La Segunda Oportunidad
by Maria10971
Summary: Hermione está sola. No entiende muy bien cómo sucedió, pero sucedió. Esa era la única respuesta. Abrió los ojos, y lo que debía de hacer, se le presentó en bandeja de plata. Ella le daría una Segunda Oportunidad a sus amigos, aunque perdiera el corazón en el camino...
1. Chapter 1

Todo era un caos. Los gritos de dolor e ira se podían escuchar retumbando en las paredes del lugar que alguna vez había llamado hogar. El lugar donde conoció a sus amigos, a su familia. El lugar donde por fin pudo ser ella misma, donde no era la niña extraña solitaria que lo sabia todo. El lugar que le abrió los brazos y la adopto como suya. Ahora era irreconocible.

No estaba segura si fue su rugido el que sobresalió sobre el de todos, o simplemente era su mene gritando en negación. Harry no podía estar muerto. El que estaba tirado a los pies de Hagrid no era su mejor amigo, su hermano. Podía sentir los gritos de dolor de todos a su alrededor. Podía sentir la mano del pelirrojo apretando la suya con toda su fuerza. Pero su mente no registraba nada. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su respiración estaba agitada. Sentía la sangre escurrir por su brazo izquierdo y su pecho, de el gran corte que tenia en el hombro causado por uno de los hechizos de Yaxley. El abdomen le dolía de sobre manera, y su blusa estaba manchándose de un rojo carmesí obscuro. Debía de haberse cortado con uno de los varios hechizo que le habían dado, no lo sabía. Tenia varios cortes y raspones que algunos se dejaban ver por entre sus jeans rotos. La cicatriz de su brazo que rezaba "sangre sucia" le ardía. Pero sabia que era solo su imaginación. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar los momentos pasados con Bellatrix en la mansión Malfoy. Varios cortes estaban cubriendo sus brazos causados por las rocas que caían de las paredes de la escuela. Su mejilla izquierda estaba partida por un profundo corte que sangraba. Finalmente, un corte que emanaba sangre constantemente, estaba escondido entre el enmarañado cabello de la bruja, dejando a los demás saber de su existencia gracias a los rastros que dejaba la sangre que escurría por su rostro del lado derecho, y del cuello hasta perderse en la espalda, empapando su blusa. Le dolía cada hueso y cada musculo de su diminuto y malnutrido cuerpo. Pero no reaccionaba. ¿cómo podía hacerlo, si todo lo que había hecho para proteger a su hermano no había funcionado? ¿qué podía hacer ahora? ¿luchar, para que?. _Para salvarte._ ¿por qué quería salvarse ella? ¿por qué podía salvarse ella, si el no podía?. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta, que aunque su mente lloraba la muerte de Harry, no había derramado ninguna lagrima. Estaba en… ¿negación?, no lo sabia. Simplemente veía con los ojos cargados de dolor e ira, a la figura inerte frente al medio gigante. No escucho ninguna de las palabras que dijo el señor tenebroso. Ninguna sola, aunque sabia que debía de haberlo hecho cuando comenzó a escuchar gemidos y lamentos de entre todos los aurores y estudiantes que estaban a al entrada del castillo.

Fui ahí que todo comenzó a pasar muy rápido y no tuvo mas que hacer que reaccionar.

-¡Hermione, corre!- grito el pelirrojo tirando de su mano fuertemente, guiándola de regreso al castillo.

Su mente y su cuerpo reaccionaron y dejando a un lado el dolo, siguió a todos de regreso a el gran comedor, donde nuevamente la guerra se había desatado.

Los hechizo volaban por todos lados, y ella en medio de toda la batalla. Rayos de luz verdes y rojas salían de las varitas de los enmascarados y su respiración paraba constantemente viendo hacia donde se dirigían, y solamente se permitia respirar de nuevo, cuando escuchaba la palabra _protego _fuertemente y veía que el hechizo protector había funcionado.

-Vaya, vaya vaya… pero si es mi sangre sucia favorita-dijo una voz chirriante detrás de ella.

Su cuerpo se congelo en ese instante. _Tranquila, respira… se lo debes a Harry. A el no le gustaría verte perder el control… vamos Hermione… contrólate_.

-Bellatrix… me encantaría decir que es un placer- dijo con la mayor fuerza posible, aunque ella sabia que no podía engañar a esa bruja, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Eso de ser dura no es lo tuyo niña… -dijo la peli negra apuntando su varita directo al pecho de la castaña. Su sonrisa era fría y su mirada calculadora. Hermione estaba en su derecho de temerle a la mortífaga.

-Tu no me conoces- dijo la castaña fríamente. Su varita igualmente apuntada al pecho de su oponente.

Hermione podía alcanzar a ver a su alrededor las batallas que se llevaban a cabo. Ginny y Luna daban todo de si al fondo del salón contra un enmascarado. No sabia quien. George y Bill luchaban fríamente y con la rabia explotando de su varitas vengando la muerte de Fred con un enmascarado que mostraba una bella cabellera platinada. Lucius Malfoy. Hermione sabía que en cualquier batalla los Weasley podrían haber estado en desventaja contra el cruel mago, pero no esta noche. No después de la muerte de su hermano.

-Están perdiendo niña… sin su amado niño Potter- dijo Bellatrix con un tono burlón y con cara de fingida tristeza. La rabia crecía dentro de ella.

-Cállate- fue lo único que pudo decir la de rizos. Harry no estaba muerto… no podía

-Se lo que estas pensando, pero basta de hablar… te daré un regalo ¿quieres saber que es, sangre sucia?- dijo Bellatrix con fingida emoción y sus ojos resaltaban con locura.

-¡Simplemente cállate!- dijo Hermione perdiendo la compostura. Estaban una frente a la otra, donde con anterioridad estaba la mesa de profesores. Su amado cuerpo de mentores que hoy luchaban por salvar al mundo mágico.

-Pero créeme mocosa, este regalo te va a gustar, ¿a quien no le gustan los regalos?-riéndose y dando pequeños saltos de locura y emoción, la señora Lestrange soltó una risotada que le heló los huesos a todos los que la escucharon- te voy a mandar con tu traidor de sangre Potter, te voy a matar- dijo con simpleza como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Hermione a pensa tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, u realizar un _protego_.

-Crucio-el hechizo rebotó en el escudo de la castaña y dando a parar en uno de los ventanales que estaban detrás de la mortifaga, mandando una ráfaga de cristales sobre las dos. Ambas se cubrieron con sus brazos ocasionando cortes a las dos. Bellatrix solo un gemido cargando de ira, y Hermione solamente puso una mueca de dolor antes de continuar con el duelo que se llevaba acabo.

-Bombarda-exclamó la bruja mandando a volar la pared que estaba a su lado.

Bellatrix con un simple hechizo detuvo a las piedras y dirigió su varita nuevamente a la castaña

-¿es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡Sectumsempra!

El hechizo rozó a Hermione en el costado izquierdo ocasionando que perdiera sangre con el nuevo corte. Dejo escapar un grito entrecortado de dolor causando la risa de placer por parte de su oponente.

La ira corría por su sangre. Quería hacer pagar a la bruja frente a ella. Ahora no se contendría.

Los hechizos volaban de las varitas como si fueran relámpagos, a una velocidad impresionante. Ninguna paraba a reparar que es lo que ocasionaban los hechizos a sus alrededores. Ellas existían simplemente en ese momento. Nadie mas. El gran comedor estaba callado.

Fue en ese momento que la vista de Mione captó algo a su izquierda. Un rayo de luz verde, seguido de otro pocos segundos después. Giró su cabeza por completo olvidando a Bellatrix por completo. Su respiración se detuvo. No podía moverse, sus pies se habían clavado en el mármol. Dolohov se reía con furia. Ella seguía sin escuchar nada.

Inertes… inmóviles permanecían dos personas en el piso. Como si durmieran plácidamente, su brazos extendidos casi tocándose. Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks habían muerto.

-¡No!- escucho el rugido salir raspando de su garganta. No, no, no podían estar muertos, no ellos también.

-Crucio- escuchó claramente. La maldición le dio de lleno en el costado y fue como si mil cuchillos la atravesaran. Solamente podía gritar y retorcerse en el piso.-¡Que recuerdos, Granger!

Hermione podía respirar con dificultad. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y sabia que tarde o temprano no iba a poder luchar mas, pero debía de ser fuerte. Todos a su alrededor estaban siéndolo, por que ella no.

-Crucio- escucho nuevamente a la mortífaga decir, y nuevamente, su mundo se volvió borroso para la castaña. El dolor era inmenso. Cuando por fin la maldición cesó, y pudo respirar, no fue suficiente para que la castaña pudiera contraatacar, la maldición otra vez estaba sobre ella. El salón, nuevamente lleno de ruido, de gritos.

-¡Hermione!- la castaña creyó escuchar a Ron llamándola y al abrir los ojos, lo pudo ver acercándose corriendo con velocidad hacia donde estaba ella levantando la varita y gritando ¡Desmayus! Hacia Bellatrix.

Hermione quería decir que no, que se vaya, que no podría contra la mujer, pero sabia que era inútil. La risa de Bellatrix perforaba sus oídos y con mucha dificultad comenzó a ponerse de pie.

Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó a Yaxley reír y volteó con fuerza, olvidando la lucha que se llevaba a su lado. El mortífago se unía con Malfoy contra los Weasley, dejando atrás a dos formas inertes. A sus mejores amigas. Muertas.

Ya de pie, comenzó a hiperventilar. No podían estar vivos solamente Ron y ella. No podían ser los únicos. Claro ella sabia que habían muchos mas a su alrededor vivos y luchando contra Voldemort, pero de sus amigos… todos se habían esfumado.

Volteó con furia a la mujer que estaba detrás suyo luchando con su mejor amigo, y se unió a la batalla. Lestrange dejo salir una risa burlándose del inútil intento de los jóvenes por estar a su altura. _Ingenuos idiotas. _

-Depulso- Gruñó Black dándole justo en el pecho de la castaña lanzándola por el aire. La pared se interpuso en su recorrido y con un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, detuvo su vuelo, cayendo pesadamente al piso.

Abrió los ojos con pesadumbre. Todo dentro de ella decía que ya no podía luchar mas, que sería un milagro si pudiese pararse sola. Pero sabia que sus intentos serian nulos. Solamente podía abrir y cerrar los ojos por varios segundos y apretar con fuerza su varita. Un pequeño río de sangre se hacia camino desde su nariz, bordeando la comisura de sus labio para bajar por su pecho, manchando la cadena dorada que estaba entrevista y perderse por entre su busto. Su labio partido y morado del lado derecho. La cabeza le dolía. Le gritaba que apagara todo, que se dejara vencer y se fuera a dormir en paz. Donde ya no había dolor. Pero Hermione no podía rendirse. Ella no se rendía. Cuando Harry o Ron estaban en problemas y no sabían como salir adelante, ella les daba el empujón necesario para sobrevivir. Ahora no estaba Harry, pero Ron la necesitaba. Abrió los ojos y lamentó hacerlo con todo su corazón, que se rompía en mil pedazos y el dolor era insoportable.

-Avada Kedavra- aulló con furia Bellatrix, dando de lleno en el pecho del pelirrojo, que tambaleándose, retrocedió unos pasos y el mundo se detuvo para Hermione. Todo pasó en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos. Ella estaba medio sentada recargándose en la pared con la que había chocado, una pequeña alberca roja formándose debajo de ella. Ron comenzó a caer lentamente. Su cuerpo sin control, cayendo al vacío. Se detuvo con fuerza dejando escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo sin vida chocar con mármol. Su cabeza volteada hacia la castaña. Los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ojos sin expresión, rostro que mostraba miedo.

Había tanto que una podía soportar pero no sabia que mas podría sobrellevar.

Apretando los dientes y rechinándolos, con ojos locos de furia e ira y deseo de venganza, Hermione tuvo ayuda de la pared para levantarse. Después de unos segundos estaba completamente de pie. Respiraba agitadamente, pero dejando entrar a su pulmones una mínima cantidad de aire. Las piernas le temblaban. El cuerpo le dolía y ella sabia que tenia que atacar ahora o no podría hacer nada. Bellatrix comenzó a girar lentamente con una sonrisa macabra. La risotada que soltó, ya no causo tanto efecto en Mione, simplemente la enfureció mas. Puso un pie delante de otro y poco a poco fue caminando establemente. Con mayor velocidad.

-Vamos sangre sucia, ¡da tu mejor intento! ¡te voy a matar como lo hice con tu amado pobre Weasley! ¡quiero verte intentar!- gritaba rabiosa Lestrange.

Hermione sentía su magia huir de ella con velocidad. Pronto iba a morir. Lo sabia. No lo dudaba ni un segundo. Pero como sus amigos, moriría luchando.

-Expelliarmus-rugió con furia Granger

Con suma facilidad, la mortífaga desvió el hechizo.

Hermione lo intentó nuevamente.

Bellatrix hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior.

-¡Creí haberte dicho que lo intentaras, sangre sucia!- aulló con furia la antigua Black.

-Vamos Bella… ¿No ves en que estado esta? – dijo Lucius Malfoy apareciendo en escena. Ahora estaba completamente segura que no viviría otro día.

La risa de ambos parecía una sola. Tenebrosa. Obscura, fría.

Hermione sabia que si Malfoy estaba ahí, los Weasley… no iba a voltear, no quería ver, no quería saber…

-No lograran vencernos- dijo Hermione con furia entre dientes.

-Pero niña, ve en que estado te encuentras…- dijo Malfoy- el señor tenebroso, podría aceptarte en sus filas si te rindieras…

-Nunca, ¡Depulso!- el hechizo dio de lleno en Lucius que lo lanzo lejos de la habitación.

-Ahora si me aburrí de ti- dijo Bellatrix con los brazos caídos a su lado frunciendo los labios, viendo el inconsciente Malfoy, y volteando con una sonrisa nuevamente hacia Hermione macabra exclamó.-ahora si te voy a matar

Hermione levanto con pesades su brazo derecho aferrándose a su varita a punto de decir un hechizo protector, pero fue demasiado lenta.

-Avada Kedavra

El hechizo fue directo hacia ella. El grito de terror se escapó de sus labios. No quería morir, lo veía ahora. Pero fue muy tarde.

Algo frio choco con su abdomen superior y fue como si un remolino la envolviera. Un humo negro que la jalaba lejos de todo lo que sucedía. Se sentía volar.

Sus pies temblaron al sentir de nuevo el mármol chocar fuertemente con sus pies, como si hubiera caído de muy arriba. Con el grito de terror aun desgarrando su voz, pudo ver a su alrededor… cuatro mesas repletas de estudiantes, una mesa de profesores con rostros asustados, y todas las miradas… todas las miradas fijas en la niña moribunda que apreció en la cena del primer día de regreso a Hogwarts, 1977.


	2. Chapter 2

-Vamos James… sabes que nunca va a pasar- decía muy quitado de la pena Sirius Black mientras servía una gran cantidad de comida en su plato ya lleno de comida.

-Deja de comer tanto Canuto, que los que sufrimos las consecuencias somos nosotros- dijo el mencionado con anterioridad, causando que el moreno detuviera su tenedor a medio camino, la boca abierta, ojos amenazadores y encogiéndose de hombros no hizo caso y metió todo el contenido del tenedor dentro de su boca- además, Evans no podrá resistirse para siempre a mis encantos.

-James, No olvides que este año eres premio anual y…- comenzó a decir Remus Lupin con tono calmado hasta que fue interrumpido por el heredero Potter.

-¡Que bueno que lo mencionas, Lunático! Ahora soy premio anual podre pasar mas tiempo con mi temperamental pelirroja…

-Lo mencionaba para que vigilaras tu comportamiento, no para que planearas tus formas baratas de conquista- dijo el castaño con tono de cansancio pero aun así, extrañamente, de una manera muy gentil.

-¿Baratas?- exclamó sobresaltado y ofendido- Mira Lupin, para ti serán baratas, pero créeme cuando te digo que es un arte refinado y bien ensayado y que mis tácticas funcionan muy bien con cualquier chica

-¡James! ¿cuándo entenderás que Lily no es cualquier chica?- dijo muy calmado el licántropo. Untaba delicadamente mermelada en sus tostadas. Cuando levantó la vista, justo sentado frente a el, vio al joven de lentes muy pensativo rascando su barbilla, Sirius, sentado al lado de James, estaba por terminar la enorme cantidad de comida que había colocado en su plato cuando en un momento de increíble duda, dirigió su tenedor al plato de su amigo ganándose un manotazo de James, que seguía frunciendo las cejas. Remus dejo escapar unas risitas que pasaron inadvertidas por sus compañeros. A su derecha, Peter comía velozmente mientras leía uno de las revistas mágicas que le llegaban cada semana. Remus supuso que fue una de las que llegó en el correo esta mañana. Remus sonrió interiormente. Esta era su familia.

-Pero es que no lo entiendo… - comenzó a decir James- no se que hago mal.

-Haber compañero- para sorpresa del ojimiel, comenzó a hablar Sirius- Evans, bien lo dice Remus, es diferente, tus buenas tácticas de conquista como tu lo llamas no funcionan con ella… simplemente, por que no es barata como tus conquistas, o eso que dice Remus… pero que se yo… no entiendo como te gusta, es insoportable.

-Claro que no es insoportable.. simplemente es dura de manejar- dijo James tratando de sonar razonable pero cuando termino de hablar, hizo una mueca no creyendo sus palabras. Sirius soltó una risotada.

-Claro James, lo que tu digas- Canuto exclamó regresando a su ardua tarea de terminar con todos los platillos de la mesa.

-Hago juramento de merodeador cuando les digo que este año será diferente- dijo muy seguro de si mismo el de lentes.

-¿De que estas tan seguro primito?- pregunto una voz detrás del mencionado.

Los tres que prestaban atención a la conversación giraron la cabeza para ver a sus compañeras de casa. Primero venia Marlene McKinnon, con su larga cabellera dorada, llegando casi a la cintura. Sus ojos azules tan claros que a veces la gente pensaban que eran grises. Su sonrisa se extendía dejando ver una dentadura perfecta. Era alta y delgada, mucha gente diría que sin forma muy femenina pero aun así deslumbraba cualquier salón al que entraba. Atrás de ella por unos pasos estaba con cara de pocos amigos Dorcas Meadows. Su cabello lacio hasta la cintura y de un negro obscuro como la noche. Sus ojos igual de negro y si se veía fijos en ellos, uno podría creer estar viendo un pozo sin fin, obscuro, pero intrigante. Comparándola con Marlene, Dorcas tenia un cuerpo curvilíneo que dejaba a todos los hombres que la veían estupefactos. Detrás de ella venían Lily Evans, con su hermosa cabellera pelirroja y deslumbrantes ojos verdes, acompañada de Alice Montgomery, con nariz puntiaguda y respingada, algo cachetona y el cabello corto y castaño. Ambas, un tanto mas bajas que las dos primeras pero igualmente hermosas.

-Seguro de que este año, tendremos la copa de Quidditch- dijo James recorriéndose un poco mas cerca de Sirius dejando a su prima sentarse junto a el. Dorcas se sentó junto a la rubia y frente a ellas, Alice y Lily, junto a Remus. Peter seguía enfrascado en su revista.

-Bien dicho Potter- Contestó Dorcas con una voz monótona y sin expresión. Para cualquier persona, Dorcas era intimidante. Explosiva. Fría y dura. Pero para ellos, sus amigos, sabían que simplemente así era ella, que después de un tiempo, podían saber cuando estaba emocionada. Como en este momento.

-Y no solo eso, querida Dorcas, pero también conseguiremos la copa de la casa- dijo James sonriendo de lado y poniendo una cara muy coqueta a la aludida.

Lily levanto la mirada instantáneamente para ver a Jame y rodó los ojos. Gesto que no pasó inadvertido por Lupin. Tal vez, solo tal vez, James tendría razón.

-Te creo Potter, pero ya te dije, no me digas así- dijo seriamente dejando su tostada en su plato y viendo fijamente frente a ella, sin ningún punto en especifico.

-Así te llamas Dor. Además Potter, estaría de acuerdo contigo a no ser por que estoy segura de que algo harán tu y tus amigos para hacer que Gryffindor pierda puntos- dijo Lily como si nada, sirviéndose un poco de puré y comiendo con fingida casualidad.

-¡Lily! ¿cómo puedes pensar tan poco de mi? ¡soy premio anual!-dijo James colocando una mano en su pecho mostrando una faceta dolida y aumentando su voy, causando que varias cabezas de su mesa y de las de al lado, giraran a ver al de anteojos. Remus, Sirius y Alice rieron por debajo.

Lily solamente bufó.

El grupo permaneció en silencio durante un rato comiendo tranquilamente. De vez en cuanto alguien comenzaba una pequeña conversación acerca de las vacaciones. Contaron pocas y breves acerca del viaje de los McKinnon y los Potter, con el joven Black incluido a las ruinas de la tercera guerra de los troles al norte de Irlanda. Lily comento casualmente de su viaje con sus padres, su hermana y su atosigante cuñado a una de las playas cerca de su hogar. Nadie poniendo mas atención que Potter, quien comenzó a hacer una serie de preguntas sin dar tiempo para que la pelirroja siquiera pudiera contestar.

-no es estar juzgando ni nada, están en toda libertad, pero yo creía que ustedes preferían estar lo mas lejos de los profesores que pudieran. – dijo Alice mientras ponía un racimo de uvas en su plato. Todas las chicas levantaron su mirada y vieron fijamente a James y a Sirius. Remus estaba agradecido por la falta de atención.

.¿Lo dices por que estamos mas cerca de la mesa de profesores que nunca?- pregunto Black entrecerrando los ojos.

Todas las chicas asintieron con los ojos abiertos y expresión de cómo si fuera lo mas obvio que ha pasado.

James y Sirius al mismo tiempo se encogieron de hombros.

Negando con la cabeza, Remus añadió – cuando llegamos al gran comedor nuestro lugar de siempre estaba ocupado, y el único disponible con espacio suficiente para todos, es el que todo mundo evita, el que esta cerca de los profesores, pero no había nada de que preocuparse… están en su mejor comportamiento posible- dijo Remus viendo amenazadoramente a sus amigos. Peter continuaba sin levantar la mirada de su revista que apenas llevaba la mitad.

Sirius abrió la boca para comentar algo, cuando todo el comedor se calló al escuchar el grito que heló los huesos de todos los presentes. El eco del grito chocaba con las paredes.

El aullido desgarraba sus oídos. Estaba lleno de dolor y terror. El primero en reaccionar fue Remus que vio a unos pocos metro de el a una joven, de su edad aproximadamente en un estado… no sabia como describirlo.

En un par de segundos el grito ceso. En el mismo tiempo, todas las miradas estaban en una joven castaña ensangrentada frente a la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore estaba de pie con terror en la mirada. Nunca nadie había visto a su director asustado. Otros profesores estaban de pie al igual que los alumnos, que intentaban tener una mejor vista de la recién llegada. Nadie hablaba. Había silencio total. ¿quién era ella, y que le había pasado para estar en este estado?

Hermione miraba alrededor. ¿esto es la muerte? No. En la muerte no había dolor, y ahora, apenas podía estar de pie.

Levantó la varita mas alto, pero no sabia a donde, había tantos rostros que se difuminaban en su vista. El pánico se comenzaba a apoderar de ella, su respiración agitada. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Dio un paso había atrás y toda su pierna derecha se retorció con dolor. Un alarido se escapó por su garganta y calló al piso. Al caer varios estudiantes mas se pusieron de pie. Nadie sabía que hacer.

Hermione miro hacia arriba ¿Dónde estaba? Comenzó a arrastrase hacia atrás con mucho esfuerzo dejando un rastro de sangre en los pocos metros que había alcanzado moverse.

Ella alcanzó a ver a un joven con cabello color miel acercarse a ella pero el se detuvo. Hermione le tenia la varita apuntada a su rostro.

-Donde… ¿do.. donde estoy?- pregunto la castaña con un susurro entre cortado, todo comenzaba a obscurecer.

-Señorita…- dijo una voz alarmada a su derecha. Fue en ese momento que sabia que tenia que estar muerta. El no podía estar ahí, era imposible. Su corazón dio un vuelco y no sabia si seguía latiendo.

-No, usted… no… esta muerto… no pue… puede… esta vivo- dijo Hermione con voz mas fuerte. La boca la tenia seca y le dolía todo el pecho por su esfuerzo de hablar.

Todo mundo estaba estático y congelado en su lugar. Nadie sabia que hacer. El silencio reinaba el lugar excepto por los susurros de palabras que decía la castaña.

La cabeza de Hermione trabajaba a todo lo que podía pero poco a poco se iba apagando, ella lo sabia.

-Señorita cálmese… esta a salvo, esta en Hogwarts, déjenos ayudarla- dijo con voz temblorosa pero amable una mujer con arrugas en su rostro, ojos verdes, una túnica negra de terciopelo y un sombrero a juego puntiagudo.

-¿Pro… sora… McGonagall?- dijo Hermione luchando por no cerrar los ojos. Estos vagando desde el muchacho con cabello castaño al que no le veía bien la cara, su director y su profesora, todo frente a ella no dejando ver mas allá. Su varita seguía en alto. El poco color que le quedaba desapareciendo.

Alcanzó a escuchar sobresalto de los que alcanzaron a escuchar lo dicho por la niña que estaba tirada en el suelo hasta que esta sucumbió. Después todo se volvió negro.

Los ocho se encontraban en silencio. Remus había regresado a su lugar, pálido. Se sentó sin decir nada. Lily estaba blanca y con lagrimas en los ojos, al igual que Alice. Marlene y Dorcas estaban calladas viendo a sus platos con los puños cerrados. Sirius mantenía la vista en la gran mancha de sangre que quedó a unos pocos metro de ellos. Peter seguía comiendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin entender realmente que acababa de suceder. James tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sus lentes en la mesa y una de sus manos apretando fuertemente el puente de su nariz.

La mesa de los profesores ahora se encontraba vacía. En cuanto la joven cayó a la inconciencia, el director llamó a la enfermera que dejó escapar un chirrido al ver el estado de la joven. Pronto, convocó una camilla y con sumo cuidado puso a la joven sobre ella. El profesor Slughorn convocó una sabana para poder cubrirla y ayudar a que recupere el calor, pero fui inútil, la sabana se tornó carmesí a los pocos segundos de que se la pusieron. Varios estudiantes exclamaron con profundo dolor. Muchos la daban por muerta.

Al ver esto, la profesora McGonagall puso un encantamiento desilusionador sobre la joven y salieron todos apresurados rumbo a la enfermería, sin saber muy bien que hacer con el estupefacto alumnado. No le dieron mucho pensamiento.

A los pocos minutos que salieron los profesores y la misteriosa chica moribunda, el gran comedor comenzó a llenarse de su habitual bullicio. ¿quién era a chica y que le había sucedido? ¿esta muerta? Probablemente.

Remus fue el primero en salir de su trance.

-¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?- preguntó mas para si mismo que para los demás ahí presentes.

El fue el único que había reaccionado a tiempo como para levantarse y ayudar a la chica que llegó en condiciones terribles. Algo en su mirada le suplicaba por ayuda pero también habían mostrado un gran terror, miedo de que el se acercara. Por eso se detuvo. Solo el alcanzó a ver la cantidad de cortes que había sobre ella. Toda esa sangre… no entendía como seguía viva. Cualquier persona debería de haber muerto.

-No… no se que decir- decía Lily una y otra vez. Unas finas gotas de agua rodaban por su mejilla. James salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de la premio anual. Extendio su brazo para limpiarle las lagrimas pero se detuvo a medio camino y dejó caer su brazo pesadamente a su costado, volviendo a entrar en su trance. Lily mostró una minima reacción de dolor al ver a Potter detener su acción pero no dijo nada. No era el momento. No había nada que decir.

-¿Creen… creen que haya muerto?- pregunto temeroso Peter.

Todos le lanzaron una mirada amenazadora. La realidad es que sabían que probablemente esta muerta. Nadie podía sobrevivir a tanta perdida de sangre. No sabían que es lo que había pasado, pero definitivamente la sangre que quedó en el mármol del gran comedor era prueba suficiente para dejar en claro que las heridas de la joven no sanarían con una simple poción o una serie de hechizos.

Sin aviso, James golpeó la mesa con ambas manos sobresaltando a los siente a su alrededor y a varios estudiantes mas. Se levanto aun con los ojos cerrados. Tomo con la mano izquierda y se llevo los anteojos al rostro. Con su mano libre, retiro su varita del bolsillo de su túnica. Muchos pares de ojos fijos en los movimientos del premio anual y capitán de Quidditch. Nadie dispuesto a hablar y romper el silencio que se había vuelto a formar.

El mago camino fugazmente hacia la mancha de sangre. Todos expectantes a lo que haría. Las cuatro casas impacientes por ver las acciones del merodeador.

-Hay… hay que limpiar esto- dijo firmemente pero con voz baja. Solamente sus amigos escucharon lo que dijo. Sin mas que decir, apuntó su varita a la manta color rubí que se impregnaba al mármol. Con un hechizo no verbal, toda la sangre desapareció. Se quedo viendo el lugar que antes estaba cobijado por el liquido caliente. Su pecho pesaba. Su padre era auror, sabia lo que la guerra era capaz de hacer… pero ni siquiera, a su padre en sus peores condiciones, lo había visto como a esa joven.

Con gran dificultad separo la vista y con la cabeza cabizbaja camino a su lugar pero no se sentó. No podía estar ahí.

Lily abrió la boca para decir algo al muchacho frente a ella. Se podía ver la tristeza que sentía. Pero no sabia que decir. Simplemente se había quedado sin palabras. Su pecho también dolía. Nadie merecía eso, sea lo que sea que le había pasado.

James levanto la mirada y la clavo en la de Remus, que tenia una solitaria lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla hasta perderse con el cuello de su camisa, dejando una ligera marca en la mejilla del merodeador y un circulo de humedad que indicaba el lugar donde la gota se había perdido. Eran amigos del alma, se podían comunicar sin palabras, y Lunático, simplemente sabia. Por otro lado, James colocó una mano en el hombro de Sirius, que continuaba viendo fijamente al mismo lugar, ahora limpio, y también lo supo. Meramente con ese contacto levantó la mirada con ojos suplicantes. Con una mirada llena de dolor y de incertidumbre. Al conectarse con los ojos color avellana también lo supo.

Los tres merodeadores se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la entrada del gran comedor. Sencillamente tenían que salir de ahí. Y así lo hicieron con las miradas de todo el comedor sobre ellos. Las chicas cuando los vieron comenzar a irse se quedaron viendo los lugares que antes ocupaban sin poder reaccionar. Peter, algo receloso por haberse quedado solo, se hundió en sus pensamientos lamentando el estado de la chica.

Los merodeadores no sabían a donde iban. Se movían por instinto, nadie recapacitaba de sus acciones.

Sin saber en que momento, estaban frente a la enfermería, que tenia las puertas cerradas. La capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos. Solo… solo querían saber que estaba viva. Con eso podrían dormir esta noche. Solamente… querían una respuesta a las miles de preguntas que se formaban mientras mas minutos pasaban.

No saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron parados a la mitad del pasillo en la obscuridad.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, y los profesores salían lánguidamente cabizbajos. Unos tenían las manos en los bolsillos y otros iban con manos repletas de sangre con las túnicas manchadas con el liquido rojizo. Los merodeadores palidecieron.

Finalmente salió Dumbledore que se detuvo en la puerta como si esperara a alguien. La respiración de los chicos se paralizó.

Fue en ese momento que salió Madam Pomfrey sin su clásico delantal blanco, ahora lo remplazaba uno rojo obscuro. La mujer estaba con lagrimas en los ojos y temblaba ligeramente.

-Lo… Lo lamento Albus, lamento no poder haberla salvado.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevamente, por segunda vez en la noche, los merodeadores se quedaron callados. Clavados en el piso. No podían procesar lo que acababan de escuchar. La chica ¿muerta?. Sabían desde que la vieron aparecer de la nada que alguien en ese estado no podía sobrevivir pero aun así, ellos mantuvieron una pequeña llama de esperanza encendida dentro de si, pero que lamentablemente, fue apagada con el mínimo soplido.

-Tranquila Poppy, hiciste todo lo que pudiste- dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore. Lentamente puso una mano sobre las de la medimaga y dándole unas pequeñas palmadas, se dispuso a irse.

La ira remplazo la tristeza en los merodeadores. ¿planeaba irse así como así después de que la joven muriera?

Remus estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par en su amado director. Mostraba tristeza y desilusión. James negaba velozmente la cabeza y de vez en cuando dejaba salir un "no" casi inaudible. Sirius mantenía la vista en el piso y los puños apretados fuertemente a la tela de la capa de invisibilidad.

-¡Albus!- un grito dentro de la enfermería, un grito que conocían muy bien de su profesora McGonagall, fue todo lo que necesitaron para despertar de su negación y ver como el director detenía su andar para velozmente dar una media vuelta, se detenía nuevamente ligeramente al escuchar una serie de gritos y alaridos de una voz mas joven, pasar por la bruja que aun sollozaba y adentrarse reiteradamente a la enfermería.

Los chicos, no dudaron ni un segundo y aprovechando el lento proceso de captación de la medimaga, entraron.

La siguiente imagen que vieron, los hizo detenerse en seco.

Al fondo de la enfermería, en la ultima camilla, se encontraba una joven que gritaba a todo pulmón y se retorcía tratando de liberarse de las manos de Minerva que trataban de sujetarla en la camilla.

-Albus… ¿cómo… como?- intentaba decir la animaga una y otra vez pero los constantes manotazos de la joven bruja detenía sus palabras.

Poppy tardo un minuto para estar al lado de la profesora y ayudarla a sujetarle los pies que lanzaban patadas a diestra y siniestra amenazando con romperle la nariz a alguien.

-Director… le juro que la muchacha ya no tenia pulso… podría jurar que estaba muerta- decía la medimaga sobrepasando los gritos de la niña

-No. No…. ¡Suéltenme!... Ha… Harry… debo ayudarlo….- se escuchaba decir a la bruja recostada en la cama. Los merodeadores estaban bajo la capa recargados en la camilla frente a la suya. Querían mas que todo, quitarse la capa de encima y correr a ayudarla y consolarla. Decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

-Señorita, ¡calmese!- gritaba la medimaga una y otra vez por sobre los gritos de la otra. Dumbledore permanecía inmóvil junto a la camilla.

Las lagrimas de la castaña no tardaron en caer. Comenzaban por el lagrimal transparentes y puras, que al decidir ser libres y caer, se tornaron rojas obscuras o negras. La imagen era desconsoladora.

-Ron… mu… no…. No puede…. Murió- gritaba la castaña a todo pulmón. Eran gritos agudos cargados de dolor- por favor… no lo maten… ¡ROOOOOON!

La medimaga lloraba lagrimones, uno tras otro mientras que apretaba fuertemente los tobillos de la muchacha. McGonagall mostraba una mirada de compasión y tenia los labios apretados fuertemente en una línea.

-Señorita, tiene usted que calmarse- dijo con voz suave y autoritaria el director a su lado. La joven, no lo había notado con anterioridad, pero al acuchar su voz, detuvo su forcejeo y giro peligrosamente la cabeza en dirección al anciano con los ojos como orbitas. Al posar su mirada en el viejo de ojos brillantes, comenzó a negar violentamente.

-No…. Usted esta… ¡lo mataron!- gritaba una y otra vez la castaña regresando a sus forcejeos con mayor violencia. -¡¿dónde estoy?!

-Pero mi niña, si estoy mas vivo que nunca- decía con voz calmada, exasperando a todos en la habitación. ¿cómo podía hablar en ese tono, en esta situación donde reinaba el caos y la desesperación?

-No, no…. Por favor… déjenme ayudarlos…. Prometo …. ¡Prometo no querer morir!- berreaba con un tono agudo y nuevamente forcejeando bajo las manos de ambas brujas. - ¡todos están muertos!

Los tres adultos de la habitación se voltearon a ver con sorpresa y terror en los ojos. La castaña no vio nada. Seguía en su lamentación, en sus gritos exasperados, sus intentos de ser libre y regresar la gran comedor a luchar con los pocos sobrevivientes, si es que quedaban...

Los merodeadores, blancos mas que nunca, estaban fijamente parados en su mismo lugar. Era como si alguien hubiera llegado a clavar sus pies al mármol con clavos gigantes, que no les permitían moverse ni un centímetro, ni siquiera cunado comenzaban a sentir un ligero cosquilleo subir desde sus talones hasta sus pantorrillas.

-¿todos?- pregunto en un susurro Madam Pomfrey…

-¿Todos?- repitió con un susurro también la castaña ensangrentada, parando sus gritos y sus movimientos bruscos. Sus ojos recorrían sus piernas, la camilla y el piso, casi cualquier lugar sin dejar la mirada fija. - todos… estoy sola.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucharon salir de la boca de la diminuta joven, cuando de pronto sus ojos giraron sobre ellos directo a su cabeza y cayó pesadamente en la almohada.

En un instante, la enfermería estaba en silencio.

Remus, James y Sirius se sintieron respirar profundamente por primera vez en varios minutos. La misma sensación ocurrió con las dos brujas frente a ellos. Dumbledore, como siempre, impasible.

-Pero Albus, ¿qué pudo pasarle a esta chica?- pregunto con tono cansado la directora de la casa de los leones. Finalmente soltó a la castaña y estiro su túnica sin mucho éxito. Su sombrero yacía en el piso detrás de ella y no hizo ningún intento por recuperarlo.

No habían notado el pequeño desastre que causó el arrebato de la de ojos marrón. Tres o cuatro frascos con pociones habían sido lanzados y ahora su contenido estaba esparcido a los alrededores de la camilla. La sabana de la joven se había resbalado y estaba en el suelo. Los jóvenes, podían notar como la joven mantenía su vestimenta ultrajada, pero habían pocos vendaje por sus piernas y sus brazo. Todavía no estaba curada del todo.

-Algo terrible Minerva, algo muy terrible… nuestra pregunta aquí no es una, son varias, y solamente serán contestadas cuando la joven este consiente- dijo el director con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, viendo a la joven postrada en la cama.

-Pero señor… ¿cómo fue que estaba muerta y ya no lo esta?- preguntó la medimaga con clara desconfianza en su voz. Los tres chicos frente a ella se preguntaban lo mismo.

-No lo se, señora Pomfrey, pero creo que tiene que ver con esa cadena- dijo el director señalando con uno de sus largos y delgados dedos hacia el pecho de la castaña. Los chicos esperaban que alguien la tomara pero no fue el caso. Las brujas simplemente asintieron. La curiosidad mataba a los animagos y al hombre lobo.

-Pomfrey… páseme la varita de la joven, trataremos de averiguar un poco sobre ella.

La medimaga obedeció y fue a la mesa que estaba junto a los merodeadores. Se pusieron tensos al ver a la bruja junto a ellos y aguantaron su respiración por los pocos segundo en los que ella estuvo cerca.

La luz de la luna que perforaba los largos ventanales del salón rectangular, iluminaba la escena. Minerva, acerco una pequeña mesa de madera circular y la colocó justo frente a los pies de la castaña.

La medimaga le dio la varita al director que la posó gentilmente sobre la mesa. Deliberadamente, levantó su varita y la direccionó a la que yacía en la mesita.

-Priori Incantatem- dijo con voz audible pero suave.

Un pequeño rayo de luz chocó contra la varita de la niña y comenzó a escupir los hechizos que la joven había usado antes de llegar espontáneamente al gran comedor.

Bombarda

Protego.

Expelliarmus.

protego

Demsayus

Depulso

protego

Expulso

Glassius

Protego

Depulso

Todos eran hechizo de batalla, de duelo cruel, que salían expulsados de la varita en la mesa. Todos estaban callados y estupefactos al ver algunos de los hechizo de mas alto nivel de la varita de la joven. Hechizos que ni Sirius ni James, aun siendo de familia de sangre pura, lograban hacer. La misma sensación era evidente en los tres señores.

-Creo… que es suficiente, Finite Incantatem- dijo el profesor. Nuevamente la enfermería calló. Todo era silencio. Nadie podía callar tantas veces en un solo día, ¡en una sola noche!, era antinatural.

-¡Oh Albus!- dijo la medimaga colocando ambas manos sobre sus labios. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, negó violentamente con la cabeza y se giro para que nadie vea las pocas lagrimas que nuevamente estaba dejando escapar.

-Pero… no hemos sabido nada… si los Mortífagos hubieran atacado, ya lo sabríamos… el ministerio te hubiera informado de- comenzó a decir la animaga pero una mano apaciguó las palabras que salían de los labios hasta extinguirse.

-Lo se, Minerva, lo se… dejaremos que la señorita descanse y se recupere para podernos contar todo lo que sabe, por que tendrá que dar varias explicaciones. Estoy seguro… de que necesitara de mucha ayuda para poder sobrellevar sea lo que sea que le pasó- dijo Dumbledore con voz calculadora pero con calidez. Al decir lo último, Sirius pudo jurar que los estaba viendo a través de la capa. Sabia que era imposible pero aun así, se tensó y apartó la vista. Sus dos compañeros no repararon de su minúsculo movimiento.

-pobre muchacha- dijo ya mas calmada la medimaga.

-Madam Pomfrey… si pudiera decirme el estado en el que se encuentra- dijo la subdirectora con frialdad.

\- A… claro. Aun no puedo determinar con total seguridad su estado interno pero por lo que estuve viendo, su cuerpo esta cubierto por cortes y rasgaduras. Las mas profundas, una en el abdomen y otra en la cabeza. También tiene una severa contusión, no me explico como se pudo haber parado… en fin, tiene rota la pierna derecha casi por completo. Los moretones, los huesos y los raspones mejoraran con unas pociones, los cortes profundos tardaran mas en sanar, pero lo que no se le quitara… jamás… es esto- decía sin parar la medimaga, acercándose a la joven inconsciente. Cunado concluyó de hablar, estaba sosteniendo el brazo derecho a unos centímetros del colchón de la camilla.

Minerva y Albus asintieron con pesadumbre y los merodeadores extendieron el cuello lo mas que pusieron pero no pudieron alcanzar a ver que es lo que señalaba la medimaga, la luz de la luna no era suficiente.

-Por ultimo Albus… pude encontrar rastros de que la muchacha estuvo bajo la maldición cruciatus al menos tres veces- dijo fríamente la medimaga viendo a los ojos del director que asintió como respuesta.

Los merodeadores al escuchar esto, dejaron escapar el terror por entre sus labios, ganando la mirada precaria de los profesores, buscando el origen del sonido. Los tres se taparon la boca rápidamente deseando que no los atraparan o se meterían en problemas.

-Creo… que lo mejor será que dejemos a Poppy trabajar, haga su mejor esfuerzo Madam Pomfrey. – dijo Dumbledore viendo al punto donde estaban los muchachos bajo la capa y Sirius nuevamente creía que podía ver a través de ella.

Sin decir mas, Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore salieron de la enfermería con el sonido de pociones y el movimiento agitado de la medimaga que trabajaba impaciente sobre la desconocida, seguidos muy de cerca por los tres chicos bajo la capa.

James dijo sin mucha emoción en la voz la contraseña, y la dama gorda con muchos quejidos los dejo entrar. ¿Cómo es que el premio anual estaba llegando después de la hora de llegada?. No le hicieron mucho caso. El ánimo de los tres amigos estaba por los suelos. No entendían como es que alguien podía haber pasado por eso, quien en su sano juicio podía hacerle eso a alguien… no entendían ni tenían respuesta.

-¡Potter! ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?, entiendo que seas travieso o lo que sea, pero ahora eres un premio anual y…- en cuanto los merodeadores estuvieron en plena vista dentro de la sala común, las cuatro chicas que habían dejado sentadas en el gran comedor se levantaron, dando tiempo a una acalorada pelirroja a dar un paso adelante mientras le gritaba a un chico con el cabello revuelto, pero calló al escuchar la respuesta del joven

-Ahora no Lily… no… no estoy de humor- dijo cabizbajo el de anteojos levantando la mano y dejándola caer pesadamente sin ver ningún momento a la joven a los ojos.

-¿James?- Preguntó Marlene postrándose junto a la pelirroja que tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labio apretados en una fuerte línea. Esta era la primera vez que Potter rechazaba hablar con ella, aunque siempre fueran simples discusiones.  
Todos en la sala común estaban en silencio. No era común que los que acababan de introducirse a la sala estuvieran callado o peor aun, pálidos y sin expresión alguna.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, buenas noches- dijo Remus viendo fijamente a la mirada a cada una de las chicas momentáneamente a los ojos, asintiendo a modo de disculpa y pasaron a retirarse dejando a cuatro chicas con la boca abierta impresionadas. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

El sonido de una puerta siendo azotada fuertemente, levantó a Peter jadeando por el susto. Sus amigos acababan de ingresar a su dormitorio.

-¿Dónde estaban?, salí a buscarlos pero no los encontré- dijo el mas bajito de todos con un poco de odio en los ojos. ¿cómo osaron dejarlo solo?

-Lo sentimos Colagusano… ni nosotros sabíamos muy bien que hacíamos- dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos Sirius Black.

-James, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto un desconcertado Remus. Los dos que habían dejado de prestar atención a sus vecinos voltearon rápidamente a ver como el pelinegro caminaba apresuradamente a su baúl y comenzaba a sacar sus cosas violentamente.

Maldecía por debajo y preguntaba constantemente ¿dónde esta?, sin preguntarle realmente a nadie.

-Cornamenta… ¿Qué buscas?- pregunto Canuto acercándose a su mejor amigo hincado frente a el desastre que acaba de hacer y con los hombros caídos en signo de derrota.

-El mapa… busco el mapa- dijo a regañadientes. Sirius asintió como sabiendo que es lo que el joven Potter intentaba hacer.

Se acerco al adolecente, colocó sus manos bajo los hombros y lo levantó de un tirón.

-Tranquilízate James y revisa tu bolsillo izquierdo.

Cornamenta abrió los ojos en realización y metió obedientemente su mano para sacar un pergamino desgastado y sin aparente tinta sobre el.

En un instante, los tres que estuvieron en la enfermería estaba con las cabezas unidas viendo sobre el papel, y como se comenzaban a trazar los nombres de todos los del colegio y su ubicación exacta, pero sus ojos fueron por alguien en especial.

Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

-No lo entiendo, realmente no puedo entenderlo… Potter…- decía Lily sentada sobre su cama, con las piernas entrelazadas y los brazos cruzados. Alice se encontraba sentada al pie de la cama de Evans mientras que las otras dos chicas estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en sus respectivas camas.

-Vamos Lily, el niño ahora no te hizo nada- dijo Alice con voz cansada, cansada de repetir la misma frase varias veces a la terca premio anual. Cansada de lo que había sucedido en la cena.

-Su sola presencia me molesta- espetó amargamente la niña.

-Haber Evans, deja de ser una niña chiquita y berrinchuda. Obviamente no estaba en su mejor momento pero ni te hablo mal ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué, ahora el niño no podrá acercarse a ti? ¿que mejor se muera?- estalló Dorcas con furia en la voz, realmente cansada de los constantes lloriqueos de la pelirroja hacia su amigo. Se había levantado apresuradamente y dando un par de zancadas de acerco a sus amigas. Alice al ver el evidente enojo de su compañera bajó la vista y se concentro en su edición de Corazón de Bruja. Por otro lado, Lily estaba con los ojos abiertos y la boca entreabierta, dejando caer lentamente los brazos a sus costados, evidentemente sorprendida por la reacción de Meadows.

-Que muera no..- fue la simple respuesta susurrada por la premio anual. - ¡lo siento! ¿vale?... no se que me pasó, lo de hoy me alteró un poco supongo- concluyó con pesadumbre.

-A todas nos alteró.- respondió tranquilamente Marlene. Sus ojos clavados en las suplicantes esmeraldas. Dorcas asintió y le dio una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa como disculpa a la nacida de muggles.

-Lo que no entiendo, es como pudo haber aparecido dentro del castillo.- dijo Alice en voz alta, mas para si misma pero bien entendido por las demás.

-¿A que te refieres, Alice?- respondió la de ojos azules poniéndose de pie y optando por sentarse de nuevo, esta vez mas rígida que antes.

-¿No lo saben? Hogwarts… esta protegido- dijo con un tono rasposo, como si le costara trabajo decirlo.

-¿Protegido?- fue la pregunta que soltó Lily claramente curiosa.

-Hay muchas razones por las que dicen que Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro del mundo mágico, después de Gringotts. Los… hechizos que cubren al castillo, son prácticamente impenetrables. Previene que cualquiera entre… gracias a esto nadie puede aparecerse en el área. Por eso no entiendo por que aquella niña apareció, deja tu dentro de los terrenos del castillo pero en el mismo corazón de este… no estoy segura siquiera que Dumbledore pueda.- narró Alice con voz firme y clara. Ella conocía muy bien esto, lo leyó muchas veces en Hogwarts, la historia, ¿cómo pudieron olvidarlo las demás?

Todas permanecieron en silencio digiriendo la información que acababan de recibir.

Regresando su mirada a su revista, Montgomery recapacitaba de lo que ella misma acababa de decir. _No hay manera, no hay hechizo que ayude a alguien a penetrar los encantamientos que rodean a Hogwarts… ella solamente pudo aparecerse aquí, si ya estaba aquí._

-¿Por qué las caras largas?- preguntó de repente alguien en la puerta haciendo que los rostros de las cuatro bellas mujeres giraran violentamente a la entrada para ver a la intrusa de sus pensamientos y sonrieron al ver a Mary Mcdonald en la puerta con túnica en mano y baúl junto a ella.

Mary tenia los ojos color miel, a veces algo verdes cuando les daban la luz del sol. Tenia el cabello rubio obscuro a la altura de los hombros. Era bajita y de complexión delgada. Tenia facciones muy finas.

-¿Mary..? Te esperábamos dentro de tres días.- dijo Alice sonriendo y caminando a abrazar a la recién llegada.

-Lo se, pero mis padres pelearon así que decidí llegar antes- sonrió de oreja a oreja pasando a la habitación para dejarse caer pesadamente a su cama.- ¿Y? ¿De que me perdí?

Todas voltearon a verse sin saber muy bien por donde empezar.

-Excelente Severus, veinte puntos para Slytherin- se escuchó la voz del panzón profesor de pociones por todo el salón de clase. El grasiento alumno sonrió débilmente pero en los ojos se mostraba su satisfacción.

Sirius resopló fuertemente y dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la mesa, causándole una mueca de dolor. No podía mas con esta clase… si necesitaba crecer su hueso… usaba un hechizo, ¿para que hacer una poción que tardaba tanto tiempo en prepararse? Moriría de dolor para entonces.

Como era de costumbre, las clase las tomaban con sus enemigos de casa. Las largas mesas las llenaban de cinco hasta seis estudiantes.

Como era de esperarse Lily Evans, Alice Montgomery junto con la recién llegada Mary Mcdonald ocupaban la primera fila. Un poco mas alejado a las chicas pero igualmente en primera fila, Quejicus, el grandulón de Avery y durmiéndose a su derecha Mulciber.

En la mesa de atrás, la compartían Marlene y Dorcas con los merodeadores. Todos con un caldero frente a ellos.

-Tienen toda la clase para comenzar a hacer la poción y la continuaremos haciendo durante la siguiente semana. Tengan cuidado… - con esto, el profesor con un simple movimiento de varita, hizo que una de las tizas comenzara a escribir las instrucciones mientras que con otro movimiento sacaba los ingredientes de las cabinas.

_**Poción crece huesos**_

_**Ingredientes: Basilius de gusarapo, rosa (pétalos), Varitaseum.**_

_**Preparación:**_

_Mezclar jugo de basilius de gusarapo con Varitaseum. Cuando tenga un color verde hervir media hora en un caldero de hierro y zinc. Revolver 5 veces en el sentido de las aguja del reloj o explotara la mezcla. Añejar 5 días. Después de este periodo congelar 1 día y dejar descongelar al lado de un roble 1 hora. Beber 2 horas después de este periodo._

-Ya pasó una semana y nadie ha hablado de ella… es como si nunca hubiera aparecido- decía James en susurros mientras se sentaba con varios ingredientes y se los daba a sus amigos.

-Ya te lo dije Cornamenta, no es como que van a hablar libremente de ella los profesores… a penas esta con vida y no sabemos si se recuperará o no- decía Remus mientras arrugaba la nariz al fuerte olor de los ingredientes que su nariz de lobo captaba demasiado bien.

-Se va a recuperar, lo se… pero digo, ¿cómo…? Ni siquiera se lo que iba a preguntar- dijo James que había comenzado a hablar con convicción en la voz que poco a poco se fue apagando gracias a la falta de orden de sus ideas.

-Bueno basta ya de hablar de la pobre chica- dijo una voz femenina junto al de lentes. Los merodeadores voltearon con las cejas levantadas para mirar a Marlene, que este día había optado por levantar su cabellera en un chongo despeinado.

-¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas, Marls?- dijo Sirius hablando por primera vez, sonriendo de lado con coquetería.

-¿Y que?, si no quisieran que nadie los escuche hablarían mas bajo, hasta podría decir que Slughorn los escuchaba. – Marlene declaró regresando la vista a la pizarra y tomando su pluma comenzó a anotar las instrucciones. Remus se encogió de hombros e imito a la rubia. Ya era bastante malo en pociones como para distraerse.

A pesar de esto, James y Sirius siguieron hablando de lo extraño que todo era. Que parecía como si todo el colegio se había olvidado de la escenita de la primera noche.

Dejaron que la hora pasara y sin errores, habían conseguido terminar la primera parte de la poción. Remus no dejaba de sorprenderse de la facilidad con la que sus amigos hacían las cosas sin esfuerzo y lo bien que salían. La poción de Peter explotó cuarto para que acabara hora de la clase, haciendo que Gryffindor pierda diez puntos por negligencia y lo obligó a venir a des horas para poder elaborar la poción.

Cuando terminó la clase, el profesor les dejó de tarea investigar los ingredientes para el zumo de mandrágora y los posibles efectos del uso incorrecto de estos. Quería treinta centímetros de pergamino. Las demás clase también les dejaron metros de tarea.

Así pasaron los días para los merodeadores. Atendían cada quien a sus clase, mañana y tarde. Hacían sus deberes a tiempo simplemente por la insistencia de Remus. La verdad es que como nunca, los merodeadores se hundieron en su propio mundo de teorías y conspiraciones acerca de la tal Hermione Granger y como es que seguía inconsciente. No habían hecho ninguna travesura ni habían tenido problemas con mas estudiantes. James no atosigaba a Lily. Dos semanas desde su aparición habían pasado volando y los chicos no habían subido a la enfermería ni una vez desde la primera noche. Simplemente no se atrevían a ver de nuevo el cuerpo mutilado. Remus decía que era normal que no quisieran verlo, pero que no debían preocuparse por el cuerpo de Hermione, sino en su pronta recuperación. Al escuchar esto, los dos pelinegros asentían, callaban un segundo, y regresaban a comentar acerca de los miles de cortes de la muchacha. Remus solo negaba resignado y regresando a sus deberes.

En una de las noches, los merodeadores regresaban de clase de Astronomía para encontrase con Mary Mcdonald, Lily Evans y Alice Montgomery sentadas en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Al verlas ahí, Remus decidió ir a saludar y sentarse junto a la chimenea tomando un libro que rezaba _Hocico peludo, corazón humano _de Anónimo.

Alice leía una nueva edición de Corazón de bruja, Mary hacia figuras con su varita y Lily leía _Hechizos y contra hechizos _de Vindictus Viridian.

-¿Cuántas veces has leído ese libro Lily?- preguntó James rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Al entrar, Remus soltó un simple hola antes de tomar asiento y comenzar a leer, Sirius y James solamente asintiendo y echándose sobre la alfombra calentada por el fuego chispeante. Los músculos de ambos les dolían por la practica de Quidditch que tuvieron.

Ambos merodeadores estaban en sus pensamientos y de ves en cuando salían de ellos cuando un ruido les llamaba la atención. Una niña de primer año se tropezó en el primer escalón y subió corriendo roja de la vergüenza. A un estudiante de quinto se le cayeron sus libros al quedarse medio dormido mientras hacia sus deberes. Simplemente no tenían ganas de hablar.

Lily soltó un débil gemido de exasperación que trajo de vuelta a la realidad al moreno de anteojos. James estudio la expresión de la pelirroja con cuidado. Tenia los labios fuertemente apretados en una línea y las cejas fruncidas. Sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha y de regreso para repetir le movimiento varias veces, obviamente leyendo algo.

-¿Cuántas veces has leído ese libro Lily?- preguntó James.

Lily levanto la mirada lista para lanzar un sin fin de maldiciones en contra del joven pero paró en seco al ver los ojos avellana de verdadera curiosidad. Jamás admitiría que sintió su corazón saltar un instante.

-Varias veces- dijo lo mas calmada posible retomando su lectura y volviendo a poner la mueca que James había visto.

-¿Qué te molesta?- pregunto dulcemente Potter como un niño preguntando por mera curiosidad.

Todos levantaron la vista esperando que Lily gritara a las cuatro casa lo mucho que la atosigaba. Pero se sorprendieron a la sincera respuesta.

-He leído el libro… mil veces, y simplemente no puedo entender este hechizo- dijo exasperada tendiéndole el libro al joven en el piso. James se estiro para tomar el libro y esperó a que la pelirroja exactamente que hechizo era el que no entendia.

Cornamenta tomo cuidadosamente el libro y lo coloco sobre sus piernas mientras leia las paginas.

-Realmente es un hechizo muy sencillo…- comenzó a decir Potter pero fue interrumpido.

-No te di el libro simplemente para que alardees de lo mucho que sabes..- había comenzado a decir Lily ofendida evidentemente pero paró abruptamente al sentir la mano del merodeador en su pierna. Todos estaban con los ojos disimuladamente sobre los protagonistas del momento.

-Nunca quise ofenderte Lily, me iba a ofrecer a ayudarte con el hechizo- dijo James con voz gentil viendo directamente a los ojos que lo volvían loco.

Lily se sintió un poco incomoda por la mirada del moreno y sintió sus mejillas tornarse un rosado obscuro. Esperaba la risa de James pero cuando lo vio, el estaba dulcemente sonriendo.

-Gra… gracias Potter- dijo Lily sin entender muy bien que pasaba.

Sirius Black soltó una risotada similar a la de un ladrido. Era la primera vez en dos semanas que realmente reía y que la sonrisa llegaba a los ojos. Fue acompañado de todos en la sala. Tal vez, James tendría razón y seria una buen año.

-Bien, bien… la mayoría de las pociones esta en buenas condiciones para ser llevadas a la enfermería, la temporada de partidos de Quidditch esta por empezar y todos sabemos como se ponen- expresaba el profesor Slughorn. Al escuchar de esto, Sirius aulló mientras que Marlene y James chocaban sus manos y Dorcas simplemente sonreía en su lugar. La mesa del equipo de Slytherin sonreía maliciosamente y otros reían por debajo.

-Si, si… bien, como decía, la mayoría esta en buenas condiciones, Lupin, buen intento… Señor Black, si me haría el favor de llevar las pociones con Madam Pomfrey. Dígale que están en plena condición de ser utilizadas y que no es necesario que me haga probar todas como la ultima vez, la mendiga bruja- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro mas para si mismo pero aun asi muy audible para los mas cercanos a el que dejaron escapar unas risitas.

-claro profesor- dijo Sirius sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cualquier cosa por estar lejos del salón.

Se acerco al escritorio del profesor donde había una docena de botellas de crece huesos que habían sido rellenadas con las pociones que ellos habían elaborado. Con un movimiento de varita y un hechizo no verbal, las botellas fueron detrás de Canuto mientras el salía de la habitación. Caminaba tranquilamente hacia la enfermería sin reparar en lo que iba a ir a ver. Seria la primera vez que pisaba la enfermería desde la primera noche. No sabia si estar feliz o asustado.

Cuando estaba cerca de la enfermería, pudo ver como la profesora McGonagall tocaba la puerta de madera. ¿cómo lo había pasado? Solo hay un camino… en fin, seguro que se convirtió en animal para llegar mas rápido. Eso no fue lo que impresionó mas, sino las breves palabras que dijo la medimaga en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-Ya despertó-


	5. Chapter 5

La cabeza le ardía. Sentía un dolor punzante en la parte superior y sabia que si abría los ojos los cerraría al instante. El cuerpo lo sentía pesado, cansado. Podría jurar que hasta lo sentía entumecido por la falta de movimiento. No estaba segura… no estaba segura de nada. _¿dónde estoy?_ Se sentía tonta solo por preguntarse eso. Claro que lo sabia. Hogwarts. Pero.. _¿ganamos la guerra?_ No sabia. Quería abrir los ojos y ver a sus amigos rodeándola y listos para festejar. Pero algo le decía, que no estaba en esa situación. No entendía realmente que pasaba. Las ideas se amontonaban dentro de su cabeza y sentía que ya habían llegado al máximo y que iba a explotar. Trató de levantar una mano para sobarse la frente o las sienes y tranquilizar el dolor de cabeza. Al mínimo intento de levantarla, un dolor agonizante le recorrió desde el hombreo hasta el meñique. Mejor no mover nada aun. Escuchaba ruido. Apresurado. Como si alguien caminara de un lado a otro donde quiera que esté. Escuchaba cristales chocando uno con otro constantemente, tela moviéndose y ruedas de metal arrastrase y rechinar por el piso.

Podría apostar veinte galeones a que estaba en la enfermería de su amado colegio, sino fuera por que vio con sus propios ojos como se derrumbaban las paredes con varios heridos dentro. Seamus y Dean incluidos.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse poco a poco. _¿y si los Mortifagos me tienen?, ¡no! Hermione, que no entre el pánico, que no entre el pánico._ Decía una voz dentro de su cabeza. Le aumentó su migraña.

-¿Señorita?- escuchó una voz dulce pero temerosa a su izquierda.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. El techo era blanco. Blanco. Demasiado blanco. Cerró los ojos en un instante después. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de volver a abrirlos. Nuevamente blanco. Nada comparado con su recuerdo de lo que fue el techo de la enfermería durante la batalla final. Gris, manchada por el humo de los fuegos. Hoyos a causa de los hechizo. Pero el techo ahora era blanco. Demasiado blanco.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y con ellos el sonido a su alrededor. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Sintió ganas de vomitar. Abrió los ojos una vez mas. Escuchaba a alguien hablarle cerca de su oído pero no identificaba del todo las palabras. Era como si alguien gritara su nombre debajo del agua. Podía saber y entender lo que decían pero el sonido estaba distorsionado. Parecía que preguntaba como se sentía. _¿qué como me siento? Muerta._

-¿Señorita? ¿Puede escucharme?- decía una figura borrosa delante de mis ojos.

-Si- ¿fue esa su voz? No sonaba para nada como ella. Estaba rasposa y entre cortada. Casi masculina. Fue prácticamente un susurro. Cerró los labios en una fuerte línea reprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Le dolía todo, pero no solamente el cuerpo, el corazón.

-Espere un segundo, le daré unas pociones y llamare al profesor.- dijo muy apresurada la mujer que estaba frente a ella y en un segundo desapareció su forma borrosa de su vista.

La luz le molestaba los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Arrugó la nariz y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder levantarse y salir corriendo.

Sintió unas manos frías tomar su barbilla y verter un liquido espeso en la pequeña abertura que se formó en sus labios por el agarre de la persona. El liquido sabía a huevos podridos o algo peor, pero familiar. Hermione no podía saber exactamente que, pero sabía que era familiar.

Ella tosió velozmente causando calambres en todo su cuerpo. Su respiración se estabilizó después de un segundo y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. El dolor de cabeza bajo increíblemente. Ahora era apenas una incomoda sensación que empujaba las paredes de su cráneo. Volvió a sentir algo frio pegarse en sus labios y las manos levantando nuevamente su barbilla, dejó escurrir el liquido frio en su garganta. El sabor era agrio y picoso. Era extraño. Pronto sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. El dolor que había estado sintiendo en su abdomen se retiró. Como si hubiera tenido un peso increíble sobre ella y alguien fue caritativo y lo retiro, dejándola respirar mas fácil.

-¿Se siente mejor?- preguntó nuevamente la voz, pero fuera de su rango de vista. Hermione seguía viendo al techo blanco. Demasiado blanco.

La castaña simplemente asintió sin perder de vista el punto que venia viendo en el techo desde hace unos instantes.

-Llamare al profesor- dijo la voz de la mujer y apresuradamente se fue corriendo dejando el eco de sus pasos, hasta que se perdió a la distancia.

El silencio reino el lugar. Hermione no podía soportar el silencio, prefería escuchar el bullicio a su alrededor que los gritos de su propia mente.

Estaba lánguidamente recostada en la camilla, como una muñeca sin vida a la que las niñas acomodan exactamente como quieren a la hora de jugar. Sus piernas paralelas y estiradas, su torso derecho y los brazos a cada lado con la misma distancia. Su cabeza, fija en el centro de la almohada con dirección al frente, al techo. Y no quería moverse. Ya lo había intentado y el dolor agudo la estremeció. No quería sentir eso nuevamente. Pero otra vez, ella ya había tomado dos pociones que la habían hecho sentir mejor. Levanto la mano derecha y la apoyo en la camilla, utilizándola como palanca para levantarse. Pesadamente se recargó en la cabecera de su cama. Seguía en la posición tensa y rígida que cuando recostada, pero esta vez, sentada.

No quería voltear a su alrededor. Su vista estaba fija en sus piernas.

Sin poder resistir a tentación, sus ojos vagaban fugazmente por la habitación. Todo parecía normal. Un vistazo. Las camillas como siempre acomodadas de forma vertical a lo largo de la habitación, pegadas a las paredes rectangulares una frente a la otra. Otro vistazo. Al fondo de la habitación, dos muebles de madera, altos y rectangulares, con puertas de cristal y miles de botellitas con líquidos de varios colores. Las pociones. Ultimo vistazo. La puerta de la oficina de la enfermera completamente cerrada y un letrero mágico a la altura de los ojos ´fuera con Prof. Dumbledore´. Ella conocía perfectamente ese hechizo. Mostraba la ubicación de la enfermera para cualquiera que viniera a buscarla con alguna urgencia. El silencio reinaba la habitación. No se escuchaba nada. El olor se impregnaba en las fosas nasales de la joven. El conocido olor amargo de medicamentos, ungüentos y pociones. El cuarto estaba iluminado por el sol de la mañana que traspasaba los ventanales a su espalda. Todo se veía mas blanco. Demasiado blanco.

Todo era normal excepto por la realidad de que esto… todo a su alrededor, estaba destruido. No importa cuanto tiempo haya estado inconsciente. Un día, dos, una semana, no hubieran podido reparar todos los daños a la perfección. Lo sabia. Los vestigios de la magia negra eran casi imposibles de borrar.

Instantáneamente su mirada fue a posarse sobre su brazo. Ella mas que nadie sabia los efectos irreversibles de las artes obscuras. Una serie de recuerdos golpearon su mente. Una escena tras otra competían por tener un momento tras de sus ojos. Bellatrix riendo. El dolor del hechizo. Sangre. Narcissa Malfoy. Los Malfoy. La mansión Malfoy. Dobby. Lucha. Harry. Ron.

Sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos. Fue cuando la realidad le dio una patada. Su mirada ensombreció.

Estaban muertos. Lo sabia. Pero no entendía que significaba. Estaba sola. Lo sabia. Pero tampoco procesaba la realidad. Simplemente, muerte era una palabra que flotaba en su cerebro. Sin significado. No creaba ninguna emoción. Pero no era que era insensible, no. Era simplemente que la realidad significaba perdición. Significaba solitud plena. Una pesadilla vuelta realidad.

Unos retumbos que se escuchaban a lo lejos y comenzaban a oírse mas fuerte al paso del tiempo le indicaron a Hermione que alguien se acercaba y a prisa.

Su rostro viró lentamente, como si le faltara aceite al cuello. Y postró su mirada en la gran puerta de madera cerrada.

Se abrió de golpe. Una mujer diminuta la atravesó. Estaba vestida de blanco. Como la habitación. Y Hermione la conocía demasiado bien. Madam Pomfrey. La respiración de Hermione paró de golpe, como si se hubiera congelado. Sus pulmones le rogaron que volviera a inhalar y así lo hizo. La medimaga paro a unos pasos de la puerta al escuchar otra serie de pasos. Giró sobre sus talones y dio un paso para esperar a la tercera persona.

Hermione podía distinguir perfectamente ese sombrero. McGonagall llegó con cara de susto y vio a los ojos de la medimaga con mirada suplicante. ¿Qué era eso tan urgente a lo que tenía que asistir el director?

-Ya despertó- fue la simple pero fuerte respuesta de la medimaga.

La bruja frente a la mujer dejo escapar un suspiro de sorpresa para levantar la mirada y dirigirla hacia la castaña que tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, sentada rígidamente al fondo de la habitación. Hermione no estaba segura, pero podría haber jurado ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su amada profesora de transformaciones.

-¿Qué?- una voz masculina sacó a las tres brujas de su ensimismamiento. La pregunta denotaba sorpresa, terror y alegría. Hermione no podía poner el dedo en el fuego, pero esa voz…

-¡Black!- regañó la profesora girando para ver a algún muchacho que Hermione no alcanzaba a ver.- Se puede saber ¿qué esta haciendo aquí?

-Poción crece huesos- dijo la misma voz masculina con emoción en la voz, tratando de pasar por entre ambas brujas en la puerta.

Hermione no distinguía quien era. Solamente alcanzaba a ver que era alguien alto, muy alto y con cabello negro. No recordaba conocer a alguien con esa vaga descripción.

-Señor Black, le pido se retire de inmediatamente, este no es asunto suyo-dijo con voz autoritaria la animaga. La espalda de esta enfrentando a Hermione. El muchacho aun no se alcanzaba a ver. Hermione seguía rígida en su camilla.

-Pero- comenzaba a reclamar nuevamente el joven con voz desesperada pero fue cortado por la medimaga.

-¡Oh, deme eso señor Black!- y dio un paso hacia delante tomando su varita y con un movimiento hizo que todas las pociones se fueran a su poder, dio la vuelta y bordeando a McGonagall se dirigió a los muebles al fondo de la habitación siendo seguida por la mirada fija de la castaña, olvidando por momento del muchacho en la puerta. Hermione veía como la medimaga abría las puertas de cristales y comenzaba a guardar las nuevas pociones. De repente, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe la hizo dar un pequeño brinco y notó a la mujer avanzar a paso apresurado hacia ella.

-¿Cómo se siente señorita?- preguntó con voz mas calmada.

Hermione no podía contestar. No quería escuchar la voz que había escuchado antes. Esa voz que no era suya. Así que se limitó a asentir. El gesto fue regresado por la animaga que no entendía muy bien la falta de palabras de la joven. Claro, en el estado en el que se había encontrado es normal que se escapara el habla. Pero Hermione tenia otra forma de pensar.

Si habría la boca, no saldrían palabras. Saldrían gritos saldrían suplicias. Escaparía el llanto y se ahogaría en su mar de desesperación. Una ola tras otra ola que la golpee con la realidad. Que la envuelva en un remolino de pesadillas vueltas realidad. No. Mejor era callar. Solo así podría mantenerse tranquila, apacible.

La castaña levanto ambas manos y las unió a medio camino para descansarlas en sus piernas. Comenzó a jugar con sus delgados huesos y después de unos instantes levanto la mirada para ve a las dos brujas paradas frente a su camilla. ¿qué estaban esperando? Su mirada la ponía inquieta.

Hermione abrió la boca, la cerró. La abrió de nuevo. Y de nuevo la cerró.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. No se iba a quedar muda para el resto de su vida. Abrió los ojos viendo a sus manos. Respiro profundamente otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Una ultima vez por si acaso. Pero ya era momento de que Hermione hablara.

-¿Mis cosas?- fue la simple pregunta que dejó salir. Si decía mas, no podría detenerse. La voz sonaba como anteriormente, rasposa y en desuso, pero ya no la impresiono tanto. Esta voz ya la había escuchado. No antes cuando le contesto a la medimaga, mucha antes. Cuando Harry y ella estaban escondidos y pasaban días sin que ninguno hablara. Ahí es cuando ella había escuchado así su voz.

Las dos brujas se voltearon a ver como si intentaran averiguar que era una buena idea o no entregarle sus cosas. Cuando la animaga asintió deliberadamente pero muy lentamente, la medimaga dio vuelta y se fue a meter a su oficina bajo la mirada de la castaña, quien tenia sobre ella la mirada de Minerva.

Se escucharon unos pequeños ruidos dentro de la oficina y de repente salió la medimaga con su varita en una mano y como que no queriendo tocar el segundo objeto que venia dentro de su otra mano. Finalmente, colgando del entre brazo un fino cordón que se unía a una bolsita de lentejuelas. Ahora estaba roja obscuro.

Posó los tres objetos en la mesita de noche al lado izquierdo de la bruja.

Hermione muy ansiosa se quiso acerca a tomar sus posesiones pero al hacerlo sintió algo incomodo en su pierna derecha. Cuando giro inquisitivamente a ver que eso que le impedía moverse, pudo ver un vendaje un poco mas grueso que los demás que cubrían su cuerpo, y entonces lo supo. Genial. También tenia la pierna rota. Sin importarle mucho acerca de lo ultimo, la castaña volvió a estirarse un poco mas consiente y cuidadosamente para tomar las cosas. Con una sola mano, tomó la varita, el cordón de su bolsa, y la cadena plateada del otro objeto.

Los acerco a su pecho y los dejó descansar uno segundo cerca de ella. Se sentía mucho mejor al ver esto. Tantas cosas en su mente se reunían.

Finalmente y con un suspiro soltó los objetos en su cama. Tomó su varita y sintió débilmente la magia que recorría su ante brazo. La mirada de las otras brujas seguían sobre ella. Después, tomó la bolsita de lentejuelas y la abrió, para ver la familiar obscuridad que estaba dentro de la bolsa. Sonrió del lado sabiendo y tristemente sabiendo que todo dentro debería de ser un desastre. Incluyendo los libros que tanto había acomodado. Juraría haber escuchado a la medimaga resoplar. Seguramente la había intentado abrir y no pudo por los hechizos de protección de la castaña. Negando ligeramente con la cabeza, dejo la bolsita para remplazar el agarre en la cadena de oro. Cuando el objeto estuvo visible para todas, McGonagall exclamó con sorpresa.

Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de la audiencia que tenia. Ella aun no sabia mucho acerca de donde estaba pero definitivamente algo en su cabeza le decía que debía de andarse con cuidado. Tenia un presentimiento pero no sabia si para bien o para mal.

-¿De donde sacó eso?- preguntó con voz de orden al ver la figura circular en el aire, la animaga.

-Fue un regalo- dijo sencillamente la castaña. No podía decir mucho…

-Iré por el director- dijo asintiendo varias veces y a prisa la medimaga que salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Al escuchar esto, la castaña comenzó a procesar la poca información en el poco que había estado aquí, donde quiera que sea aquí.

Uno. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el comedor. La diferencia es que no era la batalla lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era un simple cena como cualquier otra noche en Hogwarts. Dos. Dumbledore estaba vivo. Ella, como Harry y Ron, estaban mas que certeros de la muerte del antiguo director. Al fin y al cabo, ella estuvo en la Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía. Tres. La enfermería. Literalmente, estaba como nueva.

Instantáneamente paso sus dedos sobre el gira tiempo que tenia en la cama. El reloj de arena que normalmente estaba en el centro estaba roto. No había ningún grano de arena. Los círculos plateados que habitualmente estaban alrededor del reloj estaba negruzcos y maltratados. Ya no tenían esa forma perfecta de círculo como antes. Ahora estaban algo abollados.

La realidad la golpeó como si Malfoy le hubiera regresado el golpe de tercer año. La maldición asesina… no le dio a ella per se. Le dio al gira tiempo y al ser un objeto mágico de gran poder… su respiración comenzó a avanzar rápidamente. La realización de lo que había ocurrida la abrumó por completo haciendo que palideciese de repente. -¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?- preguntó la profesora al ver el repentino cambio en las facciones de la joven.

-Si- dijo secamente Hermione mientras levantaba una ves mas la mascara de la tranquilidad. Ahogaba sus pensamientos en la obscuridad de su mente. Sabia que en cualquier momento saldrían a la superficie y la abofetearían y no sería capaz de controlarse, pero no le importaba. Tenia que estar cien por ciento segura. Ella era Hermione Granger, y cuando en duda, iba a la biblioteca. Primero tenia que ser dada de alta claro.

-Excelente noticia que ha despertado señorita…- la voz de Dumbledore perforó su bien estar y el dolor que estrujó su corazón hicieron que tardara unos segundos en reaccionar y responder a la pregunta del profesor.

-Granger. Hermione Granger- dijo con voz baja pero firme y clara.

-Muy bien señorita Granger.

El profesor estaba vestido con una túnica pesada azul cielo con destello plateados, muy similar a las que ella recordaba. Tenia la barba blanca larga y algo despeinada. Los anteojos de media luna y unos ojos que brillaban con familiaridad. Hermione presentía que el mago sabia perfectamente que es lo que pasó con la joven. La medimaga a su lado pero unos pasos mas atrás.

No sabia que tan atrás había viajado en el tiempo pero definitivamente, ella, al menos su versión, no había ingresado a la escuela aun. Eso lo sabia por la distancia que sentía con los tres magos en la habitación y la falta de sus mejores amigos junto a su camilla. Pero, ¿qué tan atrás había viajado? ¿qué es lo que debía de hacer ahora?

Ella sabia que si podía confiar en alguien en este tiempo, sea el que sea, seria en su amado profesor y su adorada profesora de transformaciones. Así que, directa y franca, decidió decir la verdad.

Remus vio cuando salían el profesor Dumbledore acompañado de McGonagall y Madam Pomfrey. Estaban tres de los cuatro mejores amigos esperando impacientes a que se alejaran lo suficiente para poder entrar y espiar a la joven que habían visto antes.

-Debemos de tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para con la señorita Granger- decía el profesor caminando pausadamente y con la vista fija al piso. Las brujas una a cada lado, asentían con peno acuerdo.

-Pobre muchacha… - decía la medimaga mas para si misma, pero recibió el apoyo de sus acompañantes.

-Debemos protegerla, a toda costa- decía la animaga.

Remus no entendía completamente nada de lo que estaban diciendo y notó el mismo desconcierto en el rostro de sus amigos.

Cuando los profesores se alejaron lo suficiente, los tres amigos de adentraron a la enfermería.

La luz de la habitación era cegadora. Era demasiada. Los ojos de Remus se posaron en la camilla de al fondo. Exactamente la misma que habían visto dos semanas atrás.

Se acercaron a paso lento a la joven que tenia la mirada perdida en unos objetos que tenia junto a ella, pero aun no alcanzaban a ver que era.

La diferencia a la ultima vez que la vieron, es que ahora tenia mas vendajes por su cuerpo, tenia una bata blanca de la enfermería en vez de sus ropas ensangrentadas. Tres camillas. Dos camillas y por fin estaban en el mismo lugar donde se habían clavado la vez anterior. No sabían como reaccionar. Las manos de los tres merodeadores estaban fuertemente aferradas a la capa de invisibilidad.

Hermione pareció percibir un tipo de movimiento por que levanto la mirada rápidamente y pasó los ojos por toda la habitación, pasando varias veces sobre ellos. La respiración de los tres se congeló. No había manera de que ella supiera que estaban ahí pero aun así su mirada intensa se paró en su posición.

Los merodeadores intercambiaron una mirada y regresaron a ver a la bruja frente a ellos.

Ella, levantó su varita y la dirigió hacia ellos. Sin escuchar palabra alguna de Hermione, sintieron como la capa se escapaba de su agarre y salía volando. Los chicos siguieron con la mirada a la capa que voló detrás de ellos. Avergonzados por la obvio intromisión a la privacidad de la castaña, voltearon para disculparse pero pararon al ver los ojos abiertos de para en par de la castaña con lagrimas desbordándose de los lagrimales.

-Harry…


	6. Chapter 6

-Señorita Granger, ¿cómo se encuentra?- preguntó dulcemente Dumbledore.

Hermione sintió la calidez de sus palabras.

-Mejor… gracias- dijo sin querer ver a los ojos del profesor o lloraría al instante.

-Nos dio un gran susto a todos la noche que llegó- dijo con voz gentil.

-¿hace cuanto llegue?- pregunto por fin levantando la mirada que se entrelazó con la del mago frente a ella. El sonrió ante los ojos agonizantes de la chica.

-Hace aproximadamente dos semanas- dijo levantando las cejas.

¿!Dos semanas!? ¿cómo pudo haber estado tanto tiempo inconsciente?

Hermione simplemente asintió.

-Señorita… podría por favor decirnos o relatarnos lo ocurrido con usted- preguntó Dumbledore dando unos pasos hacia ella.

-No se si deba profesor- respondió con sinceridad la castaña. Ella sabia muchas cosas demasiadas, pero los viajes en el tiempo… se avergonzaba decir que sabia prácticamente nada del tema. Era un área no muy explorada aun en su época.

-¿Por qué no, señorita Granger?- la evidente curiosidad del profesor crecía con las vagas respuestas de la joven.

-Por que… por que no se los daños que pueda ocasionar- se encogió de hombros al decir las palabras. Sus ojos viendo directo a los anteojos de media luna y las perlas azules detrás de ellos.

-Pero mi niña… - empezó a decir la animaga pero fue interrumpida por la castaña.

-Lo siento profesora, es que simplemente desconozco las posibles consecuencias y créame cuando le digo que serías mas allá de catastróficas- dijo secamente la castaña pero con voz calmada.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluida la castaña. Era lo mas que había dicho desde que despertó.

-Señorita, reconozco que no tenemos conocimiento de su pasado pero si su vida se encuentra en peligro- comenzó a decir el profesor pero nuevamente Hermione interrumpió las palabras.

-Lo lamento profesor, por contradecirlo, pero no es mi vida la que se encuentra en peligro.

-¿A no?- levantó las cejas el profesor.

-no… la vida que esta en peligro es la de mis amigos.- dijo sin mas la castaña. El profesor simplemente asintió con conocimiento.

-Reconozco un gran corazón cuando lo veo señorita Granger, y usted tiene uno de los mas puros. Lamento si sigo sin comprender su precaución- dijo sinceramente Albus.

Hermione meditó unos minutos en los que la habitación permaneció en silencio. Pudo notar la pregunta implícita del anciano así que pregunto lo que mas la molestaba.

-Profesor, ¿podría decirme la fecha?- pregunto calmadamente mientras su corazón se aceleraba por la respuesta que aun no escuchaba.

-¿la fecha?... pero si es quince de septiembre- respondió el profesor levantando los hombros como si hubiera sido una pregunta sin sentido.

\- Si profesor, pero de que año- pregunto la castaña.

La sorpresa de Dumbledore surcó su rostro apacible.

-Por que, si estamos en el año de 1977, por supuesto.

Demasiada información. La sorpresa llego a ella sin previo aviso. Veinte años. Había viajado veinte años en el tiempo. ¿por qué? Según su conocimiento, los gira tiempos solamente podrían retroceder una horas… seguramente estaba equivocada.

Quince de septiembre de mil novecientos setenta y siete. _Faltaban cuatro días para mi cumpleaños_. Fue lo primero que pensó y se sintió la persona mas egoísta del mundo. Esto no era de ella, era de sus amigos. 1977. Si mal no lo recordaba, este era el año en que los padres de Harry se habían unido. Eso, según los relataos que Sirius Black y su amado profesor Lupin le había dicho a ella y a Harry en su estancia en Grimmauld Place numero 12 antes de su quinto año. Si, estaba en lo cierto, había aterrizado justamente en el corazón de la historia del pasado de su mejor amigo. Había llegado al lugar donde comenzó todo. Ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Al levantar la vista, vio como le profesor Dumbledore y McGonagall se habían alejado y caminaban rumbo a la puerta. Al parecer ella había estado en sus pensamientos durante largo rato y ellos al ver que no salía de su trance decidieron marcharse.

-¡Esperen!- grito fuertemente haciendo que ambos señores voltearan a verla.- les contare todo y será difícil de escuchar… pero no es seguro, necesitamos protección.

La orden en su voz fue clara y los dos profesores lo captaron al instante. Caminaron hacia ella con rapidez. Dumbledore le hizo una señal a la medimaga que obedeciendo, puso alrededor de los nuevos llegado y ella, una de las mamparas blancas que habían en la habitación para cuando algún paciente necesitara protección o privacidad. Dumbledore empezó a hacer una serie de hechizo alrededor de ellos y ella sabia que tipo estaría poniendo. Impenetrables, silenciadores, preventivos y alarmantes. Todo para que nadie los escuchara y para que nadie cruzara la barrera. Esto la hizo pensar en Skeeter y su forma animaga de escarabajo. Un verdadero insecto.

-Puede comenzar señorita Granger- anunció la animaga al ver que el profesor había terminado de encantar el lugar.

-Sera mejor que se sienten- fue la única respuesta de Hermione, ella continuando es su posición rígida recargada en la cabecera. No se había movido ni un centímetro. Los dos brujos se vieron y obedecieron. Convocaron dos sillas de metal y nada cómodas para poder escuchar el relato de la joven.

-Es difícil encontrar con que comenzar- la mente de Hermione rebotaba en los miles de recursos y recuerdos para elegir por donde comenzar. – Mi nombre completo es Hermione Jean Granger. Mis padres son muggles. Y nací el 19 de septiembre… de 1979.

La sorpresa fue vista claramente en el rostro de Minerva pero por alguna extraña razón, Dumbledore simplemente asintió como si hubiese tenido conocimiento de este dato.

-Prosiga-

-Como todo niño, recibí mi carta para ir a Hogwarts a los once años. Ahí, conocí a Harry y a Ron. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos. La verdad no se muy bien donde continuar… Harry… el creció sin sus padres. Ambos habían sido asesinados por Voldemort. Sus padres… James y Lily Potter.

Ahora la sorpresa si fue evidente en el rostro del director del colegio. Minerva simplemente asentía comprendiendo las palabras. Hermione decidió continuar.

-Se creó una profecía. Un niño que nacería en un momento indicado que tendría la suficiente fuerza para matar a el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado. El era el elegido. Sobrevivió a la maldición asesina después de que Voldemort matara a los Potter.

-Pero es imposible… nadie lo ha logrado jamás- dijo McGonagall indignada.

-Lo sabemos… por eso Harry creció siendo conocido por todo el mundo mágico. El era el único sobreviviente a la maldición conocido hasta el momento. En fin… el debía de matar a Voldemort. Pasaron nuestros años en Hogwarts y la segunda guerra mágica se había tornado violenta y más sangrienta que la primera.

-¿Segunda?- preguntó Dumbledore. Hermione tenia la sensación de que el ya conocía la respuesta.

-Si.. la noche en que Voldemort intentó matar a Harry y el hechizo falló, Voldemort se debilitó al punto de estar al borde de la muerte.

-¿Pero como? Esto no tiene ningún sentido- decía Minerva negando con la cabeza. Hermione la entendía. No era fácil.

-Es una larga y complicada historia, pero el resumen… Lily se interpuso entre la maldición que le habían lanzado a Harry, creando una forma muy antigua de magia que ni yo entiendo, protegiendo a Harry de por vida, pero cuando nuevamente Voldemort intentó matarlo, el hechizo de Lily Potter funcionó y Harry termino siendo… un Horrocrux.- por alguna extraña razón, Hermione se sentía explicando el tema a Ron y no a dos de lo grandes magos de la historia.

El sobresaltó no se tardo en escuchar. Ella sabia que debía de ser difícil de escuchar. Después de todo. Un Horrocrux no es cualquier cosa.

-¿Entonces lo consiguió?- pregunto Dumbledore despertando de su sorpresa.

-Si… pero Harry… el fue un accidente. No sabíamos que era hasta ya muy avanzada la guerra, prácticamente ya muy tarde. Habían demasiadas señales pero… hasta que supimos de los Horrocruxes pude saberlo.

-¿Horrocruxes? ¿Hay mas de uno?- pregunto con sorpresa la animaga.

-Para ser exactos, son siete- nuevamente la sorpresa y el horror llenó el lugar. Minerva estaba callada pero viendo fuertemente a un punto en el piso, sus manos impasibles en sus rodillas. Dumbledore asentía un, dos, tres veces y paró.

-Continúe señorita Granger.

\- Harry había sufrido mucho y nuestro ultimo año de estudio decidimos desertar para ir en busca de los Horrocruxes, por orden suya profesor.- Hermione confesó

-Usted dijo que yo estaba muerto señorita. La instrucción fue dada antes que yo muriera supongo- dijo el profesor como si hablase del clima. Eso desconcertaba a Hermione.

-Es correcto. Usted fue asesinado. Pero antes le dijo a Harry que todos los Horrocruxes debían de ser destruidos en orden para vencer a Voldemort. En fin, eso hicimos. Fue un largo año muy peligroso en donde pudimos destruir a casi todos. Aun quedaba la duda de cual era el ultimo, por que… supimos que Harry era un Horrocrux hasta muy tarde.

-¿Tarde?- pregunto McGonagall.

-Si… la noche en que yo llegué, para mi era el dos de Mayo de 1998, el día de la batalla. El día en que voldemort atacó a los estudiantes y Harry, Ron y yo fuimos a luchar para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué pasó señorita Granger?- preguntó tranquilamente Dumbledore. Hermione asintió y continuó con su relato.

-La lucha se había vuelto brutal. Los aurores y la orden del Fénix caía, y los Mortifagos ganaban terreno. Los cuerpos de los estudiantes y los defensores se apilaban cada segundo que pasaba. Nuestros amigos y conocidos incluidos. El castillo… nunca imaginé verlo en ese estado. En un momento de desesperación Harry desapareció. Los buscamos por todos lados pero no logramos encontrarlo. Fue ahí donde usted me encontró profesora.

-¿Yo?- pregunto con ternura la maestra.

-Usted me había regalado un gira tiempo al comenzar mi tercer año para poder tomar mas materias, pero yo se lo devolví al terminar el curso. Usted me busco en la batalla y me lo dio de regreso para que lo utilizara en caso de que fuese necesario. Después, Ron y yo vimos a…. Harry. Voldemort lo había asesinado. La batalla paró por un momentos. Nadie sabia que hacer, Harry era nuestra ultima esperanza. Fue ahí cuando supe que el debía de haber sido el ultimo Horocrux. Lo sospechaba desde tiempo pero ahí se confirmó mi miedo. La batalla se reanudó y las muertes fueron mas rápidas que nunca. Voldemort era ya prácticamente humano, solo faltaba que alguien luchara contra el y lo matara pero ya no había nadie y yo no estaba en condiciones…. Solo habían unos pocos aun de pie. Entonces Ron fue interceptado por una maldición asesina y cayó. Mas tarde intentaron matarme a mi y… abrí los ojos aquí. Mi única teoría es que la maldición le dio de lleno al gira tiempo y es por eso que esta destruido. Pero no se como… como la maldición me hizo llegar aquí- lo ultimo que Hermione dijo fue mas para ella misma que para los demás, que aun procesaban la información que la joven había brindado.

El silencio reinó el lugar por varios minutos, haciendo que la presión en el pecho de la castaña aumentara. No sabia si había sido buena idea el decirle la verdad a ambos profesores pero ella confiaba ciegamente en que podía confiar en ambos, además de que la ayudarían.

-¿Entiende… señorita Granger, que su pasado se ha vuelto en lo mas preciado de nuestro tiempo?- dijo Dumbledore viéndola por sobre sus anteojos con profundidad, intimidando un poco a la castaña.

-Lo entiendo profesor.

-¿Y sabe que si Voldemort, se enterase de su… historia, haría lo posible por obtener sus recuerdos?- nuevamente esa mirada intimidadora.

-Estoy muy consiente de aquello profesor- espetó Hermione con toda la seriedad posible. Al fin y al cabo, sabia todos los recurso que poseía el mago tenebroso y hasta que punto estaba dispuesto a llegar con tal de conseguir lo que lo encaprichaba.

-¿Y que propone que haga en este tiempo señorita Granger?- preguntó Minerva con curiosidad. Tenia los ojos entrecerrados y ya se había levantado. Estaba exactamente en los pies de la bruja mas joven.

Hermione lo pensó unos segundo. Paraba en los rostros de cada amigo que había caído en la lucha. Harry. Ron. Luna. Ginny. Remus. Tonks. Neville. Y sabía que es lo que tenia que hacer para con cada uno.

-Esta es la vida dándome la segunda oportunidad que necesitaba para ayudar a mis amigos- dijo con decisión en la voz.

-¡James!- gritó Black con el cabello revuelto por la carrera que había dado desde la enfermería. Llegó a la sala común en tiempo record.

En la sala común, no había mucha gente, y no le importaba, solamente necesitaba a sus amigos.

-Sirius, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Mary que estaba sentada frente a la fogata haciendo sus deberes. Sirius la saludo sin mucho animo.

-Mary, ¿James?- fue la respuesta dada por el animago. La aludida simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Sirius dejó salir un resoplido y negando la cabeza comenzó nuevamente una carrera hacia su habitación. Gran frustración lo golpeó al notar la habitación vacía.

Dando un par de zancadas, fue hasta el baúl de Cornamenta y sacó el mapa.

-Juro solemnemente que esta es una travesura- la varita de Sirius apuntaba directamente al pergamino desgastado. De este se formaron los pasillos y aulas del castillo mostrando donde esta cada uno.

Sabia perfectamente donde estaría Remus. En la biblioteca. Y tenia razón. Ahí aparecía su nombre flotante, pero para ir por el necesitaba a sus amigos. Peter no aparecía por ningún lado. Que extraño. ¿Y Cornamenta? ¿Dónde se había metido el cabeza dura? Según Sirius, después de Pociones tenía hora libre.

-¡Ahí estas!- gritó emocionado- travesura realizada.

Salió corriendo de su habitación y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos para al final de esta pegar un brinco que lo dejo varios metros mas allá del ultimo escalón. El movimiento sobresalto a la rubia que seguía haciendo sus deberes, derramando un bote de tinta en su trabajo.

-¡Black!- escuchó el grito enfurecido de la leona pero ya no tenia tiempo. Se adentró al túnel que daba al cuadro de la dama gorda y cuando lo abrió…

-¡Canuto!- fue el gruñido que dejo escapar el de lentes, que se encontraba en el piso con el aludido sobre el.

-¡No hay tiempo para enojos, Cornamenta! ¡Rápido! Tenemos que ir por Lunático- Sirius daba ordenes mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el cuello de la túnica de James en las manos y lo levantaba sin esfuerzo aparente. James conocía a su mejor amigo y no podría sacarle la sopa hasta que estuvieran con Remus.

Sirius corría por los pasillos con James en sus talones. Sirius no podía contener su emoción. Ahora conseguirían una oportunidad con la chica y poder resolver las miles de dudas que se apilaban en sus mentes con el pasar de los días.

-Canuto… Remus… no se… va a… ir a… ningún… lado – decía un James cansado detrás del heredero de la antigua y noble casa de los Black.

-¿Tanto Quidditch para cansarte en una corridita, Potter?- preguntó burlonamente El mas alto de los dos.- tranquilo, ya llegamos a la biblioteca.

Sirius abrió las puertas de la biblioteca y se introdujo con dejes de altanería con James detrás de el.

Ambos caminaron con paso decidido bajo las miradas sorprendidas de los demás estudiantes. Ver a Remus ahí era común, pero a Black y a Potter. Eso nunca era bueno.

Y tenían razón. La ultima vez que pasaron tanto tiempo en la biblioteca fue en quinto año cuando se convirtieron en animagos o en segundo año cuando crearon el mapa.

Caminaron hasta el ultimo rincón de la biblioteca. En la ultima mesa se alcanzaban a distinguir dos torres de libros, diez al menos en cada una. Entre las dos torres se alcanzaba a ver una cabellera castaña clara sobre un pergamino. Un tintero abierto y una pluma que se movía sin parar sobre el papel. Los oídos agudos de ambos merodeadores alcanzaban a escuchar el veloz rasgueo de la pluma. Remus podía ser algo intenso a veces.

-Lunático- fue el simple saludo dado por Sirius que le tomó la pluma de la mano dejando una marca de tinta en la mano del aludido.

-Canuto… devuélveme mi pluma, estoy haciendo deberes y saben que…- comenzó a decir con voz cansada pero amenazadora cuando fue interrumpido por los dos pelinegros.

-Que odias que te interrumpamos cuando haces deberes- dijeron al unísono los mejores amigos.

Remus dio un resoplido casi inaudible.

-Me ofendes, Lupin. Creía que somos tus mejores amigos. Deberías de alegrarte al vernos- decía un muy ofendido Black.

-Lo son.. pero no a mi hora de hacer deberes-espetó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a tomar su pluma de la mano del merodeador.

-Como sea, Sirius, ¿por que tanto misterio? ¿qué querías decirnos?

-¡Gracias por recordarme, Cornamenta!-dijo un muy emocionado Sirius que volvió a robar la pluma del estudioso merodeador que dejó que se escuchara su frustración.- ya despertó.

-¿Ya despertó qui- ¡oh!- la iluminación llego al rostro del heredero Potter.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ya interesado el hombre lobo, cruzando los brazos sobre su trabajo sin terminar.

-Dime Remus, ¿en que trabajas?- preguntó Black evadiendo la pregunta para frustrar a sus compañeros. Le encantaba ver el enojo de sus amigos cuando hacia eso.

-Black… contesta- dijo amenazadoramente el licántropo.

-Fue cuando fui a llevar las pociones crece huesos a la enfermería. Cuando llegue también lo había hecho McGonagall. Poppy mandó llamar al director para que visitara a la recién levantada.

-¿La viste?- preguntó James esperanzado.

-No me dejaron. Es por eso que vengo por ustedes. Vamos a ir a visitar a Hermione Granger.- dijo Sirius como si le explicase a un niño cuanto es dos mas dos.

-Pero si Dumbledore o McGonagall están ahí, no podremos pasar.

-James… a veces me sorprende que te hayan elegido como premio anual- ante la respuesta del oji gris, se ganó un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de Potter, revolviendo mas el cabello alborotado de Sirius- ¡me refiero…! A que tenemos el mapa y la capa para cuando podremos entrar

-Dumbledore… ¿confías plenamente en lo que nos dijo Granger?- preguntaba una McGonagall nerviosa. Se encontraba en la oficina del director y este estaba viendo por su gran ventana. La profesora a unos pasos atrás de el.

-Con todo el corazón, Minerva- fue la simple respuesta. No se volteó para enfrentar a la mujer.

-Es peligrosa su mente… tenemos que protegerla de Voldemort. No podemos dejar que se entere.

-Tiene usted razón, Minerva… solo espero… que aun no lo sepa.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. La realidad aun no la agitaba lo suficientemente fuerte para verdaderamente darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Una respiración. Dos… eran mas. No sabia pero alguien más estaba en la habitación. Viró su cabeza para buscar el origen de ese sonido. Simplemente quería estar sola. Fue cuando sus ojos pudieron ver el ligero brillo que dejaba ver la capa de Harry. Siete años con cercano trato con la reliquia la habían ayudado a poderla distinguir aun en la invisibilidad. Sabia que ahí estaba alguien. Y quien mas que los merodeadores. No quería enfrentarlos aun pero su instinto se adelanto a la razón. Tomó la varita que estaba en sus piernas y con un hechizo no verbal lanzó la capa volando mostrando a tres muchachos parados frente a su camilla. El registro de los tres fue bastante rápido.

Remus Lupin. Era alto, pero no como los otros dos. Tenia el cabello del color de la arena, un poco mas obscuro. Tenia ojos cansados y era bastante delgado. Su túnica se veía gastada.

Sirius Black. El padrino de su mejor amigo estaba mucho mejor que cuando lo conoció. Aun con vida, lleno de alegría. Su cabello negro brillaba y le llegaba un poco arriba de su barbilla. Sus ojos grises y hermosos. Era alto y como no llevaba la capa podía verse la buena formación de su musculatura.

Por ultimo, James Potter. No había mucho que registrar de el. Era mas alto que su hijo, si… pero eran prácticamente Harry. Excepto por sus ojos. Harry tenia los ojos de su madre, o eso le habían dicho.

El ver a james ahí, siendo igual a Harry, fue suficiente para que Hermione se diera cuenta de que… Harry no regresaría.

-Harry… - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. El llanto le ganó y simplemente no podía parar.

Juntó sus piernas y las atrajo a su pecho. Colocó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y se abrazó las piernas con fuerza. El llanto empapaba la sabana.

-Harry… Harry… por favor vuelve… Ron… no me dejen sola- lloraba la castaña sin consolación.

Los tres chicos se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber que hacer. ¿Quién era Harry y quien era Ron, y por que la dejarían sola?

James se sentía algo responsable del llanto de la joven, no sabia muy bien por que. Seguro tenia que ver con la realidad de que la joven lo estaba viendo a el antes de estallar en llanto. Dio un paso tras otro bajo la miraba de sus amigos para sentarse lentamente en la camilla y poner una mano en la cabellera de la castaña. Volteó a ver a sus amigos con duda en los ojos sin saber que hacer. Eso de consolar a la gente no era su talento.. eso era de Remus o de Lily. El normalmente era el que hacia llorar a las personas.

-Ya… ya Hermione no llores- dijo en un susurro el de anteojos para después de morder su labio al no ver una reacción de la joven, sino un llanto mas fuerte. Nuevamente regreso la mirada a sus amigos levantando su mano libre preguntando que decir ahora. Los otros dos negaron con la mirada. El llanto los abrumaba.

-Hermione… no esta sola… Harry y Ron regresaran – dijo lentamente frunciendo las cejas y con voz de duda, además de levantar nuevamente la mano en señal de vacilación, al ver a sus amigos negar con la mirada rápidamente tratando de que detenga sus palabras pero fue demasiado tarde y ellos lo sabían. Remus levantó una mano y la estampó en su rostro. Sirius simplemente apretó los labios y negaba con la cabeza lentamente. El llanto de los joven simplemente aumentó. Sirius hizo además de aplaudir sin hacer sonido alguno, causando que James se sintiera algo peor. Cornamenta levantó la mano en puño en dirección a su mejor amigo antes de regresar a prestar atención a la débil chica.

-No, no es así… no regresarán por que están muertos- dijo para sorpresa de todos la castaña. Las miradas de los hombres vieron los ojos lagrimosos que se entre dejaban ver entre el cabello revuelto y las rodillas. No sabían que decir. Lo directa que fue la joven los asombró como para decir otro vago intento de calmante.

El llanto reanudó. Hermione sentía la ya familiar sensación de perdida oprimirle el pecho. Le dolía inmensamente la ausencia de sus mejores amigos, de sus hermanos. Las risas y los buenos momentos estaban lejos de su mente. Todo fue remplazado por la amargura y la depresión. Ni siquiera los familiares rostros presentes podían animarla, eso pensaba.

-Hermione… dinos que podemos hacer para ayudarte- dijo el que estaba mas cerca de ella posando nuevamente su mano pero esta vez en la espalda de la castaña y dando un ligero masaje en círculos.

-Nada- señaló la muchacha. Su voz apenas audible escapando por entre los huecos que permitía la apretada posición de feto que tenia la muchacha.

-Debe haber algo para… aliviar tu dolor un poco – Remus había tomado el lugar al otro lado de la camilla y ponía una mano sobre el pie de la castaña. Sirius optó por no entrar en el espacio personal de la joven que lloraba y sentarse simplemente sobre la camilla, como a la mitad.

La luz de las ventanas seguían alumbrando la habitación, pero de alguna manera, Hermione tenia frio.

La castaña al sentir la presencia tan de cerca, decidió levantar el rostro empapado en lagrimas. Los ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto y el labio inferior le temblaba un poco. Hermione no miraba a ninguno, simplemente veía sus pies y la mano que había en uno de ellos. Levantó ambas manos y las paso por sus mejillas con fuerza, liberando a su piel del liquido. Después paso a limpiarse las lagrimas con la sabana.

-Lo superare yo sola con el tiempo, gracias- exclamó dulcemente la muchacha para sorpresa de todos. Levantó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Sirius vio que no era sincera por que… simplemente sabia. No le llegaba a los ojos.

Los demás chicos asintieron y Hermione estaba abrumada por los tres chicos a su alrededor. Sirius había muerto hace dos años y Remus no hace mas de dos semanas para su tiempo. James nunca lo conoció pero su remembranza con Harry era demasiada. No sabia como iba a tener que actuar con ellos. Todo iba a ser distinto. Nunca había sido buena actriz pero… ahora se convertiría en la mejor intérprete del mundo mágico.

-Soy… -su voz sonaba rasposa así que la aclaro y volvió a hablar. – me llamo Hermione Granger, pero creo que eso ya lo sabían.

La sonrisa que se desplegó en su rostro era sincera. Los merodeadores debían de tener aun el mapa en posesión suya. Según lo que le contaron, Filch lo confiscó casi al termino de séptimo año. Esa debió de ser la manera en que supieron su nombre. Debió de haber causado una buena impresión en los chicos puesto que ella tenia entendido de que eran unos descuidados a los que no les importaba mucho. Tal vez Remus exageraba.

Los merodeadores sonrieron algo incomodos sin saber que explicar.

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin. Y estos dos son James Potter y Sirius Black- dijo con una sonrisa tierna el licántropo, señalándose primero a si mismo y después a cada merodeador respectivamente.

-Encantada- dijo con un asentimiento de la cabeza ligero. El silencio lleno en lugar de repente y nadie sabia que decir.

-Así que… ¿Hogwarts?- preguntó ella sin tener mucho de que hablar.

-El hogar de todos los magos- respondió James con una sonrisa.

-Me dio la impresión. El profesor Dumbledore habla muy alto del colegio- mintió la chica. Sabia que tenia que tener una historia para encubrir su pasado, pero no sabia muy bien que tanta realidad y que tanta ficción debía añadir. Ella sabia que entre mas mentiras diga, mas fácil será ser descubierta.

-Era de esperarse. El mago creo que ha vivido lo mismo que Hogwarts- dijo una voz frente a ella. Sirius. Realmente era muy guapo. Hermione dejo escapar unas risitas. El comentario le recordaba a Ron y sus ocurrencias. El pensamiento la entristeció un instante pero se fue por completo al ver el golpe que le daba Remus al peli negro.

-¿Es muy viejo?- preguntó riendo la castaña. Tal vez estar aquí no iba a ser tan malo.

-La verdad… no lo se. Ahora que lo pienso, desde que era pequeño conocía a Dumbledore tal y como esta ahora. Su barba y sus locuras- dijo James frunciendo ligeramente las cejas.

Hermione sonreía y asentía. Ella pensaba lo mismo hasta que el profesor fue asesinado. El hombre parecía no envejecer.

-Entonces… ¿qué nos cuentas de ti, Hermione Granger?- Preguntó James en tono burlón.

-No hay mucho que decir supongo- _que gran mentira, Hermione_\- pueden preguntar.

Supuso que iba a ser mucho mas fácil ir inventando las mentiras conforme a las preguntas. Solo esperaba no estropearlo.

-Bien… empecemos por una sencilla… - comentó James colocando una mano sobre su barbilla y frunciendo bastante las cejas. Evidencia de su fuerte pensamiento. Remus negó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Remus por fin. Hermione respiró mas tranquilamente. Eso definitivamente era mas fácil. Esperaba preguntas mas complicadas.

-Bueno… tengo dieciocho pero en unos días cumpliré diecinueve.-dijo asintiendo la castaña.

-¡Wow! Eso te convierte en una de las mas grandes de la generación… te han ganado Sirius- dijo James sonriendo evidentemente divertido. El aludido soltó un pequeño gruñido a modo de respuesta. Este Sirius era diferente. El que ella conocía pudo habérsele lanzado a puñetazos. Claro que este Sirius, no había vivido lo mismo que el suyo.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- cuestionó tímidamente la castaña.

La voz de Hermione pareció hacer reaccionar al merodeador que había estado viendo hacia todo menos la joven. Ella sabía perfectamente cuando era su cumpleaños. Había ayudado a Harry durante dos años para buscar un regalo lo suficientemente elevado para el excéntrico Sirius Black.

-Diecinueve de Octubre- respondió con voz calmada sin verla directamente a los ojos.

-Curioso… el mío el Diecinueve de septiembre- añadió muy dulce Hermione. No sabia por que pero el ver al padrino de Harry con vida la ponía muy feliz. Después de todo… el le enseñó legeremancia y oclumancia, entre otras cosas. Al escuchar esto, Sirius levantó la mirada y la poso sobre los ojos miel. Estos estaban llenos de ternura y calidez, pero también llenos de dolor y pérdida. Eso la hizo parecer mas débil ante sus ojos, y la necesidad de protegerla le comenzó a crecer en el interior.

-Ya que hablamos de fechas, el mío es el veintisiete de marzo y el de Remus acá es el diez del mismo mes, así que esperamos regalos. A mi me gusta el Quidditch, a Remus leer… de todo prácticamente- parloteó Potter acomodándose mejor en la camilla, chocando un poco con el brazo de Sirius. Remus simplemente trajo una silla y se acomodó.

La castaña rió con ganas ante el comentario. James la hacia sentir como en casa. No sabia como explicarlo. Era como la madriguera en persona.

-¿Cuál es tu materia favorita?- preguntó Hermione al hombre lobo a su izquierda.

-Esa pregunta es difícil- se adelantó James dándole un pequeño golpe a Hermione en el brazo y levantando las cejas mientras se mordía el labio inferior juguetonamente observando al licántropo que le ofrecía una mirada de odio juguetón.

-Pues, hay varias que me gustan… defensa contra las artes obscuras es una materia apasionante- estaba diciendo pensativamente Lupin.-¿La tuya?

-Pues… Encantamientos y transformaciones son fascinantes… odio pociones- admitió la castaña.

-¡Remus también!- exclamó señalando al hombre lobo. Granger rio por lo bajo y asintió. Sirius seguía sin estar muy participativo pero se notaba que algo lo estaba molestando.

-Sirius… ¿Puedo llamarte así, o prefieres Black?- preguntó cortésmente la castaña. Ella estaba acostumbrada a llamarlo Señor Black cuando estaba con el. Remus mismo le pidió que lo llamara por su nombre cuando dejó de ser el Profesor Lupin.

-Sirius esta bien- dijo el aludido rápidamente, casi inaudible. Los otros dos merodeadores estaban pendientes a la conversación.

-Por que no me preguntas lo que te mueres de ganas por saber- dijo directamente y sin rodeos Hermione. Odiaba cuando la gente daba rodeos.

Sirius abrió los ojos. Estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas directas de los chicos y de Marlene, Dorcas o Lily de vez en cuando pero la forma en que la castaña se expresaba… algún día le iba a causar problemas, estaba seguro.

-Hablas de materias favoritas… materias que se imparten en Hogwarts. Tienes nuestra edad. Pero no asististe aquí… - con la misma táctica que ella, Sirius dijo las cosas directas.

-Lo se… recibí mi carta como todos, pero yo ya tenia varios amigos magos a pesar de ser nacida de muggles. Uno de ellos era de los mas chicos de una gran familia mágica y nos comenzaron a enseñar a Harry, Ron y a mi mucho antes. Decidimos no asistir a Hogwarts para no retrasar nuestro ritmo.- eso… sonaba convincente, se repetía varias veces Hermione en la cabeza. Los chicos abrieron los ojos pero asintieron creyendo la historia.

-¿Nunca quisiste venir a Hogwarts?- preguntó Remus.

-Cuando me sentía sola- y era parte verdad. Cuando peleaba con Ron o Harry, incluso Ginny, siempre agradecía que el castillo de cierta forma la acompañaba en su solitud.- pero éramos varios de la edad… Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Luna… estábamos juntos en todo. En las buenas y en las malas.

-¿Qué pasó? -Otra vez, Hermione sentía frio en la cálida habitación. La mirada de Sirius era como si tratara de comprenderla, como si ella fuera un enigma que el trataba de resolver.

-¿te refieres a la noche en la que llegué?- pregunto la castaña. Black asintió. Hermione podría jurar que sintió a los otros dos merodeadores alejarse un poco de ella. Ella estaba muy sorprendida por igual. Nunca había imaginado a Sirius así de directo. No reparaba en las consecuencias de lo que decía. Remus se lo dijo una vez en Grimmauld Place. Sirius creció, al igual que James, teniéndolo todo. Si ellos querían, lo obtenían. Ahora lo entendía.

-Harry, Ron y yo vivíamos a la deriva. No nos quedábamos en ningún lugar mas de tres noches. Nos enfrentábamos a los Mortifagos de vez en cuando, pero una noche en la que estábamos todos reunidos, nos atacaron. Fue una batalla brutal. Todos murieron, excepto yo claro- respondió la castaña sin ver a nadie. Mejor ir al grano que dar largas. Las cosas son como son. Acéptenlas. El silencio cobijó a los cuatro.

Después de unos segundo de silencio, sintió una punzada en su cabeza. No era de dolor. Era como si alguien empujase las barreras de la mente. Ella empujó de regreso. Su mente se calmó. Puso su vista en sus manos. Nadie hablaba. Otra punzada, esta vez mas fuerte. Ella empujó de regreso. Le incomodaba la sensación. Nuevamente el empujón y la punzada tuvieron lugar. Su magia estaba cansada y aun no se recuperaba por completo, después de todo acababa de despertar, así que el contra empuje fue mas débil. Y ella pudo recordar esa sensación. La había sentido demasiadas veces. Levantó la vista y vio los ojos entrecerrados de Sirius. Parecía que no pasaba nada con el muchacho pero ella sabia perfectamente lo que intentaba hacer. La rabia la llenó.

-¿estas… estas tratando de leerme la mente?- pregunto entre dientes y con los ojos cargados de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía Black a perforar la intimidad de los pensamientos de alguien?

James y Remus, que tenían vasto conocimiento de las habilidades mentales que se le inculcaba a todos los Black, voltearon a ver con los ojos abiertos a su amigo, que estaba igual de sorprendido. Nunca antes había sido detectado cuando intentaba descubrir la verdad de la mente de alguien.

-¿!Quien te dio el derecho de entrar en los pensamientos de alguien, Black?!- Exclamó ella con rabia creciente en su interior. Ella se encontraba vulnerable emocionalmente y con tantas ideas en la cabeza y gracias a merlín, el hombre que intentaba atravesar las barreras de su mente, fue el mismo hombre que le enseñó como ponerlas. Si ella no hubiera sabido como hacerle, su mentira hubiera explotado en su propia cara, pero al menos con uno de los buenos. Si hubiera sido con alguno otro, la historia seria diferente. Remus se levantó rápidamente de su silla y estaba indeciso si hablar para defender a su amigo o quedarse al margen.

-Yo.. lo siento- dijo débilmente y a regañadientes el mago. Hermione podía estar casi segura que lo decía por obligación que por sentirlo de verdad. Podría hasta decir que lo que verdaderamente lamentaba es el golpe al orgullo que le acababan de dar. Nadie antes había desafiado a Black en el arte de la mente.

-¿Lo sientes?- espetó ofendida la castaña. Su cuerpo se había convertido en anfitrión de un mar de emociones. No podía controlar a todas y sabia que estaba explotando de mas con Sirius pero no le importaba.

-Cielos Granger… cálmate- dijo ahora si mas alterado el animago- en serio lo lamento, no debí de haberlo hecho. Es costumbre cuando siento que alguien me miente.

-No estoy mintiendo Black- dijo ella con dolor en los ojos. No quería pelear, estaba cansada de eso, de estar a la defensiva- y lamento explotar así, simplemente estoy algo alterada.

La respuesta de la castaña abrumó al peli negro. El había intentado leer su mente. El sabia que era incorrecto. Ella se disculpaba por haber sido franca con el. No la entendía… pero le gustaría hacerlo. Se daba cuenta de eso ahora.

-Wow… esa si es la forma de crear tensión, Sirius- dijo un James sonriente y riendo ante la escena.

-Cállate James- respondieron no solo Remus y Sirius, pero Hermione también. La confianza que tenia con el de anteojos fue instantánea.

-Vaya… ¿Con que confianzudos eh Granger?- preguntó sonriendo de lado el moreno de lentes colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña. Hermione se encogió de hombros al sentir el peso del brazo del cazador de Quidditch. Rápidamente lo quito.

-Lo siento, Mione- dijo con cara de susto.

-¿Mione?- pregunto ella sonriendo de lado.

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó velozmente el heredero Potter.- es que Hermione esta muy largo y Mione suena bonito- parloteaba

Ella negó con la cabeza riendo.

-Mione… me gusta- aceptó ella. No es que nunca hubiera escuchado ese apodo, pero la forma en la que James lo decía. Era como si escuchara a Harry y a otra persona completamente diferente al mismo tiempo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro largo. Sabia que su forma de actuar no era completamente ella. Es que simplemente no podía evitar recordar a sus amigos estando con ellos.

-supongo que te unirás a Hogwarts a partir de ahora- dijo Remus sacando a Hermione se de sus pensamiento.

-Así es. Dumbledore cree que es la mejor manera y que nadie lo cuestionará- dijo ella esperanzada de que así sea. No quería tener al ministerio de magia detrás del director cuestionando la misteriosa chica que apreció de la nada.

-¿En que casa te gustaría estar?- pregunto Sirius. Ahora Hermione podía notar lo arrepentido que se encontraba el joven.

Después de escuchar la pregunta ella realizó que supuestamente no sabia nada acerca de las casas.

-¿Casas?

-Cuatro. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Cada alumno es seleccionado para asistir a cada casa dependiendo sus habilidades y cualidades. – Comenzó a explicar Remus.

-Oh claro, lo había leído en _Hogwarts, la historia_. Ustedes están en Gryffindor supongo.- mencionó casualmente la chica.

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó inocentemente James, pero con genuina curiosidad.

-La insignia de tu túnica dice Gryffindor, y es del mismo color que la de los demás. No es difícil adivinar- hizo notar la castaña sorprendiendo a los peli negros y sacando una risitas por parte de Remus.

-Creo que Remus y tu se llevarán bien, estas en lo correcto- dijo Sirius riendo.

-Pero Black… sino recuerdo mal, y estoy positivamente segura de que no es así, toda tu familia va a Slytherin- mencionó la castaña siguiendo su interpretación.

-Lo se… y fue una opción, pero a la hora de seleccionar también mucho depende de la opción personal. Nunca se dudó de que James aquí fuera en Gryffindor, pero con Remus estuvo la opción de Ravenclaw.

La castaña simplemente asintió. Se comenzaba a entumir en la posición en la que estaba. Sus articulaciones le rogaba por que estirara las piernas. Remus pareció darse cuenta de esto y se puso de pie.

-Hermione, nos da mucho gusto de que estés bien, pero lamentablemente tenemos clase, y te dejaremos descansar.- sonriendo mencionó Remus.

-¡Lunático!- exclamaron ambos pelinegros.

-Nada de Lunático… tenemos clase- tomando el cuello de la túnica de Sirius, dio un jalón y lo puso de pie. A regañadientes James lo imitó.

-No quiero que tengan problemas por mi- admitía Hermione sonriendo.

-Vendremos a visitarte cuando tengamos tiempo- prometió James mientras se alejaba con Remus en sus talones y Sirius a un lado.

El ultimo, al estar a unas cuantas camillas a lo lejos, dio media vuelta y regresó junto a la castaña. James y Remus vieron el movimiento de su amigo pero siguieron caminando. Sabían que Sirius prefería hacer eso solo.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó la castaña al ver la mirada impaciente en los ojos grises.

-Hermione, realmente lamento haber intentado leer tu mente. Fue grosero e inapropiado… te pido una disculpa.- al decir estas palabras, el estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos de Hermione. Tomó la mano de la castaña y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda. Ella solamente pudo asentir atónita. Sirius le soltó la mano muy a su pesar y reanudo su camino. Ella simplemente veía como se marchaban los merodeadores hasta desaparecer por la puerta de la enfermería. La soledad la inundo nuevamente y dejó que las lagrimas volvieran a escapar. Se encontraba sola.


	8. Chapter 8

El resto del día pasó lento para los merodeadores. Las clases literalmente fueron una tortura, incluso para Remus que normalmente era el mas feliz por atender las clases. A penas participó en defensa contra las artes obscuras. Eso era extraño. Lo que era mas extraño aun, era que Peter no aparecía. No fue a clases, ninguna. Sirius les dijo que cuando fue a buscarlos y había utilizado el mapa para sber donde estaban, no vio a Peter por ningún lado. Todos se preguntaba donde podría estar y por que había salido del castillo.

-Tal vez estaba cansado y decidió irse a dar un paseo al bosque prohibido como Colagusano- decía un esperanzado James sin una teoría mejor.

-¿Peter? ¿solo? ¿En serio James? ¡Jamás se atrevería! Sabes como es el- exclamó Sirius que tenia los ojos cerrados y los brazos doblados detrás de el para utilizar sus manos como almohadas.

Los tres se encontraban en los jardines de Hogwarts. El día era esplendido. El sol calentaba y no hacia aire. Era perfecto. Y debían aprovechar antes de que llegara el invierno. James tenía su snitch, y como siempre, la atrapaba unos segundos después de soltarla. Remus estaba recargado en el tronco que les daba una ligera sombra mientras leía un libro del que no se podía ver el nombre, pero se veía desgastado y bien utilizado.

Después de la respuesta dada por Sirius, el silencio llenó el lugar, pero eso no les molestaba. Estaban muy a gusto relajándose. Sabían que le habían prometido a Hermione el ir a visitarla en cuanto pudieran, pero no querían atosigarla yendo dos veces al día.

-¿Y eso de que no están planeando alguna travesura? ¿saben que es raro verlos tan… calmados?- Una voz femenina sacó a todos de su ensimismo. El rostro de James se ilumino al reconocer la voz, y una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro. Levantó la mirada para ver la hermosa cabellera pelirroja de su amada.

-¡Lily!- exclamó guardando rápidamente la snitch. El sabia cuanto odiaba que jugara con ella.

Lily se dio cuenta del gesto y sonrió discretamente.

La pelirroja venia acompañada de Marlene, que traía su chongo mas despeinado que en pociones, y Dorcas, con su rostro inexpresivo.

Sirius simplemente abrió los ojos brindando una sonrisa de lado y regresar a su posición anterior.

-¿En que podemos ayudarte, Lily?- Preguntó Remus bajando el libro y dejándolo a su costado.

-Gracias Remus, pero tu nada… de hecho, vengo por ti Potter. McGonagall nos quiere ver. – James se paró en un instante y vagamente intentaba estirar su túnica.

-Claro que quiere vernos- dijo con una sonrisa dando un paso adelante muy rápido, en dirección a Lily que abrió los ojos sin saber que esperar.

-Potter que…- comenzó a preguntar pero el repentino movimiento la dejo sin respiración. James, al acercarse a ella rápidamente la tomó del codo haciéndola girar precipitadamente y la arrastraba, literalmente, de regreso al castillo. Los demás reían y podían jurar que el de anteojos gritaba un ¡adiós! Desde lejos.

-Juro que acabarán juntos- dijo Dorcas para sorpresa de todos.

Marlene ya estaba sentada junto a Remus con las piernas estiradas cruzadas una sobre otra. Dorcas estaba sentada donde antes había estado James, con las piernas entrelazadas frente a los merodeadores y cortaba pedacitos de pasto para entretenerse.

-Sirius… Mary nos dijo que buscaste a James como loco en la sala común, y que por tu culpa tuvo que repetir su tarea de Runas Antiguas- dijo como si nada McKinnon. Tenia también los ojos cerrados y movía las piernas ligeramente, causando que el apunta de su pie golpee levemente el brazo de Sirius, ganándose unos gruñidos amenazadores por parte del oji gris.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- respondió secamente sin abrir los ojos. Remus negaba con la cabeza. Sus amigos… esperaba ver el día en que fueran civilizados.

-¿a dónde ibas con tanta prisa?- preguntó Dorcas inclinándose ligeramente sobre Sirius. Marlene siguió los pasos de su amiga, recogiendo sus piernas y postrando su cabeza sobre la de Sirius, impidiendo que el solo llegara al de el.

Sirius de repente sintió la ausencia del sol y se sintió extrañamente aprisionado. Abrió los ojos. Levanto la ceja izquierda para ver a Dorcas y después levantó la ceja derecha para ver a Marlene. Volvió a cerras los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Ahhh…!- rió ligeramente el animago mientras decía las palabras y se apoyaba en uno de sus codos para levantarse un poco del nivel del piso. –veo que alguien está curiosa.

-¿!Que!?- preguntó inocentemente indignada la rubia platinada- ¡¿nosotras?!... – seguía con la cara de inocente palomita, Sirius la veía con las cejas levantadas y sin mucha expresión así que Marlene rodó los ojos dramáticamente- suelta la sopa Black, ¿qué traman tu y mi primo?

-¿!Que!? ¿!nosotros!?- imitó el animago poniendo una mano en su pecho y dejando ver su perfecta dentadura. Remus reía por los bajo y Dorcas tenia un simple levantamiento de la comisura de los labio. – Nada…

-Black, la ultima vez que te vi tan emocionado por buscar a James, fue la noche anterior a que todo la comida del gran comedor se tornara de colores y del mismo color a la persona que lo comiera. Estuve verde por tres días… ¡tres! Así que tengo el derecho de saber que es lo que planean y mantenerme lo mas lejos posible. –espetó la rubia cruzando los brazos fuertemente en su pecho y meneando la cabeza ligeramente como símbolo de justa reacción.

-Marls… te juro solemnemente que esto no es una travesura- Remus no puso evitar soltar una risotada para taparse después los labios con la mano. Ni Sirius ni Marlene le dieron importancia. Claro esta, que las chicas no veían lo irónico del comentario.

-De alguna manera eso no me es reconfortante… a decir verdad, creo que me asusta mas- entrecerrando los ojos la rubia mencionó con voz tranquila.

-¿Quieres saber que hacíamos? ¡Fuimos a ver a la chica de la enfermería!- exclamó divertido y algo aburrido al mismo tiempo el oji gris. Las chicas y Remus vieron sorprendidos al heredero Black. Remus suponía que mantendrían su aventura a la enfermería entre ellos. Y Peter cuando se dignara a aparecer.

-¿Ya despertó?-Pregunto inquisitoriamente la peli negra.

-Esta mañana- respondió Remus.

-¿Cómo lo saben?- preguntó intrigada Marlene apoyándose en ambas manos delante de ella para estar un poco mas cerca de la conversación.

-Cuando salí de pociones para llevar la poción crece huesos- dijo Sirius sentándose, aun con las piernas estirada y cruzadas una sobre otra.

-¿Y…?- instó a que continuara con la explicación Meadows.

-Y, fui por James y Remus para ir a verla. – se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- una tercera voz femenina apareció. Los cuatro en el piso levantaron la mirada para ver los rizos castaños que enmarcaban una cara algo regordeta. Alice venia aun con uniforme y tenia entre las dos manos lo que parecía una carta.

-¿Frank?- preguntó Marlene haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que hablaba de la carta. Alice dio un suspiro.

-Si… la academia de aurores lo esta matando. Les dejan hacer cosas muy pesadas y mucho papeleo… no puedo creer que se acaba de graduar y ya será un auror.- se sentó junto a Sirius y le dio una cálida sonrisa- entonces… ¿cómo se encuentra la chica de la enfermería?

-Hermione Granger… y bien. Ya se despertó por completo.- aclaró Remus con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Que bueno- Alice brindó una hermosa sonrisa risueña. Era algo cómico a decir verdad. Era excelente estudiante y extremadamente dura a la hora de los duelos pero fuera de los salones, era como una niñita.

-Si que lo es Alice- comentó Remus retomando su lectura pensando que hasta ahí llegó la conversación, peor uno no puede dejar a una McKinnon sin saber todo lo que tiene que saber, por que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Por alguna manera, siempre era temprano.

-¿Les dijo algo acerca de cómo llegó aquí?- curioseó la prima Potter.

-Si- fue la simple respuesta de Sirius. Dorcas retomó su juego con el césped, Remus su lectura y Alice leía nuevamente la carta de su novio. En la conversación solo estaban Black y McKinnon.

-¿Y?

-Pues no mucho la verdad… no asistió a Hogwarts por que ya había una familia educándola o algo así, y que un día fue atacada y la mandaron aquí. - _¿qué tanto daño hará que las chicas sepan? Al fin… se iban a enterar por la misma Hermione. Supongo que dormirán en la misma habitación._ Pensaba Sirius. Podía sentir los ojos de Remus sobre el por sobre su libro, pero no dijo nada. El lo sabia también.

-Pero… según Alice eso es imposible- entrecerró los ojos la rubia.

Sirius y Remus levantaron la mirada rápidamente hacia Alice. Sirius se sintió un poco lastimado. Hermione le había dicho que no mentía cuando intentó leer su mente, y ahora se entera de que probablemente si le estaba mintiendo. Tenia que saber.

-¿Qué ustedes no leyeron _Hogwarts, la historia_? – preguntó exasperada la castaña. No era muy común verla así.

-Cariño, la leímos en ¡primer año! Obviamente nadie se acuerda- regañó Marls.

-En fin… Hogwarts esta protegido por hechizos que previenen a que cualquier persona entre. Por eso nadie pude aparecerse. Si la hubieran mandado aquí, hubiera aparecido a los alrededores, pero no, ella apareció en el gran comedor. La única forma en que podía haber aparecido allí, era si ya estaba ahí. – dijo en voz fuerte la futura Longbottom. Estaba realmente sorprendida que ninguno de los que estaban ahí presente con un largo linaje de magos de sangre pura supiera esto. Ella creció sabiendo algunas cosas de Hogwarts por su mamá pero ellos definitivamente debían de haberlo escuchado desde pequeños.

-Pero es imposible… ella obviamente no estaba aquí. – señaló Remus bajando el libro.

-No se, yo simplemente señalo por que no cuadra la historia, nada mas- dijo nuevamente con voz calmada Montgomery.

Sirius se sentía ligeramente traicionado. Si lo que Montgomery decía era cierto, la historia de Hermione verdaderamente era una mentira en todos los sentido, pero si ella tenia que haber estado aquí para aparecer aquí… era completamente ¡ilógico! Sirius se hubiera dado cuenta si ella hubiera estado aquí. La próxima vez que la vean, le sacaría la verdad.

-Potter…. Potter… Potter… -Intentaba decir fuertemente Lily mientras el aludido la jalaba por entre los pasillo sin reparar a la poca habilidad de la pelirroja de mantenerse a pie. Si no paraba iba a caer.- ¡James!

El grito de su nombre con la voz de Evans, hizo al de anteojos parar en seco. La pelirroja colisionó con el pecho del joven que había volteado a verla rápidamente. Ella perdió el balance pero fue sujetada por unas manos duras pero gentiles.

Lily levantó la vista y se encontró bajo la fija e intimidadora mirada del pelinegro. Estaba muy cerca para el gusto de Evans.

-¡Potter!- la pelirroja despertó de su trance y brincó hacia atrás con un las cejas fruncidas, un color rosa extendiéndose por sus mejillas y mirando directamente al piso.

James sonreía de oreja a oreja. Se encontraban en un pasillo obscuro, muy cerca de la oficina de McGonagall. Solos.

-¿Maaaande?- preguntó inocentemente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Nuevamente a medio camino recordó lo mucho que Lily odiaba esto y con un resoplido dejó caer la mano y preguntó con un deje de tristeza- ¿Mande Lily?

Lily podía imaginarse la escena vista desde lejos. Como los dos habían estados muy cerca, casi en una pose romántica para que ella saltara un metro lejos de el, creando un incomodo silencio entre ambos. Ella avergonzada viendo a todos lados menos James y James estaba con la mirada fija en la pelirroja, con unos ojos llenos de amor. Esto desconcertó a la pelirroja. Nunca había visto a James profesar tanto con la mirada.

-Nada. Simplemente quería que pararas… ¡prácticamente me arrastrabas por los pasillo!- exclamó con un deje de exasperación peor se controlo bastante. No era esas explosiones usuales que tenía cuando cruzaba palabra con Potter.

-Lo siento Lily… no me di cuenta, ¿Te lastimé?- preguntaba Potter con terror en la voz.

Lily jamás… nunca antes lo había visto así. Normalmente diría que qué poca habilidad de la pelirroja o que tampoco era para tanto, pero ahora realmente estaba preguntándose si sus actos, habían causado algo a alguien mas. Lily podría jurar que en el verano había… ¿Madurado?

-¡No!, no me lastimaste es solo que… tenia miedo de caer- Lily evitaba la mirada del peli negro. –Sigamos.

Lily comenzó a caminar y se detuvo al notar que Potter no la seguía. Ella giro lista para darle un regaño y paró al ver al joven parado viendo al piso y con una expresión de duda.

-¿Potter?- preguntó débilmente la pelirroja sin moverse de su lugar. Al escuchar su voz, James levantó la vista y la clavó en la de ella. No se movió.

-Lily… solamente… quiero pedirte perdón.- la declaración del heredero Potter la tomó desprevenida y dejó escapar un ligero jadeo de sorpresa.- perdón por todo lo que he hecho. Por como actué con Snape en quinto año, pero simplemente perdí la cabeza cuando te llamó… lamentó haberme comportado como un engreído, un idiota y un altanero, cuando realmente actuaba así para llamar tu atención. Todo… todo fue para que me vieras Lily. Pero ya pasaron seis años y te lo digo muy claro- el oji miel dio unos pasos para colocarse frente a Evans y levantando las manos para hacer énfasis a sus palabras declaró- este año Lily, no dejare que te me escapes. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer pero tu serás mi esposa algún día. Escucha mis palabras.

Lily dejó de respirar por un momento. No sabia que tenia que responder, ni siquiera sabia si tenia que decir algo. La declaración del muchacho fue algo abrumante. Hablar de quererla es algo ¿pero ser su esposa? Definitivamente no esperaba eso. James sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de la oji verde.

-McGonagall nos espera- fue la simple respuesta que le dio James antes las obvias dudas que se formaban en la mente brillante de la nacida de muggles.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que los merodeadores la había dejado sola. Varias horas ya en las que no había parado de llorar. Madam Pomfrey no sabia que hacer con la niña, así que la dejó llorar en paz. Simplemente pasaba de vez en cuando para darle las pociones que tenia que tomarse, y con cada trago que tomaba Hermione mejoraba. Varios de los cortes que cubrían sus brazos estaban despareciendo. El dolor de cabeza había parado casi por completo, excepto que… si, ahora le dolía por el llanto. Su pierna ya estaba casi perfecta. Unas porciones mas de poción crece huesos y listo.

-Es impresionante su forma de sanar, señorita Granger. Me atrevo a decir que en dos días máximo, estará fuera de aquí.

Ella sabía que sanaba rápido. Su cuerpo se entrenó para hacerlo. Después de todo, el año pasado no pasaba ni una semana sin tener cortes o heridas. Era una forma extraña de su cuerpo indicándole que si el no se rendía, tampoco ella.

Hermione estaba recostada de lado en su camilla con la vista fija en el fondo de la habitación. El sol se estaba metiendo y la habitación se estaba enfriando. No quería salir de ahí. Pero tenia que hacerlo, por que iba a ayudar a sus amigos.

Se sentó de repente causando que un ligero mareo nublara su vista. Tenia tantas opciones para hacerlo, y siempre lo quiso hacer y ahora el destino le presentaba en bandeja de plata la mejor manera de hacer que todos tengan el final feliz. Extendió su brazo, y tomó la bolsa de cuentas que siempre llevaba consigo. Era tan pequeña, que cabía en su calcetín. La magia verdaderamente es sorprendente.

Metió la mano hasta el codo. Y buscaba. Buscaba. Buscaba. Tela, libro, tela, metal, ¡papel!. Sacó el paquete de pergaminos nuevos. Metió nuevamente la mano y sacó una pluma y un tintero. Dejó la pequeña bolsa a un lado suyo y volvió a girar a la mesita de noche que tenia a la izquierda. Había una bandeja de metal larga y rectangular con un par de pociones sobre ella. Con cuidado, Hermione quitó las pociones y las colocó a un lado de la bandeja. Tomo con cuidado el fino metal y lo coloco sobre sus piernas. Puso sobre este el tintero y el pergamino. Escribiría todo lo que podía recordar de esta época para que la ayude a idear un plan y salvar a todos. Todos… ¿por donde empezar?

Obviamente las primeras personas que aparecieron en su mente fueron Lily y James. Remojó la punta de la pluma y con cuidado trazó los nombres en el pergamino.

James y Lily Potter. 31 de Octubre de 1981. Valle de Godric.

Al leer lo que había escrito, la tristeza la invadió. Morían tan jóvenes… a la edad de veintiún años, traicionados por uno de sus mejores amigos. Suspiró. Para eso estaba aquí. Para salvarlos.

Su mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Quién seguía? La verdad, el tema de conversación siempre fue James y Lily y las demás personas que murieron en la primera guerra mágica fueron vagos comentarios en las conversaciones. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y la voz de Moody resonó en su mente.

"_Marlene McKinnon, asesinada dos semanas después de haber sido tomada la fotografía. Voldemort borró del mapa a toda su familia.."_

Abrió los ojos con fuerza… ya sabía que escribir.

Marlene McKinnon. Julio 1981. Ubicación desconocida.

Se sentía tan triste. Tanta gente, tanta muerte. Tantas vidas que salvar.

De repente, la voz de Moody volvía a llenar sus oídos. "_Es Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort la mató personalmente."_

Dorcas Meadows. Fecha y ubicación desconocida. Posiblemente septiembre 1981.

Hermione recordaba haber escuchado a Harry decir que Sirius le había contado que casi todos los de la fotografía de la Orden del Fénix original habían muerto en el mismo año en el que la habían tomado. 1981. ¿Por qué septiembre? Remus mencionó que los Meadows murieron antes que los Potter.

La realidad la golpeaba. Pero debía de ser fuerte. Lo había sido desde hace tanto tiempo, que no podía dejar la guardia abajo ahora. En su mente apreció Neville, y lo orgulloso que estaba de sus padres. Y ella sabía que ellos también los estaban, o estarían. Pero la diferencia, es que esta vez. Alice podrá decirle eso a su hijo todas las noches por el resto de su vida. No tenía mucha información por que Neville hablaba poco de ellos, pero la abuela de este, Augusta, le dijo que ellos habían sido torturados un par de días después del asesinato de los Potter, en su propio hogar.

Frank y Alice Longbottom. 2 de Septiembre de 1981. Hogar de los Longbottom.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente en todos esos comentarios que involucraban muette, y sin dudarlo, remojaba la pluma en la tinta espesa y rasgaba el pergamino con emoción contenida y ferocidad.

Fabian y Gideon Prewett. Asesinados por cinco Mortifagos. Ubicación y fecha desconocida.

Regulus Black. Horrocrux cueva. 1979.

Charlus y Dorea Potter. Ubicación y fecha desconocida.

Suspiró lentamente. Ella sabia que habían muchas muertes mas, pero estas serían su prioridad. Ella tenia y se juraba salvar a cada uno de los que estaban escritos en esa lista, y así, apoyar a sus amigos del futuro… salvando a sus amigos del pasado.

Sonriendo tenuemente y con un ligero dolor de cabeza por el llanto, comenzó a guardar sus cosas. El tintero lo cerró y lo metió en la bolsita con cuidado. Siguió el paquete de pergaminos. La bandeja la reacomodó bajo las pociones que había desacomodado. Cunado estuvo todo acomodado y bien organizado, posó la vista sobre el pergamino que tenia unas pocas palabras escritas sobre el, pero llenas de información. Ese pergamino era peligroso. Si caía en manos incorrectas, toda la línea del tiempo se modificaría para peor.

Dejó nuevamente que un pequeño suspiro se escapara de entre sus labios. Lentamente dobló el pergamino en cuatro y lo abrazó fuertemente a su pecho. Esta era la misión de su vida, su segunda oportunidad.

Ahora solo le faltaba pensar, ¿cómo los salvaba? Cerró los ojos y puso ambas manos aun con el pergamino sobre sus ojos. ¿cómo…? ¿cómo…?

Un rostro apareció en su mente. Lentamente surgía de las tinieblas de su cerebro. La sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Y decía su nombre… Hermione… Hermione. Una y otra vez. La piel de Granger se erizó.

Abrió los ojos violentamente y bajó las manos arrugando fuertemente el pergamino.

Ahora sabia.

Tenía la respuesta.

Una rata traicionera.

Un mentiroso.

Un asesino.

Un nombre.

Peter Pettigrew.

**Hola! Ya se que no es el capitulo mas divertido o interesante pero era extremadamente necesario. Algo cursi, pero bueno jaja. Quería hacer una corrección! En el capitulo anterior se dijo que Sirius era un cazador pero en realidad fue bateador, al menos en la historia! Con eso aclarado, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias! **


	9. Chapter 9

-…Por eso espero, que entiendan la responsabilidad y el honor de ser un premio anual- concluyó McGonagall a la larga conversación que habían estado teniendo durante el resto de la increíble tarde que había. Lily sabía que era algo importante pero días como ese… no iban a haber varios.

Minerva estaba sentada rígidamente en su silla, y frente a su escritorio estaban ambos premios anuales. Lily, sentada de un amanera muy similar a la animaga, mientras que James, que conocía a la perfección la oficina, estaba mucho mas cómodo, recargado y con las piernas cruzadas.

La oficina… podría haber pasado por la oficina del director de la casa Slytherin. La decoración era verde esmeralda como las túnicas de la profesora, pero con negro, no con plateado como el nido de las serpientes. Solo se podía decir que era de la directora de Gryffindor, por los varios escudos y leones que habían en la habitación.

La oficina se encontraba dentro del salón de transformaciones y se llegaba a ella por unas escaleras que estaban al fondo del aula. La oficina era de forma circular, bastante pequeña pero a la vez espaciosa. Las paredes eran de piedra gris, aunque casi no se alcanzaba a ver debido a los libreros que cubrían las paredes. Los estantes de estos, estaban repletos de libros, no solo de transformaciones pero de todas la materias impartidas en Hogwarts. Su escritorio, estaba sumamente organizado y limpio. Simplemente había un tintero y una pluma, con un paquete de pergaminos nuevos, un portarretratos pequeño que mostraba a Minerva junto a un hombre un poco mas grande que ella. Lily suponía que era su difunto marido. Finalmente, una pila de tareas aun no revisadas. Todo en orden. Detrás de la animaga, había una pequeña mesa rectangular de la misma madera que el escritorio. Sobre ella habían tres portarretratos mágicos. En una imagen, una McGonagall joven con tres chicas mas, con un uniforme de Gryffindor. La de en medio, era una Minerva mas envejecida a la pasada pero mas joven que la que estaba en la habitación. Estaba vestida con la usual túnica verde esmeralda y su sombrero puntiagudo a juego. Seguramente del año en el que ingresó a dar clases al colegio. Por ultimo, había una foto de todo el profesorado de Hogwarts. Parecía haber sido tomada hace unos cuantos años.

-No se preocupe, profesora… lo entendemos- respondía Lily asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. James simplemente asintió.

-¿Ambos?- preguntó la profesora levantando una ceja inquisitoriamente. Lily movió su mirada a donde la dirigía la profesora. Ambas brujas observaban a Potter. Este tenia la boca abierta con sorpresa y las cejas levantadas con asombro. La mano del pelinegro pegada a su pecho, ofendido. Al ver la inexpresividad de ambas brujas, rodó los ojos y habló.

-Si profesora, también yo- dijo ya sin mucho animo. Lily sonrió discretamente sin ser vista por sus acompañantes de habitación.

-Eso espero Potter. Dumbledore seleccionó al señor Lupin como prefecto durante su quinto año para mantenerlos a raya, pero al ver que eso no funcionó, esperamos que al tenerlo en una posición de responsabilidad, se tome el trabajo en serio y usted y su secuas, el señor Black, se comporten.

-Lo entiendo profesora… no se preocupe. Hemos cambiado- prometió James con toda la sinceridad que podía expresar con la voz.

_¿Es posible? ¿En serio los famosos "merodeadores" pudieron madurar en lo poco que dura un verano? ¿James, digo Potter, realmente ha cambiado? _

Lily miraba de lado al de anteojos. James volteó a verla al captar la escurridiza mirada que recibía de ella. La pelirroja se tornó de un ligero color rosa y bajo la mirada para clavarla en sus manos que tomaban juguetonamente su falda.

Minerva sonrió ligeramente viendo a ambos estudiantes.

-Me alegra oír eso señor Potter… pueden retirarse- con un movimiento de su mano, indicó a ambos jóvenes con dirección a la puerta. Los premio anual asintieron captando que era momento de su retirada y se pararon a prisa para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Se me olvidaba…- los detuvo la voz de la profesora. Los dos alumnos detuvieron su caminar y giraron la cabeza para ver a una sonriente McGonagall que se había puesto de pie.

-No te creo- reía Black a carcajadas dentro de la sala común. Los de los primero años habían abandonado la habitación hace ya unas horas. Los únicos que permanecían en la habitación eran Black, Meadows, McKinnon y Montgomery, unos chicos de quinto año y una niña de sexto sentada junto al ventanal leyendo un libro muggle.

-Lo juro… Mi tía siempre corría tratando de atraparlo- reía a coro Marlene. Alice estaba soltando unas risitas y Dorcas sonreía abiertamente. La ultima verdaderamente se estaba divirtiendo.

-¡No me lo puedo imaginar! ¡y eso que yo tengo una sobrina metamórfaga! – El abdomen de Sirius dolía de tanto reír. Eso de burlarse de James sin que el estuviera era bastante divertido.

-Después de eso, Dorea tenia que esconder su varita…- comentó Marlene limpiando una lagrima que caía por su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Ah…! James me querrá matar cuando me burle de esto en su cara- decía jadeando el peli negro.

-¡Oh! No.. no puedes decirle- Marls lanzó una mano en dirección del oji gris haciendo ademan de pararlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me hizo jurar que no se lo contaría a nadie o me cortaría el cabello mientras dormía.

-Marls, esa amenaza te la hizo a los nueve años… seguro ni se acuerda- decía con una amplia sonrisa Alice, sentada en el piso.

-Oh créeme… James recuerda- dijo con un tono de es-un-hecho mientras sonreía de lado y levantaba una ceja- además, querida Marls.. si se lo hubieras contado a Remus, no le hubiera dicho nada a james, por seguridad propia. ¿Yo? Pienso restregárselo en la cara, hasta que le duela- concluyó riendo ante la realidad que el muy bien conocía.

Marlene simplemente resopló dándose por vencida.

Sirius comenzó a sentir el cansancio del día. Clase, la carrera por sus amigos. La visita a Hermione, clases. Clases, descansar. Por el momento quería simplemente llegar a su cama y que lo despierten en unos días. Además, mañana tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch por la mañana.

Dejó escapar un largo bostezo que se lo contagió a Alice. Todos estaban cansados. Las primeras dos semanas de clases han sido ¡mortales!.

-Creo que es hora de que este adonis se vaya a dormir- ante esto, las tres leonas rodaron las ojos y sonrieron. Ya conocían el ego de los Black.-Adiós chicas

-Adiós Sirius- respondieron a coro Alice, Dorcas y Marlene.

Sirius se levantó de su lugar en el sillón frente a la chimenea y subiendo dos escalones a la vez, se dirigió a su habitación. Remus se disculpó desde los jardines para ir a dejar el libro que había estado leyendo y poder pedir prestado otro. Seguramente iba a tardar… aun así, la biblioteca cerraba en treinta minutos. James seguía con McGonagall y Lily y si no se dormía pronto, sabia que James llegaría parloteando de lo mucho que ama a Lily y lo rojo que es su cabello. Mejor se apresuraba. ¿Peter? No sabía donde se había metido.

Abrió fuertemente la puerta de su habitación y la ultima persona que había estado en sus pensamientos estaba parado a la mitad de la habitación.

-¡Peter!- exclamó sonriente el animago cerrando la puerta tras de el- ¿dónde estuviste todo el día desde pociones? Te traté de buscar pero no te encontraba por ningún lado.

Black pasó de largo de su mejor amigo y dirigió su caminar a su cama. Rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse y aventar su ropa por alrededor de su cama. Se puso una camiseta blanca desgastada y unos pantalones de tela gruesa, azules con rayas blancas.

Sirius giró y se sentó en su cama esperando la respuesta del animago. Estaba ansioso por contarle de la extraña pero misteriosa chica que estaba en la enfermería. Moría de ganas por decirle como ha sido la única que ha podido evadir sus habilidades mentales. Quería contarle su opinión de la muchacha. Quería decirle la teoría de Alice Montgomery. Quería narrarle la fea historia de la joven, de todo lo que sufrió la noche en la que había aparecido en el castillo el primero de Septiembre. Simplemente… quería hablar de Hermione Granger y el misterio que la envolvía. Estaba a punto de olvidar la pregunta que le había hecho a su amigo animago pero paró en seco al escuchar la respuesta de Peter.

-Lo.. lo siento S-Sirius… estuve t-todo el día en la e-enfermería.- dijo nerviosamente Peter. Sus manos entrelazadas. Caminaba rápidamente a su cama.

Sirius no entendía… el había buscado en el mapa. Peter simplemente no estaba en el castillo. Y ellos estuvieron en la enfermería por aproximadamente cuarenta minutos.

-¿Todo el día?- preguntó curiosamente Sirius girándose lentamente para comenzar a des tender su cama. Odiaba que le mintieran y Peter… le estaba mintiendo.

-Si… er…todo e-el día… d-desde pociones – el animago evadía la mirada del oji gris a toda costa. Nunca había sido excelente mintiendo a Sirius. Pero no podía permitir que descubrieran la verdad.

El ambiente de la habitación cambió drásticamente. Cuando llegó, Canuto sentía calidez y familiaridad con la habitación y con el chico que estaba presente. ¡Uno de sus mejores amigos, por merlín!... pero Peter, nunca le había mentido. Y ahora lo hacia claramente. Lo sabía… por que cuando el reclamaba estar en la enfermería, el resto de los merodeadores estaban. Era imposible. Pero, ¿por qué le mentía? ¿qué razón debía de tener?. El ambiente ahora se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Hacia frio y se sentía la incomodes en el aire.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sensación de desconfianza se apoderó de el y se sintió morir. Sus amigos sabían lo mucho que odiaba las mentiras. El creció en un hogar donde las relaciones se basaban en las mentiras. Un hogar en donde primero eran las mentiras que el amor. Y todos saben cuanto piensa Canuto del amor. Los merodeadores aprendieron a tratar a Sirius y sabían que no importaba que tan fea o cruda sea la verdad, siempre iba a ser mejor que mentir. ¡Todos sabían! ¿y ahora Peter le mentía?

Se odiaba a si mismo por desconfiar en uno de sus mejores amigos.

Peter estaba ansioso por escuchar la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con voz ronca metiéndose entre las sabanas tratando de recuperar un poco el calor que había perdido.

-Oh… mmm… una poción…- la simple y vaga respuesta denotaba mentira. Sirius estaba que no podía controlarse.

Normalmente, y con cualquier otra persona, Sirius explotaría y sacaría su varita para amenazar al mentiroso hasta conseguir la verdad. Pero con Colagusano no podía hacer eso… era uno de sus mejores amigos… una de las pocas personas que no le mentían.

Estaba equivocado.

-Buenas noches- y sin esperar respuesta, cerró los doseles de su cama. Estaba tapado hasta el cuello con las cálidas cobijas que brindaba el colegio.

Se desesperó. Las pateó. Ahora cubrían solamente la pierna izquierda hasta la rodilla. El pie derecho estaba sobre una montaña de tela arrugada. El brazo izquierdo, extendido sobre la cama mientras que la derecho, con un movimiento súbito se coloco sobre los ojos de Black. Una respiración profunda. Dos respiraciones profundas. Su mente no estaba en paz. Pero quería dormir. Dormir y no pensar en las mentiras. Quería apagar al mundo. Y así se quedo hasta perderse en la inconciencia.

-El entrenamiento fue brutal- decía con la boca llena James. El cabello estaba mas revuelto que nunca. Sus anteojos un poco torcidos y la túnica mal puesta. A leguas se veía que se había bajado de la escoba y había corrido a lo que quedaba del desayuno. Sirius en cambio, estaba pulcramente arreglado, como siempre.

James se encontraba sentado junto a Sirius en la derecha y a Marlene a la izquierda. Los tres comiendo montañas de comida tratando de reponer las calorías quemadas durante la practica de la mañana. Ambos chicos asintieron al comentario del capitán.

Frente a ellos estaban Remus y Lily con un libro abierto a cada lado. Dorcas comía tranquilamente sin escuchar realmente lo que decían a su alrededor. Alice apenas podía comer por estar releyendo al carta que le había mandado al día anterior Frank. Cuando amanecieron, Peter seguía dormido. Remus simplemente no quiso despertarlo. Ya sabia que si no lo dejaban tener suficientes horas de sueño, estaría de mal humor durante todo el día. También si se quedaba sin desayunar, lo cual es algo irónico y complicado.

-¿Te molestaría hablar cuando no tienes la boca llena, Potter?- preguntó la pelirroja sin levantar la vista. James tragó de golpe al escuchar que su amada le hablaba.

-Claro Lily, lo siento- dijo a su pesar James. Todos estaban sorprendidos. Era raro verlos hablar civilizadamente, por así decirlo.

Evans levantó la vista para ver al heredero Potter. No era feo. Eso lo sabia desde que lo conoció. Y definitivamente, había cambiado. No sabia como, ni entendía de que manera, pero Potter… había madurado. Ya no era escandaloso, ni actuaba como un idiota cuando estaba con ella. No era que ahora era totalmente calmado, si en estas dos semanas ya le había pedido una vez que fuera su novia. Pero, era mas… controlado. No andaba alardeando, ni iba hechizando a cuanto estudiante cruzase su camino.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, florecita?- la voz de Black la sacó de su ensimismo haciéndola enrojecer hasta las orejas. Todos estaban pendientes de la reacción de Lily y podía escuchar las risas de Alice y Remus. James simplemente sonreía y tenia un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-No se de que hablas, Black- gruñó Lily retomando su lectura. La risotada similar a un ladrido no se hizo esperar.

Cuando levantó la vista nuevamente, pasando a los leones frente a ella, su vista se enganchó con unos ojos negros y profundos. La veían con odio y rencor… ella sabia muy bien cuales eran los pensamientos que surcaban la mente del Slytherin. Aparecieron los mismos recuerdos detrás de sus ojos.

La tristeza la invadió… nadie quiere nunca perder a su mejor amigo. Simplemente… es antinatural. Lily sabia que no había persona que la conociese mejor… en fin.

Bajó la mirada con pesadumbre para clavarla en la comida frente a su plato. Eso, no era lo único que se clavaba en su plato, el mismo tenedor de la pelirroja estaba amenazando con llenar al circulo de metal lleno de hoyitos.

-¿Estas bien, Lily?- preguntó discretamente el hombre lobo a su oído. Lily le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y una ligera sonrisa que no llego a los ojos.

-¡Ah…! esto es vida- comentó el señor Potter haciéndose un poco para atrás y sobándose la barriga que estaba llena. Los dos chicos que estaban a su alrededor asintieron en acuerdo con su capitán. Lily no pudo evitar mas que reír. La mirada del de anteojos se iluminó y la miró con sorpresa.

Lily desvió la mirada rápidamente, o sería la segunda vez hoy que se ponga roja y eso con Potter era ya decir mucho.

No pasaron muchos minutos, cuando todo en la mesa cambió. Black se puso ligeramente rígido y tenso. James estaba a punto de preguntarle que es lo que sucedía cuando el pelinegro se excusó parloteando algo de tener que ir a la biblioteca y con un profesor y libros y deberes… prácticamente decía cosas sin sentido. Sin mas, se puso de pie y tomando apresuradamente sus cosas, se largó dando zancadas. Desapareció por la puerta del gran comedor con la vista de todos los que habían estado en la mesa clavada en el lugar por el que dejó de verse el heredero Black.

Unos cuantos segundos mas tarde de que desapareciera el alto bateador, pareció a vista un joven mas bajito que el anterior, y sin el cuerpo escultural de Sirius.

-¡Eh! ¡Peter! – James se había levantado un poco de su lugar y le hacia señas al recién llegado. A este, se le ilumino el rostro y fue corriendo a tomar el asiento que antes ocupaba Sirius. – Que bueno que alcanzaste algo de desayunar… acabas de perder a Sirius. Se fue unos minutos antes de que tu llegaras.

La pelirroja pudo notar un deje de incomodidad en el cuarto merodeador al escuchar el nombre de Black, pero era incoherente e ilógico. Eran mejores amigos. Tal vez simplemente habían reñido. ¿qué le importaba?

-¿E-en serio?- preguntaba tímidamente Pettigrew mientras untaba mantequilla en un par de tostadas y las metía de un jalón a su boca. Muy desagradable.

-Si… tenia que ir a la biblioteca, o con un profesor o algo por el estilo- exclamó James quitándole importancia al tema. El lugar se hundió en el silencio. Simplemente se alcanzaba a escuchar el bullicio del gran comedor. Los chismes de los de primer año, los de tercero alardeando de la primera ida a Hogsmeade, los de sexto y séptimo coqueteando. El sonido de las copas chocando la madera de las mesas cuando se colocan de regreso, o el sonido del liquido llenando nuevamente las copas. El sonido de cubiertos chocando y metal moviéndose. El sonido de la gente masticando y tragando sus alimentos. Lily se sintió encerrada un momento.

Se paró rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros.

Sin poder evitarlo, una vez mas… Lily se puso roja.

-Yo me retiro… Potter, ya sabes donde y a que hora… no llegues tarde- amenazó la pelirroja.

-Dicho esto, tomo su libro y su mochila y salió con la cara en alto hasta desaparecer como lo había hecho Canuto con anterioridad.

James se atragantó tratando de darle una respuesta pero ella simplemente se marchó.

-¿a dónde van, eh, Potter?- preguntó con una mueca divertida Marlene. Alice se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior y levantaba constantemente las cejas, Dorcas miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al de anteojos. Remus simplemente levantó la vista de su libro por unos segundos sonriendo de lado, antes de volverse a sumergir en el complicado texto.

-A… a… un encargo de McGonagall- espetó el cazador, nervioso ante todas las miradas. Y repitiendo los movimientos de los dos antes que el, tomó sus cosas y salió apresuradamente del gran comedor transpirando ligeramente. Se fue con la mirada, no solo de los chicos, pero de casi todo el gran comedor en su espalda.

James podría jurar, peor no estaba seguro, de que a la hora de salir por la gran puerta de madera, sus amigos soltaron una risotada.

La cena había llegado lo mas pronto que fue posible. El día había pasado rápido y las clases no habían sido una completa tortura. Después del desayuno, Sirius desapareció hasta como medio día donde llegó con galantería diez minutos tardes a defensa contra las artes obscuras, perdiendo puntos para la casa de los leones. Por parte de los demás, fueron a todas sus clases del día y participaron como siempre.

-¿Dónde están James y Lily?- Preguntaba Remus por sobre el alboroto del gran comedor.

Habían llegado al gran salón hace aproximadamente diez minutos y se habían sentado en su habitual lugar. Como buenos amigos, los merodeadores le habían guardado un lugar al de anteojos que simplemente no se dignaba a aparecer. Mientras tanto, las chicas tenían el mismo sentimiento de amistad y tenían un lugar guardado para la pelirroja.

-No me sorprendería que se encuentren dentro de un armario de escobas explorando territorio- el tono de Black era meloso y burlón. Marlene y Remus le golpearon el brazo al unísono- ¡Hey! ¡Que estos son los que te salvan de ser aplastada por las Bludgers, McKninnon!

El ofendido e indignado heredero Black sobaba fuertemente el área de los golpes. Parecía un niño pequeño.

-No están en un cuarto de escobas, Black- dijo con voz monótona Dorcas. Lo dijo por sobre una taza de té que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

-¿Cómo…?- empezó a cuestionar el pelinegro.- espera… tu sabes dónde están ¿no es así?- Black se recargo ligeramente sobre la mesa y apuntó uno de sus dedos a la inexpresiva cara de Dorcas.

Las miradas se fueron a ver a la pelinegra que tenia sus ojos obscuros clavados en la plata.

La respuesta de Dorcas fue… ninguna. Simplemente continuó bebiendo su té.

-¡Oh vamos Dor! Dinos donde están- suplicaba con voz caprichosa la futura señora Longbottom.

Dorcas simplemente dirigió sus ojos lentamente a la que estaba sentada junto a ella, dio un sorbo a su te, y regreso su mirada al frente. Alice refunfuñó.

Remus estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando las puertas del gran comedor, que se habían mantenido cerradas cuando llegaron casi todos los estudiantes, se abrieron de par en par y un mar de rojo, negro, y castaño atravesaron el umbral.

A la cabeza James y Lily, los premios anual. La primera tenia un ligero tono de rojo en sus mejillas al tener tanta atención por parte de toda la escuela. Por su parte, James caminaba con la cabeza en alto, sonriendo de lado acostumbrado y complacido con toda la atención.

Los merodeadores y las chicas voltearon a verlos. Estaban a punto de preguntar donde habían estado pero los dos chicos pasaron de largo. Detrás de ellos, caminaba una castaña nerviosa.

Todo el gran comedor la veía ahora.

La joven, era blanca. Mas blanca de lo normal. Se podría decir que tenia un tono algo pálido. Su cabello, que siempre fue rebelde y esponjado, estaba un poco mas controlado. Sus rizos caían libres y bien formados casi a la altura de su busto. Estaba muy delgada, igual o mas que la delgadísima figura de Marlene. Todos se sorprendieron ante el hecho. La joven, dejaba ver un par de vendajes en su brazos y en sus piernas, todos se preguntaban que le había pasado. El rostro de la joven estaba teñido de rojo, pero se alcanzaba a ver una cicatriz que estaba en su mequilla izquierda. Algo fea a decir verdad. Los huesos de su cara estaban muy resaltados, y sus ojos estaban mas saltones, por así decirlo.

La castaña levanto sus ojos color chocolate para ver los ojos plata que le ofrecían una enorme sonrisa, le guiñó el ojo sonriendo de lado, y Hermione sintió mas color subir a su rostro. Mejor concentro su mirada en la espalda de los dos premio anual que iban delante de ella.

Cuando James y Lily llegaron a la mesa del profesorado, le dieron un ¡buena suerte! Y se alejaron para sentarse con sus amigos. Todos tenían la vista fija en la recién llegada.

McGonagall apareció en la escena con un banco de madera bastante pequeño y un sombrero usado y desgastado.

_Genial.. otra vez a pasar por lo mismo… si Ronald pudiera verme estaría muerto de la risa. _El comentario interno de la castaña le dio como un flechazo al corazón… no debía hacer chistes de muerte cuando… cuando la muerte lo alcanzó a el. Se sentía tan mal y tan nerviosa a la ves. Eso de las emociones conviviendo dentro de ella, la hacían un coctel a punto de explotar.

-Queridos alumnos… esta noche, se une al alumnado una nueva alumna. Demos un fuerte aplauso a Hermione Granger, que será seleccionada a una casa en unos instantes.- la voz de Dumbledore resonó por todo el gran comedor, que se había hundido en el silencio una vez mas.

McGonagall le hizo un gesto a la castaña que comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño taburete, con todos los aplausos como coro a sus acciones.

El sobrero estaba una vez mas sobre su cabeza.

-Veo sabiduría… mucha sabiduría… creo que es obvio a que casa vas a pertenecer…- parloteaba para que todos escuchen el sombrero.

-No por favor… yo soy Gryffindor – susurraba la castaña agonizante… no podía estar en otra casa que no fuera la de los leones… simplemente no.

-Tal vez lo fuiste pero ahora… con todo lo que hay en tu cabeza… definitivamente cualidades de la casa de las águilas y no hay mucho que discutir.- corregía el sobrero.

Todo el comedor estaba expectante por la respuesta del viejo artefacto.

-No… por favor…- suplicaba con los ojos cerrados la castaña.

-Pero niña… a tu primer intento de valentía te romperías… tu dejaste de ser una leona desde que llegaste- espetó el sombrero sorprendiendo a Hermione, quien abrió los ojos inyectados de terror. Gryffindor era su casa y tenia que esta ahí.

-¡Ravenclaw!


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó precipitadamente sobre su cama. Estaba sudada y su respiración era agitada.

-¡lo siento! No quería despertarte- fue la voz que calmó su respiración. La muchacha siguió el origen de la voz y después de enfocar su vista, se perdió en un mar de plata. La muchacha negó con la cabeza señalando que el no fue el motivo de su repentino despertar.

-¿Qué soñabas?- preguntó burlonamente el pelinegro, sentándose en los pies de la camilla de la castaña.

-Me habían seleccionado para Ravenclaw.- mencionó la castaña mientras pasaba una mano por su cara, definitivamente cansada.

-Pero… te seleccionaron en Ravenclaw… te desmayaste cuando lo escuchaste- como si nada mencionó el pelinegro.

Hermione abrió los ojos rápidamente, llena de terror. El pelinegro al ver la súbita agitación de la respiración de la joven levantó ambos brazos para calmarla.

-¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! ¡Aun no te seleccionan!- exclamaba el heredero Black.

-¿!Que!?- gritó eufórica la castaña. Sirius no sabia si estaba viendo la mirada de una asesina o la de alguien que estaba extremadamente aliviada.

Hermione sentía una necesidad profunda de matar al padrino de su mejor amigo y a la vez de abrasarlo fuertemente.

La joven tragó con dificultad bajo la mirada del pelinegro. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho para dar un largo suspiro y después pasar ambas manos por entre sus cabellos, jalándolos un poco y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos y los codos en sus piernas que acababa de doblar, volvió a respirar mas tranquilamente. Fue solamente una pesadilla.

-¿Qué tiene de malo estar en Ravenclaw? – preguntó con verdadera curiosidad el pelinegro. La reacción de la castaña fue bastante extraña. Sirius decidió acomodarse un poco mas y subió unas de sus piernas a la camilla y apoyó su codo en el. La mano apoyada en la cabeza. Levantó una ceja expectante por la respuesta de Hermione.

-Nada… ¡nada!... Los integrantes de Ravenclaw destacan por sabiduría y prudencia, unas cualidades que verdaderamente aprecio… es solo que… - Hermione sonrió ligeramente mientras negaba rápidamente la cabeza que se había liberado del agarre de sus manos. Después se encogió de hombros y los relajó a la vez que soltaba otro suspiro. Después se dedicó a mirar a su visita.

Sirius era verdaderamente guapo, no lo negaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó directamente la castaña sorprendiendo al joven que abrió los ojos.- ¡no me malinterpretes! Me agrada no estar sola… es solo que suponía que tendrían clases desde temprano.

-Y tienes razón- el tono del heredero Black era franco y burlón a la vez. Había levantado una mano y señalaba a la chica con dos dedos. Una forma única que el usaba para señalar a las personas. – es solo que no tengo muchas ganas de asistir a clases.

El joven desvió la mirada. La verdad es que había dormido muy poco la noche anterior. Lo de Peter lo atormentaba. Hermione podía ver las ligeras ojeras que se habían formado bajo los ojos del pelinegro.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione mientras estiraba una mano para colocarla sobre la mano libre del oji gris, pero cambió de opinión y la regresó a su lugar. Sirius no notó la reacción de Hermione.

-¿Alguna vez te ha mentido esa persona que nunca esperabas que te mintiera?- preguntó pesadamente Sirius aun sin levantar la vista. La tenía fijamente puesta en el piso de mármol de la enfermería.

¿James? ¿James le mintió a Sirius? No lo sabía. Pero si entendía lo que era que alguien cercano a ella le mintiera. Harry y Ron lo hicieron varias veces, pero no era muy grave, o simplemente ella le quitaba importancia.

-¿James?- la voz de Hermione fue débil y algo nerviosa por escuchar la respuesta. En una de las muchas tardes en Grimmauld Place, Remus le había comentado casualmente mientras tomaban te y leían un libro en la biblioteca, que cuando iban en Hogwarts, eran los cuatro muy amigos, los mejores y todo lo que quiera, pero que James y Sirius compartían un vínculo único, como de hermanos. Remus lo entendió siempre y seguía adorándolos por igual. Eran su familia. También le comentó que la familia Potter había adoptado a Sirius como a su propio hijo cuando este escapó de su casa antes de su quinto año.

-¿Qué?- al escuchar la pregunta de Hermione, Sirius salió de su ensimismo. Se le hacia hasta ridícula la pregunta, pero Hermione no conocía la relación que Potter y el tenían.- No… James jamás se atrevería a mentirme… hablaba de Peter, otro amigo.

La sangre se le congeló a Hermione. Se había quedado dormida la noche anterior con la cara de la rata traicionera perforando sus parpados, y ahora Sirius venía a hablarle de ese mismo individuo.

-¿Q-Quién?- tartamudeó. Cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas levemente y lentamente esperando a que Sirius no captara su nerviosismo, pero como era de esperarse, el despistado animago estaba viendo una parte del techo.

-Peter… el ultimo de mis mejores amigos… no te lo dijimos ayer pero somos cuatro… los merodeadores… bromistas del siglo etc ect- comentó como si nada el animago y al decir lo ultimo hizo un gesto de la mano como si le estuviera dando vueltas a algo y rodaba los ojos. – es solo… que… nada… no quiero hablar de esto.

Sirius no quería hablar de sus problemas con una niña a la que apenas conocía. Además, ella tenia suficientes problemas por si sola.

-¿Si no querías hablar del tema… por que lo mencionaste?- la directa pregunta de la castaña perforó los oídos de Black. Jamás hubiera esperado ese comentario. Hubiera esperado que se dejara el tema en paz o que le insistiera a contarle pero lo que ella dijo… le estrujó el corazón por alguna razón.

Levantó la mirada para ver los ojos como el chocolate. Había dolor en ellos pero estaba tan cargados con ternura que una vez su corazón se estrujo. Parpadeó unas veces y levantó las cejas mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Yo no lo mencione… tu me preguntaste- el oji gris afirmaba con convicción de que todo fue culpa de la castaña.

-Tienes razón, yo pregunté, pero tu me respondiste- cruzó de brazos la castaña y lo observaba con una ceja levantada.

Sirius se quedó sin palabras y eso ¡no era común para el heredero Black! ¡por favor! El siempre tenia qué decir pero esta vez… su mente estaba simplemente en blanco.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos jóvenes. Hermione analizaba a Sirius mientras que este tarareaba un canción que Hermione no conocía.

Sirius sentía la mirada de la castaña pero no quería levantar la vista y afrontarla. La verdad era, que las pocas veces que había estado en la presencia de la castaña, el no había sido el… no sabia como explicarlo… es solo que, las palabras de Hermione, sus reacciones, su historia… todo de ella lo desconcertaba, lo enmudecía. Se orgullecía en decir que entendía a prácticamente todas las mujeres que habían conocido en su corta vida, excepto por Lily Evans y su madre. Pero Hermione… ella coronaba la lista. No sabía que pensaba, no entendía sus gestos ni sus reacciones. Simplemente no la descifraba.  
-¿Necesitas algo mas?- preguntó exasperada la castaña. No quería ser grosera pero ya habían pasado varios minutos en el que el oji gris había fruncido las cejas y se hundía en sus pensamientos, dejando a Hermione sentada in hacer nada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó rápidamente el oji gris levantando la cabeza. Hermione mantenía sus brazos cruzados y su rostro mostraba un poco de enojo.

-Nada- resopló la castaña.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¡Luces mejor!- espetó rápidamente el mago… tenia la corazonada de que la joven enojada daba mas miedo que Evans.

-Gra- gracias- parpadeó varias veces la castaña debido a la sorpresa de la exclamación.- la verdad es que me siento mucho mejor.

-Se ve… seguramente esta noche te seleccionan a alguna casa durante la cena- palmeó la mano varias veces sobre la pierna de Hermione. De alguna forma, ni el comentario ni el gesto fueron de consolación para la castaña. Sonrió ligeramente y asintió una sola vez y muy lentamente. Sirius notó el cambio de expresión y decidió hacer una pregunta, que al momento de decirlo se arrepintió.

-¿Me puedes contar de Harry o Ronald?- la realidad es que los dos personajes lo intrigaban. La primera vez que conocieron a la castaña, ella llamó a James, Harry. Y después, se puso a llorar por un tal Ronald.

Hermione se sorprendió de la pregunta. Definitivamente este Sirius y el del futuro, no recapacitaban las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-Ah.. si quieres no respondas- dijo levemente el Black al notar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la castaña. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Esta bien… Harry… era mi hermano… a decir verdad, al principio nos odiábamos. El era mejor amigo de Ron y ambos me ¡odiaban!- río con un deje de tristeza al recordar sus primeros meses en Hogwarts- después el destino nos hizo amigos.

Sirius sonreía por la historia y el tono divertido de la castaña. Su expresión era una mezcla de nostalgia, tristeza y alegría. No sabia decir cual era la que predominaba.

-Nos hicimos inseparables- hizo una mueca divertida- yo los aceptaba con todo y los problemas, que eran muchos, y ellos aceptaban que fuera una insufrible sabelotodo.

-No eres insufrible.

-No me conoces- nuevamente, las dulces pero directas palabras de Hermione lo dejó sin palabras. Ella había estado viendo entre los ojos de Sirius y sus manos mientras relataba la historia del trio de oro, pero a la respuesta de Sirius, ella resaltó la verdad. No la conocía. Aun no al menos.

-En fin… tuvimos muchas aventuras al crecer. Ronald… -reía al decir- siempre echaba todo a perder y Harry, era un mago brillante, que le pasaron cosas malas y se dejaba influenciar por Ron… - nuevamente reía mientras decía el siguiente comentario- creo que ninguno hubiera podido pasar de año si yo no los hubiera regañado constantemente para que hagan sus deberes…

_¿Pasar de año? Creí que había dicho que habían sido instruidos en casa… _las preguntas acerca de la mujer se apilaban. Hermione no reparó en su error.

-Cuando crecimos… quince, dieciséis y diecisiete años… fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía en el mundo mágico- la mirada de Hermione se ensombreció.- Nuestras… aventuras… por así decirlo, se volvieron mas peligrosas y tenían consecuencias terribles… estuvimos rodeados por el miedo y la paranoia. Pero siempre nos mantuvimos juntos- Asentía la cabeza como tratando de convencerse a si misma. La verdad es que no siempre permanecieron juntos… Ron…- y si nos separábamos, siempre terminábamos reuniéndonos de nuevo.

-Suena como a los merodeadores.

La castaña río ante el comentario. Era exactamente lo mismo que Sirius había dicho veinte años después cuando le explicaron la relación de los tres.

-Nos llamaban el trio de oro- reía la castaña recordando los momentos. Sonrío ampliamente y comentó- siempre preguntaban que por qué cuando habían problemas, estábamos los tres involucrados y Ronald… Ronald respondía que el se preguntaba lo mismo cada vez que había problemas- reía libremente la castaña y Sirius sonreía al verla tan feliz… o al menos parcialmente feliz, puesto que la tristeza seguía ahí. El lo sabia.

-Debía de haber sido muy buenos amigos- concluyó Sirius sin saber muy bien que mas decir.

-Los mejores. Siempre dijimos que estaríamos juntos hasta el final y así fue- la tristeza ya sobrepasaba todo lo demás dentro de Hermione. Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima solitaria se abrió camino por entre su lagrimal y bailaba libremente por la mejilla de la castaña. Sirius no pudo detenerse y estiro su brazo para retirar la lagrima. Hermione estaba atenta a los movimientos del castaño y abrió los labios y en un susurro le dijo.

-Estoy sola…- las dos palabras estaban cargadas de tristeza y desesperación. Llenas de pérdida y de rendición. Sirius entendía el sentimiento, pero sabia que no llegaba ni a los talones del dolor de la joven muchacha.

-No estas sola… las personas que nos aman nunca nos abandonan… y siempre podemos encontrarlas aquí- Sirius, con su forma única de señalar con dos dedos, apuntó en direcciona donde el corazón de Hermione se encontraba. Las lagrimas competían por salir de sus ojos y cuando Sirius dijo la frase que ella ya había escuchado que lo dijera tantos años después a Harry, cuando lo rescataron en su tercer año, fue el disparó que marcó la salida y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

El pelinegro rápidamente se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza a su pecho. El veía los lagrimones que corrían por su rostro hasta humedecer su túnica. Cada lagrima derramada por Hermione, representaba a todos los que había perdido… y eran muchas lagrimas.

Se sentía como una tonta niña en peligro por estar llorando frente a alguien. Lo odiaba… siempre lo había hecho.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó la castaña tratando de alejarse del pelinegro, pero los brazos de éste estaban fuertemente colocados alrededor de la débil figura de Granger.

-No te disculpes… es mejor llorar con alguien que te consuele, a llorar sola y hundirte en tu lamento.

Las palabras del oji gris ocasionaron a que su llanto se intensificara y se aferrara a la túnica del león como si su vida dependiera de esto. Sirius al ver la reacción de la bruja, la abrazó con mas fuerza.

Hermione… había llorado en solitud tantas veces. Siempre escondiéndose para que no la vean como alguien débil. Siempre sufriendo en silencio. Ya se había cansado. Quería que todos supieran que sufría ¿y qué? Ya era un momento para cambiar… y como mejor que con la ayuda del gran Sirius Black.

Pesadamente Hermione se había puesto de pie de su camilla y se dirigía al pequeño baño de la enfermería. Sirius se había marchado hace unas horas después de haberle tranquilizado el llanto. Hablaron un poco mas, preguntas sin sentido, las preferencias y demás. Cuando se fue, Hermione se sentía mejor, pero aun así estaba triste. Sirius lo sabia, pero debía atender a clases. Después de varias promesas de Hermione, el pelinegro aceptó a marcharse. Pasadas dos o tres horas de la salida de Black, McGonagall apareció con un uniforme y una túnica nueva en brazos, diciendo que efectivamente, esa noche sería seleccionada. A regañadientes, Hermione aceptó. Lo odió la primera vez, la segunda vez no sería diferente.

Entró a la pequeña habitación y entrecerró los ojos debido al exceso de luz. Ingresó colocando la túnica y el uniforme sobre una mesita de mármol blanco. Se desvistió sin mucho animo y encendió la tina con agua caliente. Madam Pomfrey acababa de retirarle todas las vendas de su cuerpo. Recogió la bata de enfermería para colgarla en uno de los ganchos disponibles. Y giró para verse al espejo. La persona que estaba dentro del espejo no era ella.

Viendo su figura desnuda fue un shock para Hermione. Estaba delgada… delgadísima. Las costillas sobresalían de su abdomen un poco y su pecho había reducido talla. Ella sabia que había bajado de peso mientras acampaban pero nunca tuvo tiempo de realmente verse en un espejo, estaban muy ocupados… sus piernas… Hermione creía que se romperían tratando de sostener su peso. Su cadera se redujo y los huesos de su rostro estaban mas visibles. Sus ojos saltones y sin brillo, al igual que su cabello. Estaba pálida, demacrada. Habían mas cortes y cicatrices que piel en sus brazos. La gran cicatriz que estaba en su costado izquierdo estaba horrible. Definitivamente no sanó bien, al igual que la que estaba en su mejilla izquierda. La cicatriz de su brazo con las letras bien definidas. Sintió ganas de vomitar. Vomitó. Otro vomito… y otro mas. Simplemente estaba sacando lo poco que comía en el día hasta que solamente vomitaba bilis.

Se limpió los labios con el reverso de la mano y se levantó de su posición frente al escusado. Dio unos pasos para sumergirse en el agua, evitando ver nuevamente el espejo.

El agua… fue una sensación deliciosa en su piel. El calor la abrazaba y la acompañaba en su tranquila soledad. Sumergió lentamente la cabeza dentro de la tina. El agua le envolvió el rostro y el cabello no tardó en hacer lo mismo. La escena era… triste. Hermione pensaba que si alguien la viera de arriba, vería a una mujer encerrada en un cuerpo de niña, con los ojos cerrado. El cabello nadando libremente bajo el agua. Unas pequeñas burbujas de aire que se escapaban por los labios entreabiertos, cubierta por el calor del agua. Solo se escuchaba el sonido ligero de agua moviéndose y chocando con las paredes de la tina. Nada mas. Lo demás era silencio. De repente, Hermione abrió los ojos bajo el liquido. Le ardía el contacto de sus pupilas con el agua pero no le importaba. Solo bajo el manto que la cubría podía llorar por la Hermione que murió. Sus lagrimas saladas se mezclaban con el liquido dulce que las abrazaban en cuanto salían de sus lagrimales. Con ambas manos, Hermione comenzaba a tocarse el cuerpo. Comenzó sintiendo los huesos extremadamente marcados de la cadera, para subir lentamente por su abdomen y sentir cada una de las costillas que parecían estar a punto de romper la piel de papel. Después, pasó a sentir los hombros… sus clavículas. Le dolía sentir su cuerpo así… el cuerpo de una desconocida. Los pulmones de la castaña comenzaban a quemar. Le rogaban e imploraran que le diera la bienvenida al oxigeno. Oxigeno. Respirar.

La muchacha se sentó rápidamente jadeando por poder respirar. Las manos volaron para colocarse a la orilla de casa lado de la tina. El único ruido dentro de la habitación. Su cabello estaba pegado a sus hombros, su espalda, su pecho y su rostro. Tragó con dificultad y volvió a respirar normal. Su repentino movimiento había agitado violentamente las aguas y se movían como un océano en una noche de tormenta. Las piernas flexionadas hacían que las rodillas, que sobrepasaban el nivel del agua, parecieran unas pequeñas islas. Despegó las manos que se habían aferrado en el metal y se limpió la cara de cabello. Se tapó los ojos respirando mas tranquilamente y apoyo sus codos en sus islas privadas.

El agua comenzó a enfriarse y sabia que ya era momento de que saliera y se alistara. Pronto, alguien vendría a por ella para conducirla al gran comedor a ser seleccionada.

Se levantó. El agua como arroyos descendía por su cuerpo hasta reintegrarse con el agua de la bañera. Tomó la toalla blanca que estaba colgada y se envolvió el cuerpo abrazándose por el repentino frio.

Salió del pequeño baño, ya cambiada con el uniforme sin escudo ni color de identificación de una casa, túnica en mano. Cabello húmedo. Y Madam Pomfrey esperándola con unas vendas en una mano, y unas pociones en la otra. Hermione suspiró.

Estaba sentada en la camilla que había ocupado por poco mas de dos semanas.

-La verdad es que pudiste haberte quedado otro par de días y te hubieran hecho mas bien que mal…- hablaba sola la medimaga. Hermione simplemente asentía a los comentarios esporádicos de la bruja- pero Dumbledore decía que entre mas rápido salgas, mejor te ibas a sentir… ¡ahora se cree doctor!

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario.

-Ya sabe, señorita Granger. Cada mañana debe venir a tomarse sus pociones… hablando de estas- extendió el brazo y le entrego a la castaña una poción verde obscura. Arrugando la nariz, vertió todo el liquido por su garganta. Sabor amargo. La medimaga continuaba envolviendo partes de su cuerpo, principalmente brazos, con pequeños vendajes.

-Si, Madam Pomfrey.

-No debes utilizar magia por mucho rato, ni mucho menos intentar hacer hechizos complicados… solo los sencillos para que en clase no te quedes atrás. – seguía hablando y hablando y hablando. Hermione solo asentía.

-Veo que alguien ya está de pie y lista para integrarse a Hogwarts- Hermione volteó sonriente para ver a un muchacho de cabello negro alborotado y anteojos torcidos que caminaba hacia ella- Te sienta bien el uniforme Mione.

-Gracias James- respondió con una risita.

-¿Ya se conocían?

La voz femenina captó la atención de la castaña. Sirius no había sido justo con la descripción de la señorita Evans, era muy bonita. El cabello del color de las llamas era uno de sus atractivos, pero lo que le llamaba mas la atención a la castaña eran las dos esmeraldas que la veían intensamente.

-Lily, te presento a Hermione Granger- James se cruzo de brazos y se recargó de lado en una de las camillas. Estaba sonriente. – Mione, esta es Lily Evans, pronto Potter.

Ambas chicas rodaron los ojos. Lily se puso un poco roja. Hermione rió por lo bajo.

-Es un placer Hermione… es bueno saberte y verte con bien- dijo Lily pasando de largo a James y acercándose a la castaña. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Lily no detuvo su andar y fue directamente a darle un abrazo. Ante la sorpresa, Hermione abrió los ojos para ver la expresión burlona de James que decía "así es ella". Le regreso tímidamente el corto abrazo.

Lily le brindaba una hermosa sonrisa llena de ternura. Hermione le regresó la sonrisa. Ambas eran de la misma estatura.

-Bueno… ya que son mejores amigas por siempre- comentó James acercándose a las dos brujas.- es momento, Mione. De que seas seleccionada en una casa.

Lily asintió y sonreía. Hermione tragó con fuerza.

La escena, fue muy similar a la de su pesadilla. El gran comedor estaba en sus propios asuntos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la intrusión de los premio anual y la misteriosa chica que iba detrás de ellos. Sirius, como en el sueño, le guiñó el ojo. Como en el sueño, ella se puso roja. Todo transcurría igual que en su pesadilla. El anuncio del Profesor Dumbledore fue exactamente igual, las mismas palabras, la misma reacción estudiantil. Su caminar al pequeño taburete de madera fue extremadamente lento y vergonzoso, tanto como en su sueño como lo fue en su primer año. La misma sensación al contacto con el sobrero.

-Si, si… hay mucho en tu cabeza…-comenzó a hablar el sombrero.

_Gryffindor… Gryffindor_

-Oh… hace años que no veía una cabeza así… muchos años… la lealtad de un Hufflepuff, lo veo, ahí está, sigamos viendo… mucha inteligencia, sabiduría… la mejor opción definitivamente. ¡Tanto conocimiento, tanta información!... Esta bien, esta bien…. Ya se donde te pondré… ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de los leones rugió, pero no fue nada comparado con el interior de la castaña. Había estado tan cerca de quedar en otra casa.

Rápidamente la castaña brincó de la banquita y fue corriendo con los merodeadores. Sirius la estaba esperando junto a el. Cuando ella se sentó, el la abrazó fuertemente, dejando unos instantes a Hermione sin oxigeno. Cuando se separaron los dos se sonreían abiertamente.

-Bienvenida a Gryffindor, Mione- sonrió tiernamente Remus al otro lado de la mesa.

-Sabia… simplemente sabia que estarías en la casa de los valientes- espetó James con galantería ganándose un golpe por parte de la pelirroja. Primero se encontraba James, a su derecha Lily, a la derecha de esta se encontraba Sirius y obviamente, a la derecha de el estaba ella.

-Ellas son, Dorcas Meadows, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Montgomery- señaló Remus en orden de mas lejos a mas cerca de el, a las compañeras que estaban a su derecha. Todas asintieron con la cabeza a modo de saludo y una sonrisa, excepto Dorcas, ella solo asintió.

-Y este es Peter Pettigrew, el cuarto merodeador- señaló James al estudiante que estaba a la izquierda de Remus.

Cuando Hermione levantó la mirada y la posó en el estudiante se congeló. Y lamentablemente no pudo detener su acción…


	11. Chapter 11

-!No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, Granger!- reía por enésima vez en la noche Marlene. Hermione estaba incómodamente sentada sobre su cama, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Fue genial ver su cara… ¿!y la cara del resto?!... ¡Sin precio!... en especial James- Marlene seguía parloteando haciendo reír al resto de las chicas. Lily discretamente reía evitando ser vista por las demás.

Dorcas estaba sonrientemente acostada en su cama leyendo un libro de duelo, Mary McDonnald se había quedado dormida con todo y uniforme desde que subieron a la habitación, Marlene caminaba frente a la cama de todas sin poder disminuir su risa, Lily acomodaba las cosas para el día de mañana y Alice ya estaba dentro de sus sabanas con una nueva edición de Corazón de Bruja.

-Fue descortés- susurró la castaña. No es que se sintiera mal por lo que había sucedido, simplemente es que no era el lugar ni el momento… además, no fue tan grave el comentario… tal vez la reacción si.

-¿Descortés? ¡Granger! ¡fue brillante! ¡estupendo! Nunca me cayó bien de todos modos…- Marls se cruzaba de brazos y los lanzaba en el aire para volverlos a cruzar y una vez mas lanzarlos en el aire.

Hermione recordaba lo sucedido.

_-Y este es Peter Pettigrew, el cuarto merodeador- señaló James al estudiante que estaba a la izquierda de Remus._

_Cuando Hermione levantó la mirada y la posó en el estudiante se congeló. Y lamentablemente no pudo detener su acción… _

_-¿Tu eres Peter? La verdad no luces para nada como un merodeador, no entiendo por que estas con ellos…- según tenía entendido, el ego de un merodeador era preciado, y Peter además, tenia muy poca confianza en si mismo, que lo llevó a resentir a sus tres mejores amigos. Esperaba que no hayan mas consecuencias por el comentario insensible._

_Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Peter le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a la castaña que de repente se sintió desnuda bajo la mirada de la rata. Sirius se tensó a su lado algo incomodo por el comentario y James simplemente clavó los ojos en su plato de comida. Remus vagaba rápidamente los ojos entre Sirius, Hermione y Peter. Marlene estalló en risa sobresaltando a todos y el comentario pasó a segundo plato, nadie recordándolo. Aun así, la cena fue algo tensa y demasiado cordial…_

-Si supongo- respondió la castaña des tendiendo su cama y metiéndose en ella.

Dirigió la vista a la madre de su mejor amigo asegurándose por quinta vez que todo este en orden.

-¿Lily?- la aludida volteo con los labios apretados y las cejas levemente levantadas esperando a que Hermione hablara- ¿por qué si eres premio anual no están en una habitación por separado? ¿No es por James o si?

Lily sonrió ante la pregunta. Negó ligeramente con la sonrisa aun en labios.

-No… no que me encantara la idea de compartir una habitación con James, es solo que no quería pasar mi ultimo año en una habitación sin mis amigas, cuando simplemente me puedo quedar en este cuarto donde ya tengo una cama aprovechando cada minuto de mi ultimo año. – después de la sincera respuesta, Lily se metió a su cama y susurró un "buenas noches" para todas. Todas respondieron lo mismo. Hermione cerró las cortinas que rodeaban su cama y se hizo un ovillo. Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir. Y Sirius tenía razón… era mejor llorar en compañía, pero en estos momentos se encontraba sola.

Hermione se había levantado a las seis en punto, antes que el resto de casi todas sus compañeras. La otra persona que había abierto el ojo a los pequeños rayos de sol era Lily Evans.

-¿Dormiste bien? Tienes ojeras…- comentó vagamente la pelirroja cuando caminó al baño pasando de largo a la castaña. Cuando fue el turno de Hermione de utilizar el baño se sorprendió al ver efectivamente unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Había tardado un poco en conciliar el sueño.

Lily, ella y Remus fueron los únicos de Gryffindor de séptimo año que estuvieron desayunando en el gran comedor y se fueron cuando a penas bajaban los demás.

Por el momento se encontraban en su primer periodo, defensa contra las artes obscuras, y no podían faltar los compañeros de otra casa. Slytherin. ¿Por qué los profesores seguían intentando que la rivalidad entre las dos casas cese, cuando obviamente nunca lo lograran? Hermione aun no sabia la respuesta a eso. De todos modos, no les prestó mucha atención. Los bancos de madera estaban acomodados en tres columnas, con cupo de tres alumnos por taburete. Al ser de los primeros en llegar, se sentaron en el centro de los taburetes, y hasta adelante. Teniendo a Lily hasta la izquierda, a Remus en medio y al final a Hermione. Poco a poco el salón comenzó a llenarse. El resto de sus compañeras de cuarto se sentaron en la mesa junto a Hermione y los merodeadores detrás de ellos. A Hermione se le ponían los pelos de punto al sentir la mirada recelosa de Peter en su espalda. Por el momento solo le quedaba actuar. La profesora llegó unos minutos después dándole una rápida bienvenida a Hermione y comenzó la clase.

Esta semana estaban viendo la teoría de unos contra hechizos no verbales mas complicados que los que se ven en sexto año, que Hermione había estudiado por su cuenta durante su estadía en el Bosque de Dean, así que prestaba toda la atención posible por si había fallado en algo. Se complacía al ver que había llegado hasta el final.

-Bien… entonces, ya que cubrimos con eso, tenemos aun que aclarar unos detalles de nuestras clases de años anteriores… ¿quién puede decirme cuales son los únicos dos hechizos que solamente pueden ser realizados de manera no verbal?

La mano de Hermione se lanzó precipitadamente en el aire, no podía evitarlo. Estaba en su sangre. Era su forma de ser. Era ella. Para la sorpresa de la castaña, ella no fue la única que levantó la mano como si su vida dependiese de esto, como había sido siempre. Lily tenia la mano estirada, como si quisiera tocar el techo, exactamente la misma pose que sostenía Hermione. La profesora vio a una y luego a la otra, simplemente para regresar a la primera. Nos había a quien elegir… Lily le ofreció una ligera sonrisa a Hermione pero no bajó su mano.

-E… er… Señorita… Evans- dijo por fin la profesora. Hermione algo triste bajó la mano y volteó a ver la sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de Lily que miraba directamente a la profesora.

-Los únicos hechizos son Levicorpus y Liberacorpus, ambos creados por Eileen Prince- dejo con completa seguridad la pelirroja.

-¡excelente! Diez puntos para Gryffindor- _yo pude haber conseguidos esos diez puntos._

Hermione sonrió ligeramente a la pelirroja y ambas dirigieron la mirada nuevamente al pizarrón y tomaban apuntes.

-Ya vimos la teoría de los hechizos no verbales mas complicados que hay, pero ¿realmente cual es la ventaja de los hechizos no verbales?- ¡Bah! ¡Esa es la misma pregunta que Snape le había hecho en su sexto año! Hermione se acordaba perfectamente de esa lección.

Nuevamente Lily y Hermione levantaron las manos en el aire, lo mas alto posible. Remus se sintió un poco incomodo y retrocedió ligeramente en su silla.

Ambas chicas voltearon a verse y se sonrieron ligeramente a regañadientes. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a ser la única que levantaba la mano en clase, no importaba la materia. Y ahora competía con la madre de su mejor amigo… irónico.

-Señorita Granger- dijo con un leve suspiro la profesora. Hermione sonrió triunfalmente.

-Tu adversario no tiene la advertencia del hechizo que se realiza o que magia se emplea dando una corta ventaja sobre el oponente- contestó con autosuficiencia la castaña.

-Excelente señorita Granger- ¿No había puntos por contestar a la pregunta? Hermione se sentía ligeramente traicionada.

La clase transcurrió de manera similar. La profesora explicaba teóricamente los complejos movimientos de varita y cuando hacia una vaga pregunta las dos nacidas de muggles competía por haber quien levantaba primero la mano. Remus intentó una vez levantar la mano pero se detuvo cuando en fracciones de segundos, sus compañeras de mesa se había levantado incluso de su silla. Unos reían ligeramente mientras que los Slytherin se mostraban algo aburridos. Otros, como Remus, se mostraban mas bien asustados. La batalla de conocimiento había comenzado.

Hermione alcanzó a escuchar un resoplido y volteó ligeramente a investigar. Cabello negro brilloso a juego con los ojos. Nariz ganchuda. Mirada de odio. Severus Snape. Hermione estaba sorprendida al ver a su profesor de pociones viendo a Lily con una mezcla de sentimientos. Alguien mas que añadir en la lista. Snape no merecía su destino. No que fuera un santo pero trató de enmendar su camino. Hermione trataría de ayudarlo por igual… los que lo acompañaban en la mesa se veían familiar para la castaña pero no podía saber muy bien quienes eran.

El resto del día pasó por igual. Cada que entraban a una aula, el aire se tensaba y Hermione y Lily competían por mostrar sus conocimientos, sus manos siempre lanzándose vigorosamente al aire con la palma extendida y los ojos inyectados con conocimiento. Pero al salir de los salones, era como si no hubieran peleado siquiera. Era extraño pero Hermione se complacía de que no fuera una rival permanente de la pelirroja, aunque a leguas se notaba que no estaba del todo contenta de que otra chica iguale su habilidad.

El sol le daba a la piel y su cabello soltaba unos destellos dorados. Era la hora del día preferida de Hermione. Esa hora donde el sol ilumina al lago y a las personas con luz dorada que calienta pero no quema, y poco a poco se va metiendo el sol y con él el calor, para dejar caer la noche. Hermione estaba sentada sobre una ligera colina a las orillas del lago. A unos pocos metros de ella, el agua golpeaba ligeramente las rocas que bordeaban el lago. El pasto era alto y seco. Ella sentada entre este. Veía el reflejo de la gran esfera de fuego sobre el ligero movimiento de las olas. Con las manos arrancaba unos pocos palitos de pasto y los destrozada a pedacitos para repetir su acción. No había nadie a su alrededor. Los pocos estudiantes que salían a pasear por el lago siempre optaban por la parte menos rocosa del otro lado del lago para así poder meter los pies.

Siempre había planeado regresar a Hogwarts cuando la guerra acabase para terminar correctamente sus años en Hogwarts, y ahora lo estaba haciendo… es solo que no de la manera que ella esperaba.

Terminando sus clase, Hermione fue a la enfermería a tomar sus pociones y a cambiarse las vendas. Sus heridas estaban sanando rápidamente. La medimaga le colocó un ungüento a la cicatriz de su rostro y la apariencia de la imperfección mejoró.

-¿Qué te hizo el pasto a ti?- una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sirius venía caminando lentamente hacia ella. Llevaba puesto el uniforme con la corbata floja y los puños ligeramente remangados.

-Nada- respondió sonriendo regresando si mirada al lago y no deteniendo su juego con el pasto.

El pelinegro se sentó junto a ella e imitó la acción de la castaña. Estuvieron en silencio durante diez minutos bajo la dorada y anaranjada luz.

-Ayer ya no pude verte después de la cena- rompió el silencio el oji gris. Hermione giró para verlo pero el mantenía su vista en el lago y sus dedos en un pedazo de pasto.- ¿cómo te haz sentido?

-Muy bien- mintió la castaña. Bueno, no era que mintiera, era simplemente que aunque estaba feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, había momentos en los que estaba lejos de estar contenta. – algo así…

-creí que te quedarías con la primera mentira- sonrió de lado el oji gris mirándola de lado.

Ella simplemente sonrió. El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. Ambos tomaban un pedazo de pasto y lo torcían entre los dedos o lo rompían en miles de pedacitos. Su vista iba de sus manos al cielo, al lago y de regreso al pasto.

-¿No vas a preguntarme como supe que mentías? – la pregunta sorprendió a la castaña que se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió de hombros.

-Creí que no te gustaba que te preguntara cosas por que acabas respondiendo cosas que no querías decir- sonrió la castaña viendo directamente al lago. Tenia una rodilla levantada y la abrazaba con ambos brazos, manteniendo su vista fija en el lago.

Sirius calló. Seguía sorprendiéndolo lo directo que era la joven. Cada vez que se acercaba a ella, lo esperaba algo nuevo. Era emocionante.

-Esta bien… pero esta vez yo lo mencione así que tu no tendrás responsabilidad de mis actos…. ¡esta vez!- levantando las cejas y la mano como advertencia. Hermione rodó los ojos y rió por lo bajo.

-Muy bien, Black, como quieras… ¿cómo supiste que mentía?- preguntó sonriente la castaña.

-No se- se encogió de hombros el pelinegro y siguió jugueteando con el pasto con una sonrisa extendida por su rostro. Hermione tenía la boca abierta. ¡Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba! Hubiera imaginado una contestación que involucre poderes místicos o que tenía un gesto que la delataba, algo. No eso.

-¡Hey!- le golpeó ligeramente el brazo mientras reía.

-Mione, cuidado… ya sabes, brazo de bateador- señaló Black sobándose el brazo con tono de obviedad y abriendo los ojos mientras hacia una extraña mueca. Hermione soltó una risotada. Sirius sonrió ligeramente de regreso.

Una vez mas en la tarde, se quedaron en silencio. Pero no era incómodo. Hermione pensaba que Sirius… sería un gran amigo. Sonrió internamente.

-Simplemente sé cuando alguien me miente…- rompió el silencio el animago. Veía directamente a los ojos de la castaña. – crecí en un lugar terrible… siempre me mentían. Tenia que protegerme de alguna manera. Dejé de confiar en las personas… no sabía si lo que me decían era verdad o simplemente no les interesaba la realidad… - abandonó los ojos de la joven y los regresó al lago. Sus ojos se veían mas claros aun con la luz del sol.- James me hizo volver a confiar… y el sabe lo que sufrí. Por eso se que no me miente. Supongo que al haber sido mentido tanto tiempo me ayudó a ser hábil para distinguir las mentiras, no se… sólo que ahora, simplemente no tolero cuando alguien me miente, y menos cuando es alguien cercano a mi…

Hermione al escuchar esto, se sintió la persona mas mala del mundo. Le estaba mintiendo. Tal vez el la acababa de conocer, pero ella ya le llevaba ventaja al haber convivido ligeramente con el por un poco mas de dos años. Ella se quedó en silencio, no sabia muy bien que contestar.

-Supongo…-volvió a hablar- que es por eso que soy así… arrogante, altanero… difícil de alcanzar- añadió riendo- un adonis hecho a la perfección.

Hermione estaba a punto de corregirlo acerca de lo innecesario que era añadir lo de "hecho a la perfección" pues al decir adonis, ya hacia referencia a la perfección. Tenía que contenerse. Se mordió un labio y lo dejo continuar.

-La verdad… hay veces que ni yo mismo se quien soy- susurró el oji gris regresando a la mirada a los ojos chocolate. Después dejó salir una risitas y regresó a cortar el pasto.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- fruncía ligeramente las cejas y estaba expectante a la respuesta del pelinegro.

-La verdad… ¡ni yo se!- espetó riendo el pelinegro. Acomodó su postura estirando las piernas frente a el y recargándose en sus codos. Hermione permanecía con las piernas cruzadas.-supongo que se debe a que eres imposible de descifrar.

Hermione no entendía la respuesta. ¿Descifrar? ¿A caso ella era un acertijo?

-Veo tu cara y no, no es que seas un juego… simplemente que contigo, no se nada… no te conozco de prácticamente nada, pero no se si me estas mintiendo, si me dices la verdad, si eres tu misma o estas actuando como casi todo el mundo a mi alrededor.

Hermione estaba sorprendida ante la sinceridad del heredero Black. También se sentía extremadamente conmovida por la historia del castaño.

-¿Hermione?- la castaña respondió con un simple ¿hmm?. El sol ya se estaba metiendo y comenzaba a hacer un poco de aire. Unos escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de la castaña mientras esperaba a que Sirius continuara.-¿Puedes prometerme algo?- la voz de Sirius era suplicante. Hermione entrecerró los ojos ligeramente sin saber muy bien que esperar. -¿Puedes prometer no mentirme nunca?

A Hermione se le congeló la respiración.

No lo entendía. Simplemente no lo entendía. Ella… llegaba y en menos de un día tenia a todos sus amigos comiendo de su mano. ¡Bah!

Había algo extraño de esa niña… esa… ¡sangre sucia!

Le ardía la sangre tan solo de pensar en ella.

El comentario que le había dicho anoche… ¿qué sabia ella? ¿!Eh!? ¿Qué le importaba a ella su relación con los merodeadores?

La tal "Hermione Granger"… ¿cómo sabían si ese es su verdadero nombre? ¡El mapa puede equivocarse! Los hechizos de Sirius no son tan perfectos como el lo cree.

¿Qué el es el único que recuerda que apareció de la nada?

Un día despertó y todos ¡Oh! ¡que alegría!

¿!Solo el sospechaba!? ¿Solo el la veía como una amenaza? ¿!A caso el era el único que no estaba ciego!?

Mentirosa… eso es lo que debía de ser.

Solo el la veía como era en realidad.

Una amenaza. Nada mas que una amenaza.

Y el… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Tenia que enseñarle a sus amigos a no confiar tan fácilmente…

Era la única opción.

Tenia que salvar a sus amigos… ¡de ellos mismos!

Sería el héroe de los merodeadores…. Si… el los salvaría.

Ella… ella los va a lastimar.

Ella… sea quien sea, es un peligro.

¡La odiaba tanto!

La había visto una simple hora la noche anterior para poder decidir… era una abominación.

Y toda abominación debía de ser eliminada.

Tenia que emplear cualquier método posible para borrarla del mapa.

Y ya sabía a quien acudir.

El lo había ayudado, ¡lo había guiado!

Lord Voldemort definitivamente lo iba a ayudar.

-¿Me mandaste llamar, Albus?- La cabeza de la profesora de transformaciones se asomaba ligeramente por la pesada puerta de madera de la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Minerva había estado en su oficina cuando llegó un estudiante de tercer año de Ravenclaw diciendo que el Profesor Dumbledore la había mandado llamar antes de la cena.

El profesor estaba parado junto a su gran ventanal observando y admirando la puesta de sol. Era algo mágico verlo, nunca se lo perdía. Al escuchar la voz de la animaga, giró sonriendo y le indico que tomara asiento, para el caminar y hundirse en el sillón detrás de su escritorio. Minerva entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- la voz de la profesora era algo fría.

-Quería… comentarle y consultarle, una de mis mas profundas cavilaciones acerca de la señorita Granger.

Minerva se sorprendió un poco y esperó a que el director concluyera sus ideas.

-He pensado intensamente acerca de las potenciales consecuencias de la posibilidad de que los recuerdos de la señorita Granger lleguen a saberse.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Albus… protegeríamos a la niña, eso acordamos- espetó directamente la animaga.

Albus asintió.

-Aun así… pronto se graduará y ya no estará bajo la protección de castillo… en estas épocas no se puede confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en los amigos- los ojos del anciano director brillaron de repente y la profesora no entendía muy bien a que se debía.

-He llegado a considerar en regalarle algo a la joven Granger- las manos del director estaban entrelazadas y sobre su abdomen.

Minerva no entendía el cambio radical de tema. Pero calló. Esperaba por la continuación de la charla del mago.

-Este regalo es muy especial y es el primer paso del plan que he planeado… el primer paso será sencillo, pero el resto dependerá de la señorita Granger- hablaba mas para si mismo el profesor que para la confundida animaga frente a el.

-Lo siento, Albus, peor no comprendo.

-Pienso regalarle a la señorita Granger… un pensadero- la voz del profesor era calmada. Sus ojos descansaron unos segundos y se reunieron con los verdes de McGonagall.

-¿Un pensadero?- Minerva sabia su función de estos.- Pero ¡Albus! Eso significaría la cabeza de Granger dos veces… mas peligro aun.

-Ahí es donde comienza la segunda parte del plan, Minerva, y mas complicado aun… el pensadero se le dará a la señorita Granger para que guarde todos sus recuerdos de la vida pasada que pueden ser útiles para esta guerra, y vencer por fin a Lord Voldemort. Nos lo entregará y nosotros lo tendremos bajo nuestro cuidado, fuera del conocimiento de los demás.

Minerva asintió.

-¿Director?... ¿cuál es la segunda parte del plan? – algo le indicaba a la profesora que la segunda parte del plan sería bastante complicada, sino es que imposible.

-Tenemos que tener el consentimiento de la Joven Granger- evadió la pregunta.

-Albus… ¿Cuál es la segunda parte del plan?

-Borrarle la memoria…

**Lo se, lo se… ¡mucha emoción en un capitulo! Hasta a mi me puso nerviosa. Simplemente me senté y comencé a escribir como en un frenesí, y cuando leí el capitulo, ¡me puse alterada! Espero que les guste tanto como a mi y que les guste eso del corazón latiendo al leer, por que a mi me encanta! Dejen sus comentarios y / o sugerencias que estoy mega feliz de leerlas! ¡Gracias por el apoyo! **


	12. Chapter 12

Las horas, los días y las semanas pasaron rápidamente. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos Septiembre había terminado y Octubre estaba a dos semanas de concluir. Tantas cosas habían pasado en la vida de Hermione desde que se despertó en Hogwarts, veinte años atrás.

Su cumpleaños pasó sin ninguna emoción. Todos le desearon un feliz cumpleaños pero no armaron un alboroto como lo hubieran hecho Lavender o Ginny. ¡incluso Harry o Ronald! La verdad… la indiferencia no le afectaba. Le agradaba. Los merodeadores le habían regalado un libro de hechizos avanzados y una bolsa de surtido de caramelos. Lily cuestionó el dudoso origen de los dulces, pero ellos se negaron a contar sus secretos. Pero ella sabia. Pasadizos.

Sirius y ella se habían acercado durante este mes. Se reunían dos o tres veces a la semana en la misma colina donde Sirius expuso su corazón por primera vez. Hermione apreciaba mucho la compañía del pelinegro y lo consideraba como un gran amigo. Constantemente ella le contaba experiencias que había tenido, aunque las disfrazaba un poco. El, le contaba las miles de travesuras de que habían realizado en los años anteriores y le confesó, que los planes mas locos que habían elaborado, habían sido cortesía de la mente de Remus.

Remus… la luna llena había sido dos semanas antes. Hermione no pudo hacer nada por ayudar a su amigo, antiguo profesor. Sabia que existía una forma de ayudarlo, la poción mata lobos. El problema es que no sabia hacerla. Había visto a Sirius prepararla en dos o tres ocasiones y de vez en cuando le explicaba ciertas instrucciones acerca de la cocción, pero nada mas. Nunca vio la lista de ingredientes, ni nada por el estilo. Ahora se arrepentía tanto. No podía ayudarlo y se sentía inútil. Su propósito en ese tiempo era ayudarlos y cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad, no sabia como actuar. ¡Brillante, Hermione, simplemente brillante!.

James… James era un Harry sin Lily. No había mejor manera de describirlo. Era la viva representación de su mejor amigo, pero sin responsabilidad ni timidez. Era espontaneo y alocado. Junto a Sirius eran imparables. Ni siquiera Remus lograba calmarlos a veces.

Por otro lado, Pettigrew… lo evitaba lo mas posible. Aun no sabia muy bien que hacer con la rata traicionera. Si había momentos en los que tenían que estar juntos, actuaban con indiferencia y hablaban lo menos posible, solo cuando era extremadamente necesario. Si los demás se daban cuenta, no decían nada. Ella podía sentir el odio que el le profesaba y no entendía muy bien la razón. No que le importara.

Las chicas… se habían vuelto buenas amigas, pero ella siempre fue mas de relacionarse con los chicos.

A pesar de todo, prefería estar sola. Trataba de mantenerse lo mas alejada posible de los merodeadores y las chicas. Hermione estaba segura de que si guardaba distancia, podría ser mas fácil pensar con la cabeza fría. No es que fuera muy fácil estar alejada, dado que dormían en el mismo cuarto, iban a las mismas clases, y estaban en la misma casa. En sus horas libres, ella vagaba por el castillo y los jardines, practicando hechizos o leyendo libros inexplorados en la biblioteca. Solamente se permitía el contacto con Sirius las pocas veces a la semana en su lugar habitual, a la misma hora.

Durante dos semanas estuvo yendo diario a la enfermería para el cambio de vendas y tomarse sus pociones, y ahora estaba muy feliz al poder decir que estaba completamente curada y que podía usar su magia a toda capacidad.

Las primeras dos semanas habían sido prácticamente duras. Lloraba casi todas las noches, al encontrarse sola. La pérdida de tanta gente la abrumaban y solamente hallaba consuelo en la obscuridad y en la comodidad de su cama. Sirius no sabia que ella continuaba llorando. Al pasar los días, ella lloraba menos y menos y menos, hasta que ya no lloraba. Tenia pesadillas de vez en cuando, pero al menos ya estaba mas descansada.

Había subido de peso ¡por fin!. Sus caderas se rellenaron un poco, y las costillas volvieron a esconderse detrás de su piel. Su busto seguía siendo pequeño, pero había regresado casi a la normalidad. Hermione ya tenia mejor color aunque seguía estando bastante delgada. Paso a paso, se decía la joven.

Hermione podría jurar, que Dumbledore la había estado evadiendo. Cuando ella se acercaba a hablar con el, el simplemente hablaba cosas sin sentido y después se excusaba. Ella le quitaba importancia por que siempre supo que era así, pero ahora eso le preocupaba. ¿Qué pasaba en la mente del director para que actuase con ella, como lo hizo con Harry en su quinto año?... ¡Incluso McGonagall actuaba extraño alrededor de ella!.

Con todos estos pensamientos, Hermione se hundió profundamente en los sueños.

-Muy bien alumnos…- comenzaba a hablar la profesora de defensa contra las artes obscuras.

La habitación en la que estaban era larga y ancha, de forma rectangular. Las paredes eran de un papel azur marico obscuro, casi como la noche, y tenia unas figuras parecidas a las estrellas color plateadas y doradas por todos lados. Habían ventanales casi del tamaño de la pared. Estaban solamente de un lado de la habitación, y tenia vista a los terrenos del castillo. Junto a las ventanas, habían cortinas de terciopelo casi tan obscuras como la pared, y tenían un cordón grueso color arena que las controlaba.

Habían cuatro bloques delgados y alargados con piso que combinaba con las paredes. Estaban acomodados como simulando las mesas del gran comedor, claro que no eran tan largas. En una de los pódiums del centro, se encontraban cuatro profesores. Los cuatro directores de casa. Hermione reconocía a McGonagall y al profesor Slughorn, pero no a los dos mas. La profesora de defensa estaba frente a ellos con una capa de viaje y varita en mano.

El salón estaba repleto de alumnos de séptimo año de las cuatro casas.

-¡Bienvenidos a la clase de duelo del séptimo año!- todo quedaron sorprendidos, excepto los merodeadores, Hermione, y unos estudiantes de Slytherin. No sabían que llevarían este curso. –Como recordaran, este ultimo mes estuvimos practicando hechizos no verbales, maleficios y unos hechizos de defensa muy avanzados. Es momento de ponerlos en practica.

La voz de la profesora se escuchó por toda el aula, casi causando eco. Unos estaban muy emocionados y otros estaban mas bien asustados. Unos se mostraban indiferentes mientras que el resto estaban inexpresivos, pero expectantes a lo que sucederá.

-Se seleccionará a un integrante de cada casa, y se pondrán a prueba sus habilidades. Habrá cuatro duelos a la vez. – dijo fríamente la directora de la casa Ravenclaw. Sabia Hermione que era ella, debido a la túnica azul y la pequeña diadema que llevaba, siendo una barata imitación de la real.

Se comenzaron a llamar a varios estudiantes que se iban subiendo a las mesas. Los duelos, para Hermione, eran, exactamente eso: duelo de clase. Estaba anonada observando los lentos movimientos de los estudiantes. Lanzaban los hechizos con meditación y le daban tiempo al oponente a reaccionar y poder contraatacar, nuevamente muy lentamente. Hermione pensaba de esto como un juego de niños. Ella sabia muy bien lo que un duelo de verdad significaba. No había posibilidad de errores o mueres. No había posibilidad de lentitud o mueres. No había posibilidad de darte el lujo o mueres. No había posibilidad de muchas cosas o mueres. Veía a los hechizos cruzar el salón y sus ojos procesaban como si fuera cámara lenta. Veía como se movían las varitas y en un segundo ella reconocía el hechizo que iba a ser lanzado. Analizaba las contorciones lentas del rostro de los estudiantes cuando un hechizo le daba de lleno en el pecho y caían de espalda. Todo en cámara lenta.

-Hermione… Mione… ¡Granger!- alguien la jaloneaba del brazo y cuando escucho el grito de su apellido reaccionó

-¿!Que!?- sobresaltada giró para ver a James a su lado. Su rostro era de duda y curiosidad, pero también irritación.

-Tu turno.

Cuando Hermione giró, vio a la profesora de defensa, a una altura superior que ella, viéndola con algo de impaciencia. Brazos cruzados. Todos los rostros estaba girados hacia ella. Ella sentía la presión. No quería pasar. Ella ya había tenido suficiente practica.

-¿Le importaría acompañarnos, señorita Granger?- la voz de la profesora fue lenta pero se alcanzaba a escuchar un deje de enojo.

Hermione simplemente asintió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras. Todos con los ojos clavados en su espalda.

-¡Steffanie Jorkins!- una joven de cabello castaño a la altura de la quijada, algo rellenita y con túnica de Hufflepuff subió al estrado.

-¡Preparados!- ambas se prepararon-¡Peleen!

La joven oponente a la castaña abrió la boca para comenzar a hacer un hechizo, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

-¡Expelliarmus!-Hermione dijo con voz lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada, pero no los gritos que los demás estudiantes daban.

La varita de la Hufflepuff salió disparada por la habitación. Resonó el contacto de la madera con el mármol del piso.

Todos callaron… eso fue rápido.

La directora de la casa de los armadillos meneó lentamente la cabeza con los ojos clavados en el piso y su estudiante bajó del pódium algo roja. Hermione sonrió ligeramente… había acabado. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, sintió la mano de su profesora en su hombro para detenerla en el lugar en el que estaba. Dio vuelta.

-¡Karl Mulciber!- gritó la profesora señalando al otro extremo del pódium. - ¡Ultimo duelo!

Varios estudiantes jadearon al escuchar el nombre. Hermione vio como lentamente se abría el paso, los estudiantes dejando el camino libre para el mencionado. Al fondo de la abertura, se paraba un joven alto, bien formado. Cabello negro que caía por la frente. Ojos azules. Dientes amarillentos y chuecos. Una sonrisa escalofriante.

Hermione observó al joven. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Hermione reconoció al Slytherin. Hermione inhaló profundamente.

-Profesora… Mulciber… es uno de los mejores- decía en voz baja Lily, evitando decir cruel en vez de mejor. Hermione las escuchaba por detrás de ella, mientras veía caminar al futuro Mortífago. La maestra respondió algo parecido a "Estará bien" "probando a la nueva" "tranquila". ¿Tranquila? ¡Por favor! Hermione ya había luchado contra el dos veces. En el departamento de misterios en el quinto año y en la batalla de Hogwarts en los jardines. Estaba mas que tranquila. Sabía la ferocidad con la que peleaba, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a Malfoy ni a Bellatrix. Hermione podía con el. Estaba segura.

-¡Preparados!- La voz de la profesora calló todos los murmullos que se habían formado. Cada duelista estaba en cada extremo del pódium. El silencio reinaba. Todas las miradas expectantes a lo que iba a suceder. El ultimo duelo. Hermione ni cuenta se dio cuando pasaron los merodeadores ni las chicas, si es que pasaron. Al escuchar el grito de preparación de la profesora, ambos estudiantes se colocaron en posición. Era una pose parecida a las de esgrima. Varitas en mano en dirección al oponente con el codo ligeramente flexionado para mejor movilidad. Ambos, ligeramente de lado, miradas entrelazadas.

-¡Peleen!-

En cuanto dio inicio el duelo, ambos estudiantes comenzaron a pelear. Eran… sorprendentes. No habían dicho palabra alguna. No habían pronunciado ningún hechizo, y aun así, los rayos volaban por todos lados.

Los que estaban debajo del pódium, veían como la leona y la serpiente se inclinaban hacia adelante para lanzar un hechizo y en una fracción de segundo después se contorsionaba para evitar uno de los contra hechizos o simplemente con un movimiento de varita, se protegían de los rayos desviándolos.

Hermione estaba calmada. Veía a su oponente y con solo observar los movimientos de varita, ella ya sabia que es lo que estaba pensando el Slytherin. El, a su vez, hacia lo mismo que Hermione. Analizaba los movimientos de la castaña y trataba de adelantarse. Ambos jugaban el mismo juego. No sabían quien podía ganar cuando sus jugadas, eran del mismo lado del tablero. No había mucho tiempo para pensar. Era hechizo, escudo, hechizo, escudo, ¡hechizo!, ¡escudo!, ¡hechizo!, ¡escudo!. Todos veían con los ojos bien abiertos como poco a poco ambos estudiantes se comenzaban a acercar. Nadie lo había hecho. Todos habían mantenido la distancia, seguros en su extremo de estrado, pero estos no. Ellos daban pasos, acercándose, mas difícil evitar y protegerse de hechizos. La profesora de defensa estaba muy al pendiente. No había esperado que se tornara en un duelo de ese calibre. Era necesaria la practica y la ardua dedicación para llegar a ese nivel.

Habían aproximadamente unos seis metros de distancia, en vez de los quince que habían anteriormente, y se estaban acercando aun mas.

Hermione no podía evitar divertirse un poco. Le recordaba a sus lecciones "privadas" con Harry en la sala de los Menesteres.

Un rayo, azul, uno dorado, uno rojo, otro rojo, otro amarillo, nuevamente un azul. Muchos estudiantes había retrocedido cuando la pelea se volvió un poco mas intensa. Ambos duelistas tenían sudor. Unas pequeñas gotas que emanaba la piel. El labio superior de ambos estaba humedecido, al igual que la parte trasera del cuello y la frente. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban peleando, pero ninguno parecía cansado.

Estaban a tres metros de distancia, era prácticamente imposible. ¡Nadie podía pelear de tan de cerca! Algunos pensaban que ni siquiera los profesores.

De repente, Hermione se protegió de un hechizo, desviándolo, y dio un gran brinco hacia delante. Varita en mano. Brazo estirado. Y la punta de su varita en el cuello de Mulciber.

El joven tenia el cuello estirado y levemente inclinado hacia atrás viendo a la castaña con odio. Su varita, junto con sus manos, levantadas un poco a los lados. Hermione no despegaba la mirada de los ojos azules. Una ligera sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

En ese momento, los ojos azules se despegaron de los ojos chocolates y fueron a parar a el brazo derecho de la bruja. El brazo de su varita. Hermione siguió su movimiento. La túnica de la bruja, al repentino movimiento, se había enrollado hasta el codo de la castaña, exponiendo la fea cicatriz que obtuvo en la Mansión Malfoy. Mulciber sonrió.

-¡Simplemente fue asombroso!- repetía Alice. Todos reían ante el comentario.

Después de clase de duelo, todos salieron hablando de lo mismo. El increíble duelo entre una Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Caminando a la sala común, Hermione podía escuchar teorías acerca de por que era tan buena. Había sido entrenada desde que nació por los aurores. Es parienta de Dumbledore y por eso comparte la gran habilidad del mago. ¡Era una auror que venia a proteger a los estudiantes! . Simplemente palabrerías y teorías descabelladas. Ella simplemente reía. Si les dijera la verdad, la evitarían.

La cena pasó de manera similar. Hermione sentía la mirada de varios estudiantes de todas las casas. La castaña percibía la ojeada inquisitiva de Pettigrew. Su mirada calculadora cuando se posaba en ella. Hermione actuaba indiferente a la rata. El resto de los merodeadores simplemente la felicitaron muy sorprendidos por su excelente habilidad, no diciendo mas, al saber el pasado de la castaña. La profesora había explicado en clase, que para ser un buen duelista se necesitaba tener practica. Ellos sabían que Mione había tenido suficiente. Por otro lado, las chicas, que no sabían mucho del pasado de Hermione y que eran lo suficientemente prudentes para no preguntar, la felicitaban y le recordaban a cada minuto del día lo increíble que estuvo, que la cara de Mulciber había sido para fotografía, que era una buena venganza por lo que había tratado de hacerle a Mary hace dos años… simplemente no dejaban de hablar del duelo. Estaba cansando un poco a la castaña.

La platica no cesó ni siquiera cuando regresaron a la sala común, donde se encontraban ahora. Lily, Alice, Marlene y Dorcas estaban cómodamente sentadas en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Remus estaba leyendo un libro en uno de los sillones personales que habían alrededor. James, cómodamente acostado a los pies de las chicas, brazos detrás de la cabeza, sonrisa en rostro y piernas cruzadas.

Sirius y Hermione estaban sentados sobre unos grandes y afelpados cojines, con las piernas cruzadas muy cerca de la chimenea. En cuanto entraron a la sala común, Peter se había excusado diciendo que estaba muy cansado por su duelo y que quería descansar. Segundos después desapareció por las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos.

Ante el comentario de la madre de Neville, Hermione simplemente sonrió.

-Pero… ¡no seas tan modesta, Granger! ¡la verdad es que efectivamente fue sorprendente!- la regaño Marlene. Su cabello rubio se agitaba a su alrededor mientras se expresaba.- Antes, nos daba mas miedo pelear con Dorcas… pero tu… recuérdame nunca estar en tu lado malo.

Nuevamente, Hermione solo sonrió, esta vez un poco mas.

El sonido de las chispas tronando de la chimenea calmaban a Hermione. El tronar de la madera y las flamas que abrazaban con calor a todo los estudiantes de la sala común.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?- preguntó Lily con los ojos muy abiertos. Los merodeadores de repente se tesaron. La castaña ignoró la reacción de los chicos y le sonrió a la interesada madre de Harry.

-Tuve varios amigos que me enseñaron- la palabras fueron dichas sin vacilar, pero no muy fuertes. Sirius, James y Remus suspiraron y se relajaron.

-Hermione, ¿Qué pasó con Mulciber en cuanto terminaron su duelo?- Todos se sorprendieron por la pregunta de Dorcas, pero estaban curiosos de la pregunta. Todo habían visto el cambio repentino en su expresión, de odio a satisfacción. De seriedad a una sonrisa lunática.

La mano izquierda de Hermione instintivamente se posó sobre el antebrazo derecho. Los tres merodeadores notaron el gesto, y un recuerdo pasó por la mente de los tres. Cuando estaban bajo la capa con una recién llegada Hermione y Poppy le decía al director acerca de una marca que jamás se borraría…

-N-no se por qué cambió s-su expresión- tartamudeó ligeramente. Las amigas de Hermione no repararon al cambio de voz, pero no había burlado a los chicos, ella lo sabia.

Un silencio incomodo para los chicos, pero indiferente para las chicas se creó. Nadie decía nada, cada quien estaba en sus pensamientos. Esto estaba matando al heredero Black. Que de la nada se puso de pie y se puso frente a la chimenea. Todos levantaron la vista para ver al sonriente animago.

-¡Este sábado es la primera salida a Hogsmeade!- exclamó extremadamente sonriente. Todos entrecerraron los ojos o fruncían las cejas esperando otro comentario. Nadie dijo nada. James tenia una ceja levantada y la boca un poco abierta. Remus se había apoyado en su mano inexpresivo. Nadie reaccionaba, ¿qué había de diferente en la primera salida al pueblo? Sirius notó esto y su expresión cambió radicalmente y entre dientes masculló- Y es mi cumpleaños.

Al escuchar esto, James se sentó y junto con Remus asintieron rápidamente, captando que el sábado sería diecinueve de Octubre. Sirius tendría diecinueve años.

-Claro, Canuto, ¡lo sabíamos!- trataba de explicarse el de anteojos, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza que lo despeinó aun mas y se escuchó ligeramente un "Cállate Cornamenta".

Las chicas reían ante la cara de perrito triste del oji gris.

Sirius se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el cojín donde había estado sentado anteriormente, y volteó ofendido a ver a la castaña riendo a su lado.

-¡Tu! ¡te deberías de haber acordado!- la regañaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione simplemente seguía riendo- ¡Te lo dije cada semana!.

Hermione rió mas fuerte. Y era verdad. Cada que la veía sola le recordaba cuantos días faltaban para su cumpleaños. Y obviamente no lo había olvidado, era prácticamente imposible con el constante recuerdo de Black.

La risa se contagió y Sirius sonrió lentamente, para soltar unas pequeñas risas que subieron de tono y terminaron siendo carcajadas similares a un ladrido. Los demás rieron también, aliviados. En un momento, Sirius se puso serio y todos callaron al escuchar lo que dijo.

-Pero ya, en serio, es mi cumpleaños.

Los únicos que permanecían en la sala común eran los premio anual. Los demás se habían subido a dormir hace varios minutos, pero ellos se quedaron para mandar a dormir al resto de los estudiantes que estaban en la sala común. Un par de primer año que jugaban snap explosivo, un estudiante de quinto haciendo deberes y despertaron a uno de sexto que se había quedado dormido con un libro en su cara. Al fin la habitación estaba vacía.

-Bueno… buenas noches Potter- la voz de Lily fue suave pero directa. Lo volteó a ver de reojo y comenzó su andar a las escaleras.

-¡Lily, espera!- la pelirroja volteó expectante por lo que Potter estaba por decirle.

James se acerco a ella y metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Veía al piso y se notaba algo nervioso- me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo… el sábado, a Hogsmeade.

Lily estaba verdaderamente sorprendida. Esta vez, había sido diferente a todas las veces anteriores. No era una orden, no era una propuesta engreída… era simplemente una pregunta. Una sincera pregunta.

-Pero es el cumpleaños de Black… supongo que harán algo- comentó ella con voz baja.

-Ustedes también están invitadas, de seguro que quiere ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas, nunca ha sido de mucho – Lily sabía que lo ultimo no era verdad pero lo dejó continuar- Y supongo que no le molestará que nos alejemos un poco. ¡Podemos hacer lo que tu quieras! Si quieres pasear, paseamos, si quieres comprar, yo te sostengo las bolsas- Lily rió ante el comentario- Pero por favor sal conmigo, ¿si?. Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

Algo dentro del estomago de la pelirroja brincó. En ese momento verdaderamente quería ir con James.

-Nada de comentarios idiotas ni engreídos, nada de lucirte, nada de problemas, Potter- dijo ella enumerando con sus dedos frente a los lentes de James.

Al heredero Potter se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿!Eso es un si!?- preguntó bastante emocionado.

Lily que ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección a su habitación, desde el tercer escalón giró sonriente.

-SI.

Hermione salía del baño con el cabello húmedo. El agua caliente había relajado los músculos un poco inflamados por el duelo. El cuarto estaba obscuro. Alcanzaba a ver dos cabelleras rubias, una negra y una pelirroja desparramadas por las almohadas. Estaban todas dormidas. Al parecer había tardado mucho en su baño. Aprovechando la obscuridad y la relativa soledad, Hermione dejó caer su toalla estando parada junto a su cama y se puso la pijama. De tendió sus sabanas y sus cobijas para meterse en la calidez de estas.

Hermione pensaba constantemente acerca de Mulciber, el duelo y su cicatriz. Realmente esperaba que no haya causado problemas el mostrar de esa manera su habilidad.

Dio un ligero resoplido quitándole importancia y cerró los ojos para hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Mas tarde, desearía haber dormido con un ojo abierto por la noche…

**HOLAAAA! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, que los emocionara y todo. Quería aclarar algo, no se si se han dado cuenta de que el acercamiento de los Potter se está dando por si solo, como debía de ser. Es que no quería que este sea uno de los fics en donde Hermione es la que tiene que ver completamente con que la relación se dé (Al menos no del todo jaja). Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios con opiniones / sugerencias, que me pone muy feliz el leerlos. **


	13. Chapter 13

El pasillo de Hogwarts lucía normal. Un poco mas obscuro pero se debía al clima. Hermione tenía su uniforme algo arrugado y desaliñado. Sus calcetas a desnivel, la corbata torcida. Su cabello, hecho un manojo de remolinos. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Una gota. Eso se escuchó de repente. El eco de una gota chocar con el piso de mármol. Nuevamente silencio. Otra gota, su eco perforando los oídos de Hermione. Silencio. Otra gota. Eco. Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad. Unas pisadas. Alejándose. El eco de las suelas se mezclaba con el eco de las gotas. Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó sus oídos con sus manos intentando ahogar el ruido, pero aun así el sonido perforaba su cabeza. Abrió los ojos… las pisadas debían de ser de alguien. Se escuchaban detrás de ella.

volteó rápidamente. El único sonido: el repentino movimiento. Otra gota. Las pisadas alejándose.

Se alcanzaba a ver a una persona de espalda caminar alejándose de ella.

Era un hombre… joven. Cabello negro. Muy revuelto, casi como el de Hermione pero con menor volumen. Era delgado y llevaba una túnica negra. No se le veía ningún color. Granger entrecerró los ojos. Hermione abrió los ojos. Hermione lo reconocía muy bien.

-¿James?- llamó con voz fuerte. El joven siguió caminando y dobló la esquina derecha. La voz de Hermione resonó por el largo pasillo rebotando en las paredes de piedra. Otra gota. No mas pasos.

Rápidamente corrió para alcanzar a Potter. Los pasos fuertes de la castaña sobre el mármol ahogaban el demás ruido.

-¿James?- volvió a preguntar mientras doblaba la misma esquina que previamente había doblado el joven. Se detuvo de golpe. James se encontraba aun de espalda a la mitad del larguísimo pasillo. No había antorcha alguna pero había luz. Luz que perforaba al pasillo de la gran puerta al final del camino. La puerta que daba a los jardines. La luz era alumbradora pero no era brillante… si se podía decir, Hermione la sentía pálida, fría.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Otra gota. La trascendencia abrumaba a la castaña. ¿cómo una sola gota podía causar tanto ruido? Ni siquiera estaban cerca de los baños… ¿dónde estaba exactamente?... reconocía el pasillo, pero este no daba a los jardines. Ese era otro pasillo mucho mas corto, y con antorchas. Debía de preguntarle a James que sucedía.

-¡James!- volvió a gritar. Muchos James se alcanzaron a escuchar, pero el aludido no volteaba. Seguía caminando. El retumbo. Otra gota.

La respiración de Hermione se agitó un poco. No entendía nada. ¡Odiaba no entender!

Otra gota. El eco. Hermione dejó escapar un seco sollozo. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Le golpeaba las costilla fuertemente queriendo escapar. Le dolía. El pecho le dolía. Dio un paso. James seguía caminando.

-¡James!- el grito gritaba por si solo suplicia. Le rogaba a su amigo que volteara. Pero nuevamente, no volteó. Tragó con mayor dificultad la poca saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. La garganta estaba seca y rasposa. Otra gota.

Quería llorar. No sabia por que quería llorar.

Hermione movió un pie frente al otro y en un instante comenzó a correr. Fueron tan solo unos metros, antes de detenerse y gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡James!- se quedó sin voz. Los pulmones le dolieron. Inhaló jadeantemente mas aire. El corazón seguía en su baile privado.

El eco de otra gota. Hermione quería que parara. Quería que James volteara, sentía la creciente necesidad de que James la viera.

Pero no lo hacia.

No entendía.

-¡James!- gritó nuevamente pero esta vez con menor fuerza. Una vez mas, Potter no volteó. Se estaba desesperando, quería jalar su cabello, quería caer de rodillas y gritar. Ahí se dio cuenta. No podía ser cierto. El corazón se estrujó y su respiración se congeló. Los ojos le ardieron. Sus palabras fueron un susurro agonizante- ¿Harry?

Muchos Harry´s se alcanzaron a escuchar chocando con las paredes y resonando, con una voz cada vez mas distante, cada vez menos parecida a la de Hermione.

James se detuvo. Hermione dejó escapar otro seco sollozo.

Harry no podía estar aquí.

Otra gota. Otra gota… tres gotas.

Harry y Hermione clavados en su lugar. Harry aun le daba la espalda. La sanación de estar pegada al piso.

La respiración de Hermione era fuerte. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Las manos y las rodillas le temblaban ligeramente al igual que el labio inferior. Una corriente de aire entró por las puertas abiertas mandando escalofríos por toda la espalda a la castaña. El chiflido del viento dejándose escuchar.

Comenzó a correr. Corría y corría acercándose a Harry. Su mejor amigo. Su brazo extendido. Tensado. Lo tenia que ver. Lo tenia que abrazar.

Harry no se movía. Seguía dándole la espalda. Hermione apresuró su paso. Ya no faltaba nada. Su voz se había congelado, no podía gritarle. Le faltaban unos pocos metros. Su corazón brincaba del miedo, de la emoción. Y todo cambió.

Harry comenzó a caminar a paso calmado. Hermione seguía con los pasos largos y rápidos. Pero mas distancia los separaba. Hermione se desesperaba, quería gritar. Su pecho le dolía. Su estomago tenia una sensación de ardor. Estaba corriendo pero no se movía del lugar. Harry estaba rígido como antes y caminaba pasiblemente rumbo a los jardines.

Hermione paró.

Otra gota.

¿!De dónde venia ese sonido!? Se gritaba interiormente. Los dientes apretados fuertemente.

En ese momento, sintió un ardor en su mejilla izquierda. Otra gota… el eco. Harry caminando. El pasillo parecía extenderse. Se alargaba.

Miró hacia atrás. Un exclamo de sorpresa tan audible como un susurro. Lleno de terror. Cargado de miedo. Metros y metros se extendían detrás de ella. La piedra infinita. El pasillo no tenia final. No había escapatoria. Regresó la vista a Harry que seguía caminando. El pasillo no había cambiado en nada. Era como si no hubiese corrido nada. Permanecía larguísimo.

Otra gota. Hermione cerró los ojos. Quería salir de ahí, quería escapar. La gota. Hermione podía escuchar como el pequeño liquido rompía el aire en su caída y como chocaba duramente con el frio piso, pequeñas gotitas saltando. Lo imaginaba. Lo veía tras de sus ojos. No estaba llorando. No sabia que era.

La mano subió instantáneamente a su rostro. Estaba húmedo. ¡Pero no lloraba!.

La retiró levemente y la puso al nivel de los ojos. Roja. Su mano estaba roja. Los dedos estaban cobijados por sangre. El corte de su mejilla izquierda se había abierto. Entrecortadamente dejó entrar el aire a sus pulmones, haciendo ruidos extraños. El eco que la estaba matando, lo ocasionaba ella. Era su sangre rompiendo el silencio, volviéndola loca. Bajó la mano. Harry seguía caminado. Olvidó su mano, olvidó su sangre. Nuevamente corrió. Corría y corría, no paraba. El eco de sus pisadas retumbaban y rompían la comodidad del silencio. Los gemidos y gimoteos de la castaña acompañaban la melodía. Estaba cerca de alcanzarlo. Pero desapareció. Harry se introdujo a una ligera neblina que entraba por las puertas. Bajó su correr. Salió lentamente. Se cubrió los ojos por la luz. Le dolieron los ojos. Volteó a todos lados. Ahí estaba. Seguía caminando dándole la espalda. Hacía frio. La neblina estaba por todo el pasto, a penas se alcanzaba a ver lo verde. El sol no brillaba. Nubes grisáceas lo cubrían. Una ligera lluvia caía. El agua estaba helada. Pronto, la túnica de Hermione se había humedecido.

-¡Harry!- esta vez fue diferente. No hubo resonancia. Pero era como si no se hubiera escuchado siquiera. El grito de Hermione era ahogado por la ligera lluvia.

Comenzó a sollozar. Comenzó a correr. Harry caminaba y a su paso la neblina se dispersaba. Hacia demasiado frío. Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, sus dientes chocaban. No se alcanzaba a ver nada a lo lejos, todo se difuminaba, perdiéndose en la neblina, mezclándose con la fuerte resolana.

-¡Harry, Por favor! – el suplicio de la joven hizo al muchacho detener su andar.

Hermione llegó jadeantemente a unos pocos metros de Potter. Los dos estáticos en el lugar. Se escuchaba la lluvia. No se veía nada a lo lejos. La neblina apresaba los pies de ambos. La respiración de Hermione era fuerte. Su corazón le golpeaba los oídos. Sentía la sangre correr por sus venas.

Lentamente Harry comenzó a voltear.

El pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba agitadamente. Las lagrimas se acumulaban tras sus ojos.

Y gritó. Gritó con todo el aire que tenía.

Harry, no tenia rostro. Era un simple borrón color carne. No habían ojos, no habían cejas. No había nariz. No había boca. Solo piel. Un maniquí.

Retrocedió unos pasos y cayó.

Con sus manos retrocedía impacientemente de la aproximación de Harry. Antes quería ir con el y ahora quería huir. Escapar. Alejarse de… eso.

-Hermione… -la voz no era la de Harry. Era una voz rasposa, grave, fría... le recordaba a una serpiente.

En una fracción de segundo, la mano se extendió hacia ella. Hermione retrocedía. Asustada, llena de terror.

-Hermione…- la voz. La odiaba. La aborrecía.

Los ojos abiertos de par en par. Todo sucedía rápidamente. Hermione se sentía alucinar. No podía despegar la vista. La cabeza de Harry se movía descontroladamente de un lado a otro. El cuerpo permanecía inmóvil avanzando lentamente con la mano estirada hacia ella. Pero la cabeza no. Parecía que se rompería, que la cabeza caería al piso. Por momentos juraba ver dos rostros partiendo del cuello. Se separaba y se unían, todo sucedía en unos instantes. Difuminado. El de Harry y un borrón. Escuchaba a Harry gritar. Pero no había boca de dónde salía el grito. La cabeza se movía velozmente, no se distinguía. Hacia los lados, hacia atrás, hacia delante. Los ojos que se veían en el rostro de Harry eran blancos. Espeluznantes. Seguía caminando hacia ella. Ella retrocedía. Gritaba. El miedo la rodeaba.

-¡HERMIONE!-

Un fuerte jadeo se escuchó cuando rápidamente Hermione se sentó en su cama tomando aire, la piel sudada y ojos asustados sobre ella.

-Les digo, es extraño- susurraba Marlene a las tres chicas que iban a su lado.

Llovía ligeramente y algunas gotas se estaban transformando en nieve. El piso estaba cubierto bajo una delgada capa de la congelada gota.

-¡Marls! ¡Nadie controla los sueños!- espetó igualmente en un susurro la pelirroja.

Estaban caminando por el puente que da a la salida de Hogwarts, para subirse a los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade. Lily, Alice, Marlene y Dorcas iban muy juntas, tratando de disminuir el frio. Los cuatro merodeadores iban a unos pasos delante de ellas. Estaban muy contentos, Sirius mas que nadie. Por fin había cumplido diecinueve.

Hermione iba hasta atrás de ellas, varios metros, tratando de meter unas cosas en su bolsa, mientras sostenía otra bolsita en otra mano, un libro bajo el brazo, la bufanda enredada en el brazo dejando caer un pedazo de la tela a la nieve y tenia dos tostadas atoradas entre los dientes. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejar caer nada.

Las cuatro cabezas giraron discretamente para observar los movimientos de la castaña.

-Ha tenido pesadillas toda la semana… ya me cansé de que me despierten sus gritos- añadió Marlene regresando la mirada al frente, al igual que les demás chicas.

-Marlene, ¡no seas insensible!, ¿No recuerdas como llegó?- todo en susurros. Alice veía con los ojos abiertos a la rubia.

-Claro que lo recuerdo… ¡Bah! ¡nada!... – se enfurruñó y cruzó sus brazos.

Cuando Hermione tuvo todo bajo control apresuró el paso se colocó junto a Dorcas.

-¿De que hablaban?- Preguntó la joven que acababa de llegar. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con unos botines negros al tobillo. Un suéter de manga larga y cuello alto color blanco con unas rayitas negras en la orilla de este y en las de las mangas. Una bufanda negra, y unos guantes a juego. Llevaba un gorro negro tejido, haciendo que resaltasen los rizos descontrolados de Hermione. Las demás iban vestidas de manera similar.

-Nada- respondieron todas al unísono.

La castaña se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando viendo hacia el frente. Las demás se voltearon a ver con cara de alivio.

-¡Vamos chicas apresúrense!- gritó Remus haciéndoles señas. Estaban los cuatro merodeadores parados junto a dos carrosas.

Hermione corrió con la vista en sus zapatos, siguiendo a las chicas.

Cuando llegó, levantó la vista y dejó salir un gritito agudo.

Todos voltearon a verla. Pero ella veía a la nada. Nadie entendía que veía.

Pero ella los veía.

Majestuosos. Tenebrosos. Caballos alados esqueléticos. Rostro con rasgos reptilianos. Alas similares a las de un murciélago. Ahora entendía a Luna y Harry. Thestrals.

-¿Puedes… puedes verlos?- la voz dudosa la sacó de su ensimismo. Remus estaba a su lado. Hermione asintió regresando la mirada a las criaturas.

-Es una pena…- susurró Alice. Nadie sabía que hacer.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y se giró para enfrentar a todos.

Con el ambiente mas relajado todos montaron las carretas y se dirigieron a Hogsmeade, rodeados de carretas con mas estudiantes. Hermione no estaba asustada, ni triste. Ya había convivido con los Thestrals, en su quinto año, pero esta era la primera vez que los veía.

Todos hablaban y reían, Hermione incluida. Si los chicos notaban sus ojeras, no dijeron nada.

-¡Por Sirius! El mejor amigo, el mas mandón y el mas desesperante- brindaba James en las Tres Escobas. Todos tenían una cerveza de mantequilla en mano y la tenían levantaba escuchando lo que el pelinegro tenia que decir.

Todos comenzaron a reír, incluido Sirius. No había nada que le quitara el buen humor.

Bebieron varias cervezas cada uno, todos reían, ¡incluso Dorcas!. Peter y Hermione simplemente se ignoraban y actuaban como si no estuviese el otro ahí. James y Remus notaban la tensa relación de sus dos amigos pero no decían nada. Sirius, despistado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Por otro lado, James y Remus veían cierta tensión del cumpleañero hacia el cuarto merodeador, pero con Sirius, era mejor no preguntar. Todos actuaban como si nada. El ambiente relajado. Era momento de fiesta. Los merodeadores le dieron a Black un set de cuidados para su escoba. Las chicas se conformaron con un ¡Felicidades!.

-Bueno, Lily y yo nos retiramos- comentó James levantándose, y la pelirroja siguió sus pasos. Todos los voltearon a ver, parando sus risas. Sirius sonrió de lado.

-¿James?- arrastró las palabras- ¿a dónde van?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Si debes saber, Sirius, tenemos una cita.

¿!Qué!?

La reacción de todos fue la misma. Quijada dislocada y ojos saltones.

-Lo tenias escondido, pelirroja- espetó con una sonrisa Marlene.

Todos rieron al ver a Lily teñirse de un color que combinaba con su cabello.

James y Lily salieron del establecimiento, Potter abriéndole la puerta. Todos regresaron a lo suyo.

-Lo siento, Sirius… t-tengo que salir- susurró Peter y siguió los pasos de James. Todos se encogieron de hombros y regresaron a hablar.

-¿Alguien mas debe irse?- preguntó Sirius aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todos lo voltearon a ver con expresiones cómicas.

-Lo siento Sirius, Frank viene a visitarme- se levantó Alice.

-Y nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer- comentó Remus señalando a Marlene y a Dorcas. La ultima se levantó a regañadientes por los jalones de Marlene a su túnica, y la cara de enojo de la rubia. Marlene susurraba un "prometiste ayudarnos". Finalmente estaban de pie. Los cuatro salieron del bar.

-Parece que nos quedamos solos- comentó Sirius. Hermione, que estaba frente a el, al otro lado de la mesa, asintió y sonrió.

-¿Algo que quieras hacer?- pregunto encogiéndose de brazos.

El simplemente sonrió de lado, levantó una ceja y la vio sospechosamente.

-¡Basta!- reía la castaña.

Llevaban unos momentos paseando por Hogsmeade. Hermione se había puesto una chamarra negra que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Sirius estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero su chamarra era verde militar. Ambos caminaban codo a codo sobre la nieve que estaba cayendo. Ya iban varios centímetros. Las botas de ambos se enterraban entre la arena blanca. Sirius comía de una bolsa llena de chocolates con menta. Regalo improvisado de Hermione.

El pelinegro simplemente reía.

-¡Acéptalo! – se burlaba Sirius

-¡Jamás!- reía la castaña- ahora, deja el tema antes que te quite esa bolsa.

-¿Esta?- el pelinegro levantó la bolsa de chocolates- no puedes. Me la regalaste.

Hermione rodo los ojos.

-¿Cómo haz estado?- preguntó después de unos segundos. Se escuchaban las pisadas de ambos y el movimiento de la nieve. El sonido de las campanillas en las puertas de las tiendas, cuando alguien entraba o salía. Escuchaban las risas y los gritillos de los niños que corrían y jugaban con la poca nieve que había.

-Bien…- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Y las ojeras?- notó Black. Hermione las tocó ligeramente.

-Pesadillas.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Granger negó sonriendo.

-Gracias, pero no hace falta…

-Definitivamente eres de las que sufren en silencio, ¿no es cierto?

Hermione asintió riendo.

-¿Me creerás si te digo que ni con un mes que hemos tratado, he logrado descifrarte? – preguntó con una sonrisa de lado. El caminar de ambos era lento.

-No soy un acertijo Black- rio la castaña.

-Oh, si que lo eres… uno muy complicado- asentía la cabeza ligeramente pero rápidamente. El tono que uso era de obviedad. Hermione rió.

-¿Qué has decodificado hasta ahora?- la curiosidad presente en la voz, la mirada ojeándolo de lado, una mueca en los labios.

-No mucho a decir verdad. Eres muy inteligente, brillante. Excelente duelista… divagas a menudo, ya sabes, te pierdes en tus pensamientos y es difícil regresarte al presente. ¡Pregúntale a James si no! Es extraña tu forma de actuar con nosotros, como si ya nos conocieras de muchos años… ahora se que sufres en silencio claro esta- rió el oji gris. Hermione regresaba el gesto- eres una muy buena amiga.

-Tu tampoco lo haces tan mal Black- rio la castaña. Sus sonrisa era tierna pero sincera- eres un buen amigo.

-Lo se- ¡ahí estaba la altanería que Hermione tanto conocía! Después añadió con delicadeza- …gracias.

-De nada…- Hermione veía a la nieve bajo sus pies con una sonrisa- ¿Nada mas? ¿En un mes es todo lo que pudiste averiguar de mi?.

-No seas mandona Granger- la regañó Sirius. Ella soltó una carcajada.-¡Es difícil! Te digo, no ere fácil… y si, es lo poco que he podido saber… con lo poco que hablas de ti…

Ambos rieron.

Delicadamente, y con su codo, Hermione empujó a Sirius por el costado, desbalanceándolo un poco. El oji gris, abrió la boca y los ojos en sorpresa y le regresó el gesto, con mayor fuerza de la esperada. Hermione perdió el balance completamente y cayó a la fría nieve.

-¡Black!- gritó mientras caía.

Sirius abrió nuevamente los ojos y la boca, en sorpresa.

-¡Hermione, lo siento!- extendió su brazo para darle apoyo.

Hermione tenia las manos bajo la nieve y las rodilla flexionadas. Lo veía entre divertida y enojada.

Ella tomó la mano de el, para jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la nieve. Sirius, al no esperar eso por parte de la castaña, cayó rápidamente a la nieve, con su abdomen haciendo contacto con ella. La boca se le llenó de la fría espuma.

Hermione rápidamente se paró riendo. La situación estaba invertida. Hermione reía a carcajadas.

-Si, si, muy divertido- se volteaba Sirius dejando ver su delantera húmeda. La veía bastante divertido.

Hermione estaba a punto de responder algo cuando sus ojos captaron un destello rubio a su derecho. Ella giró la cabeza.

Conocía perfectamente a esa persona. Cabellera rubia platinada. Larga. Ojos azules brillantes. Unas facciones delicadas. Tez blanca como la nieve. Delgada y estatura media. Mirada soñadora.

La emoción la invadió tanto que la cegó. Sirius vio la reacción de la castaña y dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar que la joven.

Hermione dejó a Sirius en la nieve, sin escuchar los gritos con su nombre por parte del muchacho.

-¡Luna!

-Llegas tarde, Pettigrew- espetó duramente la voz de alguien.

Se encontraban en un callejón obscuro a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Habían cinco personas en la soledad del pasillo. Pettigrew, cerca de la salida por donde había llegado.

-Lo siento… no podía salirme- se disculpó Peter nerviosamente, a una figura que permanecía en la obscuridad.

-No me gusta esperar… menos a gente insignificante- la crueldad de la voz tensó al animago, que asentía vehemente.

-L-lo se, no pasará otra vez- se disculpaba con miedo en la voz una y otra vez.

-Claro que no pasara otra vez…- se podía escuchar la sonrisa que se extendía en el rostro del dueño de la voz.

Las otras tres personas rieron deliberada y escalofriantemente. La piel de Pettigrew se erizó. Simplemente esperaba. No quería hablar en un momento inoportuno.

-¿Piensas… hablar?- arrastró las palabras la persona en la obscuridad. Peter se tensó.

-Es… sobre la chica.

-¿Y que tiene que ver el señor Tenebroso con una adolescente cualquiera?

Peter negaba con la cabeza fuertemente.

-No es cualquier niña, no… no… -repetía para sí.- Hermione Granger no es cualquier chica, no.

-¡Habla Pettigrew! ¡habla!

-¡No es cualquier chica! Llegó…. Casi muerta. – parloteaba el animago, cambios de voces repentinos. No veía a nadie.- Potter me dijo que ella aseguraba fue un ataque de Mortifagos, una batalla.

-Pero nosotros no hemos atacado a nadie aun.- La persona en la obscuridad comenzó a caminar hacia la luz. Peter vio como los rayos del sol iluminaban primero a los pies, la falda de la túnica hasta que un cabello largo, rubio platinado se mostró. Unos ojos grises cargados de ira. Peter lo vio a los ojos con malicia y una sonrisa torcida.

-Lo se…-

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Déjenme decirles que me emocione muchísimo con la pesadilla, como se pudieron dar cuenta. Espero que los haya asustado, o puesto nerviosos o lo que sea pero que los haya hecho sentir algo jaja. Supongo que nadie duda con quien hablaba Pettigrew, y si sí, ¡vuelvan a leer! Jaja. Dejen sus comentarios! **


	14. Chapter 14

-Lo siento, creí que era otra persona- se disculpaba Hermione con los hombros caídos. Sirius llegó corriendo a su lado.

-¡Pandora!-exclamó Sirius bastante sorprendido.

Hermione volteó con curiosidad en el rostro. ¿Se conocían?

La joven lucía bastante joven. Quince o dieciséis años. Tenia una belleza extraña. A primera vista era hermosa pero cuando la veías detenidamente, podías notar sus ojos ligeramente separados. Tenia la nariz tenuemente torcida, párpados gruesos y los labios bastante delgados. Aun así, era bastante bonita.

-Sirius, ¿Cómo estas?- la voz de la rubia era suave y dulce. Lo decía casi cantando.

Hermione levantó una ceja expectante a la explicación que aun no llegaba. Sirius sonrió ligeramente y vio la expresión de la castaña.

-Hermione Granger, te presento a mi prima Pandora Rosier- Hermione se sorprendió ante la revelación. ¿Luna estaba emparentada con los Rosier?... ¿Y como estaban emparentados los Rosier con los Black?.

-Encantada.

-Lo mismo digo- sonrió la castaña con las preguntas en su mente.

-Te preguntaras la relación… es algo extraña la verdad. Los hermanos de Pandora son Evan y Druella Rosier. La ultima esta casada con mi tío Cygnus III, padres de mis primas Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda. Se puede decir que es mi tía lejana, pero en la familia Black, con el mínimo parentesco somos primos, mas por la edad.

-Es bastante extraño ser la tía de alguien de tu edad- añadió risueña la rubia.- mi madre tuvo a Druella cuando era muy joven y nos tuvo a Evan y a mi muchos años después... murió al darme a luz por haber sido ya muy vieja.

Hermione asintió. Por otro lado, sabía que no solo se refería a Sirius, pero también a Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa, que ahora sería una Malfoy, y Bellatrix estaría por convertirse en Lestrange.

El extenso árbol genealógico le dio un ligero dolor de cabeza a Hermione.

-Encantada de verte Sirius, como siempre, lamento que no nos veamos tan seguido en Hogwarts, Hermione, ha sido un placer… si me disculpan, hay alguien que me espera.

-¿Sigues saliendo con el loco de Lovegood?- preguntó riendo Sirius. Ante el comentario, Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas, que lo dejó sin aire. Tenia una extraña mueca en el rostro. Una sonrisa torcida con dolor.

Pandora sonrió asintiendo y se fue brincando por la nieve. Luna era la viva imagen de su madre.

-Me debes una chamarra nueva… esta está mojada.- gruñó el pelinegro a su lado.

Hermione y Sirius habían regresado solos después del encuentro con la Ravenclaw. Habían optado por caminar el larguísimo trayecto de regreso al castillo. Venían riendo hablando de bromas. Con todo lo que habían hablado del tema en sus encuentros junto al lago, Hermione pensaba que ya habían terminado, pero el siempre le contaba mas y mas bromas. Ella de regreso le contaba aquellas bromas que Fred y George hicieron. El pelinegro amenazaba con repetirlas. Hermione tomó con seriedad la amenaza.

-Hermione, siempre me haz hablado de tus amigos- comenzó a hablar el pelinegro. Estaba entrando al castillos- pero nunca hablas de las chicas. ¿tenías amigas… ya sabes, chicas?

Hermione rió ante la pregunta. La poca incomodidad que se había formado en el pecho del oji gris desapareció. Definitivamente ahora era mucho mas fácil hablar del poco conocimiento del pasado de la castaña. Al menos, del que ella le había contado.

-Tienes razón… tenía amigas… pero siempre fueron mas importantes los chicos, hasta cierto punto. Ginny y Luna eran mis mejores amigas, ¿las que mencioné aquella vez?. Luna se parece muchísimo a Pandora-admitió riendo la castaña. Si Sirius supiera, lo encontraría divertido- era extraña y siempre buscando criaturas nuevas. Ginny, hermana de Ronald. Tardamos un poco en entablar amistad, pero cuando lo hicimos, fue grandioso… podía hablar de cosas que obviamente no le podía contar ni a Harry ni a Ronald… además, no se si soy material para eso de mejores amigas y demás.

-¿A que te refieres?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-¿No has visto como nos ponemos Lily y yo en clase?

Sirius asintió sonriendo.

-Creo que pasa lo mismo aquí…- admitió el pelinegro.- Lo veo con James y me sucede lo mismo. Hay momentos en los que James quiere hablar de Lily, hablar de verdad, ¿entiendes? Y pues nosotros, chicos, no ayudamos mucho, ni siquiera Remus, aunque lo intenta… a veces habla con su prima, Marlene, pero no puede hablar mucho, por eso de que es amiga de Evans. Yo… nunca fui el de amigas, para ser sincero… por eso me alegra que estés aquí, puedo hablar contigo.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí- sonrió de regreso la castaña.

Ambos rieron ligeramente.

Hermione de repente recordó algo.

-¿Sirius? -¿Mmm?- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Acabas de hacerlo- la castaña rió.

-¡En serio!

-Pregunta lo que quieras, soy un libro abierto- se encogió de hombros ligeramente. Granger rodó los ojos.

-¿Ya… ya te arreglaste con Peter?- dudaba la castaña. Si algo había aprendido en este tiempo, es que los merodeadores y su vida privada, eran un tema delicado.

Sirius no contestó. Se quedaron en silencio mientras caminaban por los fríos pasillos de piedra. Hermione temía que el se distanciara de ella por comenzar a husmear en su vida con sus amigos, por que esta pregunta pasaba los limites de las conversaciones normales de sus amigos. Cuando Sirius le contó la mentira de Peter en la enfermería, dejaron de mencionarlo por que le incomodaba al joven, y nunca mas lo mencionaron. Ahora venia ella a volverlo a sacar.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, después de unos minutos Sirius le respondió.

-Nunca lo confronté. No le dije que sabía que mentía. Creo que no se dio cuenta… pero, ya sabes como me pongo con las mentiras. Algo se rompió. Ahora inconscientemente dudo cada palabra que sale de su boca.

Hermione no sabia que decir. Habían varias posibilidades. Podía ayudar a Sirius con el problema, pero podría causar que ambos chicos se reconcilien, y no quería eso. También, podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran como están, y al final Sirius no sugeriría a Peter como protector de los Potter, y no serían asesinado. Habían tantas opciones, tantos riesgos.

Una risotada similar a un ladrido la trajo a la realidad.

Abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, Mione vio al joven a su lado.

-No puedo contarte mis problemas si también te causan problema a ti- reía. La risa resonaba por el pasillo. Hermione sonrió.

-No me causa problema.- admitió.

-Si, ajá. – continuaba riendo el oji gris.

Ya habían llegado a la sala común y está se encontraba vacía. Era extraño. Los demás no habían regresado, o tal vez ya estaban en sus habitaciones… aunque a penas eran las nueve de la noche. Con una sonrisa Hermione se encaminó a las escaleras para subir a su habitación

-Hermione- la llamó el pelinegro. Ella giró para enfrentarlo desde el ultimo escalón. –Gracias por estar este día conmigo…

Mione sonrió con dulzura y ternura. Sirius estaba serio al pie de su escalera viéndola directamente a los ojos. En un susurró para que solo el escuchara dijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sirius.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de Sirius, y el clima no cambiaba. La nieve había aumentado su tamaño en el piso y el frio perforaba el cuerpo de todos los estudiantes. Las clases eran tediosas. Nadie quería ir por el frio. Lo peor, es que sabían que se iba a poner peor. Lo único importante de estas dos semanas fue la extraña relación que ahora mantenían los futuros señor y señora Potter. No le contaron a nadie de cómo fue su cita, ni siquiera Sirius sabia, pero ahora se trataban por nombre de pila. Al menos eso era nuevo en Lily. También, pasaban mas tiempo a solas. Lily decía que le estaba ayudando con uno de los hechizos que había estado tratando de sacar pero que no podía por lo complicado de esto. Se excusaba diciendo que todos fueron testigos de cuando el pelinegro le ofreció ayuda en la sala común, que no inventaba nada. James estaba exaltante.

Todos salieron volando de la clase de transformaciones, pero Lily, Mary y Hermione se habían quedado un poco mas para aclarar ciertas dudas con la profesora McGonagall. Pasaron unos buenos veinte minutos antes de que pudieran aclarar todo. Esa era la ultima clase del día, y se dirigían a su sala común, libros en brazos.

Acababan de doblar la esquina de un pasillo y se encontraron a tres Slytherin que conversaban y giraron la cabeza para ver quienes habían aparecido. Una sonrisa tenebrosa surcó el rostro de los tres. Mulciber, Avery y otro que Hermione estaba casi segura lo reconocía, pero no sabia su nombre. Era rubio de ojos azules.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si son las tres sangre sucias de Gryffindor.

Las tres alentaron su andar. Decidieron ignorarlos y pasar de largo.

-¿McDonald? ¿No me vas a saludar?- preguntó inocentemente el de cabello negro.

-¿Qué quieres Mulciber?- espetó violentamente la rubia. Su enojo hacia la serpiente era evidente en sus ojos.

Se habían detenido al haber sido obstaculizadas por los tres chicos.

-Simplemente queremos conversar… nada mas- espetó Avery con voz tranquila pero se alcanzaba a escuchar la ironía en su voz. Mientras hablaba, caminaba lentamente hacia ellas y levantaba las manos en señal de paz. Lily retrocedió a la proximidad del castaño.

Hermione tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues nosotras no, ¿Podemos irnos ya?- el cansancio se escuchaba en su voz, cansancio de vivir lo mismo varias veces. Primero Draco Malfoy, y ¿ahora ellos?. ¡Denle un respiro!

-Lo siento Granger, pero no- Mulciber escupió las palabras con odio, y se paró muy cerca de la castaña, sus cuerpos muy juntos. Los ojos azules de este estaban puestos sobre los chocolates de ella. La tensión se formó al instante. Los dos Slytherin estaban atentos a ellos, igual que las leonas.

-Quítate de mi camino, Mulciber.

-Lo siento querida, pero no puedo hacer eso, tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.

Al escuchar esto, Hermione entendió de que se trataba todo esto. Rápidamente sacó su varita, antes incluso que Mulciber, y la presionó fuertemente sobre el cuello de Karl. La piel de este, se arrugó al contacto y se pudo observar como los músculos se tensaban y las venas sobresalían.

-No me tientes Mulciber, que sabes muy bien que puedo contigo- amenazó la castaña con voz tranquila pero fuerte.

Mulciber sonrió de lado.

-Tranquila, tranquila… ahora se buena y baja tu varita- los ojos de Karl vacilaban entre la varita y los ojos de la castaña. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo.

-Dame una razón…- cuestionó Hermione aflojando un poco la presión hacia el cuello del Slytherin.

Karl simplemente sonrió.

Mary y Lily estaban muy alertas con varita en mano al igual que los dos Slytherin, peor nadie hacia nada. No aun.

-No es de mi de quien tienes que preocuparte, hay alguien mas contigo en mente- confesó con voz burlona el oji azul.

-¿Qué intentas decir?- preguntó entre dientes la castaña, regresando a presionar fuertemente la varita en el cuello de su oponente.

-Estas marcada, sangre sucia- la mano de Mulciber se enredó sobre el antebrazo derecho de Hermione. Lo comenzó a apretar con fuerza torciéndolo un poco mas a la derecha, debilitando el agarre de la varita, que cayó al piso, resonando el contacto de madera con mármol. El brazo de Hermione estaba en una posición extraña, el codo muy cerca de sus costillas y la palma de la mano en dirección a la unión de la pared con el techo. Le dolía. Se notaba en su expresión. Mulciber lo sabia. Sonreía maliciosamente.

-Tu, mas que Evans o McDonald… mas que nadie en esta estúpida escuela… la marca que te recuerda constantemente lo impura que eres.

Mulciber jaló del brazo de la castaña y la acercó a el, los abdómenes en contacto. Karl era una buena cabeza mas alto que Hermione y se tenía que inclinar para poder verla a los ojos.

-Estas marcada Granger… estas marcada, sangre sucia.

-¡Entonces! Tu, Marlene, ¡atrapaste la Quaffle y voleste atravesando el campo! En ese momento fue cuando Sirius y Vance lanzaban las Bludgers por todos lados ¡evitando que nuestra jugadora fuera atacada por las serpientes tramposas! Entonces, el mismísimo, el increíble capitán del equipo, o sea yo, James Charlus Potter, con extrema habilidad obtuve la Quaffle de mi queridísima prima y ¡anote el gol ganador!- James estaba parado en el centro de la sala común con Remus, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Dorcas y Marlene sentados en el sillón escuchando la historia por tercera vez consecutiva.

-James, sabes que gana el equipo que atrape la Snitch- razonó Remus.

-Lupin, ¡calla!, déjame tener mi momento de gloria- exclamó el de lentes.

-¡Potter! ¡tu momento de gloria lo haz repetido tres veces!- explotó Dorcas. James bajó los brazos que habían estado en el aire para hacer énfasis a su relato.

-James, compañero, el juego fue emocionante, pero fue hace casi dos semanas atrás-James estuvo a punto de argumentar pero Sirius levanto las manos pasando su cabeza deteniendo al de anteojos- lo se, lo se… el primer partido de la temporada y todo, fue emocionante. Pero deja de hablar de eso o terminare odiando el Quidditch.

La quijada del heredero Potter se trabó, dejando la boca del pelinegro abierta de par en par. Después de unos segundos la cerró, se encogió de hombros y optó por sentarse a los pies de su mejor amigo viendo directamente a la chimenea. Las chicas reían discretamente.

-¡Hermione detente! ¡explícame a que se refería Mulciber!- el gritó de la pelirroja se escuchó por toda la sala común.

De repente, Hermione sale disparada del túnel de entrada a la sala común con la pelirroja pisándole los talones. Mas calmada entró Mary.

-Nada Lily, olvídalo- espetó la castaña. Ninguna de las dos reparó en la presencia de los chicos y simplemente fueron directamente a las escaleras y las subieron de dos en dos. Se alcanzó a escuchar un portazo.

-¿Y a esas que les picó?- preguntó Marlene con un signo de interrogación pintado en el rostro.

-Lils está tratando de obtener una explicación de Hermione- suspiró Mary recargándose en la piedra que enmarcaba el fuego.

-Pobre Hermione- susurró Alice. Lily podía ser bastante atosigante a veces.

-Espera, una explicación ¿de que?- preguntó Remus apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas acercándose inconscientemente hacia la rubia que estaba parada.

Mary de repente se sintió incomoda. No sabia si debía o no mencionar algo.

-McDonald, habla- la voz de Dorcas fue fuerte y directa. Clara orden hacia la nacida de muggles.

-De regreso a la sala común nos encontramos con Avery, Mulciber y Rosier… Mulciber decía varias veces que Hermione estaba marcada. Marcada como sangre sucia y que eso la hacia mas impura que los demás nacidos de muggles en el colegio.

-¿Marcada? ¿A que se refería con marcada?- preguntó James con la mano en su barbilla. El resto claramente ofendido por el vocabulario empleado por la serpiente.

-Es lo que Lily intenta averiguar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pero nuevamente un pensamiento cruzó la mente de los merodeadores. La enfermería. Magia negra. Una cicatriz.

-Vamos Hermione, abre la puerta- ordenaba Lily a la puerta del baño de la habitación que compartían. Cuando subieron corriendo, la castaña se encerró en la puerta del baño y ya llevaban varios minutos así. Hermione y Lily viendo fijamente a la puerta, cada quien de su lado. – En algún momento vas a tener que salir.

-¿A si? Mírame- respondió una voz fría del otro lado de la madera.

Lily dejo salir un audible suspiro. Hermione podía ser bastante testaruda a veces. Le recordaba a ella.

-Mione, vamos… nos asustaste, eso es todo… dime que es la marca.- se acercó unos pasos para intentar abrirla pero vio que era inútil.

Después de unos segundos Hermione contestó.

-No quiero hablar de esto Lily- bueno… al menos ya no era un "nada".

Lily pudo percibir el cansancio y la tristeza en la voz de la castaña. Recargó su espalda en la puerta y se deslizó para estar cómodamente sentada. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba y su mirada fija en el techo.

Temerosa a la reacción de Hermione, Lily tragó saliva, inhaló varias veces bocanas de aire y le pregunto lo que se moría de ganas por saber.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu pasado?- la voz de Lily fue un susurro.

Silencio. Lily dejó caer su cabeza. Era obvio que no le respondería.

-Si- la respuesta de Hermione fue apenas audible desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero Lily escuchó muy bien.

Se volvió a formar otro silencio hasta que Lils volvió a hablar.

-Alice me dijo que fuiste educada en casa… se lo dijo Remus y Sirius- era mas una aclaración que una pregunta. Pero la realidad es que ninguna de las chicas conocían muy bien a Hermione. Solo lo poco que habían convivido desde que llegó hace dos meses.

-Si- nuevamente, apenas audible. Pero Lily la escuchó perfectamente.

-Alice también mencionó, que los atacaron y fue así como llegaste…

-Si- nuevamente la monosílaba. Lily estaba entre feliz y entre frustrada. Por fin le estaba dando respuestas pero ya se estaba cansando de la respuesta.

En un momento, Lily escuchó un cerrojo abrirse y casi se cae de espalda al dejar de sentir la presión que ejercía la puerta sobre su espalda. Permaneció sentada y veía como la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a Hermione, que estaba sentada de una forma similar a ella, pero llevaba el cabello mas revuelto de lo normal y unas cuantas lagrimas en su mejilla.

Las dos se quedaron sentadas, sin decir nada, viéndose a los ojos.

Lily le brindó una sonrisa cálida y llena de ternura. A Hermione le recordó a la sonrisa de su madre. Hermione trató de regresar el gesto pero simplemente su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca. Dejando escapar un suspiro, se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Lily la imitó y se sentó frente a ella. Las piernas de Lily dirigidas a su habitación, las de Hermione hacia el baño.

-La… marca- levantó las cejas rápidamente al decir la palabra. Lily estaba escuchando atentamente- no es realmente una marca per se… la obtuve aproximadamente hace un año.

Lily se mantuvo en silencio temerosa de que si preguntaba algo, Hermione preferiría callar y ya no decir nada.

La castaña al parecer decidió hacer lo mismo y simplemente se quedo callada mientras divagaba en su mente acerca de cosas que Lily ni siquiera podía imaginar. Podía ver las emociones que pasaban por los ojos color chocolate. Veía tristeza, nostalgia y melancolía. Pero también odio, ira, enojo… era extraño ver tantas emociones y el cambio repentino de estas. Lily se preguntaba que es lo que le pudo suceder para tener tantos pensamientos encontrados.

Lils decidió contarle algo a cambio. Un trato justo.

-Creo que James me gusta- admitió Lily poniéndose ligeramente roja. Si mirada se fue a parar a sus manos mientras abrazaba a una rodilla que acababa de flexionar.

Hermione reaccionó abriendo los ojos ligeramente y viéndola con una mínima sonrisa, esperando por una explicación.

-No se lo dije a nadie… pero en nuestra cita, estuvimos a punto de besarnos- admitió la pelirroja levantando su cabeza ligeramente apoyándola en el marco. – supongo que no lo dije pro que me haría ver incoherente, ¿ya sabes?... la verdad es que no estuvo tan mal, y es que tu no conociste a los chicos los años anteriores, ¡eran insoportables!. Incluso Remus de vez en cuando. Pero James ha cambiando. Es dulce, y divertido, y tierno, y atento… cosas que no era antes. No de la manera en que es ahora.

-Eso es bueno Lily. Ustedes se verían muy bien juntos- habló la castaña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Verdaderamente eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Cuando los veía juntos, podía imaginarse a Harry. Su desdén por las reglas y problemático como su padre, pero calmado, algo tímido y semi prudente, como su madre.

-¿Tu crees?- la emoción en la voz de la pelirroja se alcanzaba escuchar bajo el disfraz de pregunta calmada y tranquila.

-Estoy segura de ello- la tranquilizó.

-Creo que le daré una oportunidad- admitió Lily con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Realmente creo que deberías hacerlo, no debes de preocuparte de nada- la voz de Hermione, el tono y el comentario mismo desconcertaron a Lily pero no dijo nada. ¿por qué se preocuparía de darle una oportunidad a James? Lo que no sabía es que Hermione pensaba: _No te preocupes de nada… yo me encargaré de que el futuro del mundo mágico no dependa de tu hijo. No te preocupes que tendrás una larga vida con el y con tu esposo, James. _

Una vez mas el silencio se formó. Lily tenia una sonrisa en su rostro al darse cuanta que verdaderamente quería salir con James. Era sorpresivo y atento con ella. Se divertía y se sentía segura. Por el momento, se le olvidó por que le había contado todo cuando había prometido guardar el secreto. Y recordó. La marca. Es solo, que ahora no se sentía con ganas de preguntarle

Hermione tenía otros planes.

-Nos capturaron- admitió Hermione sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos- nos capturaron a mis amigos y a mi. Había… una mujer, que me odiaba… desde siempre. Y me torturó. Me dejó marcada para que el resto de mi vida sepa mi origen sucio.

La voz de Hermione era fuerte y segura pero su rostro estaba cargado de tristeza. Lily no quería preguntar, ni siquiera hablar.

Lily tragó saliva- ¿Qué tipo de marca?

-Una que no se quita. Ni con el mejor hechizo… ni con la mejor poción… con nada. Es permanente.

Lily veía la poca piel que estaba expuesta de la castaña. Veía sus talones. Cicatrices. Veía sus manos. Cicatrices. Veía el rostro y el cuello. Cicatrices. ¿Qué tipo de marca sería si no se comparaba con las marcas que estaban cubriendo ya el cuerpo de la castaña?

-La… marca… fue hecha en mi con magia negra. – Lily observaba detenidamente a la castaña. La mano de Hermione se levanto y se colocó en su antebrazo derecho. Con el pulgar, trazaba círculos sobre la tela y sus ojos estaban observando sus movimientos. Lily también.

De repente, Lily sintió a necesidad de detenerla. Ya no quería escuchar. No quería saber que es lo que verdaderamente estaba allá afuera. No quería escuchar. No quería saber. No quería tenerle lastima. Simplemente quería que no hablara.

-No debes contarme si no quieres.- Lily mencionó con esperanza.

-Quiero hacerlo… nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

Lily se impactó. Había sido testigo de lo cercanos que se habían vuelto ella y Sirius. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y solos y Hermione le había dicho que se habían vuelto muy amigos. Que se confesaban cosas y guardaban secretos.

-¿Ni siquiera Sirius?- preguntó con demasiada curiosidad.

-Ni siquiera Sirius… no quiero que sepa. Pero se que puedo confiar en ti, Lily. Se que tu no le dirás a nadie.

Lily asintió segura de que su secreto estaría a salvo pero que clase de secreto tiene que ser tan secreto como ese… Lily presentía que estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

-No se si te haz dado cuenta, pero siempre estoy bien tapada. Suéteres, chamarras, túnicas, la capa. Mi cuerpo esta repleto de cicatrices, pero en especial esta… debo ocultarla. Aunque es difícil- admitió con una sonrisa Hermione. Recordaba que con Harry y Ronald también tenía que ocultarla. Aunque ellos sabían que existía, Hermione sabía que se entristecían si la veían. Aquí no sería diferente. Lily asintió aceptando haberse dado cuenta de la vestimenta de la castaña.- esta marca esta e mi antebrazo. Mulciber la vio cuando por accidente mi túnica se levantó durante nuestro duelo.

-Eso fue el cambio de expresión, ¿no es así?- Hermione solo asintió.- Herms… ¿qué es la marca?

Lentamente Hermione se puso de pie. Lily la imitó. Ambas estaban viéndose a los ojos. Una frente a la otra. Inconsciente, el corazón de Lily comenzó a latir mas fuerte. Esperaba ver una horrenda cicatriz, fea… que mereciese esconderla. Una marca que indicara un profundo corte.

Hermione inhaló aire profundamente. Su mano izquierda se levantó al igual que la derecha. Envolvió su mano en su muñeca para subir la mangas. Lily se congeló. Todo se volvió borroso. Su corazón se detuvo al leer en el brazo de su amiga "sangre sucia".


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione veía por la ventana de su habitación. Todas las noches. Veía la lluvia. Veía la nieve. Veía el vacío. Veía la noche. Veía la luna. Menguante, creciente, nueva llena. La grande esfera plateada que ilumina la obscuridad de la noche. Y se sentía inútil al saber la tortura que pasaban sus amigos en las pocas pero eternas horas que enfrentaban. Veía todo al pasar los días. Siempre en su ventana. El panorama cambiaba. La nieve crecía en el suelo. El frio aumentaba y noviembre llegó a su fin.

El tiempo pasaba mas rápido de lo que la joven quería. Lily y ella se volvieron mucho mas cercanas. Ahora se turnaban para contestar en clase. Hermione sonreía ante la realidad. Sirius y ella, era casi como estar con Harry y Ronald, pero a la vez muy diferente. Se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Le contaba casi todos los detalles de su vida o hablaban de cosas sin sentido, pero ahora no en la colina junto al lago. Ahora era en una ventana de un pasillo que casi siempre estaba vacío. La gran ventana tenia un pequeño espacio debajo de ella, pero lo suficientemente grande para que ambos se sentaran por horas a conversar antes de la cena. Hermione siempre se reía con lo ansioso e intenso que era. ¡Tenia cambios de humor mas repentinos que los de una chica! Y su ego… ¡no empecemos con el ego! Lo tenia por las nubes, y Hermione siempre reía cuando este salía herido. Simplemente de recordarlo Hermione reía.

Su relación con James y Remus se fortaleció y eran como un Harry sin Lily y un Ronald mucho mas inteligente y prudente. Eran sus hermanos de 1977. Las chicas. Seguían igual. Siendo amigas y pasando un rato igual pero no eran tan cercanas como con Lily.

Con estos pensamientos, decidió alejarse de la ventana e irse a dormir.

-Llegas tarde- espetó Sirius con una sonrisa en el rostro a la figura que había aparecido al fondo del pasillo.

-Lo siento, pero eso de venir de clase de criaturas mágicas desde los jardines, cuando literalmente se me están congelando las piernas, no lo hace fácil llegar a tiempo, así que cállate y simplemente agradece que ya llegué.

La castaña llevaba la túnica bien enredada a su alrededor, la bufanda de Gryffindor dando varias vueltas a su cuello, guantes y un gorro que hacia resaltar su indomable cabello.

-Mandona- exclamó en un susurro y entre dientes el pelinegro viendo por la ventana, suponiendo que ella no escucharía. Estuvo mal. Un fuerte dolor se extendió su brazo al contacto de el puño de Hermione con los músculos de Sirius.

-¡Granger! ¡Brazos de bateador! ¿eso que se te sigue olvidando?- mascullaba entre dientes a la figura riendo.

Cada uno se recargaba en la piedra del pequeño cajón que formaba la ventana. Era como si estuviera salida hacia el exterior. Sirius le había llevado uno de los cojines de la sala común y estaban mas cómodos. Sus piernas flexionadas se entrelazaban. Una pierna de Hermione, una de Sirius. La segunda pierna de Hermione y la ultima de Sirius.

-Lo que no entiendo, es como tu, con tu extremadamente pequeña figurita puedes golpear tan fuerte- comentó Sirius mientras sacaba unos chocolates de su bolsa y se los ofrecía a la castaña que los tomaba gustosa. Los apoyaron en sus rodillas y comían mientras hablaban.

-No eres la primera persona que he golpeado en mi vida, Black.

-¿A quien mas podrías haber golpeado?, si se puede saber. – preguntó curioso sonriendo de lado y levantando una ceja.

-Nadie que conozcas… pero créeme. A ese hurón le dolió mas el orgullo que el golpe- rió la castaña al recordar y Sirius dejo escapar unas risitas haciéndole coro.

-¿Cómo te fue en clases?- preguntó con la boca llena.

-Bien, como siempre… la poción que hicimos en clase fue bastante dura, ¿no crees?- Sirius asintió- pero fuera de eso, todo bien… en criaturas estuvimos viendo teoría de los Griffin… el profesor dice que espera poder mostrarnos uno si le da permiso el ministerio de magia.

-Para que van tan lejos, la estatua de la oficina de Dumbledore es un Griffin.

-Lo se, pero no es lo mismo en piedra que uno de verdad.- añadió la castaña metiéndose tres chocolates a la vez.

-¿Ya haz ido? – preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro. Ella reparó de su error. Había estado ahí _en su vida pasada_, no ahora. Sirius la veía con los ojos entrecerrados. Los merodeadores habían estado ahí al menos cinco veces cada año, pero no era muy común que los estudiantes fueran a su oficina. Normalmente los regaños o castigos los daban los profesores en sus oficinas. Sus castigos merecían venir del director. Hermione sintió un brinco en el corazón. Sirius era bueno para ver as mentiras, pero le había confesado no saber cuando ella lo hacia.

-James lo mencionó el otro día… no tengo idea de donde esta la oficina del director- se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba mas chocolates, evitando la mirada de los ojos grises. Sirius la llevaba observaba unos segundos pero se rindió y siguió comiendo al igual que ella. Por un momento estuvieron en silencio viéndose a los ojos.

-¿No me estas mintiendo verdad?- preguntó curiosamente, divertido pero a la vez serio el joven.

-No te mentiría- la voz de Hermione cambió. Sirius paso inadvertido de esto por despistado. Pero se dio cuenta. Había sido una respuesta suave pero rápida.

-Bien…

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Hermione señalando un gran moretón que había en el brazo izquierdo del moreno.

-Nada- espetó rápidamente tapándolo. La luna llena.-…oye, tenia la intención de preguntarte, ¿Qué harás en navidad?. Clases terminan en unos días.

La sorpresa llenó el cuerpo de la castaña. No recordaba que iba a ser navidad. Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que olvidó la fecha en la que estaban. Diciembre. Tres meses desde que llegó.

-No-tragó con trabajo y dificultad el contenido de su boca- no se, no lo había pensado.-

-¡Entonces deberías venir con nosotros!- exclamó sobresaltado el pelinegro. La bolsa de chocolates cayó al suelo y dos pedazos salieron rodando.

-No creo que sea buena idea- no había manera mas sutil de decir que no quería ir.

-¡Oh, vamos!- hacía puchero- ¡esta navidad iremos los Mckinnon, los Potter y yo a Escocia a visitar estadios de Quidditch! ¡y ya se que vas a decir! ¡"No me gusta el Quidditch"!- la imitación del pelinegro de la voz femenina de Hermione saló horrenda causando la risa de Hermione mientras estaba negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

-No me gusta el Quidditch, y de todos modos… prefiero quedarme en el castillo- así estaría mas segura, que expuesta en otros lugares.

-¿En el castillo? ¿En navidad? ¿!Sola!?- se cruzó de brazos el oji gris.

-Habrá muchos mas estudiantes en el castillo durante navidad, así que difícilmente estaré sola- comentó sabiamente la castaña.

-¡Sola!… no estaremos ninguno de los merodeadores ni las chicas. ¡No es opción!

-No estoy pidiendo tu permiso para quedarme en el castillo- se enojó la castaña, pero después suavizó su tono sabiendo que Sirius simplemente no quería dejarla atrás abandonada en el gigantesco castillo. – quiero quedarme en el castillo.

Sirius estaba a punto de explotar con algún comentario pero se tragó sus palabras al ver a un estudiante que pasaba con varios libros en las manos. Al ver la mirada asesina de Black, apresuró paso y desapareció en cuestión de segundos bajo la mirada de ambos Gryffindor.

Hermione le dirigió otra mirada asesina al pelinegro, pero este la ignoró.

-Hermione, ¡el castillo es muy grande, te acabaras sintiendo sola!- ahí estaba la explosión- además, no lo haz recorrido por completo, te perderás y será horrible y querrás haber aceptado esta bellísima invitación a unas vacaciones que te juro te la pasaras increíble. ¡A puesto que nunca haz visto otro estadio mas que el de Hogwarts, y créeme, aunque es increíble, hay otros mucho mas asombrosos!.

Sirius tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Su reproche como el de un niño pequeño causó la risotada de Hermione.

-¿Qué te preocupa mas? ¿qué no haya visto otro estadio, que de hecho si lo he hecho, o que me quede sola?- rió con ganas. Sirius se cruzó de brazos algo ofendido pero poco a poco una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Claro que me preocupa que te quedes sola, pero el que no te guste el Quidditch, es mucho mas importante. – aceptó el oji gris. Hermione rió aun mas.

-¡Oh vamos! Acepta que mueres por que vaya- picó Hermione al heredero Black. Se había inclinado hacia el y con un dedo le picaba las costillas para que el testarudo frente a ella, decidiera salir de su repentino silencio.

-¿Si digo que sí… aceptas?- preguntó viendo a través de la ventana.

-No lo se, inténtalo- sonreía la castaña regresando a su posición anterior, recargándose a la piedra.

-Por favor Hermione- dijo pausadamente viéndola directo a los ojos. Hermione podía ver la burla destellar en sus ojos. - ¿podrías venir de vacaciones con nosotros, por que muero por que vayas?

-No.

-¡Hermione!- regañó Sirius a la castaña que se reía.

-Sirius, en serio no… me quiero quedar en el castillo. ¿Por favor? – razonó la castaña con Sirius que a regañadientes asintió, mientras se cruzaba los brazos y apretaba los labios- gracias.

-¡Solo si prometes escribirme, al menos una vez!- la hizo jurar señalándola entre ojos. Hermione hizo viscos. De un manotazo quitó la mano de Black.

-Lo prometo, ¿contento?

-Mas o menos…- la voz del oji negro sonaba como de niño pequeño, chillón y berrinchudo. Si, la descripción de Hermione era bastante acertada.

-¡Vamos a cenar antes de que me culpes por morir de hambre! Conociéndote… -exclamó la castaña levantándose rápidamente, tomando la bolsita de chocolates que había permanecido en el piso y tomando la muñeca del bateador para salir corriendo rumbo al gran comedor.

Se escuchaba el bullicio de las platicas y las animadas conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en el gran comedor. El sonido de los cuchillos, tenedores y platos chocar unos contra otros. El sonido del metal chirriante. El sonido de las copa rellenarse por si solas y golpear la mesa. La risa de las niñas y las risotadas de los niños de todas las casas. Todo estaban felices. Las clases terminaban en una semana.

-… Y voy a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en la casa de los Longbottom- anunciaba Alice con mucha emoción. Todos sonrieron ante la evidente felicidad de la castaña.

-Que bueno, Alice, a ver si ahora si se atreve Frank, después de la reacción de la ultima vez…- comentó Marlene con una sonrisa picara-

-¿Atreverse a que?- preguntó Lily con curiosidad mientras Alice se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

-Alice, aquí, no les había contado que Frank había intentado proponerse durante el verano, pero de los nervios, la señorita Montgomery se desmayó.

Sirius escupió de regreso a la copa el gran trago que había tomado de zumo de calabaza. Después de unos cuantos tosidos por parte de este, se escucho una risotada como un ladrido.

Alice estaba mas roja que nunca. Lily tenía la boca abierta y James sonreía soñadoramente. Remus con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Dorcas. Hermione y Marlene estaban muy sonrientes.

-No-no se si se atreva- dijo con mucho pesar la futura señora Longbottom.

-¡Que mala amiga! ¡no nos dijiste nada! ¿Por qué?- preguntaba indignada la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Lo siento Lily! ¡Pero estaba muy enojada conmigo misma por haberme desmayado! Los nervios me sobrepasaron- admitió Alice algo enojada, tímida, y directa.

Todos rieron.

-No te preocupes Alice, seguro que esta vez lo intenta y siras que si sin tener que desmayarte- la apoyó Hermione colocando su mano sobre la aludida. Alice sonrió de regreso.

-Felicidades por adelantado, Alice.

-Gracias Remus que lindo.-sonrió mas animadamente Alice. Sirius soltó una vez mas una risotada pero calló de repente cuando el codo de Hermione se enterró en sus costillas. James y Remus intercambiaron una mirada y rieron segundos después.

-Mione- jadeó Sirius con una mirada asesina y las manos sobre su costado derecho.

-¿Mande?- preguntó inocentemente la castaña arrastrando las palabras. Los demás se carcajearon.

-¿Dónde esta Peter?- preguntó Alice después de tomar un trago al liquido de su copa.

Todas voltearon a ver a los merodeadores. Sirius bajó la mirada y no dijo nada.

-Tu madre se puso muy enferma, y lo dejaron salir una semana antes para r a cuidarla… salió esta mañana.

Todas asintieron. Remus veía de reojo a Sirius, Hermione también.

-¿Granger?- preguntó la voz de un niño a la espalda de la aludida. Cuando giró la cabeza vio a un estudiante de primer año con escudo de un armadillo y solapas amarillas. Tenia el cabello castaño obscuro, ojos verdes y muchas pecas.

-¿Si?- preguntó curiosa bajo la mirada expectante de todos sus compañeros.

-El profesor Dumbledore le manda esto- extendió su brazo mostrando un pequeño pergamino. Hermione lo tomó.

El pergamino estaba algo desgastado. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo lo habrá tenido Dumbledore. Estaba doblado en cuatro y en la primera cara se mostraba la desordenada letra del director. Señorita Hermione Granger.

Hermione giró para ver al profesor. Este, le dio un giño que fue a penas visible para la castaña. ¿Qué se traía entre manos el director?

-Gracias- el joven se marchó con un apenas audible "De nada".

Hermione optó por guardar el pergamino en su bolsillo.

-¿No vas a leerlo? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los mas curiosos de la mesa. James y Sirius.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su tenedor y metía un buen pedazo de pastel de carne en su boca. Los dos pelinegros se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a comer por igual

-¿Qué harán durante las vacaciones el resto de ustedes?- preguntó Lily cambiando el tema. Dijo resto, pro que todos ya sabían que iba a hacer Alice.

-Estar en mi casa con mi hermano- dijo Dorcas con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Todos sabían quien era el hermano de Dorcas. Sabían que se había graduado hace aproximadamente cuatro años y que trabajaba en el ministerio de magia Francés, como representante del ministro de magia para asuntos urgentes. Rara vez venía a Inglaterra y por eso sabían que no habría mucho para escuchar de Dorcas ese invierno. Eran muy unidos. Lo sabían todos, excepto Hermione, que simplemente asintió.

-Mi padre me llevará a acampar al Bosque de Dean- Hermione respingó al escuchar las palabras de Remus. Sirius se dio cuenta y la vio de reojo.

-¿Bosque de Dean?

-Si, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad el hombre lobo.

-Acampé varias veces ahí con mis amigos- confesó la castaña. Todos asintieron sin querer profundizar en el tema. Hermione regresó su vista al plato.

-Bueno, yo, iré a otro horrendo un torturado viaje a esquiar con mis padres, mi hermana y su tonto esposo.

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros- preguntó James esperanzado. Lily lo vio con ternura.

-¿Y a dónde, si se puede saber? – pregunto inclinándose un poco al pelinegro que estaba sentado frente a ella. La sonrisa de James se extendió.

-¡Escocia! También vienen Sirius y Marlene… vamos a pasear y conocer muchos estadios de Quidditch- habló muy rápido el capitán del equipo de los leones. La esperanza se podía ver a leguas en su rostro.

-Me encantaría- respondió Lily con claro agradecimiento en sus ojos.

Todos abrieron la boca ante la sorpresa. Nadie esperaba que aceptara. Nadie excepto Hermione que sonrió muy contenta.

-¡¿E-en serio?!- casi se cae de su silla el pelinegro.

-¡Si James! En serio…- reía la pelirroja con un tenue color rosado en sus mejillas. Se veía que estaba feliz.

James y Lily se veían a los ojos con emoción contenida. Hermione estaba segura que muchas cosas buenas pasarían en ese viaje.

-Tu también puedes venir, Hermione- invitó Marlene. Todos los ojos se voltearon a la castaña que tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y un tenedor a medio camino. Lily y James rompieron el contacto visual a regañadientes.

-Ni lo intentes Mckinnon, ya la había invitado yo y se negó rotundamente.

-¿Por qué!- preguntó sorprendido James.

Hermione estaba punto de contestar pero se le adelantó el pelinegro.

-Me confesó que te odia James, no la podemos obligar a venir con nosotros. – mencionó como si nada el de ojos grises. Hermione y James abrieron la boca con sorpresa mientras los demás reían.

-¡No es verdad!- exclamó con una sonrisa en los labios la castaña. James la miraba algo receloso pero divertido. Sirius veía primero a uno y después al otro. Evidentemente divertido.-Me negué diciendo que prefería quedarme en el castillo, ¡no…! Por que te odie James, por que no es verdad.

-¿Pero… no te importa estar sola?- preguntó Lily con un poco de tristeza.

-No… a decir verdad, quiero estar un poco sola…- Sirius la miró inquisitivamente de reojo.

-¿estas segura?- preguntó James

-Mucho.

Todos asintieron y dejaron el tema. Hermione lo agradeció.

_Mi oficina. Después de la cena. Pastel de manzana. Dumbledore. _

Estas eran las únicas palabras que rezaba el pergamino. Hermione lo estaba leyendo mientras caminaba a paso apresurado para llegar al tercer piso, donde estaba la oficina de Dumbledore. ¿Después de tanto tiempo de ignorarla, por fin se decidía a llamarla…? ¿Y justamente antes de las vacaciones? Hermione verdaderamente apreciaba a su director, pero tenia que aceptar que era muy extraño en su forma de actuar.

-Pastel de manzana- dijo con voz firma a la estatua de Griffin que estaba mudo como siempre. El pasillo vacío.

La estatua se hizo a un lado dejando la escalera que daba a la oficina del profesor visible.

Hermione tocó la puerta una sola vez y esta se abrió por si sola.

Dio un paso dentro de la habitación

Estaba justamente como lo recordaba. Llena de artilugios mágicos y extraños. Muchos sonidos extraños llenaban el lugar. Hermione sonrió.

Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la profesora McGonagall estaba también presente en la habitación. Algo dentro de ella se retorció al ver la cara incomoda de la animaga. ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente estaba haciendo aquí?

-Buenas noches señorita Granger… tome asiento.- Hablo con voz tranquila el profesor señalando al lugar que tenia frente a su escritorio. McGonagall segui parada junto a la ventana.

-Tengo entendido que el señor Black la ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con los señores Potter, ¿no es así?- ¿Cómo rayos se había enterado?

-Esta en lo correcto.

-¿Y cual ha sido su respuesta?- los ojos azules brillaron detrás de los anteojos de media luna.

-Me he negado…- la contestación fue hecha con tono de obviedad.

-Sabia decisión, señorita Granger, sabia decisión- sonrió Dumbledore, pero eso no reconfortó en ningún sentido a la joven bruja.

-¿Necesitaba algo de mi, Profesor?- preguntó tímidamente Hermione viendo a sus manos.

-Así es, así es… la profesora McGonagall y yo hemos conversado acerca de su peculiar situación y tenemos algo que regalarle- comentó el director viendo profundamente a los ojos chocolates.

-¿Regalarme?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad Hermione. Definitivamente no lograba estar ni cerca de entender a su director.

-Regalarle, si… - El director giró para enfrentar a la animaga.-¿Minerva?

La bruja asintió mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio y le entregó una pequeña caja negra de cuero al profesor, y este la colocó en el centro de su escritorio.

-¿Qué es profesor?- se mordió la lengua al no poder detener la pregunta, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-Esto, señorita Granger, es un objeto que muchos desearían poseer.

-No entiendo profesor- amaba que el director estuviese con vida, pero le frustraba las largas que siempre hacia el mago.

-Esta pequeña caja, es un pensador portátil- comentó sorprendiendo a la castaña.

Hermione extendió el brazo para tomar la cajita bajo la mirada de los dos profesores. Era de tamaño mediano. Negra. No era una caja común de tapa y base. La división se encontraba en exactamente la mitad de la forma rectangular y un broche dorado es lo que mantenía la tapa dividida, unida. Era como un libro que se abría por la mitad formando tres partes. Una parte de la tapa, la base y la otra parte de la tapa. Hermione abrió con cuidado el broche. Una tenue luz salió del fondo de la caja iluminado el rostro de los tres presentes. Era una luz dorada pero no lastimaba los ojos. En el centro de la luz, una vasija de piedra con un liquido transparente volaba.

Hermione jadeó por la sorpresa.

-Aquí, señorita Granger, va a colocar todos los recuerdos relevantes para la caída del señor Tenebroso, y nos lo va a entregar- ordenó con voz dura el director, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

Hermione levantó la mirada con sorpresa para ver a su director viéndola perforadoramente a los ojos.


	16. Chapter 16

Querida Hermione

Espero que la soledad del castillo no te abrume del todo. Y si sí. ¡aguántate! Yo te lo advertí… realmente espero que no te estés volviendo loca, por que no quiero a una mejor amiga loca. En unos días partiremos a Escocia y regresaremos un día antes de regresar a clases. Pasaremos la navidad y el año nuevo con unos amigos de los Mckinnon, que ¡adivina! Tienen un Hipogrifo de mascota. ¿te imaginas tener uno de esos?. Dorea y Charlus están ansiosos por conocerte y regañaron a James por no insistir en traerte. Te espera un buen reproche por ese cabeza dura cuando regresemos a Hogwarts. El y Lily se han acercado muchísimo. Los he encontrado de la mano a veces pero niegan todo. Apuesto veinte galeones a que para navidad ya son novios… en fin. Ya que no has cumplido tu palabra, yo te escribo antes. Realmente espero que logres escribirme antes de que nos vayamos a Escocia para poder decirte la dirección de donde nos quedaremos. Nuevamente espero que te la estés pasando bien o lo que sea.

Sabiendo que me extrañas

Sirius Black.

La carta que había recibido esa mañana yacía en una pequeña mesita de madera junto a la caja de cuero negro que le había dado el profesor Dumbledore una semana antes de que terminaran las clases. McGonagall le había dado las instrucciones acerca de cómo funciona un pensadero portátil. Los recuerdos no se almacenan en pequeños frascos de cristal, sino en el pensadero mismo. Al ser portátil tiene una capacidad limitada, por lo que Hermione debe de ser muy cuidadosa con que recuerdos guardar. Aun no había guardado ninguno. Ni pensaba hacerlo pronto.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las salas que están disponibles para hacer los deberes. En la habitación solamente se encontraban un par de niñas de cuarto año de Ravenclaw y un niño de segundo de Hufflepuff. Hasta el fondo de la habitación estaba la castaña en un pequeño sillón color café con una mesa a cada lado. La de su derecha estaba la carta y la caja, y la de la izquierda tenia una torre de cuatro libros bastante gruesos.

Lectura ligera para las vacaciones.

_¿A eso llamas ligero? _La voz de Ronald resonó en su mente y le sacó unas risitas. Tres miradas de ojos fueron a parar en la responsable de romper el silencio. Hermione mascullo un "lo siento"

Retomó su lectura.

Lo malo de retroceder en el tiempo, es que los libros de la biblioteca eran mas limitados y además, ya los había leído. De todos modos, sacó cinco libros que se veían bastante interesantes ahora que los veía bien, por que antes pasaba de largo con estos títulos. Eran temas acerca de la complejidad de las pociones, razones por las que algunas criaturas mágicas no eran tan peligrosas como el ministerio las categorizaba, y el resto eran de hechizos y contra hechizos verdaderamente complicados. Hermione sabia hacer solamente unos cuantos. Tanto conocimiento, y aun tanto por aprender.

Sirius tenía solo un poco de razón. A veces se sentía sola. Cuatro días habían pasado desde que salieron los carruajes con todos los estudiantes rumbo al expreso de regreso a casa. Cuatro días en los que dormía, comía, y estaba sola. No le molestaba en gran medida pero extrañaba los alborotos de los merodeadores, los gritos y discusiones de las chicas, vaya… ¡hasta extrañaba ignorar a Pettigrew! _No es cierto, Hermione, no exageres… no estas taaaan desesperada_ reía interiormente.

Tomó todas las cosas a su alrededor y salió corriendo con la mirada enojada de los presentes en la sala. Eran vacaciones, ¿qué hacían estudiando?... se sintió extraña preguntándose eso. Ella misma tenia los libros. En fin…

_Querido Sirius _

_Confieso que a veces me siento sola, pero nada de que preocuparse. Estoy aprovechando mi tiempo y estudiando muchas cosas, aunque supongo que eso no te interesa. ¡Me imaginaba que tarde o temprano esos dos acabarían juntos! Me complace escucharlo. ¡Adivina donde estoy! ¡Sentada en la ventana! Se me olvidaron los cojines en la sala común y verdaderamente es incomoda. Está nevando extremadamente fuerte, ¿Y allá?. La verdad no se que tanto decirte. De Gryffindor solamente hay un par de niñas de tercero entonces prácticamente tengo toda la sala común para mi sola. Ayer me quedé dormida en la chimenea con un libro en la cabeza. ¿te imaginas que alguien me hubiera visto? En fin. ¡Aquí esta la carta que te había prometido! ¡Salúdame a todos! En especial a Lily, Marlene y a ese cabeza dura como tu le llamas. _

_Sabiendo que tu me extrañas aun mas_

_Hermione Granger._

-¿De quien es?- preguntaba un James con el cabello súper alborotando y muy blanco entrando por una puerta blanca. Lily venia detrás de el con la cara roja e irritada. Los labios de ambos estaban un poco morados y temblaban de pies a cabeza.

-¿Frio?- preguntó burlonamente Sirius girando para ver a los recién llegado.

-¡Me congelo!- espetó riendo la pelirroja.

James y ella habían salido un rato a jugar en la nieve. Eso fue hace apenas unos diez minutos.

Sirius se encontraba junto a uno de los grandes ventanales de la residencia Potter. Aunque realmente era una mansión pequeña.

Se encontraban en el recibidor. Era un salón rectangular amplio de color blanco. La puerta de madera pintada de blanco era majestuosa y de gran tamaño. Estaba mas cargada para el lado izquierdo de la pared. Una gran mesa de cristal frente a la entrada que estaba adornada con un florero lleno de flores mágicas.

A la derecha, había una hermosa sala de color blanco con cojines color negro. Había una enorme chimenea detrás que calentaba toda la habitación. Sobre la misma pared de la puerta y frente a la sala, habían tres ventanales que cubrían casi toda la pared. La luz iluminaba la habitación, pero para las noches, un candelabro de cristales colgaba desde el techo sobre la mesa de cristal. Una hermosa escalera de mármol que llevaba al segundo piso se presentaba al fondo de la habitación, detrás de la mesa. A la izquierda de la mesa, había una puerta mas modesta por donde habían cruzado sus amigos. Detrás estaba la cocina y una salida a los jardines. Se alcanzaban a ver unos salones atrás de la escalera y varias puertas. Lo mismo sucedía en el segundo piso. Varias puertas se alcanzaban a ver por los pasillos.

Sirius estaba recargado en un sillón blanco bajo uno de los ventanales, y Lily y James habían optado por sentarse en los sillones de la sala principal.

-Hermione

La sonrisa de Lily se enterneció.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó James con curiosidad.

-No mucho… nos extraña, es obvio, pero que está bien- dijo con una sonrisa Sirius mientras doblaba la carta y la guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se iba a sentar con los chicos.

-¡he escuchado hablar de la señorita Hermione Granger…!- comenzó hablando una mujer a la cima de la escalera, iniciando a bajar por esta y llegando a donde estaban sentados los chicos. Tenia el cabello negro de los Black, pero unos ojos azules profundos como el océano. –Pero aun no tengo el placer de conocerla.-Susurró mientras se sentaba junto a Lily. Llevaba una túnica azul cielo que resaltaban sus ojos y su cabello en un nudo alto.

-Se lo dije en carta y me respondió que estaba esperando el momento de conocerlos también- señaló el pelinegro sonriendo.

Dorea Potter abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se inclino hacia atrás, viendo a su hijo adoptivo.

-¿Tu? ¿intercambiando correspondencia con una chica, que no es tu novia, ni prospecta?- preguntó bastante sorprendida la madre Potter. Lily y James reían disimuladamente al ver la expresión de ofensa que se plasmó en el rostro de Black.

-¡Dorea! Me ofendes… -exclamó con un deje burlón y enojado. – Hermione solo es una muy buena amiga, nada mas.

-¿Amiga?- preguntó con una ceja alzada la señora de la casa esperando una explicación.

-Ma… es la chica que te contamos, ¿que apareció de la nada en el gran comedor?- le dijo James suavemente a su madre.

-¡Oh! Claro, claro… lo siento, ¡esta memoria mía!- reía la madre de James.- De todos modos, solo hablaron de la extraña aparición de la joven y de su trágica historia… nadie mencionó nada de amigas- meneó la cabeza viendo a los ojos grises de la habitación.

-Todos estamos igual de sorprendidos, mamá- Espetó James con una sonrisa, Lily asentía sonriendo.

Sirius hizo gestos de imitar al de anteojos, haciendo una mueca y moviendo los labios, pero nos salían palabras de su boca. James le lanzó un cojín a la cara. Las dos brujas rieron.

-Pues, simplemente pasó- admitió el pelinegro de ojos grises sonriendo y acomodándose aun mas en el sillón.

-¡No! Nada "simplemente pasa"- corrigió la mayor del lugar- suelta la sopa, Sirius.

Sirius le sonrió de lado. Esa mujer era lo mas cercano que tenía a una madre. Y era estupenda.

-Pues… un día… yo no era yo- todos estaban atentos. Sirius nunca les contaba mucho de su relación con Mione a los merodeadores, y Mione no les contaba mucho a las chicas de lo mismo- y de repente me encontré hablando con ella. Fue raro, no fue exactamente la conversación mas alentadora… pero se sintió bien. Y desde ahí hemos hablado mucho y nos hemos hecho buenos amigos. – terminó con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Solo amigos?- cuestionó una vez mas la mamá.

-¡Solo amigos! En serio, no hay nada, ni nunca habrá algo, entre Sirius Black y Hermione Granger… solo somos amigos- aseguró el guapo pelinegro.

Querida Hermione

¡No sabes lo verde que esta Escocia! Te hubiera encantado venir… ¡si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso de venir a pasar las vacaciones de invierno…! Te divertirías mucho aquí. Marlene está que quiere matar a James y por primer vez he visto a la florecita defender a este testarudo. Los papas simplemente se ríen. Ya conocimos a los amigos de los Mckinnon y Mione, quiero que seas la primera en saber. ¡Me voy a conseguir un Hipogrifo! ¡Espero que te sientas honrada por esta gran confesión! ¿qué mas? ¿qué mas? ¡Ah, si! Lily te mandaba saludar.. decía algo de que te extraña mas que antes y no se que… en fin, ya se verán. ¡Los estadios de Quidditch están impresionantes! No me importa que no te guste el Quidditch, al ser mi amiga te tendrás que aguantar.

Por favor, todos sabemos que tu me extrañas…

Sirius Black

_Querido Sirius_

_Me alegra que se la estén pasando de maravilla y también esperaba cierta tensión en esos primos, ¡son demasiado intensos por igual! Al menos Lily esta ahí para calmarlos… estoy segura de que tu simplemente te sientas a disfrutar el show. Las cosas aquí no han cambiado. ¡El castillo realmente esta gigante como dijiste! Lo he recorrido por completo… las torres, los pasillos, en fin… ¡Uy! ¡Si paso algo interesante! Hace dos noches un estudiante de Slytherin se calló misteriosamente en las escaleras del gran comedor y lleva inconsciente en la enfermería desde entonces. ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Si de casualidad encuentras algún libro que se vea interesante, o que pienses que me pueda gustar, ¿sería mucha molestia encargártelo? Es que ya leí todos los de la biblioteca… _

_El que escribe eres tu, así que tu me extrañas mas._

_Hermione Granger._

Querida Hermione

¡Feliz Navidad!

Ayer me encontré a Lily y a James hablando en uno de los jardines de la casa de los amigos de los Mckinnon. Estaban muy serios pero de vez en cuando Lily sonreía ampliamente. Estaban de las manos, aunque las separaron cuando me vieron. ¡Y el maldito de Potter no me cuenta nada en las noches! Tu tendrás que sacarle la sopa a Evans de regreso a clases.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese chico? ¡que mas da! Es una serpiente de todos modos.

Anoche escuché a los papas de James hablando con los de Marlene. Decían que la guerra se ha puesto muy dura. Que hay muchas muertes. Hace dos días intentaron atacan a los Bones. Estoy pensando en unirme a la Orden del Fénix cuando me gradué, ya te contare bien todo lo de la orden cuando nos veamos.

P.D. Espero que te guste el libro.

Confesando que te extraño

Sirius Black

_Querido Sirius_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Y gracias por el libro que me mandaste, aunque no importa cuantos libros de Quidditch me des, no me va a gustar… mejor guarda tus galeones._

_Estoy segura de que esos dos estarán juntos antes de regresar a clases, ¡son perfectos juntos!. Y no te preocupes, definitivamente cuando regresen de vacaciones, le sacaré la sopa a Lily. _

_He escuchado hablar de la orden del Fénix, y considero que integrarme seria buena idea, ya sabes… ayudar en la lucha. Se que se está poniendo muy dura… cada mañana que veo el Profeta veo cada vez mas muertes, es terrible._

_Sirius, los Hipogrifos son criaturas que requieren respeto y mas que nada ¡Libertad!, ¡no puedes tenerlos de mascota! Pero se que no importa cuantas razones dé, tu seguirás ignorándome y harás como te plazca. Tu y tu grande cabezota. _

_Pd. Tu regalo de navidad está en la pata de la lechuza, espero lo disfrutes_

_Extrañándote _

_Hermione Granger_

Querida Hermione

_¡Feliz año nuevo! Ya falta menos para vernos._

_Muchas gracias por el regalo me encantó. ¿A poco los llevaron a Hogsmeade? _

_¡Tengo una excelente noticia! ¡James y Lily ya son novios! Potter esta insoportable, no habla de algo mas que su pelirroja. Dorea por otro lado esta emocionadísima, ya los presiona por nietos, imagínate…_

_Pues aun con esta cabezota que dices, sabes que sigo sin descifrarte, por que si Granger… eres un rompecabezas. _

_Espero que no te hayas vuelto loca aun, respira… regresamos en tres días. No hay necesidad de que escribas otra carta. Aunque si no te resistes y mueres por hablar conmigo, no soy quien para impedirlo. _

_Marlene manda sus saludos y ruega que la salves, por que al parecer, Lily tampoco habla de otro cosa que no sea James. _

_Lamento no haberte comprado nada de navidad, pero honestamente no se me ocurrió._

_Pd. Lily manda una nota, esta adjunta. _

_Feliz por verte pronto_

_Sirius Black._

Queridísima Hermione.

Estoy tan feliz de poder mandarte esta carta, ¡Sirius no me había dejado mandar nada con sus martas! En fin… ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Espero que la hayas pasado bien en el castillo, según le entendí a Sirius, los llevaron a Hogsmeade. Estaba muy feliz cuando recibió tu carta pasada pero no nos dijo que fue lo que dijiste. Ya me contaras…

¡Ahora si!, el motivo de la carta es para decirte que James y yo ya estamos juntos. Estoy muy feliz. Bueno eso era todo, ya te contaré en Hogwarts…

Besos y abrazos

Lily Evans.

_Querido Sirius_

_Primero que nada, salúdame a los tórtolos y dales mis felicitaciones. _

_¡Que bueno que te gustó! Nos llevaron al pueblo el día de navidad y la vi en una de las tiendas y me hizo acordarme de ti. Me alegra que fuera de tu agrado. Y por favor, no seas tonto, no quería nada de navidad, esta bien, nada de que preocuparse… _

_Realmente no hay mucho para contar, y lo poco que hay, mejor lo cuento mañana cuando llegues._

_Ansiando verte_

_Hermione Granger._

**Muy corto, lo se… pero se me hizo una forma divertida de narrar lo que pasó durante las vacaciones de manera breve y sin entrar en destalles, además de que vemos de cierta manera el punto de vista de Sirius, Hermione y un poco de Lily. Dudaba mucho si poner esa fuente como la letra de Sirius, pero creí que le quedaba bien, algo desordenada… si por alguna razón no la entienden, díganlo en los comentarios y lo cambio! **


	17. Chapter 17

Los pasos de Hermione retumbaban por el pasillo. Caminaba hacia un lado y después de regreso, para pasar por el mismo camino una vez mas. Una puerta de madera se formó de la nada y la castaña sonrió.

Había esperado todas las vacaciones para hacer esto. Tenía que esperar a que el profesor Dumbledore regresara al castillo, para que el termine la tarea. No lo había hecho antes simplemente… no sabia por que. Tal vez simplemente estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta tras de ella, un eco perforó la habitación y muchas capas de polvo salieron volando agujereándole la nariz. Estornudó varias veces.

La habitación era tal y como la recordaba. Objeto sobre objeto. Pilas y pilas de basura, de chatarra, de instrumentos inservibles.

Los pasos de Hermione resonaban a cada contacto de sus pies con el piso.

Cerraba los ojos. Una cabeza negra y una roja moviéndose aparecen tras de sus parpados. Los abre. Ve a todos los lados buscando al armario. Si no le fallaba la memoria debería estar cerca. Nuevamente cierra los ojos. En su cabeza apareció Harry subiéndose a una silla para tomar una caja negra que estaba sobre un mueble. Abre los ojos nuevamente. Sonríe. A lo lejos esta el rectangular armario. Camina. Apresura su paso. Pasa por montañas de cojines. Montañas de sillas. Montañas de chucherías. Cierra los ojos. Un destello de azul brillante le perfora la mente. Abre los ojos. Esta frente al armario. no alcanza a ver lo que esta sobre este. Gira y se encamina a la montaña de sillas. Cierra los ojos. Una cabellera rubia platinada grita su nombre. Abre los ojos. Toma una de las sillas y la arrastra hacia el armario. Monta la silla con cuidado para no desbalancearse y caer. Su respiración se acelera un poco. Frente a sus ojos hay una peluca de cabellos anaranjados largos. Se alcanza a ver una forma rectangular debajo de esta. Una caja negra. Hermione sonríe ampliamente y toma la peluca para arrojarla lo mas lejos posible. No le importa. Toma la caja con ambas manos y sonríe ante la vista de esta. Salta. Cae al piso con un fuerte ¡_tun_!. Cierra los ojos. Fuego tras sus parpados. Los abre nuevamente. Abre la caja y el destello azul que había perforado su mente anteriormente, perfora sus ojos.

Sonríe.

Uno menos.

-Señorita Granger, esperaba verla pronto- sonrió el profesor Dumbledore al ver una cabellera castaña y alborotada perforar la puerta de su oficina.

-Profesor… feliz Navidad- sonrió Hermione mientras entraba a la oficina y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella con su pie izquierdo. Sus manos estaban ocupadas con una caja de madera negra en sus manos.

-Si que lo es… dígame, ¿en que puedo ayudarla tan temprano, y cuando apenas acabo de llegar?- pregunto riendo ligeramente el director. Hermione alcanzó a ver un destello en sus ojos azules. La castaña se puso levemente roja.

-Lamento interrumpir su llegada, profesor, pero esto no debía de esperar.

El profesor simplemente asintió y le señaló el conocido asiento frente al escritorio, mientras este se sentaba en su silla.

Hermione no habló, simplemente tomó asiento y puso la caja en la mitad del escritorio. El profesor observó la caja unos segundos y regresó la vista a los ojos chocolates.

-Tengo la intuición de que ese no es un regalo de navidad- sonrió ligeramente el profesor, su voz dulce y calmada.

-Lo siento profesor, pero no lo es- rió la castaña. De repente se puso seria y abrió la caja, el contenido en dirección del profesor.

Los ojos de Dumbledore estaban fijos en la corona solamente unos instantes y después regresaron a los ojos de la castaña con una expresión de duda.

-¿La corona de Rowena Ravenclaw?

-La corona de Rowena Ravenclaw… la verdadera- la voz de Hermione fue directa y seria. Un rayo de sorpresa cruzó las arrugas del director.

-Es imposible, lleva perdida desde que murió- comentó el director, Hermione negaba levemente mientras que escuchaba las palabras y Dumbledore extendía la mano para tocarla pero se arrepintió en ese instante y la regresó a su costado. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No lo es… Ya había sido encontrada antes-

-Tom Riddle- la voz de Dumbledore fue fría y cargada de asombro y odio.

-Voldemort supo de la localización de la corona por el fantasma de Helena, la hija de Rowena, y la escondió aquí en Hogwarts cuando vino a pedir un puesto para profesor- Dumbledore asintió- es un Horrocrux…

El rostro impasible del director se contorsionó por un momento, pero después de fracción de segundo, regresó a su mirada seria.

-¿Qué es lo que planea hacer con ella, señorita Granger?- el profesor se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y colocó las manos entrelazadas en su abdomen.

-Es por lo que me encuentro aquí, profesor. Como usted sabe, no hay muchas maneras para destruir un Horrocrux. Veneno de basilisco, la espada de Godric Gryffindor, que solamente puede ser utilizada por un verdadero Gryffindor, y-

-Fuego maldito, se ha donde va con esto, señorita Granger- interrumpió el director mientras la observaba por sobre sus anteojos de media luna. Después de unos segundos en los que Hermione permaneció en silencio, el director se puso de pie y se dirigió a su ventana, dando la espalda a la habitación. Hermione se puso de pie lentamente para encararlo, no dejando a la caja fuera de su alcance de vista.

-¿Estoy en lo correcto al suponer que usted me ha visto elaborar el hechizo, Señorita Granger?- preguntó aun dándole la espalda. Las manos del director estaban sujetas en su espalda baja.

-Así es, profesor- la voz de Hermione sonaba un poco incómoda. Tragó saliva.

Hermione pudo ver que asentía pero no decía nada.

Dumbledore se giró y se encaminó hacia la caja. La cerró de repente, asustando ligeramente a Hermione que parpadeó unas cuantas veces. La duda se mostraba en el rostro de la bruja. La mano del profesor estaba aun apoyada sobre la tapa de la caja y sus ojos sobre esta.

-¿Profesor? – el corazón de la castaña latía ligeramente mas rápido.

-Sabe usted que el fuego maldito es muy complicado, sin mencionar, extremadamente peligroso.- el director se puso derecho y extendió un codo para la castaña. Hermione sabía perfectamente que es lo que proponía e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, para después tomar el brazo extendido.

Sintió como si algo la jalara hacia arriba desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Todo daba vueltas ante sus ojos y sintió un fuerte mareo. En cuanto tocó tierra, giró hacia un lado y liberó todo el contenido de su estomago. Se enderezó y limpió sus labios con el reverso de su mano. El profesor Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente reconfortando un poco a la bruja.

Se encontraban en una explanada blanca. Cubierta de nieve. Hermione alcanzaba a ver que la cobija se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros. Unos cuantos pinos cubiertos de nieve se encontraban a sus lados. No había nada a la redonda. No había nadie. Estaban solos. Dumbledore camino unos pasos con la caja en manos dejando un camino de huellas en el piso. Granger permaneció en su lugar. Dumbledore colocó la caja en el piso y la abrió dejando que los destellos azules inundaran el lugar.

Retrocedió al lugar junto a la bruja.

Extendió su varita.

Por un momento, Hermione sintió que su corazón dejó de latir. Su sangre ya no circulaba por sus venas y sus pulmones no se extendían con el aire que no estaba ingiriendo.

De repente, una llamarada de fuego en forma de quimera salió expulsada por la varita del profesor. Hermione podía jurar haber escuchado un rugido por parte de la criatura en forma de llamas.

Cuando las llamas llegaron a su destino, un chirrido y un grito de dolor perforaron los oídos de ambos magos. Hermione levantó las manos y cubrió sus oídos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Había visto las terribles imágenes que escapan de los objetos malditos y no tenía intención de volver a verlo.

Una mano en su hombro la hizo abrir los ojos. Dumbledore la estaba viendo con cariño. Los ojos de la castaña se fueron a su mano contraria para ver la caja y la corona destruidas. Manchas negras se extendían por los objetos y el hermoso zafiro que había ocupado el centro de la corona estaba gris y cuarteado. Un gran suspiro salió por entre los labios resecos de Hermione.

Volteó la cabeza para ver el antiguo lugar en la nieve que había ocupado la caja y alcanzó a ver una mancha negra sobre el blanco.

Mientras veía el lugar, volvió a sentir la sensación de despojo de su cuerpo y apareció una vez mas en la oficina del director. Hermione tragó pesadamente la bilis que había ascendido por su garganta.

Sin decir mas palabras, Hermione giró dispuesta a abandonar el lugar, pero la voz cansada del mago la hizo detenerse.

-Espero que haya trabajado en sus pensamientos, señorita Granger…- Hermione sabia claramente que se refería al pensadero. Simplemente negó. El director asintió ligeramente y sonrió- supongo que sus amigos llegaron hace unos minutos, y considero que la extrañaron.

Hermione asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

Llevaba ya varios pasillos recorridos, incluyendo el gran comedor, su habitación, la sala común y simplemente no encontraba a nadie. Escuchaba risas y platicas animadas por todos lados pero no escuchaba las voces que quería escuchar. Ansiaba verlos y estaba muy feliz de que hayan vuelto. Se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se había estado sintiendo sola durante todas las vacaciones.

Trotaba lentamente por todos lados, girando la cabeza hacia todos lados y simplemente no los encontraba. Aun así, su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Sus amigos habían vuelto a casa.

Fue en ese momento, que vio a un hombre de espalda, caminando por el pasillo. Su corazón dio un brinco y comenzó a correr hacia ese hombre. Su sonrisa extendida por su cara mostrando los dientes blancos de la castaña.

-¡Sirius!- gritó riendo mientras se le lanzaba a la espalda del mencionado. Sus brazos se enredaron por el cuello. Su risa era contagiosa y se veía que era muy feliz. Se soltó y giró al estático hombre para que la enfrentara.

Hermione perdió su sonrisa.

Ojos grises. Cabello negro. Figura alta y bien formada. Nariz recta. Pero no era Sirius.

-¿Regulus?- preguntó con un apenas audible susurro la castaña.

El hermano menor de Sirius tenia la cara contorsionada en sorpresa y asco. Sin decirle nada a la castaña, continuó su camino diciendo un ligero "sangre sucia" para sí. Hermione lo vio perderse en el pasillo lleno de gente. Unos cuantos estudiantes volteaban a verla extrañados y desconcertados. El corazón de Hermione latía ligeramente mas rápido. Aquellos ojos en su mente. Iguales a los de Sirius, pero sin la misma emoción en ellos. Los bazos de la castaña a sus costados. Un semestre en el enorme castillo y es la primera vez que veía al Slytherin. Realmente era un clon del león. Simplemente que sus facciones se veían mas jóvenes. Hermione no supo describir lo que sintió dentro de ella.

-¡Hermione!- el grito de la voz de Sirius se escucho detrás de ella.

Hermione recuperó su sonrisa y giró para verlo al fondo del pasillo, con James y Remus a cada lado.

Sin poder evitar la emoción, comenzó a correr hacia el alto pelinegro e hizo la misma acción que con su hermano. Los brazos de Hermione se abrieron y fueron a envolverse en el cuello del heredero Black. Los brazos de este envolvieron la pequeña cintura de la figura que se pegaba con su torso. La levantó ligeramente en el aire y dio dos vueltas en su mismo eje. La risa de la castaña era contagiosa y tierna. Los dos jóvenes al lado de los abrazados reían ligeramente.

Finalmente, Sirius bajó a Hermione y se separó de ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione giró y abrazó sin la misma emoción pero aun así con mucho cariño a James y después a Remus.

-¡Me alegra tanto que hayan vuelto!- dijo emocionada la castaña, pero aun así algo tímida. Esas muestras tan efusivas de cariño no eran muy comunes en ella.

-Sabemos que nos extrañaste, Hermione, no hace falta que nos lo recuerdes- espetó con arrogancia Black. En respuesta, el puño de Granger fue a parar en su brazo izquierdo- ¡Merlín, mujer! Brazo de bateador. Para ser tan inteligente, se te olvida ese gran detalle constantemente.

James soltó una risotada y un muy sonriente Remus le contestó.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos, Mione… y aunque este insensible perro no lo diga, el también te extrañó. – Sirius ojeó con odio a su mejor amigo pero después sonrió y dio un paso para abrazar a Hermione. La castaña estaba sorprendida ante el gentil gesto que abrió los ojos en asombro. Sirius en un par de segundos se separo.

-Ella sabe que la extrañe.

Hermione sonrió con ternura al oji gris que la veía con mucho cariño. No sabia como explicarlo, pero en unas cuantas cartas, su amistad se había hecho mucho mas solida.

Granger rompió el contacto visual y postró sus ojos en el pelinegro de anteojos.

-¿James? ¿No eres premio anual?... ¿No estarás dejándole toda la tarea a tu nueva novia, o si?- La serie de preguntas fueron hechas con un tono divertido y suspicaz.

-¡Veo que después de todo si hablaron de cosas interesantes en sus cartas!- celebró James con una gran sonrisa de enamorado en su rostro- Pues fíjate, que mi hermosa novia se ofreció a hacerlo todo, ya sabes como es, y me dejó tener una merecida reunión con mis amigos merodeadores… hablando de ellos, vamos a buscar al cuarto, ¿nos acompañas?

¿Buscar a Peter? No gracias, mejor se quedaba otro mes sola en el castillo. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado en cuestión de segundos, pero aun así, Black logró captar la mirada. No entendía el por que del odio de la castaña hacia Peter. De todos modos, el no estaba extremadamente feliz de verlo. Llevaban teniendo una relación algo tensa desde principio de año, cuando le cachó la mentira. Aun así, debía de fingir frente a James y a Remus.

-No, gracias chicos… los veo en la cena- la respuesta de Hermione fue hecha sin mucha emoción y se despidió de todos con una sonrisa. Ella los vio alejarse por el pasillo en busca de su futura traición.

-¡Vamos Lily! Suelta la sopa- rogaba Alice que tenía un hermoso anillo en uno de sus dedos de su mano izquierda. Era un disimulado circulo dorado con una pequeña joya roja en forma de rombo. Era perfecto para Alice.

Estaba la pelirroja sentada en su cama mientras que Mary, Dorcas, Alice y Hermione estaban congregadas en el piso junto a la cama esperando por escuchar la historia. Marlene ya la había escuchado muchas veces y simplemente veía con una sonrisa la tortura de la avergonzada pelirroja.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!- rió con mucha emoción la castaña.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Mary aplaudiendo con mucha felicidad.

-Pues, como saben, James y yo nos fuimos acercando desde el semestre pasado, amigos y todo… la verdad es que me empezó a gustar desde entonces, ¡Y no…! No se los dije por que sabía que no me iban a dejar en paz, ¡Y saben…! Que tengo razón- hablaba sonriente la pelirroja e interrumpía antes de que pudieran interrumpirla.- en fin… cuando llegamos a su casa, el simplemente era maravilloso. Era atento, detallista y simplemente, estaba ahí… sin atosigarme ¿saben?... una noche, antes de navidad, me sacó a los jardines con la excusa de querer hablar conmigo. Ahí fue cuando nuevamente me declaró su amor, pero no como siempre lo hacia… fue sincero y estoy segura de que lo decía de corazón, de otra manera no sería su novia… y pues ¡ahí esta!- terminó con una enorme sonrisa de enamorada.

-¡Eres la peor mujer para contar historias de amor! ¡No das detalles! ¡Nada!- regañaba Alice cruzándose de brazos. Lily simplemente la miraba con ojos en blanco y la boca abierta.

-Lily, pero Sirius me decía que ustedes estuvieron de la mano, mucho antes de ser novios… dinos los detalles.

-Nada interesante que decir, simplemente era tomarnos de las manos…- decía inocentemente la pelirroja mientras el resto de las chicas reían- Alice, tu de todos modos tienes mucho que contarnos…

toda la atención fue a parar a la recién comprometida.

-Alice Longbottom- dijo la futura esposa- ¿suena bien, no?

Todas rieron ante su repentino cambio de apellido.

-Realmente no fue extraordinario, ni mucho menos romántico… en una de las cenas con su familia, su madre lo presionó a darme el anillo frente a todos… ni siquiera podía desmayarme de la vergüenza. Fue muy incomodo a decir verdad. ¡Pero no importa! ¡me voy a casar!

Todas rieron con incomodes de la fea proposición, pero aun así estaban felices por el casamiento de los Longbottom.

Las chicas llevaban ya varios minutos en su usual lugar en la mesa de los leones del gran comedor. Charlaban con mucha efusión contando anécdotas de sus vacaciones y hasta los minúsculos detalles de cada día de todo el mes en el que estuvieron alejadas.

Lily estaba muy emocionada por estar con las chicas pero constantemente dirigía su mirada a la puerta esperando a que un pelinegro de anteojos atravesara el gran arco y fuera directamente hacia ella. Hermione lo notaba.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se iluminaron y Hermione dirigió su vista a la entrada del gran comedor. Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Cuatro chicos cruzaban el umbral con un caminar triunfante. Sus túnicas se movían a su alrededor al ritmo de sus pasos. Sus sonrisas eran puras y cargadas de felicidad. Sirius le revolvía el cabello a Remus. James le daba una palmada en la espalda a Sirius mientras soltaba una risotada y después colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Peter. Remus empujaba ligeramente a Sirius y este ultimo se lanzaba sobre la espalda de Remus impidiendo que moviera sus manos. Peter y James se burlaban de sus amigos.

De repente los ojos de James se conectaron con las esmeraldas que lo veían con amor y a paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia su pelirroja. Suya y de nadie mas. Suya y para siempre. Suya después de tanto tiempo. Simplemente suya.

Lily se puso de pie esperando a que llegara a ella. Sin previo aviso y sin palabra alguna, en cuanto el pelinegro estuvo frente a ella, con una mano le abrazó la cintura mientras que a otra envolvía el cuello sobre el cabello rojo y la atraía violentamente hacia sus labios. Todo el comedor estaba en shock. Los premio anual conectaron sus bocas y las movían en un baile sincronizado. Las manos de Lily puestas tímidamente en los hombros del merodeador mientras que James tenia fuertemente colocadas las suyas sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja sin ningún remordimiento. Se separaron. James con una sonrisa y Lily con el rostro del mismo color que su cabello. Las chicas reían y los merodeadores aullaban. El resto del comedor, murmuraba.

Hermione iba a la delantera junto a Remus platicando animadamente acerca de un libro que trataba de los errores mas comunes en el uso de objetos mágicos. Atrás de ellos, venían Alice y Dorcas hablando de la academia de aurores y mas atrás venían James y Lily de la mano platicando animadamente con Marlene, Sirius y Peter. Estaban regresando a la sala común después de una muy animada cena de regreso a clases.

Iban ya pasada la hora, pero no importaba… iban con los premio anual.

-Vaya… pero miren que trajo la corriente… estas no son horas. ¿Qué pensará Dumbledore del mal comportamiento de sus preciados premio anual? – la voz cínica de un Slytherin los sacó de sus conversaciones.

Hermione vio al dueño de la voz y se sorprendió a ver a un rubio alto, flanqueado por Mulciber y Avery.

El rubio le era extrañamente familiar.

-Rosier- gruñó Remus. ¡El hermano de Pandora! Ahora que lo veía bien, se daba cuenta que eran muy parecidos. Los mismos rasgos, solamente que masculinos… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?.

Todos detuvieron su andar. Eran ocho contra tres. Todos sabían que ahí no habría ningún conflicto, solo un cansado e innecesario encuentro.

-No queremos ningún problema, así que mejor quítense de nuestro camino- advirtió Sirius con hielo en la voz. Su advertencia sonaba extremadamente peligrosa y erizó los vellos de la piel de Hermione.

-Tranquilo Black, no hacen falta tus amenazas… estamos aquí para advertirte, sangre sucia- los ojos de Mulciber perforaron los chocolates asustados del rostro de Granger.

-¿De que hablas, Mulciber?- espetó la castaña con ferocidad en la voz. Solo Sirius pudo escuchar en el miedo de su voz. Hermione se esforzaba por controlar su cuerpo, y evitar temblar.

-Te lo dijimos antes y te lo repetimos… estas marcada- Mulciber levantó las cejas mientras hablaba y sonreía de lado dejando ver su amarilla dentadura.

-¿Y eso que se supone que significa?- Granger dio tres largos pasos hacia el Slytherin cansada de los rodeos de este y esperando obtener una respuesta por fin. Ya no quería palabrerías, quería la verdad. Irónico, pues lo que ella hacia era mentir. No le importaba. No en ese momento.

-Tan inteligente, y aun así tan estúpida… ¿realmente no te das cuenta?

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar. Mulciber dio un paso y tomó a Hermione de la muñeca derecha. La jaló hacia el mientras la giraba para que la espalda de la castaña entrara en contacto con el pecho del Slytherin. El brazo izquierdo del Slytherin envolvía la cintura de Hermione para evitar que escapara y tenía levantada la mano derecha sosteniendo el brazo de Hermione.

Las chicas, Remus, James y Sirius dieron un paso adelante causando que el Slytherin retrocediera un paso por igual. Peter permaneció atrás con la mirada fija en la castaña.

Mulciber negaba con la cabeza y soltaba unos chasquidos de desaprobación. Giró su cabeza y hundió su rostro en el cabello enmarañado de Hermione. La castaña sentía repulsión por la asquerosa serpiente.

-Huele tan sucia tu sangre… ¡apuesto a que no les has mostrado tu marca!- rió fríamente y cínicamente Karl. Lily y Hermione se tensaron de repente. Tanto Mulciber como James notaron el cambio físico.

Cuando esto sucedió, Mulciber soltó una risotada maniaca en forma de burla.

-¿La quieren ver?- preguntó fríamente a la audiencia.

Sirius veía el miedo, el terror en los ojos de Hermione y se lamentaba no poder ayudarla. Si sacaba su varita no podría darle al Slytherin sin darle a Hermione. No se iba a arriesgar.

-¿!La quieren ver!?- gritó con furia el Slytherin escupiendo unas pequeñas gotas de saliva que fueron a parar al cabello y a la mejilla de Hermione. Hizo una mueca de asco. Los ojos azules cargados de locura y rabia. Un psicópata. – ¡aquí la tienen!

Antes de poder hacer nada, la mano izquierda del Slytherin se despegó de la cintura de la castaña y fue a posarse sobre su mano derecha, que estaba junto a la cabeza de Hermione. De un tirón que rasguñó ligeramente el brazo de Hermione, Mulciber retiró la túnica que cubría el brazo de la castaña.

Todos jadearon ante las palabras grabadas en el brazo de Hermione.

Su marca, su origen.

Dos palabras.

Sangre sucia.


	18. Chapter 18

19 de Diciembre de 1977

La habitación era fría. Obscura. Solo unos pocos candeleros con unas pequeñas llamas iluminaban la estancia. Las tres ventanas de la recámara estaba tapadas con unas cortinas verde esmeralda de terciopelo. El candelabro que supuestamente podía iluminar, estaba apagado y varias telarañas lo rodeaban.

Una mesa rectangular se extendía por la habitación de piedra. Varias personas estaba sentados alrededor de la mesa de madera negra con la vista fija a la silla de la cabecera. Todos expectantes a lo que pueda decir su amo.

-Por lo que he escuchado… la señorita Hermione Granger es un misterio…

Varias cabezas asentían mientras que otros seguían viendo directamente a los ojos de su maestro.

-Dumbledore… al parecer la adoptó como su mascota… cualquier mascota de ese viejo ingenuo merece nuestra atención… gracias a Colagusano aquí presente- señaló a un joven gordinflón detrás de el que temblaba ligeramente- nos hemos enterado de la incierta procedencia de la sangre sucia… Lucius Malfoy fue gentil de investigar acerca de la chica misteriosa… ¿Lucius?.

-No hubo nada, mi señor… no hay registros en el ministerio de ninguna Granger… simplemente no existía.- La voz provenía de uno de los mas cercanos a la cabecera. Su voz era clara y al parecer confiada.

Un golpe sobre la mesa causó un ligero eco. La mano de Lord Voldemort.

-¿Simplemente… no existía?- la voz exigía entre dientes.

-Mi señor, le aseguro que investigué…- pero lo interrumpió la tenebrosa voz.

-¡Silencio!... ¡Mulciber!- un hombre dio un respingó al escuchar su nombre- ¿dices que tu hijo cursa año con la sangre sucia?

-Así es, mi señor…

-Muy bien… dile a tu estúpido hijo que mantenga un ojo…

Sirius estaba de pie frente a la castaña que estaba refunfuñada. Hermione estaba sentada sobre uno de los cojines que Sirius había llevado y mantenía los brazos cruzados mientras veía por la ventana la ligera nieve que caía.

-Hermione… ¡contéstame!- decía el pelinegro con un tono algo enojado. Hermione simplemente se negó a decir palabra alguna. Sirius alcanzó a ver como se formaban una pequeñas gotitas de agua en sus ojos. Dio un suspiro algo arrepentido y cansado. Tomó asiento frente a ella, en uno de los cojines que había traído.

-Hermione… ¿por favor?- su voz fue delicada y sensible. La castaña lo miró. Había muchas cosas pasando por los ojos. Enojo y dolor fueron los sentimientos mas fuertes.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sirius?- en su voz, por alguna extraña razón, no tenia emoción ninguna. Era fría y controlada. Un polo opuesto a su rostro.

-Hermione… - Sirius estiró su mano para tomar la de la castaña pero ella se encogió hacia atrás envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Sirius suspiró dejando caer ligeramente su cabeza y admitió- Creí que confiabas en mi.

Al escuchar esto, Hermione pareció despertar y miró a los ojos color plata. Había un deje de tristeza en ellos.

-Sirius… claro que confió en ti- dijo la castaña con voz muy baja pero muy dulce. Sus manos habían liberado sus brazos y ahora ella se estiraba para tomar la mano del animago.

-¿Entonces por que no me lo dijiste? – preguntó con la vista en sus manos tomadas.

Hermione permaneció en silencio unos momentos mientras observaba sus manos. No sabia que decir. Había tantas cosas del por que nunca se lo dijo. Todas las preguntas que el joven podría tener y todas las respuestas que ella no le podría dar.

-Por que duele- dijo sin mas. La mano de Sirius que acariciaba la cicatrizada piel de la castaña, se detuvo en su movimiento y observó a la castaña con ojos abiertos. Ella seguía con los ojos clavados en su mano.

-Hermione…- comenzó a decir en un susurro a la castaña pero esta explotó. Se puso de pie extremadamente rápido soltando la mano del pelinegro y caminaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba bastante fuerte.

-¡Duele! Sirius, duele… ¡esa es la realidad! Además, ¿cómo se supone que te diría? ¡oh, todo bien en clase!, ¡por cierto! ¡tengo una marca en mi brazo que fue hecha con magia negra mientras fui torturada! ¡excelente tema de conversación! Sirius… estas cosas simplemente no se dicen. No importa cuanta sea la confianza que te tenga. Se, que te causa conflicto el saber de su existencia, y quería evitar eso…- terminó con voz ya calmada sentándose en su mismo cojín.

Ninguno habló por unos minutos. Hermione veía a la ventana y Sirius la veía a ella. Ella veía la ligera nieve que caía fuera y Sirius veía la solitaria gota que caía por su mejilla.

-Lo siento, Hermione – habló suavemente Sirius.

-No es tu culpa- ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

-Pero te presione, y no querías decírmelo… lo siento. De todos modos, en algún momento me hubiera enterado.

-No pensaba decírtelo- tanto tiempo como amigos y aun así las palabras directas que la castaña espetaba de vez en cuando, lo golpeaban el pecho y estrujaban su corazón.

Sirius suspiró.

-¿Nunca?- preguntó dolido.

-Nunca si se hubiera podido- dijo con una ligerísima sonrisa la castaña volteándolo a ver a Black.

Sirius extendió su mano y tomó la muñeca derecha de la castaña. Extendió su brazo hacia el y retiró la túnica con un poco de dificultad por los jalones débiles de Hermione. "Sangre sucia". La cicatriz era horrenda. La marca. Las palabras grabadas a fuerza sobre la piel. Las letras torcidas. Nunca cicatrizó bien. Se podían ver los relieves y las hendiduras por donde el hechizo pasó. Lentamente pasó sus dedos sobre cada letra y Hermione se tensó al sentir el contacto.

-¿Duele?- preguntó el viendo con mucha atención las dos palabras cargadas de odio.

-No… lo he tenido por dos años casi- Sirius se sorprendió. Dos años con el constante recordatorio del supuesto origen sucio. Dos años con la memoria de una tortura impregnada a su piel.

Sirius se quedó sin palabras. Lentamente Hermione retiró su brazo de las manos de Sirius y este volteó a verla. Hermione sonreía ligeramente. Se veía triste.

-Tengo que irme, Sirius- susurró la castaña poniéndose de pie. Sirius permanecía sentado observando a la castaña. Asintió y Hermione comenzó a andar bajó la mirada plateada hasta perderse por el pasillo.

Black regresó su mirada al baile de copos de nieve que tomaba lugar al otro lado del cristal.

Su corazón se sintió vacío con la ausencia de los ojos chocolates. Se sentía triste, enojado e impotente. No podía ni imaginar lo que aquella bruja debió de haber vivido. Los llantos y los gritos de dolor. Se veía tan frágil, pero Sirius presentía que era mas difícil de romper que el mismísimo señor Tenebroso. El sabia que ella era determinada, fuerte, y muy capaz. La había visto en las clases de duelo. Era una peleadora. No se rendía con facilidad. No caería sin luchar.

El sonido de tres ligeros golpeteos en su puerta lo hicieron levantar su vista del documento que se encontraba entre sus manos.

-Adelante- dijo regresando su vista a las chuecas palabras del ministro de magia.

Unos rizos enmarañados y desordenados entraron por su puerta. Hermione entraba con mirada tímida.

-¿Profesor?

-¡Ah, señorita Granger!, pase por favor, tome asiento- sonrió el mago dando la bienvenida a la joven bruja- ¿Una taza de te?

La castaña simplemente negó.

-Profesor..- intentó hablar Hermione pero en vez de palabra, hizo una mueca incomoda y regresó a su silencio.

-Algo la perturba señorita, lo puedo ver.- habló con tranquilidad el director.

-Profesor… ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que Voldemort sepa de mi misteriosa existencia?- preguntó con las palabras calculadas pero muy directas. Las palabras de Mulciber tenían mas intención que solo hacerla irritar frente a sus amigos, ella lo sabia.

El director se quedó callado meditando las palabras de la joven. La realidad es que el sabia ya muchas cosas pero no quería perturbar la tranquilidad de la joven bruja, por eso no había mencionado nada y había esperado que pasara un buen tiempo para ir a decirle a la bruja todas esas cosas que volaban en la mente del director.

-Lamento decirle, que presiento que así es- las palabras del director acuchillaron la calma de la castaña y su rostro se contorsionó.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó con temeridad. Su voz apenas audible. Se sintió una tonta por preguntar una cosa tan estúpida. Obviamente se iba a enterar, ¿cómo no lo haría? Y obviamente alguien se lo tuvo que haber dicho…

-Alguien le contó a uno de los allegados de Lord Voldemort acerca de su… sorpresivo llegar. Muchos cuestionan si usted es quien dice ser… y me temo que uno de los mas cercanos al señor tenebroso, Lucius Malfoy, estuvo haciendo averiguaciones de usted en el ministerio. – la voz de Dumbledore era sombría y fría. La pura verdad escapando sus labios.- hay varias personas que reclaman la imposibilidad de que usted se apareciera en el castillo debido a los hechizos; no hay registro alguno de usted, además de que se ha vuelto… allegada a mi, por nombrarlo de alguna manera. Lord Voldemort la considerará una amenaza sin saber quien es, ni lo que sabe. El simplemente querrá borrarla del mapa.

Hermione se descontroló por dentro. Estaba enojada. Estaba irritada. Estaba en un frenesí de emociones que involucraban odio… pero su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo, un poco sorprendido nada mas. Estaba segura que Pettigrew le había hablado a Malfoy de ella, simplemente lo sabia. Quería matar a la rata. ¡No era justo! ¿por qué siempre debía de ser objetivo de los Mortífagos? ¿qué no podía simplemente luchar sin ser vital para la victoria?.

-Debo advertirle, señorita Granger, que mientras usted permanezca en el castillo su vida estará protegida. Pero el fin de curso esta simplemente a unos cuantos meses, y estará expuesta… ¿tiene algún plan?- Hermione no había pensado mucho acerca de su futuro fuera de Hogwarts. Negó ligeramente la cabeza y respondió.

-Unirme a la Orden del Fénix en primer lugar… lo demás no lo he considerado. Conseguirme un pequeño lugar para vivir tal vez…

Dumbledore asintió sopesando la respuesta de Hermione.

-Muy bien señorita Granger, como usted lo decida… le pido que me mantenga al tanto de sus decisiones, y las tome rápido… se dice que el ultimo semestre del ultimo año pasa muy rápido.

Hermione asintió bastante enojada por dentro.

El ligero sonido de exasperación que salía de los labios de Hermione parecían no ser escuchados por la dama gorda. El ligero golpeteo del pie de Hermione que denotaba impaciencia tampoco parecía ser escuchado por la dama gorda. ¡Y tampoco parecía escuchar la contraseña!.

-Caput Dracconis- volvía a decir Hermione entre dientes bastante enojada.

-No, no, no, aun no… -la detenía la dama gorda y continuaba con su relato- te estaba diciendo que el barón me perfumaba de palabras tan románticas que solo el conocía… me apreciaba y el logró notar mi pérdida de peso.

-¡Dama gorda! ¡usted no ha perdido peso! ¡Y su relación con el barón es imposible! ¡Usted es un retrato y el es un fantasma! ¿!Ve!? ¡ahora! ¡abra el maldito retrato y déjeme pasar!- gritó bastante enojada la castaña, sus emociones aflorando.

Sin decir palabra alguna pero con una mirada de odio, dejó entrar a la joven bruja frente a ella.

Hermione había perdido la cena. Después de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore fue a pasear por la orilla del bosque prohibido. Había puesto un hechizo calentador sobre ella y simplemente caminó por horas bajo la nieve. Estaba enojada. Estaba asustada. Tantas cosas pasaban por dentro. Era malo, muy malo, que Voldemort ya supiese de su existencia. Tenia miedo de lo que pudiera hacer. Tenia miedo de que la matase antes de que llevara a cabo sus planes. Después de un buen rato tratando de tranquilizarse, regresó por los solitarios pasillos para tener un largo sueño. Finalmente su enojo explotó y escapó de ella con la ridícula historia de la ridícula mujer que tenían como guardiana de su sala común.

Al haber sido ya pasada la hora para irse a dormir, Granger esperaba encontrar la sala vacía. Sus pasos de enojo eran fuertes y sus puños estaban cerrados.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Remus al ver a la joven salir del túnel.

Sin realmente quererlo, Hermione se enojó aun mas de que los merodeadores completos estuvieran ahí.

-¿Qué hacen levantados todavía?- espetó enojada.

Los cuatro chicos que habían estado platicando animadamente se voltearon a ver sorprendidos y dudando.

-¿Hermione, dónde estabas, por que no fuiste a- pero Hermione interrumpió al de anteojos.

-¡Basta! Estas no son horas de estar en la sala común, ¡arriba! ¡a dormir!- gritaba enojada. Se sentía la madre de los cuatro pero no le importaba. Harry y Ronald la habían visto explotar de esa manera varias veces pero ellos no. Simplemente se movieron lentamente. Se pusieron de pie pero no se movían- ¡que a dormir! ¡ya! ¡váyanse!.

Todos dieron un respingo, y apresuradamente y a trompicones se dirigieron a su escalera y comenzaron a subir.

Sirius giró en el primer escalón para ver a la castaña que estaba clavada en el mismo lugar donde les había gritado con los puños apretados. Se alcanzaba a ver lo blanco de los nudillos por la presión.

-Hermione-

-¡Que te vayas a dormir, he dicho!

Hermione escuchó los pasos acelerados del merodeador por la escalera. Soltó un gritito de exasperación y se fue a dormir.

-Te juro que la voy a matar si vuelve a-

-¡Marlene!- regañó Lily.

Estaban Alice, Lily y Marlene desayunando calmadamente. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que una Hermione infectada de cólera llegara a su habitación y las despertara a todas con el fuerte azote de puerta. Tres semanas desde que cada día se escuchaban gritos en la madrugada, provenientes de la cama de la castaña. Siempre la despertaban Lily, Mary, Alice, Marls, incluso Dorcas a veces… pero no importaba cuantas veces la calmaran, muchas veces Hermione no dejaba de llorar.

Todas habían escuchado que entre sueños gritaba las palabras "muerte", "sangre sucia", "perdón", "guerra", "salvar"… no entendían.

Como era de esperar, Marlene ya no aguantaba que sus dulces sueños fueran constantemente interrumpidos.

-¿A quien vas a matar?- preguntó James mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novia y se sentaba junto a ella. Sirius simplemente dijo un "!hola!" a todas y se sentó frente a Marlene para atascarse de comida.

-A Hermione Granger- espetó enojada la rubia. Sirius se atragantó y miró con duda a la chica frente a el.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza y se giraba para hablar con el otro premio anual.

-¡Tres semanas! ¡tres semanas sin poder dormir en paz!- exclamó. Sirius veía sin entender.

-Es como a principio de año- dijo por debajo Alice.

Sirius seguía sin entender.

-¿Les importaría explicar?- preguntó Sirius muy interesado por el tema.

-¡Black! ¡no es muy difícil!- Marlene sabia que si no le decían bien las cosas no iba a entender, pero no le importaba. Apenas había dormido y estaba muy enojada.

-Hermione… cuando llegó, tenía muchas pesadillas y ya habían desaparecido… pero las tiene otra vez- explicó Alice.

Sirius se quedó pensando. El había sabido de las pesadillas durante el semestre pasado, pero no le había dicho nada de volver a tenerlas. Algo golpeo la mente del bateador. Es verdad… hace tres semanas que no hablaba con Hermione. Tres semanas en las que ya no se reunían en la ventana a hablar de cosas sin sentido. Tres semanas en las que el iba y encontraba el lugar vacío.

Hermione había ignorado a todos durante estas tres semanas. Hablaba con las chicas lo menos posible. Llegaba a su habitación cuando ellas ya se habían dormido y cuando las otras despertaban, Hermione ya se había ido. En clases solamente hablaban del tema tratado, nada mas. Y después desaparecía durante horas. Hubo algunas ocasiones en donde Sirius la buscaba en el mapa. La veía varias veces en la oficina con el profesor Dumbledore, y en otras ocasiones simplemente no aparecía. Como si no estuviera en el castillo. Todo era extraño y Sirius no admitía en voz alta que extrañaba la compañía de la castaña.

Con un resoplido se levantó junto con los demás y se dirigieron a clases. Sonrió ligeramente. Estaba por ver a la castaña.

Hermione gritó enojada. Exasperada. Se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres. Muy similar a cuando tuvo clases con Harry en su quinto año.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora viendo a la pequeña caja que se encontraba en una mesita de madera. El pensadero estaba cerrado.

Después de enterarse que Voldemort sabía de su existencia, había estado trabajando en recolectar los recuerdos mas importantes que probablemente ayuden a ganar la guerra. Había guardado muy pocos. Había seleccionado los recuerdos que hablasen de los Horrocruxes. Su locación y la manera en que ella y sus amigos los habían capturado y destruido. Sabia que había muchas cosas que no se podrían hacer tal cual, pero al menos dejaba la información… por cualquier cosa. Cuando terminó con esos recuerdos, su mente se puso en blanco. Todos los días trataba de recordar pero había tantos momentos… ¿cuál elegir? ¿y si ponía un recuerdo que no era lo suficientemente importante, y olvidaba poner uno que si lo era? Decidió poner el recuerdo de la historia de Lily y James. La historia que Harry le contó. La historia que Hagrid, Remus, el director y el mismo Sirius le había contado a su ahijado. Un recuerdo construido de memorias…

Ahora no sabía que mas hacer. Había ignorado a todos para poder concentrarse pero simplemente la desconcentraba aun mas. Pensaba en lo triste que se sentía por estar sola todo el tiempo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, tomó la cajita y salió de la habitación.

Los merodeadores se encontraban en su habitación, cada quien en su cama haciendo distintas cosas. James soltaba y atrapaba la snitch que le habían regalado. Remus leía un libro. Sirius dibujaba con su pluma algo en un pergamino y Peter comía de una bolsa de chocolates mientras observaba a sus amigos. Habían pasado unas semanas desde el extraño desayuno donde hablaron de Hermione y sus pesadillas.

-Voy a las cocinas, ¿alguien gusta?- preguntó el mas bajito de todos poniéndose de pie. Por alguna extraña razón, no parecía ansioso de que estos fueran.

-No gracias, Pete, al rato te vemos- respondió cortésmente Remus

-¿Seguros?-Todos negaron aliviado.

-No te preocupes Colagusano- aseguró James.

El joven simplemente se fue. Sirius, levantó su vista por primera vez y en cuanto se cerró la puerta, se levantó rápidamente para tomar el mapa del merodeador.

-Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura- susurró bajo la mirada expectante de sus dos amigos.

Las pequeñas líneas se comenzaron a trazar y los nombres de muchas personas aparecían fijas o moviéndose. Sirius dirigió su mirada al nombre que salía por la sala común y emprendía su camino por la escuela. Tres pasillo adelante, una escaleras abajo, doblar al pasillo de la izquierda y llegaba a las cocinas. Ese era el camino, no había mas. Se odiaba por desconfiar en Peter, pero la confianza no es algo que se recuperaba tan fácil, al menos no para Sirius.

Tres pasillos adelante. Sirius respiraba. Todo iba en orden. Una escalera abajo. Su corazón se relajaba. No le había mentido… pero entonces. La figura de Peter marcaba una vuelta al pasillo de la derecha, no de la izquierda. Sirius se sentó rápidamente en su cama bajo la mirada aun expectante de sus amigos. Remus había dejado de leer y simplemente lo observaba. James había guardado su snitch y observaba a Sirius sentado a la orilla de su cama.

El corazón de Sirius dio un vuelco cuando la figura de Peter seguía caminando por los pasillos y se encontraba con otros tres nombres en el mapa.

Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡No lo podía creer! Sin querer, debido a su enojo, arrugó las orillas del pergamino mientras dejaba ver sus dientes por la furia.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó James levantándose de su cama al igual que Remus.

-Travesura realizada- murmuró rápidamente Black. Dejó que su mente se calmara. Respiro profundo. Una. Otra vez. Una mas, por si acaso.

Regresó a ver a sus amigos con una perfecta sonrisa. Nada pasó.

-¿Qué pasó cornamenta?- preguntó mientras doblaba el mapa en cuatro y lo dejaba a los pies de su cama.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con fingida inocencia y desconcierto.

-Actúas muy raro… raro incluso para ti. – comentó Remus. Ambos chicos veían al heredero Black con extrañeza. Sirius agitó una mano quitándole importancia.

-¿A quien buscabas en el mapa?- preguntó James haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para señalar el mapa.

¿A quien había visto? ¿A quien había visto? Y dijo la primera persona que le vino a la mente.

-¿Hermione?- espetó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de decir aquel nombre y su voz estaba cargada de incertidumbre.

La expresión de James y Remus cambió en un instante.

Una sonrisa traviesa surcaba el rostro del de anteojos y Remus reía por lo bajo mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza y veía a Sirius con ojos pícaros.

-¿Qué?-preguntó preocupado Sirius. ¿había metido la pata?

-Hay Sirius, jamás creí vivir para ver esto…- reía fuertemente James.

-¿Ver qué, precisamente?- preguntó muy curioso el animago. Si hablaban de el, al menos quería entender de que hablaban…

La risotada de Remus sacó a Sirius de sus cavilaciones. No entendía que sucedía.

-¡Black!- reía James- ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-¿Decirles que?- nuevamente risa.

-James, no creo que sepa…- Calmaba su risa Remus. Los ojos picaros color miel perforaban la plata.

-Sirius, no es posible…- comentó James negando con la cabeza pero manteniendo la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿No es posible, qué?- preguntó ya exasperado el animago.

-Sirius… tenemos que tener una de esas conversaciones… - comenzó a hablar James acercándose a la cama del pelinegro.


	19. Chapter 19

-¡No, James, detente!- gritó asustado Sirius- mi madre llegó mucho antes que tu con el tema, y créeme cuando te digo que lo entiendo muy bien- levantaba las manos tratando de evitar que el de anteojos hablara.

Los rostros de James y Remus quedaron en blanco. No sabían que contestar ante eso.

-¡Black… no!- se asqueó Potter- de eso no es de lo que queremos hablar, por favor…. ¡merlín!- hacia muecas de disgusto el pelinegro.

Sirius se relajó de sobre manera. Que susto…

-Oh… esta bien, ¿de que entonces?- pregunto relajándose sobre su cama.

Estaba preparado para escuchar de todo excepto lo que salió de la boca de ambos de sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

-Te gusta Hermione.

-¿!Qué!? – preguntó sentándose en su lugar y después dejando escapar una risotada.- James, creo que cada vez te pareces mas a tu madre y Remus, de ti no lo esperaba.

-¡Black! Hablamos en serio… Hermione te gusta- trató de razonar James.

A decir verdad, en cuanto los chicos le dijeron que le gustaba la castaña, su corazón dio un vuelco. Latía ligeramente rápido y sus manos dejaban escapar unas ligerísimas gotas de sudor. ¿!Por qué le pasaba esto!?

-James, simplemente es mi amiga, nada mas…- explicaba a sus amigos. Sirius juraba que ellos entendían.

-¿Y desde cuando el gran Sirius Black tiene amigas? Amigas de verdad… género femenino… - apuntaba Remus. Sirius veía a su amigo con los ojos abiertos sin poder creer lo que el castaño le decía.

-¡Exacto! Gracias Remus por apuntar la primera obviedad, de una larga lista… ¿Ves Sirius? Dinos… ¿qué hace a Hermione tu amiga?

-No se… simplemente podemos hablar de tantas cosas y… ¡No se! Simplemente somos amigos- decía el oji gris sin ver a los ojos a nadie y lanzando sus manos en el aire tratando de que entendieran. Dentro de su cabeza algo le hacia preguntarse eso mismo… ¿qué fue lo que los hizo amigos? No solamente pudo haber sido que hablar…

-Segundo punto- comenzó James mientras caminaba de lado a lado como dando clase- ¿por qué desde que son amigos, tu no te haz estado pavoneando con las miles de chicas con las que sueles salir?

Sirius no tenía respuesta a eso. Siendo sincero con el mismo. Ni se había dado cuenta de eso… desde que se hizo amigo de Hermione había perdido un interés por las otras chicas… _pero es por que estoy madurando, no por que me guste Hermione _pensaba el oji gris quedándose con sus ojos en blanco. Remus sonrió ante la evidente lucha de pensamientos en la cabeza de su amigo. Se desesperó de las miles de voces dentro de el.

-Cornamenta, ya entendí, pero en serio… solo somos amigos- trataba de asegurar el heredero Black.

James rodó los ojos.

-¡Remus! Punto numero tres- señaló al joven que estaba sentado aun en su cama.

-¡Punto numero tres!- se levantó el hombre lobo.- aunque creas que no nos damos cuenta, sabemos que has estado triste por que Hermione te ha ignorado y no han hablado como siempre lo hacían.- Remus estaba parado con los brazos cruzados a unos metros del estático pelinegro.

-¡Ya basta! En serio no me gusta, dejen de decir tonterías- exclamó Sirius pero fue ignorado por ambos amigos.

-Excelente punto Remus- felicitó James- Sirius, nos damos cuenta de que te apresuras para ir a la ventana en la que hablaban y siempre regresas algo cabizbajo… hermano a mi no me puedes engañar.

-James… Remus… deténganse- pidió Sirius.

La verdad, es que cada palabra lo estaba haciendo darse cuenta de la realidad y simplemente se negaba a verla. La verdad es que no estaba triste cuando ella no aparecía las mil veces que el la había esperado en la ventana. ¡La verdad es que lloraba por dentro!. Se sentía triste al verla ignorarlo en clases y en los pasillos. Se sentía triste cuando a la hora de la cena Hermione ya no estaba o simplemente nunca bajaba. Extrañaba hablar con ella. Extrañaba verla. Extrañaba estar con ella. Extrañaba sus ojos. Pero no podía gustarle…

-Lo siento Sirius, pero como tus amigos, nuestro deber es ayudarte a darte cuenta de lo que tanto niegas. - ¡Punto numero cuatro, Lunático!

-¡Punto…! James, ¿cuál era el punto numero cuatro?- preguntó sorprendido el hombre lobo. Sirius rodó los ojos ligeramente divertido.

-No se… los enumeramos anoche- contaba con los dedos el pelinegro como haciendo memoria.

-¿Anoche?- preguntó levantando las cejas el pelinegro.

-¡Ya recuerdo!, y no es importante Sirius… ¡punto numero cuatro!- Levanto una mano en el aire con triunfo- Nos hemos dado cuenta como la miras en clases. Siempre perforándola con tu intimidadora mirada… no me sorprendería que por eso te haya dejado de hablar- masculló entre dientes lo ultimo el de anteojos ganando el golpe de un con volando por parte de Remus y Sirius cada uno.

-James… la veo simplemente para… no se… para… ¡Ya paren de una vez! No me gusta…- trataba de explicar algo nervioso Sirius.

-¡Ah! Sirius, ¡no es posible que seas tan ciego!... Hermione te gusta.

-Que no- gritó levantándose y parándose frente a James. James dio un paso y entre diente dijo.

-Te gusta.

-Que no- del mismo modo que su amigo, Sirius lo dijo.

-Te gusta-

-Que no.

Remus simplemente veía entre divertido y asustado la discusión infantil que sucedía ante sus ojos. James y Sirius, de casi la misma estatura, estaban muy cerca uno de otro y se veían a los ojos con muchas emociones.

-Te-gusta-

-Que-no-

-Te-gusta-

Al escucharlo otra vez Sirius explotó dejando a sus amigos paralizados.

-¡Ya basta! ¿quieres escuchar la verdad? ¡Me encanta! ¡Adoro poder hablar de lo que sea con ella, aunque sean tonterías y simplemente me escucha! ¡eso la convierte en la única mujer que no me juzga y eso me fascina! ¡adoro que no me trata de acuerdo a mi apellido! ,¡confío plenamente en que jamás me mentiría! ¡Me encanta lo directa que es!, ¡me emociona cada momento que la voy a ver preguntándome que me dirá esta vez!, ¡me encanta que no puedo leerla, y eso me intriga! ¡su cabello, aunque ella lo odie, se me hace de lo mas hermoso! ¡Me sorprende lo inteligente que es, y se que es aun mas brillante de lo que puede demostrar en clases! ¡Estoy seguro de que soy el único que se da cuenta de lo hermosa que es, aunque ella lo niegue! ¡ Y sus ojos! ¡sus ojos literalmente me vuelven loco! ¡No hay ojos que puedan mostrar tantas emociones como los de ella! ¡No entiendo que es lo que tiene su mirar que día a día me conquista mas y mas! ¡Entonces no! ¡no me gusta! ¡realmente la quiero!- Sirius paró de repente. ¿En serio acababa de decir eso? Giró con duda en su rostro para enfrentar a sus amigos que estaban igual de sorprendidos que su amigo.

-Lo repito… nunca creí vivir para ver esto- comentó James a la vez que una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

Unos ojos chocolates se veían por entre los libros. Estaban cargados de duda y sigilo. Las repisas alcanzaban a cubrir el cabello enmarañado de Hermione. Solo los ojos se veían por el otro lado de la repisa llena de libros.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban puestos sobre dos figuras sentadas en la mesa del fondo. Uno mas joven que el otro pero ambos con túnica de Slytherin. Ambos con cabello negro. Severus y Regulus. Ambos estaban revisando unos libros de pociones. Veían miles de hojas y después anotaban varios detalles en pergaminos.

Llevaba varios minutos observándolos. Había esperado encontrarse con el menor de los Black solo, pero al verlo con otro de sus objetivos por salvar, decidió quedarse y analizarlos.

Snape sintió una mirada y levantó su vista del pesado libro de pociones avanzadas para dirigirla exactamente donde se alcanzaban a ver los ojos chocolates. Hermione los abrió mas debido a que la descubrieron y se hizo para atrás. Su espalda chocó con un niño de quinto año de Hufflepuff haciendo que se le cayeran los varios libros que estaban en sus manos.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó en un susurro la castaña mientras ayudaba al muchacho a recoger sus cosas. Se levantó y lo vio marcharse por el otro lado del pasillo. Suspiró y decidió hacer lo mismo. Se giró para dirigirse a la entrada de la biblioteca pero chocó con el pecho de alguien.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías espiándonos?- preguntó Snape con voz arrogante y una mirada de asco. Hermione se paralizó. ¿qué se suponía que debía de contestar? Su mirada fue a parar al lugar por donde sus ojos miraban y alcanzó a ver a Regulus haciendo su trabajo aun.

Regresó la vista al Slytherin frente a ella. A pesar de ser joven y que obviamente no era su profesor de pociones, el joven la atemorizaba.

-Eh… yo.. solo… yo… - tartamudeaba Hermione bastante nerviosa.- simplemente estaba…

-¿Granger, no es así?- preguntó viéndola hacia abajo, por sobre su nariz ganchuda. Ni siquiera inclinaba la cabeza aunque el fuera varios centímetros mas alto que ella. Dio un paso y la castaña retrocedió mas nerviosa.

-Si…- dijo con un susurro tratando de dar otro paso hacia atrás pero su espalda hizo contacto con una repisa y ya no pudo mas.

-Granger… ¿qué- hacías- espiándonos?- volvió a preguntar pausadamente frunciendo las cejas.

-Yo no estaba-

-No me mientas, Granger… te veía por la repisa- apuntó el Slytherin. Hermione quedó muda.- ¿Ahora no hablas? En clases simplemente no te callas…

-Es diferente- susurró la castaña. Podía ver perfectamente su futuro como profesor. Amargado y regañón.

-¿Diferente? – asintió Snape mientras asentía con los labios fuertemente apretados. – Granger, por favor vete y déjanos estudiar.

Sin mas, Snape dio media vuelta y salió del pasillo de libros para reunirse con su pareja de estudio y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hermione estaba sorprendida. Nada de asquerosa sangre sucia ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente parecía un estudiante molesto… no el Slytherin que era.

Hermione se quedó parada en ese lugar por cerca de cinco minutos pensando en muchas cosas hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer mucho mas en aquel lugar, no todavía y decidió salir con la cabeza en alto.

Los pasos apresurados de Sirius resonaban por el pasillo. Iba muy cansado y con un gran moretón en su pierna izquierda. Ayer había sido luna llena y Remus estuvo un poco mas molesto que siempre. Fue muy complicado para todos sus amigos. Sus amigos. Lo hacia pensar. No les había dicho a nadie lo que había sucedido hace un mes con lo del mapa. Los nombres que aparecieron. Sirius no podía encontrar ninguna teoría que explicara el por qué Peter se había reunido con… esos, y les mintiera acerca de ir a las cocinas. Sirius sabia que sus amigos se daban cuenta de que ya no les contaba mucho cuando Peter estaba en la habitación, que se mostraba indiferente e incluso algunas veces frio. Pero solo el entendía.

Por otro lado, ya había pasado un mes desde que tuvo aquella conversación con sus amigos. Un mes en lo que siempre iba a la ventana esperanzado de que una castaña estuviera sentada viendo hacia fuera. Un mes donde siempre la encontraba vacía. Se le hacia ridícula la situación. Estaban en la misma escuela, de la cual no podían salir, en la misma casa y en las mismas clases… simplemente no era lo mismo. La cordial charla que tenían en el comedor o en la sala común era fría, sin mucha emoción. No como sus conversaciones privadas donde Sirius no se explicaba como, pero le entregaba sus mas obscuros secretos en bandeja de plata.

Al final del pasillo y al doblar a la izquierda. Su corazón daba brincos. Al doblar alcanzaría a ver si la ventana estaba ocupada o vacía como siempre. Se preparaba para encontrar el habitual vacío.

Dobló la esquina y ahí estaba.

Estaba sentada sobre uno de los cojines de la sala común y había otro frente a ella, para el. Tenia las piernas flexionadas y pegadas a su pecho, y sus brazos las abrazaban. Veía como siempre al paisaje. El clima había mejorado un poco y la nieve comenzaba a derretirse. Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana y le daban en el rostro. Su cabello castaño tenia un brillo dorado por la luz del atardecer y sus ojos se veían ligeramente mas claros.

Sirius se quedó parado observándola detenidamente mientras que su corazón latía ligeramente mas rápido. ¿Cómo explicarle algún día que ya le había robado el corazón?.

Hermione al parecer sintió una mirada sobre ella y la levantó para conectarse con la plata. Antes de que Sirius pudiera entender lo que pasaba, la castaña se puso de pie y corrió hacia el. Sirius esperaba a que llegara a su lado. Los brazos de Hermione se enredaron en la cintura de Sirius y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de este. Sirius estaba bastante sorprendido como para decir cualquier cosa así que simplemente la abrazó.

-Lo siento tanto, Sirius- dijo la castaña aun en el pecho de Black.

Después se separó y le sonrió ligeramente.

Ambos caminaron y se colocaron en su respectivo cojín. Sirius estaba muy contento de que estuviera ahí, con el.

-Realmente lo siento Sirius, ¡no! Déjame hablar… estuve con mis propios problemas por casi tres meses y no me puse a pensar que tu también debías de tener los tuyos… fue egoísta y me siento terrible por no haber venido antes… necesitaba tiempo y-

-Hermione, no tienes por que disculparte, lo entiendo… sabes que comprendo que tienes problemas, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y puedes confiar en que no diré nada…

La castaña tenía una mirada mezclada entre ternura y dolor. Sirius podía ver que habían pasado muchas cosas en estos dos meses que no hablaron…

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de decírtelo todo- dijo en un susurro la castaña mas para sí que para el pelinegro. Por algún motivo, Sirius no entendía a que se refería así que simplemente guardó silencio.

-Hermione, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres o no te sientes lista… tal vez en un principio dudaba de lo que dijeras o habían incongruencias pero, entiendo… o al menos lo intento. No se lo que viviste antes, pero soy tu amigo y te ayudare si me necesitas- dijo con el corazón en la mano el pelinegro. No importa cuanto la quisiera, era su amigo por sobre eso y estaría para ella como el sabe que ella estaría para el.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente y calló unos minutos. Sirius se calmó por dentro… sabia que este momento indicaba a que todo volvería a su estado normal.

Hermione sonrió mas ampliamente y rió ligeramente algo incomoda, se veía en los ojos y en su expresión.

-¿Cómo estas? – preguntó el pelinegro tratando de sacar el clásico tema de conversación. La castaña se encogió de brazos- Alice y Marlene me dijeron hace dos meses que tuviste varias pesadillas…

-Las tuve, si… pero ya no… por fin dejaron de aparecer en mis sueños- dijo sin mas. Sirius pensaba en las posibles personas que podían aparecer en sus sueños pero no dijo nada.

-Ya no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar de vacaciones, y ya es tarde al parecer… ¿si te gustó tu regalo de navidad?- preguntó muy sonriente la castaña. Si… todo volvió a la normalidad.

Sirius sonrió de lado con galantería y metió su mano por el pecho para sacar un cordón de cuero que tenía un dije plateado al final.

-me encantó, aunque no entiendo muy bien por que el dije…

-Son las reliquias de la muerte… - Hermione tomó la figurita en sus manos y trazaba las formas mientras hablaba- la capa de invisibilidad… la piedra de la resurrección… y la varita de saúco…

Sirius rió y tomó el collar de la mano de la castaña para regresarlo bajo su túnica.

-Obviamente se que son las reliquias de la muerte, Mione, soy una Black… me refiero a que por que elegiste las reliquias.

-Ah… eso… pues la verdad no se. Si soy sincera, cuando vi el collar, no pensé en ti, realmente pesé en Harry… y pues, no se… simplemente se me hacia correcto que tu lo tuvieras- Hermione fruncía las cejas mientras asentía ligeramente.

Sirius frunció los labios meditando en las palabras de la castaña para después encogerse de hombros y sonreír. Ya sabía mucho de Harry como para tomar el comentario como un cumplido extraño… eso esperaba al menos.

-Me encanta, Granger.

-Que bueno Black- rieron ambos.

Sirius tomó la mano de Hermione y la acomodó en su palma. Hermione entendió que es lo que intentaba hacer Sirius y rió. El joven Black la miró ligeramente ofendido.

-Creo que Lily ha dejado huella- rió la castaña jugando a guerra de pulgares. Así estuvieron unos instantes en silencio mientras que Hermione sonreía y Sirius ponía cara de frustración. Después de unos minutos de jugar, ambos se echaron para atrás y se recargaron en la piedra, enfrentándose. Sirius sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores y comenzaron a comer disfrutando de algunas de las pastillas o haciendo muecas por el sabor de otras.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Ya sabes… eso de que casi no nos veíamos por tres meses- preguntó burlonamente el pelinegro.

-No mucho… hablaba con Dumbledore. – dijo la castaña mientras metía tres pastillas a su boca.

-¿De que?- preguntó Sirius haciendo lo mismo.

-De que haré cuando nos graduemos…

Sirius sintió un deje de tristeza al escuchar esto. Recordaba que Hermione había perdido a todos. No sabia muy bien que había pasado con sus padres y ella nunca los mencionó. Fue una de las pocas veces que fue prudente y siempre optó por no preguntar. Ahora se daba cuenta que siempre fue una buena elección.

-¿Y que harás?- preguntó dejando la bolsa de dulces a un lado.

-Aun no lo se… no estoy segura de nada- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Si quieres, podrías quedarte con nosotros… a Dorea le encantaría tenerte, y Lily querrá compañía cuando se mude, estoy seguro de que se casaran al graduarse… y a mi no me molestaría del todo que invadieras mi espacio personal- rió. Hermione golpeó su brazo izquierdo algo ofendida pero riendo- ¡Granger! ¡merlín… mujer! Brazo de bateador… ¡bah! No sirve de nada contigo…

Hermione reía ante el adolorido pelinegro. Sirius se puso feliz al verla así.

-Lo pensaré, gracias por la invitación… ahora es tu turno. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en estos tres meses, que ya sabes… no hablamos?- imitó la pregunta que le había hecho el heredero Black.

Sirius se puso serio de repente y Hermione lo imitó sin saber muy bien por que.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté acerca de Peter mintiéndome?- preguntó viendo al piso.

-Si…

-Pues lo volví a cachar, no solo mintiéndome a mi, pero a James y Remus también… aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta. Pero esta vez fue diferente…

-¿Diferente como?- preguntó con cautela Hermione. Tal vez este sería su momento para logar que Sirius desconfíe completamente en el y así se alejen…

-Pues, dijo que iba a ir a las cocinas y simplemente dudé de el y lo espié por… por los pasillos y me di cuenta de que no iba a las cocinas… fue a reunirse con Mulciber, Avery y Rosier…

-¿Por qué se reuniría con ellos?- preguntó para sí misma, pero en voz alta. Según había tenido entendido, Pettigrew solamente la pasaba información a Lucius Malfoy… algo había cambiado y no sabia que era.

-Se que es extraño… pero estuvieron hablando por horas…

Esta era su oportunidad. El momento perfecto para hacer que Sirius se aleje de una buena vez por todas por aquel "amigo" que sería su perdición.

-Sirius… se que es tu amigo… pero nunca nadie tiene algo bueno que ver con un Slytherin, menos ellos tres… sus familias son conocidos partidarios de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¿Estas seguro… de que Pettigrew… no es uno de ellos?- preguntó temerosa la castaña. Por obvias razones esto podía salir muy mal.

-No… no podría… no sería capaz…- negaba dudoso el pelinegro pero dentro de el algo se movía. Como si una paz lo extendiera al entender el extraño comportamiento del animago. Se sintió aliviado al no tener que sentirse culpable por dudar de su mejor amigo. Pero ¿Mortífago? Eso era algo… extremo. Eran emociones encontradas.

-Se que es duro, y lo será aun mas cuando escuches la verdad… pero yo no dudaría ni un momento que el fuera uno de ellos…

Una semana había pasado desde la conversación entre Hermione y Sirius. Las cosas habían vuelto a lo normal, siempre se encontraban en la ventana para hablar, como siempre, de tonterías. La conversación de Peter no había vuelto a salir y al parecer Sirius no había hecho nada al respecto. Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que no haría nada con Peter hasta que se graduaran. Tal vez no iba a ser tan malo esperar…

En ese momento se encontraban en la clase de pociones. Una muy aburrida clase de pociones avanzadas. El tema de hoy: ingredientes prohibidos por el ministerio, considerados "obscuros". Era interesante pero Slughorn… ¡lo hacia tan aburrido!. Sirius estaba molestando a Hermione picándole las costillas de vez en cuando. Los saltitos de la castaña ya habían ocasionado que derramara su tintero una vez y que su rodilla causara un sonido fuerte al chocar con la mesa, causando que todos giraran a verla.

-Sirius, basta- lo regañaba la castaña en susurros.

-Pero me estoy divirtiendo… la clase ya está por acabar, de todos modos- reprocho con voz de niño pequeño.

El profesor hablaba con voz algo cansada. Veía a su clase luchando por no quedarse dormida. El seguía nombrando miles de ingredientes prohibidos y los motivos por que así lo son… ya sea por lo peligroso que es encontrarlos o por que lo métodos para cruzarse con ellos son ilegales… aun así, admitió que tenían unos ingredientes en el colegio, por motivos educacionales por supuesto.

-El siguiente ingrediente no es tan difícil de conseguir, pero si es algo peligroso… los colmillos molidos de acromántula, al igual que su veneno-

Hermione dejó de escuchar. Detuvo a su pluma a medio camino de escribir. Una gota de tinta calló sobre el pergamino. Levantó los ojos para ver hacia enfrente, aun con la cabeza agachada. Sirius notó el cambio.

Miles de imágenes golpeaban su mente. Nombres y nombres de ingredientes bailaba detrás de sus ojos. Recuerdos de Sirius con treinta y tantos años en una habitación de Grimmauld Place. Un humo azul. Y ahí lo recordó todo. Tantas veces viéndolo… tantas veces observando sin interés aquellas paginas. Ahora las tenia en su mente. Siempre estuvieron ahí. Pero ahora habían escapado del cajón en el que estuvieron escondidas por meses…

-¡Eso es!- gritó Hermione poniéndose derecha con una sonrisa en su rostro sobresaltando a todos. Incluso despertó a Marls.

Hermione no tenía tiempo para explicarse o para permanecer en clase siquiera. Tomó sus cosas y salió precipitadamente del salón sin hacer caso al constante llamado del profesor.

-¡Hermione espera!- gritó Sirius detrás de ella por el largo pasillo fuera del aula de pociones… perfecto.

-¡Sirius! ¡ya lo tengo!- exclamó emocionada la castaña sin voltear a ver al oji gris.

-¿Qué tienes exactamente?

-¡Ahora recuerdo todos los ingredientes de la poción matalobos! ¡Remus no tendrá que sufrir otra luna llena!- gritó emocionada lo ultimo, mientras giraba para enfrentar al pelinegro, pero se borró su sonrisa al ver que no estaba solo.

James, Sirius y el mismísimo Remus estaban ahí.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione suspiró aliviada al ver a Remus cruzar la puerta del gran comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La noche anterior había sido luna llena y por lo que veía, la poción había funcionado perfectamente.

Sirius sonreía al lado de la castaña viendo al mismo lugar que ella. Verdaderamente era brillante.

Lo que había pasado fue simple. Remus cuestionó a la castaña por saber que era un hombre lobo y ella le contestó que siempre lo supo, basándose en observación y conocimiento de otros hombres lobo. Remus al ver que llevaba varios meses sabiendo de su… condición, y viendo que ella había permanecido como su amiga, supo que al igual que Lily, lo aceptaba. No hizo drama ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente la abrazó con toda su fuerza.

Hermione habló con lo chicos acerca de un tal Damocles que "acababa" de inventar una poción que ayudaría a los licántropos mantener su mente durante la transformación y les informó acerca de los ingredientes: Acónito, bezoar y el ingrediente que la hizo recordar todo, colmillos molidos de acromántula, entre otros ingredientes. Se habían propuesto hacer la difícil poción y robaron los ingredientes de las varias gabinetes que guardaban pociones en el castillo. En la apotecaria del colegio, en las aulas de pociones e incluso Lily se ofreció a tomar prestada los ingredientes que faltaban cuando fuera a las oficinas de Slughorn a sus reuniones constantes.

Con mucho trabajo, Lily y ella elaboraron la poción. Una buena cantidad para que dure por varias lunas llenas. Y ayer… fue la primera vez que la utilizaron. Estaban todos muy nerviosos puesto que sabían los dañinos efectos que podría haber tenido… pero todo salió bien.

Remus fue directo hacia la castaña y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas susurrándole un "gracias" al oído.

Hermione lo abrazó con mas fuerzas. Había llorado la muerte de su amado profesor tantas veces, pero aquí estaba… veinte años mas joven… y en veinte años lo abrazaría de nuevo, pero con motivos diferentes. _En veinte años todo sería diferente_ se decía Hermione pero algo extraño sucedió. El peso de un mal presentimiento estrujaba su corazón.

Hermione miraba con cuidado la caja que tenia en sus manos. Después de mucho pensar y mucho cuidado, había llenado el pensadero de sus recuerdos mas valiosos relevantes con la guerra. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Estaba parada frente a la oficina del director. Como gran estudiante, en cuanto cumplió con las ordenes de Dumbledore, fue directo a entregar el pensadero. Estaba esperando escuchar la segunda parte del plan de Dumbledore, parte que se negaba a decir hasta que tuviera el pensadero en su posesión.

Cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación, muy sonriente le entrego el pensadero. En cuanto estuvo lejos de el, Hermione no podía evitar sentir que estaba perdiendo una parte de ella. Sus recuerdos.

El profesor se puso de pie y con mucho cuidado fue a guardar la caja en un lugar seguro y resguardado por muchos hechizos. Mientras el profesor hacia lo suyo, Hermione pensaba en el tiempo que había pasado con Dumbledore en los últimos meses. Después de días y prácticamente semanas de la constante suplicia de la joven, Dumbledore había accedido a enseñarle usar el hechizo de fuego maldito. Todos los días durante horas habían practicado hasta casi agotar la magia de la castaña. Horas de cansancio y llanto de frustración. Días de intento y fuerza hasta que por fin, logró manejarlo. No podía llamarse a si misma una experta en el tema pero al menos, si tenía la posibilidad de destruir un Horrocrux, lo lograría hacer. Tal vez estará muy cansada para utilizar su magia por unas horas después pero… todo por salvar a sus amigo. Todo.

-Muy bien señorita Granger, confío ciegamente en que ha sabido elegir cuidadosamente los recuerdos. Cuando sea apropiado los analizaré y podremos tomar acción. – comentó el profesor Dumbledore sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. El director se sentó en su silla y como siempre, puso sus manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen- ahora señorita Granger… lo que voy a decirle es muy delicado… quiero que sepa, que usted esta en completa libertad de decidir.

-¿A que se refiere profesor?- preguntó preocupada.

-El año escolar está a pocas semanas de terminar. Sus ÉXTASIS comienzan en unos días y después su estancia en el castillo habrá terminado, dejándola expuesta al mundo de la guerra-

-Profesor… he vivido por años en la guerra, se cuidarme sola…- trató de tranquilizarlo la castaña. Dumbledore sonrió.

-Lo se, lo se… pero en su tiempo, usted no debía de proteger su mente.

-¿A que quiere llegar profesor?- preguntó ya mas precavida la castaña.

Dumbledore simplemente se levantó y camino hacia su ventana, observando el atardecer.

-Me temo, señorita Granger… que arriesgarí﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽sgarrita Granger...bservando el atardecer.

de decidir.

abdomen- ahora señorita Granger...or muchos hechizos. mientras su mente y sus conocimientos, son un lujo que no podemos disfrutar- el directo volteó a verla sin su brillo usual en los ojos.

Hermione entendía a donde quería ir el profesor. Rogaba que no lo dijera…

Hermione tragó con fuerza la saliva que se había formado en su boca.

-Su mente… es su arma, pero también su debilidad. Me temo que-

-¡No tocará mi mente!- espetó la castaña poniéndose de pie. No tenía el derecho.- si el momento llegara, se proteger mi mente y no debe preocuparse-

-Me temo mi niña, que es mas complicado… los métodos de tortura del señor Tenebroso-

-Se le olvida de donde vengo al parecer, profesor… he sido victima de esas horrendas torturas que usted dice conocer, pero no es así… fui torturada por una de las Mortífagas mas mortíferas de la historia, torturada en todas las formas posibles y aun así, no logró que yo dijera palabra alguna-

-Señorita Granger, le aseguro que no olvido su procedencia-

-Además de que fui entrenada por uno de los mejores magos en oclumancia, y se proteger mi mente hasta de ese maestro- concluyó violentamente la castaña.

No tocaría su mente, jamás… sabia que así estaría mas segura en el mundo mágico, pero simplemente no podía dejar que los recuerdos desaparezcan… no podía olvida a Harry o a Ron o a Ginny o a Neville o a Luna… no podía olvidarlos.

Primero daría su vida que olvidarlos. Y si tenia que dar su vida por salvarlos lo haría. Pero nadie… nadie tocaría su mente. Nunca.

-¿Entonces solo van a ser familiares?- preguntaba Mary algo triste.

-Así lo quiere la madre de Frank- decía una Alice ligeramente triste.

El día de mañana comenzaban sus ÉXTASIS. Habían estudiado por semanas y se sentían listas para presentarlos. Se encontraban todas las chicas en la habitación sentadas en la cama de Marlene platicando muy plácidamente. A partir de mañana, el estrés las atacaría. Disfrutaban sus últimos momentos juntas antes de graduarse.

Por el momento conversaban acerca de la próxima boda de Alice y Frank. Unas semanas después de graduarse.

-¿Y tu Lily?- preguntó Dorcas con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Yo?- preguntó dudosa la pelirroja. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ella.

-¿Tu y Potter?- volvió a preguntar la del largo cabello negro.

-¿Nosotros que?- Lils se comenzó a teñir de un color rosado mientras todas reían.

-¡Oh vamos Lily! Cuéntanos…- pedía Mary moviendo ligeramente el brazo de Evans.

-Pues James ha hablado de casarnos después de graduarnos pero no ha dicho nada en concreto… espero que no tarde en proponerse- admitió aun roja la futura señora Potter. Todas gritaron de emoción y aullaban haciendo comentarios vergonzosos de Lily.

-¡Veras que se propone en cuanto nos graduemos!- rió la castaña por sobre todos los gritos.

-¿Y tu que, Granger?- pregunto Marlene bastante curiosa. Cruzó sus brazos y veía a los ojos chocolates con una ceja levantada.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Hermione colocando su mano en su pecho para señalarse.

-¿Yo?- imitó Mckinnon con voz nada parecida a la de Hermione. – Tu y ese secuaz de mi primo siempre están juntos… ¿podrías explicarnos?

-¿Sirius y yo?- rió la castaña ligeramente mientras se ponía algo roja de la vergüenza. Dorcas y Mary rieron ligeramente. –lo quiero como amigo, nada mas…

Lily rió para sorpresa de todas. Simplemente se tapó la boca y dejo que Hermione continuara. La verdad es que llevaba meses sabiendo de los sentimientos de Sirius por Hermione. James se lo había contado y la había hecho jurar no decir nada. Sirius había planeado decirle sus sentimientos hasta después de graduarse.

-Hermione, cariño… reconozco a una chica enamorada y tu estas en el hoyo- la tranquilizó de una extraña manera la futura Longbottom.

Hermione se puso roja. No había confesado esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Lily… pero su respiración se agitaba cuando lo veía, y se ponía muy nerviosa. Era diferente que con Ronald… por eso no lo entendía Hermione.

-¿Cómo puedo saber si estoy enamorada?- preguntó bastante intimidada la castaña.

El rostro de Alice se iluminó y saltó de la cama para sorpresa de todas. Corrió hacia su baúl y sacó una de sus miles de revistas de Corazón de Bruja. Regresó a la cama.

-Guardé esta edición segura de que algún día lo íbamos a necesitar. Me alegra decir que el día a llegado.- sonreía la bruja.

Abrió la edición y los rostros de Lily y Dorcas fueron a parar junto al rostro de Alice leyendo el articulo.

-Se ve sencillo… Primera pregunta: ¿qué sientes cuando lo ves?- preguntó Lily.

Hermione lo pensó unos momentos. Después de que regresaron a sus conversaciones habituales, Hermione se sentía muy feliz cuando se acercaba la hora de verlo y su corazón daba unos pocos brinquitos.

-Pues… no se, me emociona, supongo- confesó Hermione. Mary dejó escapar un "_aww_".

-Muy bien… segunda pregunta: ¿Qué piensas de el?- preguntó Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro

Nuevamente Hermione se puso a meditar. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pensaba de el? Le costaba trabajo separar a las dos versiones de Sirius que tenía en su mente pero habían varios aspectos en común.

-Lo considero como un excelente mago… gentil, cariñoso, excelente amigo… leal a sus amigos. Luchador.

-¡Perfecto! Puros comentarios positivos- sonrió Lily.

-Tercera pregunta… al parecer esta se tiene que responder con lo primero que aparezca en tu mente, ¿entiendes Hermione? Nada de pensar… la respuesta sincera que aparezca en tu mente la dices. ¿entendiste?- exigió Dorcas con ojos intimidadores. Hermione asintió varias veces.

-Tercera pregunta: ¿Amas a Sirius Black?

-Si.

Todos los alumnos de séptimo se encontraban tirados en la sala común. Sus cuerpos muertos en vida.

-Creí que nunca terminaría- admitió Marlene con voz casada.

-Tu yo prima- comentó james mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Después de su ultimo examen, Transformaciones, los chicos y las chicas habían regresado a su sala común simplemente a tirar sus pesados cuerpos en donde sea posible.

James y Lily estaban abrazados en uno de los sillones. Lily sentada en las piernas del de anteojos con los ojos cerrados, al igual que James, que mecía ligeramente a su novia.

Peter se había quedado dormido sobre una de las mesas.

Remus, se había sentado con la espalda recargada en la chimenea y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. De vez en cuando se alcanzaba a escuchar unos ligeros ronquidos salir por los labios entreabiertos.

Marlene y Dorcas habían optado por simplemente echarse sobre la alfombra en cuanto entraron a la sala común.

Alice se encontraba hecha un ovillo sobre una de las mesas. Había tomado uno de los cojines y lo había puesto bajo su cabeza.

Mary y otros dos de los chicos de la casa de los leones se habían quedado dormidos en las escaleras.

Sirius había sido lo suficientemente considerado como para quedarse semi dormido en el sillón mas grande de la sala. Ocupándolo todo el solo.

Hermione estaba de pie mientras Marlene y Jame hablaban. Después de meditarlo un poco, sin saber si estaba enojada o avergonzada. Decidió caminar hacia el pelinegro y se sentó en la espalda del joven.

-Hermione… ¿no prefieres levantarte?- preguntó con la voz ahogada por un cojín el pelinegro debajo de la castaña.

-No- fue la simple respuesta de Granger.

Remus y James abrieron los ojos y rieron por debajo.

Sirius a duras penas levantó su cuello y movió su rostro de lado para poder ver a la castaña que estaba como muerta sentada sobre el, viendo a la nada. Estaba agotada. El rostro del pelinegro estaba ligeramente marcado por las telas.

-Hermione, ¿por favor?- rogó el pelinegro con voz igual de cansada.

Sin decir nada, Hermione resopló y se dejó resbalar por el cuerpo del animago hasta llegar a quedarse sentada en el suelo, recargando su cabeza en la espalda baja, donde ante había estado sentada.

Nadie hablo por varios minutos… lentamente todos se quedaron dormidos. Habían estado dos largas semanas en exámenes. Dos largas semanas de constante estudio y de constante develo. Ahora… descansaban. Todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor, de todos los años, pasaban por la sala común con sigilo, temerosos de despertar a alguno de los próximos graduados. Pasaron las horas y ninguno se había movido de su lugar. Unos cuantos ronquidos escapaban los labios de las chicas y unos cuantos sonidos de los labios de las chicas. Lo demás, era silencio.

Ya entrada la noche, poco a poco, algunos se iban despertando. James fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Sonrió ampliamente al ver la dulce figura que estaba sobre el dormida plácidamente. Esto no duro mucho pues al sentir el movimiento del chico, Lily lentamente abrió los ojos. Sonrió y levantó el cuello para darle un pequeño beso sobre los labios secos del capitán de Quidditch.

-Quiero que así sean todas las mañanas por el resto de mi vida- confesó en un susurró el de anteojos. Lily sonrió ampliamente y regresaron al silencio.

Remus había abierto los ojos al escuchar los ligeros murmullos, al igual que Hermione. La chica se estiraba al igual que Remus que se acababa de poner de pie. Lily y James hicieron lo mismo.

-No aun no es hora de despertarnos- masculló Sirius. Hermione rió negando con la cabeza. Veía la figura de Sirius con ojos llenos de ternura. Las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que las chicas y ella determinaran que efectivamente la castaña estaba enamorada del pelinegro habían sido… extrañas, por nombrarlas de una manera.

A pesar de haber estado en exámenes, Sirius y Hermione se reunían todos los días en la colina donde había comenzado su tradición de hablar. Habían cambiado de la ventana a la colina en cuanto comenzó el calor. Hermione no evitaba ponerse roja cada que veía o incluso cuando escuchaba hablar de Sirius. Remus siempre reía por lo bajo como si supera algo, pero Hermione sabía que era imposible… al menos lo esperaba. No podía evitar la emoción de verlo y de hablar con el. No sabia si se ilusionaba demasiado, pero podía jurar que había momentos en los que Sirius la veía con mucho cariño, peor cariño de algo mas, no de amigos.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, todos los chicos ya se habían levantado y ya no estaban en la sala común. Algo avergonzada se apresuró a despertar al animago dormilón.

-Vamos Sirius… es hora de levantarse- trataba la castaña de despertarlo. Sirius simplemente gruñía.- ¡Sirius Orion Black!

Ante el grito de su nombre completo, Sirius brincó y en un segundo estaba sentado con los ojos bien abiertos. Hermione se sorprendió ante la reacción. Después de un segundo, Sirius captó que el grito provino de la castaña parada frente a el.

-¡Merlín, mujer! No puedes despertar a la gente de esa manera, o algún día no despertaran por que les ocasionaste un ataque al corazón- comentó con las cejas fruncidas el pelinegro.

Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos. Y se sentó a su lado con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Terminamos- dijo en un susurró la castaña pero con la voz cargada de emoción.

Sirius se recargó en el sillón y la veía de lado.

-Terminamos- sonrió de lado de manera picara.

Hermione comenzó a reír y se tapó la boca para apaciguar el sonido de su voz. En una fracción de segundos, sus ojos cargados de emoción cambiaron para estar llenos de tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?- preguntó preocupado el pelinegro.

-Se suponía que me graduaría con Harry, Ronald y los demás…- dijo bastante triste la castaña mientras una ligera sonrisa nostálgica se formaba en sus labios.

-Te graduaste por ellos…- comentó con una sonrisa el oji gris.

Se veían a los ojos. Estaban muy cerca. La plata y el chocolate. El amor y el deseo se escondían en sus ojos bajo la máscara de amistad. Estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro. No había nada en este mundo. Un ruido extraño los hizo despertar de su perdición y juraron que alcanzaron a escuchar un "_ouch_", pero no había nadie en la sala común. Solo estaban ellos. Sirius sonrió de lado como si nada mientras que Hermione se teñía de un color similar al del cabello de Lily.

-¿Y bien…?- preguntó Sirius

-¿Qué?- respondió la castaña con duda. Trataba de evitar la mirada del pelinegro.

-¿Vendrás a vivir a la mansión Potter?... recuerda que me negaste el viaje a Escocia, esto no lo puedes negar o me ofenderé.

Hermione reía por lo bajo. Había pasado tanto desde la invitación de Sirius, que la castaña juraba que ya se le había olvidado al heredero Black. Había pensado desde el principio en aceptar la oferta… mejor estar bajo el mismo techo de aquellos a los que quería salvar.

-Estoy muy agradecida Sirius- fue la respuesta sincera de la castaña.

-¿Es un sí?- preguntó esperanzado el oji gris, la emoción en sus ojos grises.

-Sí- aceptó riendo la castaña mientras el pelinegro la jalaba hacia el para abrazarla.

Mas atrás de ellos, en el pequeño puente que separaba las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas de la de los chicos, habían varios chicos espiando a sus amigos.

-Son perfectos juntos- dijo románticamente Alice.

-Si que lo son, Montgomery… si que lo son- sonreía James viendo a su hermano del alma, que sonreía felizmente a la mujer que amaba.

-Queridos alumnos… un año mas se ha concluido, y una vez mas nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, deseándoles la mejor de las suertes en su vida fuera de Hogwarts… les pido un fuerte aplauso… a la generación de 1978- el colegió explotó en una ola de aplausos dirigidos a los estudiantes que estaba parados a las orillas del lago.

Era la hora de la cena, pero como era tradición, la noche de la graduación, los alumnos graduados se subirían a los botes que una vez hace muchos años los había llevado a Hogwarts, al castillo que se convertiría en su hogar por siete años. Ahora, del mismo modo, se alejarían del castillo para crear un nuevo lugar, lejos de este. Hermione derramaba varias lagrimas. Recordaba tanto su viaje a Hogwarts. La figura del inmenso castillo haciéndose mas grande cada vez mas cerca de el, ahora lo estaría viendo hacerse pequeño mientras se alejaba de este.

Lils y Alice lloraban lagrimas gordas mientras que Marlene y Dorcas tenían unas gotitas en sus ojos pero nunca caían por sus mejillas.

-Estoy seguro, de que todos lograran grandes cosas. Felicidades, graduados- varios profesores estaban aplaudiendo ante los jóvenes que vieron crecer. McGonagall había dejado caer dos pequeñas lagrimas cuando las palabras del director se escucharon por todos los jardines de la escuela.

Felices, los recién graduados gritaron con emoción mientras se abrazaban unos a otros. Hermione volteó y se alejó del bullicio para caminar hacia su profesora predilecta y su amado director.

-Tal vez nuestra convivencia juntas haya sido interrumpido por varios motivos, como el tiempo… pero estoy segura de que había sido la alumna brillante que fue durante este año- sonrió la animaga ante la maravillosa bruja que tenía frente a sus ojos.- estoy muy orgullosa de usted, señorita Granger.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se lanzó a abrazar a su profesora. La abrazaba con fuerza. McGonagall, bastante sorprendida le regresaba el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Hermione pudo ver unas lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de la directora de la casa de los leones. El corazón de Hermione dolió.

-Debe cuidarse señorita Granger… nos mantendremos en contacto- Habló el director y Hermione asintió ante el comentario- ha sido una excelente aprendiz, señorita Granger… es un honor para mi ver su avance… muchas felicidades y esperamos grandes cosas de usted.

Hermione repitió la acción que había tenido con su profesora y abrazo al director que había admirado y que había muerto, ahora estando de pie ahí, listo para luchar como todos esos años.

Se separó y caminó hacia los merodeadores.

Todos subieron a los botes y voltearon ver la imagen que se despedía de ellos. Muchos estudiantes los saludaban con emoción, y cada vez se iban haciendo mas pequeños. Los profesores chiflaban y aplaudían orgullosos de los estudiantes que liberaban al mundo mágico. Y el castillo, como la noche en la que había llegado por primera vez a Hogwarts, estaba iluminado por la hermosa luna y por las miles de antorchas y velas que le daban luz al interior del castillo. Se despedían de su hogar.

Hermione estaba triste pero feliz a la vez, sus ojos mostraban sus emociones. Siempre había deseado esto. Claro que lo había deseado, pero con Harry y Ronald. Ahora no estaban aquí, pero algún día lo estarían. Y Hermione se aseguraría de que tendrían una vida normal. Fuera del peligro, fuera de la muerte. Ellos tendrían una vida feliz, y algún día, como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora, verían al castillo que se convirtió su hogar, hacerse pequeño.

**¡Ah! Debo admitir que lloré con la ultima escena, me recordó a mi graduación. Quiero decirles que la tradición no la inventé yo, lo dijo en una entrevista J.K.R y me encanta la idea de la graduación! Súper triste y llena de emociones!**

**Por otro lado, quería aclarar… verán que todo el segundo semestre paso muy rápido y siempre lo había planeado así, la verdad no hubiera habido muchas cosas increíblemente interesantes… lo bueno viene ahora (risa malvada). Les digo que en este capitulo hay muchos spoilers del futuro del fic, pero apuesto a que no se dieron cuenta de la mayoría. Dejen sus suposiciones en los comentarios, al igual que su opinión de los primero encuentros "románticos" entre la pareja principal. Besos **


	21. Chapter 21

Las manos le temblaban un poco. ¿Por qué le estaban temblando, Merlín? ¡Era James Potter! ¡Capitán del equipo de Quidditch por mas de cuatro años! El no conocía los nervios. Simplemente que ahora, su voz había decidido fallarle y estaba pálido viendo a una expectante bruja frente a el.

-¿James? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó cariñosamente la pelirroja.

-S-si Lils…

James inhaló profundamente. Se regañó mentalmente. ¡Siempre había dicho que haría esto la noche de su graduación! Aun así, no pudo y ya había dejado pasar una semana desde eso, y ya tenía que hacerlo… digo, algún día debía de hacerlo, mejor temprano que tarde. Tomó el valor de los leones, de su casa y comenzó a hablar.

-Lily, tu sabes que te empecé a querer desde que éramos chicos, pero no es nada comparado con lo que siento hoy… estos últimos meses que han pasado, han sido de los mas felices en mi vida. Cada día tu me enamorabas aun mas, y no creo que es posible que haya amor mas grande que el que siento por ti, además de que estoy seguro de que crece cada instante que estas a mi lado.

-James- suspiró impactada la pelirroja.

Se encontraban en uno de los hermosos jardines de la mansión Potter. El día era hermoso. El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, el pasto verde, las hojas de los arboles se agitaban suavemente por la cálida brisa. El sonido del agua cayendo por alguna de las fuentes y muchos pájaros cantando. Estaban sentados en una banquita de mármol bajo un gran árbol, en la parte trasera de la casa del de anteojos. Llevaban ahí sentados casi media hora y eran las primeras palabras que salían del heredero. Lily estaba un poco preocupada.

-¿James, seguro que estas bien?- preguntó mientras colocaba un mechón negro detrás de la oreja de su novio.

-Claro que si Lils, solo… déjame continuar- rogó James tragando saliva y suspirando- Quiero… quiero amanecer el resto de mi vida y verte ahí, siendo mía y de nadie mas… quiero ser el ultimo mago en tu existencia y quiero que seas la bruja que traiga al mundo a los herederos Potter. Quiero tantas cosas en este mundo, pero ninguna es mayor a mi deseo por ti.

-Ja-mes- tartamudeó la pelirroja. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosas. Su corazón latía con velocidad y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Un momento después de darse cuenta de esto, James la tomó de la mano y la pelirroja se arrepintió de no haberlas secado… aunque ahora que sentía bien, James estaba igual a ella.

-Lily… sabes muy bien todas las cosas que he hecho para que me vieras… y funcionaron después de cinco años… unos muy largos cinco años- rieron ligeramente- pero yo solo te pido una cosa a cambio, solo una… nada mas- suplicó el pelinegro.

-Claro que si James, lo que quieras- sonrió con mucha ternura. Su cabello volaba ligeramente a su alrededor y James podía jurar que no había habido otro momento en el que se viera tan hermosa como en ese momento.

-Lily Evans… ¿me harías el favor de dejar de ser "casi Potter" para verdaderamente ser Potter?- preguntó tímidamente sonriente de lado y sacando un pequeño circulo plateado con un cristal verde esmeralda en forma de óvalo- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Una bomba de emoción explotó dentro de la pelirroja que gritó asintiendo mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Gryffindor haciéndolo caer de la banquita, ella sobre el.

-Claro que si, si… si quiero- dijo emocionadísima la futura señora Potter. Y después… lo besó. Lo besó con todo el amor que podía.

-Es oficial Dorea… tienes nuera segura- comentó Sirius mientras atravesaba la puerta de la cocina señalando el camino por donde había venido y se encaminada a la sala, donde se encontraban Hermione y Dorea platicando animadamente acerca de criaturas mágicas.

-¡Sirius!... no se espía a las personas y ¡menos cuando se proponen!- lo regañó Hermione con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Esta no es una de tus terribles bromas, verdad cariño?- preguntó la matriarca Potter con un deje de desconfianza. Hermione rio por lo bajo al ver la cara de sorpresa del pelinegro.

-¿Te…?... ¿!Terribles bromas!?- espetó ofendido-¡Dorea! Esas bromas fueron estupendas…. ¡pero ese no es el tema!

-¡Adivinen que!- entró gritando y corriendo como un niño pequeño Cornamenta, jalando de la mano a una pelirroja que estaba roja de la vergüenza, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Te vas a casar- dijo Sirius enfurruñado. Ya no había emoción… lo habían ofendido.

-¿Nos espiaste?- preguntó entre molesto y divertido James, soltando la mano de su ahora prometido.

-Si James, los espié.. pero aquí tu madre y tu amiga- señalando a cada una respectivamente- me regañaron.

-Bien hecho Mione- felicitó James a Hermione, que estaba muy sonriente. Le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras Lily y Dorea reían y Sirius dejaba los ojos en blanco.

-¡¿saben que?!- pregunto divertido pero enojado a la vez- esto ya no es interesante… ¡me retiro!- y sin mas, giró sobre sus talones y bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, subió las escaleras hasta perderse en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso.

Los presentes se voltearon a ver divertidos y pegaron un respingo al escuchar el sonido de una fuerte cerrarse fuertemente.

-En serio Mione… ¿cómo lo soportas? ¡es peor que James!- reía la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el sillón muy pegada a Hermione.

-¡Lily!- gritó ofendido el aludido dejando la boca abierta. Lily se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia- ¡creo que será mejor si acompaño a Canuto, y las ignoro!

Una vez mas, el pelinegro se giró sobre sus talones y salió disparado a alcanzar a su mejor amigo. Hermione y Lily negaron con la cabeza sabiendo que esos dos se pondrían a celebrar de una manera… única.

-¡Oh, Lily!- exclamó con ternura la madre de James viendo con mucho cariño a su nuera. Lily sonrió ligeramente y levantó su mano izquierda para mostrar la hermosa sortija.

-Lily es hermoso- la castaña tomó la mano para apreciar mejor el anillo de compromiso.

-Gracias Mione- dijo con muchísima felicidad contenida en el ligero susurro.

-Me alegra tanto que James haya conseguido a una bruja tan talentosa, tan encantadora como tu, Lily.

-Muchas gracias Dorea… por todo… por las atenciones de esta semana y por aceptarme.

-¡Claro que si mi niña! James creció hablando de cierta pelirroja y me alegra que después de todo… se van a casar. – habló con ternura la madre del futuro esposo.

-Tendrán una hermosa familia, Lily- dijo de repente Hermione causando que las otras dos brujas la voltearan a ver. Alcanzaron a ver algo en los ojos pero no podían decir bien cual era el sentimiento que estos expresaban. Había tristeza pero felicidad… nostalgia y terror, pero también algo de emoción. Los nervios se dejaban ver, al igual que una ligera desesperación.

-E… gracias Mione- comentó Lily agradecida por el comentario pero no sabiendo muy bien a que se refería. Entendía las palabras pero no podía conectarlas con las emociones que expresó la castaña. Lily sabia que algo terrible le había pasado, lo sabia muy bien. Por eso, nunca cuestionaba a su amiga.

Lily estaba feliz de notar que en la casa Potter, Hermione no se ocultaba. Todos lo ahí presentes habían aprendido a no dirigir su mirada al brazo derecho de la castaña, que aunque trataba de ocultar su cicatriz, no podía usar manga larga debido al calor. A veces se ponía unas cintas pero a veces optaba por no usar nada. Lily notaba que le daba vergüenza o le dolía que le vieran su marca, pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos, lo estaba… superando.

Dorea no entendía muy bien nada de lo estaba pasando así que interrumpió a ambas brujas.

-¡Hay tanto que planear! El vestido, la comida, ¡el lugar! Aunque será aquí claro, y la lista de invitados-

-Dorea, ¿puede ser privada?- preguntó Lily algo temerosa ante la obvia exaltación y emoción de sus suegra por la boda.

-Claro cariño, a quienes ustedes quieran, es solo que Charlus y yo tenemos unos compromisos, ¿ya sabes?...- y siguió hablando acerca de colores y flores.

Lily sabia que aunque fuera privada… serian una muy buena cantidad de magos y brujas.

-¿Cuándo planean casarse, cariño?- preguntó poniéndose de pie la madre Potter.

-En dos semanas, si es posible- comentó la futura esposa.

-¿Lo puedo lograr…? ¿!a quien engaño!? Claro que si…

Hermione y Lily rieron viendo a Dorea hacer miles de planes, consultando de vez en cuando a su nuera por la opinión de esta. Obviamente, no le preguntaría nada a su hijo… ¿el que iba a saber de bodas?

-Acepto

-Acepto

Una fina luz blanca salió de la varita del representante del ministerio y se envolvió en las manos entrelazadas de ambos esposos.

La luz se impregnó durante unos segundo sobre las manos, hasta que la piel de estas absorbieron la magia que los unía de por vida. En cuanto la luz desapareció, la carpa estallo en aplausos.

Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja observando a sus amigos besarse. James llevaba un traje mágico de la mas alta calidad. Cuello alto con corbata. Chaleco color vino y un saco que le llegaba hasta el muslo. Se veía radiante de felicidad.

Lily por el otro lado, estaba simplemente hermosa. Dorea había conseguido el vestido de su madre, la abuela de James, y lo había arreglado para que le quede a la delgada figura de la señora Potter. Era de un color perla con detalles azul marino nacarado. Era de un solo tirante y se ceñía en la cintura de la pelirroja para después caer vaporosamente por las piernas hasta el suelo. Los detalles azules, en forma de hojitas, estaban acomodadas desde el hombro y bajaban en poca cantidad en aumento hasta disminuir de nuevo por la cadera. A Hermione le recordaba bastante al vestido que había usado Fleur. El peinado de Lily era sencillo. Estaba recogido en un nudo en la parte superior de su cabeza y tenía un adorno del mismo color que las hojas de su vestido. Nuevamente, le recordaba al adorno de la cabeza de Fleur.

A decir verdad, todo le recordaba a la boda de Fleur y Billy y no era una sensación por lo que estaba relativamente feliz. Era horrible a decir verdad y se culpaba mentalmente por no estar festejando en grande en la boda de sus amigos.

Pero no podía evitarlo. El vestido que Dorea le había conseguido era muy parecido al que ella había usado, pero este era largo y de un color verde esmeralda. Las mangas no estaban bien puestas sobre sus hombros, sino que se recargaban ligeramente, casi cayéndose de los hombros. La falda tenía menos vuelo pero era aun así hermoso. Cubría sus brazos con unos guantes de satín blancos y llevaba en su mano la bolsita de cuentas que usó en la misma boda. Todo era un constante dejá vù. Tragaba saliva con dificultad sintiendo que en cualquier momento aparecería el patronus de kingsley diciendo que el ministerio de magia había caído… su respiración era entrecortada.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó alguien a su lado en un tono cantado. Ella despertó de sus recuerdos y giró para ver al sonriente Sirius que tenía una ceja levantada.

-¿Mande?- preguntó dudosa la castaña. Giró para ver a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba a su alrededor. Todos habían pasado a sentarse para comenzar a disfrutar el banquete. Granger se puso ligeramente roja al notar que había estado parada por un rato viendo a la nada.

-Lo se, lo se…- se burló el pelinegro mientras la guiaba a la mesa que compartían los amigos de los recién casados.

Cuando se sentaron Hermione quedó paralizada.

A su derecha se encontraban también los recién casados, Alice y Frank Longbottom. Estaban Marlene y Dorcas y otros dos jóvenes que impactaron a la castaña.

-Hermione, te presento a Gideon y Fabian Prewett.

Los chicos saludaron con emoción a la congelada castaña que manejó sonreír una mueca torcida para quedarse callada. Eran igualitos a Fred y George…

Ahora estaba reaccionando… en esta boda, seguramente estarían todas, o al menos casi todas las personas que ella intentaba salvar. Empezando por los novios y prácticamente toda la mesa con la que estaba. Inhaló con dificultad el aire.

Hermione se encontraba ayudando a Lily a ir al baño con semejante vestido. Era muy difícil moverse en este.

La comida había sido extraña, pero no por eso mala. Hermione había tardado unos cuantos minutos en salir de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que los chicos ya habían estado entablados en una gran conversación. Levantaban sus copas brindando por tonterías. Sirius fue el que comenzó.

-Gracias por acompañarme- decía con una sonrisa la bruja sentada. Hermione tenía todo el vestido en sus manos con mucho cuidado para no doblarlo de mas. Simplemente sonrió asintiendo y seguía en sus pensamientos.

Había estado tan nerviosa durante la comida que no reparaba de las miradas furtivas que le había estado dando Sirius, el cual se veía muy guapo. Hermione sonreía tontamente recordándolo. Estaba muy similar a James, pero el chaleco era de un color morado muy obscuro, casi negro. A Hermione le costaba no quedársele viendo mucho rato. Por eso, en cuanto Lily llegó diciendo que iría al baño, rápidamente Hermione se puso de pie ofreciendo su ayuda.

-Listo…- Lily se puso de pie y Hermione acomodó su vestido, estirándolo de ciertas partes y esponjándolo en otras. Listo. Volvía a estar perfecta.

Hermione esperó en silencio a que se lavara las manos y cuando terminó, se giró lista para ir.

-Hermione- Lily arrastró las palabras haciendo que la castaña se detuviera y girara lentamente. Los ojos color chocolates estaban abiertos de par en par esperando a que Lily le hablara. Lily estaba parada con los brazos cruzados, la cadera ligeramente descentrada y una ceja levantada.

-¿Si Lily?- preguntó con inocencia y nerviosismo.

-¿Me harías el favor de explicarme que haces?- preguntó.

Ahora si, Hermione no entendió a que se refería. Hermione vio hacia todos lados buscando alguna pista que explicara la pregunta de la novia, por que según ella, lo que hacia era salir del baño.

-¿A que te refieres Lily?- preguntó al no ver respuesta en las cuatro paredes.

-¡A Sirius! ¿qué no ves que babea cada vez que te ve? Te apuesto que muere por lanzarte sobre ti y quitarte el vestido

-¡Lily!- exclamó roja de la vergüenza Hermione. Sin poder evitarlo, sus manos cubrieron sus brazos como tratando de evitar que el vestido se resbalara por su piel.

-Nada de "Lily"… ya deberías de haber hecho algo. Llevas un mes sabiendo tus sentimientos hacia el y ¡No has hecho nada!... son desesperantes.

-¿So- somos desesperantes?- preguntó ligeramente ofendida la castaña.

-Si, desesperantes… a leguas se ve que mueren el uno por el otro y simplemente no hacen nada. ¡Y supuestamente Sirius era le valiente!- resoplaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa- hoy estas muy hermosa… aprovéchalo y conquístalo.

Después de esto, Lily pasó a un lado de Hermione saliendo del baño, dejando a la castaña con los ojos abiertos al igual que sus labios, sin oportunidad de replicar.

Hermione tragó con dificultad la poca saliva. ¿conquistarlo? No sabia muy bien como hacer eso… se avergonzaba de decir que prácticamente nunca había coqueteado con alguien.

Después de varios segundos, Hermione levantó su vestido y atoró con mucho cuidado la bolsita de cuentas en la correa de su zapato de tacón, se enderezó, giró y salió a la carpa para seguir con la fiesta. En cuanto estuvo en un lugar visible, alcanzaba a ver a Lily platicando muy animada con las chicas. Todas estaban muy bonitas. Al mover su mirada, sonrió con mucha ternura. Sirius, Remus, James y para su disgusto Peter estaban muy felices platicando de alguna tontería que había dicho James. Tenían copas en sus manos y Hermione estaba segura de que no era la primera copa de Whiskey de Fuego. Sirius le daba palmadas en la espalda al novio mientras este lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada. Remus, al contario de James, se encorvaba hacia delante colocando una mano sobre la rodilla, la otra sosteniendo su bebida, y riendo muy animadamente. Peter negaba con la cabeza riendo y su mano libre estaba posada sobre su barriga. Realmente eran los mejores amigos. Al menos esa es la imagen que pintaban ante los demás invitados. Hermione sabia que uno de esos individuos debían de ser borrados de la imagen

-¡Hermione!- una voz a du derecha la hizo girar y por un momento creyó ver a la hija de la joven mujer que apareció.

-¡Pandora!- saludo muy animada la castaña abrazando a la recién llegada.

La mas pequeña de los Rosier llevaba un vestido amarillo hasta la rodilla. Las mangas del vestido eran de seda y formaban unas bolas extrañas. Llevaba un cinturón morado con unos frutos colgando. Realmente se parecían pero Pandora era un poco mas… normal que Luna.

-Felicidades por la graduación, fue muy emotiva- dijo la bruja con voz tranquila.

-¡Gracias Pandora!- expresó la castaña con una sonrisa radiante. Esta boda no podía parecerse mas a la del Weasley con la francesa.

-Hermione Granger, te presento a Xenophilius Lovegood- Pandora señaló al hombre a su lado que vestía de una forma similar, peor el abrigo era verde.

-Señorita Granger- Hermione simplemente asintió. Aquel hombre no era su persona favorita. – discúlpenme, iré a preguntar si tienen infusión de guardirraiz.

Hermione arrugó la nariz al recordar el desagradable sabor.

-Siéntate conmigo un momento, Hermione- Pandora codujo a la castaña a una silla alejada del alboroto. – quería preguntarte por que aun no estas con mi primo…

-¿Qué?- preguntó bastante sorprendida la castaña. No dudaba que la futura señora Lovegood hubiera captado las emociones de ambos Gryffindor, pero no esperaba que mencionara nada… Pandora no dijo nada ante la pregunta de Hermione. Simplemente la veía con curiosidad de los ojos.

-Eh… Lu-Pandora… no se de que hablas- Granger se avergonzó y se puso roja. ¿qué todos notaban que Sirius le gustaba?.

-Claro que lo sabes… también estas nerviosa… veo los _Dracles_ que bailan por tu cabeza.

Hermione insegura levantó ligeramente los ojos tratando de ver algo volando sobre su cabeza.

-Luna, ¿qué son los _Dracles_?- preguntó nerviosa aun buscando figuras sobre ella.

-Me llamo Pandora, Hermione, pero los _Dracles_ son pequeñas criaturas que nacen en las escamas de los dragones y son atraídos por el nerviosismo de las personas. Son tan pequeños, que casi nadie los ve.- habló con la voz tan calmada que molestaba.

_Nadie los ve, por que seguramente no existen _pensó Hermione.

-Espero que mi prima no te haya aburrido demasiado- la voz de cierto pelinegro sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos con un respingo. Pandora simplemente dirigió su mirada a su prima sin ningún cambio de expresión.

-Para nada- aseguró la castaña rápidamente. Pandora y Sirius sonrieron.

-Iré a buscar a Xeno… - sin mas Pandora se levantó para ir prácticamente brincando a buscar a su ¿novio? Hermione no sabia que eran aun.

-¿Quieres bailar?- el oji gris extendió su mano hacia la castaña. Hermione vio detenidamente su mano y después a los ojos plata del heredero Black. Asintió y la tomo.

Sirius lentamente la ayudó a ponerse de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia la pista de baile. Hermione podía notar a Lily y James viéndolos con una gran sonrisa.

Antes de llegar a la pista. Hermione se separó ligeramente de su acompañante pero sin romper el contacto de las manos y alcanzó a tomar una copa llena de un liquido rojo. Lo llevó a su boca y lo tragó todo de un jalón. Ardor. Whiskey de fuego. Tal vez no fue una buena idea después de todo.

-No soy tan mal bailarín, ¿sabes?- rió el pelinegro con ambas cejas levemente levantadas.

-Yo se que tu no… lo tomé por mi- dijo bastante asustada la castaña. Sirius negó riendo y la enfrentó para comenzar a bailar una canción lenta que había empezado.

Sirius tensó la quijada mientras daba un paso y levantaba su brazo derecho para abrazar la cintura de Hermione. La castaña sintió la mano rozar su piel lentamente hasta quedarse en un lugar, fija. Las miradas de ambos magos estaban entrelazadas. Con cuidado la jaló hacia ella y juntó sus pechos. El pecho del animago subía y bajaba ligeramente. La respiración de Hermione era entrecortada, unos pequeños suspiros escapando sus labios entre abiertos. Las respiraciones chocaban con la piel del cuello del oji gris causando que su piel se erizara. Hermione sentía también la respiración del animago en su cuello y algunos mechones del cabello negro rozar su mejilla. Una corriente eléctrica subió por su espina dorsal. Lentamente ella levantó una mano y la colocó con mucho cuidado en su hombro para después deslizarla hasta el cuello del pelinegro, rozándole la piel.

Levantaron la mano que ya tenían unida y Sirius trazaba unos pequeños círculos con su pulgar sobre el suave guante de la castaña. Y comenzaron a bailar. Bailaban lentamente de un lado a otro. Hermione no veía a nadie. Sentía la mirada de varios invitados, sus amigos, sobre ellos. Pero se pondría roja de la vergüenza. Simplemente miraba al piso y a los esporádicos pies que pasaban.

Sirius por su lado, registraba en su mente el cuerpo de la castaña. La línea de su cintura. La pequeña voluptuosidad de sus pechos sobre su abdomen. La curva de su cuello. Amaba a la bruja de sus brazos.

Sirius y Hermione veían sonrientes a la fiesta que ya estaba terminando. James y Lily se habían ido hace una hora a Londres muggle, solamente por la noche. La guerra no les dejaba irse de luna de miel. Hermione veía algo ausente a los padres de la pelirroja que bailaban lentamente con la música. Sirius tomaba de su copa mientras veía a las brujas y los magos que se despedían de los padres de James. Las chicas y los chicos se habían retirado en cuanto los novios se fueron. Solamente estaba Sirius y Hermione.

La castaña levantó su copa y tomaba todo el liquido de un trago. Escuchó el resoplido del pelinegro a su lado. Sirius estaba sentando en una silla y había colocado otra frente a el, donde ahora descansaban sus pies.

-No lo entiendo, mujer… con todo lo que haz tomado deberías de estar en el suelo- dijo sonriente de lado el oji gris. Hermione sonrió ante el comentario. Era verdad… con todo lo que debía de haber tomado debería de estar dormida.

-Aunque la boda de Bill y Fleur fue estupenda, no me la pase bien… simplemente me aseguraba de pasármela bien en esta- rió la castaña dejando la copa en la mesa.

Sirius no tenía idea de quienes eran ellos, pero le hizo bastante gracia el comentario, por alguna extraña razón.

-Sígueme- ordenó poniéndose de pie. Hermione no dudo ni un segundo antes de seguir al pelinegro. En cuanto estuvo de pie pudo sentir los efectos del alcohol. Todo estaba ligeramente borroso y cualquier detalle se le hacia gracioso. No pensó mucho en eso y siguió a la figura de Sirius rumbo a la mansión Potter. En cuanto entró a la cocina pudo ver a Sirius que buscaba algo en las gabinetes de la cocina.

-¡Aja!- exclamó con felicidad.

Cuando giró, Hermione, que se había quedado en la entrada, pudo ver a Sirius con una botella de Whiskey envejecido de Ogden. Hermione rio. ¿iban a tomar aun mas?. Reconocía perfectamente el liquido. El Sr. Weasley siempre se lo echaba a la madre de los pelirrojos en su té, cuando esta se alteraba. Era mas fuerte incluso que el Whiskey de fuego.

-Lo mejor para hacer una fiesta inolvidable- el pelinegro comenzó a caminar hacia la castaña y esta sonriente se decidió a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando intentó dar el primer paso, sus zapatos se enredaron y comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante a punto de caer. Sirius notó esto y se acercó rápidamente a la bruja que caía para detenerla. Sus pechos estaba presionados uno contra otro. Sus miradas entrelazadas. Sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar unos pocos alientos. Y el corazón de ambos latiendo a mil por hora.

Lentamente Sirius agachó su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Hermione estiraba su cuello. Se quedaron paralizados con sus labios casi rozándose. Hermione pasó nerviosamente su lengua sobre el labio inferior dejando un rastro de saliva. Sirius apretaba la quijada. Los ojos grises sobre los labios de Hermione y los ojos chocolates sobre los labios de Sirius. Sus miradas se encontraron. Sin mas que los detuviera, se lanzaron ferozmente a los labios del otro. Sirius envolvió una vez mas su cintura pero ahora de una manera posesiva, mientras ponía la otra mano en la nuca de la castaña, empujándola mas hacia el. Hermione tomaba las solapas del chaleco del pelinegro, jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella. Simplemente no había espacio que los separase. Sus labios se movían con deseo, con pasión. Los corazones latían fuertemente y sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Ladeaban la cabeza de vez en cuando para encontrar una mejor posición. Pero no se separaban. Ansiaban la sensación de pertenencia. Deseaban a la persona que besaban. Hermione se puso de puntitas para jalar el cabello del pelinegro. Se alcanzó a escuchar un leve jadeo de pasión escapar por los labios del heredero Black y perderse dentro de la boca de la castaña.

Sus lenguas se conectaban de una forma única, diferente. Pero se sentía bien, era lo correcto. Se separaron ligeramente para dejar que un poco de aire entre a sus pulmones pero en cuanto el aire estuvo en su sistema, retomaron su apasionante actividad. Las manos de Sirius acariciaban la espalda de la bruja, mientras que las de ella acariciaban el cuello, el cabello y los costados del pelinegro. Las rodillas de Hermione estaban ligeramente débiles debido a la emoción y flaquearon. Los fuertes brazos del oji gris la sostuvieron antes de caer. Con fuerza, la levantó y la sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Las manos abandonaron la espalda de Hermione y fueron a acariciar las piernas de esta.

El aire se agotó.

Se separaron con las respiraciones fuertemente audibles, jadeando por el cansancio. Los labios de ambos rosados y ligeramente inflamados por la fricción. Sus frentes juntas.

-Te amo Hermione- confesó Sirius

Hermione simplemente sonrió y lo besó dejando salir en un susurro un "yo también".

**AAWW ¡!PORFIN! YA HABIAN TARDADO ESOS DOS! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, MUCHO AMOR Y MUCHOS BESOS JAJAJ COMENTEN!**

**Pd. Imagínense la ultima escena con una canción que empiece lenta y después, ya en el momento del beso, que empiece lo fuerte de la canción, ;) es mas emocionante. **


	22. Chapter 22

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la boda de los Potter. Todos habían estado entusiasmados, principalmente los nuevos Potter, acerca de la nueva relación entre Hermione y Sirius.

Después de su… romántico intercambio de besos, Dorea Potter entró a la cocina sorprendiéndolos en el acto. Hermione se había muerto de la vergüenza mientras que Sirius sonreía de lado. Después, de eso… naturalmente… todos sabían de lo ocurrido. James se burlaba de los dos a pesar de los regaños de su esposa. Pero la nueva pareja estaba muy feliz. Seguían manteniendo sus conversaciones ridículas y llenas de tonterías unos días, pero otros días eran mucho mas pesadas y serias. La guerra se estaba tornando muy violenta. Todos los días por las mañanas los residentes de la casa Potter esperaban ansiosos por el diario El Profeta y poder enterarse de las malas noticias. De las muertes. Charlus recibía cada mañana una carta por parte del ministerio con la lista de las causas de muertes de los magos y brujas que aparecían en el periódico. Los datos variaban. Desde asesinados por tortura o con la maldición asesina. Unos simplemente estaban considerados desaparecidos, pero todos sabían que tal vez, eso era un destino peor que la muerte.

A pesar de los terribles silencios que se formaban debido a la tristeza, trataban de mantener una vida feliz y aprovechar lo que quedaba de vacaciones antes de que los chicos se inscribieran en la academia de aurores y las chicas en el departamento de ley mágica.

Paseaban por los jardines y platicaban siempre muy animados, y dos o tres veces salían a pasear a Londres muggle o a algunos restaurantes mágicos. Hermione cada día se enamoraba mas de su novio. Cuando estaba con el, se sentía desmayar. Le encantaba como le ocasionaba una debilidad en las rodillas cada vez que se besaban y le encantaba perderse en su mar de plata. Seguían siendo los buenos amigos que habían sido en Hogwarts… la diferencia claro, es que ahora había mucho mas que amistad.

Lo que Sirius no sabia, es que cuando Hermione se encontraba sola por las noches en su habitación o en las largas horas que pasaba en la biblioteca de la mansión Potter, es que ella se cuestionaba constantemente si su relación afectaría el curso de las cosas. Si algún detalle de su noviazgo podría alterar el trayecto de los eventos. Hermione se preocupaba de muchas cosas. En Hogwarts, todo era sencillo hasta cierto punto, pero ahora, la guerra se le venía encima, y el jefe era el tiempo.

En la mañana, estaban todos sentados en la mesa del comedor de la mansión Potter. Charlus se encontraba en la cabecera con Dorea a la derecha. A su izquierda estaba Sirius y Hermione estaba junto a el. James se encontraba en la otra cabecera con Lily a su izquierda. Estaban platicando muy animados mientras que el auror leía el periódico comparándolo con la carta que había llegado.

Un sonido en la ventana los hizo a todos levantar la vista. En el umbral de esta, se encontraba una lechuza blanca de ojos amarillos que le recordaba a Hermione de Hedwig. Lily se puso de pie con un pedazo de pan en su mano e hicieron un justo intercambio.

-Aquí tienes Dorea – Lily le extendió una de las cartas a su suegra y comenzó a leerla con mucha emoción. Lily regresó a su lugar y leía la carta que había llegado para ella.

-¡Que felicidad!- exclamó con una sonrisa la señor Potter. Todos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja curiosos, excepto Dorea que seguía leyendo su carta.-Alice manda sus saludos… el día de ayer se casaron… al parecer Augusta no aguantaba mas y llamó a un representante del ministerio para casarlos…

Hermione rió por lo bajo. Había conocido a la abuela de Neville y verdaderamente era un mujer complicada. Se lamentaba enormemente por su amiga que obviamente no tuvo la boda que esperaba.

Sirius y James simplemente reían y Charlus regresaba la vista al diario.

-¡Que emoción!- exclamó ahora Dorea.

-¿Qué es mama?- pregunto James dejando los cubiertos sobre su plato. Estaba lleno.

-¿Molly Weasley? ¿La hermana de los Prewett? Mañana tendrán una pequeña fiesta retrasada para celebrar el nacimiento de sus gemelos.

El tenedor de Hermione cayó a su plato sobresaltando a todos.

Rápidamente se disculpó y clavó su mirada en su plato. Sirius se acercó a su oído para preguntarle si estaba bien y la castaña simplemente asintió.

Todos estaban muy emocionados por ir, en especial Lily y Dorea que adoraban los niños. Se habían entablado en una conversación muy animada acerca de nombres y muchos de los métodos mágicos para el cuidado infantil.

Hermione se absorbió en sus pensamientos. Debía de hacer algo pronto. Todas las noches revisaba el pergamino que había escrito aquel día en la enfermería cuando recién había llegado. Tenia muy poco tiempo para salvar a los Prewett y a la familia Mckinnon. El problema es que no tenia información alguna y no encontraba métodos lo bastante confiables para salvarlos. Mas tarde iría a la biblioteca a investigar aun mas. Esperaba que esta vez… si encontrara información.

-¡No!- gritó enojada la castaña lanzando por el aire al libro que había estado leyendo. Después de que éste cayera con un fuerte ¡_TUM_! Hermione se arrepintió y fue a recoger el libro.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca. Llevaba varias horas buscando entre las paginas de los pesados libros que habían entre las repisas. Había buscado hechizos, conjuros, pociones… pero nada parecía ser lo que ella buscaba.

Con pesadez se dejó caer para abrir otro libro y pasar por las hojas infinitas.

Estaba ya cansada y estaba decidiendo en cerrar el libro cuando algo le llamó la atención. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

¡Eso era! ¡eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba! La sonrisa de Hermione se extendió por su rostro, de oreja a oreja, eso era lo que necesitaba para salvar a los hermanos Prewett.

Era complicado. Muchísimo. Pero conocía sus habilidades. Sabia perfectamente que estaría muy cansada el resto del día.

Apresuradamente, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la biblioteca dejando un desastre de libros abiertos. Corrió escaleras abajo pasando por la sala que estaba llena de gente. Todos voltearon a ver el cabello alborotado de la bruja que salió por la puerta de la cocina. Después de unos minutos de duda, la castaña volvió a atravesar la puerta y corrió directo escalera arriba.

-Debes aceptar, que tu novia es extraña- alcanzó a escuchar a James decir.

No tenia tiempo para parar a regañar a su amigo. Era tanta la emoción que no podía parar.

Llegó jadeante a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Se recargó un momento para recobrar su aliento cerrando los ojos hasta que su respiración se tranquilizo. Se despegó de la madera y caminó a la mesa donde estaban sus libros y aquel libro que le había dado una solución para uno de sus muchos problemas.

-Yo siempre te dije Ronald, que los libros siempre son la respuesta- dijo para sí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Se sentó con cuidado en la silla y colocó el objeto que había ido a buscar. Una piedra lisa con forma redonda, casi perfecta, y de un color blanco descansaba en la mesa. Hermione la veía con tranquilidad. Era un objeto que salvaría la vida de los tíos de Ginny. Molly no caería en la depresión debido a la muerte de sus hermanos y no morirían unos grandes aurores. Todo estaba parcialmente en orden.

Tomó el libro una vez mas para leer otra vez con cuidado escrupuloso todas las instrucciones. De vez en cuando tomaba su pluma y ponía pequeñas anotaciones a los lados de las letras del texto. Estaba segura de que nadie se daría cuenta. Eso lo sabia, debido a las grandes capas de polvo que cubrían cada pagina del libro. Nadie lo había tomado, seguramente desde que llegó a esta biblioteca.

Se puso de pie. Estaba lista.

Tomó el objeto, la piedra, y la llevó a la mesa que estaba junto a uno de los ventanales que iluminaban la habitación. Levantó su varita y la direccionó hacia la piedra.

Soltó un suspiro nervioso.

Lentamente y claramente comenzó a decir las palabras que estaban escritas en las hojas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y arrugó ligeramente su nariz. En su mente, imágenes creadas por ella desfilaban. Imágenes de la muerte de los hermanos Prewett. La imagen de cinco Mortifagos, entre ellos Dolohov. Una lucha. Después de unos segundos, Hermione podía sentir suavemente como sus brazos eran envueltos por su magia y se deslizaban por el codo, el antebrazo y su mano finalmente. La magia pasó de la castaña a su varita y una luz azul muy brillante, casi blanca salió lentamente formando espirales y figuras sin forma hasta envolver la piedra. La luz se intensificó y Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Se escuchó un _crack_ y Granger abrió los ojos.

La piedra blanca, una vez de forma circular perfecta, estaba ahora partida en dos. No eran tamaños exactos, a decir verdad era bastante irregular la partidura pero eso no era importante. Lo había logrado. Tomó los dos pedazos y dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa. Podía sentir la magia en ellos. Poderosa.

Hermione sonrió y metió ambas piedras en su túnica.

Se sentía muy cansada y agotada. Era verdad, el hechizo había sido muy difícil y complicado. Requería una fuerte concentración. Caminó de regreso a la silla que había estado ocupando y se sentó lenta y muy cansadamente. Posó la punta de sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz tratando de disipar el ligero dolor que le había dado. Después de unos minutos en un completo silencio, Hermione abrió los ojos y comenzó a arreglar el desorden que había hecho, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo la castaña regresando su vista a los pergaminos y libros.

-Señorita Granger- dijo una voz chillona. Hermione levantó la vista y observó a su visita.

-¡Ah! Pinky- sonrió a modo de bienvenida a la elfina domestica de los Potter. La joven elfina vestía un vestido no tan sucio como otros que había visto Hermione, pero aun así le daba algo de tristeza la situación.

La elfina llevaba en manos una pequeña charola y sobre esta, una pequeña tasa de té, una tetera que dejaba salir humo del contenido caliente, y un contenedor con cubos de azúcar.

-El amo Black le manda esto… dijo que estaría algo cansada por estar todo el día leyendo- sonrió Pinky mientras que dejaba la charola frente a Hermione. La castaña sonrió ante el tierno gesto de su novio.- ¿se le ofrece algo mas, señorita Granger?

-no… Gracias Pinky- agradeció en un susurro Granger mientras comenzaba a prepararse una taza de té. Después, levantó la vista para ver el caminar chueco de la elfina. Hermione valoraba mucho a los elfos domésticos. Eran criaturas extremadamente trabajadoras. Eran fieles a sus amos y serían capaces de hacer todo por protegerlos.

La realidad la golpeó.

Sabía que tenía que hacer.

Se levantó de golpe y detuvo a la elfina.

-¡Pinky espera!- la castaña caminó hacia la figura que le llegaba a la cadera.

-¿Si? ¿Necesita algo?- preguntó con sus ojos saltones mas abiertos de lo normal.

-No, ¡si!, si…

Hermione calló. No sabia muy bien como preguntar. Formuló muchas propuestas en su cabeza hasta que finalmente optó por una.

-¿Podrías decirme si conoces a estos elfos…?

Hermione se encontraba nerviosa. Llevaban pocos minutos de haber llegado a lo que un día se convertiría en la madriguera, y estaban esperando a que los Weasley le abrieran la puerta.

-¡Bienvenidos!- habló una voz tan familiar para la castaña. Escuchar de nuevo esa voz después de tanto tiempo, cargada de felicidad y vida… no lo que se convirtió…

-¡Arthur! Un placer verte como siempre- exclamó Charlus mientras dejaban pasar a todos.

La madriguera era tal y como la recordaba Hermione. Tal vez, un poco mejor cuidada… y mas limpia… y no se extendía pisos y pisos hacia arriba… y… bueno, si estaba muy diferente. Pero no le importaba. Su corazón había dado un vuelco como diciendo _regresaste a casa. _

Sonrió admirando el lugar.

-No es mucho, pero es nuestro hogar- dijo la voz que ya conocía a su lado.

Molly Weasley tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Habían menos arrugas junto a sus ojos pero si unas buenas ojeras. –Molly Weasley, tu debes de ser Hermione Granger.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione lanzó sus brazos alrededor de la madre de uno de sus mejores amigos. La abrazó con fuerza sin recapacitar en lo extraño que debió de haber sido.

-Ya, ya… es un placer conocerte querida- dijo con una sonrisa maternal mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda. Cuando se separó de ella con un poco de vergüenza, sintió los brazos fuertes de Sirius envolver su cintura. Molly vio ligeramente con desaprobación al pelinegro.

-¡Molly! Querida, ¿dónde están aquellos retoños tuyos?- preguntó Dorea mientras le daba un beso a cada mejilla a la nueva madre.

-¡Claro, claro!- condujo a todos a la sala de estar, donde habían dos pequeñas cunas por las que se alcanzaban a ver cuatro manitas jugando. Estaban separados, pero intentaban tomarse de las manos. _Inseparables como siempre _pensó Hermione.

-Estos son Fred Y George Weasley- sonrió orgulloso Arthur, mientras abrazaba con cariño a su esposa.

-¿Cuándo nacieron? Están tan pequeños- preguntó Lily tomando la mano de James, quien estaba viendo entre divertido y asustado a los movimientos de los pelirrojos.

-Abril… el primero de abril.

-Hermione se acercó a una de las cunas. No sabía muy bien quién era quien, pero se alegraba tanto de ver a los pequeños gemelos unidos, como debió de ser siempre.

-Excelente fecha… nunca fui buena en adivinación, pero puedo asegurar que son la próxima generación de merodeadores.- admitió sonriendo sin despegar los ojos de los ahora dormidos bebes.

Todos rieron excepto por la madre que se mostraba mas bien preocupada. Había escuchado hablar de los merodeadores aquí presentes, y siempre reprochaba la desobediencia de estos. Por otro lado, los demás reían creyendo que entendían el comentario de la castaña. El primero de abril era el día de los inocentes británico, después de todo.

-Veo que comenzaron sin nosotros- habló una figura en la puerta.

Los hermanos Prewett se introdujeron a la casa de su hermana con una chica en su brazo cada uno. Fabian con Dorcas, y Gideon con Marlene. Eso fue sorpresa para todos.

Según lo que contaron, después en la comida, se habían acercado durante la boda de los Potter y ahora estaban saliendo.

Hermione estaba platicando muy a gusto con Sirius mientras observaba como se llenaba la madriguera. Después de los Prewett, Remus llegó con un regalo para cada gemelo, aclarando que Peter no iba a poder llegar ya que le escribió diciendo que estaba enfermo. A Sirius no le importó mucho. Mas tarde, Alice y Frank llegaron, junto con Augusta. Fueron los últimos. Las conversaciones eran animadas y llenas de risa. Hubo un momento en el que Arthur se había apartado a hablar con Charlus. Cosas de guerra, Hermione suponía. Por otro lado, Augusta, Molly y Dorea platicaban muy animadas junto a las cunas de los gemelos. Hermione veía sorprendida a los hermanos mayores de Ronald. Bill de unos siete años jugando con una varita de juguete, sentado junto a Charlie de cinco, coloreando un libro de Quidditch y finalmente a Percy de casi dos años que jugaba con un libro viejo y gastado.

-¡Vengan chicos!- exclamó Alice en dirección a la nueva pareja. Sirius y ella de la mano fueron a sentarse a la mesa en la que estaban Fabian, Gideon, Marls, Dorcas, Lily, James, Remus, Frank, y ahora ellos.

-Estábamos hablando de nuestros años en Hogwarts- los informó Dorcas muy sonriente. Extraño. Nunca la habían visto sonreír así. Hermione lo consideró a su nueva relación. Que bien por ella.

-Definitivamente la perdida mas grande de ese colegio he sido yo- comentó con altanería el heredero Black. Tanto Lily como Hermione golpearon el brazo del joven pelinegro. -¡Lily! ¡eso dolió! ¡Y tu! ¡Mujer, de verdad que no te entra en la cabeza!

-Ya no eres bateador así que te puedo pegar las veces que quiera- espetó sonriente la castaña con un tono de es-un-hecho.

Todos los de la mesa reían animadamente.

-¿Recuerdan esa vez en la que pusimos explosivos en los calderos antes de clases de pociones?- preguntaba riendo James.

-¡Recuerdo eso!- comentó Frank- Alice se estuvo quejando por dos semanas.

-Obviamente me iba a quejar. ¡quemaron mis cejas! ¡tardaron dos semana en crecer!

Todos reían ante el reproche de la bruja.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿recuerdan cuando Lily corrigió al profesor Binns? – preguntó muy emocionada Marlene.

-¡Fue la mejor clase de historia de la magia que tuvimos jamás!- rió Remus para sorpresa de todos.- el profesor estaba tan sorprendido… apuesto a que era la primera vez que hablaban en su clase en años.

-Mi esposa era la mejor- sonrió James mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hay par de tortolos! Consíganse una habitación- se burlaba Sirius, ganándose un pisotón de Hermione, después amenazó entre dientes- Mione…

-¿Si Sirius?- preguntó inocentemente causando la risa de todos los presentes.

Después de aproximadamente media hora de seguir riendo, los hermanos Prewett se retiraron de la mesa y se fueron a platicar de algo en un pasillo que no se alcanzaba a ver. Hermione sabia que ese pasillo daba a un pequeño cuarto que guardaba muchos de los objetos muggles que el señor Weasley había recolectado y un pequeño baño para visitas. Era perfecto.

-Disculpen, voy al baño- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el pasillo bajo la mirada de Sirius, hasta que ya no pudo verla. Alcanzaba a escuchar su risotada similar a la de un ladrido por uno de los comentarios de Dorcas.

Ahí estaban ellos, platicando muy animadamente de quien sabe que. Estaban recargados en una de las puertas.

-¡Hermione! ¿quieres utilizar el baño?- pregunto Gideon mientras se quitaba de la puerta en la que estaba recargada y señalaba hacia esta.

-¡No! De hecho vengo a hablar con ustedes.- comentó bastante nerviosa la castaña. ¿cómo le decías a alguien que llevabas contigo el objeto que impediría su muerte?.

-¿En que podemos ayudarla, señorita?- preguntó con galantería Fabian, haciendo una ridícula reverencia que imitó segundos después Gideon. Cuando vieron que la castaña había hecho una mueca incomoda en vez de sonreír, se voltearon a ver algo mas preocupados.

-Les tengo un… regalo, por así decirlo- dijo evitando la mirada de los pelirrojos.

-Hermione, ¿esta todo bien?- preguntó con mucha preocupación en su mirada Fabian.

-Si… estoy perfecta… es solo, que lo que voy a darles… no podrán entenderlo muy bien, pero no pueden hacerme preguntas, ¿esta bien?- habló muy rápido la castaña.

-Claro- dijeron ambos la mismo tiempo.

Hermione tomó las manos de los chicos y las extendió hacia ella, después metió su mano al bolsillo de su túnica y sacó los dos pedazos de piedra, colocando un pedazo en cada mano.

-¡Hermione! ¿qué es esto? Puedo sentir la magia…- decía Gideon viendo con detenimiento la piedra.

-Es poderosa, eso es lo que es… la piedra no es lo importante, pero el hechizo que tiene… es de protección.

-¿Protección?- preguntó Fabian inspeccionando muy de cerca de sus ojos la piedra, al igual que su hermano.

-Si… si en algún momento se encuentren en situaciones de peligro, la piedra los llevara a otro lado… solamente funciona una vez y el hechizo se rompe.- dijo segura de sus conocimientos Hermione.

Lo que no les dijo, es que el hechizo funcionaba con las memorias. Las imágenes que habían pasado en su mente se veían reflejadas en el hechizo. Cuando suceda lo que ella pensó, seria el momento en que las piedras y su hechizo surten efecto. Era un hechizo inútil si no sabias que era lo que iba a pasar, pero aun así, Hermione agradecía a quien quiera que inventó el antiguo hechizo.

-Deben prometerme que siempre llevaran esta piedra con ustedes… siempre, no importa a donde vayan. – suplicó la castaña. Sus ojos dejaban ver desesperación que hizo entender a los hermanos que la castaña hablaba en serio.

-Lo prometemos… la tendremos con nosotros en todo momento- no estaba muy seguros de lo que acababan de prometer pero nunca venía mal un poco mas de protección.

Hermione salió del pasillo con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse muy juntita a Sirius.

Así se quedaron el resto de la tarde, riendo y contando anécdotas se sus años en el castillo. Comieron pastel de chocolate, hecho por Molly, para celebrar el nacimiento de Fred y George, y Augusta obligó a James, Sirius y Remus probar su pudín de algo extraño… los tres tragaron con tanta fuerza haciendo muecas que nadie evitó reír. Augusta se ofendió, decidiendo marcharse, llevándose a su hijo y nuera con ella.

Mas tarde, Remus había dicho que tenía que irse, pues su padre estaba en casa solo y no quería dejarlo mas tiempo sin compañía. Sus amigos no querían dejarlo ir y lo tenían fuertemente agarrado para que no se vaya. Finalmente lo hicieron prometer que iría mañana a la mansión Potter. Aceptando gustoso, partió.

De esta manera, los restante salieron de la casa, al igual que la familia Potter.

Hermione sentía la luz del sol dar en sus ojos, haciéndola despertar. El día de ayer, después de haber regresado de la madriguera, los chicos habían decidido continuar celebrando. Celebraron cosas sin sentido y por el amor, naturalmente. Por los nuevos esposos y por la nueva pareja. Se sentía ligeramente cansada y con dolor de cabeza debido a toda la cerveza de mantequilla que habían tomado hasta altas horas de la noche.

Cuando se levantó, con mucha pesadez, fue al baño a ponerse decente. Tomó un baño rápido y salió para arreglarse. Se miró al espejo exasperada por su cabello. Estaba mas rebelde que lo usual. Sus rizos estaban en una batalla. _Lindo_ pensaba irónicamente la castaña.

Cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente estable para bajar, su estomago comenzó a gruñir. Ahora tenia hambre. _Estupendo. _Algo molesta giró para ver su reloj de cabecera muggle y jadeo por la sorpresa de ver que era el medio día. Seguramente estaban ya todos abajo. Que vergüenza.

Con mucha velocidad salió de su habitación y caminó con pasos firmes rumbo a la escalera de mármol. Cuando estaba por bajarla, comenzó a escuchar un murmullo de charla casual. ¿Quién habrá llegado?

Ahí fue cuando recordó que Remus vendría a visitar. Se puso muy contenta y bajó corriendo las escalera con la mirada fija en sus pies para no tropezar. Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, levantó su rostro sonriente para congelarse donde estaba.

-Que gusto es verte, Pete- sonreía el pelinegro de anteojos a uno de sus mejores amigos en la puerta. Peter estaba sonriente hasta que captó la mirada de Hermione. Giró a verla. Hermione podía ver el odio en su mirar. La llenó de rabian.

-¡Hermione!, ven a saludar- la llamó James sin darse cuenta del estado de humor de la de ojos chocolates. Todos estaban ahí. Los padres de James, los merodeadores y Lily. Todos.

Hermione ya había dejado pasar muchas veces, esperando siempre a que Sirius haga algo.. por que ella sabia que el ya no confiaba como antes en la rata. ¡Ella sabía! Pero el no había hecho nada… y si Sirius no lo hacia, ella tendría que hacerlo.

Agradeció el haber tomado su varita antes de bajar por las escaleras.

Avanzó lentamente hacia el traidor y levantó su varita directa al rostro de este.

**¡AH! ¿QUÉ VA A HACER? ¿QUÉ VA A HACER? JAJA YO YA SE Y USTEDES NO (VOZ DE NIÑA CHIQUITA) DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS CON TEORIAS ETC. ¿LES GUSTÓ LO DE LA PIEDRA? AHÍ ESTAN UNOS QUE YA SE SALVARON. ¿QUÉ LE PIDIÓ HERMIONE A PINKY?**


	23. Chapter 23

-Que gusto es verte, Pete- sonreía el pelinegro de anteojos a uno de sus mejores amigos en la puerta. Peter estaba sonriente hasta que captó la mirada de Hermione. Giró a verla. Hermione podía ver el odio en su mirar. La llenó de rabian.

-¡Hermione!, ven a saludar- la llamó James sin darse cuenta del estado de humor de la de ojos chocolates. Todos estaban ahí. Los padres de James, los merodeadores y Lily. Todos.

Hermione ya había dejado pasar muchas veces, esperando siempre a que Sirius haga algo.. por que ella sabia que el ya no confiaba como antes en la rata. ¡Ella sabía! Pero el no había hecho nada… y si Sirius no lo hacia, ella tendría que hacerlo.

Agradeció el haber tomado su varita antes de bajar por las escaleras.

Avanzó lentamente hacia el traidor y levantó su varita directa al rostro de este.

-¿Hermione, que- había comenzado a preguntar Sirius pero ella no se detuvo.

-¡Petrificus totalus!- gritó con ira la castaña.

Los brazos y las piernas de Peter se unieron velozmente haciéndolo caer hacia atrás con un fuerte ¡TUM!, haciendo que todos los presentes dieran un brinco hacia atrás.

Todos miraron a la castaña con enojo o desentendimiento mientras ella daba un paso hacia el. La mirada de Hermione estaba cargada de ira advirtiéndole a los demás que era mejor no meterse con la bruja. James se había quedado mudo y Sirius simplemente dejó su boca caer abierta, aunque en sus ojos se alcanzaban a ver emoción. Los padres de James estaban callados en la sala observando detenidamente la escena. Remus y Lily tenían una mano sobre sus bocas. Nadie hacia nada por el cuerpo de Peter que estaba en el suelo, sus ojos bailaban por todos lados.

Nuevamente Hermione apuntó su varita a la figura que tanto odiaba.

-_Levicorpus-_ dijo el hechizo en su mente, pues era no verbal. El cuerpo de Peter se elevó violentamente por el aire y Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la sala dejando a todos estáticos atrás que captaron unos segundos después y la siguieran.

-_Liveracorpus_\- nuevamente el hechizo no verbal. El cuerpo de Peter cayó pesadamente en el sillón y sus ojos mostraron un ligero dolor, además de miedo.- Incarcerus.

Una sogas que parecían gruesas serpientes envolvieron el cuerpo del animago. Todos jadearon ante el hechizo, pero Hermione no estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su objetivo: desenmascarar a la rata traicionera. Y la oportunidad se le había presentado en bandeja de plata.

-Finite Incantatem- dijo sonriente la castaña.

-¿!Estas loca!?- preguntó gritando el animago-¡Agh!- aulló de dolor al moverse bajo las cuerdas y estas se ajustaron mas a su cuerpo.- James, haz algo… esta loca.

James algo dudoso dio un paso hacia delante pero Hermione lo detuvo con la varita direccionada a el. James simplemente levantó los brazos en forma de rendición y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para posicionarse con su esposa.

-¡James!... olvídalo- gritó con odio el animago sorprendiendo a todos. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera.

Hermione veía con asco a la figura delante de ella. Debía actuar ya.

Ante la mirada desconcertada de todos se agachó hasta estar el nivel del piso.

-¿Hermione, que haces?- preguntó con incertidumbre Sirius Black, pero la castaña lo ignoró.

La castaña metió los dedos en su calcetín para sacar de este el pequeño bolso de cuentas, que nunca dejaba. Estaba tal cual lo había dejado tanto tiempo atrás.

-Peter Pettigrew no es quien dice ser- dijo sin ver a nadie la castaña. Apuntó su varita a su bolsa- _engorgio_\- la bolista mágicamente creció de tamaño. Todos estaban asustados. Nunca habían visto a Hermione actuar de esa manera- les ha estado mintiendo.

Sirius, al escuchar estas palabras, dio un respingo. Hermione estaba contando lo que le había dicho. Se enojó por un momento ante la revelación de sus secretos por parte de su novia.

-Es partidario de Lord Voldemort- dijo mientras metía su mano en la bolsita, sorprendiendo a todos cuando la castaña metió su brazo completo- Es un Mortífago… ¡Maldita sea! ¡_Accio_ _veritaseum_!-Un pequeño frasco con un liquido verde espeso salió volando de la pequeña bolsa y paró en sus manos. – lleva un buen rato siéndolo.

Por fin Hermione levantó su vista y se posicionó en los ojos grises. Algo le indicaba a Hermione que Sirius no le creía, y si el no lo hacia, nadie lo iba a hacer…

-¿!Qué!? ¡Obviamente no pueden creerle! – Hermione apuntó su varita hacia la boca del traidor y entre diente dijo el hechizo _silencio,_ callando a los constantes quejidos de la rata. Se alegró al ver el odio en sus ojos.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Hermione?- preguntó Remus, que al parecer era el único que había salido de su trance.

-Es un Mortífago.

-Eso es ridículo- espetó enojado Sirius.

-Sirius tiene razón… Peter jamás se uniría a ese- comenzó James pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-Ya lo hizo, James, desde hace años creo.

-No te creo- dijo James. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

Hermione suspiró. Sabia que no iba a ser fácil, por eso había sacado el pequeño frasco de _veritaserum_ que había robado durante el alboroto que causaron al llegar a Hogwarts, antes de que se desatara la batalla final.

-Para eso saqué el _veritaserum_… así, si no me creen, lo escucharán de sus labios. ¡_Finite_ _incantatem_!

-¡No pueden creerle en nada! ¡esta loca! Seguramente ella es la- Hermione no lo dejó continuar al pegar a sus labios el frio vidrio del liquido, y lo obligó a tragar su contenido.

Todos miraban con terror en los ojos. Era uno de sus amigos. Mejores amigos… no podían creerlo.

-Ustedes hagan las preguntas…

Ninguno hablo por unos segundos. Hermione se desesperó. _Veritaserum_ no era muy fácil de conseguir y sus efectos no duraban mucho.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Peter Rudolf Pettigrew- dijo entre dientes. Ya no se movía por que sabia que le dolería.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con los ideales de Voldemort?- se sentía tan mal de exponer así al joven, pero debía de hacerlo… simplemente, no le gustaba tener que ser la que les revelara la verdad al resto.

-Hasta el ultimo comentario…

todos jadearon ante la revelación. Hermione sabia que esto no era nada.

-¿Eres… eres Mortífago?

-Con orgullo

Este era el momento. Hermione estiró su brazo y levantó la túnica del merodeador para mostrar la horrenda marca tenebrosa. Ahora si, hubo caos. James trató de lanzarse hacia el animago apresado, cargado de odio, pero Sirius logó sostenerlo impidiendo que haga nada. Los ojos grises cargados de tristeza. Remus simplemente cayó de rodillas ante la decepción. Charlus dio unos pasos hacia delante para hacer su deber de auror y apresarlo pero guardó su distancia hasta que Hermione hubiera terminado. Lily y Dorea tenían las manos sobre sus labios con ojos cargados de sorpresa.

-Ya sabe de ti- siseó el animago causando que todos escucharan lo que tenía que decir- lo sabe desde hace mucho y tiene planes para ti, sangre sucia.

Ahora Sirius fue el que se lanzó al animago, James ni Remus tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar y todo sucedió muy rápido. Hermione bajó sus manos a sus costados debido a la sorpresa, dejando su varita muy cerca del animago. Demasiado cerca. Con tan solo rozar la varita de la castaña, Peter logó absorber magia para terminar con el hechizo. Cuando pudo moverse arrebató la varita de la mano de Hermione haciéndola jadear de la sorpresa y deteniendo a los hombres que se acercaban a el. Peter levantó la varita y tocó la punta de esta en la punta de su cabeza. Hubo un fuerte rayo de luz que cegó a todos y finalmente cuando se disipó, se alcanzó a escuchar como la varita de Hermione caía al piso. Peter había desaparecido.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que se enteraron de la traición de Peter. Todos estaban en silencio. Nadie hablaba. James se fue a encerrar a su cuarto y Lily había intentado un buen rápido que la dejara entra, pero su esposo nunca cedió. Sirius salió de la casa y no había vuelto a entrar y Remus simplemente estaba sentado en la sala con los codos sobre las rodillas y el rostro escondido en sus manos. Hermione se sentí culpable por haberlo hecho de esta manera, pero no podía dejar que mas tiempo pasase. Hubiera sido muy peligroso. Entre mas rápido cortaran relaciones era mejor. Suspiró cansada. Estaba sentada en el ultimo escalón. Observaba los movimientos de cada individuo que estaba al alcance de su vista. Dorea se había metido a la cocina y cada unos minutos se alcanzaba a escuchar bruscos movimientos. Había querido a ese muchacho desde hace siete años, y lo quiso como a su hijo. Se sentía una tonta ahora.

Charlus había ido al ministerio para actualizar el estatus de Peter ante los registros, ahora catalogado como Mortífago.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. No había señales de Sirius. Suspiró cansada y se dirigió a su habitación, de donde no salió el resto del día.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se enteraron quien era Peter en realidad. Lily se había encargado de mandarle una carta a las chicas explicando lo sucedido. Todos estaban algo alterados. James ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Eso le dijo Lily. A pesar de estar "normal", casi no hablaba cuando estaba mas gente, solo con Lily.

Sirius… Sirius no le dirigía la palabra. No si podía evitarlo. Al menos eso sentía Hermione. Había veces en las que se encontraban en la misma habitación y al llegar, el pelinegro simplemente le daba un frio beso en la mejilla y salía, regresando solamente cuando ella ya no estaba ahí.

Hermione se sentía terrible. El pensamiento de perder a Sirius era horrible. Pero hizo lo correcto. Salvó a los Potter de la traición, de la muerte. A Sirius de Azkaban No se arrepentía de nada, ya que lo pensaba bien. Si lo tomaban bien, que bueno, si no… lo tenían que superar en algún momento.

-Estaré en los jardines- anunció a nadie en particular. Todos estaban en la sala observando a la castaña perderse en la puerta de la cocina.

Se sentó en una de las banquitas de mármol que estaban bajo cada árbol del jardín de la mansión Potter. Debido al ángulo del sol, el árbol no servía de nada y el sol le daba directo a la espalda. No le importaba. Era… reconfortante la sensación.

Comenzaron a pasar las horas y decidió comenzar a caminar. Llegó a una ligera colina, casi imperceptible y sonrió al recordar a Hogwarts… habían cambiado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Se sentó y comenzó a cortar un poco de la hierba que había a su alrededor.

Después de unos minutos. Escuchó pasos. No levantó la mirada pues conocía muy bien aquel sonido. El rosar de una suela con la hierba para que después se hundiera en la tierra.

Lo sintió sentarse detrás de ella, las piernas abiertas, recargándola hacia el. Los brazos fuertes envolvieron el frágil cuerpo de la castaña por los hombros. La cabeza de Sirius pasaba el hombro izquierdo. Veían hacia el frente.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar?- preguntó enojada la castaña. La había evitado durante una semana, y ¿simplemente cuando el quiera iban a hablar? Así no son las cosas.

-Lo siento.

-Lo sientes…- no era pregunta. Era una afirmación, y una que denotaba enojo.

-Lo siento- repitió el pelinegro. Hermione sentía la respiración tranquila de este rozar su cuello.

-Me ignoraste, Sirius… por una semana. No me dirigías ni la mirada.-Aclaró muy molesta la de ojos chocolates. Sus manos debajo de las del heredero Black.

-Lo siento- repitió.

Hermione frunció las cejas. No entendía muy bien.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó ya mas calmada la castaña moviéndose ligeramente debajo del agarre de su novio, para poder girar su cuello y verlo.

La luz del sol sobre su rostro lo hacían verse aun mas hermoso.

-¿Mande?- preguntó con remordimiento en la mirada.

-Nunca… nunca, y escúchame bien… nunca se te ocurra dejarme sola otra vez- Hermione dijo con voz de orden pero a la vez suplicante.

Sirius podía ver todo en sus ojos. Verdaderamente seguía molesta, a pesar de actuar como si no. Estaba triste y se sintió sola durante la semana. Sirius se reprochó mentalmente pues sabia muy bien que el no era el único que evitaba a la castaña. Todos en la casa lo estaban haciendo, pero el era su novio y debió de haber estado a su lado. Se daba cuenta hasta ahora.

-Solamente si tu prometes que jamás me abandonaras, por igual.- dijo el. Si ella le hacia prometer eso, al menos el podía tener eso de regreso.- nunca… yo te prometo no dejarte sola jamás si tu haces lo mismo.

-Es un trato Black- sonrió ligeramente la castaña regresando su vista al frente.

-Siempre es un placer hacer tratos contigo, Granger- sonrió un poco mas animado el animago.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato mas. Hermione veía al frente al igual que Sirius, pero de vez en cuando este le daba ligeros besos en el cuello haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran la espalda de la bruja.

-¿Cómo supiste?- preguntó después de un rato. Hermione sabia a que se refería. Tardó unos minutos en contestar. Otra mentira. _Que bueno que le prometiste no mentirle nunca… _Pensaba con pesar la castaña.

-No fue difícil… solo uní los puntos… lo que tu me decías y lo que yo sabía.

-¿Y que es lo que sabías?- preguntó algo curioso el pelinegro.

-Sabía de la marca tenebrosa que llevan los magos partidarios de Voldemort… un día en clase de pociones alcancé a ver un poco, y días después tu me dijiste de haberlo visto hablar con Mulciber, Rosier y Avery… solamente pude adivinar, lamento haber estado en lo correcto.

\- Aunque… ¿sabes que tendrás que explicarle a los demás?  
-Lo se.

\- A decir verdad… es un alivio….- Hermione lo miró desentendida- Ahora no me siento culpable por haber desconfiado de el durante todo el año.

Hermione escuchó atentamente y simplemente se abrazó mas a su novio. No quería ni saber que pasaría si el se enterara que llevaba mintiéndole desde que abrió los ojos en la enfermería.

La sala estaba en silencio. James y Lily estaban sentados juntos con las manos entrelazadas, al igual que Charlus y Dorea, y Alice y Frank. Hermione estaba nerviosamente sentada en una de las sillas grandes pero individuales. Sirius estaba de pie, detrás del respaldo de la silla y recargado en esta. Remus se encontraba de pie frente a la chimenea y viendo fijamente a las llamas de esta. Los hermanos Prewett se encontraban con sus novias, pero de una manera menos intima que los esposos. Los padres de Marlene, Robert Mckinnon y Charis Mckinnon, antes Potter, que habían conocido a Peter, habían optado por aparecer a la explicación y ambos estaban cómodamente sentados en uno de las blancos sillones.

-Simplemente no lo puedo creer- dijo sin ver a la nada Alice- nunca lo podría haber adivinado…

-Ninguno de nosotros Alice- Dijo James muy serio.

Habían pasado unos días desde la conversación con Sirius y por fin se había decidido en contarles la supuesta manera en la que ella había descubierto que Peter había sido un Mortífago. Pero no les dijo que fue Sirius el que vio a Peter hablar con Mulciber, Avery y Rosier, dijo que había sido ella. Todos estaban procesando la nueva información.

-Me siento un poco mal… soy auror y no me di cuenta que convivía con un Mortífago- dijo Fabian y Gideon asintió de acuerdo con su hermano.

-Dímelo a mi… prácticamente vi crecer a ese muchacho, y soy auror también- dijo Charlus. En la pose en la que se encontraba, era prácticamente un James pero con mas arrugas y un par de canas. Mismos anteojos, mismo desorden de cabello.

Hermione estaba verdaderamente sorprendida acerca de el increíble parentesco de los hombres de la familia Potter.

-¿Pero nunca lo vieron, no se… actuar raro?- preguntó Dorea moviendo su mano en ángulos extraños como para intentar explicar su pregunta.

Hermione volteó la cabeza para ver a Sirius. No dijeron nada.

-No… nunca- Habló Remus por primera vez.

-Lo voy a matar… les juro que lo mato- espetó Marlene de brazos cruzados. Gideon hizo una mueca y simplemente sobó el brazo de la rubia. Hizo un ademan de alejarse. Todos sonrieron. Sabían que Marlene era algo… complicada.

-¡Marlene!- regañó su padre. Su tono era grave y autoritario. Marlene simplemente vio con un ligero odio a su papa.

-Lo que sientes Marls, lo sentimos todos- dijo Lily algo pálida, ignorando al padre de su amiga. Marlene le dedicó un aligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?- preguntó Remus mientras caminaba y se sentaba junto a James.

Sirius se enderezó para hablar.

-Superarlo… sabemos de la guerra, pero esto es vivirlo… nuestros amigos o compañeros se harán nuestros enemigos… nuestra familia puede morir… pero si queremos sobrevivir, debemos de dejarlo atrás… luchando.

Todos estaban silenciosos. Charlus miraba con orgullo a Sirius. Fueron una palabras muy duras, para todos escucharlos y para el decirlas.

-Nunca creí que diría esto…- comenzó a decir Charlus poniéndose de pie.-Robert y yo hemos hablado… no queríamos decírselo pero creemos que es momento…

-¿Qué pasa papa?- preguntó James algo preocupado.

-Creemos que es tiempo de que se unan a la Orden del Fénix.

-…Entonces espero que entiendan el por qué esto no es un juego- concluyó Dumbledore.

Los chicos y las chicas, incluyendo a otros tantos que no conocían, se encontraban en una habitación muy amplia. No había ventana alguna, solo muchas antorchas que iluminaban la habitación.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la conversación en casa de los Potter. Los chicos, y también las chicas, que habían cambiado su opinión, habían comenzado sus entrenamientos como aurores. Hermione jamás se había imaginado ir por ese camino para su futuro y se mantuvo firme en trabajar en el departamento de leyes mágicas donde llevaba tres semanas trabajando, pero Lily anunció que prefería estar cerca de James cuando fuera a batallas. Los demás siempre habían planeado formar parte del cuerpo de aurores.

Los padres de Marlene y de James estaban sentados a la derecha junto con otros aurores o magos de gran habilidad, mientras que a la izquierda estaban sentados los próximos nuevos integrantes. En el centro y al fondo de la habitación se encontraba Dumbledore, con un hombre a la izquierda que Hermione no conocía y a su derecha estaba Alastor Moody, aun con ambos ojos.

Los chicos asintieron ante el comentario de Dumbledore.

-¡Bah! ¡debes de estar bromeando! – exclamó Alastor con una voz chillona, que Hermione ya conocía pero eso no impidió que junto con las chicas, pegara un respingo.

-¿Algo que quieras compartir Alastor?- preguntó Dumbledore viendo al auror por sobre sus anteojos de media luna.

-Gracias por preguntar, Albus, de hecho si tengo unas cosas que decir…- dijo Moody cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor- indicó con una mano extendida hacia el centro vacío de la habitación.

Alastor se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el lugar que Dumbledore le había indicado. Hermione no podía evitar verlo sorprendida… se veía tan diferente. Sin bastón, no cojeaba, su ojo mágico no existía… era muy extraño.

-¡Niños! Eso es lo que son… niños que creen que pueden salir y pelear con ya-saben-quien, y que será como en las clases donde si se equivocan pueden volver a intentarlo… pues, les tengo una noticia: ¡Mueren! Eso es lo que pasa.

-Lo sabemos- espetó de repente James.

Moody giró con fiereza para verlo y se acerco de repente hacia el de anteojos joven.

-¿Lo sabes, muchacho?- su voz era fuerte.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada hasta cierto punto de la personalidad de el auror, pero aun así era intimidador.

-Dime, ¿Cuántas veces has peleado con Mortifagos?- preguntó levantando una ceja.-¿No hablas? ¿Dos, tres veces? ¿!diez!?

James lo miró con dureza pero no dijo nada.

-Lo suponía… ¡ustedes!- señaló a los muchachos- realmente son unos buenos para nada que obtuvieron buenas calificaciones en sus ÉXTASIS…

-¡Eso no es verdad!- gritó Lily poniéndose de pie. – cada uno de nosotros es excelente en algo… James en excelente en transformaciones, lo cual es extremadamente útil durante una batalla… Marlene y Remus son fuertes, aunque no parezca… nunca caerían sin luchar… Sirius es un maestro de la oclumansia y Alice y Frank tienen la determinación que cualquier auror desearía tener… y Dorcas y Hermione son las mejores duelistas que he visto en mi vida-

-¿Y tu? ¿tu en que sobresales?- preguntó irónico el auror frente a la pelirroja.

-Nunca se rinde… jamás, y tampoco nosotros… no tendremos la experiencia de muchos de ustedes pero tenemos el deseo de luchar y si ustedes no nos dejan, lo haremos por nuestra cuenta- habló fuertemente James poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su esposa.

-Creo que eso deja claro muchas cosas, Alastor… además, lo que necesitamos en estos tiempos es luchadores…- concluyó Dumbledore con un brillo en sus ojos.

Hermione miró al mago que estaba a su lado. Estaba atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus ojos grises vagaban por todos lados pero nunca se reunieron con los ojos color chocolate. Hermione lo amaba tanto, y estaba dispuesta a todo por el…

-¡Bienvenidos… a la Orden del Fénix!- celebró Dumbledore pero Moody se paró frente a el y miró a los chicos con una expresión de rendición y aburrimiento.

-Espero que tengan sus varitas preparadas, por que les tengo una misión…


	24. Chapter 24

Se encontraban en una casa abandonada. Vieja. Llena de polvo y algunos muebles cubiertos por una tela blanca, que ahora era un poco gris. La poca luz que alumbraba el lugar era la luz de la luna que atravesaba las ventanas.

Todos tenían sus varitas apuntadas a los enmascarados que se encontraban enfrente. Los superaban en numero. El matrimonio Potter y Longbottom, los Prewett, Dorcas, Marlene, Remus, Hermione y Sirius estaban con la mano estirada apuntando fijamente al pecho de sus contrincantes. Eran aproximadamente veinticinco.

No hacían nada. No se movían. Ni siquiera tenían las varitas apuntadas hacia ellos.

Un enmascarado dio un paso adelante, otro. Estaba dos metros frente a todo el grupo de Mortifagos. Hermione se congeló. Reconocía esa cabellera rubia platinada, cayendo por los hombros de la persona. Un recorrido eléctrico pasó por su espalda. Sintió la mano de Sirius envolverse en la suya. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia el pero el estaba atento al frente.

El Mortífago levanto su varita hacia ellos. Todos estaban expectantes a lo que pudiera pasar.

-¡Crucio!- y sin mas, la batalla comenzó.

Los hechizos volaban en todas direcciones. Los rayos rojos y verdes contra los azules o dorados. Era un caos.

Hermione estaba peleando contra dos Mortifagos. Los dos juntos apenas le daban como un igual. Hermione podía contra ambos. Sus hechizos salían a diestra y siniestra, los escudos y los maleficios. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba peleando.

Uno de sus hechizos le dio de lleno a un Mortífago que salió volando hacia atrás, chocando con una pared y quedando inconsciente. Hermione ahora peleaba contra un solo Mortífago. Fue bastante fácil deshacerse de el. Cuando el otro quedó petrificado, Hermione giró para unirse al duelo de Marlene.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos, alcanzaba a ver a Lily peleando contra dos Mortifagos. Se veía bien. Había sangre en su rostro pero a pesar de eso luchaba con fiereza. También alcanzaba a ver a Frank que luchaba con ferocidad. Ahora entendía por que decían que había sido uno de los mejores aurores que el ministerio conoció jamás. Lo inocente que se veía lo perdía en la batalla. Era determinado, veloz, mortal. Un gran duelista sin duda. Hermione seguía luchando contra el Mortífago pero era muy hábil. Podía evadir los hechizos que Marlene y ella le mandaban. Estaba ligeramente preocupada. Un hechizo lanzado hacia ella le rozó el brazo causando un corte que sangraba. Su fuerza fue aun mayor. Hermione alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos de las voces al decir los hechizos. Escuchaba los gritos de los Mortifagos provocando a los aurores. Los alaridos de dolor tanto de los Mortifagos como de los aurores. Era una batalla muy pareja. Las habilidades de los chicos superaban por mucho las habilidades de algunos Mortifagos. Uno si eran el igual, mientras que otros, con sus hechizos obscuros, superaban a los de los aurores. Escuchaba cosas romperse, estallidos. El sonido de concreto de las paredes caer al suelo.

Finalmente, Marlene pudo dejar inconsciente al Mortífago con el que estaban peleando, cuando este estaba intentando darle a Hermione con un hechizo muy complicado.

Marlene se fue hacia la derecha para apoyar a Gideon con dos Mortifagos. Hermione se fue hacia la izquierda y se unió a Dorcas que luchaba con dos Mortifagos. Después de unos minutos de duelo, otro encapuchado se unió. Eran las dos chicas contra los tres desconocidos. Eran tan buenas duelistas, que en tan solo diez minutos de pelea, habían logrado dejar inconsciente a dos enmascarados.

-¡Incarcerus!- gritó Dorcas y el tercer encapuchado calló al suelo aullando de dolor.

Hermione conectó sus ojos con los negros de Dorcas para comprobar que estuviera bien, y esta le asintió sabiendo lo que preguntaba su mirada. Se separaron.

Ya no había tantos Mortifagos como antes. Varios estaban inconscientes o amarrados.

-¡Yo te conozco! ¡Yo te conozco!- gritó una voz detrás de ella. Hermione sintió miedo por primera vez en la noche. Conocía esa voz de loca.- Tu… eres… Hermione, sangre sucia, Granger.

La voz era fría, burlona… maléfica. Bellatrix no tenía la mascara como los demás. Todo el mundo mágico sabia que los Lestrange eran partidarios de lord Voldemort. Sus ojos estaban inyectados con maldad y locura. Su cabello y su ropa era usual. Alocada, y negra. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir mas rápido y sintió unas gotas de sudor caer por la línea de su espalda. Su respiración entrecortada salía por sus labios.

-¡Crucio!

Hermione logró desviar el hechizo apenas, y se enfrascaron en un duelo. No era como la vez del gran comedor antes de llegar a esta época. Ahora se encontraba fuerte. Sana. Llena de magia. Llena de rencor. Daba todo de si en la batalla. Bellatrix hacia lo mismo y reía cada vez que Hermione fallaba un hechizo.

-¡Bella!- gritó un enmascarado que acababa de dejar inconsciente a Marlene.- ¡Ahora!

Hermione supo que eso no era bueno. La sonrisa que puso en cuestión de segundos era peor a las que había tenido antes. Con un movimiento de varita y un hechizo no verbal, Hermione fue lanzada un par de metros atrás. Cayó con fuerza causándole un dolor en la pierna que había tenido rota hace un año.

Hermione levantó su cuerpo con pesadez, apoyándose en sus codos y miró temerosa a la bruja.

Bellatrix levantó la manga de la túnica de su brazo izquierdo y enterró la punta de su varita en la marca tenebrosa.

Voldemort venía en camino.

Muchos Mortifagos comenzaron a reír ante la evidente muerte de todos los allí presentes. Hermione vio a su alrededor. La lucha había parado pero por unos segundos solamente.

Un terrible sonido perforó el oído de todos. Sonaba a un grito aterrador. Un grito lleno de terror y dolor. Todos los presentes apoyaron las palmas de sus manos sobre los oídos hasta que pasó el sonido. Hermione no entendía que sucedía. Nunca había escuchado de esta pelea, sea cual sea. Jamás. No sabia si eso era bueno… o muy malo. Se alcanzó a escuchar un _crack_ y sabían que ya había llegado.

-Escuché que había una fiesta- siseó el hombre que parecía serpiente.

En cuestión de segundos, la batalla se retomó. Marlene ya estaba de pie y peleaba junto a Remus contra un solo Mortífago. Hermione estaba clavada en su lugar viendo los rayos y escuchando los gritos. Era como la guerra de Hogwarts otra vez.

-¡James!- escuchó gritar a Lily. Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia los padres de Harry y los vio enfrentándose contra el mismísimo Voldemort. Luchaban con fuerza, con determinación. Hermione estaba preocupada.

Vio a Sirius luchar contra Bellatrix. La fuerza y la ferocidad eran la misma, después de todo, ambos eran Black y habían sido entrenados de la misma manera.

Los hermanos Prewett luchaban contra un Mortífago que rápidamente dejaron inconsciente. Alice estaba lanzando por el aire a dos Mortifagos y se giró para ayudar a su esposo que luchaba contra tres.

Hermione ya no tuvo tiempo de seguir observando puesto que dos Mortifagos comenzaron a luchar contra ella. Eran buenos, muy buenos.

Un rayo color rojo paso rozando a Hermione y siguió su trayecto hacia uno de los encapuchados contra los que peleaba, que pudo evadirlo a duras penas.

-¡Alecto!- gritó el otro encapuchado. El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco. Ya sabía contra quienes peleaban. Los hermanos Carrow.

La ferocidad con la que peleaba no fue nada contra la que ahora salía de ella. Ellos… eran el cruel recuerdo de lo que pasó hace un año, para ella. Ellos estuvieron ahí. En la muerte de sus amigos.

-¡Depulso!- Amycus salió disparado hacia atrás, chocando con uno de los Mortifagos que peleaba Dorcas, dejando inconscientes a los dos.

-¡No!- gritó Alecto al ver a su hermano volar por la habitación. Hermione aprovechó la distracción de la bruja para apuntarle la varita.

Alecto fue mas rápida y logró hacer un _Protego _para después correr hacia su hermano, tocarlo y desaparecer.

Hermione vio a su alrededor. Estaban todos los aurores de pie. Varias figuras encapuchadas estaban ya sea inconscientes en el suelo o amarrados. Era clara la victoria. Voldemort, que seguía luchando con los Potter, también lo vio.

Hizo una mueca de odio lanzando una buena tanda de hechizos. Frank y Alice estaban ayudando a los Potter. Pero Voldemort podía con los cuatro. Después de unos minutos de lucha, Voldemort gritó con rabia y giró sobre sus talones para desaparecer. Los Mortifagos imitaron a su amo. Varios _crack_ se alcanzaron a escuchar. La lucha había terminado.

-¿Todos están bien?- preguntó Fabian sosteniendo su hombro y un liquido rojo salía por entre sus dedos.

-Define bien- comentó riendo Gideon dando palmadas a la espalda de su hermano.

-Todos bien- dijo Lily abrazando con ternura pero cansancio a su esposo. Su duelo con Voldemort fue… agotador.

-Hermione…- la voz de Sirius se escuchó en un susurro mientras se lanzaba sobre ella y la abrazaba posesivamente. Acariciaba el cabello enmarañado con ternura.

Hermione se separó y le sonrió con mucho amor, para después darle un beso ligero en los labios.

Hermione vio a su alrededor. Estaban bien. Estaban con vida. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo doler el pecho. Aquel fue el primer enfrentamiento de tres, que tenían los Longbottom y los Potter contra Voldemort.

_James y Lily Potter. 31 de Octubre de 1981. Valle de Godric._

_Marlene McKinnon. Julio 1981. Ubicación desconocida._

_Dorcas Meadows. Fecha y ubicación desconocida. Posiblemente septiembre 1981._

_Frank y Alice Longbottom. 2 de Septiembre de 1981. Hogar de los Longbottom._

_Fabian y Gideon Prewett. Asesinados por cinco Mortifagos. Ubicación y fecha desconocida._

_Regulus Black. Horrocrux cueva. 1979._

_Charlus y Dorea Potter. Ubicación y fecha desconocida._

_Severus Snape_

Hermione veía detenidamente el pergamino en sus manos. Tomó su pluma y la sumergió en la tinta. Anotó junto a los matrimonios Potter y Longbottom "Encuentro 1". Suspiró mientras leía una vez mas el pergamino. Sabía lo difícil que iba a ser.

Había planeado hacer eso hace una semana, cuando fue la lucha en la casa abandonada, pero simplemente no se atrevía. La historia estaba tomando su mismo camino, a pesar de que ella estuviera aquí. Eso era algo bueno. Hermione sabia la mayoría de los acontecimientos importantes y podía evitarlos. Solo esperaba que así permaneciera, al menos, hasta que fuera necesario. No sabría que pasaría si el tiempo se alterara y los eventos empezaran a pasar antes de tiempo. Perdería el control de sus planes y no podría salvarlos… es como si nunca hubiese tenido conocimiento de su otra vida.

-¡Ya basta Hermione! Si no te apresuras, llegarás tarde…- se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba el pergamino con la tinta ahora seca, lo dobló en cuatro y lo guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio en su habitación. Se levantó, tomó su túnica y abrió la puerta para apresurarse escaleras abajo.

Ya iba tarde, esa era la verdad. No tenía tiempo ni para desayunar, pero se moría de tanta hambre… bueno, podía tomar un par de tostadas rápidamente y salir por polvos flu al ministerio. Su jefe no era un hombre muy paciente.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta de la cocina y se paró de golpe al ver a todos ahí. Se veían muy sonrientes y emocionado de que la castaña haya llegado.

-¡Hermione- comenzó Lily pero Hermione la interrumpió

-Ahora no Lily, voy tarde- se apresuro a decir la castaña mientras entraba a la cocina y tomaba unas tostadas

-Pero-

-Ahora no Lily- ni siquiera volteó a ver a la pelirroja.

-Hermione- empezó a decir James pero Hermione ya había salido por la puerta de la cocina en dirección a la chimenea.

-¡Hermione espera!- gritó Sirius corriendo detrás de ella. Hermione se sentía algo frustrada. Iba tarde y ellos no parecían entender su necesidad de puntualidad.

-Sirius-

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor- y besó su mejilla.

Se separaron después de una larga sesión de besos.

-¿Entonces si te gustó?- preguntó Sirius sonriendo a la castaña.

-¡Por enésima vez en la semana, me encantó!- rio algo exasperada la castaña.

Los dos enamorados estaban sentados a la orilla de piedra de una de las fuentes del jardín. Tenían una chamarra cada uno pues el aire soplaba ligeramente mas fuerte a finales de septiembre. Estaban con las manos entrelazadas y sus rostros muy de cerca.

-Que bueno- sonrió el castaño tomando el collar que colgaba del cuello de su novia en su mano. Era un dije muy pequeño de plata. Muy sencillo. Era un circulo plano, dos centímetros de diámetro. En una cara del circulo se alcanzaba a leer "SB" mientras que del otro lado del dije estaban las letras "HG". Hermione adoraba el regalo. Era sencillo, único. Encantador. Desde el momento en que se lo dio, en la cena en su honor que hubo en la mansión Potter, no se lo quitaba. Estaba muy feliz. – era lo justo… tu me diste un collar en navidad, simplemente te regreso el favor.

-Tonto- rio la castaña dándole un pequeño beso de piquito en sus labios. – me encanta, en serio.

-Me alegra… - sonrió de nuevo mientas ponía una de sus manos en la mejilla de Hermione y se inclinaba para besarla. Después del beso pasional que habían tenido en la cocina la noche en que se casó James con Lily, simplemente habían tenido besos dulces y tiernos, pero llenos de amor.

-¿Cómo te fue en entrenamiento hoy?- preguntó la castaña jugando con los dedos de su novio.

-La verdad es que bastante bien… hacemos demasiados papeleos para mi gusto, pero la practica de duelos es muy interesante… nos dijeron ayer que nos graduaríamos en unos meses.

-¿Meses?, pero el entrenamiento de auror tiene duración de tres años.

-Lo mismo dijo Lily- sonrió el pelinegro.- pero Charlus y Moody establecieron una nueva duración, debido a que se necesitan mas aurores… ya sabes, por la guerra. Por eso nuestros entrenamientos serán mas largos y mas pesados- explicó Sirius con un ligero fruncimiento de cejas.

Hermione le acarició el rostro y en segundos se había relajado su expresión.

-Es impresionante ver a Alice o a Lily… siempre al lado de sus esposos. ¡Solo les falta ir juntos al baño! Que por cierto sería extraño- comentó mas para sí, que para Hermione, quien rodó los ojos- verdaderamente se aman.

-Están casados Sirius, obviamente se aman- dijo muy sonriente la castaña. Era tan tierno cuando se ponía a pensar tanto en las cosas triviales.

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó con verdadero interés. Hermione dejó los ojos en blanco- no me mires así… Mione, quita esos ojos. Ya en serio dime… ¿qué con que estén casado?

-Pues… no lo se, no he estado casada, como podrás ver- comentó algo irónica la castaña. – pero… mis padres, por ejemplo, son dentistas y tienen su consultorio juntos… hacen todo juntos. Como James y Lily. Como Frank y Alice.

-Es la primera vez que mencionas a tus padres- dijo el pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas fruncidas viendo a la castaña.

-E… Am… yo…. – Hermione no reparó de su error hasta que el de ojos grises se lo mencionó- Lo se- aceptó por fin.

-¿O sea que no están- preguntó algo dudoso el pelinegro mientras sobaba la mano derecha de Hermione.

-¿Muertos? Espero que no- admitió la castaña con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ellos y ahora se sentía culpable. Prácticamente habían pasado dos años desde que los vio. Dos años desde que borró todo recuerdo de ella de sus mentes.

-¿Esperas?- dijo sin poder evitarlo el heredero Black.

Hermione suspiró. Algún día tendría que contarle todo. Y por todo se refería a todo. ¿por qué no empezar con algo relativamente sencillo, como lo que hizo con sus padres?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije… que un año antes de que apareciera en Hogwarts, había estado… algo así como huyendo con Harry y Ronald?- preguntó muy dudosa la castaña evitando el mar de plata.

-Si- dijo arrastrando las palabras no muy seguro de a donde iba.

-Pues, al ser de origen muggle, mis padres estaban en peligro… los Mortifagos podían ir por ellos para sacarles información acerca del paradero de nosotros, cosa que no sabían… y no podría soportar perderlos… así que… - ya no pudo continuar. Un nudo se formó en su garganta e impedía que las palabras salieran.

-Que…- la alentó Sirius.

-Les borré la memoria. Los hice creer que no tenían una hija. Si alguien les preguntaba, ellos jamás habían escuchado hablar de Hermione Granger.- concluyó la castaña viendo hacia el frente.

Al escuchar las palabras de la castaña, Sirius se congeló. Podría haber esperado cualquier cosa, no que se le ocurriera alguna, pero no eso. Definitivamente no veía venir eso. No sabia que sentir. Dolor, tristeza, ¿compasión?.

-No tienes que decir nada… ya me hice a la idea. Fue hace dos años.

-¿Do-? Hermione, ¿sabes donde están?- preguntó con nerviosismo el pelinegro. De todas las conversaciones acerca del pasado de Hermione, esta debía de ser hasta ahora la mas intima, la mas profunda. Desconcertaba al oji gris, que estaba acostumbrado a siempre intentar descifrarla. Aunque sabia lo mucho que odiaba Hermione que la llamara acertijo.

-No… nunca tuve la oportunidad de buscar su paradero- ¿cómo? Si había estado en guerra.

-¡Busquémoslos!- exclamó de repente el pelinegro.

-¿!Qué!?- se sobresaltó la bruja.

-Si… vamos a buscarlos… podemos seguir su rastro por-

-No Sirius- dijo ella sin mas.

-Hermione, pero tus padres-

-No los buscaré Sirius… no aun, cuando la guerra sigue- _por no decir que técnicamente ni siquiera he nacido para ellos._

-Hermione- intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su novia pero al ver su mirada supo que iba a ser imposible. Esta bruja podía ser realmente obstinada cuando quiere.- esta bien… es tu decisión, son tus padres.

-Gracias Sirius… se que tal vez no lo entiendes, pero realmente debo dejar que… sigan alejados de la guerra.

-Lo entiendo, amor no debes preocuparte.

-Perfecto… ¿cambiemos de tema, quieres?

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-No lo se… lo que quieras.

-Esta bien… ¿alguna vez te imaginaste esto?- preguntó desconcertando a la bruja.

-¿Qué es esto, exactamente?

-Tu, yo… nosotros. ¿alguna ves pensaste que seriamos mas que amigos?- preguntó con curiosidad el oji gris. El jamás se había esperado enamorar de alguien. Nunca a decir verdad. Su amistad con la bruja había sido muy importante para el, y ahora era la persona mas importante de su vida.

-No… la verdad nunca lo imagine. Siendo sincera- comenzó a reír la castaña- tuve que tener un poco de ayuda para aceptar que te amaba. Alice y sus artículos de Corazón de Bruja.

-Pues yo también tuve cierta ayuda. Tuve una conversación muy interesante con James y Remus poco después las vacaciones de invierno.

Hermione se sorprendió con la fecha. Eso fue mucho antes de que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Eso quería decir… que casi todas las conversaciones que tuvieron en el semestre, casi todos los momentos que habían tenido juntos… Sirius había estado enamorado de ella. Ante la realización, lo besó.

Todos los residentes de la mansión Potter se encontraban en la sala principal. Hace unos minutos había sido el atardecer y estaban muy relajados. Lily estaba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales leyendo un libro de herbología avanzada, para el entrenamiento de Aurores. James y Charlus estaban sentados en el largo sillón blanco. Ambos, tenían la pierna izquierda cruzada sobre la derecha y leían el diario El Profeta de aquella mañana. Dorea estaba escribiendo un buen numero de cartas, amigas y compromisos, decía. Hermione y Sirius se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones bajo una de las grandes ventanas. Entre ellos, había un ajedrez muggle, ya que Hermione odiaba lo barbárico del ajedrez mágico. Aun así, iba perdiendo.

-Jaque mate- comentó Sirius muy sonriente mientras que uno de sus caballeros desplazaba al rey de Hermione. La castaña frunció las cejas y los labios en disgusto.

-¿Dos de tres?- preguntó con una sonrisa y voz de inocencia.

Sirius soltó una carcajada similar al de un ladrido. Lily levantó su mirada por un segundo para posarla sobre la ruborizada castaña, para sonreír y regresar su mirada a las palabras del complicado texto.

-Lo que tu quieras, Mione- contestó Sirius mientras acomodaba las piezas en el tablero. Estaban todos en lo suyo, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero un sonido los hizo a todos despertar de su ensimismo.

Crack

Levantaron la mirada asustado al lugar de procedencia del ruido.

Frente a la mesa de cristal, estaban dos elfos domésticos, que tenían agarrados, a la familia Mckinnon.


	25. Chapter 25

_Julio 1978_

La realidad la golpeó

Sabia que tenía que hacer

Se levantó de golpe y detuvo a la elfina.

-¡Pinky espera!- la castaña caminó hacia la figura que le llegaba a la cadera.

-¿Si? ¿Necesita algo?- preguntó con sus ojos saltones mas abiertos de lo normal.

-No, ¡si!, si…

Hermione calló. No sabia muy bien como preguntar. Formuló muchas propuestas en su cabeza hasta que finalmente optó por una.

-¿Podrías decirme si conoces a estos elfos…?

-¿Cuáles señorita Granger?- preguntó Pinky entusiasmada por poder ayudar.

-Mas bien… quería saber si la familia Mckinnon, los familiares de los Potter, tenían elfos domésticos trabajando para ellos.

-¡Claro que los tienen!- espetó contenta la criatura- mi hermana Dixie y mi Primo Timothy. Hay otro pero no lo conozco bien. Se llama Xilo.

-Oh, eso está muy bien- Hermione se lamentaba tanto la situación de los elfos, y se lamentaba no poder levantarse con sus principios de liberación de los elfos, pero esto es extremadamente importante.- ¿También conoces a Kreacher?

-¡Por supuesto que si! Es amigo del primo del amigo de Timothy…- explicó muy feliz la elfina. Verdaderamente no entendía por que pero eso no importaba en esos momentos.

-Pinky… si te pido algo… ¿crees poder convencerlos?- preguntó muy nerviosa la castaña. Odiaba darle ordenes a la criatura.

-¿A que se refiere señorita Granger?- preguntó con clara duda Pinky. El tema se estaba poniendo algo incomodo para la castaña.

-Ven, por favor, toma asiento…- rogó la de ojos chocolates encaminando a la elfina domestica hacia una de las sillas de la biblioteca. Hermione no pudo sentarse, estaba muy nerviosa. Caminaba de un lado a otro. Tal vez lo que le pida a Pinky le causaría muchos problemas y controversias para con sus amos, los Potter, pero realmente necesitaba su ayuda.

-Pinky, necesito que me escuches con mucha atención.

-Pinky obedece. Pinky ayuda- sonreía de oreja a oreja, las cuales eran muy grandes.

-Pinky, necesito que hables con Dixie y con Timothy, y también con Xilo si es necesario. Diles que no pueden despegarse de sus amos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad la elfina, como si le estuvieran contando un cuento.

-Algún día… probablemente hasta mil novecientos ochenta y uno, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?- la pregunta fue retorica pero la elfina asentía con consentimiento a lo dicho- en fin… algún día, alguien intentará matarlos… y debes de pedirles a los elfos que cuando esto suceda, deben sacarlos de su hogar, lo antes posible.

-¿Apareciéndose?

-¡Si! Así…- Hermione entristeció ligeramente al recordar a Dobby, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora.- necesito que hables con ellos. Mañana partiremos por unas horas con los Weasley. Debes ir al hogar de los Mckinnon y hablar con ellos. Debes hacerlos jurar que protegerán a sus amos… Pinky, asegúramelo.- rogó la castaña con ojos llenos de emociones.

-Claro que si, señorita… mañana iré a hablar con Dixie y Timothy. También con Xilo.

-¿Puedo pedirte guardar el secreto de los señores Potter? No creo que te pregunten pero por si acaso…

-¿Esto es para proteger a la familia de mis amos?- Hermione asintió- entonces si.

-Gracias Pinky… ahora el tema de Kreacher.

-Es muy enojón.

-Si, lo se…- Hermione rió por el comentario. Ella misma lo pensaba.- tal vez, lo que te pida con el es mas complicado…

-Dígame señorita.

-Necesito que hables con Kreacher… que le hables de su amo Regulus. Dile… que algún día, el joven Black le pedirá que lo acompañe a una cueva. Así dile, que una cueva… que será durante mil novecientos setenta y nueve. Pídele que te informe en cuanto le pida eso. Oblígalo a que te lo prometa. Dile… que sino su amo morirá.

-¿Morirá?- preguntó asustada la elfina.

-No si nos lo dice… así lo podremos salvar.

-Cuenta con mi ayuda, señorita Granger.

-Gracias Pinky… entonces ya sabes.

-Así es… Kreacher y la familia Mckinnon.

_Principios de Octubre 1978_

Todos estaban estáticos. Fueron apenas hace unos segundos en los que habían posado sus miradas sobe la rubia familia.

-¡Charis!-¡Marlene!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Charlus y Lily, respectivamente.

No tardaron en levantarse y correr al lado de sus seres queridos. El resto de los residentes, simplemente se quedaron de pie muy sorprendidos como para reaccionar.

Marlene tenía un gran corte en el brazo que dejaba escapar un poco de sangre, pero nada grave, y una ceja partida que había dejado un delgado rastro de líquido rojo. Llevaba roto su pantalón y el cabello hecho un verdadero desastre. Se veía, no cansada, no asustada, mas bien irritada. Robert, el padre de Marlene, tenia unos rasguños en el rostro pero nada mas. Su túnica muy desacomodada y le faltaba un zapato. Se veía muy cansado. Charis, estaba temblando ligeramente mientras abrazaba a su hijo menor, nombre que Hermione no conocía, pero ambos se veían bien.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Charlus acercándose hacia su cuñado.

-Mortifagos y el mismísimo lord Voldemort- dijo en un tono de no creérselo ni el mismo.

Lily y Dorea jadearon de la sorpresa.

Rápidamente, la madre Potter, los guió a los sillones para acomodarlos y empezar a curarlos, empezando por la hija, que era la que mas sangraba.

-¡Pinky!- gritó Dorea y de repente su elfina apreció junto a ella.

Los enormes ojos de Pinky se abrieron aun mas ante la escena. Veía de sus familiares elfos, a los miembros de la familia Mckinnon para después parar sobre los ojos asustados de Hermione.

-Por favor… trae escancia de díctamo y un poco de hidromiel para Jonathan.

Con que así se llamaba el hermano menor de Marlene. Eran muy parecidos. Los mismos rasgos pero en masculino. Incluso los mismos ojos, que eran como los de su madre. Azul muy claro. Debía de tener unos ocho o nueve años máximos.

-¿Qué hacia Voldemort en tu casa?- preguntó Dorea viendo a Robert.

-No lo sabemos… los Mortifagos dijeron que habían ido a matarnos. Empezaron los hechizos cuando nuestros elfos domésticos nos sacaron de ahí. Fue extraño, estábamos en-

Hermione apagó todo el sonido. No era posible. Esto no debería de estar sucediendo. Aun no al menos… faltaban años para que mataran a los familiares de James. Los eventos… se estaban alterando. Hermione comenzaba a perder el control en su interior pero la imagen que presentaba a los demás era de una bruja algo conmocionada por los eventos, pero tranquila. Su interior gritaba en terror. No… no podían estar cambiando los sucesos así de drástico. Su respiración se comenzó a agitar. Su piel emanaba pequeñas gotas de sudor en su nuca y en las palmas de sus manos… la voz de Moody resonó en su cabeza, como hace un año.

_«__Marlene Mckinnon, asesinada dos semanas después de haber sido tomada la fotografía. Voldemort borró del mapa a toda su familia...__»_

¡Ni siquiera habían tomado la fotografía de la orden del Fénix! Hermione sentía presión, sentía miedo. Si los eventos comenzaban a cambiar… tal vez intenten matar mañana a los Potter… o tal vez jamás. Pero no lo sabia.

-Hermione, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Sirius haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos. El próximo auror estaba a su lado, con los brazos en los hombros de la castaña, en una forma que se veía muy incomoda.

-Si… es solo que… un poco nerviosa… no es nada- Sirius asintió ante la respuesta entrecortada por parte de su bruja, pero en sus ojos vio el miedo que sentía. No dijo nada. No era el lugar.

Hermione regresó la vista al padre de los Mckinnon, que apenas estaba terminando de contar detalladamente la cronología de los suceso ocurridos en su hogar.

-… Finalmente, después de que pararon con el hechizo, llegó Xilo con los demás. Nos tomaron y nos sacaron de ahí. Xilo… se quedó para distraerlos… seguramente…

Hermione se tensó al escuchar las palabras del alto señor rubio. Sin poderlo evitar, las lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. No necesitó que terminara la frase para entender a que se refería. Todos levantaron la mirada para observarla. A esto, la castaña colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro para que no la vieran llorar… algo así.

-¡Hermione!- susurró Sirius mientras la abrazaba- todo estará bien… están bien.

Hermione sabia que todos ahí presentes creían que la castaña lloraba debido a lo sucedido, pero la verdad es que lloraba al sentirse culpable. Culpable de haber mandado a una criatura que merecía ser libre a morir. Se sentía responsable de su muerte. Sirius siguió consolándola hasta que se calmó lo suficiente como para dejarla sentada en el sillón que habían estado ocupando mientras jugaban ajedrez y se iba a prepararle un té para que se tranquilizara.

Marlene estaba sentada con Lily de brazos cruzado y claramente enojada. James conversaba con Charlus y Robert mientras que Dorea ayudaba a Charis a calmar a Jonathan que después de ver a Hermione llorar, se había puesto a llorar también, evidentemente asustado por lo que le acababa de pasar.

-Te lo juro Lily… lo mataré- estaba roja del enojo la rubia. Estaba conversando en susurros con la pelirroja para no molestar a los demás.

-Vamos Marls… relájate- la calmaba en susurros la señora Potter.

-¡No me puedo calmar Lily!- gritó en un susurro que iba dirigido solo para Lily pero que fue escuchado por todos. La ignoraron.- que me ataque a mi es una cosa… pero, ¿Jonathan? Solo tiene nueve años… es un niño.

-A ya-sabes-quien no le interesa si es un anciano, auror o niño… creo que no le importaría matar a un bebe- Hermione levantó la vista con profunda tristeza… si tan solo Lily entendiera sus propias palabras…

-Aquí tienes, amor- el te que le llevó Sirius sabía extraño.

-Creo que se te pasó el azúcar, Sirius- dijo Hermione mientras que tomaba unos buenos tragos de la pequeña taza. Sirius solo sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó mientras la abrazaba y la atraía hacia el.

-Mejor…- y era la verdad. Seguía alterada pero ya estaba mas controlada. Por dentro y por fuera.

-Me gusta escucharlo.

Los parpados de Hermione comenzaron a pesar. Quería dormir… tenia la enorme necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dormir. Descansar por horas. Su mano comenzó a aflojar el agarre de su taza, la cual tomó Sirius antes de que cayera al piso. Su cuerpo se aflojó y se enterró mas al cuerpo de Sirius. Sabia muy bien esta sensación…

-Black- trató de regañar la castaña pero ya se estaba yendo al inconsciente.

-Lamento haberte dado poción del sueño, amor… pero debes descansar…

Hermione sintió la gran necesidad de abrir los ojos. Así lo hizo. Estaba obscuro. Reconocía el techo. Era el techo de su habitación en la mansión Potter. Extraño. No recordaba como había llegado ahí. Miró hacia abajo. Traía su ropa. No se había puesto la pijama. Ni siquiera de había metido entre las sabanas. Simplemente tenía una ligera cobija sobre ella. Se sorprendió. Ahora si no entendía nada.

Un ligero ronquido a su izquierda la hizo levantar su vista asustada pero su expresión se relajó al ver al mago. Había muy poca luz en la habitación. La luz que entraba por la ventana proveniente de la luna, y una vela encendida sobre su buró. Pero podía verlo muy bien.

Junto a su cama, había una silla grande. El respaldo era alto y los antebrazos era amplios. La silla era de un color lila con detalles dorados. Hermione estaba poniendo atención en el mago que dormía plácidamente en esta.

Sirius estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, con mechones de su cabello sobre su rostro y los labios ligeramente abiertos. Su torso estaba recargado pero ligeramente torcido. Seguramente amanecería con un dolor de espalda. Sus brazos descansaban sobre el antebrazos correspondiente del sillón. Hermione alcanzó a ver un pergamino en su mano. Estaba arrugado y lo agarraba con fuerza. Hermione se preguntaba por qué. Sus piernas estaban… separadas. Las rodillas se encontraban lo mas lejos posible de la otra. Una pierna estaba estirada y la otra estaba flexionada. Hermione estaba segura… escucharía al mago quejarse durante todo el día de dolor de espalda.

Hermione notó algo… algo extraño. Sirius tampoco llevaba pijama, estaba vestido. Pero no era la misma vestimenta que llevaba durante el día.

-Sirius- susurró la castaña mientras giraba sobre la cama y se colocaba en su costado. Sus manos se aferraban a la cobija.

El peli negro no contesto. Ni siquiera se movió. Hermione decidió intentarlo otra vez.

-Sirius- susurro aun mas fuerte. El oji gris simplemente dejó escapar un largo ronquido. Hermione abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero rió ligeramente.

-¡Sirius!- dijo ahora si mas fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para despertar a alguien en otra habitación.

-¿!Que- preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro, enderezándose rápidamente en la silla con ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa y la boca continuaba estando ligeramente entre abierta. Su cabello se movía junto con el, que volteaba a todos lados tratando de ver en donde estaba. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta y vio a la castaña observándolo se relajó en la silla y paso la mano que no tenía el pergamino sobre su rostro.- Mione…

-Sirius- volvió a decir muy sonriente la castaña. Eso fue divertido.

-¿Como estas?- preguntó con tono cansado y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bien… descansada- dijo muy aliviada. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero y su mente estaba despejada. Recordaba perfectamente que había sucedido hace… ¿hace cuanto exactamente?- ¿Sirius? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-Una eternidad si a mi me preguntas… pasar un día entero en esta silla no es tan cómodo como parece. – comentó sin mirarla mientras sobaba su cuello y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

-¿Un día? ¿llevo todo un día dormida?- preguntó impactada sentándose en la cama, apoyándose en sus palmas, que estaban sobre el colchón ligeramente detrás de ella.

-Si…- sonrió de lado el pelinegro viéndola divertido.- puedo decirte que de vez en cuando dejabas escapar un ronquido o dos…

-¡Yo no ronco!- espetó ella mas asustada y avergonzada que enojada.

-Eso dices tu, por que no te escuchas mientras duermes…- dijo apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y acercándose a ella con una mueca divertida.

-¡Que yo no roco, Black!- gritó ella mientras le lanzaba un cojín a su cara.

-¡Hey-

-¡No fue tu brazo de bateador, así que cállate!- rio la castaña ante los ojos blancos del pelinegro.

-¡Pero esta es mi arma mortal!- exclamó mientras moví su mano libre frente a su rostro en círculos, para dar énfasis a su "arma mortal".

-¡Ya quisieras, Black!- reía la castaña mientras doblaba sus rodillas y las atraía a su pecho para envolverlas con sus manos.

-¡Oh vamos! A ti te mató- le giñó el ojo y Hermione quedo con los ojos en blanco.

Mejor no dijo nada y simplemente rió negando con la cabeza algo avergonzada. Obviamente la mataba… peor el no se enteraría de eso. Agradecía mentalmente a la obscuridad que prevenía que Sirius viera su rojez. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó levantando su mentón para señalar el pergamino que tenía Sirius en la mano. El pelinegro siguió su mirada y se quedo mirando la carta fijamente. Hermione en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez no debía de haber preguntado.

-Me la mandó mi prima Andrómeda… ¿Sobrina de Pandora?- trató de hacerle entender de quien se trataba- extraño, ya que es mucho mas grande que ella pero ese no es el punto… llegó esta mañana.

-¿Y… que dice?- preguntó muy nerviosa

-Mmm… - dudó el heredero Black- la verdad no mantengo mucho contacto con mi familia, ni siquiera con Andrómeda… pero me informó de algo que pasó en la familia.

_Regulus._

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de la castaña… los Mckinnon habían sido atacados mucho antes de tiempo, tal vez las acciones de Regulus también han sido modificadas. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y rogaba por que Sirius no se diera cuenta.

-¿Pa-Pasó algo malo?- preguntó jugando con sus dedos y evitando la mirada de su novio. Si eran verdad sus suposiciones… no sabría que hacer. Habría fallado.

-Mi padre… falleció. – Hermione se arrepintió en cuanto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio bastante alivio. Sirius la miró extrañado.

-¡No…! Yo.. e… lo siento… es que… pensé… ya sabes, que … iba a ser… algo mucho… ¿Peor?- su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza y la incomodes. Era casi como cuando comenzaron a convivir en quinto año en Grimmauld Place. Hermione dudaba mucho al hablar con el adulto ex convicto… la ponía nerviosa y hablar así. Como lo hacia ahora.

Sirius rio.

-No tienes por que disculparte, acepto que yo también pensé que iba a ser algo peor…

Hermione se puso a pensar. Sirius una vez le había dicho que su padre había muerto poco después que Regulus lo hiciera… pero si Regulus estaba aun con bien y en Hogwarts… por que suponía que estaba en su sexto año… ¿por qué murió y por que ahora?

-¿Cómo murió?- preguntó con ojos muy abiertos la de ojos chocolates.

-No lo dice muy bien- Sirius levantó la carta para volver a leerla.- simplemente que falleció… espero que haya sufrido-

-¡Sirius! Tal vez lo odiabas pero es tu padre…- lo regañó la castaña. Sirius sabía de lo que había pasado con sus padres así que ya no dijo nada. Simplemente la miró. Vio como la castaña se relajaba y recargaba su espalda en la cabecera de su cama.

-¿Cómo está Marlene y su familia?- cuestionó la castaña sin mirar a su novio.

-Mejor… algo asustados, principalmente Charis… Marlene, te la puedes imaginar…

-Furiosa

-Furiosa

dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo causando que soltaran una ligeras risitas.

-Me alegra que estén con bien- _y con vida_ pensó la castaña. Sirius pudo ver la felicidad y el alivio en sus ojos. Era bueno que se encontraran sano, pero no entendía por que tanto el alivio de su novia. No le dijo nada.

Sirius se levantó se su silla y rodeó la cama de Hermione para dejarse caer sobre el espacio libre junto a ella. Fue tal la fuerza del pelinegro que el cuerpo de Hermione rebotó ligeramente sobre la cama. Ella seguía con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y las piernas flexionadas. Sirius en cambio tenia las manos detrás de su cabeza y las piernas estiradas. La observaba divertido y enamorado.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó con una ceja levantada la de ojos chocolates.

-Pues… creo que es justo que después de pasar veinticuatro horas en esa incomoda silla, merezco un descanso en una cama.

-Tienes tu cama, Sirius – la castaña se cruzó de brazos y lo dijo con un tono de sabelotodo.

-Pero la tuya es mucho mas comod—la palabra del oji gris se cortó cuando este giró y quedó con la cara enterrada entre los cojines. Dejó de moverse.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó ligeramente irritada la castaña.

No hubo respuesta.

-Sirius- dijo ligeramente mas fuerte mientras le picaba las costillas con su dedo. Sabia perfectamente que estaba despierto, pero si actuaba como dormido, ella no tendría mas opción que dejarlo dormir ahí.- ¿qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

Como por arte de magia, el peli negro brincó para sentarse frente a la castaña. Hermione rió al ver su cara de niño pequeño.

-¡Que bueno que lo mencionas!

-¡No! Ahora que tengo tu atención, puedes pasar a retirarte y dormir en tu propia cama- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras apuntaba a la puerta.

-¡Pero allá es muy solo!- señaló como niño pequeño, con su forma única de señalar: con dos dedos. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Si tu no te vas, me iré yo- refunfuñó la castaña.

-¡Hermione!- reprochó Sirius frunciendo los labios.

-¡Sirius!- imitó divertida la castaña mientras dejaba ver su dentadura en una amplia sonrisa.

-De verdad que no eres divertida-mascullaba Sirius por entre sus dientes mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Hermione lo veía con los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca- no se como me enamoré de ti.

Hermione alcanzó a lanzar uno de sus cojines rumbo al pelinegro que se dio cuenta y rápidamente, mientras reía, cerraba la puerta haciendo que la esponjada forma chocara con la puerta en vez de su objetivo. Sirius abrió la puerta y metió su cabeza para sacarle la lengua a su bruja, para desaparecer una vez mas.

-… feliz cumpleaños a ti…- terminaron de cantar todos. Sirius se encontraba en la cabecera con un gran pastel frente a el.

Todos estaban presentes, por que Sirius así lo quiso.

Las chicas y los chicos, los Prewett, los Weasley, los Mckinnon. Todos. Estaban aplaudiendo con mucha alegría por el cumpleaños numero veinte del heredero Black.

-¡Ahora los regalos!- exclamó con una mirada maliciosa.

-¡Sirius!- lo reprendió la castaña, que se encontraba a su lado.

Todos rieron ante la escena.

-Tenías que conseguirte a una mandona- rió James al odio de su mejor amigo.

-¡James!- regañaron Lily y Hermione, que habían escuchado al animago. Ambos pelinegros miraron a sus brujas con mirada de disculpa e inocencia.

Los regalos comenzaron a abrirse. Una escoba por parte de Dorea y Charlus, un set de pociones por parte de Remus, que se había unido con Marlene y Dorcas para comprarlo. Los Mckinnon simplemente lo felicitaron, al igual que los Prewett. Lily y james le regalaron unos libros de tácticas de duelo muy interesantes. _¿Libros? Eso de tener una esposa come libros esta afectando a James._ Pensó Sirius pero aun así estaba muy agradecido y se prometía leerlos. Al menos la contraportada. Los Weasley le habían regalado un suéter que tejió Molly. Era rojo con una gran "S" dorada. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risotada que fue desentendida por todos los presentes. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Alice y Frank le dieron un juego de ajedrez mágico, que Hermione observó con desaprobación.

Finalmente, Hermione le dio su regalo.

Sirius muy emocionado comenzó a abrirlo, bajo la mirada expectante de todos.

Cuando el papel estaba por el suelo, Black soltó una risotada parecida a un ladrido.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa Alice mientras se ponía de puntitas y estiraba su cuello tratando de alcanzar a ver lo que tenía el pelinegro en sus manos.

-Veo que algunas cosas no cambian.-Sonrió Sirius.

Sirius dejó en la mesa la bolsa de caramelos que le había dado Hermione y se levantó a abrazarla.

-Que mal reglo Hermione- exclamó James con un poco de decepción en su mirada. Esperaba algo mas… diferente, simplemente diferente.

-¡James!- regañaron Lily, Dorea y Remus al mismo tiempo.

Hermione simplemente rió abrazando a su novio. Los demás no entendían pero ellos si. Lo mismo le había regalado el año anterior. Los mismos caramelos que siempre comían durante sus conversaciones en la ventana de aquel pasillo abandonado de Hogwarts. Era algo especial para ellos. Para los demás simplemente eran dulces.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sirius- susurró la castaña de la misma manera que lo había hecho hace exactamente un año. La diferencia, es que ahora lo besó.

_Diciembre 1978_

Faltaban unos días para navidad. Dorea estaba algo alterada mientras hacia los preparativos para la pequeña cena que tendrían en su casa. Irían todos los que fueron al cumpleaños de Sirius, además de unos compañeros del trabajo de Charlus, y si estaba disponible el mismísimo Dumbledore.

Hermione estaba sentada en la cocina con Dorea, que preparaba el menú para la cena. Estaba con un pergamino entre las manos con varios platillos y postres. Hermione conocía algunos, pero no a todos. Al fin y al cabo, en Hogwarts, simplemente comía, no el preguntaba a nadie por los nombres de los platillos.

Hermione Leía con cuidado la carta que le había llegado esta mañana. Era del profesor Dumbledore. Le estaba poniendo nerviosa las palabras del director. Leyó una vez mas el documento.

Señorita Granger.

Espero que se encuentre bien en el hogar de los Potter. Creo que entenderá, que después de lo sucedido con Voldemort hace unas semanas, me he puesto a pensar en su… situación. Se que estará de acuerdo cuando le digo que algún día, sus amigos sabrán que les ha estado mintiendo, en especial el señor Black. Incluso me atrevo a decir, que el hecho de mentir será peor que su origen. Tendrá que decirles la verdad tarde o temprano. En épocas como estas, nuestra fortaleza son los amigos. Utilice los suyos. Ellos la ayudarán a vencer.

Atentamente.

Dumbledore.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño? Estas algo pálida- le preguntó Dorea observándola por sobre su pergamino.

-Perfecta- contestó. Demasiado rápido. Dorea la ojeó un segundo y regreso su mirada a el menú para tomar su pluma y tachar varias cosas.

Ambas brujas levantaron la mirada de sus pergaminos para ver a Charlus entrar por la puerta que daba al jardín.

-Buenas noches, familia- sonrió el padre de James dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa- Hermione… deberías dormir, te ves cansada.

Hermione sonrió. Imaginaba como se veía… ambos ya habían mencionado algo acerca de su imagen.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo mientras entraban por donde había entrado el señor Potter.

-¡Hermione!... ¿cómo es que siempre que llegamos, tu ya estas aquí?- preguntó muy cansada la pelirroja mientras que se sentaba junto a la castaña.

Hermione dobló la carta y la guardó en la bolsa de su túnica.

-Llegué hace apenas unos minutos…- sonrió la castaña mientras abrazaba a su novio y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-El entrenamiento, fue ¡Mortal!...- suspiraba cansado Sirius. Hermione simplemente sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Todos los que estaban en la cocina pararon un segundo al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta principal.

-¡Pinky!- la elfina apareció con una sonrisa y ojos saltones- ¿Podrías abrir la puerta por favor?

-claro, señora Potter.

La elfina salió campante por la puerta que daba al recibidor. Todos esperaron en silencio hasta que llegara la criatura a anunciar quien había ido a esas altas horas de la noche.

La puerta se abrió de repente y entró Pinky aun muy sonriente.

-Lo buscan, señor Potter.

-¿A mi?- Pinky asintió

-¿Quién podría ser a esta hora, Charlus?- preguntó Dorea sin levantar la mirada que había fijado una vez mas en el ya revisado menú.

-No lo se… iré a ver.

Charlus comenzó a caminar y dejó la puerta entre abierta detrás de el. Perfecto. Así podrían escuchar de quien se trataba.

-¡Charlus! Perdona la hora…- la voz… Hermione la conocía.

Sin poder detener sus impulsos, se levantó de la mesa y abrió la puerta. Cuando salió de la cocina al recibidor, alcanzó a ver la espalda de Charlus, tapando a cualquier persona con la que hablaba.

-¡Nada! Eres bienvenido a todas horas en mi hogar- comentó Charlus ladeando la cabeza, dejando a Hermione ver una cabellera larga platinada.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Que amable…- la voz.

-¡Por favor! ¡Pasa! ¡pasa!- Charlus se hizo a un lado.

Ojos grises y chocolates se unieron.

-¡Usted debe de ser la señorita Granger! es un placer conocerla por fin- y Lucius Malfoy sonrió con malicia.


	26. Chapter 26

-¡Charlus! Perdona la hora…- la voz… Hermione la conocía.

Sin poder detener sus impulsos, se levantó de la mesa y abrió la puerta. Cuando salió de la cocina al recibidor, alcanzó a ver la espalda de Charlus, tapando a cualquier persona con la que hablaba.

-¡Nada! Eres bienvenido a todas horas en mi hogar- comentó Charlus ladeando la cabeza, dejando a Hermione ver una cabellera larga platinada.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Que amable…- la voz.

-¡Por favor! ¡Pasa! ¡pasa!- Charlus se hizo a un lado.

Ojos grises y chocolates se unieron.

Aquel hombre comenzó a caminar hacia ella, rodeando a Charlus que lo veía ligeramente desubicado

-¡Usted debe de ser la señorita Granger! es un placer conocerla por fin- tomó la mano de la congelada bruja y la acercó a sus labios. La besó. Hermione seguía sin moverse. Levantó la mirada, la clavo con la de ella y Lucius Malfoy sonrió con malicia.

-¡Lucius!- sonrió la madre Potter que acababa de salir de la cocina, seguido por los jóvenes.

Sirius en un instante vio lo pálida que se había puesto Hermione y su mirada llena de terror. Una mirada calculadora. En un segundo se puso junto a ella y le tomó la mano que antes había sido besada por el Mortífago. Eso pareció ayudar a Hermione a despertar de su ensimismo y pareció relajarse ligeramente. Masculló un "nada" que no convenció al pelinegro.

-¡Por favor! Toma asiento.- Dorea ya había guiado a la sala al rubio mago que no despegaba su vista de la castaña. Todos los siguieron. Sirius tuvo que jalar ligeramente a la muda bruja.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? ¿esta todo bien?- preguntó Dorea con mucha emoción. Hermione podía ver que era una acción sobre actuada.

-Todo bien Dorea no se preocupe… de hecho vengo a hacerles personalmente una invitación. – sonría Lucius como si todo estuviera perfecto en el mundo mágico.

Hermione no le despegaba la vista. Ni un segundo. Lo mismo hacia Malfoy.

Lucius se había sentado en el centro del sillón mas largo de la habitación, junto a Dorea, que estaban ligeramente separados. Charlus estaba parado detrás de su esposa. En el sillón que estaba al lado, estaban sentados James y Lily. La ultima ligeramente nerviosa. La mirada de ambos era de odio hacia el rubio. Hace poco que se había graduado y el poco tiempo que convivieron con el en Hogwarts fue terrible. Era un engreído y un altanero. Sirius lo veía con indiferencia y odio al mismo tiempo. El y Hermione se habían sentado mas alejado, en el sillón bajo la ventana que siempre ocupaban.

-¿Invitación?- preguntó Charlus con una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa. Su mirada se veía… atenta. Pendiente a los movimientos. De todos.

-Mi esposa y yo tendremos una fiesta de fin de año, en la Mansión Malfoy- Hermione se tensó- y venía a invitarlos.

-Oh, Lucius que considerado… no sabemos que haremos en- comenzó a hablar Dorea con una sonrisa en el rostro, evadiendo la mirada fría gris y moviendo sus manos a sus lados como buscando una excusa razonable para dar.

-¡No aceptaré un no por respuesta, Dorea!- rió el rubio para hacerlo sonar mas sutil, pero todos estaban seguros de notar la amenaza en su voz.

-No sabemos-

-¡Además! Seguramente Sirius estará ansioso por ver a Cissy… se lo mucho que la ha de extrañar.

-Si claro- masculló entre dientes el pelinegro. Solo lo pudo escuchar Hermione. Gracias a Merlín.

Hermione pensaba. Su mente iba a mil por hora. Una maquina programada a pensar hasta con los mas complicados acertijos. Una mente brillante que sabia cuando una oportunidad se le presentaba en bandeja de plata. Hermione había hecho los cálculos. Ella sabia que hace aproximadamente un año, Lord Voldemort le habrá dado uno de sus mas preciados objetos a uno de sus mas allegados. Un diario de piel negra gravada con el nombre de un tal TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. Este era su momento para poder encontrar el diario. Y destruirlo.

Se puso de pie sobresaltando a todos, incluidos Lucius. Los ojos café estaban abiertos de par en par y no pestañeaba. Era algo extraño y asustadizo. Dorea y Charlus intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

-Gracias por la invitación, Señor Malfoy… será un placer asistir.

-¡Estupendo! Confirmaré la asistencia de todos entonces…- la sonrisa de Lucius no podía ser mas amplia. Se acercó a Hermione que seguía clavada en su lugar. El corazón latía muy rápido una vez mas. Tensó la quijada.-… y por favor… llámame Lucius.

Lily y Hermione caminaban detrás de Dorea por uno de los grandes pasillos de la mansión. Finalmente después de pasar por varias puertas, Dorea se detuvo frente a una.

-Alohomora- apuntó la varita a el cerrojo de la puerta. Lily y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.- Solamente yo puedo abrir esta puerta… la hechicé cuando James y Sirius trataron entrar para jugarme una broma

Las chicas rieron ligeramente creyendo todas las palabras que decía la mama de James. La puerta había sido la ultima del pasillo. Era la única puerta diferente. Todas habían sido color blanco pero esta era negra. Se veía muy bien, le daba un buen toque al pasillo. Pero era extraño. Dorea entró al cuarto dejando después pasar a las chicas.

Tanto Hermione como Lily abrieron la boca de par en par al igual que los ojos. La habitación no era muy grande. Cuadrada. Tal vez cuatro por cuatro. Lo sorprendente era la cantidad de cajas que habían. Cajas cuadradas, rectangulares, circulares u ovaladas. Delgadas o gruesas. Todas cubrían las paredes. Desde el piso hasta el techo. Habían de todos los colores. Azul, verde, amarillo y rosa. Habían etiquetas en cada una de las cajas, pero Hermione no alcanzaba a leer ninguna.

-Estos, son todos mis vestidos… desde que tenía su edad- comentó Dorea con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada de orgullo. Pasaba su mirada por sobre cada una de las cajas.

-¿Todos?- preguntó con un deje de sorpresa la pelirroja. Dorea rió por lo bajo, conociendo a su nuera.

-Los importantes al menos… muchos son regalos de los Black, de Charis, mi esposo… los que yo he comprado. Guardo solo los mas importantes o los mas bonitos. – sonrió acercándose a una caja azul cielo, cuadrada y muy alta- este fue mi vestido de novia.

Hermione sonrió al imaginárselo. De seguro era muy bonito y muy elegante. Todos los vestidos debían de ser así. La señora Potter siempre estaba muy sofisticada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Dorea?- preguntó Hermione viendo una de las cajas circulares amarillas que estaban a su derecha. Dorea sonrió. Hermione y Lily eran muy parecidas.

-Simplemente tienen que usar lo mejor para una de las fiestas de Lucius Malfoy… le gusta alardear- comentó con una sonrisa. El final lo admitió en un murmullo bien escuchado por las jóvenes brujas que trataron de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba por escapar.

Dorea comenzó a caminar inspeccionando cada caja, cada etiqueta.

-¡Este!- sacó una caja rosa palo, rectangular y delgada- Lily querida, tu usarás este… y Hermione… - continuó buscando entre las montañas hasta que sonrió y sacó una caja blanca circular de tamaño mediano- este es para ti…

Le entregó la caja correspondiente a cada bruja que no sabían muy bien que hacer una vez que la tenían.

-Deben probárselo… y si les queda, perfecto, siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier modificación. – sonrió la matriarca Potter- ahora… es hora de dormir. Mañana es navidad y he planeado el mejor menú posible.

Las brujas sonrieron y salieron de la habitación. Alcanzaron a ver, a Dorea cerrar con un hechizo la puerta. Ambas miraron sus cajas y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

La cena de navidad había sido muy animada. Todos charlaron y brindaron. Todos olvidaron por unas horas la fría guerra que estaba pasando fuera de la mansión. Todos dejaron las preocupaciones de sus esposos saliendo por las mañana sin saber si regresarían para cenar. Dejaron el miedo de ver a sus hijos cruzar la puerta de su casa por ultima vez. No. Ahora todos celebraban.

Sirius y Hermione estaban abrazados platicando con Alice y Frank. Los Prewett jugaban con sus sobrinos. Marlene hablaba con su familia. Todos los demás estaban sonrientes. Remus y su padre conversaban con Molly. Todo era tranquilo. Dumbledore nunca llegó

Hermione sonreía. Esta es la vida que quería para sus amigos. Estos eran los momentos que ella quería que tuvieran. Esto es lo que les iba a regalar.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Sirius viéndola a los ojos.

-Nada… estoy muy feliz… esto es lo que siempre quise- _para mis amigos._

-Dímelo a mi… estoy con la familia que yo elegí, y con la bruja que me vuelve loco- los ojos de Sirius brillaban con amor.

Hermione no se dio cuenta en que momento habían dejado de hablar con Frank ni con Alice, pero no le importaba. En este momento, en sus ojos, simplemente existía el mar de plata que la observaba.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó por segunda vez el pelinegro muy divertido.

-Nada- contestó Hermione mientras pasaba uno de los mechones negro detrás de la oreja de Sirius. El pelinegro no puso evitar que su piel se erizara ante el contacto tan suave de Hermione.

-James y Lily, al igual que Frank y Alice, llevan casi medio año de casados- el comentario extrañó a la castaña que frunció ligeramente las cejas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Hermione viendo los labios de Sirius moverse. No se había dado cuenta pero estaban hablando en susurros. Nadie escuchaba lo que decían. El ruido de fondo era distorsionado. Simplemente escuchaba la voz de Sirius con claridad. Lo demás eran ligeros sonido de carcajadas. De copas chocando en un brindis. De conversaciones. Del llanto de uno de los gemelos. Pero no estaba segura de nada. Solo de la voz de Sirius.

-Se ven muy felices.- Fue la extraña respuesta del mago.

-Siempre lo han sido- la punta de los dedos de Hermione rozaron el labio inferior de Sirius.

-Se ven mas felices- añadió observando con cuidado los labios de Hermione y volviéndose loco cuando esta pasó su lengua sobre ellos, dejando un ligero brillo sobre ellos.

-¿Y?

-Quiero ser mas feliz- los ojos grises fueron a parar sobre los ojos chocolates. Hermione observaba detenidamente la mirada de Sirius. Podía ver amor… pasión, deseo, ternura y admiración. Le brillaban como nunca.

Sirius veía inquisitivamente los ojos que lo volvían loco. Había amor en ellos. Pero confusión. Sonrió. Podía ser muy inteligente pero había cosas que simplemente no comprendía.

-Hermione… ¿te gustaría algún día casarnos?- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa de lado. Hermione sabía que era un pregunta como cualquier otra, que no era un proposición.

-Algún día… me encantaría.- sonrió Hermione mientras colocaba las palmas de sus manos ligeramente a los costados del rostro de Sirius. Se veían a los ojos y se sonreían muy felices.

-¡Beso!- la voz de James los hizo salir de su ensimismo. Giraron sus rostros hacia el fondo de la habitación donde estaba James muy sonriente abrazando a Lily por la cintura. Todos en la habitación veían a los enamorados. James notó la cara de confusión que pusieron los demás y les señaló arriba de ellos.

Hermione y Sirius levantaron la mirada. En el techo estaba creciendo una planta.

-Muérdago.- susurró Sirius. Fue un dejá vù. Lo que salió después de la boca de la castaña fue sin pensarlo.

-Posiblemente repleto de _Nargles_

-¿Qué son los Nargles?- preguntó Black inclinándose hacia la bruja.

-No tengo idea- susurró Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos y unía sus labios con los de Sirius.

-¡Vamos Hermione! ¡apresúrate!- gritaba la voz de Sirius desde lejos.

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación arreglando los últimos detalles. Según ella, se veía… presentable. Miraba su figura ante el espejo. Llevaba el pelo recogido completamente en un nudo despeinado sobre su cabeza. Su rostro no llevaba maquillaje alguno. La cicatriz del lado izquierdo estaba fuera de lugar. No le importaba. Llevaba unos aretes que colgaban por sus orejas. Se veían finos. Era dos palitos dorados. Sencillos pero hacían resaltar su cuello.

Se colocó la túnica negra de viaje que tenía. Desentonaba con su hermoso vestido. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sintió un pergamino doblado. La carta de Dumbledore. Sacó el pequeño papel y lo puso sobre una mesita junto a su cama. Tomó tapidamente su varita y su bolsa de cuentas, y salió rápidamente para encontrarse con los residentes de la mansión Potter, debajo de la escalera.

-Cuanto tardas mujer- rió Sirius besando su mejilla. Todos los hombres estaban vestidos de una manera similar que en la boda. La diferencia es que ahora llevaban capa. Sirius se veía guapísimo. Hermione no alcanzaba a ver el vestido de Lily ni el de Dorea debido a la capa. Llegando a la mansión los vería.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Sirius mientras extendía su brazo hacia la castaña. Hermione lo tomó y en segundos sintió la horrible sensación de algo jalándola desde el ombligo hacia la nada. En cuestión de segundos, estaban frente a una gran puerta negra. Se escuchaban los murmullos de gente adentro, y la música.

Hermione comenzó a temblar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sirius muy cerca de su oído.

¿Qué si estaba bien? Claro que no lo estaba. ¿qué es lo que estaba pensando cuando aceptó la invitación? Estaba por entrar al lugar donde fue torturada, donde fue _marcada_. Entraría al lugar donde Dobby fue asesinado. Claro que no estaba bien.

-Estoy bien… solo es el frío.- Hermione evitó la mirada de Sirius, por que sabía que si la veía, sabría que estaba mintiendo.

A los pocos segundos, Los dos matrimonios Potter aparecieron. Abrieron la puerta. A Hermione se le congeló la respiración. En cuanto la puerta fue abierta, el sonido de la música y las charlas perforaron los oídos de todos. Los brindis y las carcajadas.

Lily fue la primera en retirarse la capa. Se veía espectacular. Traía un vestido largo verde esmeralda. Tenia un ligero escote en "V", peor no subía a su cuello, se iba directo a los hombros y de este caían las mandas tres cuartos. La espalda estaba descubierta hasta al cintura. El torso era entallado y después caía libremente la falda. Traía el cabello recogido en un apretado nudo y unas esmeraldas decorando sus oídos. Se veía hermosa. Dorea se quito su capa y dejo ver un vestido mucho mas conservador color vino muy obscuro. Se veía tan sofisticada.

-¿Le retiro su capa, señorita?- una chillona voz captó su atención. Quedó muda. Dobby.

-Cla- claro- tartamudeó pestañeando varias veces la castaña. Se quitó su abrigo lentamente. Sirius abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Hermione llevaba un vestido muy sencillo. Color lila, muy claro. La tela era de satín. Unos delgadísimos tirantes pasaban por sus hombros y caían hacia atrás dejando descubierta la espalda de la castaña hasta la cintura. El frente, era un ligerísimo escote en "V". La tela caía por el cuerpo de Hermione pegándose en las partes necesarias. Llevaba unos guantes hasta el codo, color blanco. Para esconder su cicatriz. En sus manos, estaban su bolsita de cuentas y su varita.

-Estas hermosa- la elogió Sirius.

Hermione se sonrojó. Sabia que el vestido era muy revelador. _Demasiado._ Pero no tuvo la confianza de pedirle a Dorea otro vestido. Hermione se sentía casi desnuda. El vestido prácticamente dejaba que se viera su cuerpo. Se pegaba en su cadera y en su pecho, y sabía que a Sirius le costaba trabajo despegar la mirada del cuerpo de la castaña.

Ahora, se dedicó a observar la habitación. Verdaderamente era hermosa. Iluminada por grandes candelabros. Era tan diferente a la vez que había estado en la misma habitación que por poco olvidaba que era la misma. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas verde obscuro de terciopelo. Elfos domésticos caminaban por todos lados con bandejas llenas de comida o con túnicas de los magos que estaban llegando.

Habían magos y brujas con sus mejores galas. Era una verdadera fiesta.

-¡Charlus! ¡Dorea!- la voz de Lucius Malfoy se dejó escuchar. - ¡Me alegara que hayan llegado!

Lucius saludó a los padres de James y solamente meneó la cabeza para saludar al resto. Hermione juró que la miro detenidamente y por mas tiempo.

Charlus y Dorea ya se habían volteado a platicar con otros magos y James y Lily estaban caminando hacia Frank y Alice. Hermione no sabía que habían sido invitados.

-Encantado de volverla a ver, señorita Granger. Déjeme presentarle a mi esposa- extendió la mano hacia atrás sin despegar el entrelazamiento de miradas que tenía con Hermione. Una bruja que había estado parada detrás de el, camino hacia los magos y tomó la mano que se le ofrecía.- Narcissa Malfoy.

La bruja era hermosa. Cabello rubio, largo hasta la cintura. Hermosos ojos grises, pero fríos. Facciones finas al igual que sus labios. No tenía expresión alguna.

-Encantada.- dijo sin siquiera mirarla dos veces. Hermione estaba sorprendida el como esta mujer tan hermosa podía ser hermana de la loca de Bellatrix. Ignoró completamente a Sirius.

Hermione simplemente asintió ofreciéndole una ligera sonrisa.

El matrimonio Malfoy se excusó y se fueron a conversar con uno de los recién llegado.

-Mi querida prima- comentó irónico el pelinegro viendo por donde se había ido.

Sin mas se alejaron.

La noche pasaba alegremente para todos en la mansión. Alice, Lily y Hermione estaban enfrascadas en una muy animada conversación de la vida de casadas de las dos primeras. Por otro lado, los chicos brindaban y tomaban Whiskey de fuego, burlándose de los varios magos que estaban ahí en la noche. A pesar de haber estados molestos con Hermione por haber aceptado la invitación del insoportable Slytherin, se la estaba pasando de maravilla. Tenían su propia fiesta.

-¡En serio!- trataba de convencer Lily a las dos brujas que se reían de la pelirroja. - ¡Fue sin querer!

-¿Qué fue sin querer?- preguntó james apareciendo de repente.

-Nada James- sonreía Alice disimuladamente mientras Lily se ponía roja. James solamente sonrió y le tendió la mano a su esposa.

-¿Podría concederme esta pieza, señora Potter?- preguntó con galantería.

Lily rodó los ojos y aceptó gustosa la oferta de James.

Frank y Sirius no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

-Realmente estas muy hermosa- susurró Sirius en el oído se Hermione. La boda de James había sido la ultima vez en la que habían bailado, pero aun así, el aliento de Sirius hacia que la piel de Hermione se erizara, sin hablar de las descargas eléctricas que sentía por la mano de Sirius en su espalda desnuda.

-Gracias- dijo con una ligera sonrisa y un ligero rubor.

Llevaban bailando ya en silencio, un buen numero de canciones. Simplemente estaba abrazados, moviéndose al compás y con ritmo.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados. Disfrutaba de la sensación del abdomen de Sirius subir y bajar. La tranquilizaba escuchar el corazón del pelinegro latir. Se sentía perfecta.

-¿Me permites, Sirius?- preguntó una voz a su espalda. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente pero llenos de sentimientos.

-Claro- masculló a regañadientes y con una fingida sonrisa mientras se alejaba ligeramente.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió y dio un paso para ponerse frente a la castaña. Colocó su mano en la cintura desnuda de la castaña y ella podía sentir su áspera mano sobre su piel. Era deferente a la de Sirius, que era gentil. La atrajo hacia el y tomó su mano. Hermione puso su mano sobre el hombro de Malfoy, pero intentaba tocarlo lo menos posible.

Comenzaron a bailar. Hermione no decía palabra alguna. Se sentía incomoda ante la proximidad del rubio. Sus ojos estaban pendientes de los movimientos a su alrededor y sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas. Podía sentir la mirada de Sirius sobre ella.

-Se ve muy hermosa, Señorita Granger- habló de repente el mago. Su voz… parecía mas un insulto que elogio. Hermione sabia que así era.

-Gracias- su voz era extraña. No era de ella.

Cualquiera que la vea podía notar que estaba incomoda. No bailaba como con Sirius, jamás.

-El vestido le ha encantado a mi esposa- otro comentario que denotaba burla.

-Dorea- dijo sin mas. Luego entendió que no era respuesta alguna- quiero decir… el vestido es… fue… de Dorea.

-Se ve encantador en usted.

Se cayó el silencio sobre ellos una vez mas. Hermione podía sentir como se desplazaban por la habitación. Cada vez mas lejos de Sirius, que continuaba viéndolos con mirada escrupulosa. El corazón de Hermione latía al ver a donde se dirigían. Estaban muy cerca de la chimenea que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la habitación rectangular. Vio al piso. Lo reconocía.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó su pareja de baile. La castaña podía sentir su sonrisa formarse. La forma en que lo dijo… era como si supiese algo, pero era imposible… ella lo sabía.

El piso daba vueltas debajo de ella, al movimiento de su cuerpo. Ese había sido exactamente el mismo lugar en el que había sido torturada por Bellatrix. Agradecía que no estuviera en la fiesta.

-Bien.

-¡Es hora!- gritaban varios magos.

Lucius levantó la cabeza para ver el origen y Hermione sintió a su cuerpo relajarse cuando el cuerpo del Mortífago se separó del de ella.

En un segundo, Sirius estaba junto a ella y la llevó sin decir ninguna palabra a donde habían estado sentados con anterioridad. Ahí los esperaban los demás.

-¡diez! ¡nueve! ¡ocho! ¡siete!- contaban todos. Todos con una copa de Whiskey de fuego en sus manos, listos para el año nuevo- ¡seis! ¡cinco! ¡cuatro!

Hermione giró para ver a Sirius y lo encontró ya viéndola.

-Tres.- susurró el pelinegro.

-Dos- imitó la castaña.

-Uno- ambos unieron sus labios mientras el resto de la fiesta gritaba un "Feliz año nuevo".

Lily y James se besaban con pasión. Era su primer año nuevo casados y cualquiera podia ver el amor que se tenían con el simple beso. Lo mismo sucedía con el matrimonio Longbottom, aunque su beso fue mucho mas corto y menos pasional. Aun así, intimo y lleno de amor.

-Feliz año nuevo, amor

-Feliz año nuevo Sirius- sonrió la castaña mientras ponía la planta de su mano en una de las mejillas del oji gris. Este, se inclino más hacia el gesto y cerró los ojos.

Los magos y brujas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música mas movida, celebrando la llegada de 1979.

James se puso de pie y tomó la mano de su esposa.

-¡James!- rió Lily al sentir el jalón de James. Su esposo ya la tenia en sus brazos y la movía de un lado para el otro mientras bailaba.

Frank rió y dijo algo así como "por que no" y tomó a su esposa en sus brazos para levarla a bailar junto a los Potter.

Sirius y Hermione comenzaron a reír pero no siguieron el ejemplo. Decidieron quedarse a platicar de cosas sin sentido pero aun así muy animados. Era como una de las conversaciones que tenían seguido en Hogwarts. Tonterías.

-¡James!- alcanzaron a escuchar a Dorea gritarle a su hijo y le hacia señas para ir a donde se encontraba ella y Charles. Sirius vio estoy y dándole una sonrisa a Hermione, se levantó y comenzó a bailar con Lily mientras que James iba con sus padres.

Este era el momento perfecto. Hermione se levantó apretando con mucha fuerza la pequeña bolsa de cuentas. La abrió y se volteó para darle la espalda al resto de la fiesta. Metió su mano y sacó su varita. Suspiró aliviada de haberla encontrado tan rápido.

Comenzó a caminar con cuidado hacia una de las puertas que llevaba a quien sabe donde. Veía a Sirius bailar muy animado con Lily que no se dio cuenta de cuando su novia se había marchado.

Abrió la puerta y se metió rapidísimo.

En cuanto cerró la puerta todo fue diferente. El pasillo estaba casi sin alumbrado. Esta era la mansión que ella recordaba. Sombría. Tragó la saliva con dificultad. ¿cuál era el plan? No sabia. No lo había pensado mucho a decir verdad. Eso nunca lo había hecho. Hermione se reprendía por su falta de planeación. Actuar impulsivamente era cosa de Ronald o de Harry. Ella siempre era la que traía razón a la ecuación. Suponía que ahora que no estaban sus amigos, ella tenia que hacer las dos partes. Actuar sin pensar y después pensar que hacer cuando ya había actuado. Como ahora.

El sonido de la fiesta se había callado con la puerta cerrada. De repente sintió frio. Su piel se erizó.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente pero se controlaba al estar sosteniendo su varita y la bolsita de cuentas.

Tenía miedo a abrir alguna de las puertas para ver que había dentro. Tenia miedo de que al abrir una, alguna maldición obscura saldría de esta. Mucha ayuda sería muerta.

Caminaba. El pasillo era muy largo y casi hasta el final, había una esquina. El pasillo continuaba mucho mas.

-¿Está perdida?- preguntó una voz chillona detrás de ella. Hermione dejó escapar un gritito mientras giraba. Dobby. Dejó escapar un suspiro… hubiera sido terrible si hubiera sido alguien mas.

Los ojos saltones del elfo domestico estaban posados sobre la figura delgada de la bruja. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía decir?

Hermione analizó las posibilidades en su mente.

Uno. No tenía ni idea de donde se podría encontrar el diario. Podría estar tanto debajo de la almohada de Malfoy, como en la cocina, o escondido en un jarrón en un salón vacío. La mansión era enorme y simplemente no tendría idea de por donde empezar a buscar.

Dos. No tenía mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano Sirius se daría cuenta de que Hermione no estaba, o bien, el mismísimo anfitrión.

Tres. Dobby era su amigo. Podía confiar en el. _Aun no te conoce, Hermione._ Resopló ante su voz interna de la razón.

-¿Perdida?... no- dijo finalmente algo nerviosa. Dobby se vio confundido.

-¿Busca el baño?- preguntó una vez mas.

La castaña se sentía incomoda. No sabía como iba a responder si le preguntaba.

-Dobby… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿P-p-pregunta?-Preguntó con ojos mas abiertos. Hermione recordó. Si era gentil, Dobby explotaría. Lo hizo con Harry durante el verano antes de entrar a segundo año.

-¡Dobby!- se sentía mal consigo misma por hablarle en ese tono al elfo- necesito que me digas algo.

-¿Qué cosa, señorita?- Hermione suspiró aliviada ante el repentino cambio de actuar de Dobby.

-Su amo… el señor Malfoy. ¿Lo ha visto alguna vez con un diario de piel negra?- preguntó muy ansiosa la castaña. Se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Cómo de este tamaño?- preguntó Dobby haciendo representación con sus manos del tamaño del libro.

-¡Si! Ese…- exclamó emocionada Hermione. Sus ojos inyectados por las ansias. - ¿Lo haz visto?

_Hermione… que tonta pregunta. ¡Obviamente lo había visto!_

-El amo Malfoy me lo dio a guardar hace unas semanas- dijo algo escéptico el elfo. La bruja mostraba un interés especial y eso lo desconcertaba.

-¿Dónde lo guardaste Dobby?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Eso no importa Dobby… ¿dónde lo guardaste?.- la castaña estaba muy impaciente.

-No se si deba decirlo… tendría que plancharme las manos.

-Vamos Dobby, se que te gusta ayudar… ayúdame… dime donde está- lo incitaba la castaña. Su voz llena de desesperación.

-Lo guardé en su oficina.

¡Perfecto! Ahora simplemente debía de ir a… ¿a dónde?

-¿Dónde es su oficina?

-Tal vez deba plancharme los pies también- susurraba Dobby. El elfo comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con ambas manos.- ¡malo Dobby! ¡malo Dobby!

-¡No, Dobby, para!- suplicaba la castaña. Cuando se desesperó y estaba asustada de que alguien escuchara el alboroto del elfo, le tomó las muñecas y lo detuvo.

-¡Dime donde esta la oficina de Malfoy y exactamente donde pusiste el diario.!- Dobby se quedó callado unos segundos sobresaltado por la orden de la bruja.

Finalmente habló. Le dijo a Hermione como llegar a la oficina desde done estaba, y le indico debajo de que papeles en el escritorio se encontraba el diario.

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Caminaba por los pasillos, subía las escaleras de mármol y pasaba aun sin fin de puertas. Su respiración parecía estar tranquila pero le estaba costando controlarla. Seguramente alguien ya se había dado cuentas de su ausencia. Solo esperaba que no fuera Malfoy.

Por fin, se detuvo frente a una entrada. Dos puertas. Dos manijas plateadas en forma de serpiente. _Encantador. _

Tomó una de las manijas y entró.

La habitación era obscura. Mas fría que los pasillos. Hermione pasó los ojos por todos los lugares. Era una habitación cuadrada y amplia. Pintura verde obscuro en las paredes y un candelabro que se encontraba encendido. Había un escritorio de madera negra con detalles plateados. Atrás había una gran pintura de Lucius Malfoy, vistiendo túnicas muy elegantes y su típico bastón. Por alguna extraña razón, era una pintura inanimada. Aun así, era una mirada escalofriante y parecía que la observaba.

Frente al escritorio habían dos sillas que se veían muy incomodas, del mismo color a la silla que utilizaba Malfoy. Sobre este, habían muchas plumas y tinteros, unas vela, unos portarretratos y muchas hojas. Ahí estaba el diario.

Al lado izquierdo de la habitación, al igual que e la derecha, habían un librero que cubría casi toda la pared. Estaba repleto de libros grueso y delgados y de todos los colores. Principalmente negro. Hermione se preguntaba cuantos libros son de las artes obscuras.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de ella. Dio un paso hacia el escritorio. Un pie frente a otro y se encontró corriendo hacia el escritorio. Buscaba entre los papeles, entre cada pila de papeles que había, pero no estaba el libro. Abrió los cajones con impaciencia y levantaba cada objeto o carta que había dentro de ellos, sin importarle mucho lo posibilidad de una maldición sobre ella. No era importante. El diario lo era.

Sus manso comenzaron a sudar y su varita giraba en su mano. Hermione sabia que no iba a servir de nada pero aun así lo intentó.

-Accio Diario- se reprimió al no ver nada aparecer. ¿Qué esperaba?

Hermione comenzó a perder el control. Rápidamente fue a los libreros y comenzó a buscar entre cada libro. Sacaba aquello delgados y de piel negra pero resoplaba regresándolos a su lugar cuando veía que tenían un titulo. No… no podía estar pasando esto.

Todo había estado yendo muy bien.

Se había salido de la fiesta.

Había conseguido el lugar correcto y exacto del diario.

Y aun así… este no estaba.

Hermione estaba a punto de rendirse cuando algo le oprimió el pecho. Una sensación pesada. Ya la había sentido antes.

Sentía como su irritación se extendía dentro de ella. Su desesperación se tornaba a odio. Pero ella sonreía. Conocía esa sensación. El Horrocrux estaba cerca.

Seguía buscando por entre los libros, sacando unos con tanta velocidad que caían al piso. Ella se reprochaba la perdida de tiempo cuando iba por ellos y los regresaba a su lugar. No podía dejar que nadie se enterase de su… aventura por la mansión Malfoy. Menos el dueño.

Sus manos tomaron un libro negro y sintió un escalofrió recorrerla desde el brazo. Lo tenia.

Sonrió. Simplemente se le quedó mirando. Paralizada por minutos.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- preguntó una voz en la puerta y Hermione giró para enfrentar a una cabellera rubia.


	27. Chapter 27

-Accio Diario- se reprimió al no ver nada aparecer. ¿Qué esperaba?

Hermione comenzó a perder el control. Rápidamente fue a los libreros y comenzó a buscar entre cada libro. Sacaba aquello delgados y de piel negra pero resoplaba regresándolos a su lugar cuando veía que tenían un titulo. No… no podía estar pasando esto.

Todo había estado yendo muy bien.

Se había salido de la fiesta.

Había conseguido el lugar correcto y exacto del diario.

Y aun así… este no estaba.

Hermione estaba a punto de rendirse cuando algo le oprimió el pecho. Una sensación pesada. Ya la había sentido antes.

Sentía como su irritación se extendía dentro de ella. Su desesperación se tornaba a odio. Pero ella sonreía. Conocía esa sensación. El Horrocrux estaba cerca.

Seguía buscando por entre los libros, sacando unos con tanta velocidad que caían al piso. Ella se reprochaba la perdida de tiempo cuando iba por ellos y los regresaba a su lugar. No podía dejar que nadie se enterase de su… aventura por la mansión Malfoy. Menos el dueño.

Sus manos tomaron un libro negro y sintió un escalofrió recorrerla desde el brazo. Lo tenia. Su mano comenzó a temblarle un poco. Sonrió. Simplemente se le quedó mirando. Paralizada por minutos.

Sabía que tenia que hacer, pero debía de hacerlo rápido. Hermione colocó el diario sobre el estante de la librería. Colocó sobre este, su bolsita de cuentas. Lo abrió. Hace unos días había ido a Callejón Diagon y había ido a comprar un libro en particular. Uno que no tuviera nada escrito. Uno que tenga las esquinas con pequeños metales dorado que protegieran al cuaderno del paso del tiempo. Lo grabó con su varita. Ya había visto el diario muchas veces. No le fue difícil replicarlo.

-Accio diario- ahora si, un pequeño libro negro salió volando de su pequeña bolsa y paró en sus manos.

Suspiro. Tomó el verdadero Horrocrux e ignoró la sensación que este le causaba. Lo dejó caer en su bolsita. Sabía que tendría problemas para buscarlo mas tarde, pero dejó ese pensamiento en otro lado. Cerró la bolsita y la acercó a su pecho. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Abrió los ojos y tomó el libro falso. Su plan era perfecto. No había posibilidad de que fallara. Estaba segura de que los Malfoy no sabían que era lo que protegían en su casa. Bellatrix sabría pero ella cuidaba la copa… ese sería complicado.

Puso el diario falso en el mismo lugar donde había estado el verdadero.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- preguntó una voz en la puerta y Hermione giró para enfrentar a una cabellera rubia.

Narcissa Malfoy miraba con detenimiento a la bruja que estaba en el despacho de su marido.

-¡Oh! Señora Malfoy… lamento la intrusión..- jamás había actuado tan bien como en ese momento. Tal vez para la bruja que estaba frente a ella, pero sabia que Harry o Ronald hubieran sabido que mentía desde que abrió la boca. Se veía ligeramente lo incomoda que estaba ante la mirada perforadora de la prima de su novio.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- preguntó de nuevo la futura madre de Draco, esta vez un poco mas demandante. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta de la oficina tras de ella.

-Verá… es una historia muy divertida, a decir verdad-

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí, señorita Granger?- preguntó cruzándose de hombros la joven e veintitrés años.

Hermione tragó saliva.

-Le pregunté a uno de sus elfos domésticos, por un lugar en el que pudiera encontrar…- Hermione observaba ligeramente toda la habitación buscando una excusa- ¡Un abre cartas!

-¿Abre cartas?- preguntó con una rubia ceja levantada.

-Si… un abre cartas… eso- convencía la bruja castaña. Camino hacia el escritorio de Lucius Malfoy y tomó el abre cartas en el aire para mostrárselo a Narcissa.

-¿Por qué necesitaba un abre cartas, señorita Granger?

Hermione no esperaba eso.

-Am… pues verá… ¡la etiqueta! Si, la etiqueta me estaba matando… la del vestido- añadió tratando de aclarar la castaña.

-¿Por qué utilizaría un abre cartas para quitar una etiqueta, cuando puede hacerlo con magia?

-E… esto… am… no se me ocurrió.

-¿Y que hacía… en los libros?- preguntó Narcissa caminando hacia donde había estado la castaña con anterioridad. Hermione vio a los ojos grises escanear las estanterías rápidamente y parar por un ligero tiempo mas largo en el diario. Hermione sabía que aunque no supieran que era, era esencial protegerlo. El señor Tenebroso no se complacería si lo pierden. Después de todo, aun no perdía el toque de la planeación.

Sonrió. Esta respuesta ya la tenía grabada en su cerebro.

-Oh, señora Malfoy… verá usted que soy algo así como una come libros. Lamento mucho haberla importunado – comenzó a hablar Hermione mientras caminaba a la puerta. Entre mas rápido saliera de ahí, mejor. – cuando entré, no pude resistir observar los libros… tienen una gran variedad, felicidades.

-Gracias- masculló violentamente la rubia, pero algo desconcertada. Al perecer, le creyó. Hermione estaba ligeramente aliviada. Lo estaría aun mas si ya no estuviera en la habitación.

-Supongo que Sirius me ha de estar esperando… llevó un rato apartada de el- dijo la castaña mientras se volteaba para salir de la habitación.- creo que será mejor si me retiro-

-Señorita Granger, por su bien en un futuro, le recomiendo no entrar en los lugares privados de una familia que no es la suya… a la próxima puede que no sean tan convalecientes, como lo he sido yo… no se repetirá. – espetó con fiereza esposa del Mortífago. Estaba dándole la espalda mientras veía unos papeles en el escritorio de su marido.

Hermione no dijo nada. ¿qué podía decir? ¿Gracias?

Simplemente salió. Sirius seguramente la debía de estar buscando.

-¿!Se puede saber exactamente dónde estabas!?- exclamó Sirius en cuanto Hermione salió por la misma puerta por la que había salido de la fiesta hace una media hora aproximadamente.

-Sirius, cálmate- susurró Hermione viendo al piso, avergonzada por las miradas que estaba recibiendo por parte de los magos y brujas a su alrededor.

-¿Qué me calme? Estaba bailando con Lily y de repente ya no estas, y apareces media hora después, ¡así que no puedo calmarme!- exclamó en un susurro entre dientes el pelinegro bastante enojado. Hermione notaba que estaba muy enojado. Tenía las cejas fruncidas y los puños cerrados con fuerza.

-Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?- rió el pelinegro pero con ironía. Después cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un suspiro. –Lo siento Hermione no debí de haber explotado así, es solo que los Malfoy… no son una familia muy… confiable, por así decirlo. Simplemente estaba preocupado.

-No te preocupes, amor… siento no haberte dicho a donde iba- masculló sorprendida la bruja. Le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

Sirius levantó su mirada. Se conectó con la de Hermione. Se veía tan hermosa esa noche que casi no se controlaba. Quería tomarla por la cintura y quitarle le broche que tomaba a su pelo. Quería quitárselo y hundir sus manos en su descontrolada melena mientras la besaba con fuerza y pasión. Quería quitarle el vestido que lo llevaba provocando toda la noche. Pero debía de controlarse. No era el lugar.

Sirius jaló a Hermione suavemente, de la mano que ella había tomado antes. La guió a donde habían estado sentados antes.

-Basta de enojos- dijo mientras Hermione se sentaba y el oji gris giraba para tomar dos copas- brindemos.

Hermione tomó sonriente la copa. Reconocía el liquido. Whiskey de Fuego.

-Y dime.. ¿Por qué brindaremos? – preguntó riendo la castaña mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y dejaba en alto la copa. Sirius pareció meditarlo.

-Pues… nuestro primer brindis-

-¿Primer?- preguntó con las cejas levantadas, pero con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Hay muchas cosas por las que brindar… pero el primero es… obviamente por que ya estamos en 1979.

Ambos tomaron el contenido de la copa de un golpe. El ardor que les provocó fue evidente en la mueca que ambos hicieron. Instantáneamente, Hermione sintió un calor recorrerla. Las copas se rellenaron por sí solas con el liquido rojo.

-Ahora.. brindaremos por nosotros… que llevamos medio año juntos- sonrió la castaña con ternura.

-Por ahí debimos empezar- dijo oji gris antes de verter todo el alcohol por su garganta. Nuevamente las muecas. Hermione agitó ligeramente la cabeza. De repente se sentía… libre. Sin presiones. Mas feliz.

-¿Bailamos?- preguntó sorprendiendo al pelinegro. La música era movida y todos estaban bailando muy animados. James y Lily seguían en la pista. Simplemente no se cansaban.

-¡Vamos!- rio el pelinegro. Ambos se levantaron pero antes de dejar su mesa, se tomaron todo el contenido de la copa. Esta vez no hubo muecas.

Hermione sentía una ligera presión en su cabeza. Todo estaba suavemente difuminado pero estaba de tan buen humor…

La música se metía por los huesos y la hacia moverse de manera animada. Movía la cabeza hacia los lados y reía con los ridículos pasos que veía de algunos magos o brujas. Sirius tomaba su mano y la hacia girar, causando que el mundo de Hermione no tuviera pies ni cabeza. Pero no le importaba.

La risa de la castaña inundaba los oídos de Sirius y poco a poco lo volvía adicto a la voz cantadora de la bruja. Era suave, sincera… como si nada malo pasara en el mundo. Como si nunca hubiera sufrido. La veía girar. Era como si su novia se moviera a cámara lenta, mientras todo a su alrededor siguiera en acción a tiempo corriente. Un ligero tono rosado cubría sus mejillas debido al alcohol. Unos cabellos se habían soltado de su nudo y caían por su rostro y por su cuello. A cada vuelta, el vestido volaba dejando ver un poco mas de la suave piel de Hermione. Las cicatrices no existían antes sus ojos. Pero sabia que estaban ahí. Se veía tan hermosa… no sabía en que momento, ni donde, ni como, pero ella había llegado a su vida y la había cambiado. Sin permiso se robó su corazón y sabía que ella no tenía intenciones de regresárselo. Era mas de lo que había soñado. Lo volvía loco su pasión para hacer las cosas. Amaba su ternura. No sabia como, pero lograba hacer cada día extraordinario. Atrapaba su atención, y era su inspiración. Con ella tenía todo. Por eso la amaba.

Se había convertido en su dueño, pero también en su esclavo.

Haría todo por ella.

La miraba lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás riendo de algo que le había dicho Lily. James la hizo girar. Lo miró. Esos ojos… esos ojos lo ponían débil de las rodilla. Le hacían sudar, que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Hermione podía no decirle nada, y el sabría que pasaba por la mente de la bruja con tal de mirar sus ojos. Si alguien le preguntara que es lo que mas amaba de Hermione, sus ojos coronarían la lista. Eran perfectos.

-¡Brindemos! Por nuestra amistad- Decía Alice que venía con varias copas en las manos, seguida de Frank que estaban iguales.

Los seis amigos se reunieron en un circulo y tomaron una copa cada uno. Chocaron las copas en el aire dejando salir un "salud", y tomaron el liquido hasta dejar la copa vacía. Rieron.

Sirius, que comenzaba a sentir el ligero mareo, tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el. Hermione ya estaba algo tomada.

-Estoy borracha- reía Hermione como sin creérselo. Sus manos en los hombros de Sirius. Este giraba y la hacia inclinarse hacia atrás. Bailaban muy animados.

-No es la primera vez- reía Sirius. Haciéndola girar rápidamente y la jaló fuertemente hacia el, dejando sus pechos unidos, los labios casi rozándose.

Dejaron de bailar.

No se movían.

Simplemente se veían a los ojos.

Lo podían ver en los ojos del otro.

Estaba ahí.

La pasión, el deseo.

-¿Nos—comenzó a preguntar el pelinegro pero Hermione comenzó a asentir con los ojos clavados en sus labios. Sin mas que decir, Sirius jaló a Hermione hacia la mesa en la que se habían sentado, tomó la bolsita de Hermione y la jaló hacia la puerta de la entrada. Hermione simplemente trataba de no caer por la euforia de Sirius.

Cuando se encontraron fuera de la Mansión Malfoy, desaparecieron.

La espalda de Hermione chocó contra la pared del pasillo que daba a su habitación, dejando escapar un ligero jadeo de dolor entre el beso que se estaban dando. Sirius presionaba su cuerpo contra el frágil de la bruja. Las manos del pelinegro estaban en la cintura y los costados de la castaña. Subían y bajaba con desesperación. Hermione jalaba de las solapas del chaleco de Sirius presionando mas el abdomen de este sobre el suyo.

Sirius jaló a Hermione despegándola de la pared y comenzaron a caminar sin romper el beso. Los pies se enredaron y volvieron a chocar con la pared. La espalda de Sirius ahora se encontraba en una de las muchas puertas del lugar. Sus manos llegaron al cabello de Hermione y jaló de sus cabellos aun en un nudo. Hermione tenia sus manos sobando la espalda de Sirius como en un frenesí. Le mordió el labio inferior y Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro de placer.

Sin saber como, el cabello de Hermione ahora caía por la cara y la espalda de esta. Sirius tiró del cabello haciendo que Hermione inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello. Sirius bajó sus labios para besar el cuello de la castaña y esta jadeaba ligeramente. Las manos de Hermione se enredaron con el cabello negro de Sirius y tiraba de este.

El oji gris, abandonó el cabello rebelde y fue a colocarlas en las piernas de Hermione. Con poca fuerza, levantó a la castaña, que envolvió la cintura de Sirius con sus piernas. Sus manos estaban en el rostro de Sirius mientras lo besaba con pasión. El vestido, arrugado en su cadera.

Sirius caminó sin dificultad con la castaña sobre el. Se dirigió a la habitación de esta. No rompían su beso. Las respiraciones eran agitada y agradecían que no hubiera nadie en la casa, o los hubieran despertado.

En cuanto Sirius entro a la habitación, Hermione saltó de su cadera para caer fijamente frente a el. Sin decir nada ni demorarse, empujó a Sirius hacia la puerta y comenzó a desabotonar su chaleco. En cuestión de segundos, se encontraba haciendo lo mismo con la camisa.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al ver los grandes tatuajes que cubrieran el hermosos y perfecto torso de su mago. Sirius no se detuvo por el pequeño instante de desorientación de la castaña. Sirius dio un paso hacia delante y apresó sus labios una vez mas. Con fuerza. La tomó en un abrazo posesivo. Sus manos, habían entrado en contacto con la piel de Hermione por el escote de la espalda.

Hermione se despegó ligeramente y comenzó a besar el cuello de Sirius. Las manos en la espalda del heredero Black. Subían y bajaban tan abajo, que el corazón de Sirius pegaba brincos.

El pelinegro no entendía lo que pasaba con su cuerpo. Muchas brujas habían hecho antes lo que Hermione hacia con el… pero nunca nadie había logrado eso. Ahora solo los labios de Hermione encendían su piel. Corrientes eléctricas recorrían su espalda. La necesitaba. La quería hacer suya. Que fuera de el y de nadie mas. Esta era su noche.

Sirius tomó uno de los tirantes y lo deslizó por el hombro de Hermione. Lentamente. El ritmo comenzó a bajar. Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró. Lo incitaba con la mirada. Lo provocaba, lo volvía loco. Lo invitaba. Sirius bajó sus labios y los puso sobre el hombro que estaba libre del tirante. Hermione ladeó la cabeza dándole mas espacio para que deje su rastro de fuego. Rastro que se impregnaba en su piel. El tirante estaba por el codo. Sirius se dirigió hacia su otro hombro. Lo liberó del tirante y lo besó.

El vestido de Hermione, cayó sin obstáculo alguno hasta el piso.

Sirius se pegó al cuerpo semi desnudo de Hermione. La besó. La besaba lentamente. Un beso cargado de pasión. Labios que se movían sincronizado y lenguas que bailaban. Le fascinaba, por fuera y por dentro. Le provocaba ternura y deseo. Lo hacía débil de las rodillas. Lo convertía en polvo.

Hermione colocó sus manos en la cadera de Sirius y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de este. Sirius notó que no podía muy bien abrirlo y pasó a retirarle sus manos para hacerlo el solo. Hermione, mientras tanto, pasaba sus manos por el abdomen marcado del heredero Black. Trazaba cada línea de su cuerpo, cada tatuaje.

Las respiraciones agitadas. Los jadeos de placer con los besos pasionales. Mordidas de labios. La luna iluminaba la habitación, celosa de lo que pasaba entre las cuatro paredes. La ventana ligeramente empañada.

El pelinegro deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Hermione, por su cintura y su cadera, para levantarla por el aire una vez mas. Las piernas delgadas de Hermione apresaban el cuerpo del oji gris. Sirius besaba el cuello de la castaña. Mordía ligeramente la piel sobre sus clavículas. Hermione suspiraba y tiraba del cabello de su novio. Dejaron atrás sus vestimentas. Caminó hacia la cama apresando los labios una vez mas. Con suavidad, dejó caer a la bruja sobre su cama y el se colocaba sobre ella besándola con amor y pasión. Gentilmente. Suavemente. Hermione encorvaba su espalda ligeramente y se aferraba con sus manos a las sabanas, arrugándolas bajo su agarre. Los rizos enredados dispersos a su alrededor. Sus labios entre abiertos, los ojos cerrados. Suspiros que se escapaban, el nombre entrecortado del mago sobre ella.

Sirius era esclavo de su ternura. Por primera vez entendía que no había que morir para el cielo tener.

Sus manos recorrían desesperadas el cuerpo de la bruja. Sus piernas, su cadera, su abdomen, sus pechos. Cada centímetro que se pudiera explorar. Todos los territorios inexplorados los descubriría el. Sería el conquistador. Besaba cada parte de su ser. No importaba que fuese, era merecedor de los labios de Sirius.

La temperatura aumentaba. La habitación se llenó de locura. Los jadeos y suspiros llenaban la habitación. El sudor corría por los cuerpos.

Esta era su noche. Solo el, solo ella y su amor. Se perdía es su boca y se excitaba al ver la mirada de Hermione. No había nada en su cuerpo que no hiciera que perdiera la razón. No pensaba. En su mente solo estaba Hermione.

Se olvidaba de todo. De su pasado, de su futuro. No existía nadie mas que ellos. Solo estaba la habitación y ellos. No había nadie en ese mundo que se amara mas que ellos en ese momento.

Los rayos del sol le daban en la cara. La luz lo hizo fruncir las cejas para después abrir los ojos. Parpadeó. La cabeza le dolía ligeramente.

Colocó su brazo sobre su rostro. Las sabanas cubrían parte de su cuerpo solamente. Una pierna. La otra esta descubierta al igual que su torso. A pesar de tener la mano sobre sus ojos, la luz lograba escabullirse sin permitirle dormir de nuevo.

Un suspiro lo sacó de su ensimismo.

Junto a el estaba ella. Estaba dormida plácidamente. El pecho de esta en contacto con el colchón. Su espalda desnuda al descubierto. Sus brazos debajo de la almohada. La sabana le tapa de la cadera para abajo. El cabello desparramado sobre la almohada y el rostro de Hermione daba hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Sirius miraba fascinado la curvatura de su espalda. Una que ya concia muy bien. El ligero relieve que se formaba debajo de la espalda, cubierto por la tela blanca. Miraba encantado la suave forma del cuerpo de Hermione de subir y bajar a cada respiración. La noche anterior había sido mágica. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Era suya. Completamente suya. Jamás había pensado enamorarse. Pero ahí estaba el… deseando amanecer de esta manera todos los días por el resto de su vida.

Observó la habitación.

A su lado derecho se encontraba la puerta que daba al pasillo. Recuerdos de ese lugar golpeaban la mente del pelinegro. Frente a la cama había otra puerta que daba al baño. Junto a esta había un armario que contaba con un espejo de cuerpo completo.

A la izquierda del mago, se encontraba la silla en la que se había sentado por un día completo esperando a que Hermione despertara. Junto al sillón individual había una mesita llena de papeles. Detrás de esta, una única ventana, enmarcada por unas cortinas de seda. Un pequeño buró a cada lado de la cama. La cama, era como de antes. Para dos personas, cuatro postes que sostenían un pequeño techo, del cual caían cortinas de seda. Era hermosa y perfecta para los sucesos que sucedieron la noche anterior.

Observó los detalles de lo sucedido. Frente a la puerta, Sirius alcanzaba a ver su camisa blanca arrugada. A unos cuantos metros, estaban su chaleco y su corbata. Frente a la cama, estaba su pantalón y las únicas prendas que había utilizado Hermione. Su vestido, formando un circulo por la forma en la que había caído, y unos calzones de encaje blancos. Los bóxer negros de Sirius, junto a la cama, de su lado.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Hermione. Tomó su ropa interior y se la puso. Sintió un ardor en su espalda y se dirigió al espejo para observar su cuerpo.

Dejó escapar unas risitas cuando vio marcas en su espalda. Marcas de las unas de la castaña que se enterraron en su piel varias veces. Sirius negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se dirigió a la ventana. El día era esplendido. El sol brillaba y los rayos se reflejaban sobre la nieve. No había aire. Excelente forma de empezar el año. _Realmente excelente._ Remarcaba la mente del oji gris. Giró para ver a la aun profundamente dormida bruja. Una de sus manos caía del colchón, al igual que unos rizos. Verdaderamente era hermosa. Sirius regresó la vista a la ventana, pero por el rabillo de su ojos vio algo. Un pergamino doblado en la mesita junto a la silla. Sirius sabía que no debía espiar pero reconocía la escritura de su antiguo director. Ojeó una vez mas a la bruja para asegurarse de que estuviera dormida y tomó el pergamino.

Era instinto de merodeador, no lo podía evitar. Estaba en su sangre.

Con una sonrisa abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

Su buen humor, se tornaba en odio.

**¿!Que!? si, ahí los voy a dejar, muajajaja! **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad es que a mi me encantó. Me gustó explorar el lado… salvaje y pasional de ambos personajes. Nada mas quería decirles que este capitulo fue ligeramente inspirado en tres canciones de Rio Roma: nuestra noche, tu me cambiaste la vida, por eso te amo. Por si las quieren escuchar, muy buenas! Dejen sus comentarios! **


	28. Chapter 28

Sirius regresó la vista a la ventana, pero por el rabillo de sus ojos vio algo. Unas hojas, unos libros y un pergamino doblado en la mesita junto a la silla. Sirius se extrañó. Sabía que no debía espiar pero reconocía la escritura de su antiguo director, pulcramente sobre el pergamino. Ojeó una vez mas a la bruja para asegurarse de que estuviera dormida mientras extendía su mano hacía el objeto de su curiosidad, vio a Hermione suspirar entre sueños y tomó el pergamino.

Era instinto de merodeador, no lo podía evitar. Estaba en su sangre. Su madre siempre le había dicho que algún día le traería problemas… esa mujer.

Con una sonrisa abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

Señorita Granger.

Espero que se encuentre bien en el hogar de los Potter. Creo que entenderá, que después de lo sucedido con Voldemort hace unas semanas, me he puesto a pensar en su… situación. Se que estará de acuerdo cuando le digo que algún día, sus amigos sabrán que les ha estado mintiendo, en especial el señor Black. Incluso me atrevo a decir, que el hecho de mentir será peor que su origen. Tendrá que decirles la verdad tarde o temprano. En épocas como estas, nuestra fortaleza son los amigos. Utilice los suyos. Ellos la ayudarán a vencer.

Atentamente.

Dumbledore.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

¿Hermione le estaba mintiendo? ¿Le _había estado _mintiendo durante todo este tiempo? No… era imposible, Hermione no se atrevía… pero si el profesor Dumbledore lo decía, y específicamente lo mencionaba a el… entonces debía de ser cierto.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse rápidamente.

Su buen humor, se tornaba en odio.

¿Le estuvo mintiendo… después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿después de que le dijera cuanto había desconfiado de Peter por haberle mentido de la manera mas insignificante? Aunque después tuviera una razón, Hermione no tenía alguna justificación para mentirle… ¿por qué le mintió después de haberle cuestionado lo mismo varias veces? ¡Ella le dijo que nunca le había mentido, que jamás lo haría!

Sus manos temblaros y estrujó el pergamino, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Sirius?- la voz de Hermione lo hizo abrir los ojos. Ahí estaba ella, con sus ojos chocolates entreabiertos, despertándose. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Sirius simplemente desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué- Hermione estaba por cuestionar lo que sucedía cuando reparó del pergamino que sostenía el peli negro. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, cargados de terror y apretó los labios en una fuerte línea. Se giró en la cama para estar sentada y jaló las sabanas hacia su cuerpo desnudo, cubriéndose. – Sirius-

-¿Por qué me mentiste?- preguntó viéndola con fuerza, con ferocidad. Hermione jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Ni en este tiempo ni en el pasado. Jamás. Sus ojos inyectados de rabia, de odio. Su cuerpo estaba tenso. Los pies duramente clavados al piso, una mano con el pergamino fuertemente agarrado estaba en el aire mientras que la otra mano estaba duramente a uno de sus costados.

Hermione estaba tan impactada ante la imagen de su novio que simplemente se quedó callada, sosteniendo la sabana fuertemente a su pecho. Con miedo.

-¿Por-qué-me…. Mentiste?- habló pausadamente. Con fuerza pero con voz tranquila. Hermione encontró el tono mas amenazador que el primero.

Nuevamente, Hermione no encontró su voz. Las palabras que tenía que decir estaban en su mente, pero no podía abrir la boca. Estaba atorada. Impactada. Asustada. Podía ver en los ojos grises de Sirius, la confianza que había tenido en ella, romperse en mi pedazos. A cada pedazo que caía, uno de su corazón lo hacia también.

-¡Contesta! ¿!Por qué me mentiste!?- explotó Sirius. Hermione dio un respingo y parpadeó varias veces.

-Sirius… tuve que hacerlo- susurró finalmente la castaña. Evitando a toda costa evitar la mirada del heredero Black.

-¿Tuviste?- espetó incrédulo. Dejó salir una risa fría, la risa de los Black.

Hermione se puso de pie de la cama, aun con la sabana fuertemente apretada a su alrededor. Con una mano, terminó por acomodarla y se aferró a ella. Se acercó al oji gris tratando de calmarlo.

-Sirius, por favor-

-¡No me toques!

-Por favor… escúchame- suplicó la castaña.

-No puedo Granger- el utilizar su apellido fue como un hechizo al corazón. Le dolió la fuerza en la que lo dijo, la manera en que lo dijo. Como si no se conocieran

Hermione se sintió morir. Pero ahora no había tiempo para pensar en eso, ¡tenia que hacer a Sirius entender!

-Si puedes- Hermione dio un paso y con un brazo tomó el de Sirius. Este intentó salir de su agarre, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Había perdido todo.

-No Hermione no puedo…-negaba Sirius sin ver a Hermione.

_Tengo que decirle… ¡tengo que decirle! _Hermione se gritaba mentalmente, desesperada por no perder a Sirius.

Finalmente, Sirius se soltó del agarre de la frágil mano de Hermione y le dio la espalda. Hermione no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar ante los rasguños en la espalda de Black.

-Sirius… sí, mentí…. Pero me arrepiento-

-Mientes… me hiciste daño, ¿y ahora te arrepientes?

Hermione se quedó callada. Las lagrimas de comenzaban a formar ante sus ojos pero las tragó de regreso. No debía llorar, no podía llorar ahora. Primero tenía que decirle todo a Sirius.

-Me arrepiento pero fue ¡Necesario!- Hermione recalcó la ultima palabra…. Tal vez decir eso fue un error.

-¿!Necesario!? ¿realmente crees que fue necesario el decirme una y otra y otra vez que no habías mentido? ¿Huh? ¿Qué jamás me mentirías?, ¿Acaso todo eso fue necesario?- Sirius cuestionaba cruzado de brazos enfrentando a la bruja que evitaba su mirada. Hermione temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

-Sirius por favor- suplicó en un susurro. Su ojos gritaban y rogaban por el perdón del oji gris, pero se mantenía recio. Fuerte.

-Tu sabías…. Tu sabías muy bien lo que el mentirme me hace… lo que me provoca… lo que me daña- habló con voz tranquila Sirius. Tranquila pero reprochadora. Tranquila, pero cargada de odio. Tranquila, pero amenazadora.

-Pe-

-¡Y aun así me mentiste!- gritó Sirius a todo pulmón.

Hermione apretó una vez mas sus labios a una fina línea y sus manos se aferraron aun mas a la sabana que protegía su cuerpo desnudo. Sus palabras se enterraban bajo las emociones. No podía hablar.

-Me mentiste, Hermione, ¿no ves lo que me duele?- preguntó en un susurro suplicante y a la vez con odio, el pelinegro mientras se acercaba mucho a ella y la miraba directamente a los ojos. Hermione se odiaba por haberlo hecho sentir tanto dolor. Estaban muy cerca. El pecho tatuado subía y bajaba con rapidez, sus ojos rabiosos conectados con los de Hermione y su quijada tensada, tan fuerte que Hermione pensaba la rompería.

-Dé…déjame e-e-explicártelo- trató de rogar Hermione pero las palabras salían pausadas y entre cortadas.

-Ni lo intentes, Hermione…- le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella. Puso sus manos en su cadera y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante. Hermione seguía en el lugar que estaba,

-Por favor… tengo que explicártelo, solo así entenderás-

-¡No quiero escuchar mas mentiras!- se giró mostrando los dientes con fiereza.

-¡No son mentiras, Sirius! ¡la verdad! ¡te explicaré con la verdad!- gritaba la castaña acercándose hacia el ml pelinegro que negaba y se alejaba de ella.

-No me interesa- dijo con fuerza dejando clavada a Hermione en donde se encontraba. Sirius dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta pero se detuvo a la mirad de la habitación.

Hermione lo veía. La espalda de Sirius enfrentándola. Hasta que giró.

-Habla… explícame- dijo por fin. En su voz se escuchaba un deje de esperanza. Esperaba a que Hermione le dijera algo lo suficientemente convincente que lo haga olvidar el hecho de que Hermione llevaba año y medio mintiéndola. Lo que sea…

Hermione se quedó callada. Tenía todo lo que quería decir en la punta de su lengua pero sus labios simplemente no se abrían. No la dejaban hablar.

-¡Habla, Hermione! Palabras… es fácil- dijo muy enojado el pelinegro, desesperado por el silencio de la castaña.

Sin poderlo evitar, el enojo creció en ella. Una pequeña sensación de malestar en su corazón se extendió inundando su corazón. Se impregnó en su sangre y pasaba por sus venas infectando cada partícula de su ser. ¿Fácil?

-¿Fácil?- preguntó con odio en la voz. La palabra la masculló entre dientes pero fue audible.

-Si Hermione… fácil. Decir la verdad debería de ser fácil- dijo ligeramente sorprendido el oji gris debido al cambio de humor de la bruja semi desnuda frente a el, pero seguía encolerizado.

-Debería ser fácil… pero no lo es- dijo la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué no Hermione? Explícamelo… dime lo que necesite escuchar para dejar esta sensación de… de odio que crece en mi- suplico acercándose a la castaña mientras apuntaba a su corazón con dos dedos.

-¡No es fácil, Sirius!- ahora explotó la castaña.

-¡Claro que es fácil! Abre la boca y deja que las palabras salgan de esta- espetó con violencia el heredero Black.

-¡Que no es fácil Black!- contra atacó la castaña acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el pelinegro que retrocedía- ¡nada en mi vida es fácil, jamás lo ha sido! ¡No es fácil el ver a cada persona a tu alrededor morir! ¡no es fácil ser la única con vida! ¡no es fácil que ya no haya nada!... ¡no puedo arrancar de mi memoria la sensación de estar sola! ¡si mi vida fuera fácil jamás me hubiera enamorado de ti! ¡si fuera fácil, desde hoy te olvidaría! ¡si fuera fácil yo no estaría con la vida aquí tan frágil deseando que no amarte fuera fácil! ¡Así que discúlpame si la única manera que tengo para proteger a quienes quiero es mintiendo! ¡mentir si es fácil!

Hermione dejó escapar un jadeo para inhalar aire.

Sirius estaba clavado en su lugar, la sorpresa del arrebato de Hermione estaba plasmada en su rostro. Sus cejas fruncidas.

-No quiero que me digas lo patética que es tu vida para que te tenga lastima- espetó con dureza. Al momento de decirlo se arrepintió.

-¿Lastima?- susurró dolida Hermione con lagrimas formándose en sus lagrimales una vez mas. El corazón de Sirius se estrujó, pero la sensación de traición fue mayor.

Sirius ya había comenzado, así que mejor sacaba todo de una buena vez… se arrepentiría después pero ahora no podía pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Nunca lo había hecho, ¿por qué empezar ahora?

-Si, lastima… tu vida fue una tragedia, que horror, ¡pero supéralo! No me vengas con que no es fácil… hay gente que sufre igual o mas de lo que tu…

El rostro de Hermione se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor. Sirius quería golpearse en ese instante. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cada palabra de odio de Sirius golpeaba su alma, tirándola al lodo, rompiéndola.

-Se… se que …. Me odias… esta bien… - una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla pero se la limpió rápidamente con fuerza- pero entiende que… tuve que mentir… para protegerte, ¡protegerlos!

-Esta es la primera vez que escucho que mentir es la mejor forma de protección- ironizó el oji gris.

-Tienes que creerme- suplicó la castaña abriendo los ojos. Sus ojos rojos perforaban los grises.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte después de haberme mentido?... ¿quién te dio el derecho de elegir protegerme con mentiras? - la voz de Sirius… esa voz, llena de decepción la hizo caer en la realidad. Lo estaba perdiendo. No podía perderlo.

-Por favor Sirius- la voz de Hermione se convirtió en un susurro. Un susurro lleno de suplicio, de dolor. Dio un paso hacia la persona frente a ella- por favor… te diré todo… simplemente no te vayas.

Sirius se quedó en silencio meditando las palabras. La fortaleza de Hermione rompiéndose. Su fuerza en el piso… no podía ser fuerte sin el.

-¿Me lo prometiste recuerdas? No me ibas a volver a dejar sola, no me dejes… - las lagrimas ya rodaban libremente por las mejillas de Hermione. Se deslizaban por su cuello y se perdían en la sabana.- me lo prometiste… juraste no dejarme sola… no puedo perderte… no puedo perderte a ti también…. No me dejes sola, no soportaría estar sola otra vez… simplemente abrázame Sirius… sostenme, por favor.

Sirius la veía sin expresión alguna. La castaña le lloraba con el corazón en la mano. Sirius sabia lo sola que se sentía la castaña… sabia que se no se sentía del todo sola con el, pero es sentimiento estaba ahí…

-Te diré todo… toda la verdad… pero no me dejes sola… no puedes irte tu también… todos me dejaron… no te vayas… te diré todo- suplicó desesperada la castaña acercándose al mago estático.

-Lo siento Hermione…- y sin mas., se alejó de la bruja, tomó sus cosas y cerró la puerta fuertemente detrás de el. Se recargó en la madera mientras resistía el impulso de abrirla y abrazarla. Resistía la ganas de ir y secarle las lagrimas y parar el desesperado llanto que había comenzado.

Habían pasado horas. Horas desde que había amanecido como la bruja mas feliz y ahora se sentía la bruja mas desesperada del mundo mágico.

No sabía cuanto tiempo exactamente había pasado, pero seguía en el mismo lugar desde que Sirius se fue. En cuento la puerta se cerró, ella se dejó caer de rodillas. Y lloraba. Lloraba por tantas cosas. Por perder a Harry y a Ronald. Por estar sola… por perder a Sirius.

Escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia chocar contra su ventana. Tan rápido había cambiado el clima. Comenzó con sol y un espléndido clima y ahora el cielo lloraba. Lloraba con fuerza, con fiereza. Era Hermione. Irónico.

Las manos de la castaña temblaban aferrándose a la sabana y se mecía ligeramente hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras lloraba. Gemía con dolor, se mordía los labios sin importarle hacerse daño. Susurraba con voz desesperante el nombre del que se marchó, dejándola llorar. Susurraba su nombre suplicándole que volviera.

-Sirius… vuelve… Sirius… regresa- era casi inaudible por sobre el llanto. La imagen era desconsoladora.

Las lágrimas rodaban. Era como perder a Harry y a Ronald. Todo otra vez. Estaba sola. Sola

Completamente sola.

Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados. Se encontraba en su habitación. Temblaba ligeramente debido a la fuerza que ejercía. Sus nudillos blancos. La quijada tensa. Se encontraba vestido con la ropa del día anterior. Giró. Su rostro enfrentaba la pared. La rabia lo llenaba.

Y se quedó ahí.

Viendo a la nada.

El reloj se movía e indicaba el paso del tiempo. Pero el no se movía ni un centímetro.

Comenzó a escuchar la ligera lluvia caer. Chocaba con su habitación.

Le había mentido… le prometió no hacerlo nunca y le mintió. Lo vio como a un estúpido… ¡bah! Hasta Dumbledore sabia que le mentía… se sentía un idiota.

Cerró los ojos. La imagen de una Hermione rogándole que se quedara. Suplicándole que no la abandonara. Llorándole para que no la dejara sola. Recordándole lo sola que había estado. Pidiéndole que no le hiciera lo mismo. Exigiéndole que la escuchara. Solicitando su perdón. Y el simplemente le dio la espalda. Se sentía como el peor hombre del mundo. El también le había mentido. Le había prometido nunca hacer lo que acababa de cometer. Pero… ella sabia, ella debía de entender lo que las mentiras le causaban. Lo hacían perder la razón. Lo hacían perder el control. Y ahí estaba la prueba. Tanto amor que le juró durante la noche, y la abandonó. La dejó sola cuando prometió no hacerlo jamás. Tenia tantas emociones encontradas. Tenía que desahogarse.

Su puño se levantó y golpeó con fuerza la puerta, haciéndose daño. Unas astillas habían perforado la piel y ríos de sangre recorrían su brazo levantado. La puerta estaba dañada. Un ligero hueco se había hecho. Astillas alrededor. Había sido un golpe fuerte. Peor no era suficiente.

La lluvia comenzó a caer mas fuerte.

Necesitaba salir. Necesitaba correr. Necesitaba gritar. Sin pensarlo mas, abrió la puerta de su habitación dejando una mano roja marcada en esta, pero no le importó. Su quijada seguía fuertemente apretada.

Sus paso fuertes sobre el piso de mármol. Su respiración se escuchaba claramente. Pesada.

Llegó a las escaleras y escuchó la conversación que se escuchaba.

No iba a parar. Su objetivo era salir de ahí. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras causando un eco de sus fuertes pasos. Los que ocupaban la sala levantaron la mirada para ver el origen del escandalo.

El rostro de James se iluminó al ver a su mejor amigo.

-¡Miren quien decidió levantarse por fin! ¿Dónde dejaste a Hermione?- preguntó riendo. Sirius lo ignoró. Simplemente el escuchar su nombre lo hizo encolerizar mas.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó James con preocupación al ver la mano del pelinegro y su rostro enojado. El pelinegro no contestó. Se dirigía a la puerta. Tomó la manija manchándola del liquido rojo y la abrió.

Salió a la lluvia. El agua estaba helada. Era como miles de mini cuchillos perforándole la piel. Lo que necesitaba.

Dio unos pasos y abrió los brazos, inclinando su espalda ligeramente hacia atrás, recibiendo gustosamente la sensación dolorosa.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó James que había llegado a la puerta. Seguía adentro, para no mojarse. El pelinegro agradecía que viniera solo. - ¿Qué pasó?

El heredero Black le daba la espalda. Ya había bajado sus brazos y estaba recto. Su camisa empapada y el cabello se le pegaba al rostro.

-Me mintió, Cornamenta- dijo con tanto dolor en la voz, que James salió de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de el. No le importaba la horrible sensación de la fuerte lluvia sobre su piel. Le importaba el animago frente a el.

-Me mintió… y yo… la dejé… sola- James no entendía muy bien a que se refería. Solamente sabía, que no había visto a su mejor amigo tan deprimido como en ese momento. No necesitaba verle la cara. Simplemente lo sabía.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto caminando hacia el, pero manteniéndose detrás. Sus anteojos empañados por la lluvia.

-Gritar- dijo riendo tristemente el heredero Black.

-Grita- lo animó James.

El heredero Potter vio como los hombros de Sirius se movían para inhalar aire.

-¡AAAHH!- gritó con fuerza Black. Fuerza. Su grito se fue perdiendo cuando el aire comenzaba a faltar. Calló de rodillas, no le importaba que se hubiera hecho daño. James escuchó con dolor el grito agonizante.

-¿Funcionó?- Sirius simplemente negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

No había preguntado si podía estar con el. Era su mejor amigo, su hermano. Y si el sufría, el sufriría con el. Lo acompañaría en su lamento y agonizaría con el. Haría lo que el le pidiera, excepto dejarlo solo.

-Correr.

La voz de Sirius estaba llena de determinación. Estaba decidido. Correría hasta ya no poder mas. Hasta que sienta que las piernas ya no le respondían. Tenia que huir. Tratar de huir de los sentimientos que lo comían por dentro.

Levantó la mirada y la fijó en el difuminado horizonte. Difuminado por la lluvia. Sin final. Perfecto para no parar nunca.

Se convirtió en Canuto. Las cuatro patas ligeramente enterradas en el lodo. Miró a su lado. Un ciervo con una cornamenta espectacular lo acompañaba. Y comenzó a correr.

Un golpe ligero en su puerta captó su atención. Hermione estaba sentada en un lado de su cama mirando a su ventana. Mirando la nieves caer.

-¿Hermione?- escuchó la voz de la pelirroja.

-Lily, pasa- su voz sonaba triste y cansada. Seguía en pijama y con unas ligeras ojeras.

-¡Hermione!- suspiró sorprendida la pelirroja en cuanto estuvo frente a ella. Lily se sentó en la silla frente a la castaña- te hemos extrañado… hace dos día que no te vemos…

-Lo se…- suspiró cansada Hermione ofreciéndole una ligera sonrisa triste. Lily apretó sus labios en una fuerte línea.

-¿Qué pasó?... James no me dice nada, y está con Sirius todo el tiempo… ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?- preguntó Lily extendiendo su mano y poniéndola sobre la mano de la débil castaña.

-Lily…- Hermione la vio con dolor en los ojos- lo lamento.

-¿Qué lamentas?- preguntó con voz dulce la de ojos verdes pero desconcertada.

-Les he estado mintiendo…- dijo sin mas, sus ojos cargándose de lagrimas una vez mas.

-¿Mintiendo?- abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida- ¿De qué exactamente?

-De mi… no soy completamente lo que les dije ser- explicó la castaña con suplicio en su voz. Lily no entendía. ¿Qué les mintió?.

-¿De que hablas?

-Les dije… tantas cosas… que no son verdad… ¡pero simplemente quería protegerlos! ¡hubiera sido peligroso si lo supieran!- lloró la castaña poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro para que no la viera.

Lily se puso de pie y rápidamente se sentó junto a Hermione mientras la abrazaba.

-Tranquila… sh… ya no llores, tranquila- la calmaba la señora Potter.

-Lily… el me odia.

-No te odia, simplemente está dolido… tendrá que entender tarde o temprano.

-No Lily no lo hará- el llanto interrumpió. Tragó con dificultad- traté de explicarle pero no me quiere escuchar.

-Hermione, vamos tranquilízate… shh… ya no llores… encontrarás una manera de explicarle las cosas… el entenderá.

-¿Tu no estas enojada?- preguntó separándose del pecho de la madre de su mejor amigo.

-Se que lago terrible te pasó- dijo poniendo su mano sobre el antebrazo de Hermione. – tenías el derecho a protegerte… aunque sean con mentiras… algún día… podrás contarnos… pero tienes el privilegio de decidir cuando- hablo con sabiduría la pelirroja.

Hermione la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias Lily… y pronto… será pronto… ¿Necesitabas algo?

-Nada… simplemente venía a decirte que en unos días tendremos una misión para el departamento de aurores…. Descansa.

Lily le sonrió reconfortantemente y se puso de pie. Caminó a la puerta y salió cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Hermione se decidió. Les contaría todo.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta su armario. sacó una pluma y un pergamino desgastado. Garabateó unas cuantas cosas. En cuanto los chicos se fueran a su practica de aurores, le mandaría la nota por polvos flu.

-¡¿Aun no hablas con ella?!- gritó James por sobre todos los gritos.

-¡No creo que sea el lugar y mucho menos el momento para hablar de esto Cornamenta!- contestó su amigo mientras lanzaba a un Mortífago por los aires.

-¡Simplemente... Deberías… preguntarle!- gritaba entrecortadamente el de anteojos mientras esquivaba los hechizos.

Habían llegado a una misión de la orden y de los aurores. Se encontraban en la casa de los Bones. Según la oficina de aurores, les había llegado un mensaje de un supuesto ataque por parte de Voldemort a la familia Bones, y ahí estaban ellos. Defendiendo a una de las muchas familias en peligro.

Charlus y Moody peleaban contra cinco Mortifagos. Alice y Frank contra el mismísimo Voldemort. Lily lanzaba por los aires a dos enmascarados y Dorcas junto con Marlene, se defendían como podían de tres encapuchados. Habían ido pocos por que supuestamente sería algo rápido. Ir, salvar a los Bones, capturar a unos que otros Mortífagos y salir de ahí. Pero no contaban con que el mismo señor Tenebroso estuviera luchando. Alice salió volando por los aires, aterrizando cerca de James.

-¡Alice!- gritó Frank al momento en que Lily llegaba a su rescate y lo ayudaba contra Voldemort. James sabía que Frank no se concentraría sabiendo que su esposa estaba inconsciente del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Canuto!- gritó hacia el animago que peleaba junto el. Sirius pareció entender que le pedía el auror y rápidamente tomó el duelo que había estado teniendo Potter. Ahora era Black contra dos Mortifagos.

James corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo y su esposa y se unió a la pelea.

-¡Frank! Ve con Alice… nosotros lo manejaremos desde ahora- gritó James al joven que estaba a su lado. Rápidamente Frank dejó de pelear y se fue.

Voldemort reía.

-¡Quiero verlos intentar!- los incitaba. Lily daba sus mejores hechizos al igual que james. -¡Avada Kedabra!

El rayó que lanzó Voldemort pasó rozando a James. Estuvo muy cerca.

-¡James!- gritó horrorizada Lily mientras se protegía de uno de los miles de hechizos que iban en su dirección.

En un segundo, se unían al duelo Charlus y Moody. Los cuatro contra un solo mago. Un gran mago. Un gran, pero tenebroso mago.

-¡AAHHH!- Gritó Voldemort. Ningún auror entendía la razón del grito, pero al parecer era una señal. Todos desaparecieron. Incluidos el hombre parecido a una serpiente.

Extrañados, vieron a su alrededor. La tristeza los invadió. Un grito de dolor los asombró. Hestia lloraba. Ya sabían por que se habían marchado. Edgar Bones estaba muerto.

-En serio Cornamenta… se casaron- reía Sirius. Se encontraban en la sala. Acababan de llegar de practicas de aurores y estaban cansados. Sirius estaba desparramado en uno de los sillones individuales. Dorea y Charlus reían ante la platica de los tres jóvenes. Estaban sentados juntos en el sillón largo, junto a James y Lily.

-¡No es posible Canuto por que- la chimenea se encendió en llamas verdes y Remus entró a la habitación.

-¡Remus! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido James.

-Recibí una nota del profesor Dumbledore para reunirme aquí… ¿qué sucede?

-Eso queremos saber- dijo Lily mirando como la chimenea se volvía a encender.

-¡Mas vale que el director tenga una buen razón para traernos!- exclamó Marlene mientras entraba por la habitación. Detrás de ella aparecieron Dorcas, igualmente molesta, y los hermanos Prewett.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Alice entrando a trompicones por la chimenea, chocando con la espalda de Fabian, que no había salido por completo. Frank la siguió.

Sirius se encontraba de pie, preocupado… ¿Habría una reunión de la orden?

Todos los que habían pasado por la chimenea se miraban dudosos.

No sabían que pasaba. Estaban preocupados.

Las llamas volvieron a encenderse dejando ver al director de Hogwarts.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!- exclamó Charlus acercándose al recién llegado- ¿qué sucede?

-¿Por qué nos mandó llamar?- espetó con fuerza Marlene antes de que el profesor Dumbledore pudiera contestar.

-El no los llamó… lo hice yo

todos giraron para ver a Hermione que estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras. Sirius se tensó… no la había visto desde aquella mañana…. Esa horrible mañana hace una semana.

-¿Por qué Hermione?- preguntó Frank desconcertado.

Hermione se acercó a todos los que estaban ahí y pasó la mirada por todos y cada uno de los presentes, empezando por Dumbledore que la miraba con un brillo en los ojos, y terminando en Sirius. Sus ojos grises estaban confundidos y dolidos. El resto simplemente estaba confundido. Hermione habló hacia todos pero sus ojos no se despegaban del mar de plata del heredero Black.

-Les voy a contar una historia…. La verdad.

MUAJAJA! SIMPLEMENTE AMO DEJARLOS EN LA PARTE INTERESANTE! MUCHAS COSAS PASARON, EL PLEITO, EL APOYO INCONDICIONAL DE JAMES A SIRIUS, LA TRISTEZA, EL SEGUNDO ENFRENTAMIENTO CON VOLDEMORT… LA VERDAD… HAHAH COMENTEN CON SUS OPINIONES QUE SABEN QUE ME ENCANTA LEERLAS!

Canciones que utilicé de inspiración para el capitulo:

Si fuera fácil: Matisse

Joan of Arc: Madonna. +ç﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽suavemente la puerta.

pie. - hablo con sabidurtena viera. y alo.

ombre del que se march a el, pero seguihermione sta


	29. Chapter 29

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!- escuchó Hermione que exclamó Charlus - ¿qué sucede?

-¿Por qué nos mandó llamar?- espetó con fuerza Marlene antes de que el profesor Dumbledore pudiera contestar. Hermione seguía bajando la escalera, agradeciendo de que nadie aun la había notado.

-El no los llamó… lo hice yo

Todos giraron para ver a la joven que estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras. Sirius se tensó… no la había visto desde aquella mañana…. Esa horrible mañana hace una semana.

-¿Por qué Hermione?- preguntó Frank desconcertado.

Hermione se acercó a todos los que estaban ahí y pasó la mirada por todos y cada uno de los presentes, empezando por Dumbledore que la miraba con un brillo en los ojos, y terminando en Sirius. Sus ojos grises estaban confundidos y dolidos. El resto simplemente estaba confundido. Hermione habló hacia todos pero sus ojos no se despegaban del mar de plata del heredero Black.

Sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente. No había pensado hacerlo frente a tanta gente, solamente a Sirius. Pero después de escuchar el segundo enfrentamiento de los Potter y los Longbottom, supo que todos merecían saber la verdad. El temblar se disminuía ligeramente, por la fuerza ejercida sobre el diario negro.

-Les voy a contar una historia…. La verdad.+ç﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽suavemente la puerta.

pie. - hablo con sabidurtena viera. y alo.

ombre del que se march a el, pero seguihermione sta

-¿Verdad?- preguntó Fabian desconcertado. El y su hermano tenían las cejas levantadas al igual que el resto.

Hermione ignoró la pregunta y se acercó al profesor Dumbledore.

La veía por sobre sus anteojos de media luna.

Hermione observó el diario en sus manos, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro y le entregó el diario al profesor. Aunque ella ya sabía como destruirlo, confiaba mas en el profesor Dumbledore para completar la tarea.

-Estoy orgulloso de usted, señorita Granger- habló con voz tranquila y un brillo en sus ojos. Hermione no sabia si se refería a contar la verdad o a entregarle el diario- yo también traigo algo para usted.

El profesor Dumbledore sacó de su túnica una caja de piel negra. El pensadero.

-No profesor… lo tengo que decir yo- habló con firmeza.

-¿Decir qué, exactamente?- preguntó molesta Marlene. Su cabello rubio en una cola de caballo alta.

-Que les he mentido- dijo Hermione girando sobre sus talones y enfrentando a todos.

Si pudiera utilizar una sola palabra para describir las expresiones, Hermione utilizaría "desconcierto". Nadie parecía haber entendido a que se refería. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Negaba ver a los ojos grises.- es mejor que se sienten…

A regañadientes y algo dudosos, todos comenzaron a acomodarse en los sillones de la sala de la mansión Potter. El silencio reinaba. Solamente se escuchaba el rozar de las túnicas de los chicos con los sillones. El sonido de las pisadas cuando se movían para encontrar un lugar en el que sentarse.

-Tu puedes Mione- susurró Lily sonriéndole tiernamente a Hermione. James miró con duda a su esposa al igual que todos pero Hermione simplemente regresó el gesto.

-La señorita Granger… los ha reunido para aclarar ciertos aspectos de su vida… yo simplemente vengo por esto- levantó el diario que obviamente nadie sabia que era.- me retiro… señorita Granger… sabe donde encontrarme.

El profesor observó a la castaña que temblaba de pies a cabeza y se metió a la chimenea, donde fue cubierto por llamas verdes.

La habitación estaba en silencio una vez mas.

-¿Por qué nos mentiste, Hermione?- preguntó dolida Alice. Frank la abrazaba.

Remus veía con mucho cuidado a Hermione.

-Fue necesario- dijo en un susurró la castaña. Sirius resopló. Al escuchar esto, la castaña se encogió aun mas.

-Pero… Hermione… si nos mentiste, por que era necesario… tendría que haber sido una gran razón… ¿cuál fue?- preguntó Remus observando a la bruja que empalidecía a cada segundo.

-Para protegerlos….- susurró nuevamente Hermione. Todos permanecían en silencio.

-¿Protegernos? ¿de la guerra?- Hermione meneó la cabeza como indecisa.- hay mas, ¿no es así?

Hermione asintió. Dejó escapar un suspiro y trago con dificultad la poca saliva de su boca. Su pecho se sentía oprimido por la presión. Tantos ojos sobre ella.

-Hay mucho que no saben de mi… y será difícil de escuchar. Solo les pido… que no me interrumpan. Será mucho por procesar. – suplicó la castaña viendo muy seria a todos.

-Lo prometemos- dijo Dorcas mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y ladeando la cabeza ligeramente a su izquierda.

-No se por donde comenzar, no es fácil…- su voz se perdió al decir lo ultimo. Levantó la mirada para ver a Sirius. Este la miraba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados. Claramente esto no era fácil.

-James… ¿recuerdas que a veces te llamaba Harry?- preguntó Hermione viendo fijamente al de anteojos.

-Claro.. lo hiciste dos o tres veces- admitió desconcertado el aludido.

Perfecto. Empezar por el elegido era excelente.

-Harry… tu y el prácticamente son la misma persona. Cabello negro y alborotado. Anteojos. Alto y jugador de Quidditch- sonrió nostálgica la castaña.

-Suena a una gran persona- sonrió de lado James.

-Lo era… de las mejores personas que conocí en mi vida.- admitió triste- lo único que es diferente entre ustedes dos… son los ojos. Los de el eran los ojos mas verdes y mas hermosos que hayas visto en tu vida.

Hermione miró a Lily con ternura.

-Casi… casi lo haces sonar a que es mi hijo- rió nervioso e incomodo James. Hermione simplemente sonrió. Esa sorpresa se la daría después.

-Existía una profecía. Una que declaraba que habría un mago que derrotaría a Voldemort… Harry era ese mago- nadie interrumpía. Todos estaban atentos a las palabras sin sentido de la castaña. Sin sentido, por ahora. – Y Harry creció solo. Sus padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort…

Dorea hizo un sonido de incomodidad por utilizar el nombre del señor Tenebroso.

-La muerte de sus padres fue responsabilizada hacia el padrino de Harry, cuando realmente había sido otro amigo de los padres, que los traicionó- Sirius levantó los ojos de repente, muy abiertos por la sorpresa- en fin… cada año, Voldemort mataba a cada ser querido de Harry.. en quinto año, mató a su padrino por ejemplo. No James, no me interrumpas, es una larga historia… el punto es que mató al padrino.

James cerró la boca de repente algo incomodo por la regañada de la castaña.

Hermione suspiró. Aquí es donde se ponía complicado.

-Al cumplir los once años, Harry recibió la carta de aceptación a Hogwarts. Era la salvación de el. Nunca conoció a sus padres, no sabía de la magia… pero cuando llegó a Hogwarts, conoció a sus mejores amigos… Ronald Weasley y-

-No hay ningún Ronald Weasley- comentó Charlus con duda en su voz, al igual que curiosidad. Los hermanos Prewett estaban mucho mas interesados en la conversación ahora.

-Espere señor Potter, aun hay mas- rogó la castaña caminando por la habitación hasta llegar a estar frente a uno de los sillones individuales vacíos. Se sentó. Sirius frente a ella al otro lado de la habitación- conoció a Ronald Weasley… y a mi.

Cada par de ojos estaban sobre la figura temblorosa de Hermione.

-Cada año, conocíamos mas del señor Tenebroso… pues después de asesinar a sus padres, Voldemort intentó asesinar a Harry… pero este sobrevivió.

-Eso es imposible… nadie sobrevive a la maldición asesina- espetó Sirius mirando mas desconfiado aun a la castaña.

-No, Sirius no lo es… que no hayas escuchado hablar de esto antes no significa que es imposible- habló Hermione con voz de sabelotodo. Después cerró los ojos y suspiró cansada y comenzó a hablar con voz tranquila pero clara- hay una razón… pero ya no me interrumpan.

-Continua- le sonrió ligeramente Dorea.

-Voldemort le había dado una oportunidad a L- la madre de Harry de sobrevivir, pero ella se sacrificó para salvarlo, creando una fuerte protección que la maldición asesina no pudo romper… de todos modos cada año se volvía mas peligroso. Los ataques a los nacidos de muggles, la lucha, la muerte reinaba el mundo mágico…

Todos veían a Hermione como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Vivian en el mismo mundo, tenían la misma edad, y aun así no habían escuchado hablar de esto.

-Veo sus caras…- rio ligeramente y fingidamente la castaña- entenderán, no se preocupen….

Marlene resopló algo desesperada, al igual que Sirius. James abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¡A este ritmo no vamos a terminar nunca! – se exasperó la castaña sobresaltando a todos.-

-Hermione tranquilízate- trató de calmarla Alice pero la castaña ya se había decidido.

-¡No! ¡Escuchen y pongan mucha atención! Voldemort planeó matar a Harry cuando la protección de la minoría de edad se rompiera. Huimos, Harry, Ron y yo. Por un año estuvimos huyendo y corriendo. No sabíamos nada… el mundo mágico estaba en guerra, había muertes todos los malditos días. Finalmente, la batalla final llegó…- Hermione bajó la voz y comenzó a llorar- fuimos a Hogwarts. Los Mortifagos atacaron a los estudiantes… ¡Hogwarts estaba bajo ataque!…, queríamos terminar todo de una buena vez… al fin y al cabo, Harry tenía que matar a Voldemort, ¡la profecía lo decía!... pero lo mató. Asesinó a Harry y todo fue un caos… mataron a Ginny… murió Luna… Neville desapareció- Alice dio un respingo- Fred… Fred también murió… ya no había mucha esperanza… y luego… ahí estaban muertos… Remus y Tonks…. – todos abrieron los ojos. Remus empalideció. Definitivamente la castaña había perdido la cordura y Sirius se extrañó- y me atacó… me iba a matar… y Ron… Ron quiso ayudarme… pero ¡también lo mató!... y… y… aparecí aquí… ¡de todos los lugares y tiempos, tenía que acabar AQUÍ!

Hermione se puso a llorar mas fuerte. Estaba descontrolada… nadie decía nada, nadie entendía nada.

-Hermione… -Habló Lily poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la castaña. Hermione vio la intención y se puso de pie retrocediendo.

-Lo siento Lily… lo siento- lloraba amargamente. Sirius estaba clavado en su lugar.- Tal vez entenderían mejor si les digo las ultimas dos piezas del tablero…

-¿Cuáles son?- preguntó Lily viendo tiernamente a Hermione.

-Harry… su nombre completo es Harry James Potter y murió el 2 de Mayo de 1998.- dijo Hermione con voz fuerte.

Todos jadearon.

No dijeron nada.

No entendían nada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lily blanca del susto.

-Cuando intentaron asesinarme, el hechizo rebotó en un gira tiempo y me hizo regresar al pasado… aquí.

Nuevamente el silencio. Todos procesaban la información. James se levantó rápidamente por su estática esposa y la llevó a sentarse una vez mas.

-¿Fuiste tu, no es así?- preguntó de repente Marlene.

-¿Yo, que?- preguntó desconcertada la castaña mientras hipaba.

-Tu fuiste la que le dijo a los elfos domésticos que nos sacaran de la mansión… tu sabias que íbamos a morir.- no era una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

Todos miraron a la castaña esperando su respuesta. Hermione simplemente asintió con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por eso tuve que mentirles… disfrazarles mi pasado. Es muy riesgoso que lo conozcan… si Voldemort lo supiera.. los mataría- Lloraba la castaña. Hipaba descontroladamente y los brazos le temblaban.-No quería mentirles… Jamás quise hacerlo… pero era la única manera de protegerlos, ¡tienes que creerme!

Esto ultimo se lo gritó a Sirius.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer nada, sus rodillas le fallaron y comenzó a caer al suelo, pero los brazos de Sirius detuvieron su caída. No sabia en que momento se había puesto de pie, pero ahí estaba, sosteniéndola, como se lo había pedido hace una semana.

-Te juro Sirius que no quería mentirte…- le rogaba la castaña aferrándose a su camisa.

Sirius no dijo nada. Simplemente la levantó y la llevó al sillón.

Hermione suspiró. Limpió sus lagrimas y respiró varias veces. Definitivamente esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Todos estaban en silencio. Pálidos, pero en silencio. Eso desconcertaba y desesperaba a la castaña-

-¿No van a decir nada?- preguntó temerosa. Su vista clavada en sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Cuándo naciste?- preguntó Remus mirándola fijamente. No entendía.. de todo lo que le podía preguntar, ¿le preguntaba eso?

-19 de Septiembre de 1979…

-Eso es este año- exclamó Frank.

-Hermione… si entendí bien… la guerra dura por veinte años… y Voldemort sigue luchando… todos murieron y a ti te mandaron al pasado… ¿correcto?- preguntó Remus poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la castaña-

-Así es Remus…- susurró la castaña frunciendo ligeramente las cejas- pero la guerra no duró veinte años… cuando intentó matar a Harry, se quedó… sin poderes… y regresó en nuestro cuarto año.

Era demasiada información por procesar. Había pensado desde un principio no contarles nada acerca de los Horrocruxes. Ese sería su secreto con Dumbledore y McGonagall.

Nuevamente en silencio.

-¿Y que planeas hacer… con todo lo que sabes?- preguntó Charlus y sacando a todos de su ensimismo.

-Ya he estado haciendo lo que puedo con mi conocimiento… salvé a los Mckinnon… los alejé de Peter-

-¿Peter? ¿Peter es el que nos traicionó?- preguntó James abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Hermione alcanzó a ver el dolor en los ojos avellanas. Asintió pesadamente.

-¡Oh por- Lily se abrazó a James. Se miraron a los ojos. Después de todo… no era fácil.

-Mione… dinos nuestra historia… por favor- suplicó Lily.

-Lily, no creo que sea buen idea-

-¡Por favor!- espetó James.

-No les gustará… no podrán pensar en algo más…

-No importa…

-Si importa- Hermione se puso de pie.- para eso estoy aquí… para que no vuelva a suceder. Y créeme cuando te digo que es mejo que no lo sepas… que nadie de ustedes sepa nada… es para protegerlos-

-¿Protegernos? Hermione, creo que podemos decidir si- había comenzado Sirius pero lo interrumpió una enojada Hermione.

-Lo siento Sirius pero no… lo dices con tanta facilidad.. pero son mis recuerdos y tengo el derecho de guardármelos… lo viví… se de lo que hablo ¡Y tienes que creerme cuando te digo que es mejor que no sepan nada de lo que fue! ¡por que sus vidas fueron terribles! ¡muerte, traición, soledad! ¡y yo estoy aquí para evitar que la historia se repita! ¡estoy aquí dispuesta a dar mi vida si es necesario para que Harry y Ron tengan una vida normal! Ahora si me disculpan, estaré en mi habitación por si alguien tiene alguna duda que pueda responder… buenas noches.

Dejando a todos perplejos, Hermione se retiró.

Había pasado un día completo desde que les dijo la verdad. Un día en el que Hermione les había dado su espacio y los dejaba analizar la información. Una hora después de que se fuera a su habitación, llegaron Marlene y Remus diciéndole que era una excelente amiga por ayudarlos de esa manera. Remus le preguntó si verdaderamente había muerto y Hermione simplemente le sonrió con ternura asegurándole que tendría una vida larga y llena de amor y compañía. No le dijo nada de Tonks ni Teddy. Marlene simplemente le agradeció el haberle salvado su vida a ella y su familia.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó James con Lily a preguntarle acerca de Harry. De cómo era el, si había sido buen mago, si había encontrado alguna familia. Trataron de evitar preguntar muchos detalles. Después de todo, Hermione suponía que era muy difícil escuchar hablar de tu muerte y el asesinato de tu hijo. Les contó algunas historias de los buenos momentos que habían tenido juntos y de cómo los Weasley habían querido a Harry como si fuera su hijo.

Después de unas horas, llegaron los Longbottom. Hermione no les había dicho nada de su futuro. Y ellos no preguntaron. Preferían no saber. Simplemente la agradecían que fuera tan valiente y que era una excelente persona por luchar después de tanta pérdida.

Pero el nunca llegó. Nunca pasó por su habitación agradeciendo por el esfuerzo de la castaña. Nunca llegó a abrazarla diciendo que estaba muy feliz de entender su mentira. Simplemente dejó que pasara el día, y parte de la noche. Pero no llegó.

Hermione se movía en su cama. De un lado a otro. Pero no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la muerte de unos amigos perforaba sus parpados. Giraba hacia un lado, y después hacia el otro. Se tapaba el cuerpo, y se lo destapaba. Cubría con la sabana un pierna, después las dos, y luego ninguna. Ponía un cojín debajo de sus espalda, dos detrás de la cabeza. Pero simplemente no conciliaba el sueño. Miró el reloj muggle que tenía en su cabecera. Marcaba las 4:19. Perfecto. No había dormido nada.

Cansada de girar y moverse en la cama, decidió bajar a la cocina y tomar un te.

Se levantó y miró su pijama. Unos shorts blancos con rayitas rosas y una playera rosa. Bastante sencillo. Caminaba descalza por los pasillos. Bajó las escaleras y se metió a la cocina.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, el recuerdo de una pareja besándose apasionadamente difuminó su vista. Hermione meneó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, y procedió a hacerse su te. Trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible. No quería despertar a nadie.

Salió de la cocina con su té. No quería regresar a su habitación a hacer nada. Bueno… no es que fuera a hacer mucho ahí pero era mejor que estar en las cuatro paredes que la asfixiaban. Estar ahí traía tantos recuerdo. Irónico por que estaba todo el día ahí. Muchas cosas habían pasado _ahí. _

Optó por sentarse en el sillón bajo la ventana que siempre utilizaba con Sirius. Al menos el que solía ocupar. Casi dos semanas desde que la evitaba. Casi dos semanas que fueron tortura.

Miró al cielo mientras daba un sorbo. La luna se encontraba menguante y las estrellas brillaban con mucha intensidad. Ese cielo le recordaba a una de las muchas noches que había pasado con Harry y Ron durante su estadía en el bosque de Dean.

Los extrañaba tanto. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con ello. Extrañaba regañarlos o enseñarles algo. Extrañaba hablar con ellos.

_Pues háblales… _se dijo a si misma.

Tomó otro sorbo de te.

-Ayer les hablé de ti… de lo buen amigo que eras- dijo mirando con tristeza al cielo.- son grandiosos Harry… tenias toda la razón al haber estado orgulloso de ellos.

Era algo extraño. Hablar sola… pero hablaba con Harry. Hablaba con el, aunque el no le contestara. Se sintió ligeramente mejor.

-No debes de preocuparte de nada Harry… tendrás a tus padres sanos y salvos… y tu, Ronald que decías que no podía solucionarlo todo- rió la castaña ante su ultimo comentario- los extraño… mas que a nadie en este mundo… me hacen muchísima falta.

Una ligera lagrima recorrió su mejilla y fue a parar al contenido de la taza. Unas ondas se formaron en el té. Tomó otro sorbo.

-Los necesito- dijo ahora viendo a su taza. Estaba con las piernas flexionadas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos envolvían sus piernas.- los necesito… aquí conmigo… me hace falta su compañía… estoy sola otra vez….

Su voz se fue perdiendo. Tenia una mirada cargada de nostalgia. Tomó otro sorbo de te.

-Me enamoré… y ya no estaba sola… Harry, el es asombroso… se cuanto lo extrañas… el me apoyaba… pero ya no está… le mentí cuando le dije que no le mentiría… Harry, ¿qué debo hacer?... estoy sola otra vez… no quiero estar sola… Harry dime… no se que hacer, y yo siempre se que hacer. Te necesito aquí conmigo… no quiero estar sola.

Tomó todo el contenido de la taza y sintió los parpados comenzar a pesarle. Se estaba quedando dormida. Se levantó pesadamente del sillón y caminó hacia su habitación.

Dejó la taza en la mesita que estaba junto a su cama y se metió a las sabanas. Al parecer, lo único que debía de hacer para quedarse profundamente dormida, era hablar con Harry.

Rápidamente, se perdió en su inconsciente.

Soñaba con su segundo año. En su mente, las escenas vividas se repetían. Solo los momentos buenos. Solo los momentos en los que había estado con sus amigos. Todas esas experiencias que la habían hecho sentir querida y especial.

Estaba cómodamente en su cama, mientras que el sol saliente perforaba su ventana y gradualmente iluminaba la habitación. Pero ella estaba cómodamente dormida.

Seguía viendo a sus amigos en su mente.

Todo era tranquilidad.

Todo era paz, hasta que Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, al sentir la presión de una mano sobre su boca, y la figura de un hombre sobre ella.


	30. Chapter 30

-¡Hermione cálmate! Solo soy yo- dijo la voz tratando de tranquilizar a la bruja que se comenzó a mover descontroladamente.

Los ojos chocolates simplemente parpadearon aun con la mano en sus labios. Cuando Sirius estuvo seguro de que ya no iba a gritar, la dejó ir. Hermione rápidamente se sentó en su cama.

-¿Sirius, que haces aquí?- preguntó en un susurró ligeramente.

-Vengo por ti, es obvio- comentó el pelinegro sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

Un silencio incomodo cayó sobre ellos. Hermione miraba desubicada al pelinegro que evitaba su mirada.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie, e iba a su armario para tomar algo para ponerse. Optó por unos pantalones negros y el mismo suéter que había usado para ir a Hogsmeade, el día del cumpleaños de Sirius.

Antes de que el oji gris pudiera contestar, Hermione ya se había metido al baño y no tardó nada para cuando ya estaba fuera completamente vestida y su cabello estaba ligeramente mas controlado.

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó de nuevo, cuando cerró la puerta del baño detrás de ella. Estaba nerviosa. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Sabia lo que los demás pensaban acerca de ella siendo de otro… tiempo. Pero el importante era el. El no saber su opinión la estaba matando.

-Sígueme- hablo muy serio el pelinegro. Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad. Eso no era una buena señal. El oji gris meneó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a esta. Hermione le seguía los talones. Las manos de la castaña se movían de una forma nerviosa. Pasaban por las orillas del suéter o se entrelazaban frenéticamente. No podía evitar temblar. No sabía que esperar.

Sirius caminaba rumbo a las escaleras y efectivamente, bajaron por estas. Hermione se sorprendió al ver que Sirius se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cocina y no la principal.

Cuando pasaron por la cocina, Hermione se dio cuenta de el hambre que tenia , pero este no era momento para detenerse a comer algo. Sirius salió por la puerta que daba a los jardines.

No pudo evitar temblar al sentir el frio del invierno. La nieve seguía ahí. Se hundían sus pies a cada paso que daba tratando de seguir al hábil mago frente a ella. Sirius caminaba con facilidad mientras que Hermione se tamborileaba a todos lados.

Sirius se detuvo. Hermione miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban parados sobre lo que debía de ser la pequeña colina en la cual siempre se ponían a conversar. Dejo escapar un suspiro que se mezcló con el titiritar de sus dientes.

-Así que… ¿1998?- preguntó Sirius dándole la espalda. Hermione se quedó muda. Estaba impresionada. No había mucha emoción en su voz. No sabia que estaba pensando. Los hombros del heredero Black solamente se movían por la respiración, y las manos estaban a sus costados sin hacer nada.

Volteó a verla. Hermione estaba observándolo.

Sirius abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero la cerró al instante. Simplemente se puso a observarla. Tenía unas ojeras ligerísimas, y el sabia por que las tenía. A altas horas de la noche, el no podía dormir y había decidido bajar a tener un paseo como Canuto, pero la habitación estaba ocupada por una bruja que le hablaba a su mejor amigo. Estaba un poco mas delgada. En dos semanas debía de haber perdido uno o dos kilos. Se veía que estaba cansada y se reprendía por esto. El sabía que ella había mentido para protegerlos. Ahora lo entendía. Ahora sabía lo que significaba cada palabra que había dicho Hermione desde que la conoció. Esa sensación de confianza que tenía ella hacia el se debía a que efectivamente lo había conocido, todo se explicaba ahora. Los ojos de Hermione miraban sus ojos. Estaban llenos de duda. Emoción. Terror. Tantas emociones en dos pequeñas esferas. Pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Lo siento sería muy poco… no sabía como debía de disculparse. Ha decir verdad, nunca lo había hecho. Se sentía tan idiota. Ella trató de explicarle todo, pero el le dio la espalda cegado por su ira y la desconfianza. Se sentía un estúpido. Esa misma noche le había dicho que nada los separaría, y por su inhabilidad de escuchar explicaciones, la dejó llorando. Sola. Las mismas palabras que había escuchado a Hermione decirle la primera vez que conversaron. Le dijo que estaba sola y el le aseguró que no. De todos modos… la dejó sola. Quería golpearse. ¡Que ella lo golpeara!

Hermione seguía ahí de pie observando al pelinegro y las mil contorsiones que su rostro hacia.

Estuvieron en silencio por diez minutos aproximadamente.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, viento helado. Revolvía el cabello de Hermione lanzándolo por el aire. Hacia todos lados. Pero no dejaba de ver a Sirius. A decir verdad, se estaba exasperando. El muchacho simplemente no parecía capaz de decir palabra alguna, y se estaba muriendo de hambre. Ella no iba a comenzar a hablar. No era cuestión de orgullo… era cosa de dejar a Sirius a que organice su mente, por que si no, la conversación acabaría en una discusión y terminarían diciendo cosas que no quieren.

-Ven a buscarme cuando tengas algo que decir, Sirius- no habló con fuerza. De hecho, lo dijo con mucha suavidad, que se escuchaba raro. El tono no quedaba con las duras palabras.

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la cocina. Abrazó su cuerpo con sus manos y sobaba su brazos tratando de hacer a su cuerpo entrar en calor.

Rogaba por que gritara su nombre pero no lo hacía.

_Grita… por favor, grita mi nombre._

Sirius observó como su melena se movió con el viento en cuanto le dio la espalda. La estaba mirando alejarse de el, como el lo hizo con ella. Estaba congelado. Por fin el invierno lo había logrado. Lo había dejado petrificado. Pies clavados a la nieve. Brazos que no reaccionan y una boca inservible que se ha quedado muda. La veía alejarse… caminar… pero no podía gritar su nombre. No sabía si quería hablar con ella. No entendía por que actuaba de esta manera.

Cuando por fin recuperó el habla, Hermione ya había entrado a la mansión Potter.

-¿Mione?- preguntó una voz detrás de la castaña.

Hermione se sobresaltó y dejó caer los dos libros que tenía en su mano. Volteó a ver la persona que la había asustado, y sonrió enormemente al ver a Remus asomar la cabeza.

-¡Remus!, ¿cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Hermione mientras dejaba los dos libros en la mesita y se dirigía a la puerta a abrazar a su amigo.

-Hace unos minutos, me dijo Lily que estabas aquí…- sonrió. Los dos se encaminaron hacía donde había estado Hermione y se sentaron.

Hermione tomó la tetera que estaba a su lado, y le sirvió una taza de té caliente a Lupin. Este se la recibió con gusto y le dio un sorbo.

-¿Necesitabas algo?- preguntó la castaña mientras tomaba un sorbo del té que se había servido minutos antes de que llegara el hombre lobo.

-Pues, quería hablar contigo… ¿Aun no te arreglas con Sirius?- preguntó dejando su taza sobre un libro. Hermione siguió todo movimiento y frunció ligeramente los labios.

-Hola Hermione, ¿cómo haz estado? ¿cómo te va en el departamento de leyes mágicas? ¡muy bien Remus, gracias! ¡que considerado por preguntar!- rió la castaña ligeramente indignada.

Remus abrió los ojos levemente avergonzado pero rió al igual que la bruja.

-¿Cómo te va? Me han dicho que el Ministro Minchum les ha hecho pasar un rato duro…

-Así es… es un descontrol el ministerio… no sabes la cantidad de propuestas de leyes que he leído- dio un sorbo a su te- son ridículas… y se pasan aquellas que realmente no hacen un beneficio. Ha de ser como la ultima vez, y Voldemort tendrá gente que controle el ministerio.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó Remus muy interesante por el cambio radical de conversación.

-Si… en mi pasado, o en el futuro, Voldemort tenía gente muy cercana al ministro. Gente que fuera… flexible por así decirlo... en mi departamento lo puedo ver. Realmente no se está haciendo nada por la guerra. Todo es una farsa. Te lo digo yo…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Hermione?- la castaña levantó la vista de la contraportada de un libro que había tomado.

-¿Si Remus?

-Sobre mi licantropía… no dije nada frente a Marlene, ya sabes… pero quería preguntarte si yo te lo dije… en un futuro.- estaba muy curioso. Remus entendía lo delicada que puede ser la información y que era mejor no saber mucho, pero suponía que esta información era irrelevante para el futuro del mundo mágico.

-Pues no… durante mi tercer año de Hogwarts, tu eras nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Profesor? ¡wow!... no me lo puedo imaginar- Remus levantó sus manos y se llevaba el cabello hacia atrás por la sorpresa- ¿fui bueno?

Hermione dejó escapar un resoplido divertido y miró hacia abajo recordando brevemente sus clases. Regresó la mirada a los ojos color miel y sonrió.

-El mejor que tuvimos jamás… nos enseñaste de todo… le enseñaste a Harry a hacer un Patronus.- recordó el ciervo gigante que ahuyentó a todos esos dementores.

-¿Un Patronus? ¿A los trece años?- preguntó impactado el licántropo. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Hermione no podía evitar reír ligeramente. A pesar de ser su amigo y de su edad, en su mente siempre fue su amado profesor.

-Harry era un mago brillante… le hablaste mucho de sus padres y se hicieron muy cercanos- sonrió ladeando la cabeza a la izquierda- pero… cada luna llena te ausentabas. El profesor Snape te suplantaba.

-¿!Snape!? ¿Era profesor?- preguntó entre asustado y sorprendido.

-Pociones- aclaró la castaña- pero siempre quiso el puesto de Defensa.

-No me sorprende… entonces, ¿el les dijo sobre… mi?- preguntó temeroso por la respuesta. En la mente de Lupin, la broma que le jugó Sirius a Severus se reproducía.

-No, jamás se atrevería, aunque piensen lo contrario- dijo viendo con un brillo divertido- pero una de sus lecciones fue de hombres lobo… no tardé mucho en darme cuenta.

Admitió Hermione poniéndose un poco roja y viendo a sus manos.

-¿Tu… sola? Hermione, definitivamente eres la bruja mas brillante de tu edad.

Hermione comenzó a reírse sobresaltando ligeramente al ojimiel frente a ella.

-¿Qué dije?- preguntó mas para sí que para la castaña que se inclinaba hacia atrás riendo.

-Lo mismo me dijiste cuando… te confronté en el futuro- dijo Hermione mas calmada y muy sonriente.

-¡Wow! Como la misma persona… bueno, aunque seamos la misma-

-Tranquilo Remus- calmó la castaña al nervioso licántropo.- ¿qué estas haciendo? Escuché a Dorcas decir que estabas teniendo unos problemas para conseguir trabajo.

-Oh.. si- hizo una mueca de enojo, tristeza y decepción.- nadie quiere contratar a un licántropo… pero conseguí un trabajo a tiempo completo vendiendo libros mágicos escondidos en una biblioteca muggles.

-Es interesante- comentó Hermione ligeramente triste por la situación del licántropo, y mas aun sabiendo que no se mejoraría aun.

_Si tan solo hubiera una ley donde obligue a las personas a ignorar la condición… _

Hermione se sentó de repente muy derecha, sobresaltando una vez mas a Remus, que derramó unas gotas de te sobre su pantalón.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó sonriente mientras limpiaba su pantalón con una servilleta.

-Perfecta… todo esta perfecto- tranquilizó Hermione muy contenta. Ya sabia que es lo que tenía que hacer para ayudar a Remus. Sería difícil. Muy difícil. Pero no imposible. Y ella es Hermione Granger, haciendo todo lo que la gente llama imposible.

Remus llevó la taza a sus labios cuando sus ojos captaron los títulos de los libros que había tirado Hermione cuando este ingresó a la biblioteca de la mansión Potter.

-¿_Hechizos Protectores: Guía de la supervivencia? ¿Conjuros avanzados de la protección personal?_\- preguntó curioso y algo escéptico. – Hermione, la ultima vez que chequé, eres la mejor en duelo, mejor incluso que Dorcas.

Hermione rió ligeramente ante el cumplido y se puso algo roja.

-No son para mi, Remus- aceptó mirando a los libros con una ligera sonrisa.

-Oh… ¿para… ayudarnos, supongo?- preguntó temeroso. Hermione sabía lo incomodo que se ponía Remus al hablar de cosas que no conocía. Como el futuro.

-Si… hay tantas cosas que hacer- comentó Hermione sin profundizar en el tema. Remus le sonrió agradecido.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras que Hermione se terminaba su te y observaba a Remus tomar los libros y leer la contraportada mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su te, hasta que se lo terminó. Dejó la taza en la mesita del lado del silloncito en el que estaba, juntó los libros en una torre y los puso en la mesa.

-¿Aun no te arreglas con Sirius?- Repitió la pregunta con la que había llegado.

Hermione se quedó en silencio meditando su respuesta.

-No. No hemos hablado a decir verdad.- la ultima vez que cruzaron palabra, fue cuando tuvieron un intento fallido de hablar acerca de todo, el día después de que les dijo la verdad. Eso hacia, casi tres semanas peleados, una semana de que sabia la verdad, y seis días desde que no cruzaban palabra alguna. Hermione suspiró triste. Era exactamente como hace un año. Hasta las fechas. Recordaba perfectamente como se habían distanciado ligeramente dos meses, después de que el pelinegro se enterara de su cicatriz. Ahora se distanciaron al saber toda la historia que hay detrás de la marca. Irónico.

-¿Lo has intentado?- preguntó Remus recargándose en su silla y poniendo los dedos de las manos en un triangulo. Hermione le dio la impresión de un psicólogo muggle.

-Pues… el lo intentó- levantó las cejas.- pero no dijo nada… le pedí que me buscara cuando tuviera algo que decir.

La castaña levantó ligeramente la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Orgullo?- preguntó incrédulo el licántropo, interpretando las palabras de Hermione como algo frio hacia el pelinegro de la conversación.

-No es orgullo Remus… intenté explicarle las cosas cuando supo que mentía, y se como se pone él con que haya mentido, pero ofrecí contarle la verdad y el simplemente se fue… no me ha hablado desde entonces y considero que ahora que sabe todo, el debe de ser el que se acerque a mi, y no al revés.

-Pero… el ya se acercó.- razonó Remus frunciendo ligeramente las cejas tratando de entender.

-¡Si, y no dijo nada!... no me dijo nada. – espetó la castaña al principio pero después su voz se calmó y llegó a ser un susurro, mas para ella, pero bien captado por el oído lobuno.

-Hermione, tu sabes como es Sirius con las mentiras y jamás pasó por su mente que la mentira mas grande vendría de ti. Ahora sabe la verdad, y lo conozco de toda la vida, el entiende… sabe por qué lo hiciste, pero ahí sigue el dolor. Te puedo decir que esta mas enojado con el mismo que contigo. El te ama Hermione- Hermione despegó la vista de los ojos miel- el te ama mas que a nadie y se reprocha por lo que pasó… dale tiempo, verás que se va a acercar.- Remus se puso de pie dispuesto a irse- les recomiendo… que hablen mas pronto que tarde… son tiempos difíciles.

Remus se puso a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la biblioteca dejando a Hermione con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza.

-¡Remus! ¿por tiempos difíciles dices que alguno podría…?- no terminó la frase. No podía. Pero sintió que su corazón se estrujaba.

-Simplemente digo, que es mejor tener la cabeza despejada estando allá afuera…- sonrió ligeramente el licántropo y salió. Hermione se quedó viendo donde había estado el hombre lobo y suspiró.

-La fuente es confiable… será un ataque sorpresa a la familia Westenberg. Sucederá mañana por la noche. Cuando los Mortifagos lleguen, la familia ya va a haber sido reubicada y estarán ustedes esperándolos.- Gruño Moody caminando frente al pequeño grupo de personas que estaban ahí.

James, Sirius, Dorcas y Frank eran los que habían sido llamados para la misión. Al principio habían estado algo recios a ser separados de sus esposas o novios, excepto Sirius. Pero ordenes son ordenes. Y su deber era proteger a aquellos que lo necesitaba. Ya sea como aurores o como miembros de la orden. A veces ambos.

-¿Quién es la fuente?- preguntó Dorcas seria e inexpresiva como siempre.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Meadows!- Regañó el mago que se paró frente a ella.

-Pero, ¿qué si es una trampa?- curioseó James algo dudoso. En su mente estaba simplemente una pelirroja y lo poco que llevaban casado. El esperaba toda una vida junto a ella, y una trampa no se iba a meter en sus planes.

-¡Potter! ¿duda de mi habilidad de saber si mi información en certera?- cuestionó el auror con ojos entrecerrados viendo al de anteojos. James simplemente resopló pero negó. Mejor ya no hablar o el hombre los mataría el mismo.

-Muy bien…- comenzó a hablar Charlus mientras se ponía de pie algo cansado por la pequeña discusión.

Debido a la guerra, el ministro había nombrado a Moody como jefe del departamento de aurores junto con Charlus. De esta manera, se podían elaborar mas planes de protección y palabrerías nerviosas para la razón. En fin.

-¡Potter!- ambos, Charlus y James voltearon a ver a Moody, que rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca- junior… dile a esa pelirroja tuya que tiene papeleo que hacer mañana por la noche.

James resopló. Su esposa se molestaría por no poder ir a la misión y estaría inaguantable cuando sepa que tiene que hacer papeleo.

-Bueno… se reunirán con Moody mañana en la entrada muggle del ministerio, a las siete de la tarde. En punto. Y se desaparecerán juntos a la casa de los Westenberg.- habló con fuerza Charlus, viendo a los cuatro miembros.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala de la mansión Potter. Charlus tenía en sus piernas varios archivos del departamento de aurores y los revisaba escrupulosamente. Dorea se encontraba leyendo al igual que Hermione.

Los chicos habían salido a una misión hace unos veinte minutos aproximadamente, y fue en ese momento en el que la castaña bajó a reunirse con los señores de la casa. No quería ver a Sirius. Se estaba volviendo una experta en evitarlo y no le gustaba. Lo odiaba a decir verdad. Lily regresaría del ministerio en unas cuantas horas. Había estado enojadísima por tener que hacer papeleo, pero no había mucho que hacer mas que obedecer.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, Dorea bajó su libro y lo dejó en sus piernas. Levantó la mirada y observó a la bruja que estaba enfrascada en un pesado libro de la biblioteca de la mansión.

-Hermione…- la castaña levantó sus ojos para fijarlos en los azules- creo que no te hemos dicho lo mucho que apreciamos lo que estas haciendo.

Hermione se desconcertó y entrecerró los ojos. Simplemente estaba leyendo.

-Ayudar a tus amigos… nuestro hijo.. Harry, nuestro nieto- explicó la matriarca.

Hermione simplemente se quedó callada. No sabia que decir. Ni siquiera debían de agradecerle. Ella lo hacia por… por que le nacía del corazón.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Dorea- le quitó importancia la castaña retomando su lectura.

-Nada de eso Hermione. Se requiere mucha valentía para cambiar la situación de las cosas- sonrió con mucha ternura la madre de James.

Hermione simplemente sonrió. Incomoda por no saber que hacer y avergonzada por la atención.

Dorea miró la expresión de la castaña y sonrió con ternura negando con la cabeza y retomando por igual, su lectura.

Los minutos comenzaban a pasar y el único sonido que se alcanzaba a escuchar era el de las hojas pasar. Ya sean las de los archivos del ministerio o las de los libros. También se escuchaba el golpear de la cerámica de la taza de te de Charlus, cuando este colocaba la taza sobre su platito. Se escuchaba el movimiento de las manecillas, caminar un poco a cada minuto.

_Crack_

Dorea levantó la vista como buscando a alguien.

Pinky no estaba en ningún lugar.

Dorea frunciendo ligeramente los labios regresó su vista al libro que estaba por terminar. Los otros dos parecieron no darse cuenta del ruido.

Unos minutos comenzaron a pasar y el silencio estaba nuevamente sobre ellos.

El sonido de una maceta rompiéndose causó que los tres calmados magos levantaran la mirada ligeramente asustados.

-La misión no pudo haber terminado tan rápido, ¿o si Charlus?- preguntó Dorea con duda y miedo a la vez, viendo fijamente la puerta principal, origen del ruido. Hermione sabia que la esposa del auror quería considerar que los causantes del ruido eran James y Sirius, pero algo le decía que no.

-Me temo que no, Do- el tono del padre de James era calmado. Hermione se hubiera tranquilizado solo de escucharlo, si no fuera por que estaba viéndolo poner los archivos a un lado, levantarse con la varita en mano.

_Crack_

Rápidamente Hermione se puso de pie sacando su varita y apuntándola a la puerta, sin importarle que el libro se había caído de su regazo y que había perdido la pagina en la que estaba leyendo.

Dorea estaba paralizada en su silla. Ojos bien abiertos y labios fuertemente apretados.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, la puerta explotó. Miles de pedazos de madera salieron volando en todas direcciones y una nube de polvo impedía que vieran a quienquiera que había volado su puerta.

Charlus levantó aun mas la varita y Dorea por fin reaccionó poniéndose de pie y sacando su varita. Hermione del susto pegó un pequeño brinco pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando de en medio de la nube, un rayo rojo salió volando sin dirección alguna. El hechizo dio a parar a uno de los jarrones rompiéndolo en añicos. Mientras Hermione escuchaba el rompimiento, de la nube de polvo que se comenzaba a disipar, salieron cinco enmascarados. Mortifagos.

Hermione abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Este debió de ser el momento en el que mataban a los Potter. Y ella tenía que estar en medio de todo.

-¡Avada Kadevra! – gritó un Mortífago apuntando su varita al auror. Charlus hábilmente desvió el hechizo y comenzó un duelo con su atacante y otro enmascarado.

Al igual que el hombre, Hermione comenzó a pelear contra dos enmascarados. Uno de ellos era bastante bueno, Hermione se atrevía a decir que prácticamente estaban en el mimo nivel, y le daba la sensación de haber peleado ya con el. El otro Mortífago no era tan habilidoso.

-Crucio- gritó el menos habilidoso

-Protego, ¡petrificus totalus- la velocidad de Hermione fue tanta que el Mortífago no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó de espalda con los ojos abiertos de par en par bajo su mascara.

Ahora solamente estaban el y ella. A su alrededor, se escuchaban los gritos de los Mortifagos, así como de los Potter, con los hechizos que lanzaban. Escuchaba la piedra romperse cuando los rayos chocaban con esta. Se desprendían grandes pedazos de la pared y caía al piso formando espirales de humos.

-¡Crucio!- gritó el enmascarado frente a Hermione y el hechizo le dio de llenó en el abdomen. Hermione se mordió los labios fuertemente para no gritar, causando que sus dientes se llenaran de sangre. A pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse de pie, Hermione no pudo mas y cayó de rodilla con las manos en puño. Un pequeño grito de dolor se escapó después de unos segundos. El enmascarado comenzó a reír.

-¿No te gusta sangre sucia?- preguntó cínico el Mortífago. Hermione dio un respingo. Conocía esa voz. Levantó la mirada desde el piso y se fijó en la sonrisa torcida del Mortífago. Dejaba ver unos dientes amarillentos y chuecos.

-¡Mulciber!- espetó enojada la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a lanzar hechizos no verbales hacia el enmascarado, que retrocedía sin oportunidad de contra atacar a la furiosa leona.

Un enmascarado voló por el aire entre el duelo, chocando con uno de los ventanales y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Varios de los cristales volaron hacia Hermione y Karl, causándoles unos pequeños cortes en los brazos, cuando se cubrieron el rostro. A pesar de la sangre que corría por sus brazos, los dos duelistas seguían luchando.

-¡Creí que podías mas!- se burló el Slytherin, dándole tiempo perfecto a Hermione para lanzar un hechizo.

-¡_Inmovilus_!- los movimientos de Mulciber se vieron afectados por el hechizo, quedándose como piedra.- ¡_Incarcerus_!.

Unas sogas como serpientes se enredaron alrededor del cuerpo del Mortífago, haciéndolo caer como costal en el frio mármol

Hermione se giró para ver a Charlus que seguía luchando contra los dos enmascarados. Estaba en buena condición. Un pequeño corte sobre la ceja izquierda que emanaba sangre pero fuera de eso y unos raspones, estaba bien.

-¡Depulso!- gritó Hermione hacia uno de los enmascarados que había intentado mandar una maldición asesina, fallando por centímetros. Cuando el Mortífago salió volando, el otro duelista miró a su compañero caer muy lejos. Mientras tanto, Charlus hizo un movimiento con su varita que expulso una luz muy brillante azul y salió volando por la ventana que había sido rota previamente. Un _patronus_.

Trotó ligeramente para acercarse a Charlus y ayudarlo con el ultimo Mortífago, cuando por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Dorea se desbalanceaba.

La madre de Potter había pisado una de las rocas que se habían desprendido de la chimenea y había perdido el balance, dándole tiempo al Mortífago con el que luchaba, para lanzarle una maldición.

Todo comenzó a suceder en cámara lenta para la castaña. Todo se movía suavemente.

Comenzó a correr. Sus zancadas parecían suceder a menos de un kilometro por hora. Su cabello parecía estar bajo el agua mientras chocaba con su rostro. Todo era lento. Miró al Mortífago pronunciar lentamente el hechizo. La maldición asesina. Hermione abrió los ojos de sorpresa. El rayo verde salió deliberadamente desde la punta de la varita. Hermione mordió sus labios rotos y se acercaba a Dorea. Esta intentaba levantar la varita fuertemente tomada pero el rayo ya estaba muy cerca. Se escuchó el grito del padre de James. Hermione saltó en el aire.

Ya tenían a casi todos los Mortifagos apresados. James y Sirius luchaban con un Mortífago, mientras que Frank y Dorcas desaparecían llevando a unos cuantos al ministerio, para ser procesados y llevados a Azkaban. Moody fue el primero en salir de la casa, con dos Mortifagos inconscientes.

-¡Desmaius!- gritó James mandando a volar al Mortífago en el aire. En cuanto tocó el suelo. Desapareció.

Sirius resopló con enojo, pateando el piso. James simplemente maldijo.

Sirius volteó a ver a su mejor amigo. Tenía un feo corte en su frente y los pantalones rotos. Se alcanzaba a ver un poco de sangre pero estaba en buenas condiciones. Sirius tenía una cortada en el cuello, desde detrás de la oreja hasta su clavícula, que emanaba sangre, pero no era mortal. El resto de su cuerpo estaba perfecto.

Sirius comenzó a reír. Otra batalla, y habían sobrevivido.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¡se escapó!- gritó molesto James. Pasó su mano izquierda por su cabello- ¡maldición!

-James, cálmate.

-¿Cómo me voy a calmar? Es otro maldito Mortífago allá fuera, Sirius.

Sirius simplemente quedó en silencio. James tenía razón.

Se quedó viendo a su alrededor. La casa estaba prácticamente destruida. Al menos esa habitación. La lucha no había durado mucho. Veinte minutos cuando mucho. Rápidamente habían dejado inconscientes a dos de los encapuchados y los duelo comenzaron después. No fue muy diferente a otras. Habían salvado a los señores Westenberg y debía de estar feliz. Pero algo sucedía en su pecho. Una repentina sensación de perdida.

-¿James?- preguntó dispuesto a contarle de su malestar, pero algo lo interrumpió.

Una luz azulada muy brillante, sin forma aparente iluminó la obscura habitación. Una ligera luz azul sobre todos los objetos. James y Sirius apuntaban su varita directamente a la esfera de luz. Miraban dudosos los espirales de luz que volaban a su alrededor. Se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz familiar salir de este.

_Ataque en Mansión Potter_

Sirius y james se voltearon a ver con terror en los ojos. Sus corazones repentinamente mas pesados. Eran unas cuantas palabras pero cargadas de significado. Llenas de posibilidades

Sin tener que decir nada, ambos giraron sobre sus talones y desaparecieron.

Los pies de Sirius cayeron en la nieve a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba la puerta. De donde se suponía que estaba la puerta. Ahora había un hoyo. Sirius se quedó paralizado sin querer entrar. No se escuchaba nada. Todo era silencio.

Miró a su lado. James estaba igual que el. No lo había escuchado llegar.

El repentino sonido de algo rompiéndose dentro de la casa, los hizo reaccionar y comenzaron a correr los pocos metros que les faltaba. En cuanto Sirius cruzó la puerta vio lo que sucedió. Sintió su corazón caérsele a los pies.

s e jugsto de Defensa.

anos- sonrido profesor.

as Artes Obscuras


	31. Chapter 31

El repentino sonido de algo rompiéndose dentro de la casa, los hizo reaccionar y comenzaron a correr los pocos metros que les faltaba. En cuanto Sirius cruzó la puerta vio lo que sucedió. Sintió su corazón caérsele a los pies.

La casa que conocía desde que comenzó Hogwarts, estaba destruida. Al menos, el recibidor. Parte de la escalera estaba hecha pedazos y la mesa de cristal estaba cuarteada. Había hoyos en las paredes y manchas negruzcas en formas de estallidos, llenaban el piso, las paredes y el techo. Marcas de donde los hechizos habían rebotado.

-¡Mama!- gritó James golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Sirius, para correr hacia la mujer que estaba sentada en un sillón llorando. Charlus estaba junto a su esposa, sobándole la espalda tratando de calmarla. Pero no estaba ella.

Miró por cada rincón de la habitación, pero no vio su cabello enmarañado. No estaban sus ojos chocolates por ningún lado. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su mente se llenó de pensamientos que le mataban el corazón.

Volteaba su cabeza desesperado hacia todos lados tratando de buscarla pero no estaba. Simplemente Hermione no se encontraba en la habitación. Comenzó a caminar hacia los padres de James. Con una ojeada rápida, pudo decir que estaban con bien. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Su estomago le punzaba del terror.

-¿Hermione?- su voz estaba rota. Llena de miedo. Prácticamente no la escuchó. Sus oídos estaban inundados con el sonido de su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Dorea levantó la mirada para posarla sobre los ojos grises abiertos de par en par. La mirada de la mujer estaba llena de dolor pero no dijo nada. Los ojos azules vidriosos que mostraban que la señora no tenía palabra alguna. Sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados. Sirius retrocedió torpemente negando con la cabeza ligeramente pero violentamente. No lo podía creer. Se rehusaba a creerlo.

-No… no, no, no…- susurraba incrédulo. Eso no podía estar pasando.

Levantó sus manos y las entrelazó con su cabello. Los Potter lo veían con tristeza y ligero desconcierto. No podía pensar con claridad. Sus ojos vagaban por todos lados, pero no se detenían en un lugar fijo. Su corazón luchaba por escapar de su pecho. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella?

-¿Sirius?- fue su voz. Sonaba dulce y aterciopelada. Y detrás de el.

Con el corazón latiendo mas violentamente aun, giró.

Ahí estaba ella, parada en la puerta de la cocina con un te en la mano, viéndolo con incertidumbre. Sirius la miró. Tenía cortes en los brazos y un corte en la ceja. El cabello alborotado. Se veía cansada. Pero ahí estaba. Estaba viva.

No pensó en sus acciones. Simplemente se movía de acuerdo a sus impulsos.

Sin saber en que momento, ya estaba frente a ella. Levantó sus manos y apresó su rostro, atrayéndola hacia el y secuestrando sus labios con pasión.

La castaña abrió los ojos. Sonrió. Ahí estaba el. Tenía un brazo debajo de su cabeza y el otro a su costado. Tenía mechones de cabello sobre su rostro y los labios estaban ligeramente entre abiertos. Su torso expuesto dejando a Hermione apreciar todos los tatuajes que cubrían su piel. La sabana de la cama de Hermione tapaba lo suficiente, pero dejaba ver unas entradas bien marcadas. Una de sus piernas estaba desparramada fuera del alcance de la tela.

Hermione comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Con la punta de sus dedos trazaba figuras en la mejilla del pelinegro. Una ligera barbaba se asomaba y Hermione juraba que no había posibilidad de verlo mas hermoso que en ese momento. Lo amaba tanto. Lo había extrañado tanto.

Sirius sonrió al sentir los gestos cariñosos de su bruja.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, Sirius le empujó la cintura, moviéndola a un costado, y el se pegó a su cuerpo. La espalda de la castaña en contacto con el abdomen de Sirius. Hermione sentía el rostro de Black en cabello. Ella miraba hacia la ventana. Sirius tomaba posesivamente la cintura de Hermione mientras la castaña tenía su mano derecha sobre la de Sirius y su izquierda estaba bajo su mejilla izquierda.

-Hmm…- ronroneó Sirius- no sabes cuanto te extrañé…

Su voz fue apenas un susurró. Hermione lo escuchó por que lo dijo en su oído. El rozar de su aliento causó que se erizara la piel de la castaña. Hermione se apretó mas al abrazo del pelinegro.

-Yo aun mas- susurró de la misma manera la castaña cerrando los ojos y apreciando el momento.

-Verte lejos… la verdad no funcionaba…- admitió Sirius poniéndose repentinamente serio. Hermione giró en su abrazo para estar frente a el. Pecho con pecho. Nariz con nariz. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás para verlo mejor. Sus ojos cargados con sinceridad- era terrible…

-También lo fue para mi- admitió Hermione con dolor, recordando las noches en las que lloró.

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti… cuando me fui, aquella mañana, no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que te había dejado sola… sabía que debía de haber una explicación pero no paré a escucharte… te dejé sola, sabiendo lo que te afectaría-

-Pero te mentí Sirius… lo que siempre prometí no hacer-

-Tuviste que hacerlo. Ahora entiendo, ahora se… cuando dijiste… de donde vienes y tu historia… no sabía como acercarme a ti.

-Sirius-

-Lamento haber tardado tanto… lamento haberte dejado sola, cuando prometí no hacerlo nunca… verte lejos, el no verte… no funcionaba. No podía pensar en otra cosa durante el día. Tus besos, tus caricias… creía… perdí la confianza creyendo que esto ya no iba a sanar. Que lo nuestro… no iba a ser como antes. Intentaba borrar tus besos de mi memoria… simplemente me cansaba de intentarlo. Pero ayer… cuando no te vi, no podía pensar. No sabía que iba a ser si te perdía. Mione…

-Sirius, está bien. Ahora todo está bien.

-No podía impedir verte diferente… has cambiado-

-Soy la misma, Sirius. La misma Hermione que conociste. Solo diferente historia- tranquilizaba Hermione ligeramente asustada por las palabras del pelinegro. Su mano estaba sobre el rostro del oji gris y lo miraba con tanta intensidad que Sirius dejó de hablar. Era esclavo de su mirada.

-No puedo perderte- suplicó con la voz Sirius. Hermione estaba fija en el mar de plata. Sabía que el heredero Black hablaba con suplicia. Le rogaba que nunca lo fuera a dejar. Sin saber por que, Hermione sintió un familiar estrujamiento de su corazón.

-Jamás te dejaré… nunca- prometió la castaña. Sirius suspiró con alivio.

Con una de sus ásperas manos, acarició la mejilla de Hermione. Esta se recargó ligeramente en el gesto.

-¿Qué sucedió ayer exactamente?- cuestionó en un susurro el joven con una ceja levantada.

-Eh… bueno pues nos estaban atacando, ya sabes… y estaban por asesinar a Dorea. Me lancé en el aire y la derribé. El hechizo no nos dio por suerte… Los Mortifagos usaron la ligera distracción y huyeron- habló la castaña rápidamente, y finalmente unió sus miradas. Se vieron por unos segundo silenciosos.

Granger extendió su cuello para besar al hombre que la volvía loca. Se besaron con ternura. Con cariño. Un beso sencillo pero cargado de amor.

Hermione se separó y colocó su mano en el pecho del oji gris. Sintió el cuero alrededor de su cuello. Tomó la figura de las reliquias de la muerte y sonrió. No se lo había quitado.

-Nunca te lo quites- rió la castaña, pero Sirius alcanzó a ver la orden entre sus palabras y en su tono calmado.

-Tu tampoco te quites el tuyo- exigió Sirius mirando al pequeño circulo plateado que caía por entre los pechos desnudos de la castaña.

-Jamás- prometió con una sonrisa.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera reclamar sus labios una vez mas, Hermione se puso de pie, y con ella la sabana, dejando expuesto a Sirius, que no hizo mucho para tapar su desnudes. Simplemente observó como la castaña se ponía de pie sin darse cuenta de que se llevaba con ella la sabana. Miró como la suave tela se deslizaba como agua por la piel cremosa de Hermione, exponiendo el cuerpo que había tomado por solamente dos noches. Cada centímetro de ella, explorado y conquistado por Black. La amaba. Adoraba cada cicatriz de ella. No importaba la historia, no importaba lo horrenda. Miró a la castaña caminar meneando ligeramente sus caderas para encerrarse en el baño. Escuchó el agua correr. Sonrió. Era toda para el.

-¡Miren quien se dignó a bajar!- se burlaba James al ver a los dos magos que bajaban recién bañados y tomados de las manos.

La sala había sido reconstruida y limpiada por Dorea. James y Charlus tuvieron que remplazar la puerta, puesto que esta era una perdida total. Era como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Cállate Cornamenta, que puedo hablar de muchas cosas que han sucedido en tu vida marital- regresó la burla el pelinegro causando que James pusiera los ojos en blanco y Lily, que estaba a su lado, se pusiera de un tono encendido de rojo. Hermione simplemente se rió.

Lily y James estaban frente a la nueva mesa de cristal, tomando el correo del día y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Fueron seguidos por Sirius y Hermione. Dentro, estaba Charlus tomando un café que humeaba y Dorea se encontraba haciendo el desayuno.

-¡Huele delicioso!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius. Se voltearon a ver y simplemente se encogieron de hombros. Las chicas rieron.

Se sentaron los seis en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar la deliciosa comida que preparó Dorea. Casi no se escuchaba ninguna conversación. Todos morían de hambre y atacaban sus platos con los tenedores.

Cuando por fin habían terminado, Dorea elaboró un sencillo hechizo no verbal y los platos salieron flotando hacia al fregadero, donde se comenzaron a lavar. Hermione sonreía ampliamente mientras se dejaba abrazar por Sirius.

-Creo que ya es hora…- comentó Dorea con un dejé de tristeza mas para sí misma, que para los demás.

-¿De que es hora, Do?- preguntó Charlus mientras bajaba una de las cartas del ministerio con las causas de muerte del día anterior. Hermione sonrió al ver que eran pocas.

-Creo que es hora de que Sirius y Hermione se muden a su propia habitación- Hermione escupió un poco del jugo que estaba tomando, poniéndose roja y disculpándose mientras secaba las gotas de la mesa.

-Pero mamá-

-Nada de peros James… ¡prácticamente parecen esposos!- exclamó Dorea. Hermione estaba rojísima avergonzada por que Dorea sabía lo que pasó en su habitación. Probablemente las dos veces.

-¿P-por qué nos debemos de m-mudar a una habitación?- preguntó sin mirar a nadie la castaña.

-Pues… ¿se van a casar no es así?- Hermione simplemente enrojeció mas, causando que Sirius soltara una risitas deleitado por la rojez de su bruja.

-Pues, lo hemos hablado, pero-

-Con eso basta- declaró la matriarca. Hermione frunció las cejas sin entender.

-Mione… mamá nos hizo prometer a Sirius y a mi durante nuestro quinto año que no nos mudaremos al casar… que viviremos aquí. Algo así como para estar cerca de los nietos- le explicó James a Hermione.

-¿Cómo que algo así? ¡Efectivamente es para estar cerca de mis nietos! Nietos que se están tardando en llegar- ahora fue el turno de Lily de ponerse roja.

Hermione estaba ligeramente confundida. James y Lily murieron en el Valle de Godric. No en la mansión Potter. Los Potter… ellos debieron de haber muerto la noche anterior. Seguramente… no. No cuadraba. Ellos se fueron a vivir al Valle de Godric, para esconderse de Voldemort, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Sirius sacudiendo ligeramente a Hermione del brazo.

-¿Eh? ¿qué? No nada….- desvió el tema la castaña negando con la cabeza. Sirius se encogió de hombros, y se puso de pie. James lo imitó. Tanto Lily como Hermione miraron extrañadas a los pelinegros. Sirius y James no parecieron darse cuenta de las miradas extrañadas de sus brujas y le dieron un beso a la mejilla.

-Adiós familia- sonrió James mientras caminaba a la puerta de la cocina.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Lily con tono mandón y demandante.

-Lily… hoy sale la nueva colección de pelotas de Quidditch. Sirius y yo tenemos boletos para la inauguración desde noviembre, no me digas que lo olvidaste.

Hermione, Lily y Dorea asintieron comprendiendo. Charlus simplemente sonreía. Le había enseñado bien a ese muchacho.

-Claro, ¿cómo es posible de que me pudiera olvidar de un par de pelotitas?- rodó los ojos la pelirroja.

James y Sirius y para sorpresa de todas Charlus también, jadearon sorprendidos y ofendidos.

-Florecita… ¿un par de pelotitas?- cuestionó indignado Sirius.

-¿C-como te atreves Lily?- James tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Basta de su acto… y apresúrense que van a llegar tarde- reía Hermione.

-Mi bruja es tan considerada- alardeó el heredero Black, dándole un beso largo en la mejilla y salieron disparados por la puerta.

Hermione y Lily suspiraron. Tendrían que lidiar con ambos cuando regresen con su par de pelotitas.

Hermione se encontraba leyendo uno de los muchos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca de la mansión Potter.

Estaba sentada con las piernas flexionadas y el libro recargado en sus rodillas. Se había colocado un hechizo calentador y se encontraba sentada en la pequeña colina que utilizaba para conversar con Sirius. Había convocado una manta y la hechizó para ser impermeable. Se sentó sobre ella y llevaba esperando por Sirius la mayor parte de la tarde. En aproximadamente una hora el sol se metería.

Estaba cambiando de pagina cuando escuchó sus pasos. Calmados. Confiados. Tan suyos. Sonrió cuando lo sintió sentarse detrás de ella. Las piernas abiertas, una a cada lado de la castaña. Sus brazos pasaron sobre los hombros de Hermione y se unieron las manos del pelinegro sobre el libro de Hermione.

-Estaba leyendo eso- sonrió la castaña girando su cuello para ver al sonriente oji gris.

-Exacto… estabas- explicó.

-Hasta que llegaste y tapaste la pagina- regresó su mirada sobre el libro. Sabía que ya no iba a poder leer así que con cuidado sacó el libro de debajo de las manos de Sirius, marcó la pagina y lo puso a un lado. Sus manos envolvieron las de Sirius y se recargó mas cómodamente en su pecho.

Sirius colocó su mentón en la cima de la cabeza de la castaña, unos chinos enroscándose sobre la piel y la cortísima barba de Sirius. Hermione cerró los ojos imaginándoselo. Lo tenía detrás de ella peor aun así le gustaba ver su rostro tras sus parpados.

Nariz recta. Cabello negro como la noche. Ligeramente ondulado. Los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro le llegaban a los pómulos mientras que el resto ligeramente sobre la quijada. Su rostro algo cuadrado, marcado muy bien por la fuerte quijada. Los ojos grises. Cargados de emociones. Hermosos. Cejas negras rectas que acentuaban lo claro de sus ojos. Una ligera barba de dos o tres días que crecía. Labios de tamaño perfecto. Ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados. Ligeramente bronceado.

-¿Qué piensas?- la sacó de su ensimismo.

-Nada- sonrió abrazándose aun mas a Sirius y ladeando la cabeza para olerlo mejor. Olía tan delicioso. Un olor que despertaba todos sus sentidos. Veneno de buen sabor. Su paraíso y su tentación. Adicción. La ponía débil de las rodillas. Aceleraba su corazón. Una enfermedad sin cura. Se volvía lentamente adicta. La perdía y la volvía loca.

Su mente comenzó a vagar. A pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Había llegado en 1977, pero ya estaba en 1979… 1979… ese año nacía. Abrió los ojos lentamente entendiendo algo.

Ese año renacería… en unos cuantos mese su madre daría a luz. Traería al mundo a una bruja que en once años comenzaría a atender Hogwarts…

-Voy a renacer- dijo de repente la castaña. Sirius se extraño por el comentario pero sonrió de lado.

-Se el efecto que causo- alardeó. Hermione lo empujó ligeramente con su espalda.

-Me refiero… a que voy a nacer de nuevo… en unos meses. Otra Hermione Granger.

Sirius meditó unos minutos su posible respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó dudoso. Sabía que sería un problema, al menos en once años, pero quería ayudar a Hermione en todo lo posible. Esto era importante y no la dejaría sola.

-No lo se… no lo había pensado a decir verdad. Pero tenemos que tener un plan.

-Y si, cuando llegue el tiempo… le pedimos que se cambie el nombre… al menos para el mundo mágico- propuso Sirius no sabiendo muy bien si sería posible.

-No creo… en algún momento la verán como me veo yo ahora… sin las cicatrices claro, pero el parecido sería demasiado- razonó Hermione frunciendo las cejas y los labios.

-Entonces… cuando cumpla los once años y McGonagall le lleve por primera vez al callejón Diagon… la alteraremos físicamente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó interesada la castaña. Ese plan comenzaba a no sonar tan descabellado.

-Si… ya sabes… modificarle permanentemente el color del cabello. Incluso la forma, ya sabes… no tan rebelde. Cambiarle los ojos también. Creo que con eso bastaría.

-Entonces, cambiar el color de los ojos y el cabello permanente. Al igual que la forma de mi, digo su, cabello?- preguntó Hermione. Definitivamente ese plan podía funcionar.

-Exacto…

-¿Qué colores propones?- preguntó divertida la castaña.

-El cabello rubio y lacio… ojos azules… definitivamente será otra persona… el mismo nombre, pero nadie se dará cuenta de que son la misma persona… será meramente una coincidencia.

-Me gusta… - admitió la castaña imaginándose de esa manera.

-Me gustas mas así- besó su mejilla.

-Extrañaba esto… a nosotros…. Hablando como siempre- confesó la castaña mientras sobaba la mano de Sirius con mucho cariño.

-Yo también…

el silencio se hizo entre ambos. Comenzaban a ver al sol descender en el cielo. Listo para irse.

La piel de Hermione se erizó cuando sintió los labios de Sirius dejar un rastro de fuego bajo sus labios por todo el cuello.

-¿Hermione?- susurró ganando una respuesta inentendible.- ¿Recuerdas en año nuevo… cuando hablé de ser mas feliz?- preguntó sorprendiendo a la castaña.

Claro que lo recordaba… no lo podía olvidar. Sirius y ella casándose… era algo que definitivamente quería.

-Claro que recuerdo- sonrió girando a ver al pelinegro que la miraba con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas y mucha seriedad en el rostro.

-James y yo tuvimos un ligero desvío en nuestra ida a la inauguración de Quidditch- admitió. Hermione lo miró dudosa mientras que el metía una mano al bolsillo de su túnica y sacaba una cajita de terciopelo negra.

Hermione jadeó de sorpresa levantando las manos para tapar sus labios.

Sirius abrió la caja dejando ver una sortija de compromiso. El circulito era de oro blanco y había un pequeño diamante negro en forma circular. Era perfecto.

-Hermione Jean Granger… no me importa de que tiempo seas… solo quiero que el resto de tu vida aquí, la pases junto a mi…. ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- preguntó sin nervios ni nada por el estilo. Conocía a esa bruja y las expresiones en su mirada le decían todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-S-s-si. ¡si! Obviamente, claro que quiero, si quiero- contestó atropelladamente la castaña.

Sirius sacó la sortija de la cajita y la deslizó por el dedo que ya había extendido.

Hermione miró unos cuantos segundo al hermoso diamante que le recordaba a su futuro esposo y tomó su rostro para besarlos. Besarlo con pasión.

-Basta James- regañó Lily sin voltear a ver a su esposo. Estaba sentada en uno de los largos sillones de la sala con las piernas estiradas y un libro muy pesado en manos. James estaba junto a ella y de vez en cuando soltaba una de sus nuevas Snitch que volaban alrededor de la pelirroja, distrayéndola de su animada lectura.

-Lily pélame- suplicaba el de anteojos por la atención de su bruja. Lily sonrió ligeramente al escuchar el tono y simplemente levantó los ojos. Rió al ver a su esposo haciendo pucheritos.

-Esta bien, James- bajó si libro cerrándolo cuidadosamente y mirando a su esposo con una ceja levantada- ¿qué quieres hacer?

James miró pícaramente a la pelirroja y estaba a punto de decir algo no del todo apto para decirlo fuera de la seguridad de su habitación, cuando Hermione entró siendo jalada por Sirius desde la puerta principal.

-¡Familia! ¡Oh! James, Lily que bueno que están aquí- los miró Sirius y caminó rápidamente hacia ellos con Hermione corriendo detrás para mantener el paso- ¡Dorea! ¡Charlus!

La madre de James salió de detrás de la puerta de la cocina con un trapo en las manos secándolas de alguna cosa, y Charlus asomó su cabeza por la puerta de su despacho, que se encontraba en una de las muchas habitación es que habían detrás de la escalera de mármol. En cuestión de segundos, ambos estaban junto a Sirius y una Hermione ligeramente roja.

La noche ya había caído y la habitación estaba iluminada por el gran candelabro que colgaba del techo, unas cuantas velas y antorchas y la chimenea que le daba una sensación cálida el entorno.

-¿Qué sucede, Canuto?- preguntó mientras ponía ambas manos sobre el respaldo y recargaba su mentón sobre estas. Estaba muy sonriente el perro pulgoso y James sospechaba algo… después de todo, fueron a la inauguración juntos.

-Hermione y yo queremos decirles algo- sonrió aun mas el pelinegro.

Lily les dio una ojeada rápido y su rostro se iluminó.

-¡No!- exclamó abriendo los ojos de par en par y con una enorme sonrisa.

Hermione simplemente asintió ligeramente con una enorme sonrisa. Lily gritó sobresaltando a todos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Dorea un poco asustada por la reacción de su nuera.

-Hermione y yo, nos vamos a casar- sorprendió a todos el oji gris. Hermione levantó su mano para exponer el hermoso anillo que le habían dado hace apenas una hora.

-¡Déjame verlo!- exclamó Lily mientras se dirigía a la castaña y tomaba su manos para apreciar el hermoso diamante- es hermoso Sirius.

-Lo se- sonrió de lado el heredero Black y le guiño el ojo a su futura esposa mientras regresaba a las felicitaciones de los padres de James. Dorea estaba lagrimeando diciendo cosas que casi no se entendían. Se podían distinguir cosas como "boda" "mi hijo adoptivo" "felicidad".

James se levantó para ser el ultimo en felicitar a su mejor amigo, cuando sus padres fueron a felicitar a Hermione que hablaba animadamente sobre bodas con Lily.

-¡Felicidades hermano!- exclamó muy sonriente y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Gracias James… - Sirius, no había nada que borrara esa sonrisa de su rostro. Un momento habría creído que la había perdido para siempre pero ahora estaba seguro de que la tendría para siempre.

\- Muchas felicidades. – exclamaba Charlus sonriendo a los dos futuros esposos, mientras estos se tomaban de la mano

-Yo lo sabía- Hermione giró sorprendida a ver a Dorea muy confiada de si misa- lo presentía… por eso propuse lo de la habitación… siempre fui buena en adivinación, ¿saben?

-Claro mamá, lo que tu digas- declaró James muy sonriente mientras intercambiaba miradas con su padre. Charlus estaba teniendo problemas para aguantar la risa y Dorea lo miraba algo enojada.

Hermione y Lily sonrieron, pero Sirius soltó prácticamente un ladrido como risa.

-¡Es tan emocionantes! Otra boda…- soñaba Lily. Hermione podía ver detrás de sus ojos verdes, el desfile de platillos, vestidos, decoraciones y vajillas.

-No queremos una boda grande Lily- Lily abrió los ojos de par en par viendo asustada a la castaña- algo muy pequeño y sencillo con amigos.

Lily volteó a observar de Sirius que tenía determinación en su mirada. La pelirroja resopló. Que va… era de esperarse que estuviera de acuerdo con su prometida.

-Pero-

Dorea ya no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase cuando se escuchó un ruido. Todos respingaron sobresaltados y retirando sus varitas mientras giraban al origen del sonido.

Delante de los seis que celebraban, estaba ensangrentados dos pelirrojos que veían a la castaña.

-Creo que debemos de agradecerte por esto- dijo Gideon mientras estiraba uno de los pedazos que le habían dado. La diferencia, es que ahora estaba negra.

Lo se, lo se…. Capítulo de Hermione 3 Sirius. Muy romántico, muchas emociones, amor, amor, amor… quería decirles que la parte de la habitación, donde hablan de lo que pasó durante el tiempo que estaban enojados esta basado en la canción Cuanto Has Cambiado – Marcos Maldonado, los invito a escucharla, es muy buena, y pues aclarar que obviamente no esta basada en su totalidad, solo algunas frases y como, la dirección de las acciones. Comenten! nia﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽a castaña ten. Sirius tomaba posesivamente la cintura de hermione abiertos. su lemente un sillon llorando. Charlus e


	32. Chapter 32

-Creo que debemos de agradecerte por esto- dijo Gideon mientras estiraba uno de los pedazos que le habían dado. La diferencia, es que ahora estaba negra.

nia﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽a castaña ten. Sirius tomaba posesivamente la cintura de hermione abiertos. su lemente un sillon llorando. Charlus eHermione empalideció.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Charlus ligeramente alarmado. Había habido un ataque y no supo de esto.

-Mortifagos. Cinco. Saliendo del ministerio nos interceptaron- exclamó Fabian viendo extrañado como Hermione en algo como un trace caminaba lentamente bajo la mirada de todos hacia la piedra que extendía su hermano.

Hermione no perdía de vista la piedra. Temía que desapareciera. Había funcionado. Su hechizo funcionó. Los Prewett estaban vivos. Se habían salvado. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de Gideon levantó la mirada conectándola con los ojos azules intensos que caracterizaban a los pelirrojos. Había agradecimiento en ellos.

Hermione sin pensarlo lo abrazó con fuerza. El ver esos ojos tan intensos viéndola fijamente, recordó a Ronald. Por un momento juró haberlo visto a el. Que al que había salvado era su mejor amigo. Pero sabía que no era así. Había sido simplemente su tío. De todos modos, estaba muy feliz y complacida consigo misma por lograr salvar a los hermanos de Molly.

Gideon le regresó el abrazo después de unos segundos de reaccionar. Cuando se separaron, Hermione hizo lo mismo con Fabian, que estaba hablando con Charlus. Fabian si la abrazó al instante.

-Hermione… muchísimas gracias, por ti estamos vivos- agradeció Fabian parándose junto a su hermano, ambos viéndola fijamente.

El resto de la habitación estaba en silencio viendo la escena ligeramente confundidos pero felices de que los hermanos estuvieran con vida después del ataque.

-Siempre lo supiste, ¿no es así?- inquirió Fabian y le recordó demasiado a Fred. El tono de voz y el gesto. Tragó los recuerdos para poder responder.

-Realmente no… sabía que serían asesinados pero no sabia ni cuando ni donde… solo por quien.

-No me digas. Dolohov… era el que mandaba al grupo- exclamó Gideon. Hermione simplemente asintió con los labios fuertemente apretados.

-¿Les importaría explicar?- interrumpió violentamente James.

-¡James!- regaño su esposa por la insensibilidad de su esposo ante el momento.

-¿Qué Lily? Acepta que mueres por saber- Lily simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el frente.

-Pues… obviamente no les conté acerca de todo lo que viví- dijo Hermione y tanto James como Sirius abrieron los labios para decir algo- y ni se los diré, no hay necesidad. Para ayudar a mis amigos, a Ronald… ayudaría a salvar a su familia- Hermione giró para ver a los pelirrojos detrás de ella y sonrió. Verdaderamente, los gemelos se parecían a los tíos que no habían conocido, pero que ahora si.

-Fue un hechizo muy potente Hermione- agradeció Fabian. – lamentablemente, las piedras han cambiado de color.

Hermione sonrió y rió ligeramente al ver el rostro de ambos hermanos. Era algo así como de… pérdida. Tanto tiempo llevando la piedra con ellos y ya no era necesaria.

-Me alegra que estén con bien- habló con voz muy baja pero cargada de emociones la castaña.

-Vengan chicos, vengas- los llamó Dorea- debemos curar esas heridas.

Hermione no pudo evitar ver un poco de la Señora Weasley en la señora Potter. Ella no había sabido de que fueron grandes amigas en vida, a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

La chimenea de iluminó con llamas verdes y disparadas salieron Dorcas y Marlene. Sus rostros estaban contorsionados en una mueca de terror pero al ver a sus novios sanos y salvos, se fueron disparadas hacia sus novios. Dorcas llegó a besar con pasión a Fabian, sorprendiendo a todos. Marlene abrazó a Gideon dejándolo un poco morado por la falta de aire.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?- preguntó Lily curiosa y dudosa.

-El ministerio. Al parecer alguien vio cuando los atacaban y dio aviso. Cuando fueron a ayudarlos, ya no estaba. Veníamos para hablar con Charlus…- habló son mucha emoción en la voz Dorcas, pero su rostro se mostraba feliz.

-Pues, aprovechando que están aquí, tenemos una noticia que darles- anunció Sirius mientras veía como las chicas les daban espacio a los aurores que estaban siendo curados por la pelirroja, Hermione y Dorea.

Cuando la castaña escuchó esto, se puso a su lado y sonriendo levantó su mano para mostrarle a las chicas su hermoso anillo.

-¿Qué? No lo puedo creer- reía Marlene emocionadísima. Comenzó a dar unos brinquitos intensos lanzando su cabellos rubio por todos lados, antes de lanzarse sobre Hermione y abrazándola con muchísima fuerza.

-El gran Sirius Black casándose- sonrió Dorcas- jamás creí ver eso.

-Tu y yo, Meadows- concluyó James.

-¡Hey!- se ofendió Canuto pero no dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, el tampoco se había imaginado casándose. Siempre se había considerado como un perro solitario.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Listos… como nuevos.- efectivamente, Dorea había hecho un gran trabajo. Los hermanos estaba como si no hubiera sufrido nada. Los cortes que habían tenido habían sanado por completo. Simplemente estaban ligeramente cansados.

-En serio Hermione, muchísimas gracias- agradeció de todo corazón Fabian, mientras Marlene se sentaba en sus piernas y lo abrazaba con muchísimo amor.

-Gracias, Herms… si no fuera por ti, ninguno de los dos estaríamos con vida- Hermione jamás había visto tanta emoción de agradecimiento en sus hermosos ojos azules.

-No tienen nada que agradecer- Hermione estaba ligeramente roja debido a la atención.

Sirius rió y simplemente se puso detrás de la castaña abrazando su cintura. Sus manos deslizándose sobre la piel hasta entrelazarse una con otra. Descansó su mentón en el hombro derecho de Hermione y miraba a los demás.

-Creo… creo que ahora tenemos una boda que planear- comentó Dorea viendo intensamente a los comprometidos. Hermione de repente sintió mas miedo de la madre de James, que del mismísimo Voldemort.

Estaban los merodeadores bajo un árbol en el jardín de los Potter. Como siempre lo hacían en Hogwarts. Sirius descansaba tirado en el pasto con las manos detrás de su cabeza y las piernas estiradas una sobre otra. James soltaba su nueva Snitch y la atrapaba en cuestión de segundo. Remus, leía. Como siempre. Un libro negro, gordo, viejo y pesado. Al menos así lo describió James.

-¿Cómo van los planes para la boda, Canuto?- preguntó Remus terminando el capítulo y cerrando el libro, poniéndolo a su costado.

James guardó la Snitch en su bolsillo y vio como Sirius se sentaba. Las piernas flexionadas muy abiertas y los antebrazos descansando sobre estas. La nieve se había derretido temprano este año y el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad. Era perfecto.

-Pues a decir verdad, no lo se… la florecita que tiene de esposa éste- señaló con burla a James que lo miró ofendido- y Hermione no me dejan opinar mucho.

Remus rió por lo bajo. Las dos brujas eran obstinadas.

-Era de imaginarse- completó James.- cuando nosotros nos casamos, no me dejaron ni siquiera opinar de las bebidas.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos recordando la boda de su mejor amigo. Cada uno por diferentes razones. Peor Sirius, simplemente recordaba aquel beso pasional que los unió en la cocina. Aquel impulso que lo llevó a estar a unos días de casarse.

-Me voy a casar- comentó de repente Sirius muy serio. James y Remus sonrieron con ternura.

-Así es, Canuto- sonrió Remus viendo con la cabeza ladeada al impactado animago.

-Me voy a casar.

Repitió mientras una sonrisa de sincera felicidad se extendí por su rostro. James rió suavemente.

-Te vas a casar Canuto- reaseguró James. Sirius comenzó a reír sin poder contener su felicidad.

-¡Me voy a casar!

Estaba hermosa. Simplemente hermosa. Sus ojos chocolates estaban conectados con los suyos. El podía ver la emoción y la felicidad en esos hermosos ojos. Pero también, estaban los nervios. Sonrió aun mas. El día había llegado.

Todos estaban ahí. Efectivamente era un boda pequeña, justo como lo querían los novios. Estaba la familia Weasley completa, los hermanos Prewett, Dorcas, Marlene, los cuatro Potter, Remus, los Longbottom. Lamentablemente, ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall pudieron faltar a clases para asistir a la ceremonia pero habían mandado sus felicitaciones.

Hermione respiraba con dificultas debido a los nervios. Caminaba hacia le mago frente a ella pero sentía la perforante mirada de todos y podía imaginarse como se veía el ligero rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas.

Llevaba un vestido menos llamativo que el que uso Lily en su boda. Blanco aperlado con un encaje sobre este, color dorado. Escote "V" que se abría hasta los hombros y se unía con las mangas largas del vestido. Hacía lo había querido Hermione, para cubrir su cicatriz.

La espalda cubierta y la falda caía vaporosamente. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un chongo muy similar al que había utilizado en año nuevo.

Ese día. 6 de Marzo de 1979… el día que ninguno podría olvidar. El día que unían sus vidas ante la ley.

El representante del ministerio de magia comenzó a hablar. Pero ninguno escuchaba. Hermione estaba parada frente a Sirius y eso era todo lo que importaba. Entrelazaron sus manos.

-Yo Hermione Granger, prometo amarte, por siempre. …- hablaba del corazón. Decía todas esas cosas que habían dicho alguna vez- prometo no mentirte. Nunca mas. Prometo serte fiel y siempre estar a tu lado. En la salud y en la enfermedad. Prometo jamás dejarte, nunca abandonarte. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Yo, Sirius Black, prometo amarte el resto de mi vida. Prometo, mostrarte todo los días lo mucho que te amo. Prometo no dejarte sola otra vez. Prometo agradecerte que pintaras mi vida de colores cuando siempre creí que iba a ser blanco y negro. Juro amarte, incluso aunque la muerte nos separe.

-Acepto

-Acepto.

Una ligera luz blanca salió de la varita del representante y esta se impregnaba en la piel de sus manos.

Se miraban con amor. Todos desaparecieron a su alrededor. Solamente existía la plata y el chocolate. Una mezcla única. Diferente. Sirius estaba serio. No había necesidad de sonreír, sus ojos mostraban todo. Lentamente levantó una de sus manos y la colocó en la mejilla de Hermione. Con su pulgar, trazaba círculos suavemente sobre la piel. Ella cerró por un momento los ojos y se recargó en el afectuoso gesto. Abrió los ojos sonriendo tímidamente y lentamente deslizo sus manos por el abdomen del pelinegro para tomar las solapas de su saco. Se aferró con delicadeza a el. A su ahora esposo. Lo amaba tanto. El corazón de ambos latía un poco mas rápido. Pero no importaba. Estaban solos en la habitación. Su mirada delatando los íntimos encuentros. Destellos de pasión, de lujuria y de deseo. Ligeramente, Sirius tomó el cuello y lo atrajo de el con calma. No había prisa. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios. Olía a chocolate. Y cerró el espacio que había entre ellos. Movía los labios con paciencia. Saboreando a la que ahora era su mujer. Su lengua entraba en contacto con la de Hermione. Comenzaban un baile sincronizado bien conocido. Mordía el pequeño labio inferior y los succionaba con delicadeza. Estaban solos. No importaba. Las manos de Hermione en la nuca del oji gris, las de Sirius en su cintura.

Se separaron y la habitación estalló en aplausos haciéndolos despertar de su ensimismo. Aun así, no rompieron el contacto de sus miradas.

Hermione no podía estar mas feliz. Se había casado, con nada mas y nada menos que con el padrino de su mejor amigo. Rió ligeramente burlándose de ella misma. Podía imaginar el rostro de Ronald y de Harry cuando se enteraran de la boda de la castaña. Harry estaría ligeramente incomodo y Ronald cuestionaría la veracidad de lo dicho, muy sorprendido de los eventos. Hermione rodó los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar a todos mientras que Sirius abrazaba con delicadeza su cintura, como si tuviera miedo de romperla. Le besó la mejilla y sonreía como un tonto enamorado a los chicos que fueron a abrazarlo.

-Muchas felicidades chicos- sonreía Alice con muchísima ternura.

Nadie en esa habitación había imaginado a Sirius casándose. Era inesperado. Pero podían ver lo mucho que amaba a la castaña que estaba a su lado. Todos podían ver que eran el uno para el otro.

Después de las felicitaciones todos comenzaron la fiesta. Era un brindis en honor de los recién casados que al parecer, no les importaba, ya que simplemente se miraban con mucho amor.

Después de una media hora, Sirius, Remus y James se encontraban brindando en la esquina de la habitación mientras brindaban muy felices. Hermione estaba segura que dos brindis, ninguno de los chicos estaría en condiciones de caminar. Tal vez ni de hablar.

Hermione sonreía observándolos cuando Frank se acercó a darle un personal saludo. Su esposa estaba con las demás chicas que conversaban animadamente de algo que Hermione no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-Muchísimas felicidades, Mione- sonrió levantando su copa al igual que la novia y dando un trago- espero que sean muy felices.

-Gracias Frank, yo también- sonrió con mucha ternura. Neville se parecía a su madre en físico pero la personalidad era totalmente la de su padre. Tímido, fiable, luchador… bueno, las características eran de los dos padre, pero Hermione sentía que hablaba con Neville cada vez que hablaba con su padre.

-Se le ve muy feliz- dijo mirando hacia donde observaba la castaña- jamás lo había visto tan feliz como hoy.

Hermione sonrió aun mas.

-Me alegra ser la causa de la sonrisa- admitió poniéndose roja por la confesión. Frank sonrió y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Cómo les fue en la misión de la orden? James comentó que partieron hace unos días a las afueras de Londres donde supuestamente iba haber un movimiento de Mortifagos.

-Es verdad… fue algo peligroso. Mas cuando se apareció Voldemort- Hermione se atragantó en su bebida. Frank rápidamente le dio unas palmadas en su espalda- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado ojeando rápidamente a Sirius, que no se había dado cuenta.

-Perfectamente- su voz sonó rasposa y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sin mencionar lo roja que se había puesto.

-Bueno… te decía, Voldemort llegó. Una vez mas peleamos contra el y salimos vivos- sonrió con triunfo pero vio a la castaña que no sonreía- ¿Eso significa algo para ti?

La pregunta tenía un doble sentido. ¿había pasado algo en el futuro con relación a su duelo con Voldemort?

-No, para nada… nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar- lo tranquilizó la castaña. Ese fue el tercer enfrentamiento de los Longbottom contra el señor Tenebroso. Ahora solamente faltaba el tercero de los Potter- alguien interrumpió su pensamiento.

-Hermione, muchas felicidades- comentó Molly con una enorme sonrisa.

Frank se disculpó y se fue a platicar con los hermanos Prewett.

-Muchas gracias Molly- sonrió muy agradecida Hermione. Lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad… extrañaba a esa mujer. A pesar de que ahora conversaban de vez en cuando y que estaban en contacto, no era lo mismo. No era sentir su calor de madre, cuidando y regañando constantemente a Harry y a Ronald, y evitando que estuvieran juntos como antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Pero era algo. Mejor que nada. Levantó las cejas mientras regresaba al mundo de verdad.

-También quería agradecerte por salvar a mis hermanos, esos muchachos… ya nos dijeron todo y eres muy valiente. ¡Una verdadera leona!- rió mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el brazo. Hermione simplemente sonrió.

Poco a poco la noche empezó a caer y se comenzaron a retirar los invitados. Los primeros fueron los Weasley puesto que Fred y George se habían quedado dormidos en los brazos de su madre. Siguieron los Longbottom diciendo que querían descansar. Al fin y al cabo, su misión fue hace resiente tiempo.

Remus se iba a quedar a dormir y, Dorcas y Marlene iban a salir con sus novios en una cita doble, así que se marcharon como a eso de las ocho.

Charlus y Dorea se excusaron diciendo que estaban algo cansados, entonces en la habitación simplemente se quedaron el matrimonio Potter y el nuevo matrimonio Black.

Lily bostezó cansada. Llevaban un muy buen rato platicando y riendo, y el reloj ya marcaba las dos de la mañana.

-¡No pelirroja, no puedes estar cansada!- reprochó James con una sonrisa causando la risa de los demás. Lily rápidamente negó.

-No estoy cansada.

-Vamos, un brindis mas- Levantó su copa Sirius. Los demás lo imitaron.

-¿Otro, Canuto? A este paso no habrá noche de bodas- se burló James causando el regaño de su esposa, el reclamo de Sirius y una avergonzada Hermione.

-Cállate, Cornamenta… este será un brindis, por la nueva familia Black- sonrió mirando a la bruja que estaba a su lado observándolo con ternura. James y Lily sonreían ante el evidente de la pareja- por su felicidad juntos… para siempre.

-¡Salud!- brindaron James y Lily en un grito. Lo mismo dijo Hermione pero mas calmada y en un susurro que solamente escuchó Sirius.

-Vamos pelirroja… tu y yo recrearemos nuestra luna de miel. – James levantó las cejas descaradamente y la miraba pícaramente. Tomó la mano de Lily mientras esta gritaba avergonzada "!James!" y la jalaba para llevársela corriendo escaleras arriba.

Sirius y Hermione reían ante la escena.

-Creo… que es hora de la nuestra- el joven sonreía de lado. Ahí estaba el lado merodeador que tanto amaba la castaña.

Ambos estaban boca arriba jadeando del cansancio. Una sabana cubría sus cuerpos. Estaban en la nueva habitación que compartían juntos como esposos.

-Rayos mujer… ¿qué me hiciste?- susurró Sirius cerrando los ojos e inhalando la mayor cantidad de aire que podía. Hermione giró su cabeza sobre su almohada para ver a su esposo y rió ligeramente mientras regresaba su vista al techo.

-Nunca… me había costado tanto mantener el control- aceptó el pelinegro viendo con mucho amor a la castaña que estaba a su lado.

-Fue excelente- aceptó la castaña sin vergüenza alguna. Era simplemente la verdad. Su aire se escapaba, sus labios temblaban y su vista se nublaba cada vez que estaba con Sirius de esa manera. Pero anoche… estaba exhausta.

-¿Excelente, señora Black?- preguntó sonriendo de lado el heredero Black.

Hermione sonrió segura de si misma. Estaba empapada en sudor al igual que su esposo, pero sus respiraciones ya estaban calmadas.

-Me gusta como suena eso- Sirius la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazaba por la cintura.- señora Black…- repitió. Sirius rió. No había cabida en su pecho para tanta felicidad.

-Creo que abusa de su poder sobre mi, señora Black- admitió el pelinegro mientras se colocaba sobre la castaña. Sus codos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione y unos mechones negros que caían de una manera muy seductora sobre el rostro del oji gris, según Hermione.

-¿Abuso?- preguntó levantando los ojos y mostrando una inocente sonrisa.

-Su forma de hablar…- hundió su rostro en el cuello de Hermione y dejaba besos por la piel. Una de las manos de Hermione se aferró a la sabana y cerraba sus ojos- …su forma de observarme…- besaba ahora su clavícula, succionándola suavemente- …su forma de tocarme…- instintivamente Hermione comenzó a acariciar su espalda, de una manera muy seductora y posesiva.- …su forma de decir mi nombre con deseo…- Hermione se mordió su labio, tragándose el nombre que estaba por salir de su boca- …su forma de hacerme el amor…- Hermione encorvó ligeramente la espalda mientras Sirius decencia por sus pechos- … su forma de volverme loco… - dejaba rastros de fuego por el abdomen de la castaña, mas abajo, mas abajo cada vez. Hermione inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba escapar un sonido de placer por sus labios entreabiertos-… entonces debe de saber, que efectivamente a abusado de su poder.

Sin poder resistirse, Hermione levantó el rostro de Sirius que estaba por llegar a un lugar muy privado y lo atrajo hacia ella para secuestrar su labios con fiereza. Y una vez mas… solo estaban ellos.

Tan rápido como había llegado marzo, se fue. Los nuevos señor y señora Black estaban exaltantes por el amor que sentía. Sus miradas cómplices todos los días, sabiendo que nadie sospechaba de las locuras que sucedían por las noches entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Todo dentro de la mansión Potter era felicidad y tranquilidad, mientras afuera la guerra de tornaba mas obscura. Casi todos los días habían ataque a las familias de nacidos de muggles o de magos que iban en contra de los principios de Voldemort.

Todos los días, Hermione se despedía de su marido que iba a trabajar al departamento de aurores, para ella salir casi una hora después al departamento de leyes mágicas. Llevaba un buen rato trabajando en algo, pero era muy complicado. Mas aun por como estaban las cosas… de todos modos, tenía la esperanza de lograrlo… lo iba a lograr.

Los chicos siempre venían cansados de sus misiones como aurores y los estaban aun mas cuando tenían misiones para la Orden. Eran mucho menos las misiones en las que tenía que ir Hermione como parte de la orden, ya que la mayoría eran las mismas que la de los aurores. Charlus y Moody preferían hacerlas en nombre del ministerio para que no haya problemas cuando procesaban a los partidarios de Voldemort.

El día anterior, Sirius se había ido junto con Lily, James y Charlus a una misión al norte de Inglaterra. Regresarían en un par de días, tres o cuatro máximo. Siempre se ponía ligeramente nerviosa pero sabía que estaría bien. Siempre lo estaba. Confiaba ciegamente en su habilidad como mago.

Cuando se iban, Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo con Dorea, enseñándole a cocinar platillos muggles o leyendo en la sala; a veces salían a pasear o a leer en los jardines, cuando el clima se los permitía. En ese momento se encontraba sola en la biblioteca. Tenía muchos libros en las mesas. Todos acerca de leyes mágicas, códigos de los magos, licántropos y las leyes de las criaturas mágicas. Estaba muy cansada. Casi no había dormido por estar revisando esos documentos y se había levantado muy temprano para continuar haciendo sus anotaciones.

Estaba tan metida en su silencio que pintó un rayón a través de la hoja cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien que aparecía en la habitación. Cuando Hermione giró para ver el origen de la pelea, se sorprendió al ver a Kreacher, que era sostenido por Timothy y Pinky. Se puso pálida. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Regulus había tomado la decisión.

Imagínense la escena del beso con Flighless Brid, American Mouth – Iron &amp; Wine.

Justo donde empiezan a mirarse! Traté de escribirlo para que el coro comience justo donde empieza el beso! Haha de todos modos es una gran canción y queda perfecto!


	33. Chapter 33

Estaba tan metida en su silencio que pintó un rayón a través de la hoja cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien que aparecía en la habitación. Cuando Hermione giró para ver el origen de la pelea, se sorprendió al ver a Kreacher, que era sostenido por Timothy y Pinky. El elfo domestico de los Black estaba forcejeando bajo el agarre de las otras dos criaturas.

-¡Déjenme!- gruñía una y otra vez.

Hermione se puso de pie, pálida y temblando ligeramente.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Regulus había tomado la decisión.

-¡Alto!- gritó mas fuerte de lo pensado, causando que los tres elfos domésticos dejaran de luchar.

-¡Dile a la señora Black lo que me dijiste!- exigió Pinky.

-Ella no es la señora Black… es la sangre sucia- mascullaba con enfado el elfo que tanto conocía.

-Kreacher, por favor… es para ayudar a tu amo Regulus- dijo las palabras correctas puesto que Kreacher la miraba con ojos saltones analizándola.

-¿Cómo va a ayudar a mi amo Regulus?- preguntó el elfo pausadamente.

-¿Te pidió que lo llevaras a una cueva no es así?- el elfo asintió- ¿cuándo?

-Mañana por la mañana… le dijo a Kreacher que mañana lo llevaría- hablo el elfo de la familia Black.

Era perfecto para Hermione. Le daría tiempo de hacer los planes, pero necesitaba a Regulus con vida.

-Kreacher, quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, eso es de vida o muerte para tu amo Regulus- Hermione sabía lo mucho que odiaba Kreacher hablar con ella, pero cuando hablaban de la seguridad de su amo, haría cualquier cosa… incluso hablar con sangre sucias.

-Kreacher escucha… Kreacher obedece- masculló entre dientes y con mucho odio pero dispuesto a ayudar.

-Mañana cuando el amo Regulus te pida que lo lleves a la cueva, quiero que lo dejes y vengas por mi, para llevarme con el… después te irás.- Hermione odiaba dar ordenes a aquellos seres que tanto trató de liberar durante su cuarto año, pero era necesario.

Kreacher simplemente asintió escuchando las ordenes. Todo por salvar y proteger a su amo Regulus.

-No le digas nada, no le digas que hemos hablado contigo… actúa como si nada hubiera pasado… como si todo estuviera normal… ¿Entendiste?- cuestionó la castaña. Todo debía salir correctamente o habría problemas y sus planes se desbaratarían.

-Entiende… Kreacher entiende… - después sin decir otra palabra, tronó los dedos y desapareció.

El resto del día no se pudo concentrar en nada, así que guardó todos los libros y pergaminos en uno de los baúles que había en la biblioteca y comenzó a organizar lo necesario.

Le había avisado a Dorea que saldría unos dos días por razones del ministerio y que llegaría en la noche. Dorea preguntaba mas acerca de lo que tenía que hacer y Hermione simplemente desviaba el tema con respuestas que simplemente causaban mas preguntas.

-Pero… es extraño que los del departamento de leyes mágicas se vayan de viaje, normalmente son los inefables…. ¿realmente tienes que ir?- preguntaba Dorea en la cocina mientras hacia una taza de te.

-Si Dorea, lamento dejarte sola… pero es realmente importante.

-¿Cuándo dices que te vas?- preguntó mientras caminaba a una de las puertitas de madera que habían en las paredes de la cocina y sacaba un tarro lleno de cubitos de azúcar. Regresó a donde había estado y puso dos en su taza.

-Mañana… por la mañana. No me despediré… para no molestarte- comentó de más la castaña y se arrepintió al segundo.

-Tonterías, quiero que te despidas de mi… le prometí a Sirius cuidarte mientras estuviera fuera…

-Se cuidarme sola y el lo sabe, Dorea- trataba de zafarse de la situación- en serio… no se a que hora vaya a ser y puede ser muy temprano… simplemente te aviso ahora, para que mañana no estés asustada si de repente no me vez.

-Bueno… creo que tienes razón… ¿y estás segura que no me puedes decir de que trata este viajecito tuyo?

-Lo siento Dorea… es muy secreto- frunció las cejas y asentía tratando de convencer a la madre de James.

-Esta bien… pero con cuidado, no se con que cara vería a Sirius si algo te pasara- apuntó a Hermione con la cuchara con la que estaba revolviendo su te.

Hermione simplemente asintió sonriendo.

-Muy bien… la cena estará en tres horas mas o menos, si quiere sube a arreglar tus cosas- Hermione asintió y salió de la puerta para dirigirse escaleras arriba.

En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta que compartía con Sirius, su mente ya estaba organizando los eventos. Todo tenía que ir de acuerdo a sus planes si quería que funcionara. Sería peligroso. Muy peligroso. Pero tendría a Regulus para ayudarla.

Fue a parar en el grande ropero que utilizaba ella y lo abrió. Se hincó para poder sacar una caja que estaba escondida debajo de todas sus túnicas. Cuando la abrió pudo ver varias cosas. La ropa rota y ensangrentada con la que había llegado hace casi dos años… dos años. Parecía poco pero tantas cosas habían pasado. También estaba el gira tiempo. Roto y negruzco. Lo tomó unos segundos y lo dejó caer. El metal crujiendo. Pero ahí estaba. Por lo que venía. Tomó su bolsita de cuentas y lo sacó. Había pasado tantas cosas con esa bolsita. Tantas personas, tantos eventos.

Cerró la caja y la regresó a su lugar.

Se puso de pie y cerró la puerta del ropero sin despegar la vista de la bolsita. Tan pequeña en su mano pero con tanto contendido.

Caminó hacía su cama y puso la bolsita sobre ella. En el centro. Hermione desató los cordones que la mantenían cerrada y la abrió lo mas que pudo.

Metió su mano hasta el hombro y comenzó a buscar. Sentía la piel de varios de los libros. El metal de un caldero…

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde estas?- mascullaba ligeramente irritada. No encontraba lo que necesitaba.

Sentía el marco de un cuadro. Había olvidado completamente que este estaba aquí. Sintió ropa. Con emoción la caco. Hizo una mueca. Simplemente era una camisa de Harry. La dejó fuera. La metió de nuevo. Otra vez ropa. La sacó emocionada y una vez mas frunció los labios. Otra camisa, ahora de Ronald. La dejó afuera. Estaba segura que estaba aquí… la guardó. Estaba completamente segura. Otra ves sintió ropa. La sacó. Una playera de Harry.

-¿Cuánta ropa hay de esos dos aquí?- preguntó exasperada. La dejó a un lado con fuerza. Se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Una vez mas, sintió tela. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Esta tenía que ser… debía de ser. Levantó la mano casi sacándola de la bolsita pero con ver la tela negra que había alrededor de su mano, sonrió. Sabía que tenía razón. La había guardado. Sacó la tela y la puso a un lado.

-Ahora lo mas difícil…- metió su manos buscando un objeto en particular. Uno mas pequeño y difícil de encontrar dentro de tantas cosas. Su mano buscaba aquella forma de dos frascos unidos con un hechizo.

Sentía libros, mas ropa, objetos punzante aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de que eran. Tenía que limpiar esa bolsita en algún momento cercano.

Por fin su mano hizo contacto con algo frio. Rodeó su mano alrededor de este. La forma de dos frascos juntos. Un ocho, un infinito.

Lo sacó y lo puso al nivel de sus ojos. Sonrió. Un frasco estaba lleno de un liquido café que se veía asqueroso y el otro tenía un objeto casi invisible. Lo que parecía una fina cuerda negra quebradiza.

Juntó la tela negra con los frascos y los amarró con un cordón color arena. Después, regresó toda la ropa a la bolsita y sobre todo, el nuevo conjunto.

Todo estaba en orden.

Todo era perfecto.

Hermione estaba impaciente.

No había podido dormir del todo bien por estar esperando a la mañana. Su corazón latía ligeramente mas rápido. Se encontraba sentada al pie de su cama, dándole la espalda a su cabecera. Solamente se escuchaba el movimiento de las manecillas a cada segundo que pasaba y el sonido de su pie chocar con el piso de una manera impaciente. Estaba mordiendo una de las uñas de su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra movía temblorosamente su varita y la bolsita de cuentas.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros muy cómodos al igual que sus zapatos. Llevaba un suéter color lila y sobre todo una túnica de viaje negra. Su cabello sin control alguno.

_Crack_

Hermione se levantó rápidamente acercándose a Kreacher que la miraba ligeramente nervioso y sobaba sus manos incomodo. Hermione no lo interpretó bien.

-¿Qué pasó Kreacher?- en la mente de Hermione sus planes se destrozaban.

-Amo Regulus estará enojado con Kreacher- espetó el elfo. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Creyó que se trataba de algo serio. Algo peor al menos.

-Kreacher, no estará enojado… estará agradecido por que lo salvaste- sonrió con ternura Hermione.

Kreacher gruñó extendiendo su brazo y Hermione lo tomó sin dudar.

De repente, sintió el familiar jalón desde el centro de sus ser y todo se movía a su alrededor. Odiaba la sensación cuando no era ella la que llevaba el movimiento.

En segundo, sintió todo su cuerpo temblar cuando sus pies chocaron con la piedra. La pierna que se había roto hace año y medio le dolió.

_Crack_

Kreacher había desaparecido.

-Bueno… al menos fue obediente- resopló en voz baja la castaña.

-¿Quien está ahí?- preguntó una voz. Hermione se sobresaltó girando para ver la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Regulus?- preguntó con voz temerosa.

De las sombras salió un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises. Ahora Hermione lo podía apreciar bien, no como su accidente en el colegio. Se parecía a Sirius. Muchísimo. Pero no era la misma persona.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el pelinegro caminando con su varita apuntada al pecho de Hermione. Esta no hacía nada por levantar la suya.

-Hermione Granger…- dijo con mucho significado en la voz. No sabía si el joven recordaba de cuando lo abrazó por error.

-¿Y que haces aquí, Hermione Granger?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Claro que la recordaba.

-Vengo a ayudarte con el Horrocrux, Regulus- el pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par, muy alarmado- tranquilízate, nadie sabe que estas aquí, ni siquiera saben que yo estoy aquí.

Las olas chocaban con las rocas y varias gotitas heladas golpeaban el rostro, el cabello y la túnica de ambos.

-Explícate- su voz era amenazadora. Hermione entendía.

-Es complicado… pero yo sabía que ibas a venir, para tomar el Horrocrux.- trató de decir Hermione mas, pero le interrumpió.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó dudoso.

-Hay una razón por la que se las cosas antes de que sucedan, algunas al menos…- los ojos grises resplandecían con incertidumbre- por que no soy de este tiempo. Soy del futuro y vengo a ayudar a mis amigos a tener una mejor vida… sabía que tu estarías aquí este día, por que mi amigo vino a buscar lo que tu estás buscando hoy… y encontró el relicario que tu dejaste.

-Entonces funcionó- dijo mas para sí que para Hermione- ¿Kreacher lo destruyó?

-No… lo intentó por años… pero no pudo. Nosotros lo hicimos… 19 años después.

-¿19 años?- susurró- ¿me conocieron?

-No… falleciste hoy- Regulus asintió como sabiendo de esto. Hermione añadió con tristeza recordando la historia del menor de los Black- …te convertiste en uno de los muchos héroes desconocidos de una guerra perdida.

Regulus se quedó en silencio viendo fijamente a los ojos chocolates. Bajó lentamente su varita.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz no era demandante como antes. Fue amable.

-Vengo a ayudarte… se que Sirius te extraña- admitió Hermione recordando haber escuchado su nombre hace unas noches cuando el pelinegro estaba profundamente dormido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo dijo dormido… supongo que _Reg _eres tu…- sonrió con tanta ternura la castaña que dejó perplejo al menor de los Black. El… el no era bueno. Siempre obedeció a su madre, perdiendo a la persona que mas quería en el mundo. Su hermano. Sirius.

-No puede extrañarme… el me dejó en la casa de los Black, ¡solo!- se negaba a creer tan fácil. Seguramente era una trampa. Pero había algo en la castaña que le impedía levantar su varita una vez mas.

-Regulus- Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el pelinegro que estaba mucho mas alto que ella. Se detuvo muy cerca- hace unos días me convertí en la señora Black- levantó su mano para dejar ver su sortija. – lo conozco igual de bien que James lo conoce. Puede sonreír, puede tener amigos, puede tener una esposa… pero necesita a su hermano menor. Por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Para llevarme con el?- inquirió algo esperanzado.

-Después de ayudarte a hacer lo que vienes a hacer…- Hermione no le iba a decir que tenía otro plan que requería la ayuda de Regulus, todavía no.

Regulus se quedó viendo fijamente a la que era su cuñada. El no era bueno. Nunca lo fue. No era prácticamente bueno, pero había hecho cosas malas. Se había unido a voldemort. Gracias a Merlín aun no tomaba la marca. Pero todo había cambiado cuando lo hicieron torturar a una nacida de muggles. Debía de haber tenido su misma edad. Lo único que quería era un perdón. De Sirius mas que nadie. Simplemente quería que el lo perdonara. Por eso venía a destruir el Horrocrux. Era su oportunidad de rendición. Simplemente había deseado poder pedírselo a su hermano, por que sabía que moriría. Pero ahora, aprecia esta castaña, que resulta está casada con su hermano mayor, y que no lo juzgaba. Hasta parecía que lo quería como cuñado sin conocerlo siquiera. Sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Era un niño de 17 años… cumpliría 18 en unos meses. Supuestamente está en Hogwarts cruzando su ultimo. Peor no. Estaba aquí, tratando de luchar una guerra que ahora sabía había sido perdida. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer. Simplemente quería _su _perdón. Que su hermano le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, la castaña había dado un gran paso y ahora lo abrazaba. Irónico. Su cabello enmarañado le llegaba abajo del mentón. Pero aunque su figurita era delgada y a primera vista débil, su abrazo era cargado de cariño y ternura. Le recordaba a la madre que nunca tuvo. Sin saber en que momento, los brazos del menor de los Black estaba alrededor de Hermione y lloraba. Lloraba por el perdón que había recibido de aquella extraña. Su cuñada. La esposa de su hermano.

Hermione intentaba levantar una mano para acariciar el cabello negro pero le costaba trabajo. Regulus había apresado su cuerpecito. Ella simplemente suspiró, dejando que su cuñado llorara en sus brazos.

Cuando las lagrimas dejaron de caer, el se separó. Observó que la castaña tenía unas gotitas en sus ojos.

-¿Y tu por que lloras?- preguntó burlonamente. No podía evitarlo… era casi la familia que siempre quiso.

Siempre vio otras familias donde los cuñados se llevaban como hermanos. Se molestaban y se burlaban. Había cariño. Y eso le inspiraba Hermione.

-Yo… lo siento- rápidamente se secó las lagrimas con el reverso de su mano.

Regulus sonrió ligeramente y palmeó su cabello esponjado.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró entre ofendida y divertida.

-¡Soy mayor que tu, Black!- el gesto que había dicho era el que hacía su papá con los niños pequeños que iban asustados a su consultorio.

Regulus rió. Su risa era muy similar a la de Sirius. Escandalosa y divertida. Pero no parecía un ladrido.

-Creo que ya es hora- se puso serio Black. Hermione lo imitó y asintió siguiendo sus pasos.- supongo que sabes lo que nos espera adentro.

-Pues… yo no entré, lo hizo mi mejor amigo… pero tengo una buena idea- dijo levantando las cejas recordando todos los detalles de la anécdota de Harry- ¿tu como sabías de esto? Siempre me lo pregunté.

-Pues… una vez escuché a Voldemort hablar acerca de hechizos de protección… me pregunté por qué el mago mas poderoso se preocuparía por eso… lo comencé a seguir, a espiarlo… até los cabos cuando le vi el relicario- dijo sacando la copia que contenía la nota.

Hermione sonrió. Podía recitarla de memoria. Tanto misterio acerca de quien era R.A.B y ahora estaba con el, y era nada mas y nada menos que su cuñado.

Asintió. Estaba lista.

-Hermione- no pudo detener decir el nombre de la castaña, pero ella no pareció escucharlo extraño. De todos modos sintió la necesidad de preguntar- ¿Si te puedo decir así?

Ella sonrió con ternura.

-Claro que sí… los chicos me dicen Mione, pero también me llaman Herms… lo utilizan menos pero como gustes.

-Herms.. te diré Herms… de cariño, por ser mi cuñada. Seré el único- el trabajaría por tener la relación de familia que siempre quiso.

Nuevamente ella sonrió con ternura. No entendía como ella podía expresar tanta ternura con la mirada.

Ella podía ver la falta que le hizo Sirius desde que se fue. La familia que tuvo lo marcó. El crecer sin amor. Ella podía ver en sus ojos grises que el tenía un hoyo en su ser. No sabía amar por que nadie le había enseñado. Sabía que se sentía solo.

-Nunca vas a estar solo Reg- dijo sin querer el apodo de Sirius para su hermano, pero este sintió algo cálido extenderse dentro de el. – no mientras que yo esté aquí.

Regulus jamás había sentido tanto cariño por una persona que acababa de conocer.

-Gracias Herms…. – sonrió pero después se puso serio y frunció las cejas.- ahí adentro… déjame hacerlo a mi ¿si?, para sentir que puedo tener el perdón de Sirius.

-Claro que si Reg, estaré contigo…

Y ambos voltearon a ver la gran pared de piedra que los esperaba.

La mano derecha de Regulus estaba extendida sobre las aguas. Su mano izquierda envuelta en un pañuelo blanco que se teñía de rojo suavemente. Hermione estaba ligeramente detrás de el. Su piel erizada debido al frió por la ausencia de sol.

Una cadena salió disparada desde las profundidades del lago aterrizando en la mano del pelinegro que se cerró tan rápido estuvo junto a su mano.

Una balsa pequeña, como para dos personas apareció de repente. Hermione se sorprendió. Estaba seca. Como si nunca hubiera estado en contacto con el agua. Por otro lado, le preocupó el aspecto viejo y desgastado de otra.

-Recuerda… no debemos de tocar el agua.

-Inferis- dijo sin mas la castaña.

Con cuidado, Regulus se subió a la balsa que parecía flotar sobre el agua. Regulus extendió su brazo para ayudar a la castaña.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sobre el pedazo de madera, este se comenzó acercar a la luz verdusca que se encontraba al fondo del lugar.

Hermione no podía evitar pasar la mirada por todo el lugar e imaginar a Harry. Llegar con Dumbledore y sentir el frio que ella estaba sintiendo. Sentir el miedo que ella sentía, aunque el siempre fue mas valiente que ella.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Regulus sin despegar si mirada de la luz verde.

-En Harry- dijo sin prestar atención.

-¿Quién?- miró ahora si a su cuñada.

Hermione reparó que no le había dicho nada acerca sus amigos, solo que iba a salvarlos.

-Harry… era mi mejor amigo… uno de los que voy a salvar.

-Hablas de salvar a muchas personas. ¿todos son amigos?- curioseó esperando a que el lento bote se acercara a la islita.

-No… algunos lo son ahora, pero antes eran los padres de mis amigos…- sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Crees poder salvar a todos?- preguntó en un suspiro. No sabía si estaba empujando demasiado pero ella continuaba respondiendo.

-Pues… he salvado a pocos hasta ahora, te estoy salvando a ti, pero espero salvar a mas… aunque me cueste la vida.

Regulus iba a mencionar algo, pero el bote había llegado a su destino. De bajó lentamente y ayudó a la castaña a bajarse. Ambos muy cuidadosos de no tocar las orillas del agua. Solo así se atraían a los inferis.

-¿Ahora que? – preguntó Regulus mientras el y Hermione veían la forma del relicario bajo una poción verde esmeralda. Hermione no recordaba muy bien el nombre pero si sabía los efectos.

-La tomamos- espetó.

-La tomo, querrás decir.

Hermione asintió y miró como Regulus tomaba una copa y la llenaba del liquido. La levantó hacia Hermione.

-Por la familia Black.

Hermione sabía que no se refería a sus padres, se refería al reciente matrimonio de ella y Sirius. Observó como el metal de la copa llegaba a los labios de Regulus y consumió todo de un golpe.

Nada pasó. Se miraron a los ojos. Había alivio en ambos. Era extraño. Sabían que debía de pasar algo. Pero no pasaba nada.

Regulus extendió su mano con la copa en ella, dispuesto a rellenarlo del liquido esmeralda, pero un dolor extremo lo hizo torcer brazo en un ángulo extraño. Hermione vio lentamente como la mano se abría y la copa cayó. No alcanzó a escuchar los alaridos de dolor de Regulus, solamente escuchaba el sonido del metal rebotando por la piedra causando eco. Hermione se lanzó para atraparla cayendo en la roca fuertemente mientras que tomaba una parte del frio metal. La otra parte, causando unas ondas que se alejaban en el agua.

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO! IBA A SER MUCHO MAS LARGO PERO CREO QUE ES BUEN MOMENTO PARA DEJARLOS PICADOS JAJAJA ¿QUÉ VA A PASAR?

SE QUE TENGO UNA LOCA FAN(CON AMOR! 3) QUE AMA A REGULUS, ENTONCES ESTE CAPITULO VA PARA TI.

TAMBIEN QUERÍA DECIRLES, QUE EL PERSONAJE DE REGULUS ESTA INSPIRADO EN LA SIGUIENTE CANCION.

Some Boys- SMASH cast

Nada mas comentarles que literalmente mi línea favorita de todo este capitulo es: "…te convertiste en uno de los muchos héroes desconocidos de una guerra perdida."


	34. Chapter 34

Regulus extendió su mano con la copa en ella, dispuesto a rellenarlo del liquido esmeralda, pero un dolor extremo lo hizo torcer brazo en un ángulo extraño. Hermione vio lentamente como la mano se abría y la copa cayó. No alcanzó a escuchar los alaridos de dolor de Regulus, solamente escuchaba el sonido del metal rebotando por la piedra causando eco. Hermione se lanzó para atraparla cayendo en la roca fuertemente mientras que tomaba una parte del frio metal. La otra parte, causando unas ondas que se alejaban en el agua.

La respiración de Hermione se congeló mientras abría los ojos de par en par. Eso no era una buena señal.

Rápidamente se levantó. Aun no había señales de los cuerpos que habitaban bajo el agua.

-¡No!, Hermione por favor, no lo quiero tomar- imploraba Regulus con ambas manos sobre su estomago, como si el liquido le causara un dolor de estomago.

Hermione llenó la copa hasta el limite y se acercó a Regulus.

-Solo esto Reg, solo esto- susurró con dolor la castaña. Su corazón latía. Ya no había tiempo.

Comenzó a verter el contenido en la garganta del menor de los Black. Este comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y un buen chorro del liquido cayó al piso. Hermione se comenzaba a desesperar. Escuchaba movimiento en el agua. Lejos pero ahí estaban. Sus manos estaban sudando mientras observó que el liquido que había caído al piso era repuesto dentro de la vasija donde estaba el resto de la poción.

-Lo siento Reg- la castaña tomó la quijada de su cuñado y con fuerza derramó el contenido en su boca. Dejó la copa en el piso y con su mano libre le cerró la boca llena del agua verde, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y lo obligó a tragar.

Se puso de pie. Miró al fondo de la cueva. Con la poca luz se alcanzaban a ver unas ondas que se iban haciendo mas y mas fuertes. Estaban saliendo.

-No… no, no, no… por favor, ya no mas… te lo suplico, por favor… Hermione ya no, te lo ruego, por favor….- Hermione sentía su corazón romperse con cada palabra del joven de 18 años. Lo fuerte que lo había visto antes había desaparecido. Era el niño pequeño que vivía escondido en lo mas profundo del corazón.

Con las manos temblando tomó la copa y la llenó del liquido verde, una ves mas hasta el limite.

-¡No! No, no, no, no- Hermione ya había puesto la copa en sus labios. Escuchaba a Regulus intentar evitar que el liquido se deslizara por su garganta causándole mas dolor. Habían finas gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente. El sonido del agua moviéndose se hacía mas fuerte. El corazón de Hermione igual. Se aceleraba cada vez mas, que juraba rompería su pecho y saldría dando brincos. De repente comenzó a escuchar el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj de su habitación. Le golpeaban la mente. Fuerte. Con decisión. Remarcándole el hecho que la agobiaba.

_Tic, Toc… Tic, Toc…_

Ya no había tiempo.

-Por favor, mátame… Hermione ya no mas, mátame.

La desesperación abrumaba a Hermione. Se levantó ignorando a Regulus que le rogaba terminara con su dolor. Que lo matara. La respiración de Hermione audible por entre sus labios.

Llenó la copa, pero el liquido llegó hasta la mitad.

_Tic, Toc… Tic, Toc. _

-Vamos Reg, es lo ultimo, lo juro-

-No, por favor, ya no, simplemente mátame, ¡por favor! ¡mátame! Te lo suplico, por favor, tenme compasión-

-Esto te quitará el dolor- Hermione se odió al ver la mirada de alivio que le dieron los ojos grises creyendo que efectivamente eso le aliviaría el dolor. _Tic, Toc._ Regulus abrió la boca dando paso una vez mas a la tortura liquida. Hermione no lo dudó y llenó la boca abierta de la poción esmeralda. _Tic, Toc_ . En cuanto se tragó todo. Su dolor desapareció. Hermione rápidamente sacó un recipiente que llevaba en su túnica y se lo dio.

_Tic, Toc._

Agua.

_Tic, Toc._

Después de esto, todo comenzó a suceder rápidamente. Hermione miró cuando Regulus comenzaba a tomar el agua con ferocidad. Por un momento olvidó la amenaza.

Sintió como algo la jalaba con fuerza de su túnica. Miró hacia abajo y vio manos. Manos verdes y enlamadas. Manos de muertos. Jalaban de ella. Estaban rodeados. Manos de personas estaba visible desde cada ángulo de la islita. _Tic, Toc._

La respiración era agitada cuando jaló de la tela que la cubría para despegarse de la mano del inferí. Se acercó a Regulus que estaba semi inconsciente.

-Vamos Reg, hora de irnos- dijo mientras trataba de levantarlo, pero simplemente estaba muy pesado.

Hermione temblaba. _Tic, Toc_ . La presión, la desesperación. _Tic, Toc_ .Tragaba con dificultad y le faltaba el aire.

-¡Depulso!- gritó hacia el primer inferí que había subido a la isla y se movía hacia ellos. Este salió volando y cayó al agua dejando que se escuchara un fuerte ¡"_splash"!. _

El cabello de Hermione se pegaba a su rostro debido al sudor. Regulus ya estaba inconsciente, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía. Hermione no sabia que hacer. Mas cuerpos estaban ya saliendo de la superficie, a paso lento. Pero ahí estaban. Rodeados.

-¡Depulso! ¡Depulso!- tanto tiempo luchando y ese era el único hechizo que se le ocurría. Mucho para ser la bruja mas brillante de su edad.

Otra de las manos se aferró a su túnica. El inferí estaba con el torso fuera del agua.

-¡No!- gritó asustada mientras otras tres manos se aferraban a esta y la tiraban en dirección de las aguas que se movían violentamente. - ¡No!

Trataba desesperadamente retroceder, acercarse a Regulus, que estaba recargado en la columna de piedra que sostenía a la vasija.

-¡Déjenme!- pidió inútilmente la castaña jalando de su túnica y tratando de patearlos. Grave error.

Uno de los inferis la tomó del tobillo y jaló de ella mientras este se sumergía a las aguas.

Hermione sintió el contacto del agua fría en su piel. Estaba congelada. Era una sensación terrible. Su cabello se enmarañó entra las manos de los inferis que se acercaban para agarrarla. Se movía con descontrol. Varita en mano, fuertemente apretada. No podía ni siquiera realizar un hechizo no verbal. Estaba rodeada por la obscuridad mientras sentía a los cuerpos de los muertos a su alrededor. Todos peleando por tocarla, por hundirla aun mas en las tinieblas.

No se podía rendir, no ahora. Estaba tan cerca de lograrlo. Con todas sus fuerzas intento nadar. Nadar a la superficie. Nadar hacia el oxigeno. Pero no sabía donde era abajo o donde era arriba. Sintió un fuerte jalón en su cabello inclinando violentamente su cabeza hacia atrás. Por la sorpresa, Hermione abrió la boca y el agua hizo una carrera por introducirse al espacio vacío. El liquido llenó el cuerpo de Hermione. Comenzó a convulsionarse mientras se ahogaba. Convulsiones de intentos de respiro y en vez de oxigeno el recibimiento de agua. El comienzo de una apnea. Lentamente cerró los ojos y se dejó flotar. Sus ojos aparecieron en su mente. Mirándola fijamente. Observándola. Con amor. Abrió los ojos ligeramente cuando vio una fuerte luz sobre ella. Llamas y llamas de fuego que volaban en círculos sobre el agua. Los inferis salieron huyendo, lejos de la única cosa que podía matarlos. El fuego.

Hermione semi alcanzó a ver cuando todo se apagó. Escucho el sonido de materia rompiendo las aguas y ,moviéndose bajo estas. Sintió la mano de alguien tomarla fuertemente de la mano y sacarla antes de que dejara al agua penetrar su boca por completo, antes de que todo estuviera negro por completo. Al menos esa era la intención. Pero todo ya estaba negro para cuando la mano tomó su muñeca.

Sirius descansaba muy cómodamente sobre un sillón muy suave. Era rojo de terciopelo. Muy similar a los que habían en la sala común de su amada escuela. James estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con Lily, que tenía un libro abierto junto al tablero y hacia ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Extrañaba a su esposa. No se cansaba de decir eso. Su esposa. Suya. Su esposa. Repetía las palabras en su mente mientras sonreía bobamente.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó James después de haber destruido al rey de su bruja, que resopló y mejor continuaba leyendo.

-Nada… pienso en Hermione- contestó sincero el pelinegro.

-Llevas solo dos días separado de ella…

-¿Y?- preguntaron Lily y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-B-bueno, yo también te extrañaría Lily, incluso antes- trató de arreglar lo dicho el de anteojos pero Lily lo miraba con una ceja levantada- ¿quieres te?

Lily rodó los ojos pero asintió con una sonrisita.

James rápidamente se levantó y fue a buscar la cocina en esa casa que les habían prestado para la misión.

Sirius reía ligeramente al ver a su amigo irse nerviosamente. Definitivamente Lily podía controlar a ese revoltoso mejor incluso, que su propia madre.

Estaba por comentar algo inapropiado, cuando algo lo hizo sentarse rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestionó Lily levantando la mirada de su libro. Sirius tenía una mueca en su rostro.

-Si… Lily, gracias.

Pero esa no era la verdad. Su corazón sentía algo. Un peso extraño. La sensación de que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Latía normal. Su respiración era normal. Pero el sentimiento estaba ahí. Lo incomodaba. Le creaba un hoyo en el centro de su ser. Sin saber el por que, los ojos chocolates de _ella _aparecieron en su mente. Mirándolo con amor. Con ternura. Con el deseo que solo ella sabía mostrar.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- preguntó ya mas preocupada la pelirroja.

Sirius levantó la mirada y observó la preocupación en los ojos verdes.

Levantó su mano y la colocó en su corazón. Tan pronto como había llegado la sensación, desapareció. Simplemente dejó el rastro de un dolor que nunca sintió.

Escuchaba su nombre.

-Vamos Hermione, respira- la conocía… esa voz era familiar.

Sentía que algo presionaba su pecho, una, otra, y otra vez. Un contacto en sus labios. Aire perforando sus pulmones. Inflándolos.

-Abre los ojos, Herms… despierta- nuevamente esa voz… no podía identificarla.

Una vez mas, algo presionaba su pecho, esta vez con mas fuerza. Una. Dos. Tres. El contacto en sus labios. Aire.

-¡Hermione! Abre los ojos, por favor… ¿qué le diré a Sirius?- sonaba desesperado.

Sirius… presión. Uno. Dos. Tres. Labios. Oxigeno.

-Herms… ahí vienen, no hay tiempo, ¡despierta!.

La castaña sintió liquido salir expulsados de su garganta, escupiendo todo el contenido mientras tosía y jadeaba ligeramente. Estaba mojada de pies a cabeza. Cada centímetro de ella cubierto por la humedad. Su cabello se pegaba a su rostro y a su cuello. Sentía la túnica pesada y su respiración agitada.

Regulus estaba frente a ella. Sus brazos en los hombros de la castaña, tratando de tranquilizarla. Sus ojos fijamente sobre los de ella, pero los de Hermione vagaban por todos lados. Pararon en un lugar fijo detrás del pelinegro.

-Reg- su voz era rasposa.

-Aquí estoy Herms- ella negó y apunto con su mano a una de las figuras que subían de nuevo a la superficie.

-Debemos apresurarnos- habló con desesperación en la voz. Hermione supo, que lo peor aun no terminaba.

Ambos magos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y caminaron hacia la balsa. Sus pies salpicando el agua.

-¡El relicario!- exclamó desesperada la castaña.

Regulus giró sobre sus talones y corrió dos pasos hacia la vasija. Ahí estaba. Como si nada hubiera estado sobre el por años. Intacto. Seco. Sentía el poder. La magia negra que emanaba la antigüedad. No pensó mas. Tomó el collar y una corriente cubrió su cuerpo. Se puso el relicario alrededor de su cuello y sacó de su bolsillo el falso. Lo puso en el centro de la vasija y en cuanto retiró su mano, el recipiente se llenó de la poción verde esmeralda.

Hermione ya se encontraba sobre la balsa. Estiró su mano con fuerza mientras el pelinegro estiraba la suya. Sus dedos se rozaron por cuestión de segundo cuando algo golpeó la basa desbalanceando a la castaña, que colocó ambas manos sobre las orillas, tratando de no caer de nuevo. Regulus negó con la cabeza dejando atrás cualquier pensamiento negativo, apretó los labios con fuerza y brincó hacia Hermione. En cuanto sus pies entraron a la balsa, esta se movió de un lado a otro con fuerza. Se sujetaron tratando de mantener el control. Se estabilizó la lancha.

-¿Y ahora?- cuestionó Hermione con miedo en los ojos.

Las manos que antes rodeaban la isla, ahora se aferraban al bote. Sus manos tratando de voltear la madera. Tratando una vez mas de ahogar a los que iban sobre esta.

-¡Depulso!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y solo dos inferis se hundieron de nuevo.

-¡Hermione! ¡haz que se mueva este bote hacia la orilla del otro lado! ¡yo ahuyentaré a estas cosas!

Hermione sin pensarlo comenzó a hacer su tarea. Se colocó a la punta de la lancha. Miraba fijamente hacia el otro extremo del lago. Tierra firme. Seguridad lejos dela gua. Levantó sus manos hacia sus costados, sobre pasando ligeramente el nivel de su cabeza. La varita fuertemente apretada en su mano. Mientras hacia el movimiento lentamente, Hermione realizaba una serie de hechizos complicados no verbales.

Unas cuanta olitas se comenzaron a formar, partiendo de la punta del bote, a los pies de Hermione. Poco a poco la lancha se comenzó a mover en dirección de la orilla. Sin perder su concentración, Hermione observó como todo el lugar se ilumino. Rojo brillante, dorado fulminante. El fuego cubría el techo de la cueva. Giraba en círculos y círculos, velozmente. Al sentido del reloj. Giraban y giraban las llamas. Las manos que rodeaban la lancha salieron disparadas para protegerse bajo el manto de agua.

Las olas se hicieron más fuertes y avanzaron mas rápido. Los brazos de Hermione aun extendidos y levantados. El de Regulus dando vueltas para controlar el fuego.

Ambos saltaron de la lancha en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. El calor de las llamas desapareció atrayendo una ves mas a los muertos en vida bajo el agua. Se levantaron con velocidad y se dirigieron a la salida. Antes de que la luz los cegara por completo, Hermione extendió su mano hacia Regulus. En cuanto el la tocó, desaparecieron.

Lily salió de la cocina con un recipiente en las manos. Estaba sonriente y sus ojos brillaban. El día de hoy la misión había salido muy bien. Estaban bien y con eso le bastaba a la señora Potter.

Llegó al comedor donde se encontraban su esposo y uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¡Ya te habías tardado florecita!- exclamó Sirius que ya tenia su tenedor levantado y lo hundió en el recipiente mientras que Lily lo dejaba en la mes.

-¡Modales, Black!... no se como Hermione te aguanta- masculló mas para sí misma que para el joven que estaba sentado frente a ella. Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido y ofendido.

-Mi esposa me ama perfectamente, tal y como soy- dijo con el tenedor a medio camino a su boca.

Lily rodó los ojos.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio. Solo el sonido de los cubiertos rompía el mutismo.

-¿Sirius, ya estas bien?- preguntó Lily sin levantar la vista de su plato. Sirius comenzó a masticar mas lento viendo a la pelirroja.

James miró desconcertado a la única mujer del lugar y después a su mejor amigo.

-¿De que habla, Canuto?- preguntó el de anteojos dejando de comer.

Sirius tragó el bocado que tenía dentro de su boca, causando un sonido ligeramente grotesco. Tomó con tranquilidad su copa y tomó uno, dos, tres tragos del liquido. Subió sus manos y las dejó en puños a cada lato de su plato ahora vacío. Meditaba. Pensaba que decir.

-Nada, James- dijo después de unos minutos.

-¿Cómo que nada Sirius?- cuestionó algo molesta la pelirroja. La había hecho sonar como una loca que dice disparates.

-Fue una sensación extraña, ya pasó- tranquilizó a sus amigos. Sus ojos evitaban cualquier contacto con los verdes o los avellana.

-¿Qué sensación, Sirius?- volvió a preguntar James cruzándose de brazos. Su voz era demandante. Quería saber la verdad.

-Nada importante James, en serio- trató de convencer a su mejor amigo.

-Nada de "nada"… dime ahora, o te hago hablar.

-Quisiera verte intentar hacerlo.

-¡Black! Habla.

Sirius resopló algo cansado. Sabía que James era persistente y obstinado, esto lo demostraba la pelirroja que lo odiaba y ahora era su esposa, pero odiaba cuando se ponía así con el. No se lo quitaría de encima.

-Fue repentina… incomoda. Una presión en el pecho.

-Suena a un ataque cardiovascular- razonó Lily con su voz de sabelotodo muggle, algo preocupada- …¿ataque al corazón?

Ambos magos la miraron desconcertados. Simplemente negaron.

-Fue extraño, como un presentimiento de que algo malo estaba sucediendo… pero después lo dejé de sentir. Tan rápido como vino, se fue…

-Que extraño…

-Lo mas extraño es que pensé en Hermione.

-No debes preocuparte Sirius, ella esta en casa con Dorea.- extendió Lily su mano y la colocó sobre uno de los puños de Sirius. James simplemente asentía de acuerdo con su esposa.

-Lo se… eso es lo único que me controla… sino estuviera ahí, ya hubiera desaparecido de esta estúpida misión.

Los dos cayeron fuertemente sobre la tierra. Ambos jadearon con dolor. Tenían tierra en la ropa mojada y estaban cansado. El sol comenzaba a meterse. El día de había ido demasiado rápido.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Regulus poniéndose de pie y sujetando los hombros de la castaña que seguía en el piso. Sin fuerza alguna, la levantó haciendo que Hermione gritara suavemente por el susto.

-El bosque de Dean- dijo mirando a su alrededor. No había estado ahí en tanto tiempo. Su mente casi le jugaba chueco y la hacia alucinar con Harry y Ronald.

-¿Por qué aquí?- preguntó desconcertado el Slytherin. Este observaba todo a su alrededor mientras que Hermione se colocaba de cuclillas y sacaba algo del calcetín. Una pequeña bolsita de cuentas.

-Genial… ahora todo está mojado- resopló la castaña haciendo un pucherito.

-¿Qué es todo?- preguntó el pelinegro caminando hacia su cuñada. Era simplemente una bolsita.

Hermione apuntó su varita y realizó un hechizo no verbal para secar la bolsita. Esperaba que funcionara también con el contenido.

-Herms, ¿por qué aparecimos aquí y no en tu casa con Sirius?- cuestionó el pelinegro mientras veía a Hermione caminar a un espacio sin tantos arboles. El la siguió

-No tenemos una casa, Reg- comentó la castaña mientras miraba a su alrededor con una nostálgica sonrisa. Era el mismo lugar donde habían acampado. Exactamente igual.

-¿Dónde viven entonces? ¿si tienen un lugar para vivir, verdad?- cuestionó ligeramente el oji gris sabia que su hermano era rebelde y extravagante pero eso de no tener casa alguna no era su estilo.

Hermione rió mientras se agachaba y dejaba la bolsita en el piso. Regulus frunció las cejas. Seguramente algo le había pasado a su cuñada, estaba actuando muy extraño.

-Vivimos en la mansión Potter…- explicó la castaña- pero no está ahí, está en una misión para el departamento de aurores.

-¿Auror? Wow… siempre lo quiso ser… pero no entiendo, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Hermione se puso de pie dejando la bolsita en donde la había colocado.

-Aun no iremos a casa, Reg… necesito tu ayuda para otra cosa, antes de que te reúnas con tu hermano.

-Lo que necesites- habló atropelladamente. Hermione simplemente sonrió.

Camino de nuevo hacía la bolsita y le apunto con su varita.

-Accio tienda de campaña- para sorpresa de el menor de los Black, una carpa blanca salió disparada de la pequeña bolsita. Solamente había una explicación; magia. Sus cejas estaban levantadas y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Delante de ellos, se formó una pequeña tienda de campaña. Ni siquiera se podía entrar completamente parado. Había que agacharse. Hermione caminó hacia el sorprendido mago que la miraba con duda. Esa bruja si que tenía mucho escondido. Lo miraba con ligera duda y algo de emoción.

-Por hoy, acamparemos aquí… y mañana, tu y yo entraremos a Gringotts por otro Horrocrux.


	35. Chapter 35

Regulus se encontraba observando a la castaña que se movía de un lado hacia otro diciendo cosas sin sentido. Pero cuando le preguntaba, esta simplemente decía que ahorita le explicaba todo y que estaba arreglando las cosas para que todo saliera perfecto mañana. Estaban ya dentro de la tienda de campaña. Estaba sucia y desgastada. Hermione le dijo algo así como que la había usado por un año con sus amigos pero no se explicó mas.

El se encontraba sentado en un banco de madera astillado que había aparecido dentro. Sus manos descansaban entre sus piernas entrelazadas y su único movimiento era el de la cabeza mientras que veía con un ligero aburrimiento como el cabello enmarañado se agitaba aun mas con cada paso de su cuñada. Hermione seguía con su bolsita de cuentas y estaba con pergaminos y plumas en un lado, después regresaba a su bolsita y luego se metía a lo que supuestamente era una cocina.

-¡Herms!- la castaña paro en seco y levantó la mirada con ojos abiertos de par en par- te vas a caer… ni siquiera te fijas por donde pisas.

Hermione miró al piso y se dio cuenta de que es lo que hablaba el pelinegro. Habían cosas tiradas. Cosas que habían dejado Harry y Ron. Latas vacías. Teteras de metal. Incluso dos o tres camisas.

-Lo siento…- dijo la castaña sentándose en una de las camas y haciendo una mueca.

-¿Podrías explicarme a que te referías con que mañana iremos a Gringotts?- su voz dejaba escuchar un deje de impaciencia que caracterizaba a los Black. Lo sabia ella, estaba casada con uno.

Hermione resopló y pasó una mano por su cabello enmarañado. Regulus no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su mano quedaba atrapada a la mitad y ella luchó débilmente por liberarla. Al fin lo consiguió.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije acerca… de ser del futuro o un pasado inexistente y todo eso?- Regulus asintió solo una vez, prestando mucha atención- Bueno… Voldemort no soló creo un Horrocrux, hay mas… uno de ellos esta en la bóveda de los Lestrange… Harry, Ron y yo – Black no tenía idea de quienes eran- entramos en mi época legitima para sacar la copa.. el Horrocrux.

Regulus meditó unos segundos. Era muy extraño hablar con alguien que conocía tanto acerca de tantas cosas, pero lo mas extraño era que esas cosas un no pasaban.

-¿Cómo entraron la primera vez?- Hermione se sorprendió. No esperaba que esa fuera la primera pregunta.

-Pues… de la misma manera en la que entraremos esta vez por supuesto- Hermione atropelló las palabras mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia su bolsita. Que estaba en una mesa de madera desgastada. Regulus miraba atento.

Hermione metió la mano hasta el codo y lo movía como buscando algo. Regulus extendió el cuello tratando de alcanzar a ver. El rostro de Hermione se ilumino y dejó escapar un casi inaudible "!Ajá!" mientras retiraba su mano.

Regulus simplemente veía un mar de telas negras en sus manos mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba sentada con anterioridad.

-Cuando planeábamos la búsqueda de otro Horrocrux, algo sucedió… fuimos capturados por carroñeros y nos entregaron a los Malfoy- Regulus abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Su familia – fui torturada por – Hermione dudó – bueno eso no importa, el punto es que conseguí algo….

-¿Qué conseguiste, Herms?- Regulus moría por preguntar que le había sucedido pero la mirada de esos ojos chocolates le indicaban que era mejor no hacerlo… si Sirius lo perdonaba, le preguntaría a el.

Hermione sonrió agradecida de que la pregunta no tuviera relación con su tortura, así que simplemente, sacó de debajo del cordón que unía los dos objetos, los dos frascos pegados. Abrió uno y retiró el cabello negro. Lo levantó y lo puso a una distancia lejos, pero entre sus ojos. Regulus alcanzaba a ver los bizcos del rostro de Hermione que veían fijamente al objeto que estaba entre sus dedos. Reg no veía nada. Se levantó y caminó.

Después de unos pasos, miró una fina hebra negra, enroscada y quebradiza.

-¿Un cabello?- preguntó ligeramente desilusionado. Esperaba un objeto… algo tenebroso, digno de estar en la mansión Malfoy.

-Un cabello… el cabello de Bellatrix Lestrange. El Horrocrux está en la bóveda de los Lestrange- Hermione mencionó con fuerza, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra. Levantó la mirada y la posó en los ojos grises que estaban entrecerrados, como pensando el por que de la necesidad de un cabello.

No dijo nada. Hermione estaba callada. Sabía que Regulus era muy inteligente, y experto en pociones, como lo había sido Snape. Eso lo supo en Hogwarts donde los espió durante varias veces, esta vez mas lejos para que Snape no la encontrara. Habían estudiado pociones muy avanzadas.

Regulus pensaba a mil por hora. Su mirada fija en el cabello. Después la bajó y la posó en las piernas de Hermione. Sobre ellas estaban los otros objetos. Un frasco con una poción espesa y se veía de un sabor terrible y unas túnicas negras que le hacían recordar a… ¡_Oh_!

-¿Eso… es poción multijugos?- preguntó señalando a los frascos.

Hermione sonrió. No había tardado mucho en darse cuenta.

-Es algo vieja, que va… dos años… pero sigue funcionando correctamente, la hice yo- el tono de Hermione le indicó a Regulus que las palabras eran importantes, pero no dijo nada. – el cabello… no les dije a los chicos, pero tenía dos cabellos… uno lo guardé por si lo necesitábamos después… me alegra haber tomado esa decisión- Hermione sonrió de lado con ligera timidez.

-¿Y exactamente que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Regulus regresando a su banquito.

-Exactamente lo que hice la vez anterior… por eso te necesitaba, ¿qué mejor que ir con un Black para que la actuación salga perfecta?

Regulus frunció los cejas pero Hermione no lo notó. Estaba viendo algo nerviosa las túnicas. Estaban sucias, las tendría que limpiar. Había hoyos debido a las quemaduras, pero todo se podía solucionar con magia.

-¿Y exactamente que es lo que hiciste la vez anterior?- preguntó de nuevo algo frustrado. La castaña simplemente no daba ninguna explicación completa. Simplemente dejaba mas dudas.

-Eh…- se vio ligeramente incomoda. Su cara se contorsionaba en mini muecas y se mordía el labio- tal vez no te guste…

-Herms, dime… te dije que te iba a ayudar.

-Pues… el plan es así: yo tomaré la poción multijugos y me transformaré en Bellatrix. Tu irás conmigo, como mi primo… y pediremos entrar a la bóveda de la familia de su, digo mi, esposo….

-¿Y de casualidad en tu bolsa mágica tienes la llave de la bóveda?- preguntó con un tono de escepticismo.

-No… no realmente, no…- Hermione se sintió ligeramente defraudada. No había pensado en eso. Pero recordó algo.- ¡la maldición imperius!

-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó Regulus. No imaginaba a Herms como una de esas que utilizaban maldiciones prohibidas.

-¡Harry!- exclamó como si fuera suficiente para entender, como si el nombre explicara todo- Harry utilizó la maldición imperius, confundiendo al Goblin, así pudimos entrar.

-¿Y planeas hacer lo mismo?

-¡Lo mismo!

Hermione estaba levantada y se veía muy emocionada. Definitivamente era extraña… estaban hablando de maldiciones y Hermione tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y la maldición… la harás tu, o yo?- Hermione paró de golpe. Miró a Regulus con una mueca de tristeza en la cara- no te preocupes, no es como si nunca la hubiera hecho.

La había hecho ya varias veces, pero lo odiaba. De todos modos, había prometido ayudar a Hermione y sabía que había una buena causa.

-Lo siento, Reg- el muchacho simplemente meneó la mano quitándole importancia.

-¿Sabes que hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal, no es así?- preguntó Regulus.

-Demasiadas…

-Y dices que nadie sabe que estas conmigo, cazando Horrocruxes.

-Ni un alma

-¿Y si mejor vamos y le decimos a Sirius? Tal vez, el pueda ayu-

-No le dije. A nadie. Nadie sabe acerca de los Horrocruxes. No quiero que sepan- dijo sin mas la castaña sorprendiendo al pelinegro. Su voz era definitiva. Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

-Pero Hermione si algo sucede-

-Si algo sucede, tu desapareces- Regulus sabía que eso era imposible una vez que estuvieran dentro de los laberintos de bóvedas. Pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Hermione también lo sabía. Se quedaron callados por unos segundos en lo que ambos se preparaban mentalmente para lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

-¿Y una vez que estemos dentro?

-Hay una fuente… que quita todos los hechizos. Cualquier maldición o conjuro desaparece y el Goblin puede tocar las alarmas.

-¿Y que hicieron cuando eso sucedió?

-Ese es un detalle- nuevamente se veía incomoda – cuando fuimos, no sabíamos de la cascada…

-¿Y que sucedió?- Regulus preguntó con demasiado interés. A Hermione le recordó a uno de los niños que iban al consultorio de sus padres durante el verano y ella le contaba historias. Era la misma pregunta que le hacía cuando ella pausaba en una parte muy interesante. Sonrió ligeramente.

-Pues… fue un caos. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y confundimos al Goblin, llegamos a la cámara y sacamos el Horrocrux. Fue terrible… hay un hechizo.

-Maleficio Greminio… no me sorprende. Todas las bóvedas de los Black la tienen. Seguramente Bellatrix le dijo a su marido… ¿cómo tomaremos el Horrocrux?

-Es lo que se puso complicado, todo se multiplicaba, incluida la copa. No podemos tocarla…

-¿Y como esperas que saquemos una copa que no podamos tocarla, y estoy completamente seguro de que no podemos invocarla?- el plan sonaba cada vez mas peligroso. No le gustaba ni tantito.

-Se multiplica al contacto con la piel… podemos utilizar una varita, cualquier objeto en realidad para tomar la copa.

Regulus asintió. Eso no sonaba tan mal.

-¿Y después?

-Después… salimos, como podamos.

-Vamos Hermione, sal de ahí… el tiempo no espera- decía Regulus con un deje de impaciencia fuera de la tienda de campaña. Le había dado tiempo para cambiarse y estaba recargado sobre un árbol frente a la tienda. Hermione le había dado ropa nueva, de Harry supuso, y la cubría con su capa.

-Lo dices muy fácil, por que vas como tu… en cambio yo voy como una asesina- dijo Hermione desde dentro de la tienda.

Regulus simplemente frunció los labios y resopló. Tenía razón, pero aun así debían de apresurarse.

Escuchó un tropezón desde dentro y como algo se caía. Negó con la cabeza. Esa mujer podía ser algo torpe a veces.

-¡Herms!- masculló entre dientes.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! Odio su impaciencia Black- dijo mientras salía y se quedaba parada frente a Regulus.

El pelinegro se atacó de risa. No podía evitarlo. Hermione abrió los ojos ofendida y miraba su cuerpo y de nuevo al oji gris que se tapaba la boca.

-¡Deja de burlarte!

-Herms, así no va a burlar a nadie.- dijo una vez que se tranquilizó.

Hermione lo miró desconcertada. Tenía el físico de esa horripilante mujer, y una cantidad de tela negra sobre ella que le impactaba se pudiera mover aun. ¿Como por qué no podría burlar a nadie?

-Hermione… tenemos que hacer algo, en cuanto te vean sabrán que no eres ella, y definitivamente no podemos dejar que nadie sepa que entramos, en especial ella.

-¿De que hablas?

-¡Pareces una adolescente disfrazada de mala!.

Hermione hizo pucheros y Regulus suspiró.

-He convivido toda mi vida con esa asesina que dices… es, segura de si misma. Altiva… siempre con una mirada de superioridad. Tu te ves asustada, nerviosa e incomoda.

-¿Pues que quieres que haga?- preguntó con enfado la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Cuando lleguemos, debes de caminar como si solo tu existieras en el mundo – hablaba con un tono de orden Regulus. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella- …hablar como si nadie pudiera contradecirte… mirar como si no hubiera nadie sobre ti… ordenar como si te pagaran por hacerlo… insultar como si te causara placer…

Se colocó frente a ella. La miraba a los ojos. Grises contra negros. Extendió su mano. La castaña natural sabía que ya no había oportunidad de retroceder. Era ahora o nunca. Hermione estaba a punto de tomarla cuando escuchó la ultima orden.

-Y simplemente ser una perra.

Se miraron. Cómplices. Eso era lo que eran. Menos de un día de conocerse y ya eran cómplices en crimen. Hermione suspiró. Estaba incomoda en un cuerpo que no era suyo. Pero era el momento de actuar. Las luces ya estaban prendidas, el escenario preparado. El director esperando y la protagonista lista.

Los dedos alargados de Bellatrix se posaron sobre cada puerta de la entrada al banco de los magos. Inhaló hondo. Las empujó con fuerza.

El sonido de las puertas chocando con las paredes sobresaltó a todos los magos y goblins que se encontraban dentro. Escuchó varias de las torres de galeones que se habían formado, derrumbarse, y se mordió la lengua tragando el "perdón" que estaba por escaparse.

-Altiva- susurró Regulus a su lado. Instintivamente, Bellatrix levantó su quijada y miraba al fondo con decisión. Hombros atrás. Podía sentir a los que estaban ahí alejándose o simplemente desviando la mirada. La mano de Hermione se aferró a su túnica, para que no se viera que temblaba ligeramente.

Los tacones resonaban por todos lados causando un eco. Todos los goblins detrás de sus escritorios, seguían con la mirada a los dos pelinegros que caminaban hacia la oficina principal. Unos miraban con un deje de lamento al pobre compañero que la atendería.

_Hermione… es tu momento de actuar._

-¡Madame Lestrange!, gusto en verla- la voz de la pequeña criatura temblaba. Hermione sonreía mentalmente. No era tan pesado como el de la vez pasado. Al menos eso esperaba.

Hermione intentó con todas sus fuerzas sonar convincente.

-De- se aclaró la garganta. Sintió a Regulus ojearla rápidamente – llévenme a mi bóveda.

Su voz sonó dura. Hermione se sorprendió. La ultima vez, esta parte había sido un completo desastre.

-Madame Lestrange, pero si vino ayer- comenzó a hablar el goblin extendiendo sus manos a los lados pero la voz del joven lo interrumpió.

-¿Cuestiona el derecho de Madame Lestrange de visitar su Bóveda? ¿!Eh!? si la señora lo desea, la puede visitar tres veces al día...- Hermione se tensó ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Regulus. Normalmente era calmada, pero ahora sonó grave. Fuerte. Potente. Como todo un Black.

-Claro, claro, lo siento señor Black, Madame Lestrange- suplicaba con la cabeza agachada. Hermione cambió su expresión a una de ternura, pero el discreto pisotón que le dio Regulus la hizo regresar a su expresión fría y su rostro molesto. Nadie pareció darse cuenta.

-Llévenos- habló Regulus una vez mas acercándose al alto escritorio. Hermione sin tener que ver la mirada, sabía que el pelinegro le estaba ofreciendo a la pobre criatura una de las reconocidas miradas de odio y amenaza de un Black. Ella las había visto. Tanto en este Sirius como en el de su pasado, pero definitivamente no era lo mejor para ver. Los ojos grises conseguían helar la sangre de cualquiera. Paralizar a todos aquellos que observaran los ojos. Sentir miedo de tu vida. Simplemente no era algo que la gente quisiera ver.

Al parecer, funcionó. El goblin se puso ligeramente pálido y asentía con vehemencia.

-¿Tiene la señora Lestrange su llave?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-¡Ahora!- todos pegaron un respingo con el grito que dio el menor de los Black. La impaciencia presente, y la amenaza sobresaltaba. Hermione permanecía callada esforzándose por mantener esa expresión tan característica de Bellatrix. Fría, calculadora, inalterable.

-¡Caro, claro! Síganme por favor – el goblin saltó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar, seguido por los dos pelinegros muy de cerca.

Hermione podría haber jurado, que todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que los tres desaparecieron tras una puerta de metal muy pesada.

En cuanto entraron a las profundidades del banco, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginarse a sus amigos ahí.

Se montaron sobre uno de los carritos que los llevaría a la bóveda. Hasta adelante estaba el goblin controlando cada movimiento del vehículo y la dirección de este. Atrás, muy juntos, Regulus y Bellatrix. De vez en cuando, estos dos se ojeaban algo nerviosos.

Poco a poco, el carrito comenzó a ganar velocidad. El cabello de Bellatrix se movía violentamente alrededor de su rostro. Le picaba los ojos y se le metía a la boca. Sus manos temblorosas lo alejaban pero trataba de no moverse. Cualquier movimiento podía delatarla. Eso dijo Regulus. Simplemente esperaba no tener los mismo problemas que había tenido con Harry y Ronald.

-¿Ves eso?- la voz de Regulus la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Fue solamente un susurró mascullado por entre los labios. Hermione no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado. El aire se azotaba a sus oídos. Lentamente y en un poco trayecto, Bellatrix volteó a ver al pelinegro. Este, abrió los ojos aun mas y meneó levemente la cabeza con dirección al frente.

Bellatrix levantó la mirada y se asustó. La cascada.

-Prepárate- dijo la pelinegra de la misma manera que había hablado el pelinegro.

Instantáneamente Regulus sacó su varita y la pegó a su pierna. La punta de esta estaba apuntando a la espalda de la criatura. Hermione sacó un frasco delgado y alargado, lleno de un liquido negro. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

-¡La catarata de los ladrones!- gritó el goblin señalando al agua que caía de ningún lugar. El agua salpicaba las vías y simplemente caía al vacío. Bellatrix y Regulus se voltearon a ver. En cuanto sus ojos se conectaron asintieron. Debían de actuar de acuerdo al plan.- ¡Prepárese señora Lestrange!

Bellatrix no dijo nada. Simplemente aferraba su fuerza al pequeño frasco que estaba entre sus manos.

Estaban a metros del agua. El corazón de la bruja latía con fuerza. Esperaba que funcionara. Esperaba… rogaba por que funcionara. No sabía si iba a ser efectivo el plan. Su corazón se lo recordaba. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados. Sus ojos negros no se despegaban del agua, que estaba cada vez mas cerca. Seis metros.

Cinco metros.

Cuatro metros.

Tres metros…

Dos…

Comenzaba a sentir las gotas y en cuestión de segundos estaba siendo cubierta por los fuertes chorros. No había tiempo que perder. Era momento de que el plan funcionara. Solamente esperaba que lo hiciera.

El goblin giró la cabeza. Abrió los ojos al ver a una castaña vestida con ropas mas grandes. Regulus se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que el goblin.

La criatura se lanzó sobre el botón que anunciaba la entrada de ladrones.

Regulus se lanzó por igual. Las manos del pelinegro empujaron por el abdomen a la criatura antes de que esta apretara el botón.

El goblin gritó.

Hermione guardó el frasco en su bolsillo y dio un paso largo para tomar control del volante. Sus planes no estaban funcionando.

Regulus forcejeaba con el goblin.

-¡Ladrones! ¡auxilio, ladrones!- Hermione estaba pálida. Asustada. Sus manos trataban de controlar temblorosamente el diminuto volante, pero el carrito iba con mucha velocidad.

-¡Hermione, controla el maldito carro!- gritó Regulus antes de que el goblin le pateara la quijada. Las manos de Regulus se hundieron en el cabello de la criatura y jaló de ella contorsionando el rostro de una manera extraña y grotesca. Hermione estaba paralizada. No sabía como control la maquina. Su cabello húmedo se secaba rápido con la velocidad creciente. Tiró de su cabello con desesperación.

-¡Ladrones! ¡ladrones!

Tiró del freno de mano que se encontraba a la derecha. Lo jaló con fuerza. El carrito se desvió en una partición y dio un brinco. Por la fuerza del movimiento. Los dos que forcejeaban se despegaron ligeramente del suelo del vehículo y cayeron con un fuerte _"¡pum!". _Ambos chillaron con dolor pero continuaron forcejeando.

Hermione, debido al súbito salto del coche, tiró de mas el freno y se quedó estática cuando el torniquete se separó por completo. En su mano estaba la palanca del freno. Lejos de los frenos.

-¡Hermione!- gritaba Regulus con las dos manos del goblin empujando su rostro hacia atrás, por el cuello. Para ser una criatura muy chiquita era muy fuerte.

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Se estaba desesperando. Actuó sin pensar.

-¡Imperio!- la sensación fue… extraña.

Fue como si sus venas fueran inyectadas con alguna substancia desconocida. Su sangre se mezclaba con un liquido que ardía. Quemaba sus venas. Pero no dolía. Era una sensación… placentera. Hermione desechó el pensamiento. Le recorría el brazo. Nacía del pecho y se extendía lentamente por su brazo, el antebrazo y su mano. Entumeció sus dedos y salió de su varita.

La criatura dejó de forcejear. Ya no se movía. Tenía una mirada embobada.

Hermione ya no sabía que hacer. Seguía con su varita apuntada al evidente hipnotizado goblin.

Regulus rápidamente se puso de pie y se puso junto a la castaña que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par como en una especia de trance. Regulus se dio cuenta de esto y levantó su mano para bajar lentamente el brazo de Hermione.

-Vaya plan que teníamos- sonrió de lado con ternura. Hermione se la regresó y rió ligeramente. Vaya plan que tenían…

-No funcionó- admitió sonriente la castaña. Su cabello volaba con fuerza y el goblin controlaba al carrito sin frenos. Regulus miró la mano izquierda encontrándose con la palanca que había arrancado. Rió negando con la cabeza.

-Me queda claro.

Ambos se sentaron esperando a que llegaran a su destino.

-¿Y la poción?- preguntó el pelinegro. Sin voltearlo a ver, sacó por unos segundos el frasco que estaba en su bolsillo y lo guardo.

-Mejor lo dejamos para salir.- su voz era clara. Casi un susurro. Estaba muy nerviosa lo podía ver.

El carrito comenzó a bajar su velocidad. Se detuvieron. Hermione miró extrañada a la criatura. ¿Cómo habían frenado? No importaba, en cuanto estuviera en tierra fija mejor.

-Bienvenida a su bóveda, madame Lestrange- habló el goblin señalando a la puerta redonda que había a su derecha. Hermione tragó. Regulus le ayudo a bajarse y le indico su bolsillo. Era el momento.

Hermione tomó el liquido negruzco en su totalidad. En cuanto la terminó, sintió los horripilantes cambios físicos que se experimentaban con la poción multijugos. Su cara cambió. Su nariz se alargo, su cabello creció y aumentó de volumen. Aumentó varios centímetros y su cuerpo se llenó un poco. Volvía a ser Bellatrix.

-Hay que apresurarnos- susurró Regulus observando los ojos chocolate cambiar de color a unos negros feos.

Siguieron al goblin y mientras este distraía al pobre dragón, Herms y Reg se encaminaron a la bóveda. Regulus miraba hacia el otro lado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en un susurro bastante confundida y asustada Bellatrix. Por un momento pensó que alguien mas estaba ahí.

-La bóveda de los Black- apuntó hacia el otro extremo del lugar. Hermione no dijo nada. Regulus dejó de mirar. Se posaron frente a la bóveda de los Lestrange. Nuevamente, la piel de Bellatrix se erizó.

Cuando llegó el goblin, la puerta se abrió.

-Tómese su tiempo- dijo con demasiada cordialidad la criatura, volteándose para darles espacio. Hermione se reprochaba. Sabía que actuaba así por su maldición. Se sentía mal de haberla usado. Ella no hacia eso. Pero tuvo que hacerlo.

_Todo por el bien de Harry y Ron… todo. _

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Hermione ni siquiera se dio tiempo de apreciar las riquezas que estaban a su alrededor. Simplemente miraba a la pequeña copa que se encontraba al final de la habitación.

-Recuerda no tocar nada- su voz sonaba extraña. Como en automático.

Con mucho cuidado, ambos comenzaron a caminar. Esquivaban galeones que estaban derrochados en el piso de forma descuidada. Se agachaban para pasar bajo las espadas que estaban fijas en las armaduras de oro que cubrían las paredes. Levantaban sus túnicas para evitar rozar las muchas joyas que estaban en los cofres de oro que estaban puestos en desorden sobre el piso.

Por fin estaban frente a la copa. Hermione no alcanzaba, ni de chiste. Pero Regulus… el si podía.

-No la toques- dijo Hermione con tono de amenaza. Regulus simplemente levantó una ceja. El tono sonaba extraño viniendo de ella. Pero cuando giró y vio a Bellatrix, se le hizo mas desconcertante. Su voz ya no sonaba tan dura como para ser de su prima. Meneó la cabeza y enfocó su mirada en la pequeña y simple copa.

Regulus dio un paso y sacó su varita. Temblaba ligeramente su mano. Solamente se escuchaba la pesada respiración de Bellatrix y la de el. La aceró a la copa. Se detuvo. Sintió una gota escurrir. Salir de su cabello, desviarse por su ceja y perderse por su cuello. Acercó mas la varita. Temblaba su mano. Mucho. Respiró hondo. Liberó el aire. Pasó la punta de su varita por una de las asas. Levantó la varita. Rápidamente, la copa dejo de estar sobre la repisa y Regulus bajó con velocidad la copa. Bellatrix ya estaba preparada y con la bolsita de cuentas abierta de par en par. La copa cayó dentro con un "¡_Tatz_!".

Suspiraron. La tenían.

-Ahora solo nos queda salir de aquí- sonrió Regulus. Hermione asintió.

Se encaminaron a la puerta de la bóveda. Se sentía cansada. Todo el nervio y la desesperación la había agotado.

Regulus fue el primero en salir con una ligera sonrisa.

Bellatrix lo siguió.

-¡Bella! Que gusto verte aquí.

í﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽ ca o...se morderior?- pregunta encontrara. habñiaerlo...nterioridad.

s


	36. Chapter 36

-¡Bella! Que gusto verte aquí.

í﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽ ca o...se morderior?- pregunta encontrara. habñiaerlo...nterioridad.

s Bellatrix miró asustada al hombre que permanecía en la obscuridad. Regulus estaba tenso a su lado. Bellatrix simplemente no sabía que hacer.

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la luz y un suspiro se escapó por entre los labios del menor de los Black.

-Gerard Yaxley, buenas tardes- habló Regulus indicándola a Hermione de quien se trataba. Regulus le hizo una mirada para indicarle que siguiera actuando.

-¿Regulus, eres tu?- preguntó el hombre. Bellatrix pudo observar que tenía el cabello rubio opaco. Ojos café tan obscuro que parecían negros. Era alto, algo gordo. Túnicas elegantes pero no tanto como la de los Lestrange, Malfoy o Black.

-Así es- las palabras de Reg fueron rápidas. Atropelladas.

-Oh, creí que seguirías en la escuela – habló mas para sí el hombre de voz ronca.- ¿Bella, como has estado?

Bellatrix tardó en reaccionar. No hubiera hablado si Regulus no le hubiera dado un ligero golpe en la mano.

-¿Qué?- susurró y después entendió lo que sucedía – oh, e… bien Yaxley.

No dijo mas. Su voz había sonado muy extraña. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Bella, estás bien?- preguntó el Mortífago acercándose lentamente a ella. En sus ojos había indecisión. Duda. Incertidumbre. Como si supiera que Bellatrix, no es Bella.

_Continúa actuando, Hermione, no lo eches a perder ahora. Calma tu respiración. Tranquila._

-Claro que estoy bien, Yaxley. Ahora déjanos pasar- habló con fuerza en la voz. Intentó cubrir lo mejor que pudo su miedo en la voz y estaba casi segura de que convenció al rubio. Regulus no.

-Espera Bella, la ultima vez que nos vimos dejamos una conversación pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione tragó saliva. Se estaba desesperando. Tenía miedo de que el Mortífago escuchara el latir de su corazón. Tenía miedo de que su propio órgano la delatara.

-Claro que lo recuerdo- dijo sin mas. Mentalmente insultaba a Regulus por no ayudarla. Simplemente estaba parado a su lado.

Ya no tenían tiempo, la poción no duraría toda la vida. De fondo se escuchaban los sonidos provocados por el dragón ciego.

-¿Qué te parece si los llevo a ti, y al joven Black por algo de tomar? Podremos ter-

-Lo sentimos, señor Yaxley, tenemos prisa- habló por primera vez el pelinegro.

Estaba parado junto a la pelinegra. El goblin seguía parado junto a la puerta sin reaccionar.

-No tardaremos mucho- trató de insistir el rubio. Bellatrix apretó los labios con fuerza. Su mente estaba en blanco. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Sus manos temblando.

Regulus se desesperó y dejó escapar un resoplido. Ese hombre si que podía se insistente. Levantó su varita hacia le rubio que abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- su voz alterada, sin poder reaccionar y sacar su propia varita.

-¡Imperio!- una luz salió de la varita de Reg y le dio en la frente al mago que estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Hermione cuando vio la mirada perdida de Gerard.

El hombre simplemente dio media vuelta y camino hacia lo que suponía era su bóveda.

-Primero tenemos que salir de aquí- Regulus tomó a Bellatrix de la muñeca y la jaló hacia donde estaba el carrito estacionado. Pasaron corriendo por donde estaba el dragón sin darle mucho tiempo al goblin de distraerlo.

La criatura mágica escupió una bola de fuego con dirección a los familiares.

-¡Protego!- gritó Regulus mientras trataba de proteger a Bellatrix, jalándola del brazo para ponerlo detrás de el.

No fue lo suficientemente rápido.

-¡Ah!- gritó de dolor Bellatrix. Había una terrible quemadura en su brazo izquierdo. Instantáneamente pegó el brazo a su pecho y colocó su mano derecha sobre este. Estaba por caerse al suelo, sus rodillas ligeramente flexionadas. Regulus la tomó de los hombro e instó a la mujer que sollozaba a correr hacia el carrito.

-Vamos Herms, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Regulus sosteniendo con fuerza a la pelinegra que mordía su labio con fuerza para no gritar. Los dos corrieron hacia le carrito con el goblin detrás de ellos.

Cuando estuvieron en el carrito, Hermione recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Regulus, que la abrazaba con fuerza.

El cabello de ambos se movía fuertemente y se azotaba en sus rostros. El cabello largo de Bellatrix se enmarañaba a un mas. Casi no se podían escuchar los sollozos de esta, por sobre el fuerte viento que chocaba con sus oídos.

-Tranquila Herms, ya casi salimos de aquí. Solo tienes que aguantar un poco mas- sobaba su cabello con desesperación.

La pelinegra tenía lagrimas cayendo por su rostro y sus dientes estaban rojos de sangre que salía de sus labios. Intentaba no llorar, ralamente no lo estaba intentando. Pero el dolor era terrible. Sentía la cerne viva, la piel expuesta de una manera tan vil y grotesca. Le ardía el contacto que tenía contra su túnica, pero el aire lo hacía peor. Simplemente quería que dejara de doler.

El carrito llegó a un abrupto detenimiento.

Bellatrix por poco salió volando de no ser por el fuerte agarre de su cuñado.

-Vamos, ya casi, un poco mas, Herms, solo un poco mas- le decía suavemente el pelinegro mientras la levantaba.

Hermione tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Regulus estaba ligeramente preocupado, unos mechones se comenzaban a tornar castaños. Su corazón estaba acelerando su ritmo y sus manos se estaban poniendo húmedas. Relamía sus labios a cada segundo muy nervioso y desesperado.

-Síganme- dijo el goblin como si nada estuviera pasando.

-Herms, por favor, para de llorar- Regulus comenzó a limpiar las gotas de su rostro y secaba sus ya húmedas manos en la túnica.

Hermione hipó una ultima vez y levantó la cara. Regulus retrocedió asustado. Bellatrix tenía un rostro sin expresión. Bajó su manos a los lados y miraba con indiferencia. El único rastro de que había llorado eran sus ojos tenuemente enrojecidos. No parecía estar en dolor. Parecía que simplemente había bajado a su bóveda y salía como si nada.

-¿Herms?- la mujer simplemente apretó su quijada y levantó la mirada. Comenzó a caminar. Regulus estaba como idiotizado caminando a su lado.

Salieron por la misma puerta de metal por la que habían entrado.

-Hasta luego, Madame Lestrange- comentó un goblin que había sustituido al que los acompaño. No dijeron nada. Simplemente caminaron. Caminaron bajo la mirada de todos.

Regulus podía ver que la mascara se comenzaba a romper. Sus ojos sutilmente mas claros comenzaban a tener una gotas de agua. Su mano derecha en un puño que temblaba y la izquierda estaba muerta a su lado. Su cabello cada ves mas claro.

El corazón de Regulus dio un vuelco.

Aceleraron el paso.

Una lagrima estaba a punto de hacer.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza.

La lagrima cayó.

Tomo su mano.

Ya no estaban.

-¡Ah!- gritó de dolor la castaña. Se encontraba recostada sobre su cama y el pelinegro estaba sentado a su lado.

-Vamos Hermione, ya casi- de un tirón, Regulus retiró el resto de la tela negra que se había impregnado sobre la carne viva.

Hermione golpeó la colchoneta con la mano derecha e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiendo una vez mas su labio inferior. Sus rodillas se flexionaron y cerró los ojo con fuerza. Pero ya no gritó.

-La bolsa- dijo con un susurro. Regulus que estaba a su lado apneas pudo escucharla. Con su mano izquierda y de manera muy débil, apuntaba a la pequeña bolsa de cuentas que estaba tirada por los pies del pelinegro. Regulus se agachó para tomar el objeto que la castaña nunca soltaba y lo abrió. Realmente no sabia que hacer ahora que lo tenía en sus manos.

-Esencia de Di-díctamo- masculló la castaña mientras se sentaba en la cama. Habían unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente y estaba ligeramente pálida.

-Accio díctamo- un pequeño frasco salió volando y fue a parar a la mano del oji gris. – deberías de conseguir otro, este ya está por acabarse.

Hermione soltó unas risitas. Lo sabia. Lo había utilizado mas veces de las que quisiera recordar.

Regulus abrió el pequeño frasco y unos espirales de humo color cedro salieron lentamente. Inclinó el vidrio y dejó caer unas gotitas recorriendo el brazo de Hermione. Los espirales que antes habían salido del cuello de la botella, ahora se desprendían de la piel de la castaña.

Hermione podía sentirlo todo. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía un alivio recorrerle el cuerpo. Instantáneamente se consideró mejor. Podía imaginar perfectamente a los tejidos regenerarse. La unión de fibra rota. Músculo recuperando su forma y volumen.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione mientras veía los últimos vestigios del quemón y la aparición de piel nieva. Ningún rastro de piel quemada.

-No hay de que… tienes mejor color- mencionó el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras cerraba le frasco y lo dejaba de caer al fondo de la botella.

Hermione se sentó junto a Regulus.

-Tenemos que destruir los Horrocruxes- dijo con tono de orden pero tierna a la vez.

Hermione sabía que lo que Regulus mas quería en ese momento era ir con su hermano. Hermione misma quería ir con Sirius. Pero primero debían de destruir los dos objetos que habían recuperado. Además, Sirius no regresaría a casa de los Potter hasta que comenzara a caer la noche. Debían de aprovechar el tiempo.

-Lo se.

-Después iremos con Sirius, lo prometo- la ahora sana mano de Hermione se envolvió sobre la del pelinegro.

La chica se puso de pie y se paró frente a Regulus.

-Será mejor que me des unos minutos en los que encuentro los Horrocruxes de aquí dentro- sonrió de lado la bruja mientras tomaba la bolsita de la mano de Regulus. Este asintió y mejor vio a la esposa de su hermano caminar hacia la mesa y meter la mano hasta el codo para buscar los objetos.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando el oji gris escuchó el sonido de metal chocando con madera. Levantó la mirada y la copa estaba junto a la bolsita. La castaña ya intentaba recuperar el segundo. Hermione tenía una mueca mientras trataba de alcanzar lo mas profundo de la bolsa. Su hombro estaba en contacto con la tela.

Después de unos minutos silenciosos y llenos de tortura, Regulus escucho el sonido de una cadena. Levantó la mirada una vez mas y ahí estaba. Hermione sonreía mientras que su mano se aferraba a la cadena del relicario.

-Será mejor que lo hagamos afuera, ¿no crees?. Esta tienda de campaña es muy útil y tiene valor sentimental como para destruirla- rió la castaña con un deje de nostalgia. Regulus abrió la boca para dejar escapar un poco de aire y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la entrada y jaló un pedazo de la tela para dejar a Hermione salir. La chica tenía en cada mano un Horrocrux. Los sujetaba como si estuvieran sucios. Prácticamente lo estaban.

Regulus simplemente seguía a la castaña. Ella caminaba por entre los arboles.

-La ultima vez que estuve aquí- habló sin voltear a ver al pelinegro- intentaba destruir este mismo relicario… no importaba que hechizo utilizara, simplemente no se rompía.- añadió riendo.

-¿No sabias que solamente se destruyen con-

-Muchas cosas a decir verdad.

Regulus levantó una ceja y lo miró extrañado. Quitó su expresión al ver que no valía la pena puesto que la castaña continuaba caminando por entre los arboles dándola la espalda.

-Ya sabes- dijo volteando a ver un solo segundo al joven que iba detrás de ella un par de metros- veneno de basilisco, el mismo creador o

-Fuego maldito- dijeron ambos.

Regulus alentó su paso. Podía ser un Black y un mago que fue partidario de Voldemort, peor el fuego maldito no lo controlaba del todo bien. Sabía hacerlo pero nunca quiso perfeccionarlo. El sabía que era muy peligroso. Las pocas veces que lo había hecho habían sido todo un éxito, pero terminaba exhausto. De hecho, la persona que se lo enseñó, era la mujer que suplantó Hermione hace unas horas.

-Seguramente estas pensando… no importa- le quitó importancia la castaña. Estaba muy sonriente.

Hermione estaba llena de felicidad. Estaba a punto de destruir a dos Horrocruxes. Era motivo de celebrar. No aguantaba las ganas de salir de ahí e ir con Sirius y perderse en su brazos. Besarlo con pasión. Decirle todas esas cosas indecorosas que sentía cuando lo veía. Quería llenarlo de besos y-

-¡Herms!.. ¿qué pensabas?- preguntó Reg extrañado. Se encontraba a su lado. Al parecer, Hermione había dejado de caminar.

Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse roja y mascullar un "Sirius" que causó un ataque de risa del oji gris. Hermione simplemente se puso mas roja.

Sin hacerle caso a las risotadas que no paraban de su cuñado, se agachó y puso la copa en el piso. Dentro de ella colocó al relicario. Hermione retrocedió con pasos arrastrados que movían las hojas caídas de los arboles o las rompía.

-Terminemos con esto para que te vayas con tu esposo.- lo dijo con un tono burlón. Un sonrisita en sus labios y la castaña sabía que le costaba trabajo no estallar en risas una vez mas.

-Basta Reg- suplicó Hermione roja como tomate.

-Esta bien, esta bien.- concluyeron las risas.

Hermione levantó su varita hacía los dos objetos sobresaltando a Regulus que abrió los ojos inyectados con terror.

-¡Eh! ¡eh! Espera, espera… ¿cómo? ¿lo harás tu?- preguntó sorprendido y preocupado a la vez. Jamás le cruzó por la mente que sería Hermione la que los iba a destruir. Siempre creyó que sería el.

-Claro- dijo con incertidumbre la castaña. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados por unas cejas fruncidas y su mano continuaba extendida hacia los Horrocruxes. La mano de Regulus sobre la varita de Hermione.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro… lo he practicado varias veces- Regulus se sorprendió. Definitivamente esta mujer tenía mas sorpresas que los secretos de la familia Black.

-Muy bien- Regulus dudó pero quitó su mano de la de Hermione y retrocedió un paso.

Hermione cerró los ojos ganando concentración. Extinguió todo sonido a su alrededor. Y comenzó a sentir su magia fluir.

Una quimera de enorme tamaño salió volando de su varita. Las llamas llenaron de calor a los dos jóvenes que estaban detrás. Destellos rojos y dorados los rodeaban. El cabello de ambos se agitó debido a la ferocidad con la que se movía el fuego. Se alcanzó a escuchar un rugido cuando el fuego hizo contacto con los objetos tenebrosos, pero fueron extinguidos por el grito agudo que escapó de estos. Sonaba terrible. Una mescla de grito agonizante, súplica, y el sonido del chiflido de un tren viejo partiendo de la estación. Era extraño, terrible. Les hundía el corazón. Humo comenzó a salir. De este, la forma de un rostro deforme que abría la boca al tiempo que se escuchaba el chillido. El rostro de Voldemort. Se dirigía hacia ellos. El objetivo de su boca abierta.

Regulus y Hermione levantaron sus manos para cubrirse del humo y este simplemente chocó contra ellos. Todo desapreció. Lentamente bajaron sus brazos y se miraron. Después de unos segundos observaron a su alrededor. Era como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Hermione caminó hacia los objetos que estaban negros en el piso. Ambos estaba completamente destruidos. Sonrió. Los tomó con ambas manos, con cuidado de no tirar su varita, y se levantó.

En cuanto estuvo completamente parada, una sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Nunca le había costado tanto mantenerse de pie, ya su cuerpo está exhausto, su mente se nubla, su corazón se acelera, el aire es escaso. Un hormigueo recorre su piernas y le tiemblan las rodillas.

Estas se vencen ante la debilidad y se flexionan para dejar a la bruja caer. Regulus vio como se había puesto algo pálida y la detuvo antes de caer.

-¡Herms!- exclamó el pelinegro con sus brazos fuertemente sosteniendo a la castaña.

-E-estoy bien- dijo con voz muy cansada y los ojos que se abrían y cerraban constantemente de una manera fugaz.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó mientras ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pie.

-El maleficio. Me deja exhausta. Siempre ha sido así- dijo con un sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano en su frente, tratando de apaciguar el ligero dolor de cabeza.

-¿Segura estas bien?- preguntó manteniendo los brazos extendidos preparado por si volvía a caer.

-Estoy segura.. Reg, ya lo había hecho antes. No tan grande, si soy sincera… solamente no puedo utilizar mi magia por unas horas eso es todo.

-¿Nada?- preguntó el oji gris caminando muy cerca de ella. La veía muy cansada. Una vez mas había perdido tantito color. Pero se veía bien. Nada grave.

-Nada. Ni el mas sencillo hechizo. Una muggle- rió la castaña ante el ultimo comentario pero a Regulus no se le hizo ni tantito divertido.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la tienda de campaña.

-Simplemente guardo esto, y estaremos listos para irnos.- dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Regulus asintió mientras le abría la tienda a la castaña.

Hermione tenía a los dos objetos en sus manos.

Los dejó en la mesa. Tomó con mucho cuidado el primer objeto. El relicario.

Sonrió con nostalgia. Después de tantos intentos fallidos, después de unas tristes semanas alejada de Ronald, después de la frustración, la desesperación, la irritación, habían conseguido destruir el Horrocrux. Recordó con pesadez las terribles imágenes que salieron de este objeto. Lo tomó y lo dejó caer dentro de la bolsita de cuenta.

Tomó la copa. La dejó descansar en su mano. Recordaba lo orgullosa que se había sentido cuando Ronald pudo abrir la cámara de los secretos. Recordó cuando la perforaron con el colmillo del basilisco que Harry había matado durante su segundo año. Recordó la destrucción del mismo objeto que estaba una vez mas destruido en su mano. Recordó aquel beso fugaz que habían intercambiado. Aquel beso de una amistad que había comenzado a desarrollar un mínimo sentimiento de amor. No podía comparar esos sentimientos, con los que ahora sentía por hermano del joven impaciente que la veía sin decir palabra alguna, pero obviamente irritado.

Dejó caer la copa en el fondo de la bolsita. Y la cerró.

Sonrió mientras giraba a enfrentar a un pelinegro que mantenía sus brazos cruzados y sus cejas levantadas.

-Te pareces mucho a Sirius, ¿lo sabías?- dijo mientras caminaba hacia este.

-Lo supuse… tu misma nos confundiste- dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Muy similar a la que Sirius hacía cuando decía cosas con confianza, seguro de que tenía razón. Hermione supuso levemente roja por el comentario.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- preguntó avergonzada y evitando la mirada de los ojos grises.

Estaban ya saliendo por la entrada de la tienda.

-Claro que lo recuerdo.- masculló entre dientes causando unas risas del pelinegro.

-Se te a hecho costumbre eso de burlarte de mi- dijo sonriente la castaña mientras que con su varita hacía un movimiento para guardar la tienda una vez mas, dentro de su bolsita. Todo quedó como si nadie hubiera acampado ahí jamás. Eso la puso ligeramente triste. Recordaba tanto el año en el que estuvo aquí con sus amigos…

-No lo haces muy difícil-. Recibió un golpe suave por parte de Hermione.

-Vamos a casa- sonrió con confianza y mucha ternura la bruja mientras se colocaba frente a el.

-Herms, ¿crees… crees que me perdone?- preguntó con miedo en su voz.

-Claro que lo hará Reg… no se si rápidamente, si soy sincera, pero definitivamente lo hará.- sonrió tratando de reconfortar al menor de los Black que se veía algo nervioso.

-¿Y los Potter? ¿me dejarán quedarse en su hogar?- preguntó evitando los ojos chocolates.

-Dorea te adoptará como a su hijo… - _lo hizo con tu hermano… lo hará contigo. Será la madre que nunca tuviste. _

Los ojos grises se clavaron con los chocolates. Había tanta ternura y tanto cariño en sus ojos que lo desconcertó. Era ilógico, pero por un momento, lo que sintió dentro de si… pensó que era cariño también. La quería. Era una bruja maravillosa. Estaba feliz de que Sirius consiguiera a alguien así.

-Tendrás que llevarme…. ¿recuerdas? Soy muggle ahora- Regulus rodó los ojos claramente no divertido por la evidente desprotección de Hermione pero extendió su brazo. Ella lo tomó. Una vez mas, desaparecieron.

-¡Hola familia!- gritó Sirius mientras abría de par en par su puerta.

-Sirius, tu familia está detrás de ti- espetó James sonriente mientras empujaba al pelinegro por el hombro y se introducía a su hogar.

-Mi familia, James, es una bruja que misteriosamente no ha venido a besarme aun- comenzó a comentar con emoción pero su voz se fue disipando mientras veía a todos lados, evidentemente buscando a una castaña.

-Muévete Sirius- rió Lily mientras entraba a la mansión. Sirius caminó y se recargó en la mesa de cristal extrañado por la ausencia de su esposa.

-¡Que gusto que ya llegaron!- exclamó Dorea, que salía de la cocina e iba a abrazar al ultimo que se introducía por la puerta.

-Do, te extrañé- dijo abrazando a su esposa. James tosió.

-¡James!- lo regañó su esposa.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?- preguntó Sirius interrumpiendo el intercambio afectuoso de los padres de James. Cuatro rostro se giraron hacia el.

-No debe de tardar en regresar de su misión- la voz de Dorea estuvo calmada, moviendo sutilmente una mano en círculos. Todos se miraron extrañados. No esperaban que se fuera a una misión. Hermione no tenía misiones.

-¿!Qué!? – sobresaltó a todos el pelinegro.

-Sirius…- trató de calmar la pelirroja pero Sirius ya había colocado una mano en su pecho. James y Lily intercambiaron una mirada. Conocían al heredero Black. Solamente tenía una cosa en la cabeza. La sensación.

La mirada gris estaba frenética. Asustada.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó la voz de la castaña que estaba en el marco de la puerta que permanecía abierta.

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro y volteó a verla. Paró en seco.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?- preguntó con una ceja levantada y mirando varias veces el cuerpo de su esposa. Este se encontraba aun cubierto por la ropa de Bellatrix. Muchas telas negras y algo grandes para ella, sin mencionar la chamuscada manga.

Hermione reparó del estado en el que estaba y simplemente sonrió incomoda sin nada que inventar.

-No importa, me alegro de verte- sonrió el pelinegro y dio dos zancadas para besar con dulzura los labios de su esposa.

Sirius se extrañó. No lo estaba besando de regreso. No con la efusividad que el esperaba.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó separando su rostro pero no su cuerpo.

-Nada malo, es solo que….

-Solo que, ¿qué?- entrecerró los ojos. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Si algo había aprendido con Hermione, es que cuando hablaba de esa manera, había algo importante.

-Te traje una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo con inocencia. Como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sirius comenzó a observarla mejor. Tenía unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos. Estos se veían cansados, agotados a decir verdad. Estaba un poco pálida y se veía exhausta. ¿Qué rayos había hecho? ¿cuál fue su misión?.

-¿Una sorpresa?- ahora si se separó de Hermione. En unos segundos una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro- ¡una sorpresa!

Sirius se giró riendo, dándole la espalda a Hermione que aprovechó y retrocedió un paso. Sirius continuaba riendo mientras veía a James.

-¡Una sorpresa James!- era extraño el comportamiento, muy extraño en Sirius. Reía como un niño al que le daban los regalos de navidad un día antes a que fuera al fecha debida. Pero todos sabían que se debía al alivio que estaba sintiendo. Al menos James y Lily. Había estado muy preocupado por cuestión de segundos y ahora su cuerpo estaba inyectado en un alivio superior.

Lily y Dorea reían suavemente, mientras que James y Charlus observaban con las cejas levantadas y los brazos cruzados al alto pelinegro. Los ojos grises estaban con mucha felicidad.

Después de unos segundos deleitados por la emoción del heredero Black, los demás notaron cuando Hermione salió de la casa tan solo un paso y tomaba la mano de alguien, introduciéndolo al recinto.

Sirius pudo ver que las cuatro personas detrás de el abrieron los ojos de par en par. Desconcertado, iba a preguntar que sucedía, pero optó por girar al sentir a Hermione muy cerca de el.

-Sirius- esa voz… no era la de su amada esposa. Era una voz que no escuchaba hace mucho. Su corazón latió con mas prisa y giró.

-¿Reg?


	37. Chapter 37

-Sirius- esa voz… no era la de su amada esposa. Era una voz que no escuchaba hace mucho. Su corazón latió con mas prisa. Conocía perfectamente esa voz. Era el sonido peculiar de la persona que a momentos entraba a su sueño y le reprochaba haberlo abandonado. Dejó escapar un suspiro y giró.

-¿Reg? – su voz sonaba triste y emocionada a la vez. Frente a el se encontraba su hermano. Su hermano menor estaba tomado de la mano de su esposa. Pero ahí estaba. No era un sueño. _Ahí_ estaba.

Ojos grises conectados con ojos grises. Las mismas emociones detrás de cada mirada. Todos permanecían en silencio. Todos estaba estáticos.

-Hola Sirius- habló con timidez el menor de los Black.

-¿Reg?- preguntó nuevamente Sirius mientras daba un paso hacia el pelinegro. No lo podía creer. No movía sus ojos de el. Temía que desaparezca- ¿qué haces aquí?

No pudo evitar que su voz sonara a un reproche. Vio el gesto de dolor que surcó el rostro de su hermano.

-Yo fui por el…- habló Hermione mientras que caminaba hacia su esposo, sin soltar la mano de Regulus- creo que deben de habar.

-Nosotros iremos a nuestra habitación… vamos James.- Lily tiraba suavemente la mano de su esposo. Ella estaba ya girada para subir por la escalera.

-Pero-

-Vamos- habló esta vez con mas fuerza pero manteniendo un tono de voz calmado.

James miró la espalda de su mejor amigo y cedió a su esposa. Sin decir otra palabra, ya se encontraban subiendo por la escalera.

Sirius y Regulus seguían mirándose. No pestañeaban. No prestaban atención. Todo pasaba rápidamente a su alrededor.

-Nosotros nos iremos también- dijo Charlus aclarando su garganta, entendiendo que no era requerido y jalaba a su esposa que al igual que su hijo, estaba renegona.

Hermione se encontraba entre los dos Black y sabía que no estaba requerida en la conversación.

-Estaré en nuestra habitación… por si necesitan algo- comentó sonriente la castaña mientras caminaba a la habitación que tenían en la mansión. Ambos pelinegro seguían mirándose sin moverse. _Ya lo harán_.

Hermione se encontraba acostada de lado. Ella ocupaba el puesto de la derecha de la cama, vista desde enfrente. Le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta. Había estado dispuesta a esperar a Sirius y darle la bienvenida que merece, pero en cuanto se sentó en la enorme cama se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. De todos modos, no podía dormir. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pero su mente estaba muy despierta.

Unos pasos en el pasillo le indicaron que Sirius se acercaba.

Hermione abrió los ojos ligeramente. Vio como la luz del pasillo perforaba la habitación en cuanto la puerta se abrió dejando ver la sombra de un hombre alto al centro de la iluminación. La puerta se cerró. Escuchó a Sirius acercarse a la cama. Escuchó el sonido de ropa caer al piso. Sintió las sabanas abrirse. Sintió el peso del pelinegro sobre el colchón.

En cuestión de segundos, uno de los pesados brazos estaban sobre la cintura de Hermione y su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella. La respiración de Black rozaba con el lóbulo de su oreja y le mandaba corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

-Lo extrañaba tanto- su voz era un susurro.

-Lo se.

-Me explicó todo- la castaña sabía que por todo, se refería a los pensamientos de Regulus y no a sus recientes aventuras.

-Lo se

-Lo extrañaba tanto.

-Lo se.

Sus voces fueron siempre un susurro. Hermione podía escuchar todos los sentimientos detrás de su voz. Podía sentir la humedad de su rostro. Había llorado. Se había reunido con su hermano después de muchos años separados. Sirius siempre pensó que lo odiaba por haberlo dejado solo, y Regulus siempre prensó que su hermano lo odiaba por haber elegido el bando de sus padres. Pero ahora todo estaba arreglado.

-Esta utilizando mi vieja habitación- habló con voz cansada, el sueño llegándole por fin.

-Tendremos que darle _otra_ habitación- la castaña sonrió haciendo énfasis en la palabra- la tuya parece de Gryffindor.

-Lo se- sintió la sonrisa de Sirius rozar su piel- Habló muy bien de ti.

-¿Qué dijo?- Hermione arrastró las palabras, sintiendo el cansancio poder con ella.

-Te siente como la familia que nunca tuvo- también las palabras del animago eran cansadas. Había hablado por casi dos horas con Regulus.- cuestionó lo mismo que yo, acerca de cómo… tus ojos pueden mostrar tantas emociones a la vez.

Sirius rió ligeramente con lo dicho. Cada vez hablaba mas lento. Le costaba trabajo pronunciar las palabras.

-Dijo… que se había encariñado… que eres una gran bruja… que soy muy… suertudo…. De tenerte- Sirius comenzaba a perderse en sus sueños.

-Es un gran chico- comentó Hermione acomodándose un poco mas.

-Te extrañe…

-Y yo a ti…

Y ambos esposos, abrazados, se rindieron ante los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡Buenos días, Familia!- gritó James con demasiada efusión imitando al pelinegro de la noche anterior. Había abierto la puerta con una gran fuerza ocasionando que azotara con la pared. Estaba parado bajo el marco de esta con las manos estiradas en el aire.

-Cállate Cornamenta- Sirius tomaba una taza de café y tenía una ojeras bajo sus ojos. Se veía cansado.

-¿Por qué Canuto?- preguntó James en tono burlón y molestando al heredero Black que iba creciendo su enojo.

-Basta, los dos- amenazó Lily señalando a ambos y procediendo a elaborar el desayuno. Estaban en la cocina.

-¿Y papa?- preguntó James mirando a todos lados con las cejas entrecerradas.

-Se fue desde temprano al ministerio… una reunión de jefes de departamento o algo por el estilo- comentó Sirius tomando de un trago todo el contenido caliente de su taza. Sus cejas profundamente fruncidas.

-Buenos días- dijo la aterciopelada de Hermione, mientras esta cruzaba la puerta. Su cabello estaba aun mas rebelde y su pijama marcada por todos lados, al igual que su rostro.

James se carcajeó y se ganó un pedazo de pan volador por parte de la pelirroja. Hermione refunfuñó pero solamente se dejó caer en la silla a la derecha de Sirius, de una manera muy pesada. El matrimonio Black estaba muy cansada. Por diferentes razones cada uno, pero al fin. Exhaustos.

-Entonces, Sirius… ¿qué sucedió ayer?- preguntó James del otro lado de la mesa pero frente a su mejor amigo.

-Hablamos- fue la sutil y única respuesta. James puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y donde está?- preguntó mientras que Lily le daba una taza de café y un suave beso en la mejilla.

-En su habitación, creo- comentó con voz cansada el oji gris.

-Oh- ya no dijeron nada. Claramente Sirius no estaba de buen humor. Eso de no dormir le afectaba.

Hermione estaba muy cansada. Su cuerpo pesaba y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Lentamente, su cabeza se fue recostando en el hombro de Sirius. Y comenzó a pestañear… lentamente… los cerraba solo un segundito… tal vez dos…

-Buenos días- la voz de alguien en la puerta hizo sobresaltar a Sirius, que empujó sin querer a Hermione, que por querer sentarse derecha, perdió el balance y se fue hacia el otro lado del banco… hasta el piso.

-¡Mione!

-¡Mione!

-¡Hermione!

-¡Herms!

El gritó de cuatro personas sobresaltadas se acercaron a la bruja. Pero no pudieron ayudarle. Simplemente la risa les ganó a todos.

Hermione se encontraba con una pierna flexionada mientras que la otra, por alguna razón estaba sobre el asiento de la silla. Los dos brazos estaba estirados fuertemente detrás de ella y sus pompis en contacto con el piso. Una mueca de dolor se extendió por su rostro.

-¡Hey!... que me he caído y lo natural es que al menos mi esposo me ayude- regañó la castaña simplemente alimentando la risa de todos. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se escapó por las comisuras de sus labios.

Sirius, al igual que los demás simplemente rieron aun mas. Hermione resopló lanzando unos mechones al aire debido a su aliento y comenzó a pararse. Bajó la pierna, se enderezó y levantó su brazo derecho para apoyarse en la mesa de la cocina. La manga de su playera cayó.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Regulus con los ojos muy abiertos, observando con susto la marca del brazo de Hermione.

Sirius, y los demás pararon de reír. Todo era un silencio sepulcral. El esposo se agachó rápidamente para ayudar a Hermione a ponerse de pie. Regulus continuaba estático viendo el antebrazo que la castaña acababa de cubrir.

-Una cicatriz, Reg- dijo con una sonrisa incomoda la bruja. Nadie parecía querer decir nada.

-Pero- Hermione no quería hablar de eso, así que mejor se acercó a el.

-Te acompañaré a tu nueva habitación, ¿si?. Vamos Reg- Hermione tomó de la mano al pelinegro y lo forzó a salir de la cocina.

Regulus miró rápidamente a Sirius que estaba clavado en su lugar y con los brazos muertos a sus costados. No lo dejó de ver, hasta que la puerta se cerró.

El menor de los Black, simplemente seguía a la castaña por los pasillos blancos de la residencia.

-Esta es la habitación de Charlus y Dorea. Si necesitas algo, no tengas duda ni vergüenza de venir a buscarlos- comentó Herms mientras pasaban por una puerta que parecía cualquier otra. Estaba a la mitad de un pasillo. Giraron a la izquierda.- este es el de James y Lily. Se casarón en junio o Julio del año pasado, no recuerdo bien.- admitió avergonzada la castaña. Después se corrigió mentalmente. Junio. El primer beso con su ahora esposo.

Regulus simplemente asentía mientras Hermione le daba un rápido _tour_ por los pasillos de la casa de los Potter. Reconoció la habitación en la que había dormido, pero pasaron de largo. Salones de te, habitaciones para visitas, armarios, cuartos de los que Hermione nunca había escuchado, cuartos vacíos, los vestidos de Dorea… y finalmente llegaron a detenerse.

-Esta es la habitación que comparto con Sirius- sonrió con ternura la bruja. Regulus podía ver que estaba muy enamorada de su hermano- tu habitación.- la castaña simplemente cruzó el pasillo, en dos o tres zancadas.- … es esta.

Regulus estaba impactado. De la puerta de la habitación de los Black, dos a la derecha y uno al frente, se encontraba su habitación.

-¿Por qué tan cerca?- preguntó. Hermione pareció ofenderse ligeramente o sentirse incomoda. Regulus no supo y mejor trató de acomodar la frase- me refiero… a que hay tantas habitaciones, ¿por qué quisieron que estuviera tan cerca?

-Creo…- la castaña meditó su respuesta- que han estado alejados por mucho tiempo. Deben de estar cerca.

Regulus simplemente asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿No quieres pasar a verla?- preguntó Herms con las cejas levantadas.

-Prefiero seguir con el _tour_\- sonrió de lado.

-No te burles Black- Regulus se sorprendió al ver la forma en la que estaba señalando. Hermione se dio cuenta y miró a sus dedos con una sonrisa- extraño, ¿verdad?. Creo que inconscientemente comencé a imitar a Sirius… dos dedos. ¿a quien se le ocurre?. Bueno sigamos…

Regulus estaba dando un paso cuando la mano de Hermione se colocó en su pecho haciéndolo detener.

-Estas cerca de nosotros… también para que si tienes ganas de hablar con alguien… Sirius o yo… siempre estaremos ahí. Al menos Sirius. Yo vagó mas por esta casa.

-¿a dónde exactamente?- Hermione sonrió y lo llevó por los pasillos. Hablaba mientras caminaba.

-Pues, si no estoy en mi habitación, estoy en la sala, con Sirius, de hecho… o estamos en los jardines, ya te enseñaré donde… o estoy en esta hermosa habitación.

Regulus levantó una ceja mientras se detenían frente a una puerta doble de madera. Alcanzó a ver un brillo especial en sus ojos y no supo si interpretarlo como algo bueno o algo muy, pero muy peligroso. Tenía el presentimiento de que era lo segundo.

Hermione colocó las manos en cada puerta, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en Gringotts, y abrió la puerta.

Una sonrisa maniaca estaba en el rostro de Hermione mientras observaba con ilusión cada, repisa, cada libro, cada centímetro de la habitación. Sus manos entrelazadas y pegadas a su pecho como niña pequeña a punto de recibir un helado. Por otra parte, Regulus estaba de pie junto a ella, observándola de reojo, con una ceja levantada y una ligera sonrisa de lado. Verdaderamente era extraña su cuñada.

-Aquí, es donde paso la mayoría de mi tiempo, cuando no estoy en el ministerio o en mi habitación, o-

-O con Sirius, que es casi todo el tiempo, lo entiendo- espetó Regulus ganándose un gruñido de Hermione.

-Aquí es donde puedo hacer mis planes para salvar a mis amigos.

¡Eso! Eso era algo interesante. Algo que el quería escuchar.

-¿Cómo que?- trató de mostrar indiferencia pero moría de ganas por escuchar todo.

-Pues… por ejemplo, aquí es donde hice el plan para salvarte- sonrió Hermione mientras colocaba las manos levemente detrás de ella sobre una mesa y se inclinaba hacia atrás, su espalda baja en contacto con la madera.

-¿Aquí?- curioseó el Slytherin mirando ahora con interés todo a su alrededor. Solo habían libros.

-Aquí mismo… lo dije una vez y te lo repito. Los libros siempre tiene la respuesta… y si no la tienen, algo sucede a su alrededor que te da las respuestas- comentó Hermione con voz de sabelotodo y una sonrisa en su rostro. Caminaba por entre una repisa y su mano se deslizaba sobre los libros.

-¿Herms?- preguntó Regulus captando la atención de la castaña. Regulus, ya se había sentado en uno de los sillones e incitaba a Hermione a sentarse con el. Esta caminó y se sentó frente a el, en un sillón bastante cómodo.- ¿por qué quieres salvar a tus amigos, a todos… a mi?

Hermione simplemente miró sus ojos grises, llenos de confusión. Pero no dijo nada. Tenía que pensarlo unos segundo. Ella sabía la respuesta. Lo indicaba su corazón. Era lo justo. Lo correcto. Pero para los demás, los que no habían vivido lo que ella, esto no era tan fácil de entender.

-De donde vengo…- los ojos chocolates perforaron los de Regulus para asegurarse de que prestaba atención- todos a mi alrededor, conocidos o no… habían sufrido las injusticias de aquél-que-no-debe-de-ser-mencionado… muerte injusta, pérdida, soledad… y al final, todos habían muerto. Harry perdió a todos. A sus padres, a su padrino, a la única persona que le recordaba a su padre y a su madre, a sus amigos… y finalmente murió el. Remus, estuvo solo y cuando por fin encontró al amor y comenzaron una familia, es asesinado. La familia Weasley quedó rota de por vida. Todos muertos. Snape sufrió en silencio toda su vida por haber sido cegado y acabó muriendo por eso que lentamente lo mató toda su vida.

-¿Y Sirius?- preguntó de repente el oji gris. Quería saber que había pasado con su hermano. El sabía que el moría pero necesitaba saber de su hermano.

El corazón de Hermione se estrujó al recordar lo que había vivido la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Cuando sucedió, había sufrido y llorado, mas por Harry que por el mismo Sirius. Pero ahora, tan solo de pensarlo, le carcomía el alma.

-Sirius fue culpado por el asesinato de los Potter… fue enviado a Azkaban por doce años hasta que se fugó para proteger a Harry. Fue muy difícil, pero por fin se habían acercado. Sirius estaba con un aparte de su mejor amigo y Harry tenía a alguien que lo acercara a sus padres. Fue asesinado en el departamento de misterios por Bellatrix durante nuestro quinto año- lo ultimo lo dijo muy rápido. Pero el pelinegro entendió cada palabra. Se hundió en su asiento.

-¿El lo sabe?- preguntó temeroso. Conocía a Sirius. Se consumiría su alma tan solo de saber.

-No. No quise decirle. Simplemente que falleció. Me insistió pero se rindió cuando supo que no diré nada, nunca.

-No debe saberlo- aseguró Regulus.

-Lo se, Reg. Nadie sabe nada. Si los Potter supieran toda la historia se morirían de tristeza. Remus caería en depresión y Sirius…

Ya no dijo nada. Ambos conocían a Sirius. Y sus reacciones. Era mejor no pensar en eso.

-Pero Herms… es mucho por cambiar.

Hermione sonrió. Ya había escuchado antes el comentario.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda Reg… hasta ahora, ya he salvado a unos cuantos- comentó orgullosa de si misma la castaña. Regulus simplemente asintió aun no muy conforme de la respuesta, cosa que detectó la bruja.- lo intentaré, ¿esta bien?. Debo de hacerlo… Aparecí en esta época por algo. El destino, un gira tiempo con cerebro, Merlín… no lo se. Pero es mi oportunidad… para darles una segunda oportunidad a mis amigos. Y lo conseguiré. Aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello.

-¿Y dejar a Sirius?- la convicción que estaba en el rostro de Hermione se perdió.

No había considerado eso. Abandonarlo… prometió nunca hacerlo. Su corazón se hundió en su pecho al imaginar lo que sería su vida si perdiera a Sirius. Querría morir. Nada tendría sentido. Seguiría adelante claro… pero sería lo mas difícil que habría hecho en su vida, si es que consigue ir adelante. Se sintió una egoísta al pensar en eso. Dos ideas divididas. Salvar a sus amigos con todo su ser aunque le cueste la vida… o resignarse y dejar algunos males para quedarse con Sirius. Su cabeza comenzó a doler. Eran sentimientos encontrados. No quería pensar en eso en este momento.

-Vamos Hermione… debes de saber que tengo razón- mencionó Regulus al ver que Hermione salía de su trance.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero Sirius entendería-

-No estoy seguro de eso, Herms. No se si el pudiera entender el que te sacrificaras-

-Nadie habló de sacrificarme… dije que si fuera el caso, daría mi vida para que mis amigos tengan la vida que merecen, ¡para que Sirius tenga vida, Merlín!

-No podría salir adelante

-Tendría que hacerlo- habló con fuerza Hermione, callando a su cuñado – pero repito… es solo si… no importa, no llegará a suceder- aclaró con confianza Hermione. Regulus simplemente asintió.

Los días comenzaron a pasar con velocidad, mas de la que desearían. Abril terminó y Mayo estaba por finalizar también. Regulus se había integrado bien a la familia. Unos días después de su llegada, todo habían sido invitados a una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. Regulus y Remus se hicieron muy amigos en cuestión de segundos. Había algo que los conectaba. No sabían explicar que, pero simplemente cuando el licántropo los iba a visitar a la mansión Potter, se la pasaba con Reg. Marlene hizo dos o tres comentarios algo incomodos pero después aceptó con alegría al menor de los Black. Los Longbottom, Dorcas y los Prewett habían abrazado a Regulus y lo aceptaron del todo. Dorcas fue la que sorprendió a todos diciendo que nunca lo vio como el malo de la historia. Nadie dijo nada del comentario, aun así. Reg había estado muy feliz.

Así los días pasaron. Regulus iba a la biblioteca a acompañar a Hermione mientras esta elaboraba su brillante plan para ayudar a Remus. A veces, Sirius entraba y se ponía a conversar con su hermano de cosas triviales, mientras que observaba a su esposa en su usual asiento bajo a la ventana, donde la luz del día, le permitía leer. Regulus después de unas semanas, se había dado cuenta de que es lo que intentaba hacer Hermione y se ofreció a ayudarla. Juntos buscaban en libros y artículos de El Profeta para poder llevar a cabo su plan, pero sabían que iba a ser complicado. Muy complicado.

La relación de casados de Sirius y Hermione iba estupenda. Cada día se amaban mas, si era posible. A pesar de que discutían a veces y se enojaban y azotaban las puertas, no pasaban mas de unas horas enfadados. Ya se habían enojado lo suficiente para toda una vida. Mantenían sus conversaciones en la ventana, pero desde que comenzó a salir el sol, se iban a pasear a los jardines. Sus conversaciones siempre de tonterías. Hablaban de Regulus, de cómo estaba la guerra, del trabajo de Sirius como auror, como a avanzado Hermione en el departamento de leyes mágicas, de los ataques a muggles, de la muerte de la familia completa de los Williams, el secuestro de uno de los miembros del Wizengamot, el asesinato del jefe del comité de disculpas a los Muggles, la tortura de varios miembros del departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, en fin… una larga lista de sucesos que sacudían al mundo mágico. Pero nada rompía su burbuja de felicidad. Durante el día, se mostraban como una pareja de esposos tiernos y muy enamorados, pero por las noches, cuando estaba solos, se amaban con pasión y lujuria.

Durante la ultima semana de Mayo, decidieron hacer una fiesta pequeña para celebrar la graduación de los chicos, y como ahora se convertían en aurores oficiales. Se llevó a cabo en la mansión de los Potter. Habían planteado llevarla a cabo en la madriguera, pero no iban a caber. Estaban muy felices, ausentes a lo que pasaba afuera. Este era uno de los pocos momentos en los que eran completamente felices. En esa reunión, todos celebraron también el hecho de que Marlene y Gideon se iban a casar. Algo muy sencillo y privado, similar a la boda de Hermione y Sirius. Todos estaban muy felices…

Todos permanecían en silencio. Expectantes a las palabras que saldrían de la boca del dueño del lugar. La habitación estaba a obscuras. Solo unas pequeñas antorchas le daban luminosidad.

Lucius Malfoy miraba hacia todos lados, su esposa junto a el. Narcissa Malfoy iba elegante como siempre, y con una mirada fría. Estaba sentada junto a su hermana.

-…A pesar de esto,- continuó con lo que estaba diciendo el hombre rubio – aun no entiendo que es tan especial de Granger. pero algo tiene. Va muchas veces al día al departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas-

-¿Es una Black ahora, no es así?- preguntó el hombre que estaba en la cabecera. Su mano derecha sujetaba a su varita mientras que con la izquierda, masajeaba suavemente la escamosa piel de su serpiente. Sus ojos rojos sobre su mascota. El tono de su pregunta hacia parecer como si el tema no le importase en absoluto, como si hablase de algo banal.

Narcissa tragó saliva con una expresión de disgusto y decepción. Pestañeó dos veces pero no dijo nada.

-Así es señor… se casó hace unos meses con el traidor de Sangre, Sirius Black- comentó con voz segura Rictus Nott. Su cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros. Lacios. Ojos verdes. Serio y con túnicas formales, pero nada espectacular. Estaba sentado del lado izquierdo de la mesa, frente a Lucius.

-Recuerdo al señor Black…- siseó con burla Voldemort – traidor de la sangre, si… una manzana que cayó lejos del árbol, ¿no es así Bella?.

La mujer de cabello rizado y salvaje soltó una risa escalofriante y burlona. Muchos se encogieron ante el sonido. Los ojos de Bellatrix cargados de sentimientos que causaban miedo.

-Demasiado lejos diría yo, mi señor- su voz denotaba adoración. Su mirada también. Había hablado mientras ponía ambas manos en la mesa y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el mago tenebroso.

Voldemort rió. Era extraña su risa. Erizó la piel de todos ahí.

-Una sangre sucia… una Black, jamás creí ver eso – comentó mas para si, con una sonrisa macabra y espeluznante.

-Dumbledore no ha mantenido contacto con la joven- comentó Lucius, regresando la atención hacia el – realmente no ha hecho nada sospechoso, tal vez si esperamos-

-¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo?- preguntó Voldemort poniéndose de pie mientras que su enorme serpiente se arrastraba lentamente por la madera.

El señor tenebroso comenzó a rodear la mesa mientras que deslizaba su mano por los hombros de los Mortifagos. Unos cerraban los ojos al contacto, como si tuvieran miedo. La sonrisa simplemente no se borraba de su rostro.

-¿Por qué… deberíamos esperar, a que Dumbledore haga su jugada en un tablero desconocido… y dejamos que mueva a su mascota como una mas de sus piezas?- preguntó con amenaza en su voz- ¿Por qué?- seguía caminando. Se detuvo y se inclinó por la espalda de un mago, que se tensó sutilmente - ¿Dime Yaxley, por qué?... – el hombre se quedó callado y se alcanzó a escuchar el gargajo de saliva que tragó con dificultad- ¿no hay respuesta? – se puso derecho y observó a todos los hombres y mujeres que estaban rodeando la mesa- ¡Díganme por que!- rugió Voldemort, que ya había regresado a su lugar de origen.

El grito de Voldemort causó un eco suave que retumbó por las paredes de la habitación, hasta que se perdió en cuestión de segundos.

-¿A caso no entienden, que el hecho de que no sepamos nada de _Hermione Black _la convierte en una amenaza?- preguntó con disgusto sentándose en su silla mientras que la serpiente regresaba a su amo. - ¡Lucius!

El aludido pegó un ligero salto ocasionando que su esposa cerrara los ojos entre enfadada y asustada.

-¿Mi señor? – preguntó después de aclararse la voz. A pesar de esto, había sonado seca y ronca.

-Vigílala… mas de cerca, no quiero que sigas con tus idioteces de verla de lejos o utilizar a uno de tu inútiles lacayos para hacer tu tarea por ti – espetó con fuerza el hombre con facciones reptiles. En su voz se escuchaba el odio. Malfoy simplemente veía estupefacto al señor tenebroso.

-Claro, señor- aceptó después de unos segundos de silencio. Su voz aun sonaba extraña.

-Quiero saberlo todo… ya he dejado pasar el suficiente tiempo… no hay nada que perder ahora- dijo sonrientemente mientras tomaba el rostro de su serpiente para acercarlo al suyo. Todos estaban embelesados con los movimientos de Voldemort.

-Lo que usted ordene, señor- susurró Lucius con altivez. Era una tarea importante, y el señor Tenebroso confiaba en el por sobre todos en esta mesa, excepto tal vez por Bellatrix Lestrange, pero definitivamente gozaba de un puesto importante. No lo defraudaría.

-De todos modos- interrumpió Voldemort los pensamientos de todos los presentes, que lo miraron expectantes – tal vez no sería tan mala idea pagarles una visita… después de todo, la señora Black ya alardeó de habernos conocido por un tiempo…


	38. Chapter 38

Hermione sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados. Se encontraba boca abajo en su grande cama y la sabana solamente cubría de su cadera para abajo. Sentía los movimientos de su esposo y lo conocía tan bien, que sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. A pesar de esto, no pudo evitar que una corriente eléctrica surcara su espalda. Sirius comenzó a levantar lentamente la blusa de la castaña y comenzó a depositar unos besos suaves y rápidos por la línea que marcaba la espina dorsal.

-Buenos días- dijo con una amplia sonrisa la bruja, mientras giraba para enfrentarse al mago que estaba recargado en su costado izquierdo.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste?- preguntó muy sonriente el heredero Black. Con su manos derecha deslizaba un dedo por sobre la piel del brazo derecho de Hermione.

Ante la pregunta, la castaña se estiró ligeramente, y amplió su sonrisa.

-Muy bien… ayer nos quedamos levantados hasta muy tarde- mencionó con la voz cargada de felicidad. La luz de sol atravesaba la ventana e iluminaba toda la habitación, dándole un ambiente mas cálido al momento.

-Traté de esperarte, pero me quedé dormido… ¿a que hora entraste?- preguntó Sirius sin verla a los ojos, sino a su mano que continuaba moviéndose.

-Como a las dos de la mañana… me hubiera quedado mas tiempo pero Reg comenzó a quedarse dormido- sonrió con ternura. Sirius dejó escapar una risita burlona por debajo y miró a la castaña.

-¿Qué es lo que siempre están haciendo en la biblioteca?- preguntó con muchísima curiosidad, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Cosas- dijo sonriendo. La respuesta solamente frustró al pelinegro. Hablar con su esposa a veces solamente lo orillaba a realizar un sin fin de preguntas mentales que sabía la castaña jamás iba a contestar.

-¿Qué cosas?- valía la pena intentarlo.

-Cosas- nuevamente, la respuesta de una sola palabra. Hermione sonreía viendo al techo hasta que sintió la mirada perforadora de su esposo. Giró su cabeza y miró divertida la expresión de duda, como si intentara entrar en su mente una vez mas….- ¿No estarás intentando leerme la mente, verdad Black?

Su voz fue divertida, pero aun así, el animago no borró su expresión.

-Nunca lo volvería a intentar, lo prometí ¿recuerdas?... y estoy casi seguro de que no me mataste esa vez solamente por que no me conocías del todo bien, o eso creía yo, pero ahora estoy seguro de que me destrozarías lenta y dolorosamente- habló rápidamente sin quitar su mirada escrutiñadora, sus cejas aun fruncidas.

-¿Qué tanto me ves, Sirius?- preguntó entre divertida, irritada y cansada.

-Casi dos años de conocerte, y sigo sin descifrarte- levantó las cejas para explicarse mejor- estoy intentando averiguar que es lo que haces con mi hermano.

-No soy un acertijo, Black- rió la castaña.

-Creí que ya habíamos establecido que si lo eres, Black- burló de regresó el heredero. – ¡y uno de los buenos!

Hermione rodó los ojos, y mejor decidió levantarse de la cama.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó levemente asustado el animago que permaneció en la cama. Este observaba a su esposa caminar hacia el baño.

-Tengo un trabajo al que llegar, Sirius… y tu también debes apresurarte si no quieres que Moody o Charlus te regañen una vez mas.

Hermione se introdujo al baño sin cerrar la puerta, pero aun así no alcanzó a escuchar el resoplido que soltó el pelinegro. Se pudo escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo. Una vez mas, la castaña salió del pequeño cuarto y se dirigió a su armario. sacó la ropa elegante que normalmente utilizaba para ir al ministerio y sin mirar al oji gris, se metió al baño.

-¿Vas a bañarte?- cuestionó el pelinegro con el tono ligeramente aumentado para que lo escuche su bruja.

-¿A caso no escuchas el agua?- Hermione habló desde el interior de la misma.

-¿Puedo unirme?- preguntó de manera seductora mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía de lado, aunque Hermione no lo alcanzara a ver.

Después de unos segundos, la figura desnuda de su esposa se dejó ver por la puerta y le sonrió de manera seductora.

Sirius se emocionó y estaba por ponerse de pie cuando la sonrisa del rostro de su esposa se borró.

-No- espetó levantando las cejas con altives y cerrando la puerta.

Los tacones de Hermione resonaban por el largo pasillo del departamento de aplicación de leyes mágicas. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un nudo alto y llevaba una de las túnicas que Sirius le había regalado. En una mano, llevaba una carpeta, llena hasta casi reventar, de pergaminos y folletos, todo relacionado con su trabajo. Debajo de esta, una carpeta llena de lo mismo, pero a menor volumen. Era la carpeta que contenía todo el trabajo que había estado elaborando con Regulus. Ya solamente faltaban unos detalles y estaría listo. Se sentía tan orgullosa de su trabajo en equipo.

-Buenos días- la saludó una mujer que caminaba muy de prisa hacia el otro lado que Hermione. Ya no tuvo tiempo para contestar.

Por el techo, volaban varias lechuzas que llevaban cartas en los picos, o paquetes en las garras. Durante su largo recorrido, tuvo que agacharse dos o tres veces para no ser victima de una que otra criatura que volaba mas debajo de lo normal.

-Bueno días señor Selwyn- saludó cordialmente la bruja al jefe de su departamento, que caminaba en la otra dirección, rodeado de magos y brujas, tanto que trabajaban dentro del departamento o de otros, como de pasantes.

-Buenos días señorita Granger- cerró los ojos y los abrió tan rápido como un rayo- Discúlpeme… señora Black, no me acostumbro.

El hombre había detenido su andar, y había caminado unos pasos para acercarse a la mujer que había hecho lo mismo. Hermione trató de disimular una mueca. No le había dicho a nadie, incluso tardó un poco en darse cuenta, pero ese hombre no le agradaba. No era que hiciera algo malo, o que la tratara mal… simplemente le recordaba a un Mortífago con el mismo apellido que luchó durante la segunda guerra mágica. Un hijo o sobrino tal vez.

-No se preocupe señor- le quitó importancia la mujer y estaba dispuesta a irse.

-Espere señora Black… necesito pedirle un favor- habló pausadamente el hombre, mientras levantaba su mano y unía sus dedos, formando un extraño triangulo. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente mas abiertos de lo normal y le dedicaba una mirada que incomodaba a la castaña. Ella simplemente cerró los labios y los Pareto en una fuerte línea, atenta a lo que le fuera a pedir. El mago no dijo nada, solamente levantó una ceja esperando evidentemente a que la castaña hablara.

-¡Oh! Este… si… lo que necesite- habló nerviosa, evitando esos ojos que la inquietaban.

-Necesito que vaya al departamento del Consejo Escolar y solicite en recepción la reforma mágica aprobada por el consejo que se comenzará a aplicar en Hogwarts para el próximo año.

Hermione se sorprendió.

-¿Reforma?- se mordió la lengua maldiciéndose por no reprimir sus instintos de saberlo todo. Selywn levantó una ceja entre molesto y divertido.

-Así es señora… reforma.

Hermione asintió una sola vez, pero de manera lenta y dudosa. Pero, ¿de que se preocupaba?, seguramente habían reformas educativas muy seguido… aunque en todos los meses en lo que ha trabajado, esta es la primera vez que escucha hablar de una….

-Que tenga buen día Señora Black- dijo el jefe mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba caminando a paso firme, rodeado de magos y brujas.

La castaña se quedó parada en el lugar en el que estaba por unos segundos, hasta salir de su ensimismo y dirigirse a su lugar.

Su oficina era bastante sencilla. Al entrar, se encontraba un escritorio de metal mediano con una silla detrás y una por delante. En la pared de la izquierda se encontraba un enrome archivero del mismo material que el escritorio, y del otro lado, había una mesa de cristal alargada que contenía tres fotos. Una de Sirius, otra del día de su boda y la ultima era de todos los chicos y las chicas juntos. Junto a sus illa, había un porta abrigos sencillo. No era muy acogedora ni demasiado personal. Era perfecta para Hermione.

Después de organizar todos los papeles que se había llevado para terminar durante el fin de semana en su carpeta corriente.

Se sentó a descansar un segundo y miró la carpeta que permanecía cerrada. En su portada se alcanzaba a leer "Proyecto: Remus". Sonreía tan solo de leerlo. Fue idea de Reg.

Abrió un cajón que se encontraba vació y metió con cuidado el proyecto. Cuando lo cerró, elaboró un conjuro para cerrarlo con magia y que solo ella pudiera abrirlo. No podía arriesgarse a que nadie lo viera, aun no.

Después, comenzó a hacer su pesado trabajo. Las propuestas entraban a cada segundo y se iban apilando en una enorme torre que Hermione temía se cayera.

Revisaba propuestas bastante estúpidas, para la opinión de la bruja. Leía títulos como "Propuesta de ley para permitir el matrimonio entre dragones", "Propuesta de ley para la abolición del uso de lechuzas como medio de comunicación", "Propuesta de ley para la creación de la poción de la perfección". Cosas inútiles sin un cambio significativo para el mundo mágico. Cosas que seguramente se aprobarían… el ministerio actuaba de una manera extraña. Por otro lado, habían títulos bastante interesantes como "Propuesta de ley para la creación del departamento de protección a familias de nacidos de muggles", "Propuesta de ley para el desarrollo de los estatutos establecidos en el ministerio" y "Propuesta de ley para la reconsideración de los niveles de amenaza de las criaturas mágicas". En fin… no importaba que tan innovadoras fueran, el ministerio aprobaría solo las que le conviene. Aunque la castaña estaba segura, de que no se podían negar a todas.

Suspiró algo cansada mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba las leyes que ella había aprobado. Con una mano se tallaba los ojos por tanto leer y salía del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Conforme caminaba, dejaba paquetes de pergaminos con leyes que ya había separado.

Era un largo proceso. Primero se seleccionaban las propuestas, las que son hechas de la manera correcta eran las aprobadas. Después le tocaba a ella evaluar cuales son de interés y cuales no. Las dividía en secciones. Había leyes para diferentes departamentos o diferentes intereses y ella las entregaba a los correspondientes, que hacían su propia selección. Ellos la mandaban al jefe del departamento, Selwyn, que si la aprobaba, serían mandadas a los departamentos correspondientes para evaluarlas. Si ellos las aprobaban, sería analizadas por el Wizengamot. Ellos se las envían al ministro, que dirá el definitivo. Solo así entraba en vigor una nueva ley.

Hermione sabía de este proceso y es por eso que trabajaba muy duro con Regulus para que todo estuviera en orden.

Después de una abrupta parada, Hermione se bajó en el departamento del consejo escolar. Nunca había estado en ese lugar, pero era muy similar al departamento de misterios. Eso era extraño, según la castaña. El lugar era obscuro, las paredes de ladrillos azules que formaban arcos sobre ella y muchas puertas con las perillas al centro de estas. Simplemente extraña. No le gustaba ni tantito.

-Buenas tardes, vengo del departamento de aplicación de leyes mágicas, y solicito la reforma educativa en nombre del jefe Selwyn- habló con rapidez a la bruja que se encontraba detrás de una gran mesa. La mujer era regordeta y con gesto cansado e irritado.

-Espere un momento- su voz fue chillona y Hermione se impacientó al ver lo lento que se movía la mujer. Estaba buscando detrás en un archivero.

Comenzó a mover los dedos sobre la mesa, claramente impaciente, mientras que con su otra mano, sobaba su sien para calmar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, la mujer regresó con un folder muy delgado, lo cual sorprendió a Hermione. No esperaba eso.

-Por favor, firme aquí- le señaló una línea en una hoja,- y aquí… y aquí.

En cuanto dejó caer la pluma, Hermione tomó el folder y se dispuso a irse lo mas pronto de ahí. Quería ir a casa con su esposo y sus amigos.

Pero el destino no estaba de acuerdo.

-Señora Black, encantado de verla una vez mas- la voz de Lucius Malfoy era demasiado alegadora. Estaba feliz. Su objeto de estudio estaba a unos metros de el. Hermione simplemente se irritó mas y el dolor de cabeza estaba a punto de hacerla explotar.

-Señor Malfoy- inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, sin hacer mucho contacto visual y dispuesta a retirarse. Pero la voz del rubio la detuvo haciéndola girar lentamente y con una mirada de fingido interés.

-Debo admitir que estoy estupefacto ante su casamiento, estoy seguro de que la invitación se perdió en la lechucería- su sonrisa era una completa mascara, Hermione lo sabía, pero no entendía en su totalidad todo lo que intentaba esconder.

-Me sorprendió no verlo- sonrió la castaña y habló de manera cínica. Malfoy rió como sintiendo muy divertida la conversación, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Muchas felicidades, ahora estamos emparentados- Hermione intentó con todas sus fuerzas esconder su mueca de asco pero no lo hizo muy bien. Malfoy no pareció reparar el gesto.

-Una bendición- masculló la castaña. Lucius levantó las cejas como para que lo dijera una vez mas-nada.

-Oh… ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó viendo el folder en sus manos.

-Simplemente vengo a recoger la reforma para el señor Selwyn.

-Claro… yo mismo la revisé. Mándele a Dwight mis saludos por favor- el rubio había comenzado a caminar pero se detuvo, giró y se acerco demasiado a la castaña.

Hermione no sabía que esperar. La cercanía la abrumaba por completo y le impedía reaccionar. Sintió la mano del Mortífago tomar su mano izquierda y levantarla. Observó el anillo unos segundos. Dejó caer la mano y se retiró sin mirarla a ver. Hermione estaba segura de que se había ido con una sonrisa. Pero no entendía.

Sin prestar mucha mas atención, y rogando a Merlín por que su terrible dolor de cabeza desapareciera, se encaminó hacia el elevador. Una vez dentro, y agradeciendo la solitud, Hermione se dispuso a abrir el folder y mirar tan solo de que se trataba la reforma.

"Propuesta de ley para la revisión escrupulosa de la entrada de nacidos de muggles a Hogwarts; aprobada"

Todos se encontraban tranquilos en la sala de los Potter. El entrenamiento de aurores había terminado antes y se dirigieron a casa. Sirius estaba desparramado en el sillón mas largo. James abrazaba a Lily sentados en el sillón de la derecha a Sirius. Dorea tomaba un te y platicaba amenamente con su esposo. Regulus leyendo un libro bajo la ventana.

-¿James?- el de anteojos miró a su mejor amigo, que tenía un brazo sobre su cara- ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba el jefe del departamento del escuadrón de reversión de magia accidental?

-Ah…. ¿Walsh Benetton?- dijo dudoso, no estando muy seguro de su respuesta. Lily sonrió ante el gesto del mago.

-Walsh Benetton- confirmó Sirius levantando una mano en el aire como símbolo de triunfo, aun manteniendo la otra sobre su cara.

-¿Por qué piensas en el ahora, Sirius?- preguntó Dorea mientras terminaba su te y se inclinaba sobre la mesita a su lado para dejar la taza.

-Nada en particular… lo encontré hace una semana en el ascensor… simplemente quería recordar su nombre.

Todos asintieron con el pelinegro y regresaron a sus actividades. Dorea y Charlus platicando; Lily y James abrazados muy relajados y los ojos cerrados; y Sirius…

-¿James?

-¿Mande?- su voz sonó forzada, como no queriendo contestar, pero de todos modos abrió los ojos y miró con fingido interés al hombre con el rostro cubierto.

-¿Dónde se encontraba la sede de desmemorizadores?- Jame tenía intensiones de gruñir ante la tonta pregunta, pero Lily lo empujó ligeramente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-El tercer piso, Canuto- dijo hundiéndose de nuevo en el sillón y cerrando los ojos.

-O, claro…- nuevamente el silencio. -¿James?

James abrió los ojos cargados de irritación pero forzó una sonrisa ante la risita de su mujer y miró al pelinegro, aun con la cara tapada.

-¿Mande?.

-No, ya nada… se me olvidó- Sirius continuaba estando desparramado y con su brazo izquierdo sobre su rostro. Su pie izquierdo se movía suavemente como al ritmo de una canción que no se escuchaba. Regulus sonreía. Conocía a su hermano.

James sonrió con enojo y simplemente abrazó mas a la pelirroja en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansado, pero estaban esperando a Mione.

-¿James?- no pudo evitar sentir una explosión de irritación dentro de su estomago, extendiéndose a todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué, Canuto?, ¿qué?- su voz demostraba las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar su cuerpo. Sirius por primera vez levantó un poco su brazo para levantar la cabeza y observar al mago que se estaba poniendo del color del cabello de su esposa.

-Si te pones así, no te diré nada- concluyó regresando su cabeza y su rostro a su lugar.

Tanto Dorea como Lily, sonrieron divertidas y entretenidas. Charlus simplemente leía unos archivos, pero con una ligera curvatura de la comisuras de sus labios. Regulus no había parado de leer.

-Por favor, Canuto… dime- suplicó con cansancio en la voz, rodando los ojos. Claramente estaba molesto. Nadie pudo ver, pero una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del pelinegro.

-No lo se, james…- dudaba fingidamente el heredero Black, conociendo a la perfección a su amigo.

James, frustrado, levantó rápidamente una mano y la estampó en su boca, para cubrir la sarta de maldiciones que con mucho cariño, iba a brindar a su hermano. Después la subió a su cabello y jaló de este con fuerza mientras hacia muecas de enojo. Lily luchaba por no reírse.

-Quiero saber, Sirius- dijo después con simulada tranquilidad.

-Solamente quería saber la hora- nadie pudo detectar la burla en su voz. Su sonrisa. Su abdomen contrayéndose para encubrir la risa.

-¿Querías… saber… la hora?- preguntó molesto el de anteojos. Tenia una mirada fulminante a la persona que continuaba recostada.

Sirius estaba por decir algo, cuando la chimenea se prendió en llamas verdes, que iluminaron toda la habitación. No tenían ni que ver para saber quien era.

-¡Hermione, controla a tu perro!- espetó James, señalando a Sirius como niño pequeño.

Pero todos se sorprendieron ante la reacción de la castaña. Hermione salió de la chimenea mascullando algo y con una mano en su cabeza. Sus cejas fruncidas, claramente molesta. Cuando escuchó hablar a James, simplemente levantó su mano libre e hizo un gesto con esta para que el pelinegro parara de hablar. Sirius se sentó mirando a su esposa caminar hacia la cocina. Todos hacían lo mismo, desconcertados por sus acciones.

Cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró, de manera muy fuerte respingando a todos, se alcanzó a escuchar los gritos frustrados de Hermione. Los gritos de la descarga de cualquier cosa que la haya estado molestando a la hora de que llegó a la mansión de lo Potter. Nadie quería acercarse. Simplemente les daba ansiedad. Los gritos pararon y James y Sirius se voltearon a ver con terror en los ojos. La bruja, de malas… no era un buena señal. James señaló una vez mas a su mejor amigo y se burlaba de el en silencio. Sirius simplemente lo miró con odio, pero mentalmente se moría de miedo. El dormía con ella. Si ella estaba de malas, el la pagaría. Tragó con dificultad.

Después de unos segundo, la puerta se abrió y en medio del umbral estaba la señora Black con un vaso de agua.

-¿Todo bien, Mione?- preguntó Lily, ya que ninguno de los chicos salía de su estupefacción.

La castaña no respondió. Observó a todos con una muy controlada mirada. Simplemente caminó con movimientos inconscientes e incomodos, rumbo a la escalera. Subió y subió hasta perderse en un pasillo. Después de dos minutos en silencio, escucharon el portazo de la puerta de su habitación.

James sonrió triunfante caminando hacia la bruja levemente ofendida por haber sido ignorada. Se sentó muy campante mientras decía: "Nada mejor como el Karma". Sirius simplemente le tiró un cojín a la cara, y apresuró su paso para ir a ver a su esposa.

Dudó al entrar a su habitación. No quería admitirlo pero su esposa enojada lo aterrorizaba. Después de juntar el valor de los leones, abrió la puerta. Encontró a la bruja en ropa interior mientras hablaba para sí, sin percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro. Se encontraba quitando los cojines de la cama, uno a uno, lanzándolos hacia los lados.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó ocultando lo mejor que podía su nerviosismo.

-Lamento haber entrado de la manera en que lo hice- contestó sin mirar a ver al mago, pero deteniendo su frustrada acción.

-No importa, ¿quieres hablar?- iba a decir algo mas, pero mejor esperó la respuesta.

-¡Es la estúpida ley que aprobaron!- se sentó en la cama con pesadez dándole la espalada el heredero Black, que rodeó la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué ley?- curioseó.

-La ley que declara que Voldemort está llegando a tener influencia sobre el ministerio- regañó la castaña, sabiendo que era injusta puesto que Sirius no sabía de la reforma educativa.

-¿Quieres decirme cual?

-La que establece que los muggles serán inspeccionados antes de entrar a Hogwarts- Sirius se quedó callado. Eso no era nada bueno.

24 de Junio de 1979

se escuchaban los aplausos sincronizados de todos los invitados. Se encontraban en un circulo sonrientes y aplaudiendo al ritmo de la canción. Los tacones y las suelas causaban una canción que salía de la duela bajo los pies de todos. En el centro del circulo, se encontraban bailando una rubia con un pelirrojo. La nueva familia Prewett.

Hermione reía junto a Sirius mientras daban saltitos y aplaudían viendo bailar a la nueva pareja. Sobre ello, habían pequeñas velitas flotando, bajo una carpa hechizada a proyectar un cielo estrellado. Estaban en los jardines del hogar de los Mckinnon.

Sirius vestía algo muy similar a la vestimenta elegante que utilizó en la boda de James, año nuevo, y su boda. Hermione había optado por un vestido azul marino, de tirantes gruesos y de falda corta. Muy sencillo pero funcionaba. Una vez mas, había llevado los guantes blancos de seda para cubrir su cicatriz, y atorada en sus tacones, su bolsita de cuentas.

Marlene estaba hermosa. Su vestido blanco, vaporoso, hacía que pareciera que tenía el cuerpo voluptuoso que no tenía. Todos seguían sabiendo de su figura delgada sin forma alguna. Tenía unos adornos en zafiros y una diadema del mismo material. Se veía que estaba muy feliz. Gideon también lo estaba.

Todos rugieron en aplausos y aullidos cuando los novios se besaron con pasión.

La boda estaba yendo de maravilla. Todos estaban felices y muy contentos por encontrar una razón para celebrar en tiempos tan obscuros.

Hermione no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento oprimiendo su corazón. Si la boda de James y Lily le habían recordado a la desastrosa boda de Bill, esta superaba esa sensación. La carpa estaba decorada de una forma muy similar. Se estaban casando una delgada rubia, con un pelirrojo fortachón. No podía evitarlo… pero tenía que tranquilizarse. ¿Qué es lo que podía salir mal?.

Después de unos minutos, Sirius fue a platicar con los chicos.

Estos estaban en un punto de lo mas alejado a todos bajo la carpa. Estaban Remus, Regulus, Sirius, James y Frank.

-¿No se les hace algo irónico el tener una boda durante la guerra?- preguntó Frank viendo como Marlene y Gideon bailaban muy pegados y con las frentes juntas. Estaban muy enamorados. James y Regulus giraron sus cabezas y las posaron sobre algunos de los aurores que rodeaban la carpa, como protección.

-Tu también te casaste en tiempos de guerra, Longbottom- recordó Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda al aludido.

-No estaba tan cruel como ahora- nadie pudo negar eso. Era verdad. Se había vuelto cada vez mas tenebrosa. Si antes estaba fea la situación, ahora estaba negra. Las muertes se apilaban, los desaparecidos aumentaban y los que eran torturados terminaban cada vez peor.

-Creo que por eso tenemos bodas- comentó Regulus mirando aun, la espalda de un auror de cabello rubio atado en una coleta en la nuca. Todos miraron con extrañeza al menor de los Black.

-¿A que te refieres Reg?- preguntó Remus, que había adoptado el mote que solamente utilizaban Hermione y Sirius. Los demás seguían llamándolo Regulus.

-Son tiempos difíciles… ¿si no vivimos ahora, cuando?- nadie quería pensar en las posibilidades de que pueden morir. Era un pensamiento que negaban tener. Pero lo sabían. No importaba cuanto celebrasen, cuanto se diviertan o cuanto se amasen… pueden morir.

-Tienes razón… es un buen momento para bodas- Asintió James con pesadez, pero su expresión cambio rápidamente- ¡Eh Prewett!- el pelirrojo que estaba bailando con Dorcas levantó la cabeza algo molesto por la interrupción- ¿para cuando la boda con Meadows?

Los chicos comenzaron a carcajearse al ver la mirada de odio que les dirigía la bella pelinegra.

-Pronto, Potter- sonrió con galantería el auror, ganando una sonrisa por parte de la mujer a su lado.

-No los presiones, James- se burló Regulus, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda del de anteojos.

-Oh, cállate Regulus- se enfurruñó James. Nuevamente todos rieron. De repente, un destello de rojo se posó ante ellos.- ¡Eh, pelirroja!

Lily volteó entre divertida y enojada. El utilizaba llamarla así cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts. Era extraño que la llamase así de nuevo. James dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella. Una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras que la otra, se deslizaba juguetonamente por su cabello ya rebelde. Los demás, que podían escuchar todo, se mantenían atentos a la conversación de esposo.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos y con un rostro de molestia, solo el destello divertido de sus ojos demostraban la realidad de la situación.

-¿Aceptarías una cita conmigo, Evans?- cuestionó James con voz de galán acercándose con sensualidad a su esposa.

-Primero beso al calamar gigante que salir contigo, Potter- Comenzó a espetar con fuerza pero la cara de perrito que le brindaba el joven, la hizo sonreír lentamente a la mitad de la frase, y terminar con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Oh, vamos Evans! Te prometo que no te arrepentirás… no soy tan malo ¿sabes?- James había agachado la cabeza y miraba a Lily con los ojos pegados a las cejas. Las dos manos ahora dentro de sus bolsillo, pegándolas a su torso y levantando ligeramente los hombros. Lily mantenía su postura de mujer dura, tensa y con brazos cruzados, pero con una sonrisa.

-Pero Potter, tu eres un egoísta, idiota engreído… prefiero sacarme los ojos- habló con voz de sabelotodo.

-Pero son unos ojos tan lindos- hizo pucheritos. Lily solamente rodó los ojos y extendió su mano. James la tomó y se fue con su esposa a la pista de baile, dejando a todo con una cara extrañada ante lo sucedido.

-Recuerdo cuando actuaban así, y realmente jamás creía que James la fuera a conseguir- Espetó burlonamente Sirius. Remus que estaba tomando de su copa, se sobresaltó ante lo dicho, y escupió todo de regreso mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Pero es tu mejor amigo- afirmó algo confundido el hermano menor de Sirius.

-Oh, claro que lo es… ¿Pero, jamás los viste en el gran comedor? ¡Ella lo odiaba!... Con el alma, me atrevo a decir… - Remus y Frank asentían con ojos muy abiertos recordando una de las muchas escenas que habían realizado durante siete años. Bueno, seis y medio. Lo pensó mejor después de unos segundos, y sonrió- …Nah, no lo hacía…

Regulus simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Estaban conversando acerca de cosas sin sentido, cuando una señora de mucha edad se acercó. Tenía le cabello rizado a mas no poder, muy cortito y muy blanco. Tenía tez blanca como la nieve y arrugas por todo su rostro. Unos bellos ojos azules que se escondían detrás de unos lentes muy anticuados. Llevaba un sombrero extraño color lila, y un horrendo vestido del mismo color.

-¡Señor Black!- para asombro de todos, la mujer abrazó al pelinegro, dejándolo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa- acabo de conocer a su esposa, ¡maravillosa bruja!, ¡maravillosa!

Sirius sonrió de lado ligeramente incomodo, hasta que percibió la mirada de la mencionada.

-Gracias señora…- Sirius se encontró incomodo al no saber quien era la mujer.

-Grazie Mckinnon, encantada- Sirius tomó la mano de la mujer con una sonrisa fingida y esta se la regresó con mucha emoción. Demasiada diría Sirius. Sin mas, la mujer se fue, dejando a Sirius con la mano extendida, como si estuviera petrificado.

Todos reían ante su expresión.

-¡Oh vamos Sirius, no es tan mala mujer!- Se burlaba Remus. Sirius simplemente odiaba el contacto tan cercano con gente desconocida. Después de unos segundos, el pelinegro se compuso y demostró una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera. Regulus se extrañó.

-Recuerdo cuando odiabas a todo el mundo.

-Oh, aun lo hago Reg, es solo que amo que ellos me aman- dijo con galantería y altanería, sin voltear a ver a su hermano.

Remus y Frank rodaron los ojos, y Regulus simplemente se quedó con una expresión en blanco.

-¡Brindemos!- exclamó muy emocionado Sirius, sobresaltando a sus acompañantes, mientras tomaba cuatro copas muy grandes repletas de un liquido color ámbar.

Sus amigos se quedaron viendo a las copas con duda e incertidumbre Sirius observó sus reacciones y al menos pudo leer la expresión que estaba poniendo Remus de, "jamás me tomaré esto", así que decidió intervenir.

-Oh vamos, no puedo tomarme todo esto yo solo… bueno- sonrió de lado y puso cara de don Juan- claro que puedo pero entonces alguien terminaría desnudo.

Al escuchar esto, rápidamente todos extendieron su brazo y tomaron la copa- ¡ese es el espíritu!

-Por nosotros- la palabra englobaba mucho mas de lo que se tardó en decir. Frank sonreía.

-Por todos- dijeron a coro Regulus y Remus. Sirius dijo lo mismo, pero tardó un poco mas en decirlo, ya que tenía la vista fija en una bruja que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación.

-¡Vamos Mione, dinos!- pedía Alice que estaba entada junto a una muy emocionada Mary.

-No- arrastró las palabras muy roja.

-¡Un poco! Solo dinos si los rumores son ciertos- rogaba la rubia nacida de muggles.

-¡No hablen de las que estuvieron antes que yo!- regañó Hermione mas roja que antes.

-¿Qué tanto le preguntan a Hermione que la pobre esta roja de la vergüenza?- preguntó la voz de Remus que apreció junto a la castaña.

-¡Remus gracias a Merlín!- Mione rápidamente se puso de pie y tomó al licántropo alejándose de sus amigas, que en ese momento eran simplemente unas enemigas.

-¡No podrás deshacerte de nosotras Black!- gritó Alice, que había optado, al igual que todos sus amigos, el usar su nuevo apellido. Hermione y Remus ya estaban muy lejos y Hermione, que alcanzó a escuchar esto, se giró y les sacó la lengua.

Cuando Hermione giró, se enfrentó con el rostro repleto de cicatrices y con una ceja levantada de Remus.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre el cuello de su amigo y comenzaban a bailar.

-Nada- rió Lupin, peor Hermione sabía que tenía algo. No la dejaba de mirar con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

-¿Hablaban de Sirius no es así?- Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse roja otra vez.

-Quieren que les diga cosas, que no estoy dispuesta a revelar- admitió evitando la mirada del ojimiel.

-Esta bien…- rió una vez mas el hombre lobo y estaba a punto de decir algo mas, cuando todo sucedió muy rápido.

Todos estaban bailando muy quitados de la pena en la pista, cuando una luz entró perforando la carpa. Una luz azul resplandecía por todas la habitación, iluminando a los magos y brujas que habían formado un circulo alrededor de esta.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se hundía en su pecho y comenzó a retroceder.

-No… no….- susurraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Su cabeza se movía levemente hacia un lado y luego hacia otro. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar, al igual que sus rodillas. Era imposible que volviera a suceder. Simplemente imposible.

-¿Mione?- preguntó Remus, sin moverse de su lugar en primera fila, pero mirando a la bruja que empalidecía en cuestión de segundos.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y subió sus manos a sus oídos. No podía volver a escucharlo. Simplemente no lo podía hacer de nuevo. Eso no estaba pasando. Eso no estaba pasando. Por favor Merlín, eso no estaba pasando.

Cuando abrió sus ojos. Todo era un caos.


	39. Chapter 39

-Quieren que les diga cosas, que no estoy dispuesta a revelar- admitió evitando la mirada del ojimiel.

-Esta bien…- rió una vez mas el hombre lobo y estaba a punto de decir algo mas, cuando todo sucedió muy rápido.

Todos estaban bailando muy quitados de la pena en la pista, cuando una luz entró perforando la carpa. Una luz azul resplandecía por toda la habitación, iluminando a los magos y brujas que habían formado un circulo alrededor de esta.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se hundía en su pecho y comenzó a retroceder.

-No… no….- susurraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Su cabeza se movía levemente hacia un lado y luego hacia otro. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar, al igual que sus rodillas. Era imposible que volviera a suceder. Simplemente imposible.

-¿Mione?- preguntó Remus, sin moverse de su lugar en primera fila, pero mirando a la bruja que empalidecía en cuestión de segundos.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y subió sus manos a sus oídos. No podía volver a escucharlo. Simplemente no lo podía hacer de nuevo. Eso no estaba pasando. Eso no estaba pasando. Por favor Merlín, eso no estaba pasando.

Cuando abrió sus ojos. Todo era un caos.

Hermione separó los ojos aun mas debido a la sorpresa. Todo se movía con suavidad. Magos y brujas corrían de un lado hacia el otro, empujándola ligeramente al pasar. Su cabello volaba de vez en cuando, cuando alguien pasaba muy rápido a su lado. Estaba estática en su lugar. No había ruido para ella. Pensaba en la situación como una película muda muggle de los años veinte. Una película que sucedía en cámara lenta. Miró como Remus giraba lentamente hacia ella y gritaba algo. Parecía ser el nombre de la castaña. Todo se movía lento. Alcanzaba a ver rayos de colores que cruzaban la habitación. Remus corría hacia ella. Sintió la explosión de algo a su lado y vio como un poco de polvo llegaba a su rango de vista, moviéndose tranquilamente en espirales. En cuanto Remus puso sus manos en los hombros de la castaña, todo regreso a su estado normal. Solamente bastó una pestañeada para poder escuchar los gritos de terror, los gritos de dolor y los hechizos que se decían, al igual que los estallidos de donde chocaban.

Un rayó paso volando muy cerca de ambos e hiso explotar un lado de la carpa, que estaba junto de ellos. Hermione y Remus levantaron sus manos para cubrirse. Vieron como el lugar estaba en llamas.

No había tiempo que perder.

No podía llorar. No podía pensar con claridad. Solamente pudo levantar su varita y luchar contra los Mortifagos que habían llegado. Se había separado de Remus.

Comenzó a luchar contra un enmascarado al que rápidamente desarmó y enredó entre unas sogas que invocó.

Miró hacia todos lados. No veía a nadie conocido y eso la asustaba. A su izquierda había una aurora que luchaba ferozmente contra dos Mortifagos. Frente a ella, dos aurores contra dos encapuchados. A su derecha, uno de los invitados batallaba por su vida contra un enmascarado que lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Finalmente, giró hacia su espalda y deseó no haberlo hecho nunca.

Su mas cercano compañero del departamento de aplicación de leyes mágicas, Frederic Thompson, luchaba contra un Mortífago que tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules y dientes chuecos y amarillos. Mulciber.

-¡Avada Kedabra!

El hechizo le dio en el centro del pecho a Frederic. Debido a la fuerza de la maldición, su cuerpo inerte salió volando hacia atrás, llevándose al de Hermione con el de el.

La castaña salió volando por los aires, cayendo pesadamente sobre unas rocas que estaban debajo del extremo de una carpa. Frederic sobre ella. Su cabeza rebotó de lado izquierdo en una piedra afilada, causándole un corte del cual corría una sola gota de sangre. Lo que estaba insuperable, era el repentino dolor de cabeza. Jadeó de dolor mientras trataba de pararse. Su movimiento fue interrumpido por el peso muerto del hombre rubio. Abrió y cerró los ojos de manera exagerada tratando de estabilizar su difuminada mirada. Subió su mano para presionar el lugar exacto de donde provenía el dolor de cabeza. Sintió húmedo y separó la mano poniéndola a la altura de sus ojos. No veía bien, simplemente no enfocaba. Solamente veía que dos de sus dedos estaban rojos. Ya había estado en condiciones peores, así que con muchísima fuerza, empujó al cuerpo del grande hombre y sin mirar hacía atrás, dejó su cuerpo boca abajo, sobre las rocas y bajo la obscuridad. Su caminar era tambaleado. Ponía un pie frente al otro, de una manera chistosa. Sujetaba su cabeza con una mano y con la otra su varita. Trataba de enfocar pero sus ojos solamente veían formas negras luchando contra formas de colores. Veía algo blanco borroso que suponía era la carpa. Podía identificar las manchas que eran las mesas y podía ver los destellos de luz que eran los hechizos. Rojo, verde, dorado y azul. Cerró los ojos y colocó la mano de su varita sobre su rodilla. Su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante. Tenía nauseas. Se sentía desmayar. Pero no podía.

-¿Sirius?- quiso gritar. Necesitaba saber que estaba con bien. Lamentablemente su voz fue un susurro entrecortado. – Sirius- lo intentó de nuevo pero su voz sonaba aun mas cortada. Todos los que seguían en la lucha gritaban. Continuaba escuchando las explosiones o los estallidos, y escuchaba el bailar de las llamas a todos lados. El lugar muy iluminado por el fuego.

Parpadeo, una, dos, tres veces. Las formas comenzaban a tener forma definida, pero entraban y salían. Jadeó una vez tratando de inhalar aire pero sus pulmones parecían haberse congelado. Seguía a las orillas de la carpa. La pista de baile estaba a siete u ocho metros. A dos metros detrás de ella, las miles de rocas cobijadas por el cuerpo de su amigo. Levantó los ojos y vio a la figura de un encapuchado acercarse a ella. Rápidamente se enderezó y sintió un terrible mareo golpearla pero no tenía tiempo. Levantó su varita justo a tiempo.

-¡Protego!- su voz había sonado asustada. Lo odiaba. Así no era ella. Pero el dolor de cabeza no le permitía pensar mas.

Luchaba contra un con un solo Mortífago. Uno solo. Pero no lo estaba haciendo bien. Simplemente retrocedía. Solamente podía poner escudo tras escudo. Y muchas veces, ni siquiera una protección, solamente podía pegar brincos o agacharse para evitar que los rayos le pegaran. No sabía en que momento pero unas lagrimas estaban rodando sobre sus mejillas. Ella luchaba. Ella siempre había luchado. Había sido la fortaleza de Harry, cuando este estaba débil. Había sido la cabeza de Ron, cuando este estaba abrumado. Había sido la voz de la razón, cuando sus amigos estaban en problemas. Pero ahora, se sentía una niña debilucha. Una llorona.

El Mortífago levantó su varita y Hermione sintió su corazón estrujarse cuando comenzó a escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que no podría defenderse. Solo pensó en Sirius.

-¡Avada k-

-¡Desmaius!- gritó la voz de alguien mas. El Mortífago contra el que luchaba Hermione salió disparado por el aire inconsciente. Mione giró su cabeza para ver a la estupefacta bruja rubia que la había salvado. Mary McDonald. Hermione pudo ver que estaba muy cansada, agotada. Sus ojos se levantaron ligeramente y pudo ver, como un Mortífago daba la vuelta y posaba su mirada en la espalda de la rubia. Dio dos zancadas hacia delante, mientras levantaba la mano.

-¡Avada kedabra!

-¡No!- gritó la castaña al ver cuando un rayo verde le daba en la espalda, y su compañera de casa caía abruptamente boca abajo, la cabeza ladeada y la mirada perdida.

Hermione no despegaba la vista de la mujer. Ojos muy abiertos. Manos caídas a sus lados. Respiración agitada. Cabello alborotado. Vestido roto. Dolor de cabeza. Sangre en el rostro. Pero ella estaba muerta. Simplemente muerta. No se había dado cuenta de que la atacaban de la espalda. Murió por haberla protegido. Estaba muerta por su culpa. Comenzó a retroceder. Su cabeza en blanco.

Daba paso tras paso, sin mirar a donde iba. No razonaba acerca de sus acciones. Simplemente tenía que salir de ahí. No podía verlo mas. Ya había visto a demasiada gente morir. Y una mas se unía a la lista. Una de las personas con las que convivió durante todo un año, día y noche. Muerta.

Giró sobre sus talones y se puso a correr. Corría en dirección a la casa que no conocía, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la residencia de los Mckinnon, no se atrevió a entrar. Simplemente corrió rodeando la casa, dejando atrás todo los gritos, todo el fuego, toda la muerte.

Llegó a la pared que se encontraba mas lejos. La casa no era tan grande y aun alcanzaba a escuchar vagamente los gritos y los estallidos.

-¡No!- chilló colocando sus manos fuertemente sobre sus oídos y cerraba los ojos con demasiada fuerza. Recargó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer. Lloraba cada segundo mas fuerte mientras se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás rápidamente. La única palabra que decía; "no".

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius se encontraba viendo divertido el como uno de sus mejores amigos salvaba a su esposa de sus amigas, y la llevaba a la pista de baile. En cuestión de segundos, todo cambió. Se enderezó de donde estaba recargado, dejando caer la copa que estaba en sus manos, la cual rebotó muy cerca de sus pies y derramó todo su contenido sobre sus zapatos. No le importó. Solamente pensaba en la enorme distancia que ahora los separaba.

En cuanto apareció el patronus, se había hecho un circulo a su alrededor, Remus y ella, al otro lado, lo mas lejos de el. Comenzó a dar unos pasos hacía ellos mientras veía como su esposa retrocedía con terror en el rostro. Toda la distancia de la carpa los distanciaba.

Quiso correr a ella, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba luchando junto a Regulus y Frank, contra un Mortífago cada uno.

-¡Crucio!- ¡Protego! ¡Desmaius!- ¡protego! ¡Avada kedabra!- ¡Repulso! ¡Diffindo!

La cantidad de hechizos que se decían en el duelo se fueron intensificando y poco a poco pasaron los tres a comenzar a mandar maldiciones o hechizos de manera no verbal.

Por mas que lo intentaba, no podía voltear a ver a su esposa. Sabía que estaba con Remus y eso lo tranquilizaba, pero prefería estar junto a ella en estos momentos. No para protegerla por que sabía que ella era bastante buena en ese departamento, pero simplemente para estar seguro de si mismo al ver que ella se encontraba con bien.

No importaban sus pensamientos, puesto a que el Mortífago estaba renegado a dejarlo ir tan fácil.

Un hechizo llegó rozándole el abdomen, causándole una tajada terrible desde el pectoral izquierdo, bajando por las costillas y terminando un poco debajo de la cintura.

-¡Sirius!- gritó Regulus asustado al ver a su hermano poner la mano sobre su herida, que sangraba con animo.

-¡Estoy bien!- aseguró el pelinegro mientras continuaba luchando contra el enmascarado, sin quitar la otra mano de su cortada- ¡¿dónde esta Mione?!

-¡No la- protego- he- demaius- visto!- contestó el hermano menor.

-¡Maldición!- Sirius tenía una mueca de enojo en el rostro. Luchaba con mayor ferocidad, y Regulus no desearía ser el Mortífago que luchaba contra su hermano en estos momentos.-¡Incarcerus!

El hombre gimió de dolor cuando una sogas como serpientes se envolvieron en su cuerpo, estrujando cada parte de el. Sirius giró y comenzó a luchar contra el mismo Mortífago con el que luchaba Frank, y ahora Alice también. Después de unos minutos, lo habían dejado inconsciente.

Levantó la mirada buscando a su esposa pero un gritó llevó a todos a posar su mirada al otro extremo de la carpa, lejos del ultimo lugar donde la había visto.

Un hombre caía muerto debido a la maldición que había lanzado Voldemort. Rapidísimo, se encontraba luchando con su mejor amigo y su esposa. Esos dos, siempre inseparables en las batallas. Como debía de ser con su esposa. Desvió la mirada confiando en que James se sabría proteger, al igual que Lily y se dispuso a buscar a su bruja, entre la gente que corría, el humo, las llamas y los hechizos, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

-¡Pero si son mis primos Black!- la risa de la mujer era inconfundible. Sirius y Regulus giraron rápidamente para enfrentar a la bruja parada frente a ellos.

Dorcas se había acercado a ellos.

-Vete Dor, esto es entre familia- habló con suavidad Sirius, pero sus palabras estaban fuertes y decisivas.

La mujer obedeció y se giró para ayudar a un invitado que estaba bajo la maldición cruciatus.

-¿No tienes cosas mejor que hacer Bella?- preguntó Regulus caminando en círculos.

-Pero esto es mucho mas divertido- rió burlonamente la de ojos negros.

Regulus paró su caminar. Ahora estaban primero Sirius, Bellatrix y después el menor de todos. Formaban una línea.

Los hechizos no verbales comenzaron a salir de las tres varitas. Bellatrix podía con mucha habilidad mantener ambos duelos. Era un excelente luchadora, no lo podían negar los hermanos, pero igual ellos fueron educados de la misma manera. No parecían estar cansados. Sirius no parecía estar sangrando. Regulus no parecía estar gruñendo y Bellatrix no parecía estar sudando. Eran Black después de todos. Orgullo ante todo. Honor.

-¿Dónde está mi nueva prima?- burló Bella mirando a los ojos grises del hermano mayor. Sirius solamente se encolerizó mas. –¡Avada Kedabra!

Ni Sirius ni Regulus habían esperado el ataque tan deprisa. El rayo iba volando con velocidad en dirección a Sirius. No había mucho tiempo para hacer un hechizo de protección. Sirius brincó hacia un lado y para su hermano fue como si todo se moviera lento. Sirius levantó los brazos mientras brincaba hacia un lado, causando que el rayó, atravesara la tela libre de su saco, justo debajo de la axila. Cayó al suelo con terror en los ojos, al igual que Regulus. Eso había estado demasiado cerca.

Bellatrix comenzó a reír frenéticamente, como loca. Estaba exaltada.

Regulus aprovechó la burla que se dejaba escapar por entre los delgado labios de la Mortífago y le lanzó una maldición.

-Expulso- bella salió por el aire. Los Black seguían con la mirada a la bruja desde que sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso, pero para su disgusto, la mujer desapareció.

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-

Regulus bajó su varita. Todos los Mortífago habían desaparecido. Voldemort se fue, dejando a Lily con al menos dos fracturas, después de haberla lanzado por el aire hasta chocar con una de las columnas que sostenían a la ahora chamuscada carpa. El fuego lo habían apagado. Regulus levantó la mirada y vio el pánico escondido bajo la mascara de tranquilidad de su hermano. Hermione aun no aparecía. El mismo se encontraba preocupado pero era mejor no decir nada, o actuar como tal, o Sirius estallaría. Podía ser impulsivo, rebelde, descuidado y altanero, pero habían ciertos temas que lo hacían mantener el control. Uno era su mujer.

Regulus buscaba un cabello alborotado. Se corrigió mentalmente. Debía de buscar a un chongo, puesto que así lo había peinado para la boda. Pero no había rastro de ella.

-¡Remus!- gritó su hermano sacándolo de su ensimismo. Sirius daba unos pasos seguidos por el menos, rumbo al hombre delgado que tenía cortes del lado izquierdo de su rostro, pero aun así en buenas condiciones.

Remus simplemente bajó la mirada y la posó sobre la herida de uno de sus mejores amigos. Levantó su varita y una luz dorada salió para clavarse en la cortada. El pelinegro jadeó con dolor, hasta que este se fue.

-Gracias, ¿Hermione?- no tardó en preguntar. Su rostro se encontraba un poco mejor después de haber detenido el sangrado.

Regulus prestaba atención, pero seguía buscándola. La iluminación había bajado en cuanto apagaron el fuego, entonces le costaba trabajo. Entrecerraba los ojos tratando de divisarla pero nada. Mas allá de la carpa, era una total obscuridad. No veía nada.

-No lo se, me separé de ella en cuanto todo comenzó- ahora si, el heredero Black perdió el control.

Comenzó a pasar sus manos con desesperación por entre su cabello y miraba con histeria hacia todos lados, haciendo lo mismo que su hermano menor había hecho.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿dónde esta?- se preguntaba a si mismo.

-Hay que separarnos. Vamos a buscarla- sugirió Regulus. No tardaron mucho en separarse y buscar cada quien por su lado.

Regulus caminaba por entre la mesa y de vez en cuando saltaba le cuerpo de alguien, no queriendo ver a quien pertenecía, solamente se aseguraba que no tuviera una cabellera castaña.

-Regulus- dijo Fabian acercándose al pelinegro que caminaba por la orilla de la carpa.

-Fabian, ¿has visto a Hermione?- preguntó esperanzado, causando que el pelirrojo frunciera las cejas.

-No, no desde antes que comenzara todo, ¿no esta con Sirius?

-No, se separaron antes… estaba con Remus, pero también se separaron.- Fabian asintió y miró alrededor haciendo lo que todos habían intentado con inutilidad hacer.

-¿Están todos con bien?- preguntó Prewett regresando la vista al oji gris.

-Los que he visto si… cortes y fracturas, pero nada mas. ¿Cuántos van?

-Ocho, y contando… acaban de encontrar al Frederic en las rocas por allá- señaló al otro extremo de la carpa- entre ellos, Mary McDonald, Sara Frimming, Leopold Lenorius y Trevor Prevoir.

-¿Prevoir? ¿A caso el no es-

-Si… era el candidato a presidente del Wizengamot- dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo. Regulus asintió con pesadez. Mañana el ministerio sería un caos. – los heridos son mucho mas… muchos desaparecieron en cuanto comenzó la batalla pero los que se quedaron están con bien… Muy pocos heridos de gravedad, y ya fueron transportados a St. Mungo.

-Excelente… si ves a Hermione, dile que Sirius la está buscando… que todos la estamos buscando- comentó Regulus caminando hacía el otro lado, mientras que el pelirrojo hacía lo mismo.

Ligeramente frustrado, se detuvo al ver a Arthur Weasley ayudando a un auror que estaba semi inconsciente en el piso.

-Señor Weasley- llegó corriendo a ayudar a sostener al hombre herido.

-Regulus, ¿cómo estas?

-Bien, nada grave- dijo haciéndose consiente del repentino dolor de hombro- ¿La señora Weasley?- cuestionó mientras caminaban hacia una silla para colocar al auror.

-Se desapareció con los niños en cuanto comenzó todo.

-¿Ha visto a Hermione?- cuestionó esperanzado.

-Lo siento, no.

No esperó mas y simplemente se fue. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido su cuñada?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo—o-

Remus cerró los ojos. Conocía a Hermione. La conocía desde otro punto de vista, diferente a Sirius, diferente a Lily y diferente a Reg. Era una de sus mejores amigas, y sabía como pensaba. Sabía desde que la vio, cuando llegó el patronus, que el terror que había en sus ojos, no era por lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, sino por el terror que ocurrió en algún momento de su pasado. Recordó la expresión. Nunca había visto tanto miedo en dos pequeñas esferas. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y comenzó a caminar. Si conocía bien a Hermione, y sabía que lo hacía, ella estaría sufriendo en solitud. Lejos de lo que pasaba, lejos de su pasado.

Comenzó a correr entre la obscuridad y se encontró en la entrada de los Mckinnon. Estaba petrificado. No estaba ahí. Podría haber jurado que Hermione se encontraba en la puerta de la residencia, alejada de todo.

Estaba a punto de regresar a la carpa con sus amigos, cuando escuchó sus sollozos. Estaban ligeramente alejados, pero definitivamente a su derecha. Solamente los pudo escuchar gracias a su oído desarrollado. Caminó sin hacer ruido, no quería espantarla.

Abrió los ojos de susto al ver la condición en la que estaba Hermione. La bruja se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás como en un frenesí, las rodillas flexionadas y pegadas a su pecho, las manos fuertemente presionadas a sus oídos. Remus no pudo evitar pensar en una niña pequeña en un instituto mental.

-¡Mione!- Remus se colocó a un lado de ella, sentado de una manera similar, y la atrajo hacia el. La castaña no paraba de moverse ni de llorara.

-La mataron por mi culpa…. La mataron por mi culpa- repetía la bruja. El ojimiel no entendía a que se refería y solamente intentaba calmarla. Le acariciaba el cabello y decía palabras de aliento.

-Mione todo esta bien, ya paso… ya terminó- esas dos ultimas palabras parecieron hacer reaccionar a la castaña, que dejó de mecerse, pero seguía con las manos a los costados de su rostro. Lentamente, levantó su rostro y bajó sus manos. Remus podía ver el corte de su ceja y la sangre que había surcado su cara.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó mirando a los ojos chocolates, que por el momento, se encontraban vacíos.

-No- admitió- no, no estoy bien.

Remus solamente asintió.

-Me duele la cabeza, no puedo pensar- dijo tomándose de nuevo la cabeza y sobándola con fuerza. Remus se preocupó ligeramente y quitó sus manos para poder inspeccionarla mejor.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Me golpeé con una roca- Remus no dijo nada. – Mataron a Mary por mi culpa…- lo ultimo fue un susurro. Mary era muy amiga de Remus, y temía su reacción. Las manos de Remus dejaron de moverse.

-¿Mary McDonald?- su voz también fue un susurro forzado. Hermione sabía que le costaba decirlo, y mejor evitó sus ojos.

-Me iban a lanzar la maldición asesina y ella me salvó peor otro Mortífago la atacó por la espalda- habló con rapidez la castaña, tratando de convencerse a si misma de que no era su culpa. Pero si lo era.

-Es, era, una gran bruja. Te salvó.

-Murió por mi culpa- razonó Hermione nuevamente no lagrimas en los ojos.

-No lo hizo… murió por la causa, Mione…- las palabras de Remus habían sido duras. Pero suaves a la vez. Hermione paró de llorar. Ya no diría nada, solo asintió. Digan lo que digan, en su corazón siempre sentirá culpa.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó levantando una mano para secarse sus lagrimas, la otra estaba muy atorada entre el fuerte abrazo.

-Excelente- sonrió el de cabello arenoso- Ven… alguien muere por verte.

Hermione abrió los ojos con esperanza.

-¿Sirius?

-Sirius

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius se encontraba sentado al pie de su cama, esperando a la bruja que había entrado al baño a darse una ducha. Llevaba casi una hora ahí dentro. Suspiró cansado. Levantó una mano y la pasó por su rostro. No podía quitarse de la mente su muy aproximado encuentro con la muerte. Simplemente no podía deja de pensar en ello.

-Lo siento- habló la castaña en la puerta, sacándolo de su ensimismo. Estaba con el cabello húmedo y una pijama de pantalones y playera. Sus ojos estaban rojos, había estado llorando y ahora mostraba una nueva cicatriz que cubría su cuerpo. La ceja. Sirius quería alejarse de todo y simplemente ser feliz a su lado, muy apartados de la guerra. Pero sabía que era imposible. Tenía otra idea que por el momento ayudaría.

Se levantó de la cama y con dos zancada había estado a su lado. Tomó su muñeca y la jaló fuera dela habitación. Hermione no decía nada. Ambos traían sus pensamientos atormentadores.

Sin saber como ni a que hora, la castaña se encontraba en el techo de los Potter.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó mientras veía el cielo estrellado y se sentaba sobre las tejas, junto a Sirius, que la abrazó.

-Encontré este lugar cuando me mudé con ellos antes de quinto año… nadie sabe que subía aquí a pensar.

Se quedaron en silencio por lo que parecía horas. Simplemente no podían hablar.

-Bella casi me mata hoy- dijo después de un rato. Hermione sintió su corazón romperse y comenzó a sentir pánico- falló por un centímetro… un solo centímetro y te dejaba sola.

Hermione no podía decir nada. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, ya que su dolor había disminuido por una poción. No podía vivir sin Sirius. Podría pero realmente no estaría viviendo.

-Mary McDonald murió para salvarme de una maldición- dijo Hermione.

Sirius tampoco dijo nada la momento.

Ambos habían estado separados, y habían estados en un casi encuentro con la muerte. _Recibir a la muerte como a un viejo amigo…_ recordó Hermione de la historia de los hermanos Peverel. Giró en su abrazo y apoyó su lado izquierdo sobre el pecho derecho de su esposo y sacó de debajo de su pijama el dije que le había dado de navidad hace mucho tiempo. _Recibir a la muerte como a un viejo amigo…_

No podía evitar sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho. La muerte no era su enemiga. Pero tampoco la consideraba su amiga. Simplemente prefería evitarla. Mejor dicho, no sabia lo que era la muerte para ella.

-Todos moriremos algún día- admitió después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Así es… pero se supone que sea de vejez o enfermedad, no asesinato- Hermione no dijo nada. Las palabras de su esposo habían sido duras.- ya bastantes enemigos tenemos como para luchar contra la muerte también.

Hermione no pudo evitar decir las palabras que aparecieron en su mente.

-El ultimo enemigo a vencer es la muerte.- en cuanto lo dijo, Sirius pudo sentir la playera de su pijama humedecerse. Simplemente abrazó aun mas a su esposa.

-No llores Mione, por favor- su voz sonaba triste, llena de suplicia.

-No sabría _hip _que hacer si_ hip _si te perdiera- confesó Hermione abrazándose aun mas de lo posible al pecho del mago que la sostenía.

-No me vas a perder, ¿recuerdas?, prometí jamás dejarte sola-

-¡Pero mira lo que pasó hoy! Casi morimos los dos.

-Pero no lo hicimos.

-Casi.

-Pero no lo hicimos, Mione. Tenemos que… - no sabía que iba a decir. Optó por poner su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de su mujer y la meció un poco hasta que dejó de llorar.

\- Todo lo que quiero es estar a salvo a tu lado.- Susurró Hermione.

-Algún día, le contaremos a nuestros hijos nuestra historia- dijo sin pensar el pelinegro. Hermione levantó la cabeza sin despegarse del pecho.- les contaremos, como, a pesar de estar separados en una batalla, siempre… y digo siempre, nos unimos después.

-Siempre- aseguró la castaña sonriendo ligeramente.- ¿Qué crees que pase mañana?

-El ministerio estará en un caos, en definitiva… murieron varios importantes hoy… - la castaña asintió. Uno de ellos fue su amigo.

-¿Qué crees que pase en un mes?- la pregunta desconcertó al oji gris, pero conocía a su esposa. Se refería a que pasará después de mañana. Todos los días después.

-Estaremos juntos. Todos los días… por el resto de nuestras vidas. Hasta que la muerte nos separe-

-Por vejez o enfermedad- concluyó muy sonriente la castaña-¿entonces… tendremos muchos hijos?

-Muchos… cuatro o cinco, como los Weasley- Hermione rió… si tan solo supiera…- niños todos.

-Me gustan los niños- dijo Hermione.

-Todos igualitos a mi- sonreía de lado con orgullo mientras la castaña en sus brazos sonreía y rodaba los ojos.

-Todos igualitos a ti- aseguró Hermione, fascinada por la idea.

Se quedaros en silencio, los recuerdos de la noche aun perforándoles la mente.

-¿Mione?- ¿Mmm?- ¿Qué crees que pase cuando llegue el día… ya sabes, en el que llegaste aquí?

Hermione frunció las cejas. 2 de Mayo de 1998…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si… ¿crees que cuando lleguemos a ese día, desaparecerás, o regresaras o algo?

-No lo creo… para entonces, habrán dos Hermione en la misma línea del tiempo, pero con un destino distinto. Las causas de mi regreso al pasado son unas que no se repetirán, para eso estoy aquí.

-¿Sabes?... tal vez debamos cambiarle el nombre también.

-Creí que solo sería el cabello y los ojos.

-Y el nombre también

-Esta bien, el nombre también- rió la castaña.

-Nosotros contra el mundo, la familia Black.

-Contra todos…- sonrió Hermione, entusiasmada por la "familia Black".

Se quedaron pensando sonrientes del futuro, hasta que una idea apareció en la mente el mago, que lo puso incomodo de repente.

-¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa, verdad?- se puso serio.

-¿Qué promesa?- cuestionó desconcertada la bruja, separándose ligeramente de Sirius.

-Nunca vas a dejarme solo

-Creí que ya habíamos establecido que nunca… nunca te dejaré solo, puedes confiar en mi- trataba de convencer al reacio mago. Agitaba su cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia le otro, como si no le creyera.

Hermione se desesperó y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. El miraba hacia otro lado.

-Mírame… Sirius, mírame- a duras penas obedeció- estoy en este tiempo para salvar a todos. Estoy en este tiempo casada contigo. ¿He cumplido mi promesa y estoy salvando a todos, no es así? Ahora, también voy a cumplir mi promesa como esposa… nunca voy a irme de aquí. No voy a dejarte solo.

Hermione sintió su corazón romperse, al ver en sus ojos, el evidente escudo que comenzó a formar a su alrededor. Ella sabía que de ahora en adelante, Sirius sería diferente. Con sus amigos, con ella. No podía decir nada. Ella conocía que el haber estado cerca de perderla, lo había hecho perder la razón. Se abrió su corazón una única vez, y por poco se lo rompe a pedazos el destino. Debía de protegerse de alguna manera. Ella sabía, que estaría con ella como esposo. Pero diferente. Podía anticipar, que de ahora en adelante, todos sus encuentros serían arrebatos pasionales, no con el usual cariño y cuidado del mago. Ya no habrían palabras románticas. Pero lo entendía. Ella también había cambiado. El se sentía mal por dentro al saber que ella sabía; que notaba su cambio. Pero no podía controlarlo. Fue una sensación que llenó su cuerpo.

-Tener amor en estos tiempos es perdición- a Hermione le dolió el corazón al escuchar esas frías palabras salir de la boca de su esposo. Le recordaba a Harry.

-Pero el amor nos da una razón para seguir luchando.

Lentamente soltó su rostro, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Simplemente se recargó en su pecho una vez mas y se dejó abrazar. Sus brazos se sentían extraños a su alrededor. La abrazaba posesivo, sin el cuidado de antes. Suspiró.

No pudieron evitarlo, simplemente era el estado de animo de la noche, pero se quedaron callados una vez mas.

Hermione no podía evitar pensar, con esa cabeza suya. Los eventos de esta noche, no lo había escuchado. No sería la primera vez en que las cosas no suceden como deberían. Los Mckinnon, la fotografía que aun no era tomada, los hermanos Prewett… este era uno de esos eventos. No podía evitar establecer que ya no conocía del todo el curso de los eventos. Ya no sabía que iba a pasar, ni cuando ni como. Estaba ciega ante el porvenir.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- la pregunta susurrada fue mas un _¿qué voy a hacer?_ Pero no dijo nada mas. Eso se quedaría en su mente.

Ya no quería saber el final, por que ¿cómo podía ser un final feliz?


	40. Chapter 40

_4 de Agosto de 1979_

Hermione y Regulus se miraban con complicidad. Por fin lo habían terminado.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban con emoción. Satisfacción personal.

-Ahora solo tienen que aceptarla.- comentó Regulus con una sonrisa de lado.

-No van a poder negarla. Es la mejor que he visto, y no por que la hayamos hecho nosotros, pero por que verdaderamente es la mejor que he visto- aseguró la castaña con voz de sabelotodo.

Se encontraban en la biblioteca de la mansión Potter. Estaba apenas amaneciendo. Hoy entregaría el "Proyecto Remus". Esto era lo que ayudaría a su mejor amigo de este tiempo.

Comenzaron a escuchar portazos por toda la casa. Ya se estaban levantando.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí… o Sirius entrará a buscarte o llegarás tarde al trabajo.

Hermione simplemente sonrió y comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas. Acomodó las hojas en orden y las puso dentro de un folder, que guardó en la carpeta de todos sus documentos.

Regulus se encontraba en la puerta, dejándole el paso. Ella sonrió y paso a su lado, ambos dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Alice- saludaron ambos magos.

La cocina estaba repleta, debieron de extender la mesa para que todos cupieran. Lily ya se encontraba ayudando a Dorea a hacer el desayuno, mientras que en las sillas ya estaban sentados James que platicaba muy animadamente con Remus. Frank que conversaba de algo al parecer muy interesante con Fabian, que tomaba de la mano a su esposa. Gideon y Dorcas, que se habían casado a escondidas, sin invitar a nadie ni decirle a nadie, estaban también en la mesa, pero mas callados, solo se tomaban de la mano. Charlus estaba sonriente por el ajetreo pero se mantenía leyendo El Profeta, y lo comparaba con la carta que siempre le llegaba.

Regulus pasó por el lado de la castaña y se sentó junto a James, uniéndose con facilidad en la conversación.

-Eres brillante Mione, pero creo que esta idea ha sido la mejor que has tenido jamás- elogió Dorea mientras servía un plato lleno de comida en la mesa.

-Si… eso de hacer tradición el pasar el verano juntos aquí… es fabuloso- habló James con la boca llena.

-Me encanta- dijo de la misma manera Marlene.

-Todos los veranos por el resto de nuestras vidas- dijo Alice muy sonriente.

-Que emoción.- comentó Charlus con una sonrisa pero con un ligero tono de irritación.

Hermione estaba aun parada en la puerta, vestida para ir al ministerio, carpetas en mano, varita en bolsillo… pero Sirius no estaba.

-¿Dónde esta Sirius?- preguntó a nadie en particular.

-Ya se fue Mione- habló Lily desde la estufa.- me dijo que te dijera adiós, que tenía prisa y que llegaría con una sorpresa.

¿Una sorpresa? Eso sería lo primero diferente desde su conversación. Ella había tenido tanta razón. Desde ese momento, Sirius era diferente. Seguía siendo atento, caballeroso y compartía momentos íntimos con ella, pero se mostraba algo frio, y distante. Como guardando su distancia. Cuando la besaba lo hacia solo con pasión. Cuando la tocaba lo hacia con ferocidad, con frivolidad. Cuando le hacia el amor, no le decía que la amaba. Ya no tenían sus habituales conversaciones en el jardín o bajo la ventana, pero si subían a menudo al techo, a altas horas de la noche. No decían nada, solamente se quedaban abrazados. Veían la noche y las estrellas en compañía, pero era como si lo hicieran solos. Al menos eso sentía la castaña. Pero no la dejaba sola. Era extraña la forma en la que se había convertido su matrimonio. Pero no podía quejarse. Ella no era ella del todo. La boda de Marlene y Fabian, los había cambiado. Aun no sabía si para bien o para mal.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir.- habló mirando al piso, y dando vuelta para dirigirse a la chimenea. Alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de sus amigos despidiéndose de ella, pero fueron ahogados por la puerta cerrada.

Pronto, las llamas verdes envolvieron su cuerpo.

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

Sus manos le temblaban levemente. Ambas, estaban aferradas a un folder, algo gordo, pero no demasiado. Sus tacones resonaban mientras caminaba a la oficina correspondiente. Ella conocía muy bien el sistema, pero no podía dejar que pasara mucho tiempo. Esto debía de ser ya. Tenía que ir directamente a aquellos que podían ayudar.

Subía el pecho cuando inhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire, y sus labios se fruncían cuando lo exhalaba.

Era la puerta del fondo del pasillo. Llevó el folder a su pecho. Se aferró a el. Tanto tiempo trabajando en esto, y ahora se desprendería de el. No podía evitar sentir la ridícula sensación de estar perdiendo algo importante, aunque sabía que era ilógico. Se tenía que desprender del documento si quería que funcionara su plan.

Sus tacones dejaron de moverse. Estaba parada frente a la puerta.

En ese momento, veía al pedazo de madera de una forma imponente. Mucho mas grande que ella. Como si fuera hecha de acero o titanio en vez de madera. Simple madera.

Con trabajo, despegó su mano del folder y la levantó para tocar. Simplemente se quedó con la mano congelada a dos centímetros de la superficie plana.

-Vamos Hermione, respira…- comenzó a tocar.

_Toc toc. _

-¡Adelante!- gritó una voz desde adentro al tiempo que la puerta se abría.

Hermione se adentró a la habitación. Estaba algo obscura pero se alcanzaba a ver todo.

Detrás de un escritorio, se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad. Tenía un bigote blanco, al igual que su cabello, aunque en este, se alcanzaban a ver cabellos negros, de cuando era joven. Era alto y algo panzón. Estaba revisando varios documentos.

Cuando levantó la mirada se sorprendió al ver a la bruja y sonrió.

-¡Señora Black!- se levantó y señaló el asiento frente a ella – que alegría verla de nuevo, no la veía desde la boda del señor Prewett- mencionó frunciendo las cejas. No había terminado tan bien como había empezado.

-Lo siento señor- se disculpó por su ausencia, aunque no entendía muy bien si eso era lo que debía de decir.

-¡No importa, jovencita!, dígame… ¿para que soy bueno?- Hermione agradecía a Merlín, a lo cielos y a todos los que se le ocurrían el que mantenía una buena relación con este hombre.

-Verá… me estoy saltando… ciertas reglas al hacer esto, pero es que esto es muy importante- habló ligeramente incomoda. El hombre frunció las cejas y lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué es, señora Black?- Hermione dudaba. Quería salir de ahí, peor no podía hacerlo. Tenía que ayudar a Remus.

Con la mano temblorosa, Hermione le extendió el folder. El hombre levantó una ceja pero tomó el archivo. Hizo una mueca no muy seguro de esto, pero lo abrió.

Hermione vio como los ojos del hombre iban de izquierda a derecha, pasando por sobre las líneas. Procesando la información. A la castaña le parecieron horas. Pero estaba siendo paciente, solamente fueron unos segundos.

El hombre abrió la boca como en una "o" y levantó las cejas en comprensión.

-Ya veo, señora Black, ya veo… veré que puedo hacer- aseguró.

Hermione sonrió confiando en que así sería. Se puso de pie y le tomó la mano, para después salir de ahí, haciendo resonar sus tacones a cada paso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Suelta Potter!- gritaba Marlene enfurruñada mientras brincaba para tratar de alcanzar la varita que le había robado el de anteojos. Lily y Fabian reían ante la escena. James estaba parado frente a la chimenea y tenía la varita de la rubia en el aire, muy arriba. No importaban los brincos que diera la bruja, simplemente no alcanzaba al alto pelinegro.

-No… te lo ganaste- hablaba convencido.

-Oh vamos James, deja a la pobre de tu prima- regañaba Dorea con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era la mas feliz de la nueva tradición de sus hijos. Le encantaba tener la casa llena durante el verano.

Las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes y una bruja salió de esta, chocando con James, que perdió el balance y se fue hacia delante. La varita de Marlene, rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse en los pies de su dueña.

-Karma- comentó divertida caminando hacia su esposo.

James solamente masculló cosas y Hermione lo miraba con ojos abiertos entre divertida, apenada y nerviosa. James se puso de pie, dirigió una mirada bastante molesta a la castaña y se fue a sentar junto a su esposa que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Alice y Frank estaban muy sonrientes ante la escena, pero regresaron su vista al libro que habían estado leyendo. Remus y Regulus continuaron jugando a ajedrez mágico, sentados bajo la ventana que habían utilizado Sirius y Hermione a menudo. La castaña seguía parada en su lugar. Dorcas y Gideon estaban el pie de la escalera conversando animadamente, lejos de los demás.

Estaban en lo suyo cuando escucharon un sonido extraño. El sonido de un escape. Hermione abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Claro que sabia que era ese sonido. Lo conocía muy bien, aunque quisiera no hacerlo.

Todos se miraron y corrieron a la puerta principal. El sonido venía de afuera. James abrió la puerta y soltó una carcajada.-

-¿A poco no es preciosa?- Sirius estaba vestido con jeans negros muggles, camisa blanca y un chaleco sobre este. Solo el podía combinar la ropa de los magos y los muggles de esa manera tan exquisita, según Mione.

El hombre estaba con los brazos abiertos, en un estilo de entretenimiento, parado frente a una maquina extraña para todos.

-¡Por fin la compraste!- exclamó Remus que se acercaba a la motocicleta y la rodeaba junto con James, Sirius sonreía de lado, orgulloso por su compra.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Marlene entre molesta y curiosa, abrazada de la cintura por su esposo.

-Esto, querida Prewett, es una motocicleta- se cruzó de brazos el pelinegro con una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera. Marlene resopló por el uso de su nuevo apellido, pero Fabian solo sonrió.

Hermione perecía pegada a la pared del exterior de la casa observando a su esposo. Se veía feliz. Un brillo en sus ojos le dejaban ver la emoción que se extendía por el cuerpo del mago. La castaña sonrió con ternura. Sirius sonreía y reía de todo lo que le decía Lily, que estaba a su lado. Mione no escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupada observándolo. La pelirroja parecía entre enojada y preocupada, pero el oji gris la tranquilizaba y la abrazaba con cariño. Después se acercó Regulus y ambos se palmearon la espalda. Le mostró algo cerca del volante y agitaba las manos alrededor de la maquina. Ella sabía que estaba hablando de los cambios que planeaba hacerle. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Su esposo parecía un niño pequeño. Sirius la miró. El brillo aun en sus ojos. La castaña aumentó su sonrisa, expresando demasiado cariño y ternura. El le guiñó el ojo y se lanzó a la espalda de James. Comenzaron a jugar con Remus, y reían como si aun estuvieran en Hogwarts, lejos del mundo real.

Poco a poco todos se fueron metiendo a la casa. El sol comenzaba a meterse y les había dado hambre. Ahora estaban solos los señores Black.

-¿Esta era la sorpresa?- preguntó riendo la de ojos chocolates mientras se despegaba de la pared y se acercaba al objeto. Este se encontraba entre ellos, como muchas otras cosas.

-¡Sorpresa!- rió el pelinegro poniendo sus manos en la cadera. Hermione rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Veo que te hace muy feliz.- aseguró. _Desearía ser yo, la que te hiciera así de feliz. _Negó con la cabeza alejando el repentino pensamiento, regañándose mentalmente por pensar así.

-¡No tienes idea! Mira, ven, acércate- la llamó del otro lado y la castaña, obediente se puso a su lado. Sonriente con ternura al ver a su mago comportarse de esa manera. Como si no hubiera tenido ese pensamiento tan solo unos segundos atrás. Sirius estaba ahora de cuclillas y Hermione lo imitó. La luz del sol que se metía iluminándolos un poco.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer?- preguntó mientras veía los miles de tubos que subían y bajaban por el metal.

-Me encanta que me conozcas tan bien- sonrió el oji gris ojeándola de lado.- pienso ponerle un escape que le permita volar.

-Estoy segura de que lo vas a conseguir- admitió ella.

-¿Ya lo había hecho antes no es así?- curioseó entrecerrando los ojos.

-No te diré- se burló la bruja dándole un pequeño empujón juguetón.

-¡Hey!- le regresó el empujón- que mi esposa debería decirme.

-Claro que no- rió Hermione. Sirius miró que el brillo no llegaba del todo a sus ojos pero no dijo nada. Sería ponerse muy… personal. No quería eso. La miraba discretamente de lado. Se veía muy linda. Su cabello por alguna extraña razón se había estado controlando un poco desde el ultimo mes. Sus rizos se formaban aun mas, y el desorden se controlaba. Tenía sus labios pintados de un ligero tono rosa y su ropa era la misma que utilizaba todos los jueves para ir al ministerio. No le decía nada de eso. Se sentía culpable. El sabía que ella lo necesitaba. No de la manera en la que estaban siempre, sino una necesidad mas allá. Mas intima de la que se permitía. Pero tenia miedo. Esa era la verdad. Estuvo a punto de perderla una vez, y el estuvo a punto de morir por estarla buscando. Debía de mantener un poco de distancia. Al menos el consideraba que eso le ayudaría, a ambos, a tener un mejor rendimiento a la hora de pelear.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- preguntó Hermione con un pequeño tono rosado en sus mejillas. Sirius sonrió al ver el efecto que causaba en su esposa.

-Nada… solamente veía que no tienes idea de nada de motocicletas.- dijo. _¿Quién miente ahora? _Pensó.

-Obviamente no se nada- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie después de haber inspeccionado lo suficiente a la maquina- lo poco que se, es de esta misma motocicleta.

-¿A poco no es hermosa?- _Ojalá me dijeras a mi lo mismo. _Pensó la de ojos chocolates.

-Si, Sirius lo que digas- sonrió apenas la castaña. Giró su rostro y le sonrió aun mas a su esposo. Aun así, su sonrisa se veía incomoda y un poco nerviosa.

Comenzó a caminar hacía la casa, y Sirius la miró caminar a paso lento.

-¡Mione!- le gritó haciéndola girar. El ya estaba detrás de ella. Tomó su rostro con sus manos ásperas y lo atrajo al suyo. El beso era diferente a todos los que se habían dado. Hermione sentía hasta la medula el apasionado encuentro. Pero era diferente. Sentía la ferocidad del pelinegro. El solamente quería transmitirle lo mucho que lamentaba la situación. Ambos se separaron y se sonrieron con ternura. Diferentes pensamientos. Unos de tristeza y otros de perdón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_29 de Agosto de 1979_

Hermione se había despertado muy temprano. Sirius no estaba en su cama. Muy pesadamente se levantó de su cama y fue a observarlo. Lo veía sentada en el sillón que utilizaban antes, bajo a la ventana. Del otro lado del cristal, estaba Sirius trabajando con su moto. En cuanto la vio le sonrió muy animadamente, y ella le regresó la sonrisa con menor intensidad. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, tenía la emoción. Un día antes había recibido una carta diciendo que… su proyecto Remus había funcionado, probablemente. Eso se definiría el día de hoy. Su corazón latía mas deprisa tan solo de pensar en eso. Esperaba ansiosa El Profeta para saber si su trabajo había funcionado. Sabía que le iba a causar problemas en su departamento y con su jefe pero no le importaba. Por otro lado estaba el sentimiento extraño que provocaba Sirius en ella. Era inexplicable a decir verdad. Estaban juntos mucho tiempo. Casi todo, excepto cuando trabajaban o cuando el pelinegro arreglaba su moto. Sus subidas al techo se hicieron menos frecuentes, y continuaban sin hablar. Miraban al cielo y se quedaban abrazados hasta que a uno le diera sueño, y pasaban a retirarse. Sus noches de pasión eran muy frecuentes. Aunque se volvían mas frías cada vez. Eran encuentros rápidos, para descargar frustración. De ambos. A veces ella lo comenzaba o a veces el. Uno llegaba y comenzaba a besar al otro con ferocidad, con pasión. Con necesidad. Y antes de que reaccionaran, ambos estaban en la cama o en el piso, sin ropa y sudados. No decían palabras algunas. Sus caricias eran desesperadas. Mantenían sus ojos cerrados. Tomaban el cuerpo de la persona que amaban, pero era como si no estuvieran ahí. Para ninguno. Dormían juntos y se hablaban con familiaridad. Nada intimo. Pero a pesar de esto, Hermione no podía sacudir la sensación de soledad. Era irónico. Estaban juntos siempre. Pero estaba sola. Ella no pudo evitar comenzar a actuar como el. Un matrimonio extraño. Estaban en físico, se mantenían unidos. Pero no de corazón. No realmente. Caían en una rutina extraña.

Un sonido al otro lado de la habitación, la sacó de su ensimismo. Una lechuza café, pequeña y de ojos azules traía una edición nueva de El Profeta. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se puso de pie de su lugar y fue a buscar el periódico. Sirius se extrañó al levantar la mirada y no ver a su esposa observándolo. Se sintió triste de repente.

Hermione tomó el papel amarillento y lo abrió con fuerza, casi rompiendo algunas hoja.

Todos comenzaban a bajar. Charlus miraba algo molesto a la bruja, por tomar su periódico. Alice y Frank venían con cara de dormidos y Remus venía detrás de ellos con el cabello pegado a la cara y los ojos semi cerrados. Era muy temprano para todos. Pero era domingo. No tenían que ir a trabajar, al menos. James y Lily bajaban detrás, ambos sonrientes y muy enamorado.

-¡Ah!- gritó Hermione asustando a todos.

Sirius que se encontraba afuera, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su bruja y su corazón saltó con terror. Dejó caer las piezas que estaban en sus manos y entró a la habitación. Todos miraban a la bruja que leía frenéticamente una hoja de papel. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su pierna izquierda se movía de manera nerviosa. Sirius se preocupó. Corrió hacia ella, pero ella ya venía hacia el. Sirius comenzó a sonreír al ver a la mujer que venia en su dirección pero un dolor cruzó su pecho, cuando vio que lo evitaba e iba directo a Remus, dándoles un abrazo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. No entendía que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó desconcertado Remus aun en los brazos de la castaña. Sirius miraba algo encelado a ambos. Los demás fruncían las cejas o levantaban una sin entender.

-¡Regulus!- gritó Hermione separándose y colocándose al pie de la escalera mirando hacia arriba.-¡Regulus!

-¿Qué?- preguntó mientras aparecía en escena. Los ojos grises vieron los chocolates y lo supo.-¿Funcionó?- preguntó esperanzado.

Hermione asentía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras levantaba su mano que aun sostenía el periódico. Unas pocas gotas de agua se formaban en sus ojos.

-¿Funcionó que?- preguntó James desconcertado. Regulus, al ver los movimientos de su cuñada, comenzó una carrera escalera abajo y tomó a la mujer en sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa mientras esta leía. Cuando pararon, giraron a ver sonrientes a Remus.

-¿Qué?- preguntó asustado, retrocediendo un paso. Sirius comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente enojado. Peor sabía que no podía decir nada. Al menos no ahí. Eran un matrimonio perfecto ante todos. Solo ellos sabían su verdadera situación.

-¿Qué es todo el maldito escandalo?- preguntó Marlene que bajaba de la mano de su esposo claramente enojada. No le hicieron caso.

-¡Ven!- exclamó emocionada Hermione mientras tomaba la mano del hombre lobo y lo guiaba a la sala, para que se sentara. Regulus iba junto a ellos y los demás los siguieron. Sirius se sentó en el sillón bajo la ventana que antes ocupaba su esposa. Remus se sentó en un sillón individual enfrentado por Hermione y Regulus.

-¿Qué?- repitió.

-Lee esto- le dio el periódico y le señaló un punto- en voz alta.

Remus observó con duda a ambas personas, que ahora se alejaban de el. Regulus se sentó junto a Fabian y Hermione con Sirius, que la ignoró.

-"Tenemos el honor de ser los primeros en anunciar, la modificación hecha este veintiocho de agosto del presente año, a las veinte horas, con relación a las leyes establecidas para"- Remus levantó la vista con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué dice Lunático?- instó James a que continuara.

-"Para el trato y la dignidad de los hombres lobos. De acuerdo con la nueva ley"… no lo puedo creer, "de acuerdo a la nueva ley, los hombres lobo tienen el derecho de ser tratados como cualquier otro mago. Gozarán de la oportunidad de un trabajo, ya sea en el ministerio de magia o en cualquier otro negocio mágico; serán mirados como a su igual y cualquiera que atente contra ellos, de manera física o psicológica, serán penalizados con una sentencia en Azkaban…"

Nadie dijo nada. Todos tenía la boca abierta. Sirius giró su rostro y lo posó sobre el sonriente de su esposa.

-¿Fuiste tu?- preguntó estupefacto. Siempre quiso saber que hacían ella y su hermano en la biblioteca y ahora lo sabia.

Ella asistió demasiado feliz.

Sirius la observó. La amaba demasiado. La adoraba. Era la mejor mujer que podría haber pedido jamás. Pero algo le impedía decírselo. Ya no sabia que era.

Observó el dolor en los ojos chocolates cuando el se quedó callado. Ella desvió la mirada y después se levantó sonriente. El la miró.

Ella había corrido hacia uno de sus mejores amigos y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Hermione… no se que decir- hablaba llorando Remus. Lily, Dorea y Alice se encontraban como el. Llorando, sorprendidas por lo que acababa de suceder.

-No tienes que decir nada- habló Hermione y después en un susurro le dijo, para que solo el escuchara- te dije que iba a ayudarlos… a todos. Tu eras uno de ellos.

Remus simplemente la abrazó mas. Con mucha mayor fuerza.

-Gracias Mione.

-También deberías agradecerle a Regulus.

Se separaron y Remus fue a abrazar con mucha fuerza al hermano menor de uno de sus mejores amigos. Le susurraba al odio "gracias, gracias, muchas gracias".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_19 de Septiembre de 1979_

Hermione se miraba en el espejo de su dormitorio. Estaba en silencio. Alcanzaba a ver a Sirius observarla desde la cama, donde permanecía desnudo. Ella continuó arreglándose para ir al ministerio. En su mente no dejaba de reproducirse la escena de su madre teniéndola una vez mas. Volvía a nacer en este mundo. En once años, estaría otra vez en Hogwarts, y sería la mejor amiga de Harry y Ron. Cerró los ojos. _Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Harry… _los abrió de nuevo. Sentía la mirada del oji gris, admirando, analizando cada movimiento de ella. Se lazaba con paciencia y lentitud, una pañoleta roja alrededor de su cuello. Pasaba un extremo del listón por sobre el otro, lo metía y lo jalaba. Lo hacía con demasiada conciencia. Simplemente no quería voltear a verlo.

-¿Hermione?- habló el pelinegro. Su voz sonaba cansada, y algo triste creyó la castaña. Pero no estaba segura. Ella no respondió. Simplemente lo miró sin expresión alguna por el espejo.

El ver su mirada, le causó mas dolor que cualquier maldición. Estaban vacíos. Preferiría ver tristeza, enojo o incluso odio, a verlos así. Sin expresión. Sabía que era su culpa. Su distancia le afectaba mas que cualquier cosa. El se odiaba por eso, y se odiaba aun mas al ver que ella no lo odiaba. ¿Dónde había quedado ese amor pasional y desenfrenado que los caracterizaba? Ahora recordaba… era mejor así. Así podrían estar a salvo. Distanciados… podían pensar mejor. Ahora no creía que funcionaba del todo.

-¿Hermione?- repitió al no ver la respuesta de su esposa.

-¿Qué necesitas, Sirius?- Hermione regresó su mirada a su traje, acomodando los últimos detalles, tomándose su tiempo. No lo había querido, pero había sonado dura.

-Feliz cumpleaños- intentó sonreír pero solamente salió una mueca torcida. Hermione sonrió un poco con ternura pero se veía que no la sentía.

-Gracias- no hubo ningún tono que indicara algún sentimiento. Nada. Como sus ojos, estaba vacía.

Sirius se puso de pie, ignorando el hecho de que estuviera sin vestimenta alguna. Y caminó hacia la bruja, que miraba al hombre acercarse detrás de ella.

-¿Quieres algo en especial?- preguntó poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. Ambos se miraban a los ojos atreves del espejo.

-Nada… gracias- dijo encogiéndose de hombros para liberarse del agarre de Sirius. El oji gris sentía a su corazón doler como nunca lo había hecho. Hace una semana que no la tocaba y lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Hermione- detuvo el andar de la castaña hacia la puerta. Esta se detuvo pero no dijo nada ni lo volteó a ver.- debe de haber algo que quieras…

-Claro que hay algo…- dijo volteándose, aun sin expresión. – pero no importa que lo pida, se que no lo tendré.

Sirius percibió la tristeza en su voz.

-Dime que es lo que quieres… te daré lo que sea- suplicó acercándose a la castaña. Sea lo que sea, se lo daría, aunque cueste todo en su bóveda de Gringotts.

-Dime que me amas- sus ojos brillaron aun mas por las lagrimas que se apilaban.

Sirius se quedó estupefacto. No esperaba eso. Por supuesto que la amaba, ¿cómo podía pedir eso?

-Sabes lo que siento- dijo, evitando decir la palabra, no sabía por que.

-Quiero que lo digas… dímelo, necesito escucharlo de tus labios- suplicó la castaña sin perder de vista sus ojos. Su voz era una orden pero una suplica.

-Te amo- dijo rápidamente pero con sinceridad. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y una lagrima salió. Solitaria como ella. Y se perdió. Ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Con la mano en la manija, dijo con voz segura pero llena de tristeza.

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor no escucharlo… creer que no me amas y entender por que te comportas así conmigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_19 de Octubre de 1979_

Estaban casi todos los residentes habituales de la casa de los Potter en la habitación. La mayoría, los que ya estaban casados, o sea casi todos, ya habían regresado a sus hogares. En la sala, estaban Regulus que sonreía de oreja a oreja, y Dorea, que tomaba un te admirando a los esposos, que se encontraban juntos en el sillón que solían utilizar hasta hace un mes.

Sirius le sonreía a la bruja a su lado. En sus manos se encontraba un paquete delgado y algo alargado, envuelto en un papel satinado color vino.

-Ábrelo- incitó riendo Hermione.

-No puede ser mejor que los dulces- comentó Sirius señalando a la bolsa a su lado que contenían los dulces que tradicionalmente Hermione le daba a su esposo en cada cumpleaños.

-Es mejor, confía en mi- animó al mago a abrir la caja. _Realmente espero que te guste.. _Se mordió el labio inferior al ver al heredero Black, abrir lentamente el papel. Cuando este estuvo fuera, se pudo ver una caja de cartón. Dudoso y sonriente, Sirius comenzó a quitar la tapa y se quedó estupefacto.

-¿Qué es Sirius?- cuestionó su hermano estirando el cuello ligeramente tratando de alcanzar a ver lo que había dentro de la caja.

Sirius no contestó, solo veía fascinado el regalo.

Dentro de la caja café, había un portarretratos. Estaba hecho de finas líneas de metal que formaban espirales con flores. Todo era de un color cobre. Lo que le encantó, era la foto que estaba adentro. La imagen que se movía, mostraba a una Hermione que reía mientras giraba par sonreír a la cámara. Su cabello bailaba. Su rostro lleno de alegría. No habían cicatrices. Se encontraba en un jardín vestida con ropa muggle. Estaba en color sepia. Se veía hermosa. Tan diferente. Tan llena de vida.

-¿Cuándo-

-No en este tiempo…. Harry me la tomó al finalizar el sexto año. La tenía guardada y pensé que te gustaría tenerla.

Sirius se quedó sin palabras. Conocía la mujer. Era uno de sus objetos mas preciados si tenía que ver con Harry. Levantó el marco admirando a su esposa un poco mas joven y le sonreía. Sus ojos destellaban felicidad. No sabía que debía de estar pasando cuando tomaron la fotografía, pero le encantaría verla así. Hace mucho tiempo no sonreía como en esta imagen.

Giró el marco y pudo ver una pequeña nota grabada detrás.

Sirius.

No importa, como, cuando ni donde, ni en que circunstancias, siempre te amaré… nunca lo olvides.

Hermione.

Sirius entendía cada palabra a la perfección. Sabía que se refería a tantas cosas. A su relación extraña. A su amistad. A su matrimonio. A su amor. A la guerra. Simplemente tantas cosas. Pero aun así lo amaba… a pesar de todo, lo seguía amando.

-Gracias…- dijo con todo el amor posible mientras observaba a su esposa.

-No estaba segura-

-Es perfecto…

Sirius levantó una mano y la posó en su mejilla con el cariño que hace mucho no utilizaba. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron. El sabía que pensaba lo mismo. Lentamente, muy lentamente se acercó a sus labios. Estaban a punto de tocarse, casi rozándose.

-Te- iba a decir el pelinegro pero al parecer Hermione no quiso escucharlo y simplemente lo besó. Con ternura. Con cariño. El beso que hace meses no tenían. Fue suave, lleno del amor que no decían. Se movían despacio, sin prisa. Ella colocó una mano sobre su cuello y lo masajeaba. Ambos disfrutaban del encuentro. Sus lenguas emocionadas por el uso suave, y sus corazones latiendo con felicidad al sentir el amor que hace mucho no sentían.

Lentamente se separaron. Se sonrieron con cariño, sin alejarse mucho.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sirius- susurró la castaña para que solo el la escuchara. Tal y como lo había hecho en la sala común, tal y como lo había hecho en la cocina un año después.

Ella se alejó un poco para descontento del pelinegro pero ella le sonrió. Se seguían amando, aunque no lo demostraran tan a menudo como desearan. _Todo por el estúpido bien de pelear con la cabeza fría. _Se maldijo mentalmente el oji gris.

-Iré a hacer un poco de té…- comentó ella caminando hacia la cocina.

Sirius la miró perderse detrás de la puerta, y regresó a mirar el cuadro. Estaba feliz, tan enamorado.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Canuto!- exclamó James corriendo escaleras abajo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sirius dejó a un lado el marco, para evitar que se rompiera para cuando el animago se lanzara sobre el en una fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias James, ya te puedes quitar de encima- se burló Sirius, empujando al joven-¿Dónde esta Lily?

-Se sentía algo mal… se encerró en el baño y no me dejó entrar, creo que estaba vomitando…

Los dos magos, Regulus y Dorea levantaron la mirada asustados con dirección a la puerta, cuando escucharon el sonido de cerámica rompiéndose.

En la puerta de la cocina estaba Hermione con los ojos abiertos y ligeramente mas pálida. Sus manos extendidas, supuestamente sosteniendo, lo que ahora estaba hecho añicos en el piso, el té vertido por todo el piso.

-Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

RECUERDEN QUE TODO LO QUE SUCEDE TIENE UN PROPOSITO ;) Y ESTE CAPITULO ESTÁ DEDICADO, A TI QUE AMAS A REMUS 3, CON TODO CARIÑO!

CAPITULO INSPIRADO EN EL SIGUIENTE POEMA:

A partir de hoy

Voy a amarte con silencios,

Provocando ausencias

E inventando distancias;

Desde hoy voy a amarte sin poemas,

Con muy pocas acciones

Y escasas palabras…

A partir de hoy voy a amarte así,

Como tu me amas.


	41. Chapter 41

Todos estaban impacientes, esperando a que la pelirroja regresara del hospital. En cuanto James escuchó la única palabra que salió de los labios de Hermione, subió corriendo por la bruja y la llevó a duras penas al hospital. Ella simplemente decía que era un malestar estomacal por algo que comió el día anterior, que no era nada. Pero James ya se había desaparecido con ella a St. Mungo.

Regulus estaba sentado junto a Sirius y ambos veían a Hermione que caminaba frente a ellos de un lado a otro. Dorea observaba el movimiento de la cabeza hacia un lado… y hacia el otro… y de regreso. Charlus leía El Profeta. Estaban impacientes.

-Mis cálculos son correctos, estoy segura- se decía para si misma una y otra vez. Los dos pares de ojos grises no se despegaban de el- llevará solo unos días.. Harry dijo que su mama había tardado a darlo a luz… o eso le dijiste tu Sirius…

Las llamas se tornaron verdes y de ahí salieron, James y Lily, muy sonrientes y de las manos tomadas.

Hermione se acercó a ellos en cuestión de segundos. La duda en la mirada.

Lily observó a su amiga y con lagrimas en los ojos comenzó a asentir sonriendo.

-Harry.

Hermione lazó sus brazos para envolver en un muy apretado abrazo a la bruja. James se acercó a Sirius y Regulus, que lo felicitaban con mucho cariño y emoción.

-¡Voy a ser papá!- grito el pelinegro emocionado y con orgullo. Sirius se le lanzó a la espalda y reía. Hermione se despegó de su amiga, para ser felicitada por los suegros y futuros abuelos. Hermione se giró para ver a sus amigos y alcanzó a ver, como Sirius se bajaba de la espalda del animago y le sonreía a su esposa, entre divertido y emocionado.

-Felicidades James- sonrió con ternura Hermione mientras se acercaba al padre de su mejor amigo, una vez mas, en camino…

-Gracias Mione- sonrió el mientras rodeaba la pequeña cintura y la estrechaba en un abrazo de oso.

-Será una gran persona- susurró Hermione a su oído. James no pudo evitar tensarse ligeramente- un excelente mago… el mejor amigo.

Se separaron y se sonrieron, pero nadie dijo nada de lo dicho. No interrumpían su mirada. Hermione solamente tenía que imaginar a los ojos color avellana, tornarse en un verde esmeralda y podía ver a Harry.

-¡Pelirroja!- gritó Sirius rompiendo su contacto. Ambos alcanzaron a ver al animago abrazar con muchísima efusividad a Lily, haciéndola girar por el aire.

-Cuidado Canuto, que mi hijo esta allá dentro- comentó burlonamente el futuro padre orgulloso.

-Claro Cornamenta, lo que tu digas- sonrió Sirius, poniendo en el suelo a la bruja que reía y acercándose a su bruja. Mione le sonrió con ternura.

-Felicidades- comentó Reg, abrazando con menos entusiasmo a la futura mama.

-Gracias, Regulus- sonrió como solo una madre podría hacerlo. Como Hermione había visto a su madre o la señora Weasley.

-Debemos de decirle a los chicos- se puso pensativa la pelirroja, colocando una mano debajo de su barbilla- y debo de mandarle una carta a Tuney.

-¿Petunia?- preguntó Hermione entre sorprendida y aterrada.

-Mi hermana, si… ¿la conoces?- preguntó Lily muy curiosa y un poco extrañada.

-Eh,.. no tuve el placer- improvisó con velocidad. Esa mujer había sido una tortura con pies para Harry. Definitivamente agradecía no tener el placer.

-Bueno, Lily, ya les diremos… por ahora, debemos de celebrar el cumpleaños de este perro pulgoso- sonrió James burlonamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

30 de Octubre de 1979

Todos se encontraban riendo. Dorea había organizado todo con mucha dedicación. Había puesto en el jardín, una mesa rectangular larga para que todos estuvieran cómodos. En la cabecera, se encontraba James y junto a el, su esposa embarazada. Del otro lado, Sirius, junto a su esposa. Alice y Frank junto a los Black y frente a ellos Marlene y Gideon. Junto al pelirrojo, su hermano y Dorcas. Remus estaba después, junto a Regulus, sentado frente a Dorea y en la otra cabecera estaba Charlus.

Estaban conversando animadamente y se alcanzaban a escuchar las risotadas que soltaban los chicos o los gritos de las mujeres. Eran una gran familia.

-¡Les ruego su atención!- exclamó James poniéndose de pie. En su mano estaba una copa, mientras que la otra estaba levantada rogando silencio. – Lily yo tenemos una noticia que darles

la pelirroja se puso de pie, ligeramente avergonzada por la atención, pero le tomó la mano a su esposo. Ambos se miraron, cómplices de la noticia, que solo pocos sabían.

-¡Dinos ya, James!- apresuró Remus con una sonrisa.

-Lily y yo…- miró a todos y después a su esposa- vamos a ser papas.

La reacción fue la esperada. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, las chicas estaban emocionadísimas, excepto Dorcas, que solamente felicitó con una sonrisa a los futuros padres, los hermanos Prewett aullaron e hicieron comentarios inapropiados.

-Creo que nosotros tenemos otra noticia que darles…- sonrió Alice.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Ya sabía la noticia, no sabía por que no la había anticipado.

-¿Qué es Longbottom? No nos digan que también serán papas- se burló Fabian, pero al ver la sonrisa tímida en la mirada del matrimonio, comenzó a reír con emoción.

Era una fiesta total. Se levantaron y se abrazaban. Dorea comenzó a tomarle fotos a todos y Lily y Alice comenzaron a hablar de bebes y muchas cosas que involucraba ser mama.

Hermione simplemente las veía sonriendo, sabiendo muy bien, que sus planes cobrarían vida y no se quedarían siendo solamente eso… planes.

-¿No te gustaría?- preguntó Sirius acercándose al lado de la castaña, que sonreía tontamente viendo a sus amigas.

-¿No me gustaría, qué?- preguntó levantando una ceja pero sin despegar la vista de las madres de sus amigos.

-Tener hijos

Hermione se sorprendió. Miró con ojos abiertos al oji gris a su lado.

-No creí que quisieras tener hijos, no ahorita - habló Hermione. Había estado completamente segura de que su esposo no querría convertirse en padre aun.

-Siempre querré tener una familia contigo, Mione- habló entre asustado pro que su esposa pensara así, y entre irritado, por que su esposa pensaba así.

-Lo se… me refería a que no creí que quisieras tener hijos ahora, cuando esta la guerra- razonó Hermione.

Sirius tomó el codo de la castaña, y la alejó un poco del ajetreo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- no era un reproche, era una verdadera pregunta, llena de duda e intriga.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó soltándose del agarre y cruzando sus brazos. Su voz había sonado incomoda, al igual que su expresión.

-Llevas actuando raro…

-¿Yo actúo raro?- preguntó espetando lo dicho. Su tono ahora sonaba ofendido.

-Si, raro… desde tu cumpleaños- Hermione no quería recordar ese día- vienes y vas, siendo tierna un día, y al otro fría-

-Suena mucho a ti, ¿no es así?... si así me tratas, así te trataré.- dijo viendo fijamente a los ojos grises. Su voz había sonado segura, certera. Confiada. Dura.

-Hermione, tienes que entender-

-Entiendo Sirius, entiendo perfectamente. La distancia que pones es para protegerme, lo se… pero tu mismo lo dijiste una vez. ¿Quién te dio el derecho de decidir como protegerme?- exclamó con rabia en los ojos. Sin mas, se alejó de el.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

5 de Noviembre 1979

Hermione estaba sentada en el techo. Sola. Había decidido subir y pensar un rato, después de que Sirius se metiera en el baño y decidiera no salir.

Llevaba al menos media hora, con una cobija sobre sus hombros. Su cabello que había llegado estando húmedo, ahora estaba esponjado y chocando con su rostro debido al viento. El invierno estaba llegando tarde este año.

Miraba a las estrellas y a la luna. Brillaban solo para ella. Sonrió.

-Hola Harry- dijo en un susurro mientras las lagrimas se apilaban en sus ojos, pero ninguna caía.- Lily está embarazada… vuelves a venir a este mundo, Harry. Tendrás una vida maravillosa, ellos te aman. Con todo su corazón. Estoy segura, de que crecerás, y tu y James serán los mejores amigos… siempre estarán juntos. Te enseñará a hacer travesuras, al igual que Sirius… Lily tratará de que crezcas siendo bueno pero yo se que serás como tu padre. Simplemente lo se…. lamento no haber hablado contigo en tanto tiempo, tenía unos problemas… ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Sirius? Pues, ahora tenemos mas problemas. El cree que me esta protegiendo al mantener una ridícula distancia, pero realmente me está haciendo daño-

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó alguien detrás de ella. La castaña giró la cabeza asustada para ver a su esposo que se acercaba hacia ella, caminando con cuidado por el techo.

-Nada- regresó la mirada al cielo. Ella sintió cuando Sirius se sentó junto a ella, con la misma pose. Piernas flexionadas y pegadas al pecho. Sus brazos sosteniendo las piernas aun mas cerca.

-¿Hablabas con Harry?- preguntó con desconfianza. No era su tema de conversación favorito, el lo sabía. Pero no pudo evitar hacerlo, y mas cuando escuchó de lo que hablaba.

-Si… lo hago a menudo- confesó tratando de controlar su cabello con sus manos y sin despegar la vista de la luna- no lo hacía hace mucho pero… le cuento mis problemas y me imagino sus respuestas… ayuda cuando no se que hacer.

-¿Y que te dijo?- preguntó tratando de averiguar un poco acerca de lo que escuchó que hablaban de… su problema.

-Nada aun… - dijo cansada. Como si llevara preguntando una eternidad, cuando realmente había sido solo una vez.

Sirius asintió.

-James me dijo que sería su padrino… y tu su madrina- sonrió entusiasmado, tratando de animar a la castaña.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

-Hermione, lo siento tanto.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Sirius- negó con la cabeza la castaña lentamente. Su mirada se encontraba ahora en la orilla de las tejas, a un paso de caer por el borde y simplemente caer.

-Pero necesito decírtelo…- suplicó el pelinegro con tristeza en la voz y en la mirada.

-Sirius, no quiero escuchar las excusas del por qué cuando me miras, solo hay frio en tus ojos. Del por qué cuando me haces el amor, no dices nada, solo tomas mi cuerpo como si para eso fuera. No quiero escuchar la ridícula explicación de que es para que estemos a salvo, por que después de todo, el que me digas que me amas o no, no impedirá a un Mortífago en lanzar una maldición.

Las palabras de su esposa lo dejaron sin aliento. No pudo decir nada y ella ya no comentó.

-Solo intentaba protegerte- dijo después de un rato en silencio. Su voz sonaba rota y triste. Hermione rió por el comentario, pero no en burla. Fue extraño.

-Es lo que hacemos tu y yo. Nos protegemos. Siempre… pero nunca elegimos la manera correcta de hacerlo.

Lo miró. Chocolate con plata. Unidos como hace tanto no lo hacían. Hermione podía ver que parte del escudo que se había colocado Sirius, se rompía… pero no del todo. Al menos, comenzaba a recuperar a su esposo en su totalidad. Sirius levantó su mano con cariño, y masajeó la mejilla de su esposa.

-En serio lo siento, Mione.

-Lo se… sabía que sufrías, pero yo también lo hice… fuimos unos tontos, ambos- sonrió con ternura. Le correspondió la sonrisa.

Lentamente se acercaron. El matrimonio Black estaba de nuevo en pie. Hermione sentía la respiración de Sirius, chocar con su rostro. El podía oler el sabor a chocolate que emanaba su boca. Se miraron. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos. Como si estuvieran a punto de hacer algo prohibido. Ella estaba nerviosa. Como si fuera una adolescente dando su primer beso. El, como si diera el primero que verdaderamente le importa. Ambos ansiaban este beso, incluso mas que el de la boda de sus mejores amigos. No debía ser pasional. Debía de ser hecho con ternura y cariño. Como si fuera el primero, único, y ultimo beso que se daban en su vida. Se rozaban los labios inferiores. Cerraron lentamente los ojos. Sin poder resistirlo mas, Sirius tomó su cuello y con delicadeza la atrajo hacia el. Sus bocas se conectaron. Se movían lentamente. Ladeaban sus rostros con calma, saboreándose con amor. Amor que sentían, pero no expresaban con frecuencia. Ella subió su mano y la puso en su cabello, jugando con sus mechones. De vez en cuando se separaban ligeramente para tomar aire, pero no rompían su encuentro. Sus corazones dando brincos de alegría, al estar de nuevo con su complemento.

Se separaron pero dejaron sus frentes juntas y sus ojos cerrados. Querían que este momento durara para siempre. Besarse bajo la luz de la luna por toda la eternidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

26 de Noviembre 1979

-Adelante- comentó Lily sin levantar la mirada de una carta que había recibido por parte del ministerio, donde explicaba que ya no iría a misiones del departamento de aurores, solo se enfocaría a llevar a cabo papeleos.

-Hola Lily, ¿interrumpo?

-Mione, claro que no… pasa, pasa, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Lily sonriéndole a su amiga, jalando una silla para que se siente. Se encontraban en la habitación de james y ella.

-Todo excelente, gracias… ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó señalando al abdomen de la futura mamá.

-Oh, bien… muchos antojos y algo de mareo, pero fuera de eso, todo bien. James no para de hablar acerca del embarazo- rió Lily con mucha ternura.- dime, ¿necesitaba algo?

-Lily… lo que te voy a pedir es muy importante- habló seria la castaña.

Llevaba días pensando al respecto. Le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, recordando con tristeza la escena en la casa de los gritos. Se dormía pensando en ello y su primer pensamiento al despertar era lo mismo. Sirius le había dicho que sea lo que sea, debería de hablarlo o se volvería loca. Por eso se encontraba en este momento.

-Hermione, me estas asustando- dijo alejándose un poco, como si se pudiera alejar de una mala noticia.

-No, Lily, tranquila… es que no se que tan abierta estes a lo que te voy a pedir.

-Dime, yo hago lo que necesites- habló con seguridad la pelirroja. Hermione sonrió dejando escapar una risita tímida.

-No es para mi, es por ti.

-¿Por mi?- se señaló al corazón, con duda.

-Si, tu… verás… en mi tiempo, existía una persona que todos creían era el malo… como Regulus, fue uno de los héroes desconocidos de una guerra perdida.

Lily miró con ojos abiertos a la castaña, que se perdió por unos segundos en sus pensamientos distantes. No sabía si regresarla al mundo real, o dejarla vagar por sus recuerdos. No hizo falta, ella sola giró la cabeza alejándose de su memoria.

-Me estas asustando Mione, ¿a quién te refieres?- cuestionó mirando el rostro inexpresivo de su amiga.

-El…- continuó sin hacerle mucho caso- cometió un error terrible, que lo atormentó toda su vida… lo llevó a su muerte.

-Mione, por favor dime de quien estamos hablando, no entiendo.

-Hablo de tu mejor amigo, Severus Snape. – Lily abrió los ojos y se quedó estática. Mione simplemente la miraba con tristeza. Severus jamás mereció ese destino. Nunca. Estuvo cegado por el odio y triste por el amor. Y terminó muriendo por amor y triste por el odio. Cuando lo vio morir, entendió todo. Siempre estuvo enamorado de Lily Evans.

-¿Sev?- preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Sev- rió la castaña probando el apodo en su boca- para mi, profesor Snape.

-¿Sev se convirtió en profesor?- habló con tristeza y estupefacción.

-Si… Lily, debes ayudarlo… debes de acercarte a el, y evitar que cometa un error terrible.- suplicó la castaña tomando las manos de su amiga.

-No se si pueda Mione- declaró Lily con voz controlada pero autoritaria.

-Si puedes… solamente debes de verlo. Habla con el, dile lo feliz que estas. Dile que esperas el hijo de James Potter, y que no puedes estar mas enamorada. Dile que el hace falta en tu vida. Dile Lily, y podrás ser feliz- por no decir que podrá estar viva.

Lily solamente la miró con desconfianza. Ella sabía que Hermione conocía muchas de las cosas que sucedían o que iban a suceder, y si le imploraba que arreglara su amistad con el Slytherin, lo haría. Mañana mismo iría a hablar con el.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

6 de Diciembre 1979

Dumbledore estaba impaciente. La mujer había dejado de hablar de repente. Solamente lo miraba. El, mantenía un rostro inexpresivo y un brillo único en su mirada. Se escuchó el sonido de una rata correr cerca de la pared. Frunció los labios. Lo que le faltaba era una rata.

-Entonces dígame… ¿realmente le interesa trabajar en Hogwarts?- cuestionó dudoso. La mujer era extraña. Cabello rizado y enredado que caía por su espalda hasta la cadera y tenía unos lentes de botella, que hacían ver sus ojos tres veces mas grandes de lo normal.

-C-claro, claro profesor… si, me encantaría- aseguraba asintiendo frenéticamente la mujer.

-Podría, señorita Trelawney, decirme-

Pero el profesor no pudo terminar su frase. La mujer había rodado los ojos hacia sus cejas, mostrando solamente lo blanco. Comenzó a hablar como si le faltase el aire. Las manos fuertemente presionadas en la mesa de madera, poniendo a los nudillos ligeramente blancos. Su torso se inclinaba hacía delante con pesadez mientras hablaba y cuando pausaba se iba hacia atrás para continuar hablando.

-_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…_

La mujer jadeó inhalando ferozmente una bocanada de aire y comenzó a parpadear. Miró hacía todos lados confundida. Despegó sus manos y las entrelazó colocándolas sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento profesor…- dijo poniéndose ligeramente roja- pero, ¿ha dicho algo?

Dumbledore simplemente observó a la mujer y su corazón se estrujo. Según lo que la señora Black le había dicho… esto no estaba bien. Se daba cuenta de eso ahora. Todo estaba sucediendo mas rápido de lo que debería.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

8 de Diciembre 1979

Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala. No había nadie mas que ella. Pero no importaba. Estaba pensando. Le dolía la cabeza. Una mano sobaba su sien con fuerza. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Tenía aun mal presentimiento, pero no sabía que era. Era algo similar a lo que sintió cuando Harry desapareció a la mitad de la batalla. Y todos sabían como había terminado. Muerto. Su corazón lo sentía pesado, le dolía. Le molestaba la forma en la que estaba incrustado en su pecho. Cada latido se volvía una lenta tortura. _Tum tum… tum tum…_ resonaba en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos. Masajeó su pecho. _Tum tum… tum tum… _respiró hondo y exhaló ruidosamente. Cerró los ojos una vez mas. Agradecía estar sola. Su cabeza estaba por estallar. El corazón por salir volando. Y su mente pensando.

Todo era un desorden. Nada estaba en control. Dumbledore le mandó una pequeña carta. Pocas palabras. _Profecía dicha, llega la hora_ Pero Hermione sabía. Todo cambiaría de ahora en adelante. Si antes se sentía ciega, ahora estaba invalida. Ella sabía. Simplemente sabía que todo terminaría mas rápido. Sabía que el final estaba cerca. No conocía que tan cerca; no sabía cuanto, antes de que Voldemort se enterase, por que sabía que se iba a enterar. Simplemente _sabía_.

La línea del tiempo que ella conocía ya no existía. Era como si todos los eventos se decidieran juntar, y sucedían día tras día, en vez de mes tras mes… no era mucho pero eso complicaba las cosas. Sus planes calmados se verían afectados y no todos funcionarían de esta manera.

-¿Hermione?, ¿estas bien?- preguntó alguien que abría la puerta principal. Mione levantó rápidamente la vista y la posó en Lily y Regulus.

-¿Herms?- se preocupó el pelinegro y se acercó con velocidad hacia su cuñada.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. – sonrió la castaña tratando de ver a otro lado que no sean los ojos verdes de su amiga, de su mejor amigo.

-¿Estas segura de que estás bien, Herms?- preguntó Regulus levantando su mano y colocándola en su frente- estas algo caliente, seguramente tienes temperatura.

-En serio estoy bien- sonrió forzadamente la castaña mientras se ponía de pie, alejando a la repentina mano de la pelirroja que se iban a posar sobre su frente como la del hermano menor de su esposo.- ¿de donde vienen?

Los dos recién llegados se voltearon a ver.

-Venimos de ver a Severus…- admitió pausadamente Regulus. Hermione recordó que Snape ayudaba a Regulus con sus tareas de pociones. Habían sido buenos amigos, no le sorprendía que acompañara a Lily a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Y como les fue?- preguntó curiosa. Una vez mas, ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver, un brillo diferente en sus ojos- ¿qué? ¿sucedió algo malo?

-No precisamente… es Sev… ya tomó la marca- dijo Regulus ante el evidente silencio de Lily.

-¿Ya?- preguntó asustada, mientras retrocedía unos paso.

-¿Hermione, en serio estas bien?

-¡Bien Lily, estoy bien!- gritó exasperada, arrepintiéndose al segundo. Cerró los ojos y colocó su mano en el puente de su nariz- lo siento, es que no se supone que pasaría así… todo pasa muy rápido, demasiado rápido.

-¿De que hablas Mione?- preguntó la pelirroja, sentándose junto a Regulus.

-Nada Lily, es mejor que no sepas… debo de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore- dijo para sí misma.

-Mione, ¿qué pasa con Sev? ¿por qué es tan alarmante el hecho de que tomara la marca?- cuestionó Lily entre dolida y asustada. Hermione se quedó estupefacta. Bueno, primero que nada estaba el hecho de que ya había tomado la marca, y el segundo… ¿cómo decirle que su mejor amigo es el que le habla a Voldemort de la profecía que lo derrotará, causando la muerte de la familia?

-Debo hablar con Dumbledore- fue su única respuesta.

Se comenzó a dirigir a la chimenea pero la voz de Reg la detuvo.

-No puedes ir ahora… vamos a ir a la casa de los Weasley ¿recuerdas? ¿La pequeña fiesta por el embarazo de Molly?

_Ronald… _

-Claro que no lo he olvidado…- dijo parándose en seco y mordiendo su labio. Sintió un ligero mareo y la sensación de nauseas. No dijo nada.- estaré en mi habitación. ¿ustedes?

-Yo saldré en unos minutos, voy a ir por James al ministerio.- admitió Lily con cautela, temiendo que vuelva a explotar la bruja.

-Yo iré a la biblioteca, hasta que nos vayamos, por si necesitas algo- Hermione asintió una sola vez, de manera muy lenta y se dirigió escaleras arriba, aun no su terrible dolor de cabeza, y la mirada de sus amigos perforándole su espalda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tenía un pergamino frente a sus ojos, lleno de garabatos y tachones. Intentaba poder decir el orden en el que pasarían las cosas pero no pasaba. Simplemente no llegaban a su mente. Sabía que algo importante se le estaba escapando, pero no podía identificar que era.

La profecía ya estaba dictada. Dumbledore seguramente vendría en unos días, o a principio de año para anunciarles a los Potter que deben de esconderse. En su mente, la imagen de una casa en ruinas bailó. Alejó el recuerdo. Suspiró cansada recargándose en su asiento.

-Hola amor, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Sirius entrando por la puerta y acercándose a besar la mejilla de su esposa, pero al ver su rostro se detuvo- ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?- cuestionó frustrada.

-Será por que no te ves bien- espetó el pelinegro. Hermione lo volteó a ver ofendida y este simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza apara indicarle algo detrás de ella. Ella reacia, giró su cabeza y abrió los ojos al ver su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación.

Tenía el cabello alborotado, como si hubiera explotado una poción cerca de ella. Estaba pálida y los ojos se le veían irritados, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Había un poco de sudor cubriendo su rostro.

-Lo siento- dijo apartando la mirada y posándola sobre el pergamino. Sirius se sentó al pie de su cama.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó serio. Conocía a su mujer, algo le estaba sucediendo. Solo esperaba que se abriera y le contara.

Mione hizo una mueca pensando si en decirle o no. Tal ves podía decirle algunas cosas sin dar mucha información. Pero seguramente le preguntaría. Aunque ella podía decir una mentira. No, no se atrevería a mentirle otra vez-

-Hermione, ¿recuerdas lo que dije de llorar sola? Te estas ahogando en tus lamentos, dime que sucede- Hermione miró a su esposo detenidamente. Esa frase se la había dicho hace poco mas de dos años y se veía tan diferente. No se había dado cuenta. Su rostro se había vuelto un poco mas marcado, la nariz mas afilada. Se veía mas adulto. Las mismas palabras, pero ahora, para Hermione… tenían un significado diferente.

Se puso de pie y lentamente caminó para sentarse junto a el. La dura tela del edredón crujió ante el peso de la bruja, que se sentó con calma. El oji gris, tomó su mano en la suya y le dio un pequeño masaje con su pulgar. No decía nada. Esperaba a que ella hablara. Hermione mantenía su vista fija en la pared del frente.

-Todo esta cambiando Sirius- admitió sin mirarlo a ver. El mago se desconcertó.

-Es lo que intentabas hacer, ¿no?... cambiar las cosas.

-Pero no de esta manera… están cambiando, todo sucede mas rápido- dijo frunciendo sus cejas, tratando de entender las razones.

-Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?. Actuamos con velocidad y todo termina mas rápido.- comentó el heredero Black.

-No es tan fácil… no hay tiempo. Las cosas que suceden, lo que va a pasar aun, son cosas… no lo se Sirius, ya no se nada- admitió rendida. Nunca había dicho eso. No saber nada, no era algo que escuchabas en Hermione Black. Se sentía inútil y nunca le confesaría eso a nadie. Tenía tantas cosas que aumentaban peso a su corazón.

-No se que es lo que está pasando, y solamente por que tu te negaste a contarnos… pero cuando necesites algo, no dudes en llamarme… sabes que siempre estaré aquí.

-Gracias- sonrió con debilidad Hermione.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir con los Weasley- Sirius le sonrió con ternura y cariño, mientras que se inclinaba para darle un rápido beso. Frunció las cejas.-Estas algo caliente, ¿segura que estas bien?

-Estoy bien- aseguró Hermione poniéndose de pie, e ignorando las sensaciones extrañas que tenía su cuerpo.

-¿Segura?- intentó confirmar Sirius mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la mano extendida de su esposa.

-Segurísima.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Molly! Ve nada mas.. te ves preciosa- decía emocionada Dorea mientras abrazaba a la mujer que tenía una panza enorme. Faltaban pocos meses para que naciera su hijo.

-Oh, Dorea, muchas gracias- sonreía divertida la madre de los pelirrojos, encantada por la atención.

-Molly, encantadora como siempre- besó Charlus la mejilla de la mujer.

-Charlus, ¿cómo estas?- preguntó Arthur estrechando la mano del pelinegro.

-Excelente Arthur, ¿qué tal el ministerio?- cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, ya sabes… ayer tuvimos tres redadas, ¡tres!- exclamó divertido.

Ambos rieron y se dirigieron a la cocina por unas cervezas de mantequilla y continuar conversando de cosas que para las señoras, eran aburridas.

-Molly, muchas felicidades- sonrió con ternura Alice.

-Oh, mismo digo, Alice, lo miso digo- se abrazaron con cariño.

-¡Molly! Te ves adorable- comentó Lily abrazando a la futura madre panzona.

-Oh, Lily pero ve nada mas, ese brillo en tus ojos- comentó sonriendo con ternura Molly, mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas de la joven.

-Seguramente serás amigos- comentó James saludando con un beso en la mejilla exactamente igual a su padre.

Hermione escuchó lo dicho y volteó. Cuando vio a James agacharse a saludar a un pequeño pelirrojo, sonrió con ternura. Era un Ronald mas joven y un Harry mas grande.

-¿Qué ves?- preguntó Sirius poniéndose a su lado y mirando curioso lo que su esposa observaba.

-Serán los mejores amigos- aseguró la castaña. No importaba bajo que circunstancias se hicieran amigos, ellos eran el uno para el otro. Como James y Sirius. Sirius entendió muy rápido, al ver a Lily junto a Molly, y a James con el pequeño Bill.

-¿Weasley y Harry?- cuestionó asombrado.

-Los mejores- reafirmó Hermione sonriéndole con ternura a su esposo. Aun la miraba con duda.

-¡Molly!- la aludida volteó-¿cómo llamaras a la bestia?

-Muy gracioso Sirius, pero ya que preguntas, Ronald…

-Ronald Billius Weasley- dijeron la madre y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Molly miró extrañada a Hermione pero no dijo nada, en cambio Black la veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Jamás lo hubiera pensado- rió.

-Se conocieron en primero año, en el andén. Fueron amigos al instante.

-¿Y tu?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Con el sapo del hijo de Alice y Frank. Se perdió y fui a buscarlo. Terminé entrando a su camarote. Pero, amigos… nos hicimos después- Si antes Sirius estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba estupefacto.

-¿Todos… los hijos de los que conocemos, estaban en el mismo año?

-Luna no… La hija de Pandora, ¿tu prima?... es un año menor a nosotros, pero éramos muy amigos- sonrió muy segura Hermione. Sirius prefirió ya no preguntar.

-Hermione, querida…- sonrió Molly acercándose a la bruja que había permanecido al fondo. Sus brazos levantados en el aire para abrazarla. En segundos, la envolvía en su agarre. Molly abrió los ojos rompiendo el contacto- cariño, estas que arde, ¿Te sientes bien?

Hermione rodó los ojos y solamente sonrió.

-Estoy bien Molly, solo cansada.- aseguró.

-No mi niña, esto no es cansancio…- se le quedó viendo unos segundos como inspeccionándola, pero después sonrió con complicidad- ya se te pasará, una buena sopa caliente y listo…

-Molly

-Sirius

se saludaron cordialmente asintiendo con la cabeza. No se llevaban en el pasado, tampoco ahora. Hermione solo negó con la cabeza divertida. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Así pasaron la tarde, riendo y platicando acerca de los próximos bebes. De vez en cuando Hermione opinaba, pero casi siempre se mantenía callada, divertida de las palabras emocionadas de las mujeres.

Los chicos, por otro lado, hacían burla a los próximos papas, o simplemente se asustaban entre ellos, por lo que estaba por venir durante el embarazo de sus esposas. Cuando llegó la noche, partieron a sus hogares.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

12 de Diciembre 1979

Sirius y Lily se encontraban conversando animadamente acerca de Harry. Sirius decía tonterías acerca de enseñarle a su ahijado a jugar al Quidditch desde que naciera, o que le enseñarían a ser un verdadero merodeador.

-¡Estas loco, Sirius!, no le van a enseñar a ser un monstruo- rió enojada la pelirroja.

Ambos estaban sentados en la sala de la mansión Potter. Estaban sentados codo a codo en el sillón mas largo.

-No será un monstruo, pelirroja… será un legado- habló el pelinegro con aires de grandeza.

-Monstruo, es lo que va a ser si dejo que pase mucho tiempo contigo o con James. Remus será mejor influencia- reía Lily.

-¡Remus! El será peor influencia, no se si sabías pero nuestro mejores planes venían de esa persona… ¡y tu que lo creías tan inocente! ¿La broma de los calderos? Esa fue su idea, ese Lunático. ¡Harry será un merodeador! Además, no le puedes impedir pasar tiempo con su padrino o su padre. ¡Ya quisiera ver a James apartarse de Harry!

-Alguien tendrá que enseñarle razón. Ese será Remus- argumentó la bruja cruzando sus brazos, de manera divertida.

-Ya quiero ver que pase mas tiempo con Remus y acabe siendo una mente mas peligrosa que la de James y mía juntas- Lily abrió los ojos asustada ante el comentario.

-Tienes razón… mejor me lo quedo para mi sola.

-¡Se compartida pelirroja!- la empujó juguetonamente. Lily rió y Sirius la miró de reojo, divertido. – la verdad es que me entusiasma mucho Harry… ser su padrino y todo.

-Serás el mejor, ya lo veras- sonrió Lily con mucha ternura.- estoy segura que fuiste y serás el mejor padrino que Harry pueda tener.

-Eso espero… se que Hermione está contenta, aunque no lo demuestre mucho. Sabes, eso de que eran los mejores amigos- Lily sonrió comprendiendo a su amiga. Ella había sido testigo de lo duro que la pasó Hermione cuando llegó, y estaba segura de que los extrañaba mas que a nada, aunque ya no lo diga.- hablando de la bruja…

Las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes y una mujer de cabello alborotado salió. Se veía diferente. Tal vez se debía al sudor que tenía en su frente y la falta de un poco de color.

-¿Cómo te fue, Mione?- preguntó Sirius sonriéndole de su lugar.

-Bien… estoy cansada pero bien- sonrió de regreso- ¿Dónde está Regulus? Necesito hablar con el…

-Está en la biblioteca, lleva ahí unas horas- señaló Lily al segundo piso. Hermione asintió y se fue a las escaleras.

Se sentía muy cansada pero necesitaba hablar con Regulus, de todo. Sus preocupaciones y el como todo estaba sucediendo mas rápido.

En un par de minutos llegó a la biblioteca y empujó con cuidado una de las dos puertas.

-¿Reg?- preguntó metiendo la cabeza. No hubo respuesta.

Hermione se adentró a la habitación. No se veía el pelinegro. Todo estaba igual que siempre, excepto por una taza de te sobre una mesa. Un espiral de humo se dejaba ver sobre la cerámica. No había nada alrededor de esta. No supo muy bien por que, pero de repente se comenzó a morir por tomar esa taza de te. Se le antojaba demasiado.

Se acercó hacía ella y levantó la taza. Olía a hierbas. De un trago, consumió todo el liquido. Se sintió caliente. Calmó sus entrañas.

-¿Reg?- preguntó de nuevo, dejando la taza en la mesa. Una ves mas, no hubo respuesta.

Hermione giró para salir, cuando un intenso mareo la atacó. Sintió las piernas débiles y su reparación era difícil. Pronto, todo se volvió negro.


	42. Chapter 42

Hermione se estaba riendo. No sabía por que, no lo recordaba. Pero se sentía bien. Algo le indicaba que ahí es donde debía de estar. Donde siempre tuvo que estar. Aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados. Algo la hacía sentir segura, bien. Abrió los ojos aun riendo.

-No puedo creerlo Harry- se escuchó decir.

-En serio Herms- reía el pelinegro.

Hermione no sabía por que estaba ahí, pero no le molestaba. Estaban en los jardines de Hogwarts. El trio de oro, a la orilla del lago. Era… como si nunca se hubiera ido. ¿A donde se había ido?... no lo recordaba. No le importaba. Estaba con Harry y Ron. Algo le indicaba en su corazón que los había extrañado, pero no sabía por que. Simplemente continuó riendo.

-Mione, ¿qué harás durante el verano?- preguntó Ron mirándola con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Saldré con mis padres- dijo estirando las manos delante de ella, para descansar su espalda. Miró con curiosidad su brazo derecho. Su piel lisa y suave. Algo le decía que había tenido algo ahí… ¿una marca de nacimiento? No estaba segura.

-¿Y tu Harry?- preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

-Supongo que ir con Sirius… no quiero regresar con mi tío Vernon- aseguró sonriente Harry mientras acomodaba sus lentes. A Hermione le recordaba a alguien pero no podía decir a quien.

-¿Sirius?

-Si, Hermione, Sirius… ¿recuerdas? ¿Padrino… salió de Azkaban hace dos años?

-A… claro- Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Sirius… por algún extraño presentimiento, sentía que Sirius era algo mas que un padrino, pero no estaba segura.

-¿Recuerdan cuando Neville se cayó?- Hermione no supo cuando ni donde pero no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Dentro de ella algo le decía que había sido lo mas gracioso del mundo. Por eso rió.

-¡Pobre Neville! Tuvo un moretón por dos semanas- ¿cómo había sabido eso?

Harry y Ron comenzaron a reír. Se miraban y simplemente reían mas. Hermione los imitaba, pero comenzaba lentamente a dejar de reír, hasta que solo sonreía, hasta que se convertía en una mueca torcida y hasta que dejaba su rostro serio. Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede Herms?- preguntó Harry mirándola con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nada, es solo que…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes bien?

-Ya no me preguntes eso- respondió por inercia, insegura del por qué, pero su voz fue seca y fuerte, directa y dura.

-Es la primera vez que te pregunto, Herms- dijo Harry serio. Ron la miraba con los labios apretados en una fuerte línea.

-Lo siento… no se que me pasó- le quitó importancia sonriendo. Ron rió diciendo algo así como "eres extraña" o "que rara", no estaba segura. Pero Harry seguía mirándola. Sin expresión, solo observándola.

-¿Herms?- preguntó. La castaña lo miró con duda, pero indicándole a que continuara. Este solo se quedó callado.

-¡Herms!- gritó sobresaltando a sus dos amigos.

-Harry, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Herms, despierta!- la voz de Harry dejó sonar como tal. Sonaba a alguien mas… pero conocía a ese alguien mas.

Miró a todos lados desconcertada, buscando a la persona responsable. Pero solo estaban ellos tres.

-Harry-

-¡Hermione despierta!

-¿Reg?- dijo de repente Hermione. Sintió su cuerpo moverse pero no había nadie junto a ella. Harry continuaba mirándola y Ron los miraba extrañado. Su cuerpo se comenzó a mover mas, hacia delante y hacia atrás, otra y otra vez. Cerró los ojos.

-¡Herms!- la castaña abrió los ojos.

Miró el techo. Era blanco. Lo conocía. Estaba en la biblioteca. Algo interrumpió su vista. Un joven con cabellera negra y ojos grises.

-¿Reg?- cuestionó.

-Herms, gracias a Merlín.- Regulus la ayudó a sentarse. Ella subió una mano a su cabeza debido al pequeño dolor de cabeza que le había dado y volteaba a todos lados extrañada.

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó mirando al hombre en cuclillas.

-Eso quisiera saber yo… salgo al baño y cuando regreso estas tirada desmayada.

-¿Me desmayé?- se asustó ligeramente. Hace muchísimo que eso no le sucedía.

-Si… y antes te tomaste mi te, por cierto- entrecerró los ojos pero después sonrió.

-Lo siento, simplemente se me antojo- sonrió la castaña tomando las manos de Regulus, que en un tirón con el mínimo esfuerzo, la levantó.

Ya estando de pie, Hermione pestañeo varias veces.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó observándola escrupulosamente.

-Me siento de maravilla- ella misma se extrañaba de la sensación. Pero verdaderamente se sentía perfecta.

-No se por que te creo… ven siéntate- dijo sonriendo Regulus, guiándola a la usual silla que ella ocupaba. Un pequeño sillón blanco bajo la ventana y junto a una mesita. El simplemente acercó una silla.

-Hermione creo que debes de comer mas… y dormir mas.

-¿Si mamá?- se burló de su cuñado. Este también sonrió.

-Hablo en serio… duermes y comes muy poco.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, comeré y dormiré mejor- aseguró Hermione negando con la cabeza- se supone que soy yo la que te cuida, ¿recuerdas?

-Hay, Herms… ese barco zarpó desde hace mucho- rió Regulus recargándose en su asiento.

-Bueno Black, ya estuvo bueno eso de burlarte de mi- sonreía la castaña divertida y con ternura.

-Es que lo haces tan fácil… pero bueno, dime, ¿qué necesitas? Supongo que venías a buscarme para algo…

-Si claro,… hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablarte…

-Hay tiempo… otro día. Ahora vete a dormir- sonrió el menor de los Black poniéndose de pie.

La señora Black simplemente asintió sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero cuando tomó la manija, giró la cabeza.

-No le digas a Sirius, Reg- suplicó con los ojos pero manteniendo una sonrisa.

Regulus no sabía como, pero sabía que eso había sido una orden

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

13 de Diciembre 1979

James sonreía mientras veía a su esposa salir del baño, con un camisón rojo intenso, que hacía verla muy hermosa. Su cabello estaba húmedo y se pegaba a su cuello.

-En serio James, que eres un desastre- decía la pelirroja mientras levantaba del piso, dos pantalones, tres camisas, calcetines solitarios y calzones.

James solamente rió. Orgullo en su mirada. Su esposa llevaba dos meses de embarazo. No podía estar mas feliz. No podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Tenía lo mejor que puede pasarle a alguien en toda su vida. Cambiaría el mundo por tener lo que ahora tiene. Era un maldito suertudo. Tenía los mejores padres… los mejores amigos… la mejor esposa. Y ahora, tendría al mejor hijo. Daría todo lo que tiene para no perderlos nunca.

La miraba moverse con gracia. En serio, jamás la había visto tan hermosa como en esa noche. Su estomago estaba aun plano, pero podía imaginarlo irse abultando conforme a los meses.

Lentamente se puso de pie. Sonriente. Y comenzó a caminar hacía Lily, que tenía las manos llenas de ropa sucia de su esposo, pergaminos y tonterías de James.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó un poco asustada.

El no dijo nada. Simplemente admiraba a la belleza ante sus ojos. El contraste de su cabello rojo, su camisón y sus ojos verdes esmeralda, que brillaban con ternura. Un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas al ver la mirada de James.

James simplemente se acercó a su rostro, pero no la besó. Solamente dejó sus labios rozando los suyos. Era lo mejor de este lugar. No había nadie mas en su mundo. Solo ella. Lily y nadie mas. La mujer de su vida. La mujer que siempre amó. La mujer por la que luchó y continuará luchando.

-Te amo Lily- susurró. Tenían la frente juntos y los ojos cerrados. Su labios en contacto cuando el habló pero no se besaban. Todavía no. James sintió la sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, James- sus manos aun sostenían todas las cosas entre ellos.

Sin poderlo resistir, el pelinegro, levantó sus manos y las colocó una en cada mejilla. Su respiración chocando con los labios de su mujer. Y la besó. Fue suave. Muy delicado. Con amor. Empezó siendo un beso tímido. Pero pronto subió ligeramente la intensidad. Lily dejó caer las cosas a los pies de ambos y colocó sus manos en el pecho de James. Se continuaban besando lentamente. Ambos se sentían completos. Estaban junto a la persona que amaban. Estaban a punto de ser padres.

Se separaron, pero solo unos centímetros. No querían romper el sencillo e intimo momento entre ellos. Sin saber en que momento, estaban meciéndose lentamente de un lado al otro, como si estuvieran bailando. Seguían muy unidos. No se les hacia raro. No importaba que faltara la música. Eso era lo que ambos querían.

-Ven a dormir, Lily- su voz sonaba tranquila.

-Pero-

-Vamos- sonrió James separándose con una sonrisa y tomándole la mano. La tiraba en dirección a la cama que compartían. Lily brincó el pequeño montón de ropa y camino con su esposo. Se recostaron en la cama, enfrentándose. Sus caras muy cerca, sus rodillas tocándose. No decían nada. James miraba con amor los ojos verdes que lo volvían loca y ella miraba divertida sus ojos avellana, enmarcados por los lentes chuecos.

-No quiero perderte- sonrió James.

-No lo harás… Mione nos ayudará, ¿recuerdas?- sonrió Lily masajeando con ternura la mejilla derecha de James.

-Veremos crecer a Harry. Conoceremos a sus amigos. Seremos los mejores padres.

-El estará orgulloso por tenerte como padre- aseguró la pelirroja.

-Y agradecerá tenerte como madre… estoy seguro, de que serás la persona mas importante en su vida- confirmó el heredero Potter.

Se quedaron en silencio. Cada uno en sus pensamientos.

El joven admiraba el brillo en sus ojos, sintiendo el gesto cariñoso sobre su mejilla. Recordaba todo lo que pasó en Hogwarts por tenerla ahí, ahora, tal y como estaba. Todas las discusiones. Todos los pleitos. Todos los enojos. Todas las sonrisas. Todas sus tonterías. Todo lo que hizo, fue por ella. Y estaba orgulloso de que podía tenerla. Era solo para el. Lo que siempre quiso.

-¿Qué piensas?- susurró Lily con una suave sonrisa, sin detener sus caricias.

-Simplemente agradezco que también me ames- se sinceró el pelinegro en un susurro también. Lily solo sonrió. No hacían falta las palabras, por que después de todo… ahora esperaban a su primer hijo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

16 de Diciembre 1979

Hermione estaba en los brazos de Sirius, riendo de algo que decía Alice. Habían invitado a una cena de parejas a los Longbottom. Habían celebrado los Black, los Potter y los mencionados.

Cada pareja estaba en un sillón, abrazados y riendo de algo.

-Por favor, James, sabes que no era cierto- decía una muy roja señora Longbottom.

-¡Hay, Alice! Sabes que es verdad- contradecía Lily.

-¡Lily! Como mi amiga deberías de apoyarme- se ponía aun mas roja la castaña. El rubio a su lado, su esposo, solamente sonreía enamorado.

-Soy tu amiga y por eso puedo decir con seguridad que es verdad. ¡Morías por Frank desde el cuarto año!- todos reían al ver que Alice se comenzaba a poner morada de la vergüenza.

De repente, su celebración se vio interrumpida por las llamas verdes que emanaba la chimenea.

-¡Profesor!- exclamó Sirius poniéndose de pie para recibir a su antigua director.

-Buenas noche señor Black, señores, señoras, lamento interrumpir su velada- habló mirándolos por sobre sus anteojos. Había un brillo de tristeza en su rostro. Hermione podía haber jurado que se detuvo unos segundos extras sobre ella.

-Profesor, ¿a que debemos su visita?- preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

-La profecía- susurró Hermione. Todos la voltearon a ver con expresiones raras. Unos como si no le hubieran entendido, otros como si no le hubieran escuchado. Solo en una persona, una mirada de terror surcó su rostro. Lily.

-Así es, señora Black- asintió muy serio Dumbledore- ¿podría tener una palabra con ustedes, por favor?- preguntó el profesor señalando a los matrimonios Potter y Longbottom.

-Claro, profesor… síganme- habló James demasiado serio, mientras señalaba al pasillo bajo la escalera. Utilizarían el despacho de su padre. Hermione captó la mirada que le daba James a Sirius, mientras se alejaban. Odiaban estar separados para recibir noticias. No importaba si eran buenas o malas noticias. Pero debían hacerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Me temo que se ha hecho una profecía- habló Dumbledore después del silencio.

-¿Es _la_ profecía?- cuestionó Lily con terror en la mirada y en la voz. Remarcó las palabras con miedo a escuchar la verdad, aunque ya la sabía.

-Así es Lily- la voz de Dumbledore sonaba cansada. Tenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos y se le veían un poco mas de arrugas. Se había sentado en la silla que usualmente utilizaba Charlus, mientras que frente a el, ocupando las dos sillas estaban las mujeres. Paradas detrás de ellos se encontraban sus esposos, con sus manos en los hombros de sus brujas.

-¿Qué dice exactamente?- cuestionó con dificultad Frank.

El ambiente era denso. Se podía cortar con un cuchillo. James casi estaba seguro de que todos podían escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza y creía que Lily podía sentir sus manos sudando.

-Habla sobre el fin de aquel que no debe de ser nombrado…- Lily iba a decir algo pero Dumbledore levantó la mano para detenerla – menciona a un niño que nacerá al finalizar el séptimo mes… ambas- señaló a Lily y Alice- darán a luz a finales del mes de Julio. Nacerá de quienes han desafiado a Voldemort y salido victoriosos tres veces.

-Pero Mione nos dijo que- comenzó James pero fue detenido por la mano de Dumbledore.

-Este niño… tendrá algo, no sabemos qué… que podrá detener a Voldemort… - Dumbledore iba a decir algo mas pero cayó de repente. Alice y Lily se voltearon a ver cuando vieron el semblante triste y deprimido de su antiguo director. Se preocuparon mas.

-Díganos profesor… díganos- suplico Alice haciéndose ligeramente hacia delante, aun con las manos de su esposo en sus hombros. Dumbledore observó a los cuatro futuros padres que no podían mas con los nervios y el terror. Suspiró. No debía de retrasar lo inevitable.

-El niño… será el que tendrá que matar a Voldemort, pues ninguno podrá vivir, mientras el otro siga con vida- su voz había sido clara. Fuerte. Cuchillos enterrados en el corazón de las madres. La ola de obscuridad en el mundo de los padres.

-Oh James- sollozó Lily recargándose al abdomen de su esposo, grandes gotas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

Alice simplemente tapaba sus labios con fuerza para evitar que su llanto se escuchara.

Frank tenía rastros salinos por su rostro y James estaba pálido con los ojos en blanco.

-Pero- habló Lily enderezándose, sus ojos ligeramente rojos por el llanto- pero Mione nos dijo… que la profecía habla de Harry… no del hijo de Alice y Frank- sus manos se habían posado en su abdomen.

-Lo se, Lily, lo se… la señora Black me informó de esto… pero me temo que el señor tenebroso no lo sabe.

Ahora si se escuchó un jadeo escaparse por los labios de la castaña. Les costaba respirar a los cuatro.

-Ambos de sus hijos cualifican en la profecía… Ambos pueden ser los posibles elegidos. Nosotros sabemos quien será…

-Pero profesor- la voz de James era suplicante. Simplemente no pudo terminarla, puesto que se rindió. Se dejó caer en cuclillas y cubrió su rostro para que no vieran a las lagrimas que salían. Lily miró con tristeza a su esposo y simplemente puso su mano en su hombro. Los roles ahora invertidos. No había mucho que decirse.

-La señora Black tiene un plan- anunció Dumbledore. Sus palabras sonaron en los oídos de los padres asustados. Un rayito de luz en la tormenta. Algo de esperanza a la cual aferrarse. James levantó la mirada al igual que Alice y ambos la posaban expectantes a su profesor.

-¿Cuál es?- cuestionó Frank.

-Me temo que aun no lo se… la señora Black mantiene un cuidado especial en cuestiones de su pasado… si quieren saber, creo que tendrán que preguntarle a ella- habló con firmeza Dumbledore.

James al escuchar esto, se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de ahí y cuestionar a la esposa de su mejor amigo. Estaba desesperado, haría lo que fuera.

-Espere señor Potter…- James volteó algo reacio para enfrentarse al hombre- aun hay mas…

James pareció meditarlo un segundo y caminó hacia su esposa que aun lloraba. En silencio.

-¿Qué mas puede pasar, profesor?- la voz de Alice temblaba, el miedo se podía ver. Sabía que su hijo no lo sería… iba a serlo Harry. Pero su corazón le dolía. Como madre le dolía.

-Tenemos la esperanza de que Voldemort aun no se entere de lo sucedido… pero la escuchó una vez… no sabemos si puede volver a suceder- los ojos de Dumbledore resplandecieron y se posaron en los ojos de James con fuerza. Esto desconcertó al mago que no entendía el significado. Mejor optó por preguntar.

-Esta diciendo… ¿qué puede enterarse?- habló asustado.

-Así es James… me temo que sí…- la voz del profesor fue suave y cargada de lastima.

James se giró para darles la espalda mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello en desesperación. Su pecho subía y bajaba con impotencia. Se sentía inútil.

-¿Qué debemos de hacer, profesor?- preguntó Frank que había recuperado el habla después de un silencio. James volteó para ver a el director.

-Lamento decirles, que en mi opinión, su única solución es … que deberán esconderse. Desaparecer. Que nadie sepa a donde van… así, si Voldemort se entera… no podrá encontrarlos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Lily, ¿estas bien?- preguntó con suavidad Sirius, a la bruja que estaba llorando en silencio en la silla donde se había sentado desde que comenzó a hablar con Dumbledore. Alice y Frank, al igual que el profesor, se habían ido hace una media hora, en silencio. Cada uno en sus tristes pensamientos.

James estaba parado dándole la espalda a todos, Lily en la silla y Sirius en cuclillas frente a ella, sobándole la mano con cariño. Hermione estaba en la puerta, indecisa si entrar o no. Se veía ligeramente incomoda.

-No Sirius, no estoy bien- sollozó la pelirroja. Sus ojos enrojecidos miraban con suplica al pelinegro frente a ella. James al escuchar a su esposa, dio media vuelta y en una par de zancadas, estaba junto a su mejor amigo, en la misma pose, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Ya, Lily, todo saldrá bien- pero la pelirroja negaba mientras su rostro hacía una mueca de dolor y mas lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

-Si Lily… todo terminará perfectamente – sonrió Black, tratando de animar a su amiga.

Hermione observó con tristeza la escena. Imaginaba el dolor que sentían y ella lo compartía. Los quería. Eran sus amigos, Lily su mejor amiga. James era como un hermano, como su hijo lo había sido. Sintió que ella sobraba. Originalmente no había estado ahí, tampoco debería de estarlo ahora. Tratando de ser silenciosa, giró para salir.

-¡Mione!- ese fue James. La castaña volteó para enfrentar al pelinegro que ahora estaba frente a ella. Hermione podía ver todo el miedo que estaba detrás de sus ojos. Sus facciones estaban descompuestas, su camisa remangada y su cabello mas alborotado.

Ella no dijo nada. Solamente se mordió el labio al ver las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de los ojos del futuro padre.

Antes de poder decir nada, James se le lanzó a los brazos. La envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y le rogaba al oído.

-Por favor Mione… Dumbledore dijo que tenías un plan… por favor, dinos cual es- suplicó James sin soltarla.

-James- susurró la castaña tratando de separarse pero el estaba aferrado a ella- James… espera, James

el pelinegro se separó, su cara cubierta de lagrimas. La castaña sintió la mirada de los ojos verdes y grises pero no volteó. Solamente veía los avellana.

-James, tengo un plan- el pelinegro hizo gesto de estar a punto de hablar, pero lo calló la castaña- pero… aun no lo podemos llevar a cabo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó alterado, desesperado.

-Es muy peligroso… no lo entenderías, y no te lo voy a explicar…

-¡¿Y que quieres que haga?! ¡¿huh?! ¡¿esperar con brazos cruzados a que Voldemort se entere y que venga a cazarnos y que mate a mi familia?!

-¡James!- espetó Sirius poniéndose de pie. Hermione le levantó una mano para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

-Lo siento Mione… perdóname-

-Esta bien James, yo entiendo… ahora lo único que pueden hacer es obedecer a Dumbledore… y esconderse- se alcanzó a escuchar nuevamente el llanto de Lily y Sirius se giró para consolarla.

-Soy un Gryffindor, Hermione, yo lucho… no me escondo como un cobarde- habló con fuerza. Hermione entendía. Parecía estar calmada por fuera, pero sus adentros lloraban con sus amigos.

-Es lo que harás si quieres que tu familia viva- espetó con dureza la castaña. Todos la miraron asombrados.- te vas a esconder, nadie sabrá donde están… es la única manera de salvar a Harry.

-P-pero _hip_… dijiste que morimos _hip_… escondidos- habló Lily poniéndose de pie, su rostro rojo por el llanto.

-Solo por que Peter los traicionó- razonó con mas calma a la madre de su mejor amigo. Sirius y James ensombrecieron su mirada. Les había costado superar el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos era un Mortífago y que en otra vida había sido el responsable de tanta desgracia.

-¿Entonces _hip_… que hacemos _hip_?- Lily caminó hacia ella. Su voz, al igual que la de James denotaba suplica, dolor, miedo… desesperación. Una madre dispuesta a todo por salvar a su hijo no nacido.

-Harán lo que hicieron la ultima vez…- mencionó con tranquilidad. La voz calmada de Hermione le estaba llegando a los nervios al padre desesperado. Sirius permanecía en silencio, cerca de Lily, temiendo que se rompiera y cayera. James pasaba las manos con frustración por su cabello.

-Escondernos- afirmó Lily.

-En el Valle de Godric… y mantendrán su plan original. Su guardián será Sirius- el aludido abrió los ojos.

-Pero… la gente sabrá que soy yo… mejor otra persona- trató de razonar ante la mirada de sus amigos, pero su esposa le cortó la voz.

-Esa misma idea fue lo que los llevó a seleccionar a Peter como guardián.- los ojos chocolates de Hermione se pusieron fríos. Recordaba la historia, la triste historia de los merodeadores durante esta guerra. La desconfianza hacía Remus, la soledad, la tristeza, la espera… la traición, la muerte, la locura.

-Pero Remus, incluso tu-

-Tienes que ser tu Sirius- Hermione se acercó a su esposo y lo miró con ternura. – Remus y yo, daríamos todo por proteger a los Potter… pero tu… no se, simplemente es diferente- concluyó recordando vagamente lo sucedido en la casa de los gritos en su tercer año.

-Nos escondemos… ¿y luego que?- preguntó James poniéndose junto a su esposa…

-Luego esperamos…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

18 de Diciembre 1979

James y Lily inspeccionaban el lugar. Era extraño. Dorea no había dejado de llorar cuando se fueron esa mañana.

Lily miraba con tristeza el lugar. Su nuevo hogar. Sus manos posabas en su plano abdomen. James estaba inspeccionando cada esquina. Sirius y Hermione se habían ido hace una hora. Habían hecho el hechizo. Su casa ahora estaba escondida. Solo los Black, incluyendo Regulus, los Longbottom y Remus sabían de la locación exacta de su nuevo hogar. Se había hecho un anuncio en la Orden del Fénix. Dejaron de ir al ministerio. Los Potter simplemente habían desaparecido.

-Bienvenida a casa Lily- sonrió forzadamente el pelinegro mientras giraba para enfrentarla desde el pie de la escalera.

-Oh, James- suspiró la pelirroja, caminando al sillón para dejarse caer pesadamente.

-Todo va a estar bien Lily.- se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos- aquí crecerá Harry. Aquí vendrán sus amigos y durante el verano, todos la pasaremos en la casa de mis padres. Le daremos muchos hermanos- sonrieron ambos- viviremos hasta muy grandes… seremos muy felices.

-¿Realmente lo crees?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Estoy seguro de eso… además, no es como que estamos completamente solos… la chimenea esta conectada por red flu con la casa de mis papas… y verás como ese perro pulgoso se la vivirá aquí… y con el, Hermione.

-Eso espero- sonrió con genuina felicidad.

-Ya verás que si, mi amor… seremos la familia que siempre deseamos… para siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

22 de Diciembre 1979

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó Hermione, desde el techo, sin voltear su mirada. Sabía quien era. No podría subir nadie mas que el.

-Están mejor… te extrañan- se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Las piernas de Sirius a cada lado de Hermione. Ella simplemente se recargó y se dejó abrazar. La luna estaba escondida esa noche.

-¿Cuando es luna llena?- preguntó por sorpresa. A pesar de haberse graduado, cada luna llena, Sirius y James acompañan a Remus en su transformación. Van a la casa de los padres de este, que está en un bosque. Pueden correr y ser libres sin necesidad de esconderse. Hermione, con ayuda de Lily, continuaban haciendo la poción todos los mese. Dumbledore le proveía con los ingredientes.

-En dos semanas…- admitió con un poco de tristeza- James no podrá acompañarnos…

-Esta bien, irás tu… Remus entenderá.- Hermione estaba segura de que su amigo entendería. Incluso el mismo ofreció la opción.

-Será la primera vez que no estemos juntos- Hermione sabía que no era así. Peter ya no estaba con ellos, y digan lo que digan, lo extrañaban había sido su mejor amigo por siete años. Pero no dijo nada. Se quedaron en silencio.

Cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos. Sirius, no le decía a nadie lo que realmente sentía, ni siquiera a su esposa. Se sentía impotente. Se desesperaba el no poder hacer nada, pero Mione ya había hablado con el. No podían hacer nada por ahora, no hasta que Harry nazca. No entendía por que y eso lo frustraba. Pero confiaba en ella. Sabía que cumpliría su promesa y los salvaría. A pesar de esto, no podía sacudir el mal presentimiento que tenía de todo. Se debían a los nervios, se decía una y otra vez. Estaba seguro de que tendría a su mejor amigo por muchos años, al igual que a Lily. Tendría a Harry, que sería como su hijo. Lo quería tanto, aunque aun no lo haya conocido, pero sentía que ya lo hacia. Hermione le había hablado por años de el.

Por otro lado, Hermione trataba de pensar con el terrible dolor de cabeza tenía. Harry ya estaba en camino. La profecía ya se había dicho. Los Potter ya se encontraban escondidos. Ahora solo podían esperar. Hermione pensaba día y noche acerca de cómo salvarlos, el como evitar su trágico futuro. Le daba vueltas y vueltas al tema. Cuando por fin tenía un plan, algo le indicaba una posible y falla y comenzaba de nuevo. De todos modos, debería de esperar a que nazca Harry. El plan que estaba formando, requería a James, y por el momento, este no se separaría de su familia, y ella jamás se lo pediría. Lo necesitaba tranquilo y con la cabeza fría. Una mujer embarazada en casa no iba a ayudar. Su plan entraría en acción un poco antes de que Harry llegue. Hablaría con Dumbledore. Iría con la Orden. El orden ya estaba planeado. Todo iba a salir a la perfección. Tenía todos los detalles planeados. Tenía la segunda opción. Tenía una tercera incluso. Tenía contemplado todo. No había posibilidad de falla, estaba segura.

-¿Mione?- rompió el silencio el pelinegro. Su voz fue in susurro, como temeroso de incomodarla.

-¿Si?

-¿Crees en las otras vidas?- Hermione se extrañó por la pregunta.

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestionó con mucha curiosidad.

-Si… ya sabes, que nos encontramos en otras vidas… otras dimensiones, no se.

-¿Te refieres a que tenemos otras vidas paralelas, donde también nos encontramos, pero en distintas circunstancias?- preguntó confundida. Sus cejas estaban un poco fruncidas y sus labios en una mueca. Agradecía que Sirius no la pudiera ver o se reiría por su cara de seriedad.

-Si, a eso me refiero- se rió un poco el heredero Black- ¿crees que cuando muramos de grandes, nos veremos en otra vida?

-No lo se, nunca lo había pensado- se sinceró la castaña. Realmente jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad. Aunque no lo creía posible ni en lo mas mínimo.

-Yo creo que es posible- anunció entusiasmado Sirius.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… no lo se, desde que era un niño lo he pensado, realmente… Cissy, Bella, Reg y yo siempre jugábamos a eso, a tener otras vidas. Pretendíamos que existía otra dimensión y nosotros no éramos nosotros. Teníamos diferentes nombres y hacíamos cosas distintas, pero terminábamos siendo familia... me gustaba pensar, en tener la esperanza mejor dicho, de que podía tener una mejor vida en otro lado, que la que tuve en esa casa… … irónico, ¿no?

-Un poco- rió incomoda la castaña. Decidió cambiar el tema- entonces, ¿crees que nuestra historia se repetirá por siempre?

-Siempre- aseguró asintiendo, para enfatizar su postura- nuestra historia de amor perdurará por los siglos de los siglos- habló confiado el pelinegro. Su voz sonaba fuerte y decisiva.

-¿Tanto tiempo?- rió la castaña.

-¡Mione! Me ofendes… - Hermione rodó los ojos y se acercó mas al pelinegro. – claro que por tanto tiempo… nadie te ama como yo, y eso pasará a la historia- susurró a su oído.

-Hace mucho que no me decías eso- dijo sin pensar la castaña. Ya se habían arreglado de su estúpido distanciamiento, pero por alguna extraña razón, a Sirius se le había hecho una rara costumbre de no decir palabras tan intimas. Pero no era malo, Hermione pensaba. Habían regresado a su estado normal de matrimonio enamorado y pasional. De ternura y cariño. Solo ese aspecto faltaba, no que le importara demasiado. Las palabras de amor, no se decían muy a menudo.

-Mmm- ronroneó en su odio- pero sabes que te amo.

-Claro que lo se, tonto- rió la castaña.- yo también te amo…

-Oye Mione- llamó su atención mientras se ponía recto, alejándose un poco de la mujer en sus brazos. Esta giró un poco la cabeza para ver que pasaba.

-Dime Sirius…- le incitó a hablar.

-Estas algo caliente- mencionó frunciendo los labios.

Hermione abrió los ojos. No esperaba eso. Su cerebro latía dentro de su cráneo y tenía una extraña sensación de vértigo, pero nada que la hiciera sentir verdaderamente mal.

-¡Claro que estoy caliente Sirius!- sonrió la castaña para despreocupar a su esposo, que aun la miraba dudoso- ¿ya viste el abrazo de oso que me das? Obviamente mi temperatura corporal sube.

-Se el efecto que causo en las mujeres, mi vida, no hace falta que me lo recalques- sonrió de lado y levantó una ceja. Su mirada de Don Juan, que a duras penas, la bruja resistía.

-No necesito que me recuerdes, lo rompe corazones que fuiste en Hogwarts- fingió estar molesta, pero el la conocía demasiado bien.

-No era un rompe corazones, Mione… solamente trataba de encontrar a la indicada- habló con una sonrisa que congelaba a cualquiera y una mirada cargada de amor. La mujer no pudo decir nada mas que ponerse roja y dejar escapar un "oh". Sirius soltó una risotada similar a la de un ladrido mientras lanzaba su cabeza hacía atrás. Mione seguía sería.

Después de unos minutos en los que tardó en parar de reír, regresó a su estado normal. Chasqueó la lengua y sobó los brazos de su esposa, que estaban un poco calientes.

-Será mejor que nos metamos, te ves cansada- dijo Sirius mientras se ponía de pie en la parte recta donde siempre se sentaban.

Hermione lo miró desde el piso haciendo pucheritos. Por unos segundos miró a su alrededor. Detrás de ellos, la ventana por donde siempre salía. Un tramo recto, sin tejas, donde se sentaban, y después, delante de ellos, el desfile de rectángulos de barro pintado que decoraban el techo.

-Vamos Hermione, no puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche- se burló Sirius extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara ya sí juntos irse a dormir.

La castaña se dejó ayudar. En un jalón rápido, ella se encontraba de pie. Con un mareo insoportable.

-¿Mione?- la voz había sonado distorsionada. Todo comenzó a ponerse borroso- ¡Mione!

Y todo terminó negro una vez mas.


	43. Chapter 43

De mis favoritos…

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus estaba sentado en compañía de su padre, en la humilde casa que tenían. Ambos se encontraban leyendo un libro muy grande y muy pesado. Ambos se veían viejos y algo desgastados. Muy usados. La habitación estaba iluminada por unas velas y la luz de la luna que perforaba la única ventana del lugar. Había silencio entre ellos. Lo único que lo rompía, era el pasar las hojas y los sorbos de té que se daban. Llevaban haciendo esto por horas. Una tradición que habían formado desde que Remus era pequeño, y lo mantenían hasta la fecha. Era un momento especial para ambos. Diferente al tiempo que pasan la mayoría de los padres con sus hijos. Pero eso no les importaba. Habían creado la costumbre a partir de tiempos obscuros. La mordida del hombre lobo. Pero poco a poco, se fueron acostumbrados a la situación, y cambiaron los libros que prometían soluciones en hechizos o en pociones, por libros que le brindaran conocimiento al recién maldecido Lupin. Habían comenzado a pasar los meses y los libros que leía el pequeño, se volvían mas complicados, con temas mas difíciles de entender. Pero su padre estaba orgulloso. Cada semana iba a distintas bibliotecas para buscar nuevo material. Algo que exigiera desempeño por parte de su hijo, pero que no lo agote. Unos años después, ya había leído todo lo posible por leer a su edad y unos años mas, así que tuvieron que pasar a cosas muy avanzadas. El padre de Remus, podía ver, que aunque amaba leer, y los libros le hacían compañía, después de todo le hacían falta unos amigos. Por eso estará eternamente agradecido con Dumbledore. Le prometió seguridad dentro del castillo eso era importante… pero el haberlo aceptado, llevó a Remus a conocer sus mejores amigos. Los libros seguían haciendo compañía, pero esos muchachos alegraban su vida. Eran la luz dentro de la obscuridad. Jamás podría agradecerle a Sirius y a James lo suficiente. Pero no todo podía ser feliz para un hombre lobo, lo sabía. Existía la ley. Le impedían hacer nada. No podía trabajar como cualquier otro mago, simplemente no tenían los mismos derechos. Después llegó ella. Conoció a la ahora señora Black en la boda del joven Potter y la encantadora señorita Evans. Una mujer sin escrúpulos, pero aun así cautelosa, que lucha por sus amigos. Remus ya le había explicado su origen y el cómo estaba ayudando a sus amigos. Era una joven bruja muy valiente. Al parecer, Remus había sido su profesor en algún momento, y lo estimaba mucho. Por eso hizo lo que hizo. Un granito de arena para ayudarlo. Pero sabía que para Remus, era el mundo. Le había dado una oportunidad. Una posibilidad nueva para ser quien era. La modificación de la ley era todo para Remus y su padre. El, que siempre vivió con la culpa de la maldición de su hijo. Pero ahora estaba bien. Ahora estaba en paz.

Las llamas verdes de la chimenea ocasionó que los Lupin levantaran la vista. Remus interrumpiendo su lectura y su padre interrumpiendo los pensamientos. No esperaban a nadie a estas horas de la noche.

Se sorprendieron al ver, que nadie cruzó las llamas. Solo un pergamino salió flotando con gracia hasta caer en el suelo. Remus, que estaba mas cerca, bajó su libro y se levantó para tomar el pedazo de papel.

No alcanzaba a ver que decía pero reconocía la letra.

-Es de Sirius- dijo extrañado.

Terror cruzó su corazón. James.

Desesperado, se agachó para tomar el pedazo de pergamino y lo leyó con prisa.

Entrecerró los ojos y frunció las cejas a cada palabra que leía.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- cuestionó su padre, bajando su libro pero permaneciendo en su silla.

-Hermione..- dijo terminando de leer. Bajó sus manos pesadamente y mirando al piso con una mueca- esta enferma…

-¿Qué sucede, está bien?- preguntó ya preocupado su padre.

-No lo saben… Sirius, está… algo desesperado- dijo Remus, pero conociendo a Sirius, estaría por estallar y hechizar a cualquiera que cruce su camino, solo por que no le gustó su forma de moverse.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? – el padre de Remus se puso de pie y dio un paso a su hijo, pero no se acercó mas.

-Sirius me necesita…- dijo sin mas. Después de todo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era acompañarlo. Iría a la casa de los Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James estaba observando a su esposa, mientras que soltaba una snitch y la volvía a atrapar. Estaba sentado en el suelo, recargando su espalda con el sillón. Estaban en la sala principal de su nueva casa. No era muy grande. Entrando por la puerta principal a la derecha, en una habitación rectangular estaba la sala, que consistía por dos sillones dobles enfrentándose, una mesa baja y una chimenea. No habían muchas ventanas. Por seguridad. Frente a la sala estaba la cocina expuesta y una puerta que dirigía a una oficina, que utilizaban muy poco puesto que ya no trabajaban y en medio de ambas, habían unas escaleras que dirigían a su habitación y la de Harry, mas dos de visitas. También, y a petición de Lily, habían acondicionado un cuarto como una biblioteca pequeña.

Lily se encontraba recostada en uno de los sillones leyendo uno de los miles de libros que había comprado respecto a los embarazos y a la crianza de los hijos. Libros mágicos y muggles. Y James sabía que planeaba leerlos todos.

Sirius se había ido hace unas horas y lo extrañaba. Jamás se lo confesaría por que sabía que lo molestaría el resto de su vida. Soltó unas risitas al pensar en eso. Lily lo miró un poco extrañada pero al ver lo pensante que estaba su marido, continuó leyendo. James extrañaba tener a su mejor amigo a todas horas. Siempre al despertar estaba ahí, diciéndole cosas sin sentido y molestándolo. Trabajaban juntos e iban a las misiones unidos, como merodeadores, como amigos, como hermanos. Ahora, ya no vivían juntos. Tampoco trabajaban juntos, ya no mas. Y tampoco tenían misiones. Todo por culpa de un hombrecito que se cree superior a otros. Maldito sea voldemort.

La relación que tenían James y Sirius… no todos la entendían. Muy pocos lo hacían, a decir verdad. Hermione lo entendía. Remus lo entendía. Lily lo entendía. Vaya que lo hacia, esa mujer… James recordaba divertido cuando estaban conversando una vez, poco antes de su boda, y Lily se encontraba muy pensativa. Su ahora esposo le cuestionó la razón y ella dijo que estaba preparada para ser la señora Potter, pero no sabía si estaba completamente preparada para casarse con Sirius Black también. Una vez mas, James soltó unas risitas mientras atrapaba su snitch y la soltaba una vez mas. Fueron amigos desde que se conocieron. Un Potter y un Black. ¿Quién lo diría? Fueron inseparables desde entonces. Todo lo hacían juntos, las bromas, las travesuras… todo. Cuando comenzaron a crecer, también lo hizo su relación. A pesar de haber tenido a Remus, incluso a Peter, su relación era mas fuerte. Algo que los unía, un lazo invisible. Poco a poco supieron reconocer sus miradas. Sabían cuando estaban lastimados, cuando se necesitaban o cuando simplemente necesitaban estar solos. James fue el primero en saber los problemas que Black tenía con su familia. Fue el primero en entender la desgracia de vida que llevaba. Fue el que le abrió las puertas de su casa y lo acompañó a llorar en la solitud de su habitación. No decían nada. Solamente lloraban. Ambos. Nunca entendió por que al ver a Sirius así, tan vulnerable, el también lo sintió. Así que lloró con el. Todas las noches. Ninguna faltó. Cuando Sirius estaba decepcionado, enojado y triste de cuando Hermione le mintió, el lo acompañó. No importaba que tan cansado estaba, el lo acompañaba siempre. Y Sirius hacía lo mismo. Siempre lo apoyó en Hogwarts. Siempre lo ayudó a planear sus tácticas para con Evans. Ambos, eran hermanos. Negó con la cabeza y atrapó su snitch. Esta vez, tardó mas en soltarla.

Lo extrañaba mas que a nadie. No podía explicarlo, pero era como si alguien hubiera arrancado a un pedazo de su ser. Era ridículo, el lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar pensarlo. No seas una niña, James. Eso sería lo que Sirius le diría en esta situación. Aunque el de anteojos sabía que Sirius sentía lo mismo.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un pedazo de espejo roto. Lo habían creado hace varios años. Así se mantenían en comunicación cuando estaban separados. Desde que se mudó, lo traía siempre consigo. No importaba si solo iba al baño o a la cocina, no dejaba atrás ese espejo. Era una extraña forma de sentirlo cerca.

-¿Sirius?- lo llamó. Lily levantó la mirada y lo miró con ternura y tristeza, viendo como sus ojos avellana no se despegaban del espejo. Regresó su mirada a su libro.

No hubo contestación. Era extraño. Nunca había pasado esto. Siempre le contestaba. _Tal vez está dormido… _Pero James sabía que aun así le contestaría. Sentiría el calor que emana el vidrio y le contestaría medio dormido. Bueno, aunque ahora estaba casado y obviamente ha de guardar el espejo en un cajón. Un poco triste, guardó el objeto en su bolsillo. Dejó salir la snitch de entre sus manos.

Siempre hicieron todo juntos. Esa era la realidad… recordaba cuando los peores castigos que tenían, eran lo que tenían que hacer separados. Eso era peor que limpiar toda la biblioteca o tratar de llevar cosas por los pasillos, teniendo a Peeves, obviamente impidiéndoles pasar.

Sabía que había hecho la mejor elección al elegirlo como padrino. Sabía que si algo pasaba… el estaría siempre para Harry. Siempre lo protegería y le contaría grandes historias de su padre. Siempre fue su elección. Y Hermione le había dicho una vez, que Sirius efectivamente había sido de las mejores cosas que le sucedieron a Harry, en toda su vida. No quiso decirle como terminó todo, y prefiere no saber… pensar en su mejor amigo, ¿muerto?… y a su hijo, ¿solo? No. Prefería no saber nada. No podía… simplemente no podía pensar así. Todo terminaría perfecto. Sirius… jamás los traicionaría… no como Peter lo había hecho alguna vez.

Las llamas verdes de la chimenea hicieron que ambos levantaran la mirada.

Asustados, ambos se pusieron de pie, aunque sabían que solo podía ser alguien de la casa de sus padres.

Un pergamino roto y arrugado, salió volando y cayó a los pies de James. Este se agachó y tomó el papel. Leyó en voz alta.

-"Cornamenta, te necesito… por favor… Hermione"-

-¿Qué le pasó a Hermione?- preguntó Lily asustada, tratando de leer por sobre el hombro de su esposo, pero este era muy alto.

-No lo se… no entiendo la letra- se sinceró James.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Lily mirando como James guardaba el pergamino en su bolsillo, al igual que la snitch que estaba volando a su alrededor. Tomó su varita y giró a ver a su esposa. Se acercó dos pasos y le plantó un beso suave en los labios.

-Sirius me necesita…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius se encontraba recargado en la pared frente a su habitación. Su cabello estaba muy parecido al de James. Las mangas de su camisa estaba arremangadas y el resto estaba arrugado. Su pie derecho golpeaba constantemente el piso, como símbolo de desesperación y sus manos golpeaban la parte superior de sus piernas.

Regulus se encontraba sentado, junto a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, observando con detenimiento a su hermano.

-Va a estar bien, Sirius- trató de calmarlo. Sirius lo miró pero no dijo nada.

Desde que Hermione había perdido la conciencia, había estado desesperante. Se sintió inútil al verla inmóvil en sus brazos, y no se le ocurrió nada para ayudarle. La había levantado y gritó el nombre de su hermano hasta el cansancio para que lo ayudara a bajar a su esposa, puesto que por la escalera el no podría solo. Regulus lo ayudó pero no dijo nada. No cuestionó el por qué de que se desmayara, y el mayor agradeció esto… puesto que no sabía la respuesta y eso lo asustaba. Juntos, la posaron en su cama y la cubrieron con una manta. Después, vieron que estaba muy caliente y se la retiraron. Realmente no sabían muy bien como actuar en estas situaciones.

Regulus, al ver lo desesperado de su hermano, le mandó una carta vía flu al profesor Dumbledore, pidiéndole si podía mandar a una de las enfermeras del castillo para revisar a su cuñada. En cuestión de segundos, madame Pomfrey había atravesado las llamas verdes. Apresurados, la guiaron hacia su habitación y con mucha fuerza y ayuda de Regulus, sacaron a Sirius de la habitación. Este estaba enojadísimo, pero no pudo hacer nada, cuando la enfermera hechizó la puerta para que no entrara. Después de unos segundo de frustración e impotencia, se sintió débil. Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. El sin hacer nada, y ella en un profundo sueño sin razón aparente. Tenía a Regulus haciéndole compañía, pero le hacían falta… los merodeadores le hacían falta.

Bajó las escaleras y tomó un pergamino que rompió en dos. Escribió unas pocas palabras en ambos y los lanzó a la chimenea.

-¡Sirius!- gritó una voz a su derecha. Sirius giró la cabeza y pudo ver a Remus llegar corriendo con el pergamino en la mano.

-¡Lunático!- exclamó Sirius dando unos pasos para enfrentar a su amigo peludo.

-Canuto, ¿qué pasó?- cuestionó preocupado mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro y lo examinaba buscando algo que le indicara que tenía su amiga.

-No lo se, lunático… simplemente se desmayó- dijo con tristeza y desconcierto. No entendía que le sucedió.- nunca le había pasado esto.

Regulus levantó la mirada. Sintió la necesidad de contradecirlo… y sabía que Hermione se enojaría. Pero no importaba.

-Eso no es cierto, Sirius- dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los dos hombres. Ambos lo miraron desconcertados y esperando respuesta.

-¿A que te refieres, Reg?

-Hace unas semanas… la encontré desmayada en la biblioteca- habló con cautela. Sabía que Sirius se enojaría.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?- cuestionó girándose para enfrentar a su hermano con enojo.

-Me hizo prometer que no te diría- levantó los brazos para detener a su hermano y puso cara de susto.

-¡Canuto!- los tres hombres giraron para ver a James al final del pasillo.

En cuanto Sirius vio ahí a su hermano por elección, comenzó a caminar hacía el.

James dio unos pasos sabiendo las intenciones del padrino de su hijo. Y ambos se encontraron en un abrazo.

-No se que tiene James… Poppy aun no sale… no se que tiene- dijo con muchísimo pesar.

-Tranquilo Canuto, estará bien. – tranquilizaba Cornamenta a su mejor amigo. Los otros dos observaban la escena.

-Pero James… yo se que dije… pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿dejaste sola a Lily?- cuestionó separándose. Sabía muy bien que la había dicho que lo necesitaba, pero no esperaba que dejara la seguridad de su hogar y a su esposa embarazada solo para estar con el.

-Me necesitabas Sirius…- se sinceró James mirándolo a los ojos con mucha intensidad. Su hermano lo necesitaba, y como siempre, estaría ahí para el.- además… si me dices que la mujer que va a salvarme no esta del todo bien, ¡obviamente voy a venir corriendo!- después vio la expresión de Sirius y sonrió- además de que es tu esposa y también me importa Mione, Sirius cálmate… Merlín, solo intento aflojar el ambiente… ¿dónde están mis padres?.

-No los despertamos- dijo Regulus mirando a James, que volteaba a todos lados buscando a los señores Potter.

-Oh… ¿dónde está Hermione?

-Ahí, con Poppy, ¡y la mujer no me deja entrar!- gritó en dirección a la puerta, sabiendo que aunque lo escuche, la bruja no lo dejaría entrar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?- cuestionó James caminando a la puerta e intentando, inútilmente, abrirla.

-Diez minutos… veinte, no lo se, se me ha hecho una eternidad- habló Sirius pasando sus manos por su cabello, de manera nerviosa.

Caminó hacia el lugar donde había estado recargado con anterioridad y se dejó caer. Regulus caminó también a donde había estado sentado y lo volvió a hacer. James y Remus se voltearon a ver, cómplices, y se acercaron a su mejor amigo. Cada uno se sentó a cada lado. En silencio. A esperar noticias. Eso es lo que Sirius necesitaba. No necesitaba palabras de consuelo y abrazos. Simplemente los necesitaba ahí, haciéndole compañía. Apoyo moral.

Después de que pasaran unos cinco o diez minutos mas, escucharon el sonido de la perilla moverse.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Sirius que en cuestión de segundos estaba frente a la medimaga.

-Tranquilícese señor Black- habló con calma la bruja, cosa que desesperó aun mas al pelinegro.

-¡¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo si usted no me dejó estar con ella y ahora no me dice que demonios tiene?!- exclamó el preocupado esposo abriendo los ojos de una manera espeluznante y moviendo las manos a su alrededor, claramente desesperado.

-¡Sirius!- regañó Remus poniéndose a su lado y colocando su mano en el hombro del hombre un poco mas bajo que el.

-Lo siento, ¿esta bien? Perdón, ya… estoy tranquilo, todo en calma.. ahora dígame que tiene mi esposa- habló Sirius un poco forzado y entrecerrando los ojos, levantando las manos un poco, lo que sea para que le creyeran.

-Pues, su condición no es grave- todos suspiraron ante escuchar las palabras- se encontraba un poco anémica, debe de comer mas… también sufría de agotamiento por falta de sueño y estrés, no se a que se deba. ¿Mucho trabajo, tal vez?- cuestionó la medimaga.

-No… no me ha dicho nada, y el ministerio está tranquilo- acertó a decir Sirius. Detrás de el, Regulus y Remus compartieron una mirada de complicidad. No tenían idea si estaban en lo correcto, pero el estrés de la castaña, se debía a otra cosa.

-Muy bien, de todos modos debe relajarse, dígale a su esposa que se aleje de cualquier cosa que la haya estado preocupando. Ya le di pociones para que le baje la temperatura y le dejé unas indicaciones, al igual que pociones para quitarle la fuerte fiebre que le estaba dando…

-Gracias- habló mucho mas calmado el señor Black.

-Dígale a su esposa que debe de seguir lo indicado al pie de la letra- habló con voz autoritaria la mujer. Remarcó cada palabra para hacer énfasis.

-¡Claro!, claro, yo le diré, yo mismo le daré las medicinas- aseguró feliz Sirius. Su esposa estaba bien.

-Muy bien, señor Black.- sonrió de lado la bruja al ver lo dispuesto que estaba el joven por ayudar a su mujer. Recordaba cuando era un rebelde sin causa y ahora, era aun un rebelde pero con causa.- ¡Por cierto!, se me olvidaba…

La medimaga sobresaltó a los cuatro hombres, que observaban como buscaba algo en su botiquín. Se escuchaban los frascos chocar uno con otro, hasta que finalmente sacó uno que contenía una poción blanca espesa, que verdaderamente se veía desagradable.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó Sirius con una mueca de asco mientras tomaba el frasco y lo ponía ante sus ojos para observar mejor el contenido.

-Eso señor Black, es lo que dará fuerza a la señora Black y al bebe.- habló con seguridad la medimaga.

Todos pararon de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Incluso respirar. Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre la mujer que veía solamente a Sirius extrañada.

-¿Be-bebe?- preguntó Regulus con dificultad.

-Así es señor Black, bebe- comentó la bruja mirando de lado algo molesta al menor de los Black.

-¿Hermione… está embarazada?- cuestionó estupefacto el esposo. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su manos debilitando su agarre. Remus, que notó esto, optó por tomar el frasco de la mano de su amigo, quien no pareció darse cuenta.

-¿No lo sabía?- ahora se sorprendió Pomfrey. Eso explicaba la reacción de los cuatro hombres.

Sirius, al igual que Regulus, Remus y James, que estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para hablar, negaron lentamente con la cabeza.

-Pues… felicidades entonces, señor Black, su esposa está embarazada… un mes, para ser precisos… lo esperan a principios de Septiembre.- habló Pomfrey cerrando su botiquín y dispuesta a irse.

Miró a los cuatro jóvenes que permanecían estáticos y con los ojos abiertos, y resoplando comenzó a caminar para buscar ella sola la salida.

-¡Espere!- reaccionó Regulus primero, deteniendo a la medimaga.

-¿Si?- cuestionó un poco desesperada- tengo estudiantes enfermos y debo ir a atenderlos.

-¿El bebe esta bien?- Sirius volteó al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano.

-Se encuentra en perfecto estado, la debilidad de la señora Black no lo afectó… le di una poción para que duerma… seguramente despierta en un día.- aclaró sonriendo y asintiendo una vez con la cabeza a modo de despedida. Sin mas, se fue.

Se encontraban en silencio. Regulus observaba a su hermano que continuaba con los ojos abiertos y sin moverse, como petrificado. Se asustó ligeramente.

-¿Sirius?- la voz hizo despertar a James y a Remus, que miraron a su amigo aun sin reaccionar.

Después de unos segundos, el rostro de Sirius comenzó a formar una sonrisa en su rostro. Poco a poco su rostro se iluminó con alegría.

-Voy… ¡já!... voy, voy, voy- hablaba emocionado sin poder continuar- ¡voy a ser papá!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily les llevó cerveza de mantequilla, y después se subió a su habitación para darles un tiempo. Estaba encantada. ¡Hermione también estaba embarazada! Era una bendición.

Subió a su habitación sonriente mientras escuchaba la risa de los merodeadores.

-¡En serio que no lo puedo creer!- reía James tomando de su cerveza.

-¿Qué tiene, Cornamenta? Lily está embarazada- razonó con una enorme sonrisa Sirius.

-Si, pero ¿quién fue el que dijo que jamás se iba a casar por que era demasiado rebelde y odiaba la rutina?- Sirius lo iba a interrumpir pero James continuó- ¿y quien fue el que dijo que odiaba a los niños y terminó siendo el mas entusiasmado por ser padrino de Harry? ¡y…! ¿quién dijo que jamás iba a tener hijos por que simplemente eran unos monstruos pequeñitos?... ¡exacto Canuto! Fuiste tu.

Remus soltó una risotada al ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del de anteojos y la mueca de frustración por parte de Sirius.

-Pero ya no pienso así- refunfuñó Sirius como un niño pequeño. Los demás comenzaron a reír.

Después de que se enteraron de que Hermione estaba embarazada, los cuatro jóvenes entraron apresurados a ver a la bruja que estaba plácidamente dormida. Trataron de despertarle para anunciarle que iba a ser mama pero la mujer simplemente no abrió los ojos. Conversaron un rato en la habitación hasta que Sirius los corrió diciendo que se juntarían al día siguiente en la casa en el Valle de Godric y que conversarían de todo. Remus se quedó en la casa de los Potter y James se fue con su esposa. Al día siguiente, Regulus optó por quedarse diciendo que estaría con Hermione y que así ellos pudieran tener un tiempo solos. Trataron de convencerlo pero no cedió. Después Sirius lo consideró un poco y creyó conveniente que alguien estuviera cerca de su esposa por cualquier cosa. Y ahí estaban, en la pequeña sala de la casa que tenían James y Lily en Valle de Godric, tomando cerveza como unos adolescentes y riendo acerca de lo extraño que era, que Sirius sería papa.

-Muchas felicidades, Canuto- se sinceró Remus. Había colocado su mano en la espalda del aludido y lo miraba con mucha intención. Después, un brillo destelló por sus ojos dorados. - estoy seguro de que Hermione será una gran madre.

-¿Y que me dices de mi?- preguntó Black levantando las cejas expectante a la respuesta.

-Tu serás el dolor de cabeza de Mione- rió James, burlándose de la cara de su mejor amigo.

-¡Claro que no!

-Hay, por favor Canuto- trató de razonar con una enorme sonrisa- ¿tu… criando a un niño… solo? ¡Pagaría mil galeones por ver eso algún día!.

-¡Pero no lo haré solo! Estará Mione- indicó Sirius indignado. ¿Cómo se atrevían sus amigos a cuestionar su habilidad para criar a su hijo no nato.

-¡Por eso! Serás su dolor de cabeza- se burlaba el de anteojos.

-Muy gracioso James- espetó Sirius cruzándose de brazos, para aumentar la risa de sus amigos.

-Acéptalo Canuto, ¿tu? ¿papa educador y estricto? No lo creo… Hermione será la que verdaderamente eduque a tu hijo- hablaba James con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ya verán que seré un excelente papá!- señaló con dos dedos a sus amigos, alternándolos.

-Claro, por que tendrás a Hermione vigilándote cada movimiento- masculló entre dientes James, pero el odio canino desarrollado por los otros dos hicieron que entendieran a la perfección lo dicho, Remus soltó una risotada y Sirius abrió la boca ofendido.

-Pues si hablamos, ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿será el señor Potter un excelente padre? Ya verás que Harry terminará siendo un imán para los problemas como tu- sonrió Sirius, contagiándose de la risa de todos.

-Yo nunca dije para que lo iba a educar- se señaló a si mismo. Remus sonrió y rodó los ojos- será el próximo merodeador.

-Me parece excelente Cornamenta, haber que dice Lily- rió Remus indicándole que eso no sería posible.

-Lunático… ¡parece que no nos conoces! Obviamente no lo consultaré con Lily- alardeó James. Remus y Sirius pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio James?- ironizó Sirius con una ceja levantada y ojos que expresaban algo como aburrimiento- ¿conoces a tu esposa?

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya verás que la florecita no te dejará estar ni un segundo a solas con el! ¡ni con Remus o conmigo!

-¿Por qué yo también?- cuestionó asustado el hombre lobo.

-Eh…- se puso incomodo el pelinegro- ¿tal vez por que le dije que tu serás peor influencia que James y yo juntos?

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!- exclamó Remus indignado.

-Hay, Remus, sabes que es verdad- habló James asintiendo para darse la razón. Después sonrió- tu locura acabaría convirtiendo a Harry en el peor merodeador que ha pisado Hogwarts.

Sirius dejó escapar una risa similar a un ladrido y poco a poco Remus se le unió.

-¿Qué tanto escandalo?- preguntó Lily que bajaba de la escalera. Los tres merodeadores giraron a verla sonriente.

-Nada Lily, solo hablábamos de cómo íbamos a criar a Harry juntos- comentó Sirius señalándose con dos dedos y después a sus mejores amigos.

Lily hizo cara de terror.

-Sirius, este no es tu hijo- dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre su abdomen y se giraba un poco como si intentara proteger a Harry.

-¡Poh-rfavor Lily!- exclamó dramáticamente pero con una enorme sonrisa- Harry es el hijo de todos nosotros…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol se estaba metiendo y la habitación poco a poco se estaba poniendo obscura. Sirius había prendido unas cuantas velas, que alumbraban la estancia. Llevaba un par de horas de haber regresado de Valle de Godric. Se sentó en un silloncito que acercó al lado de la cama de Hermione y estaba esperando a que la bruja despierte.

Pero Hermione seguía sin moverse o dar indicios de que iba a despertar. Su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente y su rostro se veía impasible. Sonrió de lado. Las llamitas de una vela alumbraban su cabello y su cara, dando unas sombras extrañas en su lado derecho, pero iluminando perfectamente el lado izquierdo. Las llamas bailaba y daban tonos dorados a todos los objetos. Y el simplemente la miraba.

Levantó su mirada y la posó en el marco que había al otro lado de la cama. Una bruja sonriente que miraba a la cámara. Ahora se veía mas hermosa. Estaba cargando a su hijo. Es la madre de los Black. Lo que jamás pensó que pasaría, llegó Hermione y lo cambió. Juntos, educarían a este hijo y a los que siguen. Serían la familia feliz que el nunca tuvo al crecer, hasta que conoció a James y a los merodeadores.

No podía creer que llegaría una situación que lo hiciera sentir mas feliz que el día de su boda. Jamás. Iba a ser papá. Iba a tener un hijo. Un hijo con Hermione. Nada lo podría hacer mas feliz que eso, y no se cansaba de decirse que era un bastardo con demasiada suerte.

El sonido de alguien moverse lo hizo salir de su ensimismo.

Hermione estaba moviéndose ligeramente en la cama, como despertándose. Sus piernas se estiraron con fuerza para destensarlas y sus manos se cerraron en un puño. Sus ojos formaron muchas arrugas pequeñas debido a la fuerza con los que los apretaba.

-¿Mione?- susurró Sirius inclinándose en la cama. Había colocado sus codos a la orilla del colchón.

La castaña abrió los ojos. Muy abiertos. Sirius no sabe si lo alucinó, pero juraba que vio un destello diferente en sus ojos.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó la castaña con voz adormilada.

-Hey… ¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó en un susurro mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba en el colchón. Le tomó una de sus manos y la masajeaba con cariño. Tenía una sonrisa de tonto enamorado.

-Bien… como si hubiera dormido un año- confesó la castaña con una sonrisita. Trató de sentarse.

-Espera, deja te ayudo- se adelantó Sirius y colocó un par de almohadas detrás de la espalda de Hermione para que esta se recargara.

-Gracias… espera, ¿qué pasó? ¿qué tengo? ¿por qué estoy aquí?- se asustó ligeramente la bruja mientras miraba a el pelinegro y después a todo lados como buscando una respuesta. Sirius dejó escapar una risitas.

-Tranquila, todo a su tiempo… ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

Hermione hizo una mueca mientras pensaba. Realmente no recordaba mucho.

-Estábamos en el techo… y me dolía la cabeza- admitió encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Sirius- es lo único que recuerdo.

-Esta bien… pues cuando estábamos por bajar, te desmayaste- la bruja se sorprendió ante lo dicho. Frunció las cejas y no dijo nada. Sirius podía ver que estaba pensando. Hermione trataba de entender que le pasaba. Era la segunda vez que se desmayaba en el mes y eso no era normal. Claro no comía del todo bien, pero aun así, ni siquiera cuando acampó con Ronald y Harry, que comían miserias, se llegó a desmayar.

-¿Qué tengo?- pregunto ya muy asustada. Tenía que tener algo muy grave, de eso estaba segura.

-Pues estás anémica, sufres de estrés y te estaba dando una fiebre- Hermione frunció las cejas. Eso no era tan grave como esperaba.- y hallaron algo…

ahí estaba lo grave que estaba. De eso… estaba segurísima. Su corazón se aceleró.

-¡Sirius dime de una vez que tengo!- exigió alarmada. Sirius solo sonrió.

-Estas embarazada Mione- eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Iba a ser mama? ¡Iba a ser mama! Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y abrió la boca un par de veces sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Inhaló Hondo.

-¿Vamos a ser papas?- preguntó subiendo sus manos a los labios como incrédula de la noticia.

-Vamos a ser papas- afirmó Sirius.

Hermione se le lanzó a los brazos y se aferró a su cuerpo mientras que Sirius la abrazaba de regreso muy sonriente. No tardaron en comenzar a llorar de alegría. Serían papas. No se cansaban de decir eso en su mente.

-Seremos papas, Sirius… ¡voy a ser mamá! – Sirius reía ante la emoción de su esposa. Estaban llenos de felicidad.

Hermione no quería que nada arruinara su felicidad. Su emoción. Su plenitud. Pero su cabeza tenía otros planes.

Se separó estando seria y con los ojos abiertos viendo hacía abajo. Sirius se extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El plan- miró a los ojos grises- el plan para salvar a los Potter…

-Si, ¿qué hay con el?- estaba desconcertado, no entendía a que se refería.

-Se retrasará el plan, Sirius- espetó Hermione como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-No mucho, nuestro hijo nacerá a principios de septiembre, o a mediados…

-No entiendes Sirius… el plan está calculado a la perfección…

-Entonces lo modificaremos- aseguró Sirius mirando a los ojos chocolates que estaban abiertos de par en par inyectados con dolor.

-Me temo que para entonces ya pueda ser muy tarde…barazada solo para estar con el. minutos mas, escucharon el sonido de la perilla moverse.

sa embarazada solo para estar con el.


	44. Chapter 44

Hermione no quería que nada arruinara su felicidad. Su emoción. Su plenitud. Pero su cabeza tenía otros planes.

Se separó estando seria y con los ojos abiertos viendo hacía abajo. Sirius se extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El plan- miró a los ojos grises- el plan para salvar a los Potter…

-Si, ¿qué hay con el?- estaba desconcertado, no entendía a que se refería.

-Se retrasará el plan, Sirius- espetó Hermione como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-No mucho, nuestro hijo nacerá a principios de septiembre, o a mediados…

-No entiendes Sirius… el plan está calculado a la perfección…

-Entonces lo modificaremos- aseguró Sirius mirando a los ojos chocolates que estaban abiertos de par en par inyectados con dolor.

-Me temo que para entonces ya pueda ser muy tarde…

-¿De que hablas Hermione?- se preocupó el pelinegro. No podía estar hablando en serio.

-No se, Sirius- los ojos chocolates demostraban la incertidumbre de su corazón- las cosas suceden mas rápido que antes, no se… simplemente ya no se cuando pasaran las cosas, y creo que debemos actuar antes de que… el punto es que entre mas rápido hagamos el plan, será mejor.

-Pero… todavía puede funcionar, ¿verdad?- preguntó con cautela.

-Bueno, claro que si…- asintió la castaña- pero te digo… el final se acerca y rápido… tendremos que actuar en cuanto nazca nuestro hijo- dijo con mucha fuerza, escondiendo el miedo que verdaderamente sentía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_24 de Diciembre 1979_

_Residencia Potter, Valle de Godric_

-Feliz Navidad, Lily- sonrió James, dándole una caja envuelta en papel satinado color morado y un listón plateado.

-Oh James, no debiste- sonrió Lily con mucha ternura, recibiendo el paquete. Con una enorme sonrisa comenzó a abrirlo para rebelar un marco de madera sencillo que contenía una foto de ambos. Ella estaba vestida con un abrigo verde y el estaba guapo como siempre. Salían girando frente a una fuente y besándose entre risas.

-Fue la foto que nos tomó el mago que encontramos, ¿recuerdas?... poco después de la boda.

La pelirroja se encontraba observando la foto con lagrimas en los ojos. Después de unos segundos, las gotitas de agua rebotaban en el vidrio de la fotografía.

-Hay James, me encanta- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el reverso de su mano.

-Que bueno Lily- sonrió de lado el de anteojos, admirando a su esposa. Un pequeño bulto en su abdomen.

Se encontraban sentados debajo del pequeño de árbol de navidad que habían puesto en su sala. Se los había mandado Dorea, junto con una carta diciendo que los extrañaba, y que esperaría conocer a Harry y que no se preocuparan, que todo saldría bien. Lo habían decorado con foquitos, de un estilo muggle, por insistencia de Lily, y pusieron velas por toda la habitación. El crepitar de la chimenea y sus llamas, daban un ambiente mas acogedor.

-Yo también te tengo un regalo- mencionó Lily mientras dejaba la foto a un lado y tomaba una caja blanca un poco mas grande.

-¿No es una foto también verdad?- preguntó James mientras movía la caja de un lado al otro tratando de escuchar lo que hay adentro.

-Algo así, pero agradezco que no se rompa- rió Lily mordiéndose un labio mirando expectante a que abra el regalo.

James dejó en el piso la caja y le quitó la tapa. Era un álbum de fotografías. En la portada de piel color rojo escarlata, había un letrero que decía "James &amp; Lily" en letras doradas. James, boquiabierto, abrió la portada para ver la primera fotografía. Era del beso del día de su boda. El primero que se dieron como esposos. La que siguió, eran fotografías de días menos importantes, pero igual de importantes. También estaba una fotografía de ambos con los merodeadores, o con las chicas. Una con Hermione y Sirius, y otra del día en que anunciaron que Harry venía en camino… las demás hojas estaban vacías.

-Lily- el joven estaba sin palabras. Solamente miraba a su esposa sonriente.

-Lo llenaremos con el pasar de los años… y se lo enseñaremos a Harry, nuestra historia- sonrió la pelirroja con ternura y un poco insegura de si le había gustado o no- ¿te gusta?

El pelinegro no respondió. Optó por besarla. Un pequeño beso en sus labios, lleno de agradecimiento. Cuando se separaron, dejaron sus ojos cerrados y sus frentes unidas.

-Feliz Navidad pelirroja.

-Feliz Navidad Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_24 de Diciembre 1979_

_Cena de navidad en casa de los Longbottom._

-¡Pero que alegría!- aplaudió Alice al enterarse de la maravillosa noticia.- ¡estamos todas embarazadas!

-Yo no- espetó Marlene con una ceja levantada, pero fue ignorada. La rubia simplemente se fue con su esposo.

-Gracias Alice- sonrió Hermione con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Muchas felicidades Mione, Sirius- felicitó Frank, que se encontraba junto a su esposa. Alice mostraba bajo su vestido, un pequeño bulto a la altura de su abdomen bajo.

-Gracias Frank- respondió el pelinegro al lado de la recién embarazada.

-¡Serán amigos todos, estoy segura!- siguió la señora Longbottom.

-Seguro que si- sonrió Hermione con ternura y extrañeza. Ella debía de ser amiga de ellos, pero ahora su hijo iría con ellos… y con ella… todo era un caos. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello antes de que le diera un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y ya comenzaste a planear como darás a luz?- preguntó demasiado emocionada la castaña.

-Creo que es mejor que dejemos a las damas conversar, o nos asustaremos aun mas, antes de tiempo- dijo Sirius riendo y alejándose de ella junto con Frank. Ambos riendo.

-Eh… no, Alice, aun no- comentó la de ojos chocolates algo desconcertada por la pregunta. Llevaba días de saber que estaba embarazada, no meses como ella. Alice…

-¿Han sabido algo de James y Lily?- preguntó con pena en los ojos. Se veía que estaba triste. Hermione no podía decirle nada, aunque muriera por hacerlo. Entre menos gente sepa, aunque sean amigos, mejor.

-Lo siento Alice… no sabemos- dijo tristemente- ¿cómo les va a ustedes escondidos?

-Hum… mas o menos. Frank extraña las misiones de aurores- dijo mirando al piso pero después sonrió- al menos no tenemos que desaparecer como Lily y James… con poner hechizos protectores consideramos que está bien por ahora, solo espero que sea suficiente…

Después de que Hermione se quedara absorta en sus pensamientos, la señora Longbottom dio media vuelta y se unió a la platica animada de Marlene y Dorcas.

Hermione no podía evitar sonreír con ternura al ver a Alice. Neville era igualito a ella. Excepto el cabello rubio. Ese era de su padre. Recordaba nostálgica como fue el que Neville creció siempre asustadizo y temeroso, pero terminó siendo uno de los hombres mas valientes que conoció. Sonrió recordando las conversaciones que habían tenido y sonrió aun mas pensando lo mucho que iba a cambiar por crecer con sus padres. Como se aseguraría que lo haría.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Sirius acercándose a ella.

-Nuestros hijos… de todos- sonrió rodando los ojos. Sirius sonrió bajando la mirada y frunciendo después un poco las cejas. Levantó su mano y puso su dedo sobre el collar que le había regalado. Se alcanzaban a ver las letras de "SB" sobre la plata. Después sonrió de lado y dejó caer su mano. Hermione miró todo el procedimiento con cautela, casi no respiró. Sirius levantó sus ojos y sus miradas se conectaron.

El pelinegro se acercó aun mas a ella y bajó su rostro al nivel de la cabeza de Hermione. Se aproximó peligrosamente a sus labios y detuvo su acercamiento a tan solo unos milímetros. Sus labios y sus narices se rozaban. Sus frentes estaban unidas.

-Feliz Navidad Mione

-Feliz Navidad Sirius.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_2 de Enero 1980_

Sirius salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cadera, cubriendo sus piernas. Su abdomen estaba húmedo y su cabello seguía impregnado con agua. Sonrió al ver a Hermione con un camisón blanco. Estaba inclinada sobre el pequeño escritorio, ambas manos apoyadas en la madera. Sus pies estaban de puntas y sus rodillas rozaban entre ellas de vez en cuando. Su cabello enmarañado caía por sus hombros, todo por un lado. Le dejaba ver su rostro concentrado. Tenía las cejas fruncidas y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Entre sus labios, se encontraba una pluma. Bajo su mirada, un pergamino desgastado. Al parecer no escuchó abrir la puerta a Sirius y por eso no levantaba la mirada. Sirius se recargó en el marco de la puerta del baño y se quedó viéndola. La inclinación hacía que el camisón se separara de su abdomen y parecía que llevaba mas meses de embarazo. Sirius sonrió imaginándola, con una gran panza. Y después otra y otra… tendrían una gran familia.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sirius después de unos minutos de verla. Cuando pensó que ya había fruncido sus cejas lo suficiente, rompió el silencio.

-¿Eh?- Hermione se sobresaltó y dejó caer la pluma sobre el pergamino- nada, nada…

Rápidamente ella recogió el pergamino, lo dobló y lo metió en un cajón. Sirius frunció los labios pero no dijo nada. Siguió recargado en la pared.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó después de unos segundos, levantando su mirada del piso y regresándola a la bruja. Hermione se había girado y recargaba la parte baja de sus pompas en la orilla de la mesa. Sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cadera.

-Si… me siento mucho mejor- Sirius sonrió con orgullo. No era por presumir pero el era el que se encargaba que tomara todas sus medicinas a tiempo y que comiera como es debido.

-Creo que deberás de cuidar tu alimentación de ahora en adelante… sino te tendremos rodando cuando pasen los nueve meses- sonrió de lado, molestando a su esposa. Sabía que se enojaría y eso lo divertía.

-Oh, Sirius, cállate- rodó los ojos la castaña pero manteniendo la sonrisa inocente de su rostro.

Sirius levantó una ceja y la miró con picardía. Se despegó lentamente de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacía ella. Lentamente. Dejando la marca de sus pies húmedos en el piso. Como un predador caza a su presa. Hermione miró asustada sus intenciones y también se despegó de la mesa. Comenzó a retroceder sin perder contacto con los ojos grises de su esposo. Estos entrecerrados y los chocolates abiertos de par en par. Después de unos pasos, Hermione se encontró con la pared en su espalda, abultando mas su cabello a su alrededor, cosa que excitó mas al hombre que caminaba hacía ella. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella. Hermione miraba los ojos de Sirius, pero Sirius miraba sus labios.

-Cállame- susurró. Su voz sonó demasiado seductora para haber dicho solo una palabra.

Las manos de Hermione estaban presionadas contra la pared y su pecho subía y bajaba con un poco mas de velocidad que lo normal. Sirius sonreía todavía mirando sus labios, pero percibiendo sus reacciones. Le fascinaba saber que tenía ese efecto en ella.

Colocó una de sus ásperas manos en su cintura y la deslizó con delicadeza hacía su mejilla. La dejó descansar ahí. Hermione dejaba escapar sus respiraciones por entre los labios y cerró los ojos. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar. Con delicadeza que pocas veces tenía, se acercó a su rostro y secuestró sus labios. Con suavidad se movían, probando y jugueteando con sus lenguas. Hermione rodeó el cuello del pelinegro con sus manos, haciendo que el se acercara mas a ella. El, presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiendo lo frágil que era. Pero todos sus movimientos los hacía con cuidado.

Con cuidado, bajó su mano libre y la puso detrás de sus rodillas, para levantarla con el mínimo esfuerzo en un estilo de "cargada de novia". Ella continuó besándolo con dulzura.

Caminó con su bruja en brazos y con suma atención, la colocó en la cama. Con cuidado, se colocó sobre ella y sus miradas se conectaron. Un brillo de pasión en los ojos de Sirius, pero los de ella brillaban de una manera única. Diferente. Hermosa. Un brillo que vio cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada. Cuando supo que iba a ser madre. Por un segundo, pudo ver al hijo que cuidaba en su vientre, en su mirada. Y ahí lo supo. No había habido otro momento en donde la había amado tanto como en ese.

Con cuidado, deslizó el vestido blanco fuera de su cuerpo. Y ella se dejó hacer. Y el se dejó hacer.

Para amar a una mujer, para entenderla… debía de saber como pensaba. Entender sus sueños y apoyarla. Y ahora que Sirius estaba en sus brazos, como un niño pequeño, sabía que amaba con locura a esa bruja. Sabía que su amor duraría para siempre. Sabía que para verdaderamente amarla, debía de saber como tocarla. Como hacerla explotar. Como volverla loca. Saborearla. Sentirla en su alma. Y el podía decir orgulloso, que verdaderamente había amado a una mujer. Que continuaba haciéndolo. Y que lo haría por toda la eternidad.

Ella se encontraba descansando sobre el. Sus manos en el pecho de su esposo y sobre estas, estaba su mentón. Su cabello caía enmarcando su bello rostro, que se veía un poco cansado, como el de el. Pero el solo la veía. La ligera curvatura de las comisuras de sus labios. La cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, al igual que la de su ceja. Los ojos mas brillosos que antes. Las sabanas alborotadas sobre sus cuerpos y los cojines dispersos por el suelo. La ventana sin cubrir y la luna iluminando la estancia.

Sirius levantó su mano y acarició el cabello de Hermione tratando de controlarlo un poco. Inútil.

Amaba cada espacio de su piel. De su ser. Era la persona mas inteligente que conocía. La mas gentil. La mas desinteresada. Y cada vez la amaba mas como mujer.

-Te amo- susurró con todo el amor posible. Lo había dicho decenas de veces, tal vez no tan a menudo como debería, pero esta vez, era mucho mas real. Simplemente era diferente y no le importaba explicárselo. Solo lo sentía. Se sentía el hombre mas afortunado por haber recibido su amor. Su cuerpo. Su corazón y su alma. Era un honor para el, que ella lo quisiera, que lo amara también. Sabía que a veces no se lo merecía, pero ella se mantenía a su lado.

-Yo también te amo- susurró de regreso, formando una sonrisa mas grande.

Sirius rió ligeramente, haciendo que su pecho se moviera, y por ende, que la castaña también lo hiciera.

-¿Qué?- susurró Hermione con una sonrisa pequeña y ladeando la cabeza de lado.

-Se como piensas Mione, lo se… pero hay veces que solo no te entiendo del todo- se sinceró. No es que no la entendiera, por que si lo hacía, es solo que a veces le costaba trabajo. Ella era mejor persona que el y el se excusaba diciendo que no entendía la grandeza de sus acciones.

-¿A eso de que soy un acertijo?- preguntó con suavidad, riendo un poco.

-Exactamente- sonrió el pelinegro mirándola con profundo amor. Ella, por otro lado, sonrió con una pizca de malicia.

-No te preocupes por eso, tenemos toda una vida para que lo intentes…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_19 de Enero 1980_

Hermione tenía ambas manos sobre su abdomen. Tenía casi dos meses de embarazo y no se podía sentir mas feliz. Sirius llevaba todo el día en casa de James, y ella había estado con Regulus, que le hizo compañía aunque fuera en silencio. Había anochecido hace unas horas y se encontraba en la sala. Dorea y Charlus habían salido en una misión de la orden y regresarían hasta el día siguiente. La castaña estaba sentada en la ventana que utilizaba con Sirius. Su esposo ya no le permitía subir a la azotea, pro miedo a que algo le pasara. Ahora, ella se conformaba con estar ahí. Regulus se había quedado dormido, desparramado en el sillón mas grande. Hermione levantó la mirada y la posó sobre las estrellas.

-Harry…- susurró. No quería que Reg se despertara- estoy embarazada, ¿puedes creerlo?... Yo aun no me la creo, no del todo… Sirius está emocionado y el se la cree mas que yo, estoy segura… ¿es extraño no?... yo solía ser tu mejor amiga, y ahora mi hijo tendrá tu edad…- soltó unas risitas- me los puedo imaginar… mi hijo, juntándose contigo y Ronald… ¡imagínate! Pobre… ¿sabes que?, si estuvieras aquí, te elegiría como padrino… simplemente es muy raro, ¿no?... en fin, esta es mi realidad ahora, aunque nunca se le quite lo extraño… puedo imaginar perfectamente, cuando tengan diecisiete y se gradúen de Hogwarts… vendrán y pasarán el verano aquí, y yo siempre te veré en mi mente con una cicatriz de rayo en la frente, aunque no la tengas… y ya no serás la misma persona que conocía… serás diferente… mas feliz, con tus padres… no conocerás la muerte como lo hacías… no tendrás pesadillas y no temerás que cualquier persona que te vea querrá matarte… y tu Ronald… - soltó una vez mas unas risitas, aun sobándose el abdomen- no creo que dejes de preguntarte por que los problemas los siguen… tendrás a dos mejores amigos merodeadores… creo que habrán mas problemas… no saben como los extraño y desearía que estén aquí… a mi lado… estoy segura que sus ocurrencias me ayudarían a encontrar las soluciones a los miles de problemas a los que me enfrento… se que me ayudarían a tener la respuesta a las preguntas de mi mente… ¿por qué se fueron?- preguntó con un susurro roto por la tristeza y la nostalgia, pero continuó- se que no quisieron dejarme sola, no intencionalmente al menos… es injusto, ¿no creen?... yo fui siempre la que estuvo entre los dos… yo era la que siempre los unía cuando se peleaban… no importaba lo ridículo, siempre traté de ayudarlos… y juntos, se fueron y me dejaron sola… los extraño… demasiado… me hacen mucha falta… amo a Sirius y amo a mi bebe… pero algo me falta sin ustedes… - no sabía en que momento había llegado, hasta que sintió lo pesado de su cuerpo a su lado.

Un gran perro negro miraba con ojos muy abiertos a la castaña que tenía semblante triste y una mano en su abdomen. Ella sonrió y el animal sacó la lengua mientras movía la cola de un lado a otro, alegre por verla mas feliz.

-Hola Canuto, ¿cómo está Harry?- preguntó Hermione mientras acariciaba el pelo del can.

Era un animal, por supuesto que ella no esperaba que le contestara.

Se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, y lo mucho que le comenzaban a pesar los ojos y el cuerpo, y se puso de pie, el perro no se le despegaba de su lado.

Hermione miró a su cuñado profundamente dormido y no tuvo el corazón para despertarlo. Transfiguró un pedazo de pergamino que estaba sobre la mesa de cristal de la entrada y la colocó sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, sonriendo con mucha ternura, como una madre lo haría.

-Vamos a dormir, Canuto…- dijo sonriéndole al perro que continuaba moviéndole la cola. Se comenzaron a dirigir a las escaleras, pero después de unos cuantos escalones, Hermione giró y miró con una sonrisa a las estrellas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_3 de Febrero 1980_

La túnica de Dumbledore se arrastraba por la nieve mientras caminaba junto a la profesora McGonagall. Se alcanzaba a ver la tela un poco mas obscura debido a la humedad. El profesor, normalmente no venía al pueblo de Hogsmeade, y menos cuando había un viaje escolar. Pero había roto su regla personal un par de veces. Por ejemplo, la entrevista de trabajo que había tenido con la ahora profesora Sybill Trelawney. Aunque ya todos sabían como había terminado eso. La habían llevado a cabo en una de las habitaciones de la taberna "Las Tres Escobas". Así nadie los escucharía.

Ahora se dirigía al mismo lugar. Necesitaba conversar con Minerva. La Orden del Fénix, al igual que el departamento de Aurores y el resto del ministerio, estaban consientes de que el final estaba cerca. No entendían como lo sabían o por que, si alguien les preguntaba. Solo sabían que faltaba todo para la batalla decisiva. La tensión estaba presente en todos ellos que estaban consientes de lo brutal que era la guerra. Un contraste muy drástico con la risa que se escuchaba de los estudiantes jugando con la nieve. Se actuaba con mas sigilo. Mas cuidado. Cualquier momento podía convertirse en el ultimo momento. No podían arriesgarse, no aun.

En su bolsillo, rozaba el pergamino que había recibido esa mañana. Un papel arrugado, cubierto de tinta en la mas pulcra letra. La señora Black, le anunciaba lo sucedido. Las correcciones al plan. Claro, no le había contado todo, ni siquiera a el. Y era mejor así. Por eso, ahora lo consultaría con su gran amiga, la profesora de transformaciones.

-¡Albus!, que bueno verte- saludó Madame Rosmerta en cuanto entraron al lugar, desde la tabla que separaba las bebidas alcohólicas de la clientela. La mujer se encontraba radiante y saludaba con mucha emoción al hombre que enrojecía ligeramente. Minerva apretó los labios en una fuerte línea y levantó una ceja pero no comentó nada.

-Rosmerta, encantado de verte, como siempre- sonrió el profesor besándole la mano a la bruja que se acababa de acercar.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?- cuestionó mirando a ambos profesores mientras colocaba las manos en su cadera.

-Si es tan amable- espetó con mas fuerza de a debida, la profesora McGonagall. Rosmerta elaboró una mueca y levantó la ceja, pero indicó a que la siguieran.

Atravesaron todo el lugar, repleto de estudiantes que no se detenían dos veces en sus profesores, y lleno de profesores que curioseaban el por qué , Dumbledore había salido del castillo.

Llegaron a una habitación sucia y desgastada. Había una chimenea, que se encendió con un movimiento de varita por parte de la dueña del lugar. Había un sillón frente al fuego y una silla de madera a cada lado. Ninguno se preocupó por explorar el resto de la habitación. Pasaron a sentarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado de nuevo?- preguntó Minerva a la guapa mujer. Si algo había pasado en su taberna, o en el pueblo, Madame Rosmerta lo sabía. Siempre tenía los mejores chismes del mundo mágico.

-No hay nada nuevo, Minerva… escuché el otro día a unos aurores que pasaron a tomar algo antes de regresar a los cuarteles…- su voz se perdió mientras una expresión de duda surcaba su rostro. Dumbledore y Minerva se miraron curiosos.

-Continúe- exigió la animaga.

-Hablaban acerca de lo cambiado que estaba el hijo de Crouch… ¿ya saben? ¿el Ravenclaw rubio, que siempre tenía cara de sociópata?

A pesar de que el comentario fue dicho con una sonrisa, ninguno de los profesores hizo mimo de sonreír.

-¿Barty? ¿Barty Coruch Jr.?- cuestionó dudosa la bruja mayor.

-El mismo… escuché que decían que desaparecía a veces. Que nadie sabe a donde va, ni siquiera su padre. Y que lo han visto espiando a altos miembros del Wizengamot o a funcionarios del ministerio. Dicen, que se está demasiado interesando en las medidas que está optando el ministerio para la protección contra el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.- terminó con un suspiro de satisfacción. Definitivamente que podía pasar un cotilleo de esos…

Ambos profesores meditaron un segundo lo que habían escuchado. Después de unos segundos, Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-Muchas gracias, Madame… ahora le pedimos, de la manera mas amable, el que nos deje solos por un momento… y que nadie nos moleste- habló Dumbledore con voz tranquila mientras guiaba a la mujer hacia la puerta. Rosmerta se veía reacia a irse pero cedió después de unos segundo. Al profesor cerró la puerta detrás de ella y colocó un conjuro para que no sean escuchados… estaba seguro de que lo intentaría, al menos una vez.

-¿Realmente lo crees, Albus?- preguntó Minerva que continuaba sentada.

-No lo se Minerva, no lo se… el joven es un mago brillante… solo espero que tome el camino adecuado- se sentó pesadamente. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó el pergamino que recibió.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó viendo como Dumbledore lo leía una vez mas- ¿Albus?

-Esta mañana, la señora Black me ha mandado una carta, explicándome… ciertos detalles.

-¿Detalles?

-El plan Minerva… Hermione tenía un plan. Un plan para salvar a los Potter.

-¿De la profecía?- preguntó con un semblante mas triste. Lily y James eran unos de los mejores estudiantes que tuvieron jamás, además de que ella siempre intuyó que terminarían juntos.

-Así es… Minerva, hay cosas que no te he contado… que me informó Hermione, cosas de su pasado. Y lleva solucionando, por así decirlo, el problema…

-¿Y cuales son los cambios? ¿qué ha pasado?

-El matrimonio Black espera a su primogénito.

Minerva abrió la boca con emoción. Eso era excelente noticia.

-Nunca creí ver al señor Black ser padre- sonrió diciéndolo sin querer.

-Ni yo Minerva… pero a pesar de ser una noticia de felicidad, esta el problema de que los planes se modifican.- ambos se quedaron un tiempo. Cada uno en sus pensamientos. El ambiente era frío a pesar de que se encontraban frente a una chimenea. Dumbledore alcanzó a escuchar el chillido de una rata que corría por la pared.

-Debo decirle a Rosmerta que tiene una plaga..

-No entiendo algo, Albus…

-Ratas… hay ratas aquí- dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

-Me refiero al plan- dijo un poco molesta.

-¡Oh!, claro. El plan consistía en que, cuando Lily de a luz, se llevara a cabo una misión. Entre mas rápido se destruya mejor.

-¿Se destruya que?- preguntó dudosa

-Eso no es lo importante… ya tenía arreglado todo. El orden, el control, la fecha la hora, todo… pero tendrán que retrasar el plan, y esperar a que nazca su hijo.

-¿Y cuando nace?

-Según Pomona, lo esperan a principios de Septiembre.

-Pero,… eso es tan solo un mes después del nacimiento del hijo de los Potter y los Longbottom… ¿qué es lo que le preocupa a la señora Black?

-Eso Minerva… es lo que yo me estoy preguntando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_4 de Febrero 1980_

Debía de decírselo. ¡Oh, estaría tan feliz con el! El, se lo diría. Le diría todo… no aguantaba a emoción dentro de el. El se lo diría. ¡Merlín, el se lo diría! Ningún otro de sus secuaces sería capaz de obtener esta información. Solo el. Nada mas que el. Y el se lo diría. Ya se imaginaba… obtendría un respeto superior al de todos. Un lugar respetable. De admiración. Y por fin, alguien desearía se como el. ¡Ser el!. Su sonrisa se extendía mientras caminaba. Sus pasos se enterraban bajo la nieve, humedeciendo sus zapatos. Pero no le importaba. Sus manos se entrelazaban frenéticamente a la altura de su pecho. Su sonrisa se torcía y parecía una mueca, mas que una sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban inyectados con odio, venganza y cinismo. ¡El se lo diría!. Los haría pagar. Pagar por todo. Ya verán… su fama y su popularidad no podrán salvarlos. Están malditos. Están malditos. ¡Y malditos por el! ¡El sería el responsable!

Tantos años bajo su sombra. Tantos años siendo… el otro. Tantos años acumulando el odio hacia ellos. Cualquier diría: "pero son tus amigos". ¡Bah! ¿Amigos? ¿Ellos… amigos? Ellos solo se preocupaba por ellos mismos. Si, tal vez ayudaron a Lupin… pero ¡por favor! Solo un ingenuo creería que su un acto de corazón, bondadoso y sin busca de premiaciones. Solo un ingenuo. Obviamente, el lo había hecho con todo su corazón y cariño que tenía por el maldito hombre lobo, el si… el siempre, el lo hizo con intenciones puras. Pero ellos no… no, no, no. Ellos solo querían satisfacción personal. El poder de alardear. Siempre les gustó presumir. Pues su tiro les salió por la culata, ya que no le pudieron decir a nadie. Estúpidos. Y ellos que decían que no le contaban a nadie para proteger a Remus. ¡Solo el no dijo nada para proteger a Remus! Ellos no dijeron nada, para no meterse en mas problemas de los que ya tenían! ¿Qué no vieron lo traicionero que era Sirius Black, cuando le dijo a Snape? ¿No vieron que la sangre Black hierve bajo sus venas? ¿qué es un maldito y no le importa nadie mas que su orgullo? ¡Por eso le dijo a Snape! Solo por eso… nadie lo entendió a el. El, que siempre velaba por el bienestar de sus amigos…

Ellos fueron los que ocasionaron esto, ¡Ellos!. No el… no, el solamente era un victima de los merodeadores. Una pobre victima. Una que sufrió por años los vestigios que dejaban los que se creían reyes del castillo.

Ellos fueron los que buscaron su destino. Pero… el sabía. El sabía que esto les enseñaría una lección. ¡Después de todo lo que le hicieron, el sigue velando por su bienestar! Esto, los haría entender de que no controlan el mundo. Esto los hará abrir los ojos. Será conocido como el doctor merodeador. El único capaz de remendar lo roto que estaban esos tres por dentro. Lo podridas que estaban sus almas. Lo vacíos que estaban sus corazones. El sería el héroe. Les abriría los ojos con esa sangre sucia. Lo alabarán. Lo roles se invertirán. El lo sabía. El le diría. ¡El!. El y nadie mas. Su risa se volvió macabra mientras se acercaba a la mansión. Esto, iba a ser grande. Ya podía imaginar la cara de estupefactos de todos los que estaban presentes. Todos lo mirarían y se arrepentirían por haberlo sobre visto. Por no darle un poco mas de tiempo. Por no darle una oportunidad. Pero ahora les enseñaría… a todos. ¡El le enseñaría a todos! El sería el héroe de la historia. El y nadie mas.

La reja crujió cuando Peter la empujó. El viento se arremolinaba a su lado y lanzaba por los aires a su túnica, pero el no detuvo su entrelazamiento nervioso de manos. Estaba tan cerca. Cruzó con un paso un poco mas veloz, el jardín que estaba seco y desgastado.

En cuanto entró a la habitación, pudo escuchar el murmullo de gente platicando. Era perfecto. Ya estaban aquí. Sería el alma de la fiesta. Todo estaba bajo la obscuridad. Había poca luz. Lo único que alumbraba la mansión, eran las velas que estaban encendidas, y ya estaban por agotarse. La luz de la luna atravesaba las ventanas, pero aun así no era lo suficiente.

Sin poder evitarlo, el miedo lo invadió un poco. Subía las escaleras paso a paso. Con calma. Toda la confianza que había construido se comenzaba a caer. Se rompía como un castillo de naipes con la mínima ráfaga de viento. Un pequeño castillo de arena que era derrumbado por una pequeña ola. Respiró hondo varias veces. Era necesario. Era por el bien mayor. Si… el bien mayor. El no importaba en esto. Era solamente por un bien superior.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, se encontró con la escena que siempre observaba cuando había reunión. Una mesa larga, rodeada por los mas altos funcionarios y lugartenientes de _El_. Y el… el estaba en la cabecera sonriendo. Su mano derecha apresaba a su varita y la izquierda estaba escondida bajo la mesa. Seguramente estaba acariciando la cabeza de esa horripilante serpiente, que Peter tanto odiaba.

-¡Colagusano!- su voz de serpiente lo hizo pegar un respingo. – que alegría que decidieras unírtenos.

-Mi-mi señor- habló con adoración, aun entrelazando frenéticamente sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca que combinaba el terror con la emoción.

-¡¿Y tienes algo atrayente que relatar, o piensas quedarte parado ahí como un idiota?!- gritó con voz aguda Bellatrix. Varios se reían del comentario, pero esto solo enfureció al ya nervioso animago.

-Bella… deja que hable Colagusano- calmó Voldemort a la bruja a su lado. Ella obedeció con devoción. – ahora si… ¿algo interesante por contar?

Peter solamente sonrió con malicia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

HOLA! QUERÍA DECIRLES QUE LA PARTE ENTRE SIRIUS Y HERMIONE EL 2 DE ENERO ESTA INSPIRADO EN LAS SIGS. CANCIONES;

HOY EN UN BUEN DIA – RIO ROMA

WHEN A MAN LOVES A WOMAN – BRYAN ADAMS

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y PARA LOS QUE PENSABAN QUE PETER NO HABÍA SALIDO EN UN RATO… BUENO, PUES AHÍ LO TIENEN JAJA.

COMENTEN!


	45. Chapter 45

_20 de febrero 1980_

Sirius y James se encontraban riendo de algo que había dicho el segundo joven. Se encontraban en la casa que compartía el matrimonio Potter, específicamente en la sala. Lily simplemente sonreía desde una mesa al fondo de la habitación, mientras pegaba una foto en el álbum que le había regalado a James. Una fotografía que habían tomado el día anterior. Era una foto de ambos, sentados en el sillón. Sirius les hizo favor de tomarla. Salían abrazados. Ella con las manos en su ahora muy notable abdomen y James tenía una mano también, sobre una de ella. Le daba un beso en la mejilla y después giraba riendo. Estaba hermosa la fotografía. Bajo esta, escribió con su pulcra letra "cuatro meses con Harry".

-Lily- llamó Sirius, que estaba viendo lo que hacía. James dejó de reír y volteó extrañado a ver a su mejor amigo- ¿has pensado… que pasaría si Harry es niña?

James y Lily pusieron los ojos en blanco. ¡Por supuesto que no lo habían pensado!. Hermione siempre habló de Harry. Harry esto, Harry lo otro. Nunca les cruzó la mente.

-Será Harry, Canuto, ya verás- tranquilizaba James aunque el susto seguía en sus ojos. Le daba palmadas en el hombro del pelinegro que no tenía lentes, como lamentando que el joven no tuviera la razón.

-Oh vamos… ¿qué nombre le pondrían? ¡debe de haber un nombre de niña que les guste!- cuestionó divertido.

-No lo hemos pensado, Sirius. – dijo Lily mientras cerraba el álbum y caminaba hacia donde estaban ellos y se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente.

-¿Qué nombre te gustaría? El que sea…- preguntó Sirius, insistiendo.- ¿Petunia?

-No lo sabemos Sirius- dijo James, salvando a su esposa de gritarle a su mejor amigo, por proponer nombrar a _Harry_ con el nombre de su hermana.- ¿Tu como le pondrás a tu hijo?

-No lo se, Mione lleva poco de embarazada… deja que pasen unos meses. Además, ustedes no tuvieron que pensar en un nombre, ella se los dijo- razonó.

-Discúlpame Sirius, pero siempre le quisimos poner Harry a nuestro hijo.- comentó Lily cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado, olvidando la mención de Tuney.

-¿Saben que?- dijo mientras ponía sus codos sobre sus piernas, y se inclinaba hacia delante. Entrecerró los ojos, que se alcanzaban a ver por entre unos mechones de cabello negro. Habló muy seriamente. - creo que mejor le deben de poner Bambi.

James y Lily, al mismo tiempo le mandaron un cojín directo a la cara. Sirius, como ágil jugador de Quidditch, esquivó ambos mientras soltaba una risotada parecida a un ladrido. Conocía acerca de Bambi, ya que una vez había escuchado a Remus mascullar el nombre cuando se molestó con James. Como buen merodeador, se puso a investigar durante un verano, para desgracia de su madre. Nunca le dijo el nombre a su mejor amigo, simplemente esperó por un momento adecuado para molestarlo. Este era ese esperado momento. Uno de los pocos acontecimientos donde fue paciente.

-Cállate Canuto- rió James. Obviamente, también se le había hecho divertido el comentario. Así le decía Remus cuando se molestaba con el en Hogwarts, casi siempre después de una luna llena, o a veces antes. "Bien hecho, Bambi" y el respondía siempre con un empujón o una despeinada de cabello. Solo por ese hecho, no se le lanzó a ese perro pulgoso. No le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo que Black lo escuchara. Maldito oído desarrollado de canino.

-¡O vamos! ¡Sería genial! En las navidades, vendremos Mione y mi hijo, y nos encontraremos con el pequeño Bambi y ¡Rudolf!

Ante lo dicho, el se comenzó a carcajear como ladrido una vez mas, y esta vez, Lily lo siguió, dejando a un muy ofendido James, que los miraba indignado.

-¡No soy un reno! Pulgoso, perro callejero- masculló entre dientes, aumentando la risa de Sirius.- soy un ciervo…. ¡ciervo!.

-¡Cornamenta, acéptalo! Te ponemos una nariz roja y ¡ya esta! Eres la caricatura muggle viviente, y Harry vivirá fascinado el resto de su vida.

Sin mas que repelar, James no pudo evitar mas que reír también.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_28 de febrero 1980_

Hermione sonreía al ver a su cuñado concentrarse profundamente en el contenido de un texto que tenía en sus manos. Se encontraba sentada en su sillón habitual bajo la ventana. Sus manos estaban sobre su aun plano abdomen y le daba unos pequeños masajes. Llevaba tres meses de embarazo. No podía estar mas feliz. Realmente no podía.

Los dos primeros meses habían sido tranquilos. Gracias Merlín no tuvo nada de vomito, como Lily. ¡Si que se había salvado!. Odiaba vomitar. Ya todos sabían que había tenido nauseas, eso no se negaba. Muchos fueron testigos de eso, y de sus fuertes mareos, que se mesclaron con el vértigo. Los antojos, fueron mínimos. Mas bien, no le daba mucha hambre, pero por insistencia de Sirius, y aquí presente Regulus, comía lo doble. Para ella y el bebe, según su esposo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves, Herms?- preguntó Regulus con una sonrisa mientras bajaba el libro y lo dejaba en su regazo.

-¿Eh?- cuestionó saliendo de su ensimismo y mirando a los ojos grises frente a ella- no, nada… estaba pensando.

-¿En que exactamente?- el pelinegro se inclinó para acercarse mas a ella. Hermione no pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces. En ese momento, Reg resembló mucho a su amigo hombre lobo. Se estaban juntando demasiado.

-Mi embarazo- dijo sonriendo mientras veía a sus manos, aun en su abdomen.

-Oh.. ya veo- dijo un poco incomodo el pelinegro. Mordió su labio inferior y desvió su mirada mientras levantaba sus cejas. Hermione rió divertida.

-¿Te molesta que esté embarazada, Reg?- preguntó Hermione incrédula. Regulus se puso ligeramente rojo, mientras comenzaba a negar con la cabeza y levantaba ambas manos frente a el, imitando el movimiento de la cabeza.

-¡No! Claro que no, para nada… es raro. Pensar que voy a ser tío, nada mas… tu y Sirius, ya sabes… raro, no se.

-Oh… esta bien- repitió ella con el mismo tono que había utilizado. Después sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros. Sus miradas cómplices estaban conectadas. Su relación era distinta. Diferente a cualquier amistad que ella había entablado con los de este tiempo. No mejor, simplemente diferente. Habían pasado por incomparables aventuras que nadie tenía conocimiento de, y que así se quedaría. Por sanidad de los demás. Se conocieron por el destino, pero fueron amigos por el elección. Ser familia, aunque también parte del juego del destino, lo eligieron así. Hermione sentía a Regulus como un hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo, además de ser su cuñado. Por su lado, Regulus pensaba en Hermione como una amiga y su cuñada, además de que había veces en que la sentía como una madre. Una mujer, que lo quería sin interés. Que lo trataba con cariño genuino, sin necesidad de engañar a nadie durante una fiesta o frente a gente importante, según su madre. Alguien que de momentos, lo cuidaba con amor maternal. Era extraño, puesto que era solo dos años mas grande que el. Pero aun así, parecía ser como si su cariño fuera capaz de extenderse a grande longitudes, y alcanzaba a todos. Sin importar. Hombres lobos, merodeadores, miembros de familia pura, renegados, nacidos de muggles, Slytherins. No importaba.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó una voz desde la puerta de la biblioteca, sacando a los dos de sus pensamientos. Giraron para ver quien era y una sonrisa se extendió en sus rostros.

-¡Remus!- exclamaron ambos con emoción al joven de cabello castaño claro casi rubio y cicatrices en el rostro. Fue como si lo hubieran llamado. Ambos habían pensado en el hace unos momentos.

-Reg, ¿cómo estas?- el aludido sonrió y asintió a modo de respuesta y mascullando un "excelente, gracias por preguntar". O eso entendió la castaña- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Mione?- preguntó caminando hacia la embarazada, para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Engordo por día- dijo riendo- temo que Sirius tenga razón, y termine rodando.

Ninguno de los dos muchachos entendieron lo dicho. Se miraron desconcertados y optaron por encogerse de hombros mientras una tímida sonrisa se reflejaba en sus caras.

-Seguirás siendo bella, Herms, no te preocupas- dijo Regulus palmeando la rodilla de la castaña.

Ambos jóvenes estaban ahora sentados en una silla cada uno, enfrentando a la señora Black.

-¿De donde vienes Remus?- preguntó Hermione después de agradecerle a su cuñado por el cumplido y ponerse roja.

-Vengo de ver a James… se encuentra algo solo, ¿sabes?- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica- ama a Lily con todo su corazón, pero extraña ver a mas gente que no sea Sirius, tu o yo.

Hermione sonrió igual que el, obviamente no ofendida por lo dicho. Sabía que tenía razón. Llevaba ahí poco tiempo, pero era un cambio radical el que sufrieron de manera repentina. Dejaron todo atrás. Su trabajo, su casa, sus amigos, sus compromisos. Todo. Debían de adaptarse y sabía que sería difícil. Además, de que James era un alma libre. Lo habían visto. Remus, lo presenció al sentir la presión que sufría el hombre lobo encerrado en la casa de los gritos, así que decidió ir en contra de todas las reglas posibles, para sacarlo de ahí, hacerle compañía y dejarlo divertirse un rato al aire libre. Era salvaje. Un merodeador. Hermione, lo había visto en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí. Y tal vez no lo veía claramente, pero podía percibir un poco de eso en su hijo. Harry… no sabía como explicarlo. Harry nunca fue una persona completamente libre. Pero sabía que siempre añoró eso. Todo iba a cambiar en poco tiempo. Ya faltaba poco.

-Bueno, esperemos que todo termine pronto y regresen las cosas a ser como antes- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

-Si… eso esperamos- susurró Remus bajando la mirada. Un incomodo silencio se formó entre ellos, que solamente duró por pocos minutos, hasta que el hombre lobo lo rompió- ¿cómo crees que terminará todo?

Hermione y Regulus levantaron su mirada y la posaron sobre los ojos dorados del licántropo. El ambiente de repente se puso tenso y frío. Casi se podía escuchar el latir de sus corazones. El tema, era uno del que ella no quería hablar. Apretó sus labios en una fuerte línea, claramente incomoda. Su espalda se puso un poco mas derecha y frunció levemente las cejas. Sus manos se encontraron y comenzaron a jugar entre ellas, nerviosas.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Regulus, aunque había escuchado perfectamente. Simplemente no quería pensar en el final. No podían pensar en el final.

-¿Cómo crees que termine todo?... ¿será mañana? ¿en un año? ¿dos?... ¿nunca? ¿una gran batalla? ¿una pequeña lucha contra _el_?

-No lo se- aceptó Hermione sintiendo la presión de las miradas.

-Pero debes de tener una idea- presionó Remus mientras extendía un brazo hacía ella tratando de hacerla entender.

-¿Realmente quieres saber como termina todo?- preguntó Hermione confundida y molesta a la vez, frunciendo las cejas un poco mas. Sus manos ya habían dejado de jugar y estaban en las orillas de los antebrazos.

Remus se quedó callado. Se puso recto y miró a Hermione con un semblante inexpresivo. Ella ya había decidido que no quería saber el final, por que ¿cómo podía ser un final feliz? Esto era la guerra, y no importa quien gane, siempre será triste. Estarán rodeados por muerte y destrucción. ¿realmente quiere saber? Hermione tenía una idea de cómo terminaría todo, era parte de su plan. Pero, ¿decirles? ¿crearles una imagen que puede o no proyectarse? No.

-Si te dijera como termina todo… - se puso de pie y paso por entre las sillas de los muchachos que la siguieron con la mirada, dándoles la espalda mientras hablaba. Los cuerpos de los magos estaban ligeramente torcidos para poder ver a la bruja, que mantenía su espalda dirigida a ellos. Podían ver que su cabeza estaba altiva y que sus hombros estaban tensos. Pudieron ver como inhaló con profundidad. La castaña paró de caminar y giró para enfrentarlos.- Si te dijera como termina todo… ¿aun lucharías?...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_6 de Marzo 1980_

Sirius y Hermione se encontraban sentados sobre el edredón de la cama. Sus espaldas en contacto con los miles de cojines que Dorea había puesto para decorar su aposento matrimonial. Era la tarde, el sol a punto de bajar. Cinco o seis, pero no era lo importante. Estaban celebrando su primer año de casados. De una manera solitaria. No importaba. No había mucho que celebrar, de todos modos. Su mejor amigo no estaba con el. Estaba con su esposa embarazada escondiéndose de un mago estúpido que se creía superior a todos. Lunático estaba en su nuevo trabajo en el departamento de control y cuidado de criaturas mágicas en el ministerio. Los dos matrimonios Prewett se encontraban en una misión de los aurores y no regresarían hasta en un par de días; y los Longbottom no abandonaban su hogar por ninguna circunstancia, además de que Alice no se estaba sintiendo del todo bien con el embarazo y estaba en cama. Los Weasley celebraban el nacimiento de Ron, que llevaba a penas cinco días de nacido, y los Potter… bueno, no sería una gran fiesta, ¿o si?.

En fin, no les importaba. Ellos eran todo lo que necesitan.

-¿Un año, puedes creerlo?- preguntó Sirius mientras se recostaba un poco mas en la cama y su rostro quedaba sobre el pecho izquierdo de Hermione. La castaña comenzó a masajear su cabello con cariño. Sirius tomó la otra mano de su esposa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Trazaba con delicadeza las cicatrices que la cubrían.

-Un año… tanto ha pasado en un año ¿no crees?- rió la castaña.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ambos sabía lo mucho que había pasado en ese año. Las fiestas y celebraciones. El llanto. La distancia. La reunión y el embarazo. Todo en un corto periodo de trescientos sesenta y cinco días. No uno mas, no uno menos. Pero estaban cargados de sentimientos. Hermione sonrió. Seguramente, en esta situación, Ronald comentaría algo parecido a la imposibilidad de tener tantos sentimientos, puesto que uno explotaría. Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos y mejor se concentró en lo que estaba pasando en su presente.

-Te amo Sirius- dijo de pronto Hermione. Sintió la enorme necesidad de pronunciar las palabras. Algo que su corazón le indicaba. Le pedía… no, mas bien le suplicaba que se lo dijera ahora. No lo entendía pero aun así lo dijo.

-Yo también te amo, Mione.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_20 de Marzo 1980_

Por fuera, la gente no veía nada. Era un lote vacío. La hierba había crecido de mas, y parecía que el terreno era inhabitable. No podían apreciar la acogedora casa, donde residía el matrimonio Potter. No escuchaban nada. Todo era calma en la calle de la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric. Y agradecían eso. Agradecían no escuchar lo que sucedía dentro de las paredes. El señor y la señora Potter, que llevaban casi dos años de matrimonio, eran la pareja perfecta, o eso dirían los que los conocen. A pesar de haberse odiado durante sus años de escuela, terminaron juntos. El uno para el otro. Todo era amor. Risas. Diversión. A pesar de haber momentos turbios y desesperados, lograban mantenerse unidos. El matrimonio que muchos magos y brujas desearían tener, de eso estaban seguros. A veces, alardeaban de que, al superar los desacuerdos que tenían en Hogwarts, habían llegado a el punto, donde si discutían, podía ser de manera civilizada. Sin gritos. Como los adultos que ya eran. O eso decían.

-¡James Potter, no vamos a ir y punto!- gritaba Lily enfurruñada. Al decir estas palabras, su pie pegó el piso, sobresaltando a su esposo. Una de sus manos descansaban en su abdomen.

-¡Lily! ¡No va a pasar nada! Será solo la casa de mis padres- trató de razonar el pelinegro.

-¡Seguramente es lo mismo que pensará ya-sabes-quien!- exclamó poniéndose roja del coraje.

Llevaban varios minutos discutiendo el tema y cada vez, se alteraban mas.

-¡Por favor Lily! ¿cómo se va a enterar?- preguntó el de anteojos cruzándose de brazos. Su tono, aunque fuerte, denotaba frustración e incredulidad.

-¡No podemos arriesgarnos, James! ¡entiende!- Lily dio un paso hacia el hombre pero se detuvo y mejor se dedicó a mirarlo con unos ojos asesinos.

-¡Lily, algún día tenemos que salir de aquí! No podemos vivir toda la eternidad en estas cuatro paredes- exclamó mientras giraba sobre su eje con los brazos extendidos para señalar el panorama que los rodeaban. Su cárcel privada, como le decía Sirius.

-¡Es exactamente lo que haremos si significa que tendremos una larga vida con nuestro hijo!- exclamó enojadísima.

-Hay Lily, reacciona… ¡algún día tendrá que ir a Hogwarts! Y ahí estará expuesto mucho mas que en esta casa- espetó James con rabia brillando en sus ojos.

-¡Irá a Hogwarts dentro de once años, James! ¡once! Once años no es una eternidad, además de que estará a salvo dentro del castillo.- su ceja comenzaba a moverse en una manera extraña, como un tic, que jamás había tenido.

-¡Lily! ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Mione? ¡Ni un año! ¡ni uno estuvo Harry a salvo dentro del maldito castillo!- apuntó el de anteojos con voz muy alta.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme en ese tono, Potter! ¡Hogwarts fue tu hogar por siete años y lo será también para Harry!- masculló entre dientes la pelirroja, mientras que ponía ambos brazos a su lado, y formaba puños con sus manos.

-¡Que sea su hogar o no, no implica que esté a salvo ahí dentro!

-¡Por favor! ¡no me vengas con eso!- lanzó sus manos en el aire incrédula por las palabras de su esposo.

-¡Eso dices por que no tienes una mejor respuesta! ¡sabes que tengo razón!- la voz de James, era como la de una persona que sabía todo. Por un momento, se sintió alumno de Ravenclaw.

-¡Baja ese tono James Potter, o verás de que es capaz Lily Evans!- lo señaló directamente al pecho y entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Lily Potter, por favor! ¡y creo que vi suficiente durante seis años y medio!- James puso sus manos en su cadera y meneó la cabeza para indicarle que sus palabras no lo asustaban en lo mas mínimo.

-¡Oh lo que tengo planeado no es nada comparado con todos esos años juntos!-Lily espetó mientras reía enojada. James se asustó ligeramente y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero no tranquilizó su enojo.

-¡No me importa! ¡creo que puedo soportarlo!- la voz de James sonó un poco quebrada, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar.  
-Oh claro, ¡el gran James Potter! Se me olvidaba.

-¡No me hables así Lily!

-¡Tu empezaste!- habló lentamente pero con mucha amenaza en su voz.

-¡No es cierto! ¡tu empezaste!

-¡Empezaste tu cuando te dije que no quería, y que no íbamos a ir!

-¡Lily! No pasará nada, ¡podemos ir!- James levantó sus brazos y después los bajó. Abrió sus manos, como si sostuviera dos Bluddgers, y las puso a la altura de su pecho, tratando de razonar con Lily.

-¡¿Y arriesgar la protección de tu familia?!

-¡No ofrecería ir si supiera que te pondría a ti o Harry en peligro!

-¡Pero aun así nos ponemos en riesgo!

-¡Claro que no! Estarán todos y podremos salir si algo sucede.

-¡Ahora aceptas que puede suceder algo! ¿y aun así quieres que vaya?

-¡Lily por favor! ¡se razonable! ¡solo serán una horas, no sucederá nada! ¡solo digo que si algo sucediera, tendremos oportunidad de salir! ¿A que le tienes miedo?

-¡A perderte, James! ¡A perder a Harry!- James se quedó en silencio al ver a su roja esposa derramar un par de lagrimas. Su enojo de repente se fue.

-Oh Lily- susurró mientras cruzaba la habitación y enredaba a la bruja entre sus brazos. Al principio, Lily luchó por liberarse pero después se calmó y se dejó abrazar. Estaba cansada de pelear. Ya no quería discutir.

-Lo siento, por favor perdóname- susurraba James al oído de Lily mientras acariciaba con ternura su cabello. Se maldecía interiormente por haber sido un imbécil con su esposa embarazada. _Bravo James… solo tu haces esto… brillante._

-No James, perdóname… no debí de hablarte así- susurraba Lily en el pecho del antiguo capitán de Quidditch. Su voz sonaba chistosa debido al llanto, y las palabras se distorsionaban por rebotar contra el abdomen de su esposo.

-No Lily, es mi culpa… te presioné cuando debí de darte la razón- completó en un susurro.

-¿Debiste?- preguntó separándose ligeramente del abrazo. James se relajó al ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eh.. si.. este… tu sabes… cuando.. e… yo- tartamudeó James sin saber que decirle. El sabía el por qué había dicho eso pero era mejor que su esposa no supiera. Tantos años de conocerla, sabía que era mejor darle la razón o la mujer encontraba la manera de hacer a James, ponerse de acuerdo con lo que sea que ella dijera. Como ahora, ya que lo pensaba bien. Con ver lo afligida que estaba, cedió sin pensar en mas. Sonrió a la bruja guardándose sus pensamientos.

-No importa, iremos- comentó la pelirroja separándose para limpiar su rostro con el reverso de sus manos. El color rojo ya se estaba disipando.

-Lily, por favor… no iremos, tienes razón, es mejor quedarnos.

-James, no seas tonto, iremos… es la casa de tus padres, nada malo va a suceder.

-Pero-

-Iremos Potter. Fin de la discusión- espetó muy sonriente Lily mientras caminaba rumbo a las escaleras, con ambas manos en su ya prominente abdomen.

…En fin… eso decían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_20 de Marzo 1980_

_Biblioteca mansión Potter._

Ambos se miraban. Estaban serios. Habían discutido y eso no era bueno. Ella estaba embarazada, y su hermano lo mataría si la bruja tenía un colapso. La mujer terminaba de tomar el té que el le había invocado como señal de buena fe. Sus respiraciones ya estaban calmadas. La luz de las velas alumbraban la obscura habitación. Ambos pensaban un poco al parecido del lugar con la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Sus respiraciones ya estaban controladas y lo rojo de sus rostros ya había desaparecido. Habían estado discutiendo del plan que tenía Hermione en secreto. Esa estrategia de la que dependía el futuro del mundo mágico, y que aun así se negaba a contar. Le cuestionaba muchas cosas. Si tenía relación con algo de su pasado y si era por eso que no quería contar. Ella simplemente explotó con la pregunta, según Regulus fue debido a las hormonas del embarazo, y después, comenzaron a discutir de cosas sin sentido que no era de incumbencia para ninguno de los dos. En fin, después de unos acalorados minutos, y con un tema demasiado alejado del mentado plan, dejaron de discutir. Regulus al menos, dejó de hablar cuando vio que Hermione inhalaba mas aire para poder decir lo que quería decir. Ella, siguió su ejemplo, estando muy cansada para seguir hablando.

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione bajando la taza de te en la mesa. Regulus observó las figuras que habían dejado las hierbas al fondo de la cerámica y después conectó su mirada con la de ella.

-Yo lo siento… no debí de tratar de sacarte la información…

-Yo lamento haber estado tan a la defensiva- sonrió de lado a modo de disculpa.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo… el embarazo- espetó el pelinegro con burla en la voz y en su rostro.

-¡No es el embarazo Black!- se defendió una sonriente Hermione- simplemente así soy…

-Aja… - aseguró irónico el menor de los Black, pero ya no dijo nada.

-Se que nadie entiende el por que me guardo el plan…

-Creo que el que mas quiere saber es James.

-James, si… - rió nerviosa Hermione. Había enfrentado a Hermione cada que iba a visitarlo, por lo que sus visitas fueron haciéndose menos cada vez. Sirius le dijo que en una de sus visitas, Lily reprendió a su esposo diciendo que había asustado a la única mujer que podía ir a hacerle compañía. No supo como terminó el regaño.

-Pero entenderá… algún día tendrás que decirnos- comentó Regulus, recargándose en su silla. Hermione se movió incómoda en su usual sillón.

-Y temo que el día se acerca mas rápido de lo que quisiera- susurró Hermione asustada. Regulus hizo una mueca y asintió.

Todos sabían que el final estaba cerca. Los ataques de los Mortifagos eran cada vez mas frecuentes. Aumentaban el numero de magos y brujas que se sumaban a las filas de Lord Voldemort. Ya eran cientos de Mortifagos. Era imposible luchar contra tantos. Habían mucho menos aurores. Voldemort lo sabía. Estaba feliz por eso. El ministerio no podía contra el. Las muertes habían aumentado, y era desesperante. Un día, veías a tu vecino y al día siguiente… bueno, ya no lo ibas a ver jamás.

-¿Qué tan rápido?- cuestionó con un semblante sombrío.

-Demasiado- concluyó Hermione- no estoy segura… pero será pronto, seguramente después de que nazca nuestro hijo- mencionó mientras sobaba su ligero bulto abdominal.

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntó sorprendido. Hermione pudo ver el terror surcar el rostro impasible de Black.

-Me temo que si… no podemos, debemos de evitar que Voldemort siga con vida para el año de mil novecientos ochenta y uno.

-¿Qué pasa en ese año?

Hermione se encontró de repente incomoda por el giro de la conversación. Pero sabía que podía confiar en Regulus. Después de todo, el plan dependería en parte de el.

-El asesinato de Lily y James, al igual que de muchos en la orden… sin mencionar a todos aquellos que desconocemos que mueren por... _El_.

-Entiendo.. pero Herms, perdona por insistir… ¿pero, realmente no puedes decirme nada del plan?- Regulus miró suplicante a la bruja frente a el.

-Aun no, Reg, lo siento… debo hablarlo con Dumbledore, planearlo bien… tener planteado todos los posibles panoramas… nada puede salir mal… solo puedo decirte una cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Necesitaré tu ayuda… en el plan, digo- aclaró Hermione con rapidez. Se podía ver que estaba deseosa por concluir la conversación.

-Dime… lo que sea Herms, dime y te ayudaré.

-Voy a necesitar que durante el final… estés a mi lado todo el tiempo… serás vital para que el mundo mágico conozca tiempos de paz… tu y James, todo dependerá de ustedes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

21 de Marzo 1980

Estaban casi todos presentes en la sala de los Potter. James y Lily fueron los primeros en llegar. La segunda estaba asustadiza y nerviosa. James mantenía sus brazos a su alrededor para calmarla, pero no era muy efectivo. Estaban sentados en el sillón mas grande de la habitación. A su lado, Alice y Frank estaban en una situación similar, la castaña un poco mas calmada. En el sillón que estaba bajo la ventana, estaban sus usuales ocupantes, tomados de las manos. Hermione tenía una taza de té, que contenía una de sus muchas pociones. Marlene estaba en otro sillón, sentada junto a Gideon. Dorcas, para sorpresa de todos, estaba muy abrazada de Fabian. La pelinegra tenía una horrenda cicatriz en su cuello, producto de su ultima misión. Regalo especial de Antonin Dolohov. Esperaba regresarle el detalle algún día. Arthur estaba sentado en una de las sillas individuales. Molly estaba en casa cuidando a todos los pequeños Weasley. Robert y Charis estaban en la habitación también. No mantenían ningún contacto físico, puesto que estaban sentados en sillas separadas, pero aun así, muy cerca. También habían invitado a la viuda de Edgar Bones, Hestia. La mujer ahora cuidaba a la recién nacida de su cuñada, asesinada poco después de dar a luz, junto con su esposo. Hermione se había sobresaltado al entender las relaciones familiares de la familia Bones. La niña que cuidaba ahora, es la que en un futuro sería su compañera, Susan Bones. También entendió, que Amelia Bones era la hermana del fallecido. La mujer que procesó a Harry antes del quinto año. Moody estaba recargado en la pared detrás, con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho. Regulus y Remus estaban recargados en la pared, con un semblante inexpresivo, junto al matrimonio Black. Miembros de la orden, como Sturgis Podmore y Deddalus Diggle habían sido invitados también. Dorea estaba sentada en el sillón solitario de la sala y su esposo, Charlus, estaba parado junto a la llameante chimenea.

Esta reunión había sido convocada para analizar la situación de la guerra. Hablarían un poco de las tácticas que se estaban llevando a cabo en la Orden del Fénix para rastrear los movimientos de los Mortifagos, y las estrategias por parte del departamento de los aurores para combatirlos. Todo había sido afectado, cuando fueron informados de que esa misma mañana, los Mortifagos habían atacado una gran villa de magos y muggles. Charlus llevaba unos minutos leyendo la carta que contenía los nombre de todos aquellos que murieron. Magos, brujas, muggles, aurores, y Mortifagos.

-…Claudine Clarks, Omar Trev, Tobias Tipp, Alan Miope, Dean Dastruss, Jason y Alisson Moury, Sara Flinn, Walter y Debbie Jhonson, Joshua y Grabriela Nixon, Eddie Dobbson, George Flexon, George Young, Marianne Paulson, Kyle y Quentinn Watts, Leroy y Anna Ferguson, Stella y Carl Podmore, Hilary Zyone… y la lista continúa varios nombres mas- concluyó serio el mayor de los Potter.

La sala estaba en silencio. Este había sido uno de los peores ataques de la guerra. Setenta y dos muertos, catorce desaparecidos, once gravemente heridos. No estaban en el humor que pudieran desear. Marlene sollozaba al escuchar el nombre de una amiga suya, al igual que Hestia, que lloraba al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga. Cuando supieron esto, James, Sirius y Remus compartieron una mirada de terror. Sturgis estaba pálido y temblando ligeramente al escuchar que su hermano había muerto al igual que su cuñada. No sabían el paradero de su hijo de dos años.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en llegar los aurores?- preguntó Robert mirando expectante a Moody, y de el, pasaba su mirada a Charlus. Ninguno respondió- ¡¿Cuánto?!

-Diez minutos, si tanto tienes que saber- espetó Moody enderezándose y caminando para posarse sobre junto al co-jefe del departamento.

-¿Diez minutos?- explotó Dorcas.

-Si, señora Prewett, diez minutos- masculló el auror molesto por los reclamos.

-Fue demasiado tiempo, ¿por qué?

-Infiltraron el ministerio, Dorea- le contestó su esposo con cansancio en la voz- la información nos llegó un buen rato después de que empezara el enfrentamiento… en lo que preparábamos a los muchachos y llegábamos ahí, muchas cosas pasaron..

-Si, setenta y dos muertes, catorce- comenzó a decir un muy enojado James Potter, pero fue interrumpido por el abrir repentino de las puertas de la casa.

Todos, asustados se pusieron de pie y sacaron sus varitas para apuntar al hombre que ingresaba a la mansión sin invitación alguna. Sus túnicas negras volaron a su alrededor, al igual que su cabello grasiento. Su nariz ganchuda se veía mas pronunciada debido a la mueca que tenía en sus labios. Todos miraban curiosos al mago que entró sin varita en mano. Claramente no venía a atacarlos, pero aun así no bajaron las varitas ni la guardia. El hombre se detuvo a unos pasos de la mesa de cristal y miró directamente a los ojos verdes.

-Ya lo sabe…


	46. Chapter 46

_4 de Febrero 1980_

-¡¿Y tienes algo atrayente que relatar, o piensas quedarte parado ahí como un idiota?!- gritó con voz aguda Bellatrix. Varios se reían del comentario, pero esto solo enfureció al ya nervioso animago.

-Bella… deja que hable Colagusano- calmó Voldemort a la bruja a su lado. Ella obedeció con devoción. – ahora si… ¿algo interesante por contar?

Peter solamente sonrió con malicia.

-Mi señor… si tan solo supiera lo que he escuchado últimamente- sonrió fingidamente mientras caminaba un poco para encubrir el temblar de su cuerpo regordete.

-¿Y puedes decirlo de una buena vez?- espetó Lucius, mostrando su poca paciencia. Voldemort los miraba entretenido.

-Señor… se ha dicho una profecía- ahora si tenía la atención de todos los presentes. El seguía caminando tanto para que no se vea que esta temblando, y para fingir misterio y conocimiento- una profecía donde dice que hay un niño que nacerá al finalizar el mes de Julio… y este niño tendrá el poder de derrotarlo..

Los Mortifagos que estaban rodeando la mesa jadearon de la sorpresa. Sus miradas vagaban de Colagusano a Voldemort, y de regreso. El señor tenebroso simplemente entrecerró sus ojos rojos y mostró sus podridos dientes.

-¿Un niño… que puede vencer, al mago mas obscuro de todos los tiempos?- preguntó con ironía. Todos rieron, dejando a un lado el repentino susto.

-Pero mi señor… lo dicho en la profecía, oh tan acertada que es… será hijo de alguien que lo ha desafiado, tres veces para ser exactos, mi señor…

-¿Tres, huh?- cuestionó mientras acariciaba a su serpiente.

-Oh si mi señor… Dumbledore protege al origen de la profecía en el castillo, si… - todos los pares de ojos de la habitación estaban sobre el animago. Incluyendo las rendijas rojas de serpiente.

-¿Y… de casualidad no sabes de quien es este… supuesto vencedor?- cuestionó ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo con malicia.

-Por supuesto señor… - todo miraron impacientes al traidor- en un principio se creía que era el hijo del matrimonio Longbottom o el de los Potter… será el hijo de James y Lily Potter.

Una ráfaga de carcajadas inundó al lugar. Solo unos ojos negros permanecieron imperturbables. El ya conocía del embarazo de Lily Potter, y ya conocía de la profecía… la había escuchado el día de la entrevista de Dumbledore y esa chiflada… pero no había sabido que la rata estaría ahí. Severus Snape debe confesar que se sintió tentado para hablar de la profecía con Voldemort, pero su casi restaurada amistad con la pelirroja, se lo impidió. A pesar de aun no ser amigos del todo, ya lo había perdonado por lo que sucedió en el quinto año y que los separó para siempre. Y ahora llegaba este y arruinaba todo.

-¿Con que Potter se casó con la sangre sucia?...- rió Voldemort- cuando los vi luchar juntos pensé que solo eran compañeros… interesante… ¿y ahora esperan a su primogénito?...

-Así es mi señor…

-¿Y supongo que sabes donde están?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa y amenazadora. Peter tembló y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Lo siento, mi señor… se han escondido desde que saben de la profecía…

-Interesante…- susurraba el hombre parecido a una serpiente.

-Y… y también…- dudó unos segundos- la profecía dice que tendrá un poder que usted no conoce…

-¿Qué un bebé, conozca una magia que no conozca el gran Lord Voldemort? ¡imposible!- siseó Voldemort

-Lo se, mi señor, lo se…- tembló Colagusano por la rabia de su señor.- pero decía… que usted lo señalaría como a su igual…

El hombre que parecía serpiente se quedó pensando unos momentos en lo que había dicho. Todos lo miraban en silencio y tensos. Verdaderamente no esperaban eso. No sabía lo que podía significar.

-Y eso no es todo…- Voldemort lo miró de tal manera, que las rodillas del animago temblaron del miedo. Se hizo un nudo en su garganta, que fue muy difícil de tragar.

-¡Habla, estúpido!- aulló con voz aguda la de cabellos alborotados junto al señor tenebroso.

-Sospechan de Barty Crouch Jr, señor… lo ven actuar raro, y saben que indaga acerca de… bueno, de los métodos en los que lo buscan, mi señor…

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó frustrado. Se alcanzó a escuchar el siseo de su mascota, tensando a todos.

-¡No, no señor! El matrimonio Black… esperan a su primogénito también.- habló apresurado el animago, levantando sus manos hacia el frente para captar la atención de Voldemort.

-¡Eso es interesante! Muy interesante- exclamó sonriente el hombre. Todos se quedaron callados. Voldemort pronunció una sonrisa que era mas amenazadora que cualquier mirada o cualquier palabra- creo que… por el momento, debemos de encontrar a los Potter y deshacernos de esa estúpida amenaza… después, nos encargaremos de nuestra querida amiga, la señora Black…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_2 de Marzo 1980_

La luna se encontraba escondida entre las nubes. Los arboles a su alrededor se agitaban con violencia. El invierno estaba durando mas de lo costumbre.

Dumbledore y Snape se enfrentaban. Estaban cara a cara bajo la nieve que caía. Severus había llamado a su antiguo profesor y ahora se encontraban ahí. Dumbledore mirada al mago frente a el con ojos inquisidores. Sus túnicas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, igual que su barba. Los cabellos platinados de esta se lanzaba y se deslizaban por sus hombros, barriga, cuello y rostro. Pero no se movía. Tenía la varita entre sus manos, estas estaban entrelazadas. Ambas estaban apoyadas en el abdomen bajo del mago.

Severus Snape, por su lado, sus túnicas también volaban debido al aire. Su cabello grasiento se movía poco por la nieve. Su varita, estaba guardada bajó uno de los bolsillos de su ropa.

-¿Para que me mandaste llamar Severus?- cuestionó Dumbledore. Su voz había sido sutil y suave, pero su rostro estaba duro.

-Ya lo sabe…- dijo Severus después de unos minutos de silencio. Al decir estas palabras, su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor y un par de lagrimas, que nunca cayeron, se acumularon en los lagrimales. Su voz sonó quebrada y dolorosa.

-Lo siento Severus, pero no entiendo lo que intentas decirme- habló con calma el director de Hogwarts. Nuevamente, su voz no cuadraba con la expresión de su rostro. Severus se frustro y pasó una mano por su grasiento cabello.

-¡La profecía, Dumbledore! ¡Voldemort sabe de la profecía!- espetó desesperado el pelinegro. Su frustración creció mas al ver que la expresión de Dumbledore no experimentó cambio alguno.

-Ya veo…- Dumbledore asintió y bajó su mirada. - ¿fuiste tu?

Snape se sorprendió por la pregunta. Cerró los labios en una fuerte línea y sus ojos se endurecieron. Por supuesto que no había sido el. Si hubiera contado la profecía, no estaría aquí, a punto de rogar por la vida de su amor. No. El no la había dicho. Pero eso no indicaba que no supiera de ella y que efectivamente estuvo tentado.

-No- su respuesta fue arrastrada por el viento, resonando en los oídos del profesor. Este levantó su mirada y la posó sobre los ojos negros, que estaban llenos de tristeza- Peter Pettigrew…

Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido. No se esperaba que aquel joven temeroso y que vivía en la sombra de sus amigos fuera capaz de semejante traición. Claro, sabía lo que la señora Black le había dicho. El mismo fue responsable de la muerte de los Potter.

-Ratas- dijo en entendimiento. Snape levantó una ceja desconcertado y molesto.

-¿Disculpe?- cuestionó.

-La forma animaga del joven Pettigrew es una rata. Seguramente la misma que estuvo en mis conversaciones. Aunque se que no fue el único- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo por sobre sus anteojos.

-¡¿Y por que no hizo nada si sabía que estaba ahí?!

-Severus, tranquilízate… a penas en estos momentos desarrollo este conocimiento- tranquilizó el profesor levantando su mano para tratar vagamente de calmar al mago enloquecido ante sus ojos.- de todos modos, no entiendo que es lo que quiere que haga, ¿por qué me lo dice?

-¡Protéjala! ¡proteja a Lily Potter!- rogó Snape. Dumbledore lo miró con una mezcla de lastima y ternura, que desconcertó al pelinegro.

-Los Potter ya encontraron una manera de protección. Están ahí desde finales del año pasado- comunicó con voz de razón.

-¡No será suficiente! ¡Voldemort tiene a decenas de Mortifagos buscándolos!- espetó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Severus-

-¡Pero usted puede! ¡dele mas protección!- rogó.

-Severus, tiene que entender que los Potter han elegido su forma de protección y yo no tengo voz ni voto en el asunto. Es la elección de James Potter el como proteger a su familia.

-¡Pero es un inútil! ¡James Potter es un bueno para nada que solamente hará que maten a Lily!- estalló. Su enojo cada vez mas notable, al igual que su frustración.

-Confío en que el señor Potter sabrá cual es la mejor opción para proteger a su familia- habló con calma el director.

Las túnicas de ambos ya estaban ligeramente húmedas debido a la nieve que se derretía al contacto de la calidad de su cuerpo. Sus cabellos, por igual, estaban un poco húmedos. Sus pieles se sentían frías y cuartizas.

Snape comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No importa… deben de saber, deben de estar prevenidos- comentó con voz de rendición.

-Ellos ya saben

-Si, pero no saben que _el_ también… - concluyó Snape acercándose a Dumbledore- por favor, haré lo que sea…

-¿Lo que sea?- cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

-Lo que sea. Dumbledore, lo que sea, ¡solo sálvela!- se acercó hacia el mago para indicarle que cumpliría su palabra al pie de la letra.

-Dejarás a los Mortifagos. Serás un espía para la Orden, a la cual te unirás y jurarás lealtad. Vendrás al castillo, el cual te brindará su protección. Será profesor, y estará en libertad para obrar para el señor Tenebroso. Solo así, prometo ayudarla…

-¿Pone en condición la protección de alguien mas?- masculló entre dientes irritado y enojado.

-Tu me pediste lo que sea, esos son mis términos- dijo Dumbledore levantando un poco su barbilla, ocasionando que su barba baile aun mas en el viento.

-Esta bien, ¡esta bien!- dijo rendido- acepto.

-Excelente decisión- dijo Dumbledore mientras daba la vuelta para marcharse pero el joven lo detuvo.

-¿Se los dirá?- cuestionó un poco asustado- no puede decirles que yo le dije.

-¿Y ocultar lo mejor de ti?- preguntó girando para encararlo.

-Por favor…

-Severus… tu les dirás que su vida corre mas riesgo ahora que el señor tenebroso conoce su destino… les dirá que deben de protegerse aun mas… usted, prevendrá a los Potter.

Snape no pudo repelar. Sabía que ese había sido el comentario definitivo.

-¿Cuando?- preguntó al hombre que ya se encontraba de espaldas y caminaba rumbo al castillo.

-Yo le indicaré cuando y donde será necesario… usted espere… y ya lo sabe…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_21 de Marzo 1980_

Sus túnicas negras volaron a su alrededor, al igual que su cabello grasiento. Su nariz ganchuda se veía mas pronunciada debido a la mueca que tenía en sus labios. Todos miraban curiosos al mago que entró sin varita en mano. Claramente no venía a atacarlos, pero aun así no bajaron las varitas ni la guardia. El hombre se detuvo a unos pasos de la mesa de cristal y miró directamente a los ojos verdes.

-Ya lo sabe…

Todos en la habitación estaban confundidos.

-¿Sev?- preguntaron Lily y Regulus al mismo tiempo, mientras daban un paso hacia el pelinegro. James trató de detener a su esposa, pero ella lo empujó y dio otros pasos al joven, pero sin hacerlo mas. Sus manos cubrieron su abdomen abultado y los demás tenían las manos extendidas hacía el recién llegado. En unos segundos Regulus estaba junto a Lily y la abrazaba cariñosamente, también para proteger su cuerpo… por si acaso.

-Lily… ya sabe… - habló con dificultad el espía. Su rostro estaba impregnado con dolor y sufrimiento. Su piel blanca se veía aun mas blanca.

-¿Qué haces aquí Quejicus?- preguntó James que se encontraba a un lado de su esposa, su varita aun direccionada al pecho del joven.

-Ayudarte, Potter, a mi también me sorprende- masculló entre dientes, molesto por el joven.

-¿Ayudarles?- preguntó Remus dando unos pasos hacia su antiguo compañero. Ahora el hombre lobo era el que estaba mas cerca de el. Su varita seguía en su mano, pero ahora direccionaba al piso.

-Así es Lupin- habló con fuerza el pelinegro.

-¿Voldemort ya sabe de la profecía, no es así?- Hermione, para sorpresa de todos, caminó hasta posicionarse frente a Severus. Sirius la había tomado de la muñeca para impedir que caminara, pero ella se soltó y continuó caminando. Ella fue la única que no había sacado su varita. Snape observó el rostro de Hermione y después bajó su mirada para ver sus manos, que estaban sobre su abdomen.

-Efectivamente- arrastró las palabras un poco confundido.

-¿Hablaste con Dumbledore?- preguntó en un susurro que soló escucharon Remus y Sirius, por su oído desarrollado. Snape dio un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza para demostrar lo certero de la pregunta.

-Sabe que el hijo de los Potter es el mencionado en la profecía- habló con voz dura, dejando de mirar a Hermione y posándola sobre los ojos verdes esmeraldas que lo observaban.

-Creo que es mejor que les demos un tiempo- dijo Charlus al ver que el tema no era de su incumbencia- pasemos a mi despacho.

Casi todos los de la habitación fueron a una de las habitaciones debajo de la escalera, la misma en la que habían escuchado hablar de la profecía por primera vez. Miembros de la orden, como Hestia, Moody y Podmore decidieron retirarse. Varios los imitaron, y finalmente solo quedaron los mas jóvenes y los Mckinnon. Todos congregados en el despacho del mayor de los Potter.

En la sala, solo permanecían Regulus que seguía junto a Lily, James, Remus y el matrimonio Black. Obviamente también Severus.

-Entonces… Voldemort sabe… ¿no habrás sido tu el que le habló de la profecía, o si, Quejicus?- preguntó Sirius caminando hacia donde estaba su esposa, su varita en mano y sin flaquear.

-¡Sirius!- regaño su esposa, pero este fue ahogado por la voz de Snape.

-No seas idiota Black, si hubiera sido así, no estaría aquí advirtiéndoles… además, fue ese querido amigo suyo…

Todos se sorprendieron de lo dicho. Abrieron los ojos asustados y sus varitas bajaron. Eso había sido definitivamente un golpe. Hermione que había estado mirando enojada y con las cejas fruncidas a su esposo, giró rápidamente su cabeza, alborotando su cabello, para enfrentar al pelinegro.

-¿Peter? ¿Peter Pettigrew sabía de la profecía?- preguntó en susurros. Eso no se lo esperaba. Consideraba que Snape sería el que escucharía la profecía, como la ultima vez y que el le diría a Voldemort. Por eso, le había pedido a Lily que hablar con el, que re entablara su amistad. Tal vez asó podía evitar que Voldemort se enterase. Pero no contaba con eso y por esa razón, había ideado el mentado plan.

-¡Esa rata!- gritó enojadísimo James, mientras giraba para darle la espalda a todos y pasaba su mano con desesperación por su cabello.

Lily miró triste a su esposo y se alejó del abrazo de Regulus para caminar hacia su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Y que va a hacer, Sev?- suplicó con la mirada. Verla así le dolía a Severus en el alma. Se quedó en silencio observando sus ojos. Sentía la mirada de todos sobre el pero para Snape, solo existían esas esmeraldas.- ¿qué es lo que Voldemort va a hacer?

-Le ha ordenado a decenas de Mortifagos buscar su paradero…- Lily levantó las manos para cubrir sus labios, que dejaban salir un pequeño grito de terror. En un segundo, James estaba a su lado.- lo llevan haciendo por un mes…

-Oh por Merlín- susurraba Lily dejándose abrazar por su marido.

-Tranquila Lily, no nos encontrarán…

-Espero que no estén quedándose aquí, Potter… me sorprende que no hayan atacado esta casa buscándolos- dijo Snape con altivez, arrastrando las palabras.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Quejicus, que no nos estamos quedando en la casa de mis padres- alardeó James, recibiendo un golpe por parte de su esposa. El la miró ofendida mientras se sobaba el lugar del impacto y ella solamente lo fulminaba con los ojos.

-No es lo único que saben- espetó Severus atrayendo una vez mas los ojos de todos.

-¿A que te refieres, Snape?- preguntó Remus con un tono mas civilizado, pero aun así demandante.

-Saben que la señora Black- dijo mirando perforadoramente a los ojos de Hermione- esta esperando… me atrevo a decir que Voldemort se emocionó demasiado con la noticia… se convertirá en un juego para el- concluyó serio.

Hermione se abrazó a Sirius asustada. Sabía que eso no era bueno. Sabía que la consideraría su juguete por un tiempo, al igual que lo hizo con muchos otros.

-No lo dejaremos acercarse a nosotros- espetó Sirius molesto y aterrorizado.

-Voldemort sabe lo que hace- dijeron Snape y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Se miraron rápidamente y desviaron sus miradas.

Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, en donde todos procesaban lo que les acababa de decir, Severus se juntó las piernas rápidamente y levantó la cabeza dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera Sev!- gritó Lily antes de que el hombre se girara para irse.

Severus Snape solamente la miro. Su rostro inexpresivo. Sus ojos negros perforando los verdes.

-¿Qué pasará contigo? ¿qué pasará si Voldemort se entera que nos dijiste?- preguntó Lily con temor en la voz. Aunque se pelearan, era su mejor amigo. Siempre ha sido así.

-No debes preocuparte Lily… ese es mi problema- espetó manteniendo su rostro y sin mas, giró para salir de la misma manera en la que había entrado

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

7 de Mayo 1980

-Los mató a todos… no quedó nadie – al escuchar esto, el profesor se hundió en su asiento con terror en la mirada.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Dumbledore con un susurro de voz.

-¿Qué si estoy seguro de haberlos matado a todos? Si, estoy seguro…- espetó Snape desde la puerta. En cuanto entró, le dijo lo sucedido.

Voldemort estaba desesperado buscando a los Potter. Quería matarlos cuanto antes. Había buscado en cada rincón que se le ocurría. Hace unas noches, habían hallado el escondite de una familia de magos, que habían cruzado palabra dos o tres veces con el joven matrimonio Potter.

Los padres y cinco hijos. Dos seguían en Hogwarts, pero se escondieron, por la situación de la guerra. Los padres sacaron a los menores y fueron a refugiarse en una casa a la mitad del bosque. Uno de los Mortifagos reconoció a la mujer mientras compraba comida para llevarla a su hogar y alimentar a su familia. Le informó a Voldemort y este tuvo la idea de creer que ellos podían saber donde se encontraba James y Lily. La siguieron por unos días. Finalmente, Voldemort decidió mandar a Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape y Gordon Goyle para asesinarlos.

Severus recordaba perfectamente el rostro de la mujer, cuando ellos comenzaron a incendiar la pequeña morada. Los gritos desesperados de la mujer cuando lanzaron por los aires a su marido. Recuerda los gritos, el llanto y la suplica para que dejaran a sus hijos vivos. Lestrange solamente rió y ondeo su varita para matar al mas pequeño delante de ella. Severus mató al mas grande unos minutos después. La madre perdió la cabeza. Trató de atacarlos, pero Goyle se adelantó e hizo que el cuerpo de la mujer cayera sin vida frente a los tres hijos restantes. Después… Lestrange los mató mientras se reía. Había sido brutal. Se fueron los tres, dejando a sus espaldas una casa repleta de cuerpos, que se caía debido a las llamas.

-Creo que entiende, Dumbledore… que esto ya no es el juego que usted siempre pensó que era- masculló entre dientes, arrastrando las palabras.

-Nunca un juego Severus, no… pero la guerra ha empeorado. No hay que negarlo.

-Solo une estúpido lo negaría- concordó el pelinegro.

-Así es… dime Severus, ¿has visto a Lily desde aquella noche?- preguntó Dumbledore con tristeza en la voz debido a lo recién escuchado. Caminó hacía la gran ventana de su oficina a donde Snape lo siguió, quedándose unos pasos atrás.

-No- fue la monosílaba que pronunció.- y no tengo intención de volverla a ver.

Dumbledore se volteó sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?- susurró con curiosidad. Sus ojos aun escondían el pesar de la muerte de la familia Korso.

Snape se quedó en silencio y simplemente se le quedó viendo sin expresión alguna.

-¿La amas, no es así Severus?- preguntó Dumbledore mas triste aun, mientras giraba su rostro para enfrentar la noche que rodeaba al castillo. Nuevamente Snape se quedó en silencio.- no hace falta que me lo digas, lo se… siempre lo he sabido.

-Entonces entiende que hago esto por ella…- arrastró las palabras y levantó la barbilla. Sus ojos resplandecieron con un poco de odio y sus manos se entrelazaron en su espalda.

-Nunca pensé que hiciera esto por un súbito cambio de corazón, Severus… siempre supe que fue por ella- sonrió un poco el profesor, casi imperceptible.

-Y espero que también entienda, de que si algo le sucede… actuaré como tal- amenazó Snape mirando directamente a los ojos de Dumbledore. Ambos parecían congelados en el tiempo. Petrificados. Después de unos minutos, Dumbledore asintió levemente y solo una vez. Pero fue suficiente para el pelinegro. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

15 de Junio 1980

-¡James! ¡pelirroja!- gritó Sirius mientras salía de la chimenea. Sus brazos estaban repletos de objetos que estaban a segundos de caerse.

Con prisa, el animago caminó hacia el centro de la cas del Valle de Godric. Con cuidado, observó el lugar con el que iba a dejar los artículos. Comenzó a agacharse lentamente para posarlos en la mesita en el centro de la sala. Para finalmente dejar caer todas las cosas violentamente. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se puso de pie y miró el desastre que acababa de hacer.

-Un minuto. Un minuto llevas aquí y ya hiciste tiradero- se lamentó Lily que salía por la puerta de la cocina. Su abdomen estaba "a punto de explotar" como decía el para molestarla.

-Lily, hermosa como siempre- se acercó Sirius para darle un beso en la mejilla, y ayudarla a caminar a la sala-¿dónde esta ese esposo tuyo que no te ayuda en nada?

-Se está bañando- rió la pelirroja, explicando la ausencia del de anteojos. Sirius la ayudó a sentarse en la sala.-Sirius, ¿qué es todo esto?- su voz era de lamento mientras señalaba al desastre que había hecho el animago.

-Esto Lily, son unos regalos por adelantado.

-¿Regalos?- cuestionó curiosa mientras veía las cajas y los listones que habían regados.

-Regalos pelirroja, parece que Harry te afecta allá arriba- dijo muy sonriente mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de Lily. Ella rodó los ojos, pero si no hubiera sido por su enorme panza, ya le hubiera lanzado un par de golpes a la cabeza. ¡Harry obviamente no le afectaba "allá arriba"!

-¿Regalos por que?

-¿Por qué no?- contesto mientras juntaba los paquetes y los apilaba en una torre.- Hermione me habló de los regalos que le enviaba a Harry, y dije que quería hacer lo mismo ahora, ya sabes… no entiendo muy bien como hablar de esto- dijo muy pensativo. Lily rodó los ojos divertida por la expresión de niño pequeño.

-Entonces, ¿qué trajiste?- preguntó curiosa mientras ponía sus manos en sus rodilla y esperaba con una tierna sonrisa.

-Bueno primero, creo que este te hará feliz…- sonrió el pelinegro mientras sacaba un libro de su túnica. Lily lo tomó ilusionada.- se que ya habías leído miles de libros de bebes, pero conociéndote querrás saber mas. Tardé mucho en conseguir un libro que no hayas leído. James me ayudó con los títulos.

-¡Sirius gracias!- exclamó Lily mientras abría la primera pagina dispuesta a leer.

-Esta bien pelirroja entiendo la emoción pero aun hay mas- Sirius tiró la torre una vez mas solo para tomar el regalo de hasta abajo. Lily frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza- este es el regalo mas especial, al menos eso me dijo Mione.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó viendo la caja rectangular.

-Mione me dijo que se lo daba de cumpleaños de un año, pero no pude evitar dártelo de una vez- sonrió orgulloso.

-Presiento que no me va a gustar- comentó Lily en un susurro mientras abría la caja. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco. Abrió la boca de sorpresa y su mente comenzaba a proyectar miles de imagines y desastres ocasionados por su hijo no nacido. Con cuidado y terror, levantó la escoba versión miniatura.

-Ese… es el mejor regalo que he visto en toda mi vida- sonrió James al pie de la escalera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1 de Julio 1980

Marlene salía de la cocina de su hogar con una charola de plata en sus manos. Sobre ella, habían cuatro tazas de cerámica, con té de hierbas. El humo salía en espirales y calentaban el fino rostro de la bruja. Su cabello rubio largo y platinado, se encontraba ahora a un nivel de los hombros y se había puesto flequillo. Llevaba solo un par de días desde su cambio de imagen y se sentía bastante cómoda por esto. Había hecho el cambio, después de haber visto la masacre que hubo hace un tiempo. Le había dicho a su esposo, que desde ese momento dejó de ser ella. Por eso, la única manera de representarlo en físico era cortándose su largo y hermoso cabello. Gideon le había dicho que se veía hermosa pero ella sabía que no había estado del todo contento con su corte. Pero a ella no le importo. Era su cabello, no el de el.

Llegó a la pequeña sala que tenían Gideon y ella en la acogedora casa. Su humilde morada estaba en medio de un valle. No había nadie a su alrededor, cosa que les gustaba. Su medio de comunicación, era la chimenea que llameaba iluminando a los tres jóvenes que estaban sentados.

La sala consistía en dos sillones dobles de un color menta, regalo de los Weasley. En uno estaban sentados Dorcas y Fabian, mientras que en el otro, Gideon esperaba a su esposa.

-¡Ah.. ahí está!- sonrió Gideon al ver la rubia cruzar el umbral.

-Tardaste mucho, Mckinnon- sonrió Fabian mientras tomaba una de las tazas en la charola. En cuestión de segundos, ya no había ninguna en la bandeja.

-¿De que hablaban?- preguntó mientras se dejaba abrazar por el pelirrojo.

-Pues…- Gideon se vio incomodo- hablábamos del misterioso plan de Hermione.

-¿Y que no es misterioso con ella?- preguntó rodando los ojos la rubia- ¿qué con el plan?

-Pues que es extraño… que lo mantenga en secreto, ya sabes… todos en la orden están "el plan" "el plan" "el plan" pero, ¿alguien rayos sabe cual es el maldito plan?- concluyó Fabian.

-Nadie lo sabe- comentó Dorcas mientras tomaba de su té- es el punto… si nadie lo sabe, no hay posibilidad de que Voldemort se entere.

-Dor, por favor… si ni nosotros sabemos mucho de Mione, menos el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado.

-¡Marls!- exclamó la pelinegra con expresión seria- recuerda que te salvó la vida, la de tu esposo y la de tu familia.

-Bueno, bueno… tienes razón, ¡pero acéptalo! Te mueres de curiosidad- su voz había sido de rendición, pero después, nuevamente a la defensiva.

-Mar, podemos tener curiosidad, pero no vamos a saber el plan hasta que sea momento de hacerlo- razonó inútilmente Gideon con su temperamental mujer.

-¡Pero alguien debe de tener una idea!- exclamó.

-Estoy seguro que ni Dumbledore lo sabe del todo, aunque me atrevo a decir que es el que mas informado está- replicó Fabian, terminando su te y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Cruzó sus piernas y puso una mano detrás de los hombros de su esposa.

-Estoy segura de que no le dice a nadie por que no hay ningún plan- habló en voz baja la rubia. Mas para ella misma que para los demás, pero aun así la escucharon. Gideon rodó los ojos dramáticamente un poco cansado de la situación.

-Marlene, por supuesto que hay un plan… ¿recuerdas a Hermione en Hogwarts?- cuestionó Dorcas inclinándose un poco para que su amiga le ponga demasiada atención. Los pelirrojos también escuchaban atentamente- Siempre iba un paso delante de todos… ¡si! ¡si, Marls! Lo se, tuvo pesadillas, no dormiste en mucho tiempo, y que por eso no te diste cuenta, pero acéptalo… es hábil. Planea cada uno de sus movimientos. Por eso es tan buena duelista, y lo sabes. Como los planea para ella, prevé los de los demás. Tiene un plan y estoy segura de que tiene una muy buena razón para no decirnos cual es. Además, estoy inequívocamente segura de que tiene que ver con su pasado.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio. Por unos segundos, los tres que escucharon las palabras de la nueva señora Prewett, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Esas no eran palabras que esperabas salieran de la boca de Dorcas Meadows. No señor.

Todos sabían, que desde el ataque de Dolohov y la cicatriz, Dorcas había comenzado a ver las cosas de un modo diferente. Mas frío de lo habitual. No había sido un cambio muy radical como el de la rubia, pero si fue importante. Ahora se daban cuenta de que se aferraba a la única esperanza que veía. Hermione.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

31 de Julio de 1980

Hermione y Sirius estaban sentados en la sala de los Potter. Regulus estaba sentado frente a ellos. Ambos tenían una expresión de seriedad. Esa mañana Hermione les había dicho que esa era la fecha. Que ese día nacería Harry. Ya llevaban unas horas esperando noticias pero no había comunicado alguno aun. Charlus estaba fumando un puro muggle, regalo de Arthur, lanzando bocanadas de humo por el aire. Dorea estaba a su lado y lo único que se escuchaba era le pie de la bruja mas grande, golpear en desesperación el piso.

Era como si el reloj se hubiera detenido. Llevaban esperando la noticia… pero tardaba.

Sirius había querido ir pero no se atrevía a, uno: dejar a Hermione sola y dos: ver la sangre de Evans y a su pobre ahijado todo… arrugado. No. Mejor se quedaba esperando en la seguridad y ausente de sangre, casa de los padres de James.

Sirius varias veces se levantaba de su lugar y salía de la casa como Canuto. Regresaba después de unos minutos, entraba a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y regresaba preguntando por algún cambio. Los demás solo negaban con lentitud.

Hermione estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. A pesar de haber establecido la tradición de pasar todos juntos el verano en casa de los Potter, este año no se pudo, debido a la profecía y al miedo. Nadie quería salir de sus hogares, ni para trabajar.

Un ciervo entró corriendo por una ventana y se paró a la mitad de la habitación. La luz azulada alumbraba a los habitantes que esperaban las palabras con ansias.

-"Harry… ¡ya soy papa!"- exclamó la voz de James.


	47. Chapter 47

_31 de Julio 1980_

-¿Lily, como dices que…?- entró James Potter muy adormilado a su cocina. Se quedó callado al ver que su esposa no estaba ahí.

Se había quedado dormido en el sillón de su sala. Había estado conversando con Lily, que se sentía un poco mal, pero el no se dio cuenta y… se quedó dormido. Después de no se cuanto tiempo, el joven Potter se despertó con n terrible dolor de cuello y espalda, y podía jurar que tenía torcida una pierna. Cuando despertó, la encontró en un ángulo extraño.

-¿Lily?- cantó la palabra mientras miraba por todos lados, pero su esposa pelirroja no estaba en el primer piso. Dejó meter su cabeza por la puerta del estudio, pero sabía que ahí no estaría. Estuvo en lo correcto. Frunció los labios.

Con los ojos medio dormidos aun, subió las escaleras. Con una mano sobaba su espalda y con la otra el puente de su nariz. Se sentía muy cansado por ninguna razón aparente. No había hecho ejercicio desde diciembre y eso lo estaba matando lentamente. Sirius lo había estado molestando, diciendo que había estado ganando peso. James lo mandó a volar, pero en cuanto no lo vio, revisó si era verdad o no.

Llegó al segundo piso entró a la primera habitación. La suya.

-¿Lily estás aquí?- preguntó luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Su voz sonaba tan adormilada como el. Estuvo tan tentado de echarse sobre la cama y dormir hasta mañana. Pero sabía que tenía que encontrar a Lily primero. Salió de la habitación bostezando y pasar a revisar todas la habitaciones del pasillo. Pero la pelirroja no estaba. Entró a la pequeña biblioteca y tomó libros para verlos, cuando realmente solo veía letras borrosas, y luego los dejaba caer en donde estaban. Sus bostezos eran mas frecuentes. Estaba cansadísimo y no lo entendía. Finalmente, se dirigió a la habitación de Harry, donde ahora, después de literalmente haber revisado toda la casa, sabía que estaba ahí.

-Lily, ¿por qué- pero no terminó de hablar.

La mujer pelirroja estaba parada junto a la cuna de su hijo. Tenía una mano sobre el barandal y la otra apoyada en su abdomen. El cabello lacio caía por su rostro cubriendo sus ojos. Los cuales se encontraban cerrados fuertemente. Sus dientes se podían ver debido a una mueca. James observaba con cuidado. Sus ojos aun entrecerrados.

Lily tenía las piernas separadas y la espalda ligeramente inclinada hacia delante. James miraba confundido la pose de su esposa. Finalmente, puso su mirada en el liquido que recorría las piernas de su esposa. Salían por debajo del vestido rosa que estaba utilizando y terminaba en una pequeña alberca a sus pies.

-¡James Charlus Potter!- gritó la pelirroja. James… se despertó.

-Oh Merlín, oh Merlín, oh Merlín- susurró mientras se acercaba con ojos muy abiertos a su esposa- ¡Lily! ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?

-¡Llévame a la habitación!- chilló de dolor mientras James la tomaba y la ayudaba a caminar hacia la habitación.

Después de unos minutos donde Lily gritó y dejó un rastro de liquido en el piso, por fin llegaron a la habitación que compartían. Con mucho cuidado, ayudó a la mujer a recostarse. En una de esas, una contracción la atacó y estrujó la mano del auror, haciendo que contorsionara su rostro en una mueca de dolor.

-¡James!- gritó Lily al pelinegro que estaba a su lado, sosteniéndole una mano- ¡no va a nacer solo!

-¡Claro! Claro, claro… claro.. ¿no?- preguntó James cayendo en la cuenta. Lo habían planeado por meses. El sería quien ayudaría a Harry a venir al mundo. Había leído todos los libros de Lily, para preparase para este momento… pero su mente estaba en blanco. Simplemente veía al rojo rostro de su esposa y los gritos que daba. Miraba asustado los ojos asesinos que le daba, y desconectó sus oídos de su cuerpo. Veía los labios de su esposa moverse de manera frenética, seguramente maldiciéndolo por haberla dejado embarazada.

Un grito de la mujer lo hizo reaccionar. Corriendo, se dirigió al baño en donde tomó una cubeta y la llenó con agua caliente. Tomó un par de toallas, y por si lo necesitaba, una esponja. Realmente no sabía por que, pero creyó que podría utilizarse en un momento de necesidad

Llegó de nuevo a donde se encontraba su mujer y se puso delante de ella. En la boca estaba su esponja, en sus manos la cubeta y en los brazos estaban las toallas.

-¡No vas a tomar un baño Potter! ¡Ya va a nacer, has algo!- suplicó la pelirroja aferrándose a las sabanas.

James, en un momento de coherencia, dejó en el suelo los objetos, escupió la esponja y se puso a actuar. Tomó las piernas de su esposa y las flexionó. Tomó las orillas del vestido y lo levantó hasta su cadera. Con mucho cuidado, retiró la ropa interior y después… perdió la razón. Lo que vio lo hizo palidecer y sentirse débil. Su mente una vez mas en blanco. ¡No tenía idea de que tenía que hacer! ¡Sabía atrapar una Quaffle! ¡Sabía cazar Mortifagos! ¡por Merlín, sabía enfrentarse con su prima Marlene! ¿pero esto? ¡definitivamente no estaba preparado para traer a su hijo al mundo! Sus manos temblaron y su corazón comenzó a latir sintiendo la presión del momento. Los gritos de Lily se ahogaban en el sonido de su sangre correr por sus venas. No sabía que hacer. Levantó sus manos y las pasó por su cabello mientras su respiración se agitaba. Y después, no sabe muy bien por que lo hizo, simplemente lo hizo. Tomó su varita y la apuntó al abdomen de su esposa. La mujer abrió los ojos asustada, mientras unas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Estaba a punto de preguntar que es lo que iba a hacer, pero James se le adelantó.

-Accio Harry- dijo sin pensar.

Y entonces… un llanto se escuchó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_2 de Agosto 1980_

Hermione y Sirius estaban sentados en la cama. Estaban muy felices. Harry y Neville habían llegado al mundo. Todo iba en orden en ese aspecto al menos, se decía Hermione. Un día de diferencia, era perfecto. Ella sobaba su enorme barriga de ocho meses y Sirius simplemente la abrazaba.

-En unos días iremos Remus y yo a visitarlos… - anunció con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría ir- confesó Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo se mi amor, pero en tu condición no puedes utilizar al red flu o aparecerte… y James no quiere arriesgarse y sacarlo de la casa, espero que entiendas.

-Claro que entiendo, y jamás le pediría que lo traiga, sería demasiado peligroso, por no decir descuidado.- habló con firmeza la castaña. No quería arriesgar a Harry de ninguna manera.- ya se que probablemente lo conozca hasta en un mes, pero es mejor así…

-Un mes mas y conocemos a nuestro pequeño heredero- sonrió Sirius besando la cima de la cabeza de Mione.

-¿Y exactamente como se llamará nuestro heredero?- preguntó la madre sonriendo de lado y sobando su panza.

-Bueno, pues si es hombre, Sirius claro- habló con superioridad el joven.

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras… Sirius como segundo nombre, definitivamente no como el primero- dijo con confianza la bruja.

-¡Mione!- se quejó el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Nada de Mione! Piensa en otro nombre…- dijo girándose un poco en el abrazo para poder verlo.

-Esta bien, déjame pienso… mis padres estuvieron por llamarme Mirfak- admitió con una mueca de disgusto el oji gris.

-¿Mirfak Orion Black?- preguntó con susto y un poco de asco la castaña- que terrible nombre… definitivamente no.

-Bueno… pero tiene que ser un nombre de estrella- dijo con una seriedad que impresionó a la mujer- tal vez odie a mi familia, pero es una tradición con la que crecí…- Hermione se veía algo reacia acerca de esto así que Sirius añadió rápidamente- ¡al menos si es niño! Si es niña, que tenga el nombre que sea, pero si es niño tiene que ser nombre de estrella.

-Esta bien… pero piensa en uno bueno Black, ¡por que no nombraré a mi hijo Mirfak ni nada parecido!

-¡Esta bien! ¡esta bien! Merlín mujer… si que eres exigente- Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas pero bastante débil, ya que la castaña no podía moverse con mucha agilidad debido al embarazo- ¿Te gusta Anser? Creo que ese era el segundo nombre de mi tátara tátara abuelo, o ¿era su primo? No recuerdo, solo se que me gustaba mucho… Anser.

-Anser… Anser Sirius Black… ¿no suena tan mal, o si? – la castaña saboreó el nombre en su boca. Lo pensó unos momentos y sonrió.- me gusta, ¿cuál otro?

-Bueno, pues… está Pollux.

-¿Pollux?- preguntó levantando una ceja, verificando si era verdad lo que decía.

-Si… Pollux Sirius Black- sonrió imaginándoselo- suena a un gran Black.

-Suena a un dios griego- espetó Hermione negándose con su tono rotundamente a tener ese nombre.

-¿Cómo su padre, a poco no?- sonrió de lado con un tono de altivez.

-Eh, no- negó con rapidez. No le iba a poner ese nombre a su hijo jamás. Sonrió un poco al ver la expresión ofendida de su esposo. Rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuó hablando- Anser si es un niño… ¿y niña?

-Este… la verdad no se… nunca lo he pensado, siempre me imaginé teniendo un niño- se sinceró Sirius un poco incomodo por no tener la respuesta.

-Bueno.. pensemos en uno.- sonrió con ternura la castaña mientras regresaba su vista a su estomago.

-Mmm… ¿piensas ponerle tu segundo nombre?- preguntó Sirius mirándola. Mione paró de darse un masaje y volteó a verlo.

-¿Jean?... si, me gustaría… es el nombre de mi madre- Sirius ya no dijo nada. Hermione ya le había contado lo que realmente pasó con sus padres y era mejor no decir nada.

-Jean… veamos, que puede ser… ¿Talia?

-¿Talia Jean Black?- preguntó saboreando, como antes, el nombre.- ¿Talia Jean Black? Talia Black… no se si me gusta, tal vez, ¿cuál otro?

-¿Cora?- preguntó Sirius un poco extrañado. Se le hacía demasiado raro el pensar en nombres de niñas. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza.

-¡Jamás!- negó rotundamente.

-No se me ocurre ningún otro nombre, lo siento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sirius tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte pensando en todos los nombres femeninos que había escuchado en su vida. La verdad, es que consideraba que ninguno llegaba a la altura de un Black. Agradecía que Hermione no leyera sus pensamientos, puesto que estaba seguro que con su ultimo comentario la mujer le hubiera pegado hasta el cansancio. Se rió mentalmente al imaginarse a la pobre de Hermione tratando de pegarle con su enorme barriga. Por otro lado, estaba pensando en un nombre que le pudiera molestar a su madre. Algún nombre que la hiciera pegar un brinco en el cielo, o en el infierno, donde según Sirius era mas adecuado. Nuevamente agradeció que su esposa no pudiera leer lo que pasaba por su mente, o definitivamente ella ya sería viuda, ¿y que pasó con Sirius? Nadie lo supo nunca. Nuevamente se rió mentalmente, simplemente era un genio. Dejó escapar un suspiro y Hermione lo miró extrañada. El joven no se dio cuenta y ella regresó a observar su abdomen con sumo interés. Sirius continuaba pensando. Las mujeres en su familia siempre fueron damas de admiración en la comunidad mágica. Siempre fueron ejemplos a seguir, al menos eso dijeron persistentemente. El nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso, pero si consideraba que las brujas Black eran personas que resaltaban en una habitación. Si tenía una hija, tenía que se así. Pero también, debía representar el amor de sus padres, el origen de su madre y la rebeldía de su padre. Y simplemente supo cual debía de ser su nombre.

-Mione, ya se cual debe de ser el nombre- dijo Sirius con emoción pero en un susurro. La castaña había comenzado a quedarse dormida, pero al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, se despertó por completo.

-¿Cuál?

-Helena… Helena Jean Black- sonrió con triunfo.

-¿Helena?... me gusta- sonrió Hermione asintiendo.

-Creo que acabamos de nombrar a nuestro primer hijo.. o hija.

-Anser Sirius Black- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Helena Jean Black- susurró sonriente el pelinegro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_7 de Agosto 1980_

Isaac Vlitz era un hombre de poca paciencia. Muy poca según la gente que lo conocía, pero el nunca hizo nada por solucionar este detalle. Toda su vida creció con todo planeado. Sabía que terminaría trabajando en lo mismo que su padre hizo. Lo mismo que su abuelo y todos sus hermanos antes que el. Estaría, como su madre dijo, en el "negocio familiar". El, jamás quiso hacerlo, pero como ya habían dicho todas las personas que lo conocían, no era lo suficientemente paciente como para aprender a hacer algo diferente. Creció en ese entorno, y ahí terminó.

A lo largo de su vida como tabernero, había visto muchas cosas extrañas. Había visto a los jóvenes ponerse borrachos por primera vez en su vida, y el, con su poca paciencia, era el que tenía que sacarlos a patadas, después de tomar el dinero que debían de sus bolsillos. Había visto los pleitos de amigos, ya sea por dinero, por el billar o por las chicas, o por tonterías. En fin, nada nuevo. El solamente rodaba los ojos y cobraba antes de que fuera muy tarde. Por otro lado, había visto cosas mas extrañas aun. Había visto gente entrar a su baño pero no los veía salir nunca. Simplemente desaparecían. La primera vez que sucedió, miró entrar a un hombre que estaba vestido de una manera muy extraña. Esperó a que saliera pero no lo hacía. Después de unos minutos, desesperado entró al baño, diciendo que no era un spa o algo parecido. Para su sorpresa, estaba vacío. Al principio creyó que había sido producto del sueño, o del ron. Pero cuando comenzó a suceder con mas frecuencia, estaba seguro de que algo raro pasaba. Finalmente, y cansado de pensar, concluyó que en el Valle de Godric había gente extraña. Y no lo pensó de nuevo. Después de mucho tiempo, algo extraño nuevamente sucedió. Un hombre calvo entro a el mismo baño de donde había desaparecido el otro joven y cuando salió, tenía cabello. Parpadeó muchas veces que los ojos le dolieron. Definitivamente no lo había alucinado. Jamás lo aceptaría y menos a su gorda esposa, pero estaba asustado. Por eso, clausuró ese baño. Ahora hombres y mujeres compartían el sanitario. En fin, en sus largos setenta y dos años había visto cosas extrañas. Pero definitivamente, esa noche supera a todas. Y todo comenzó cuando los vio entrar.

Sirius y Remus se adentraban a una taberna muggle poco concurrida, muy cerca de la casa de su mejor amigo. Iban muy separados ante la vista de los demás, pero nadie posó su vista en ellos, mas de dos veces. Vlitz observó sus vestimentas. Se parecían a las de esas personas raras que venían a veces a su taberna. Pantalones, camisas y chalecos, pero con sacos mas largos de lo normal. Uno de ellos, traía lo que parecía ser una cobija en sus hombros. Como una especie de capa. En fin, extraños.

Se sentaron en la mesa mas alejada de toda la habitación. Estaban solamente esos dos jóvenes sentados, pero era una mesa de tres. Isaac los miró con duda, pero aun así se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Buenas…- dijo con tono gruñón sin mirarlos mucho. - ¿qué van a tomar?

-Eh…- Remus miró hacia Sirius y después a la silla vacía- tráiganos tres Whiskeys… sígalos trayendo.

Isaac se extrañó. ¿Por qué querrían tres bebidas si eran dos? Refunfuñado, dio media vuelta y se fue. A el que le importaba, iban a pagar mas.

-Entonces Canuto, ¿cómo está Mione?- preguntó Remus mirando al hombre que estaba desparramado frente a el.

-Oh, ya sabes… está agotada por cargar con todo eso todo el día- dijo sonriendo.

-Todo eso es tu hijo idiota- habló una voz. Nadie sabía de donde venía.- ¡Ouch!-Gritó la voz al sentir una patada proveniente del "idiota".

-¿Y que le dijiste hoy?

-Nada, solamente que iría a ver a Harry- comentó desconcertado por la pregunta.

-¿No crees que se preocupe?- preguntó Remus mirando hacía la barra donde el hombre gordo y canoso les preparaba sus bebidas.

-Seguramente hace fiesta- nuevamente se escuchó.

-No creo, seguramente estará dormida para cuando regresemos- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto. Remus se iba a quedar a dormir con en la casa de los padres de James.

Isaac se acercó con una charola donde contenían las bebidas alcohólicas. Las dejó en la mesa y miró extrañado a ambos hombres. Estos le regresaron la mirada un poco frustrados para indicarle que se fuera. El así lo hizo, sin ojearlos una vez. Aunque quiso hacerlo. Pero nuevamente pensó, a el que le importaba.

Cada uno tomó un vaso y el tercero desapareció de repente. Los dos jóvenes tomaron su contenido de un jalón.

-Ese fue por el nuevo padre- dijo Remus con voz rasposa pero con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Bien dicho Lunático!- habló la voz de la nada.

-¡Cornamenta! Se supone que no estas aquí, ¿recuerdas?- habló Sirius mientras le señalaba dos dedos al tabernero para que de ahora en adelante trajera doble.

-¡Oh vamos Canuto! ¿cómo piensas divertirte? ¡debemos aprovechar la capa! ¡hay que asustar a la gente!- habló James emocionado. Remus sonrió al poder imaginar la cara de merodeador que estaba poniendo.

-Si vamos a hacer eso, debemos de tomar mas, Cornamenta- dijo Remus y después se quedó callado al ver a Isaac acercarse. ´﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽o no nacido.

acho.

do y teminaba en una pequeña alberca a sus pies.

abl primergun por su hijo no nacido.

acho.

´﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽o no nacido.

acho.

do y teminaba en una pequeña alberca a sus pies.

abl primergun por su hijo no nacido.

acho.

Vlitz recogió los vasos y puso en la mesa los seis nuevos. Miró rápidamente a los muchachos y se fue.

-Muy bien… comencemos la diversión- rió Sirius tomando un vaso en cada mano. Remus lo miró con una ceja levantada pero lo imitó. Los otros dos vasos desaparecieron.

-Vamos chicos, hagamos esta una noche inolvidable- habló James desde debajo de la capa.

-Tu lo dijiste James, me encargaré de que esta noche sea Inolvidable- rió Sirius mientras levantaba un vaso en estilo de brindis, imitado por sus amigos. Después, llevó un vaso a sus labios y tragó todo el contenido, para rápidamente hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Seis vasos vacíos se estrellaron contra la mesa.

-¡Ah! Eso quema- dijo James con una risa. Sirius levantó la mano para indicar por otra ronda pero sonrió al ver que el panzón ya venía con una nueva charola. Hicieron el cambio y en cuestión de minuto, el anciano regresaba para hacer el trueque.

-A este ritmo no duraremos toda la noche- rió Remus con una sonrisa boba.

-¡Miren esto! ¡miren esto!- susurró James con demasiada emoción.

-No te vemos James- sonrió atontado Sirius, que estaba despilfarrado en su silla.

-Cierto… bueno, miren la mesa de hasta allá- Remus y Sirius levantaron la mirada y parpadearon varias veces para enfocar. Al fondo de la habitación, había una mesa con dos hombres con cara de pocos amigos. Estaban gordos y sus brazos estaban llenos de tatuajes. Escucharon la silla de Potter deslizarse por el piso. Estuvieron observando el lugar de los hombres. Con paciencia. Manteniendo los ojos abiertos. Cuando de repente uno de ellos pegó un brinco en el cielo y se volteaba a ver enojado a su compañero. Antes de que pudieran pensar en nada, el hombre le pegó un puñetazo al otro.

-¿Qué tal, eh?- preguntó James mientras se reía y se sentaba en su silla. Remus y Sirius no dejaban de reír.

-Quiero preguntar pero temo la respuesta- reía Remus viendo al lugar vacío.

-Eso fue brillante James…- dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa.- apuesto a que no nos consigues una de las botellas del bar.

-Acepto- dijo el invisible y una vez mas, se escuchó el deslizar de su silla. Remus negó con la cabeza, pero estaba tan de buen humor que no pudo regañar a Sirius. Todo simplemente era mas divertido.

Remus y Sirius miraron como se abría la pequeña puerta que separaba al lugar de la barra. Miraron divertidos y embobados como una de las botellas flotaba por si sola y después desaparecía. Nuevamente se abrió la puertita y en segundos James ya había servido el liquido en sus vasos vacíos.

-Brindo por esto James- rió divertido el pelinegro.

-Pueduo hacerr lo que sea… soy un superrhéruoe- dijo James con dificultad. Remus al escuchar esto se comenzó a atragantar con el liquido que fue a parara a sus manos mientras intentaba cubrir su boca, para impedir exactamente lo que acababa de pasar.

Sirius comenzó a reírse. Parecía idiotizado debido al alcohol.

-¿Lo que sea?- preguntó levantando una ceja y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Cuonseguí a Lily Evans Can-to…. Pudo hacerr lo que seia- dijo el hombre invisible. Remus reía embobado al igual que el pelinegro.

-Te reto, sígueme- dijo poniéndose de pie. Remus lo imitó a duras penas y dejó sobre la mesa un poco de dinero muggle, lo suficiente por todo.

Sirius ponía un pie delante del otro en una manera muy chistosa, y sintió a James recargarse sobre su cuerpo para no caer. Remus iba detrás riendo al ver a Sirius tratar de caminar con el peso de borracho de James.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, se metieron a un callejón sin salida junto a la taberna. Sirius puso sus manos donde pensaba que se encontraban los hombros de James. Miró a la nada y Remus los observaba.

-Apuesto diez galeones a que no puedes convertirte en Cornamenta- dijo sonriente el animago.

-Poh-rfavor Sirius, claro que puedo… - dijo la voz invisible.- diez galeones a que puedo.

Remus reía recargado en la pared.

-Veamos si puedes.

Sirius retiró la capa de invisibilidad mientras que aparecía un hermoso ciervo con una enorme cornamenta. El ciervo al parecer luchaba por mantenerse de pie, divirtiendo mucho mas a los jóvenes. Sirius se retorció de la risa al ver a Cornamenta poner sus pesuñas una frente a la otra en un vano intento de balancearse.

-Muy bien James, tu ganas ahora regresa- decía Sirius incitándole a James a convertirse en persona una vez mas, pero no cambiaba. –Vamos James, hay que regresarte antes de que Lily despierte.

Pero James no cambiaba. Remus comenzó a reír y se colocó junto a Sirius dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Creo que está demasiado borracho como para regresar- dijo entre risas. Sirius no pudo mas que comenzar a soltar una carcajada similar a la de un ladrido. Ambos mirando al ciervo que trataba quedarse de pie. Cornamenta al parecer estaba ofendido y se dirigió al otro lado de la calle, para salir a enfrentarse con el mundo.

-¡Eh! ¡James!- gritó Remus que comenzó a correr para atrapar al ciervo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sirius que reaccionó un poco tarde- ¡James!- rió mientras corría para alcanzarlos. Al dar unos pasos, resbaló y calló, para levantarse rápidamente y correr riendo para alcanzar a sus amigos.

En fin, Isaac había visto demasiadas cosas extrañas en su vida. Las mas, fueron cuando estuvo como tabernero en el pequeño bar del Valle de Godric. Pero nada superaba lo que vieron sus ojos esa noche. Ni siquiera se lo iba a decir a nadie. No a su esposa gorda, ni a sus hijos malcriados. Ni siquiera el entendía que vio, para ser sinceros. Nunca entenderá el haber visto a un ciervo que parecía borracho correr por las calles del pueblo y a los dos extraños de su taberna riendo y correteándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_8 de Agosto 1980_

_Madrugada residencia Potter._

Hermione estaba preocupada. Sirius no había regresado de su visita a James y Lily y eso le estaba poniendo muy frustrada y nerviosa. Caminaba con mucha dificultad de un lado al otro frente a la chimenea. Había decidido esperarlo en su habitación y ya estaba con su pijama y todo, pero no podría dormir hasta que llegue con Remus. Por eso se había puesto de pie y decidió tomar un te y esperarlo en la sala. Eso fue hace dos horas. Ahora estaba verdaderamente preocupada. Se sentía inútil por que no podía ir a ver que sucedía. Temía lo peor. Una fina gota de sudor escurrió por su espalda y su respiración se estaba acelerando. No sabía que hacer o a quien hablarle. Dorea y Charlus estaban en una misión y no sabía que podría hacer Regulus. Levantó su mano y se limpió con la manga la ligera humedad que estaba en su frente. Sintió una punzada de nervios a la altura de su abdomen, la cual se recorrió a sus piernas.

Movió las manos rápidamente en un vano intento de darse un poco de aire. Recogió su cabello esponjado y lo dejó caer. Nuevamente limpió su sudor. Casi estaba segura de que dejaría una marca en el piso por pasar tantas veces en el mismo lugar. Nuevamente sintió una punzada de nervios al pensar en la casa que había visto con Harry alguna vez. Alejó el pensamiento mientras que desparecía la punzada. Movía las manos de forma nerviosa y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Nuevamente limpió el sudor de su frente. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? ¡Remus era la cabeza de ese muchacho! Estaba segura de que llegarían temprano. Además, Harry llevaría dormido unas cuantas horas, ¿qué tanto hacen en casa de Lily? Resoplaba y dejaba escapar suspiros de desesperación y frustración. Lo mataría. ¿Dónde había dejado su varita? Simplemente lo mataría. Una punzada de nervios apareció en su estomago y ella llevó la mano temblorosa a su abdomen. Su enorme panza. Estaba segura de que su hijo estaría nervioso también por que su padre no llegaba. Realmente lo mataría. Si había estado enojada cuando Ronald desapareció, ahora estaba furiosa. ¡Mas le valía aparecer en ese minuto o no respondería de sus actos! Nuevamente sintió los nervios formarse dentro de ella y recorrerle con un poco de dolor las piernas. Jadeó y llevó sus manos a su abdomen abultado. Ningún esposo considerado le hacía a su esposa embarazada de ocho meses pasar por eso.

La chimenea que se encontraba apagada se encendió para dejar ver un fuego alto de color verde. De este, atravesaron dos magos que venían riendo pero se congelaron al ver la persona que los esperaba.

-¡Sirius Orion Black! ¡mas te vale tener una buena razón para llegar a estas horas!- gritó amenazadoramente mientras caminaba con trabajo hacia su esposo, el cual se veía pálido y asustado. Remus estaba igual.

-Mione- comenzó a decir Remus.

-¡Y tu! ¡Remus John Lupin! ¿cuál es tu excusa?- gritó encolerizada. La respiración de la castaña era muy agitada y ambos magos, a pesar de la obscuridad, podían ver el brillo del ligero sudor que cubría su rostro.

-Mione tranquilízate-

-¿Que me tranquilice? ¡¿que me tranquilice?!- espetó abriendo los ojos de par en par. Su rostro estaba un poco rojo, a pesar de la obscuridad lo podían notar.-¿cómo me voy a tranquilizar si llevo esperándolos por horas? ¡creí que había sucedido algo!

-No sucedió nada Mione, solo salimos a pasear con James- Sirius cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de su error.

-¡¿Salieron?!- gritó con ojos muy abiertos. Estos estaban cargados de espadas que Remus juraba eran para matarlos- ¡¿cómo se les puede ocurrir salir a pasear?!

-No sucedió nada Mione, por favor relájate- trató de calamar a la bruja, que en ese momento, les estaba dando mas miedo que Marlene y Dorcas, enojadas, juntas.

-¡A mi no me hablas así Lupin! Verdaderamente no pensaron en lo que puso suceder- exclamó furiosa.- ¡son peores que Harry y que Ronald! ¡¿qué no pensaron en las consecuencias?!

Ambos magos se miraron de reojo. Sabían que si la bruja mencionaba a esos dos, las cosas ya estaban serias.

-Mione- trató de calmar el oji gris a su esposa dando unos pasos hacía ella, pero se detuvo al ver lo que comenzó a suceder. Hermione quitó su rostro de enojo para remplazarlo por uno de desconcierto y dolor. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante y sus manso estaban sobre su abdomen.

-¿Mione?- preguntó Remus al ver el cambio repentino de la bruja.

-No es nada- dijo enderezándose, pero algo la hizo doblarse de nuevo jadeando de dolor- ¡AH!

Remus y Sirius rápidamente se acercaron y la ayudaron a sentarse.

-¡Sirius! Falta un mes, no puede- ¡AH!- gritó mordiéndose los labios para tratar de controlarse, pero el dolor le cruzaba el cuerpo.

-¿Que está pasando?- preguntó Regulus apareciendo en la cima de la escalera. En cuanto vio a Hermione recostada en el sillón y a dos pálidos magos, se apresuró escaleras abajo- ¡Herms!

En un par de segundos el pelinegro menor de los Black se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Va a nacer!- gritó Hermione sintiendo pánico por primera vez en su embarazo.

-¿Qué hacemos?- gritó Remus parándose junto a Sirius que estaba impactado en el piso sin saber que hacer.

-No se- exclamó Regulus poniéndose a un lado de Sirius. La imagen que Hermione podía apreciar cuando abría los ojos después de una contracción, era la de tres chicos parados juntos frente a ella, con cara de susto, terror y desconcierto.

-¡No se queden ahí parados y hagan algo! ¡llamen a Poppy!- gritó a todo pulmón antes de que otra contracción le agitara el cuerpo.

Remus reaccionó e invocó a un patronus que salió por la punta de su varita. La luz azul iluminó la estancia hasta perderse por una ventana.

-Hermione- comenzó a hablar Sirius arrodillándose para poder estar cera del rostro de su esposa.

-Ni se te ocurra hablarme que en cuanto tenga a nuestro hijo te voy a matar- masculló entre dientes asustando mas, al pobre hombre por ser papa.

-Pero- Trató de decir Remus una vez mas, pero la castaña también lo cortó.

-Y no creas que me he olvidado de ti, tu estarás justo después que este perro- gritó Hermione y tomó la mano de Sirius para estrujarla como si su vida dependiera de esto, en cuanto una contracción le llegó de nuevo. Mione flexionó un poco as rodillas por inercia.

En unos minutos, las llamas se encendieron verdes y la medimaga cruzó por ellas. Llevaba ropa de dormir cubierta por una modesta bata. Traía su varita en mano, cara d sueño, y su botiquín en la otra mano.

-¡Señora Black!- exclamó acercándose a la joven, quitando a los muchachos de en medio- se puede saber, ¿qué hizo para que el bebe llegue un mes antes?

-Pregúntele al idiota de mi esposo- masculló entre dientes y apretó con demasiada fuerza los ojos.

-En serio señor Black, ¿ni siquiera un poco de paz le dio a la pobre?- Sirius se quedó unos segundos con lo ojos en blanco antes de reaccionar y abrir la boca para decir algo. Remus lo detuvo antes de decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

La medimaga se puso de pie y transfiguró el cojín que estaba debajo de la cabeza de Hermione. Ahora, este era una camilla. Con un hechizo no verbal, la camilla se levantó en el aire y Pomona comenzó a caminar rumbo a la habitación del matrimonio Black. Detrás de ellas, los nerviosos muchachos.

En cuanto llegaron al cuarto, Poppy se introdujo y dejó, para aumentar su irritación y nervios, al señor Black afuera.

Pasaron lo que sería eternas horas para los muchachos, cuando en realidad solo había sido media hora. Alcanzaban a escuchar desde afuera, los gritos de Hermione empujando a su hijo, y los gritos de Pomfrey alentándola a continuar.

Sirius estaba mucho mas nervioso ahora, que cuando se enteró que Mione estaba embarazada. Y para su suerte, la mujer no lo dejaba entrar para estar con su mujer.

Se escuchó un repentino silencio, que le puso los pelos de puntas a los tres jóvenes. Unos segundos después, alcanzaron a escuchar un llanto.

-¡Soy papa!- exclamó Sirius poniéndose de pie y comenzando a reír como un ladrido. Pasó las manos por su cabello y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

-Felicidades Canuto- dijo Remus abrazando a su mejor amigo, mientras que Regulus le daba unas palmadas muy sonriente a la espalda.

La puerta se abrió y los tres giraron. Pomfrey se veía cansada pero salió con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades señor Black- dijo con ternura y sin mas, se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Sirius un poco temeroso, se introdujo en la habitación.

En su enorme cama, estaba Hermione en el centro, el cabello mas enmarañado, llena de sudor en el rostro y se veía cansada. En sus brazos, había un pequeño bulto escondido en mantas.

-Sirius…- habló cansada la castaña al verlo. Llevaba una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Sirius caminó con emoción hacia ella- te presento a…


	48. Chapter 48

_10 de Agosto 1980_

Hermione mecía a la bebe en sus brazos, con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo único en sus ojos. Se encontraba en la biblioteca, sentada en su usual sillón bajo la ventana. Sirius, en un sillón mas alejado. Este la observaba embelesado. Se veía hermosa. Su cabello rizado y ligeramente esponjado caía por su espalda. Sus ojos posados sobre la hermosa bebe que había dado a luz. Sus labios fruncidos, de los cuales salía unos sonidos tranquilizadores para dormir a la bebe.

Helena Jean Black.

Tenía una hija, realmente no lo podía creer. Delante de sus ojos desfilaban las imágenes que representaban la vida que tendrían juntos. Cómo la cuidarían, su primer cumpleaños, los juegos con Harry, Neville y Ronald. Caminar por el parque, mandarla a Hogwarts. Saber que se porta a la altura de su padre. Sabía que Hermione se negaba rotundamente al igual que Lily, pero el sabía. Sabía el legado que pasaba. Y así, su vida se desfiló ante sus ojos, y juró que nadie iba a tener una vida tan bella como la de el. Tenía dos hermosas mujeres en su vida.

Helena estaba hermosa. Desde que la vio con sus ojitos cerrados, supo que iba a crecer para ser idéntica a el. O eso creía. Tenía el cabello negro lacio, parecido al de su padre. Hermione agradeció este hecho. Tenía los cachetes regordetes y teñidos de un ligero color rosa. Una hermosa naricita que se parecía tanto a la del padre como la de la madre. La verdad, es que si la veías a primera vista jurabas que era un Sirius femenino y pequeño, pero solo si te ponías a analizar cada detalle de su rostro pequeño, y mas cuando estaba en brazos de Hermione, te podías dar cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a su madre. Era una extraña, pero fascinante combinación. La bebe mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante todo el primer día, hasta en la noche de ayer, que los abrió por primera vez estando en los brazos de su padre. Los ojos, que pensaba serían grises, resultaron ser la replica exacta de los ojos de Hermione. Simplemente hermosos, para juicio de Sirius.

-¿Cómo están los nuevos padres?- preguntó en un susurro Regulus estando en la puerta. Hermione sonrió y levantó su mirada al igual que su esposo.

Regulus se encontraba con Remus, observando sonrientes a la madre con la niña en brazos.

-Cansados, pero orgullosos- Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie, e indicándoles a los jóvenes con un meneo de cabeza, que se acercaran. Con mucho cuidado, cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron hacía los Black.

Ambos, al contario de la vista de Sirius, podían ver como estaba Hermione realmente. Su cabello estaba hecho un completo desastre. Naturalmente, a simple vista, uno creería que su cabello no conocía control. Estaba esponjado y varios rizos saltaban por doquier. Unas ojeras cubrían la piel debajo de sus ojos. Estos, aunque cansados, tenían un brillo especial, que solamente lo tenían las madres. Estaba vestida todavía en su pijama, a pesar de ser la tarde. Se veía lo agotada que estaba por cuidar todo el tiempo a la nueva integrante de la familia.

-Herms, te ves terrible- dijo Reg con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate Reg- rió la castaña mirando con ternura al hermano menor de su esposo.

-En serio, cuñada…- insistió en un susurró viendo como la pequeña bebe se movía un poco en los brazos de la señora Black.

-Te ves hermosa, Mione- aseguró Remus con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos nuevos integrantes de la reunión, jalaron dos sillas de madera para sentarse cerca de Hermione. Al principió, el rozar de la madera con el piso, causó que se escuchara un chirrido, que fue acallado en cuestión de segundos por la mirada asesina del nuevo padre. Ambos, sonrieron a modo de disculpa.

-¿Cómo está la querida Helena? – preguntó Remus con cara llena de ternura.

-Dormida, por fin- dijo Sirius con alivio.

-No hables así… tu no hiciste nada- dijo Hermione sonriente mirando divertida a su esposo- yo fui la que hice todo el trabajo.

-Ya, pero yo escuche todo- aclaró Sirius. Para sorpresa de los demás, Hermione no respondió enojada. Simplemente lo miró con una sonrisa.

Remus y Regulus tuvieron que apartar la mirada. Simplemente era una conexión muy intima. Los nuevos padres, con solo mirarse, se delataban con lo mucho que se amaban.

-Realmente no puedo creer que _Tu_ y _James_ ya sean padres. – habló incrédulo el hombre lobo.

-Solo hace falta la persona correcta, Lunático, solo eso- habló con una mirada de enamorado.

-Tranquilo Remus, créeme, tu tendrás tu persona correcta- dijo con voz calmada la castaña. Remus le ofreció una enorme sonrisa. Confiaba ciegamente y sin cuestionar, cualquier cosa que le dijera Hermione.

-¿Para que nos mandaron llamar, Herms?- preguntó Regulus después de unos momentos de silencio, en los cuales los adultos observaban la respiración tranquila de Helena.

Al decir esto, los esposos Black se miraron cómplices y con sonrisas.

-Pues, verás Reg, Hermione y yo estuvimos pensando- dijo Sirius con un tono de voz muy serio. Levantó una ceja y cruzó una pierna. Sobre la rodilla colocó las manos entrelazadas. Hermione sonrió al ver la imagen paradójica de su esposo como un adulto maduro.

-¿De que exactamente?- preguntó Remus con ojos entrecerrados – cuanto tu piensas, Canuto, nunca pasan cosas buenas.

-¡Hey!- reclamó el aludido.

-¡Sirius!- regañó Hermione en un susurro, señalando con su cabeza a la bebe. Sirius y Remus mascullaron un "lo siento".

-Bueno, ya díganos, ¿qué pensaban?- cuestionó ansioso el menor de los Black.

-Cuando digo, estuvimos pensando, realmente fue idea de Hermione, pero yo estuve de acuerdo-

-Sirius, no le des rodeos. Nunca has sido bueno en eso. Dinos- pidió sonriente el licántropo.

-Está bien, está bien… hay Lunático, eso de juntarte con mi hermano hace que se te pegue la desesperación Black… bueno, el punto es… que hemos decidido, que queremos que Lena tenga dos padrinos… ustedes dos- habló sonriente Sirius.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Miraron a los ojos de Hermione, tratando de saber si el pelinegro no les estaba tomando del pelo. Al ver a la sonriente mujer, una enorme felicidad creció en el interior de ambos magos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó en un susurro Remus.

-Si, en serio- aseguró Mione con ternura.

-¿James?... creí que elegirías a James, ya sabes, por ser padrino de Harry- habló estupefacto Remus

-Hermione y yo decidimos que Lily y James serán los padrinos de nuestro próximo hijo, Anser… pero de nuestra primogénita, queremos que sean ustedes. – habló muy sonriente Sirius. Estaba muy feliz al ver la emoción que crecía en el rostro de su mejor amigo y su hermano.

-¿Y? ¿aceptan?- preguntó Hermione levantando las cejas y con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Claro que si! Mione, Sirius, es un honor… no se que decir, ¡gracias! ¡claro! Me encantaría- habló emocionadísimo Remus, poniéndose de pie y lanzándosele a un abrazo a Sirius- gracias Canuto.

-No, no hay nada que agradecer… sabemos que harán un gran trabajo- mencionó Sirius, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda del hombre lobo.

-¿Tu Reg?- preguntó Hermione viendo al pelinegro que permanecía sentado en su silla.

-¡Jamás me negaría, Herms! Te juro que algún día nombraré a mi hija ´Hermione´ en tu honor- habló extendiendo la mas grande sonrisa. Se levantó y fue a abrazar a Sirius, y después se acercó a Hermione- haber, déjame cargar a mi ahijada.

Hermione extendió sus brazos y le pasó a Helena. Se pudo ver un ligero alivio al sentir sus brazos libres por unos momentos.

-No lo puedo creer… voy a ser un padrino- reía Remus con felicidad e incredulidad. Hermione sonrió con ternura al escuchar el tono de voz de las palabras de su antiguo profesor de defensa. Era el mismo tono, de cuando se convirtió en padre.

Regulus se acercó al joven que sostenía en brazos a la bebe y se puso a observarla con detenimiento pero una sonrisa.

-Crecerá pareciéndose mucho a ti Sirius- dijo Regulus sonriente. Al decir esto, levantó la mirada para ver con orgullo a su hermano.

-McGonagall tendrá un infarto en once años- dijo riendo Remus. Hermione sonrió mas al escuchar eso. Tal vez no lo tuvo al ver a Harry, pero definitivamente lo tendrá si ve a Harry, y a la hija de Sirius, idéntica a este, juntos.

-Pero tiene los ojos de Hermione- dijo con muchísimo orgullo Sirius, mirando a su esposa.

-No creo que los ojos hagan mucha diferencia- rió Regulus, que continuaba mirando a su ahijada.

-No lo se… tal vez crezca pareciéndose a Hermione- concluyó Remus, mirando sonriente a la bebe que comenzaba a moverse.

Después de unos segundos, los nuevos padrinos pudieron observar lo dicho por Sirius. Helena efectivamente tenía los ojos de su madre, pero no pudieron observarlos por mucho tempo, ya que Lena comenzó a llorar. Sus manitas se agitaban un poco y sus puños se cerraban y abrían como pidiendo algo. Su rostro se puso un poco mas rojo y sus pequeños labios se movían al compás del llanto.

-Debe de tener hambre- sonrió cansada Hermione poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía Remus, quien le regresó a su hija.

Los tres hombres observaron como Hermione y Helena, salían de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_13 de Agosto 1980_

Lo dudaba. No sabía si quería entrar. Si no quería entrar. Si prefería saber o quedarse con la duda. Paseaba de un lado al otro frente a la puerta que le habían indicado. Había llegado hace aproximadamente diez minutos, los cuales, había estado frente a esa puerta. No sabía muy bien por que había ido, pero sentía una gran necesidad de hablar con ella. Ver que estaba bien y que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. No le preguntaría claro. Jamás lo haría. Pero solo con verla lo sabría. Sabría si de ahora en adelante todo iba a cambiar.

Pasó una mano por su largo cabello una y otra vez. Iba vestida de una forma muggle. Unos pantalones negros con botas gruesas para el departamento de aurores y un suéter. Había dejado la túnica en el sillón frente a la chimenea, y la tomaría cuando fuera al ministerio.

Inhaló aire un par de veces y detuvo su andar. Era una leona, debía de tomar el valor de entrar a la habitación. Puso su mano en la manija y empujó la madera.

-¿Mione? ¿se puede?- preguntó en un susurro Dorcas. No sabía nada de bebe, pero estaba segura de que era mejor no hacerla llorar.

-¡Dor!- habló la voz de la castaña del mismo modo, pero no se acercó. Dorcas abrió mas la puerta y se adentró al pequeño cuarto.

La habitación era pequeña. Acogedora. Estaba pintada de un tono azul cielo, que se veía un poco mas obscuro debido a la ausencia de luz. en la esquina izquierda se encontraba una pequeña mecedora, decorada con un cojín blanco. En la pared del mismo lado, había un pequeño armario blanco, con un espejo en la puerta. Era hecho de un estilo muy renacentista, al igual que el resto de los muebles, con detalles en las esquinas. En la esquina y pared derecha, se encontraba una mesa de madera blanca, al igual que la mecedora. Sobre esta, se alcanzaban a ver los miles de utensilios que usaban Sirius y Hermione con Helena. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, seguramente solo los utilizaba Hermione y Sirius veía desde la mecedora. En el centro y al fondo se encontraba la cuna. Del mismo material y el mismo acabado que los demás. Hermione veía a la pelinegra desde detrás. Tenía una ligera sonrisa, que enterneció a la señora Prewett. Junto a Hermione, había una pequeña mesita y sobre esta, se encontraba una pequeña lámpara, con figuras en su pantalla. La luz atravesaba los hoyos y dejaba ver figuras de estrellas por toda la habitación. Era la única luz, por el momento. Sobre la cuna, colgaba un móvil mágico. Giraba lentamente y dejaba ver una escoba, una snitch dorada, un perro negro, un pequeño lobo, un ciervo, y un par de libros.

Dorcas hizo una expresión de curiosidad hacia el objeto y Hermione rió suavemente.

-Lo se… lo hicieron Remus y James cuando supieron que estaba embarazada… creyeron que iba a ser niño- contestó en una suave voz, mientras acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de su hija. Dorcas aun así se quedó con la duda – dicen que es para se vaya familiarizando con la familia.

-Tenían que ser ellos- dijo Dor con la misma voz. La diferencia, es que tenía una sonrisa. Hermione se veía cansada, pero hermosa. Sus ojos brillaban y se veía que no se separaba ni un segundo de su hija.

-Ven, conócela- comentó Hermione incitándola a acercarse con su manos libre. Así lo hizo.

-Esta hermosa Mione- dijo Dorcas con una sonrisa muy tierna, sin despegar la vista de la pequeña personita.

-Gracias Dor- dijo Hermione mirando los ojos de la mujer. Sabía que tarde o temprano, querría tener un hijo. Sabía que aunque no expresaba mucho sus emociones, sería una gran madre. – no es por ser grosera, pero ¿necesitabas algo?

-Oh, si… lo siento- habló sonriente sorprendiendo a la castaña por las dulces palabras, pero la miró como tal- quería hablar contigo, si no es mucho problema.

-Claro que no, ven, siéntate- habló Mione, mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tomaba una silla que la pelinegra no había visto antes. Tomó del respaldo al asiento y lo acercó a la mecedora, en la cual se sentó Hermione.- dime, ¿qué sucede? ¿todo bien?

-Todo bien, no te preocupes- habló rápidamente al ver que Hermione abría los ojos con preocupación- es solo que…- dudó si hablar. La pobre de Mione había dado a luz hace apenas unos cinco días, y ella estaba llegando para romperle la burbuja de felicidad.

-¿Es acerca del _plan_?, ¿no es así?- cuestionó la castaña con una sonrisa acentuando la palabra "plan". Dorcas sonrió un poco avergonzada, al ver que efectivamente había roto la burbuja de felicidad de la señora Black.

-Si no es mucha molestia…- dijo Dorcas un poco incomoda. Hermione sonrió sin mostrar la dentadura y negó ligeramente.

-Si quieres que te diga el plan, aun no… debo de hablar con Dumbledore primero, lo cual será en unos días, puesto que aun no estoy en condiciones de hacer nada- dijo Mione seria pero con voz gentil- se que todos quieren saber cual es la jugada, en este horrible juego, pero tengo que decirles que para que funcione… nadie debe de saber de el, no hasta el ultimo momento.

Dorcas se quedó meditando las palabras con rostro serio, pero su corazón latía un poco mas rápido. El final se acercaba, ya lo sabía. Pero el escucharlo decir por la persona que los ayudaría a cambiar todo, lo hacía mas real. Mas terrorífico. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos con profundidad.

-Se que no es la respuesta que querías escuchar Dorcas, no escúchame… se que no lo es, se que no es la respuesta que todos quieren escuchar, lo se… Marlene definitivamente no estaba feliz con lo que le dije ayer- sonrió Hermione y se rió un poco. Dorcas hizo lo mismo pero un poco mas apagado – pero deben de entender, lo riesgoso que es que sepan. Merlín no lo quiera, pero el plan sale a la luz, Voldemort se entera, y todo se derrumba… sabrán el plan cuando sea el momento indicado para actuar, y ahí estoy segura de que lo entenderán… solo hasta entonces.- concluyó Hermione seria pero después de unos segundos sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Solo dime una cosa…- suplicó Dorcas.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó dudosa la nueva madre.

-Que todo saldrá bien… que todo terminará pronto, y podremos hacer las vidas que siempre hemos querido tener… hacer una familia- habló Dorcas con suplica en su voz.

Hermione se quedó mirando a los ojos negros que brillaban con suplica. Le rogaba con la mirada que le dijera lo que ansiaba escuchar.

-Lo siento Dorcas, pero por mas que quisiera decirte que así será, no puedo. No se como va a terminar todo, pero si te digo que el propósito es eso… que todos tengan la vida que siempre han querido tener. Por nosotros y…- giró su cabeza para ver a la bebe que dormía- y nuestros hijos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_17 de Agosto 1980_

Sirius tenía a su hija en brazos en cuanto cruzó las llamas de la chimenea, seguido por Hermione. En cuanto Madame Pomfrey les dijo que Hermione y Helena estaban en condiciones de viajar por la red Flu, la familia Black se dirigió a la residencia de los Potter. No les habían anunciado que irían y prefirieron hacer una visita sorpresa.

En cuanto salieron de las llamas, fueron enfrentados por un joven de anteojos que proyectaba una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Mione!- exclamó abrazando a la joven castaña, que venía con un rostro cansado, pero mucho mas compuesto. La mujer le regresó el abrazo con la misma intensidad. – Por Merlín, estas hermosa.-Comentó mientras se separaba y la miraba con mas detenimiento- el ser madre te queda.

-Gracias James- dijo riendo la señora Black, aunque un ligero tono rosa cubrió sus mejillas- ven…

Hermione guió al pelinegro de anteojos hacia su esposo

-Te presentamos a Helena Jean Black- dijo sonriendo el orgulloso padre, mientras veía a los ojos avellanas y después a su hija.

-Canuto, Hermione… está hermosa… está tan pequeñita- aseguró sonriente Potter.- seguramente será mejor amiga de Harry… al fin, crecerán juntos.

Sirius sonrió pensando que sus hijos continuarían su legado merodeador. Estaba feliz al pensar en los miles de consejos que les darían para que logren cumplir con cuanta broma piensen. También se reía mentalmente en los regaños que tendrían por parte de Mione y Lily, tanto a ellos como a sus hijos. Por ser unos irresponsables, traviesos, locos… en fin, de todo. Ambas brujas eran algo originales, a decir verdad. Hermione, tenía otra forma de pensar.

-¿Harry?- preguntó esperanzada mirando a los ojos de James. Este sonrió con ternura y se dirigió al pie de la escalera. Con una sonrisa llamó a su esposa.

-¡Lily! Ven tenemos visitas, trae a Harry.

James regresó a pararse junto a Sirius y jugaban con las manitas de Lena. Sonreirían animados y reían por palabras o frases que decían en susurros. De vez en cuando daban una rápida ojeada a la bruja que estaba parada esperando a la pelirroja, y agradecían que no haya escuchado cualquier tontería que habían dicho.

En unos minutos, alcanzó a ver a la pelirroja que bajaba con un bulto en sus brazos.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó contenta al ver a la mujer que estaba esperándola en su sala.

-¡Lily!- dijo con emoción contenida. No quería ser grosera, pero a la persona que quería conocer era al bebe en sus brazos.

-Ven, conoce a Harry- sonrió con ternura al ver el rostro de la señora Black. Su mirada no se despegó del bebe durante la caminata de Lily hacía la chimenea.

Un poco temerosa, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacía la mujer. Se mordía el labio inferior y su corazón comenzaba a latir. Estaba a punto de ver a Harry.

Al llegar a Lily, miró a sus ojos. Ambas estaban llenas de emociones.

-Tómalo- susurró Lily a la castaña.

Sin dudarlo, Hermione tomó al pequeño Potter y lo miró por primera vez.

Ahí estaba. Harry. Sano y salvo. Mirándola con fascinación. Los ojos verdes que tanto había conocido. Los había visto todos los días en el rostro de la pelirroja, pero verlos en el cuerpecito del niño en sus brazos… la retomaban a casa. Era extraño. Podía ver perfectamente a su mejor amigo en el bebe- con una mano trazó una figura en su frente. Todos la observaban extrañado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?. A ella no le importo.

-Oh Harry- susurró antes de comenzar a soltar unas lagrimas. De nostalgia y de felicidad- Oh Harry te extrañé tanto…

La castaña se sentó en el sillón y solamente miraba al pequeño niño que estiraba su mano para alcanzar el liquido brilloso que corría por las mejillas. Hermione sonrió al verlo. El ser buscador lo tenía desde que nació. Eso la hizo llorar mas. La emoción no la podía contener. Había estado sin ver a su mejor amigo por tres años. Tres largos años que ahora, venían a recordarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Lo abrazó un poco mas, y sorbió su nariz. Con una mano acariciaba su cabello y volvía a trazar una cicatriz en su frente.

-Nunca la tendrás Harry…- todos se desconcertaron por sus palabras pero solamente se quedaron sonriendo al ver la escena. La ternura de la mirada de Hermione era incomparable.

-Me agrada el pensar que te tuvo Hermione… que no estuvo solo durante… bueno, ya sabes- dijo Lily, que ahora sostenía a Lena en brazos.

La castaña rompió el contacto visual que tenía con Harry y miró a la pelirroja con cariño.

-Sufrió.. mucho, pero nunca estuvo solo- aseguró regresando la mirada al pequeño que comenzaba a quedarse dormida- y jamás lo estará.

Las lagrimas continuaban cayendo. Su mente jugándole y haciéndola mirar a Harry tal cual lo recordaba. Con el rayo y la pérdida en sus ojos. Sonrió dejando de llorar, al jurarse mentalmente como tantas veces lo había hecho, que nunca volvería a suceder.

-¿Es extraño no lo creen?- dijo riendo mientras enfrentaba con la mirada a los tres que la observaban, poco después de que Harry se quedara dormido.

-¿Qué es extraño amor?- preguntó Sirius levantándose del sillón y caminando al que estaba frente a el, para sentarse junto a su esposa, y saludar al pequeño dormido en sus brazos.

-Fui su mejor amiga, por siete años… y ahora, soy su madrina- rió mirando a su esposo.

-No es extraño… - trató de asegurar el pelinegro de anteojos- bueno, si lo es… ¡pero solo un poco!, solo un poco Mione….

Los cuatro rieron un poco.

-Será mejor que vaya a preparar un te- dijo Lily mientras le pasaba a los brazos de James a Helena. La pelirroja sonrió y caminó para perderse en la puerta de la cocina. En unos segundo comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de agua correr.

-¿Y para cuando Anser?- cuestionó divertido el señor Potter.

-Tranquilo James, que acaba de nacer Lena- rió Sirius mientras que Hermione se ponía un poco roja, avergonzada por el repentino cambio de conversación.

-Bueno, bueno, lo se… ¡pero deben de apresurarse! Jamás les perdonaría si no soy el padrino de un Black- amenazó James apuntándoles con un dedo, por debajo de Helena.

-Tranquilo James… ya verás, en uno o dos años, serás padrino de un Black- aseguró Sirius riendo mientras se giraba a Hermione y le indicaba con las manos, que le pasara a Harry - ven aquí, compañero

-¡Cuidado con tus manos Black!- amenazó James sonriente al ver al pequeño Harry que se movía de maneras extrañas en los brazos de Sirius- el pequeño alborotador es mi legado…

-Ambos parecen niños, ¿lo sabían?- comentó riendo Hermione. Los mejores amigos, con los bebes en brazos, conectaron sus miradas y Hermione los miraba divertida. A veces, entrecerraban los ojos, o los abrían. Ladeaban la cabeza hacia u lado y luego hacia otro. Fruncían los labios o las cejas. Parecía que tenían una conversación telepática.

-Después de un análisis detallado-

-Hemos concluido que-

-Los únicos niños de-

-Esta habitación son-

-Nuestros hijos.

Hermione miraba sorprendida a ambos. La forma en la que conectaban sus ideas era muy parecida a la de los gemelos Weasley. En es momento, se dio cuenta de lo profunda que era la relación de ambos. Y también lo extraña que era. Con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

-¿De que me he perdido?- preguntó Lily saliendo con una tetera y cuatro tazas de cerámica en una bandeja, que colocó en la mesa del centro.

-De lo extraños que son Potter y Black- espetó sonriente la castaña, sin reparar en las miradas asesinas.

-Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora Mione- aseguró Lily riendo por lo bajo, se acercó a Sirius y le indicó que le pasara a Harry, parecía un juego- ven, corazón.

Las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes y Remus salió de estas.

-¡Remus! No te esperábamos hasta en la noche- sonrió James, meciendo a Helena de un lado a otro.

-Lo se, lo siento, pero Sirius me avisó que vendría y pues.. decidí llegar antes- comentó acercándose a saludar a Lily y a los demás.

-Que bueno, Remus, toma, detén a Harry, iré por una taza de te.

-Ven aquí, hombrecito- sonrió Remus, tomando en brazos al bebe que estaba profundamente dormido.

Hermione se quedó pensativa observando y recapacitando en las cosas. Después sonrió y dijo, para sorpresa de todos.

-Creo que Harry tardará mucho en aprenderse su nombre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_22 de Agosto 1980_

Regulus se encontraba buscando entre unos libros de una repisa muy alta de la biblioteca de la mansión de los Potter. Hermione había conversado con el, cuando fue un día a visitar a Lena. Le había dicho que el plan, estaba por llevarse a cabo. El final se acercaba, todos lo sabían. Pero Regulus, el tenía que prepararse aun mas. No había terminado Hogwarts, por ir a buscar el Horrocrux hace ya varios meses. Y por eso, debía de aprender lo mas que pudiera de hechizos y cualquier cosa útil que lo ayude a tener una ventaja sobre los Mortifagos. Había visto muchas veces de lo que eran capaces de hacer. La destrucción que creaban. El mal que irradiaban. Y sabía que debía ser igualmente bueno para sobrevivir. Eso era, por que no utilizaría hechizos obscuros. Ya no mas. Se había jurado eso, cuando Hermione llegó a la cueva. Prometió que trabajaría por tener la familia que siempre quiso. Y eso incluía, su desempeño mágico.

Iba todos los días a la biblioteca, buscando libros que lo ayuden. Pero muchas veces, encontraba los hechizos que ya conocía. Y le daba miedo intentar alguno que otro nuevo que encontraba. Una vez, incendió uno de los libros de hechizos de Hermione y lo escondió, para proteger su vida. Herms definitivamente lo asesinaría cuando se entere.

-¿Reg? ¿estas aquí?- preguntó alguien desde la puerta.

Regulus saltó de la pequeña escalera que había colocado en la repisa, para alcanzar los libros y salió de uno de los estantes.

-¡Sirius!- sonrió acercándose a su hermano.

-¿Qué tanto haces aquí encerrado?- preguntó riendo el mayor. Ambos caminaron hacía la pequeña sala debajo de la ventana. Se sentaron en unas sillas, y dejaron libre el usual sillón de Hermione.

-Investigo…- dijo asintiendo y con mucha concentración- ya sabes, por eso de no graduarme.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que lo harás fantásticamente- dijo quitado de la pena el pelinegro- pero aun no entiendo por que los quieres saber.

-Bueno pues… Hermione me dijo que… ya sabes, el final esta cerca y todo eso del plan- dijo con mucha seriedad.

-Oh.. el plan… - dijo meditando sus palabras- el mentado plan… ni siquiera yo se de que se trata.

-Nadie lo sabe, es lo que lo hace tan intrigante- sonrió Regulus. - ¿Necesitabas algo?

Sirius miró profundamente y directamente a los ojos de su hermano. Regulus se extrañó al ver tantas emociones en los ojos grises que creció viendo fríos y calculadores. El mayor de los Black, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y recargo sus codos en sus rodillas. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y las observaba con creciente curiosidad.

-Es acerca del plan- dijo mirando finalmente al joven frente a el- del final, pues…

-¿Con el final? Te refieres, ¿a lo que suceda con el plan de Hermione, que seguramente es el final de… toda la guerra, de Voldemort? – preguntó con una ceja levantada, tratando de entender a su hermano. Su corazón por alguna razón, dio un brinco doloroso.

-Exactamente de ese plan- sonrió melancólicamente el heredero de los Black. Unos mechones caían por su frente, haciendo que sus claros ojos resaltaran por la repentina obscuridad.

-Dime que necesitas- preguntó rápidamente el menor. La voz, la mirada y las palabras de su hermano lo comenzaban a preocupar.

-Necesito pedirte un favor… algo muy importante, y necesito tu palabra- habló lentamente el nuevo padre. Regulus lo miró a los ojos con detenimiento por unos minutos antes de asentir con suavidad- se que eres el padrino de Lena, pero necesito pedirte otro favor.

-Sirius, por favor, dime… ya no le des rodeos- presionó ligeramente desesperado.

-Necesito… que si algo me sucede, durante el final… te hagas cargo de Helena y Hermione.

Regulus se quedó estupefacto ante las palabras del pelinegro. Abrió los ojos y sintió su ultimo aliento escapar por entre sus labios. Sus manos se quedaron congeladas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó en un susurro. Claramente, había escuchado las palabras de su hermano, pero no podía procesar la información. Era… no quería ni pensar en lo que podía suceder.

-Reg, necesito que me prometas que si algo me sucede durante la ultima batalla, tu te harás responsable de mi esposa y de mi hija. Prométeme que las cuidarás, protegerás… que nunca las dejarás solas.- suplicó el padre con los ojos abiertos e inclinándose un poco mas a su hermano.

-Pero Sirius-

-Te lo estoy pidiendo, por que eres mi hermano. Mi hermano legitimo y se que Hermione te considera como uno por igual… te lo pido, por que si algo sucediese, ella tendría alguien…

-Espero que no te refieras a alguien parecido a ti para que no se sienta sola.- habló Regulus un poco frío.

-No es a lo que me refería. Se que si algo sucediese, ella… en fin.- negó con la cabeza- James y Remus la ayudarán. Lily también lo hará. Lena será un poco de ayuda, pero estará devastada-

-Hablas como si fuera un hecho de que- comenzó a decir el pelinegro pero no terminó. No podía decir las palabras. No podía a imaginarse a su hermano frío y sin vida.

-No. No lo es. Y haré todo lo posible por que no sea así. Pero… solamente estaré mas tranquilo al saber que si algo, no digo que vaya a pasar, pero si algo pasara, ellas no estarían solas.

-Sirius, sabes que si algo sucediese, no solo yo apoyaría a tu familia. El resto de tu familia las ayudarían en todos los sentidos- habló con tranquilidad el menor de ambos. Sirius agachó la cabeza y pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Lo se, lo se.. pero quiero escucharlo de tu voz. Prométeme que no estarían solas- habló suplicante el padre. Se veía la desesperación en sus ojos.

-Sirius, te prometo que nunca dejaré sola a Hermione ni a Helena, si algo te sucediese. Nunca- aseguró Regulus acercándose a su hermano y colocando una mano en su hombro derecho. Ambos entrelazaron sus miradas y ahí la dejaron por un poco de tiempo.

-Gracias- agradeció Sirius con todo el amor posible. Había creído perder a su familia y la recuperó. Haría todo lo posible, por mantenerla así.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El sonido fue muy fuerte pero agradecía que nadie estaba cerca. Remus cuidaba a Helena en su habitación y, Sirius y Regulus conversaban en la biblioteca. No había querido escuchar la conversación, pero no pudo evitarlo. Habían dejado la puerta entreabierta y ella se asomó para asustarlos, pero se detuvo al escuchar la petición de Sirius. Su corazón se destrozó en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios. En cuanto Regulus hizo la promesa, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto. Después, se encerró en el baño. Y ahí estaba. Caminó con la respiración audible y se de tuvo frente al espejo, frente al lavabo. Miró a su reflejo. Antes de poder procesar la imagen ante sus ojos, estos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

Podía sentir el miedo crecer dentro de ella. Se dejó caer en cuclillas, dejando una mano en el lavabo para sostenerse. Con la otra cubría su rostro. Las lagrimas caían libremente.

Regresó en el tiempo al pasado, para luchar por el futuro.

Y esa lucha, estaba por llegar. La sensación de la batalla donde perdió todo, se extendía en su interior. Era una plaga que no paraba. Se extendía y se impregnada en cada recoveco de su interior. Le manchaba el interior con los peores augurios posibles.

Los jadeos y gemidos se comenzaron a escapar de sus labios. Soltó la mano que estaba ligeramente levantada en el lavabo y cubrió con esta, la otra parte de su rostro. Se dejó caer y se giró para recargar su espalda en la cerámica del lavabo. Sus hombros se agitaban débilmente debido al llanto. Levantó las manos y las pasó por su cabello, dejándolas ahí por unos momentos. Enredadas con sus enmarañados cabellos. Su rostro estaba húmedo, los ojos hinchados y levemente rojos. Su labio inferior temblaba un poco y fluido nasal recorría su piel desde las fosas hasta la barbilla. Un poco de saliva salía escupida cada que sollozaba. Pero no le importaba. La realidad es que estaba aterrerada.

Los sentimientos de presagios. La sensación de incertidumbre. Todo la atacaba por primera vez. Llevaba sabiendo que el final se acercaba, pero lo veía mas cerca ahora. Conocía el plan perfectamente, pero quería detener el tiempo. Permanecer en la burbuja en la que estaba viviendo. Ser feliz el resto de su vida con su esposo y su hija. Pero no podía hacerlo. Había sido fuerte por tanto tiempo. Había luchado tantas veces. Había rogado por la salvación de James y Lily Potter. Había llorado suplicando por una segunda oportunidad. Y ahí estaba. Este era su momento. El que tanto había esperado. Llegó mas temprano de lo que esperaban, pero finalmente era momento de actuar.

Sacó sus delgadas manos de su cabello y pasó las palmas por sus mejillas, retirando las lagrimas. A pesar de estar seca la piel, nuevamente eran cubiertas por los ríos que aun caían de sus ojos.

-Tranquilízate Hermione… tu puedes. Tranquilízate- habló la castaña para sí misma, cerrando los ojos. Inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeaba la cerámica con la parte trasera de su cráneo. Una vez. Otra y otra vez. Hasta que las lagrimas pararon. Sus ojos estaban secos. Repitió el acto que había comenzado a hacer. Con las palmas, retiró el agua de su rostro. Las secó en sus pantalones. Con el reverso, limpió lo que estaba debajo de su nariz y después las gotas que colgaban en su barbilla.

Respiró una veces. Ignoró las imágenes que perforaron su mente. Ginny. Luna. Neville. Fred. Ron. Tonks. Remus. Harry. Todos. Ignoró las escenas de sus muertes detrás de sus ojos.

Se puso lentamente de pie y se miró al espejo. Vio la terrible imagen que le regresaba la mirada. Se veía roja, hinchada y pálida. Llena de cicatrices. Sonrió un poco bufándose de si misma, pensando en todas las marcas que tendría después de su plan maestro.

El plan. Era momento de actuar. Tenía mucho que hacer. Tenía que hablar con James y Regulus. Pronto. En privado. Nadie podría saber de su clandestina reunión. Respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aliento por entre sus labios.

Siguió pensando. También tendría que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Primero tenía que ser con el. Tenía que consultar las cosas con el. Tenía que asegurarse de que iba a funcionar. Conocía la historia pero estaba completamente segura de que Dumbledore la conocía mucho mejor que ella.

Nuevamente respiró y exhaló el aire entrecortadamente. Cerró los ojos y repitió la acción. Los abrió y miró a la mas relajada bruja frente a ella.

Después, se lo tendría que decir a la orden. Reunir a todos los que se puedan. Esto iba a ser feo, y ella lo sabía. Pero no podía arriesgar nada. Debía de estar preparada. Ahora lo sabía. Miró los ojos del espejo. Se miraron directamente. El plan, debía de llevarse acabo ya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_28 de Agosto 1980_

El grito de ira perforó los oídos de todos en la habitación. Varios se encogieron en su lugar y otros cerraron los ojos. Nadie entendía. Solo Voldemort. El sabía que esa sangre sucia traería muchos problemas. Con odio, Voldemort lanzó al otro lado de la habitación el cuaderno de piel negra, que era una replica. Lo sabían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

WOOOW! YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y COMENTEN CON SUS OPINIONES!


	49. Chapter 49

_31 de Agosto 1980_

-Adelante- habló la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. Hermione empujó suavemente la tabla de madera y se adentró con una ligera sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, profesor- habló la castaña cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Señora Black, encantado de verla, por favor, tome asiento, tome asiento- señaló el asiento frente a su escritorio. La joven bruja caminó con una sonrisa fría y se sentó en el lugar que le indicaba el profesor.-Tengo indicado, que hace unas semanas dio a luz a una hermosa bebe.

-Helena…. Si- dijo riendo un poco- no la ha ido a conocer profesor.

-Lo siento, Señora Black, pero las cosas no han estado del todo… bien- concluyó el director con lamento en sus ojos- pero me tomo el atrevimiento de decirle que será una excelente madre, lo puedo ver en sus ojos- habló el hombre por sobre sus lentes de media luna. Los zafiros tenían un brillo particular que por alguna extraña razón, tranquilizaban a Hermione.

-Gracias profesor- susurró la castaña desviando la mirada.

Había ido al castillo de Hogwarts para una razón en especifico, y eso era hablar del plan. Había tomado valor en los últimos días y por fin esa mañana se había decidido. El problema es que ahora que estaba ahí, no encontraba las palabras para comenzar.

-Veo que algo atormenta su mente, señorita Hermione… ¿algo de lo que quiera hablar?

-Profesor… vengo a hablar con usted del plan- dijo finalmente mirando directamente a los ojos de su amado director.

-Ya veo- dijo pausadamente mientras se recargaba en su asiento y miraba por la ventana. Colocó sus manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen.- dígame… específicamente, ¿de que quiere hablar?

-Profesor hay tantas cosas…- dijo Hermione meneando la cabeza. – no se por donde comenzar.

-¿Qué le parece por el principio?- dijo sonriendo el gran mago. La castaña sonrió de lado.

-Esta bien… ¿recuerda que le hablé de los Horrocruxes, y de cómo habían siete? Al menos en mi época- el profesor asintió- bueno… pues hemos destruido cuatro, dos no han sido creados y-

-Y falta uno- intuyó el hombre asintiendo y regresando su mirada a la joven bruja frente a el.

-Exactamente, al anillo de los antepasados de Voldemort.

-La familia Riddle.

-Y la familia Gaunt. – ante lo dicho, Dumbledore asintió meditando un poco la información- el anillo se encuentra en Little Hangleton. Debemos de ir y destruir el Horrocrux.

-¿Por que no lo ha hecho ya, señora Black?- preguntó con las cejas entrecerradas.

-No podía… la situación se retrasó debido a mi embarazo. Pero ahora debemos actuar. Tengo el presentimiento de que Voldemort está por enterarse, si es que no lo sabe aun, de que estamos tras los Horrocruxes.

-Eso no explica por que no lo hizo antes, por que no terminó con los Horrocruxes desde un principio. - dijo el profesor con curiosidad.

-Por que no se podía hacer tan rápido profesor. Si íbamos y destruimos todos de un solo momento, Voldemort lo sentiría. Debía de ser hecho paulatinamente. Tenía que dejar uno al ultimo, que nos ayude a crear una situación en donde después de destruir el Horrocrux, también lo podíamos hacer con Voldemort. No estoy segura, pero tengo el presentimiento de que cuando destruyamos el anillo, Voldemort llegará. Esa será nuestra oportunidad para matarlo. Si dejábamos pasar mas tiempo, le daríamos la oportunidad de crear el resto de los Horrocruxes. Al dejar el ultimo, Voldemort lo sentiría y llegaría para matar a cualquiera que haya destrozado un pedazo de su alma- concluyó la castaña esperanzada de haber explicado todo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso. Dumbledore cerró los ojos y meditó unos segundos. Procesando la información entendiendo lo dicho.

-Debo admitir que fue muy sabia su jugada, señora Black… pensar en las posibilidades desde un principio. Estoy sorprendido- dijo con admiración el hombre barbudo. Hermione no pudo sonreír por el alago. El tema era muy serio como para eso.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿cuál es el plan exactamente? ¿o que es lo que necesita?- preguntó Dumbledore recargándose en su mesa y acercándose a la castaña, viéndola cuidadosamente a los ojos. – señora Black… – la castaña abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz dura pero gentil a la vez- Hogwarts siempre ayudará, a aquellos que piden ayuda.

Hermione meditó un poco las palabras.

-Entonces ayúdeme profesor… necesito la ayuda de Hogwarts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_5 de Septiembre 1980_

James y Regulus observaban detenidamente a la castaña que estaba sentada en su usual sillón. Llevaban sentados en las sillas por aproximadamente quince minutos y Hermione simplemente no hablaba. Fue al Valle de Godric por James, y cuando llegaron, pasaron por Regulus a su habitación y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. En cuanto entraron, la castaña comenzó a colocar hechizos silenciosos y protección para que nadie entre. Ambos pelinegros estuvieron observándola detenidamente tratando de entender el extraño comportamiento. Después, ella les pidió sentarse a escuchar sea lo que sea que fuera a decir. Pero no decía nada. Simplemente se quedó callada y miraba a ambos jóvenes.

-Hermione- trató de hablar James pero fue acallado por la mano de la castaña. Esta, apretó los labios en una fuerte línea. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo. Pero no dijo nada.

Regulus y James se miraron de reojo pero esperaron a la evidente nerviosa castaña. Los minutos pasaban, al igual que el silencio. James se comenzaba a frustrar y la desesperación crecía dentro de Reg.

-Mañana tenemos una junta con la orden- dijo finalmente.

-No tenía idea- dijo James entrecerrando los ojos.

-Aun no dicen nada, seguramente se enteran durante la noche. Será mañana por la mañana, aquí mismo- habló mordiéndose la uña de uno de sus delgados dedos. Su pie bailaba por el piso y su respiración, al igual que el latir de su corazón, estaban un poco acelerados.

-Oh, esta bien- masculló Regulus, quien se había unido a la orden poco después de haber llegado a la mansión. Después de eso, no dijeron nada.

-Hablaremos del plan- dijo Mione levantando las cejas y cambiando de dedo para morder otra uña.

Una vez mas, Regulus y james se miraron. Esta vez, por mas tiempo. Hermione ya iba por la tercera uña que se comía.

-¿Por fin sabremos del mentado plan?- preguntó James un poco irritado, levantando una ceja para mostrar sus sentimientos. La castaña asintió mientras mordía su uña. Su cabello se movía al compás de su rostro.

-Hermione… dinos por favor para que nos mandaste llamar- espetó Regulus. Hermione paró de morder su uña y bajó la mano mirando a su cuñado. Suspiró un par de veces y trató de relajarse.

-Mañana, le diremos el plan a la orden, algunos aurores y otros magos y brujas que se ofrecieron a ayudar. Detallaremos que es lo que haremos y como lo haremos. Es muy especial que entiendan todo, por que solo tendremos una oportunidad.- habló la castaña con voz segura de si misma, tal como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. El miedo y el pánico se iban hundiendo en su interior y lo apresaba con cadenas. Se prometió a si misma que no lo dejaría salir hasta que todo se hubiera solucionado.

Los pelinegro se miraron y asintieron comprendiendo, parcialmente, las palabras de la castaña.

-Esta bien…- dijo James inseguro de sus palabras- ¿por qué tenías que hablar antes con nosotros?

Regulus miró inquisitivamente a su cuñada después de escuchar la pregunta de Potter y Hermione se miró un poco incomoda por la repentina pregunta.

-Por que necesito decirles algo, que no quiero que nadie escuche- dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué cosa, exactamente?- preguntó Regulus poniendo una mano en su barbilla y recargándose en su asiento. No podía decirlo en voz alta pero presentía lo que estaba por venir.

-Necesito que cada uno de ustedes haga algo durante la batalla final- habló duramente la nueva madre, haciéndose un poco hacia delante y señalando, con dos dedo, a cada joven delante de ella.- necesito que hagan algo y que los demás no se enteren de su… misión.

-¿Qué necesitas? Haremos lo que sea- habló convencido el padre de Harry.

-Se que lo harán- rió Hermione- primero… Regulus, necesito que hagas algo muy importante.

-Dime.

-Pasado mañana, cuando sea… el _plan_, iremos en busca de un anillo.- dijo con tranquilidad la castaña. Debía de ser paciente, al menos con James, para que todo quede a la perfección.

-¿Un anillo?- cuestionaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, un anillo. Un anillo que le perteneció a los antepasados de Voldemort.- se puso recta y habló mirando a lo lejos.

-¿Qué tiene de importante un anillo para la destrucción del hombre mas peligroso del mundo mágico?- preguntó irónico el de anteojos.

-El anillo, James, es un Horrocrux- dijo la señora Black, aun sin mirar a nadie. Pudo percibir que Regulus asintió como confirmando un pensamiento, pero en cambio, James se veía confundido.

-¿Un Horrocrux… como, un Horrocrux?- cuestionó un tanto temeroso. Movió su mano en círculos como para indicar que estaba tratando de averiguar si se referían exactamente a eso que se estaban refiriendo.

-Si James, un Horrocrux, no es muy difícil de entender- dijo con rudeza la nueva madre. No se disculpó a pesar de ver la mirada levemente ofendida del padre de su mejor amigo. Pero esto debía de hacerse así. Directo.

-¿Quieres que lo destruya, no es así?- cuestionó el hermano menor de Sirius tratando de desviar la atención del ofendido pelinegro.

-Efectivamente Reg… lamento pedirte esto, pero sabes…- no continuó. Simplemente lo miró sabiendo que el tenía que hacerlo. Simplemente lo sabía.

-No te preocupes Mione… lo haré- dijo sonriendo ligeramente. Obviamente no estaba del todo emocionado con la idea de usar tal maldición pero lo haría. Sabía que el destino del mundo mágico dependía de esto.

-James- dijo girándose a enfrentar al hombre que había permanecido en silencio.

-¿Si?- cuestionó con temor. Odiaba las artes obscuras, siempre lo había hecho. Rogaba que no le pidiera hacer algo por el estilo.

-Hay James, realmente no quisiera pedirte lo que estoy apunto de solicitar, pero será la única manera- habló con lamento en los ojos.

-Dime que necesitas, lo haré- intentó demostrar convicción pero todos sabían que temía la tarea.

-James… cuando Regulus destruya el Horrocrux, Voldemort estará vulnerable. Prácticamente mortal. Y esto solo durará cuestión de segundos. Es una oportunidad breve e irrepetible, por eso es muy importante que actúes con rapidez.- rogó la castaña.

-Mione, puede confiar en mi… haré lo que sea pero por favor dime de una vez que es eso que quieres que realice.

-Esta bien… cuando Regulus destruya el anillo, te lo indicaré… y en ese momento…- Hermione miró directamente a los ojos avellanas- vas a asesinar a Voldemort.

James abrió los ojos como platos, obviamente sorprendido por la petición. Regulus también se había impresionado. Esa era verdaderamente una tarea muy difícil de realizar. Le pedía a James que asesine a alguien. Aunque claro, ese hombre estaba intentando matar a su hijo recién nacido.

-¿Asesinarlo?- preguntó como idiotizado, incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Así es James.. y debes de ser tú. Creo… llevo pensándolo mucho tiempo. La profecía dice que Harry tiene que matarlo, pero debemos de terminar con Voldemort de una vez. Tu eres mencionado en la profecía y por eso pienso que puede funcionar. No estoy del todo segura, pero después de haber destruido los Horrocruxes, debe de funcionar.

-¿Horrocruxes? ¿había mas de uno?- preguntó empalideciendo un poco. Pasó su mano nerviosamente por su cabello y respiró entrecortadamente.

-Eso no es importante. Lo que necesito que me digas es que lo vas a matar.- Hermione cerró los ojos recordando cuando habían tenido una conversación similar con su mejor amigo y Ronald. Le pedían que lo matara. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados- Harry debes matarlo.

-¿Harry?- cuestionó su padre.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que confundió los nombres pero no le importó.

-James, prométeme que lo matarás… se que es una petición terrible. Se que repudias las artes obscuras y que nunca te imaginaste utilizando una imperdonable. Pero es la única manera de lograr salvar a Harry. A ustedes, a todos. Se que es… no hay palabras para describirlo, pero tienes que hacerlo James, prométemelo- suplicó Hermione tomando la mano del buscados y apretándola fuertemente mientras le rogaba. Los ojos chocolates no se despegaron de las avellanas en ningún momento.

-Lo haré- dijo el encargado d el atare en un susurro.

Los tres se quedaron en un repentino silencio. Simplemente se miraban. La castaña sabía que lo que les pedía era injusto, pero así tenía que ser. Tenía que funcionar el plan, o todo se vendría abajo. Sus planes, sus sueños, el mundo mágico. Todo se destruiría.

-Necesito…- habló la castaña rompiendo la ausencia de sonido. Parpadeó varias veces como pensando como decir lo siguiente- se que será difícil. Pero necesito que durante el final… estemos cerca. Esa será la manera de que esto funcione. No podemos separarnos o todo se volverá un caos. Necesitamos recuperar al anillo, destruirlo y esperar a que llegue Voldemort para matarlo.

-¿Esperar? ¿Mione, exactamente a donde iremos?- pregunto Regulus desconcertado.

-Eso lo explicaremos mañana. Pienso que al destruir el anillo, Voldemort lo sentirá… ya saben, como si una parte de el muriera. Eso lo hará ir al lugar donde escondió el Horrocrux. Lo estaremos esperando y ahí será cuando tu James, lo mates.

Los chicos asintieron comprendiendo la situación.

-Si esperas a que llegue a revisar… ¿por qué necesitas a tanta gente?- preguntó James con una ceja levantada.

Hermione simplemente lo miró seriamente, mientras el recuerdo de la batalla final se reproducía detrás de su mente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el pequeño pueblo de Little Hangleton, residían varias familias de muggles. Realmente no era un pueblo importante, ni siquiera era interesante. El pueblo se encontraba en el valle entre dos colinas. Los arboles bajaban por las laderas rocosas, hasta llegar a la plana superficie y rodeaban el lugar. Había una pequeña catedral construida con grande bloques de piedra y detrás de esta se encontraba un enorme cementerio, mas grande de lo que se esperaba de un pueblo pequeño. Las casas eran sencillas, pero había una construida de piedra que resaltaba por sobre las demás.

En este pueblo, solamente vivía una familia de magos. La familia Gaunt eran magos de sangre pura descendientes directos del co-fundador de Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin. Marvolo Gaunt, tenía la habilidad de hablar con las serpientes, por lo cual su casa estaba repleta de estas. La gente del pueblo lo evitaba por este detalle, además de que era un hombre amargado y grosero. El señor Gaunt tenía dos descendientes. Mérope y Morfin. Los Gaunt, habían sido una familia poderosa y adinerada, pero hace varias generaciones, alguien derrochó el oro y perdió todo, dejando a las próximas generaciones en la pobreza. Debido a esto, la familia vivía en una choza desgastada y sucia, a las orilla de Little Hangleton.

El único artefacto valioso que se pasaba de generación en generación, era un anillo. Un circulo dorado con una piedra negra en el centro y el escudo de armas de los Peverell en medio. Era la posesión mas preciosa para Marvolo.

Para desgracia del mago, su hija se enamoró del hijo de la familia mas adinerada del pueblo. Un muggle cualquiera, descendiente de la familia que era dueña de prácticamente todo en el pequeño lugar. Se enamoró de su vecino, Tom Riddle.

Gaunt, odiaba a su hija por su falta de talento mágico, y al enterarse de su estúpido enamoramiento la intenta estrangular. Fue condenado a Azkaban. Cuando finalmente fue liberado, encontró una carta de su hija, donde decía que ella elaboró la poción del amor para poder casarse con el muggle. Estando bajo la poción, la señorita Gaunt concibió al que sería su nieto, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Después de un tiempo, el joven despertó de su "enamoramiento" y abandonó a Mérope. La mujer, dio a luz en un orfanato, donde indicó que llamaran a su hijo Tom en honor a su padre y Marvolo por su abuelo. Después, murió.

Años mas tarde, y después de conocer su linaje, el joven Tom decidió romper sus lazos con los Riddle. Fue al pueblo de Little Hangleton, para matar a su padre por haber abandonado a su madre, y a sus abuelos, Thomas y Mary, simplemente para terminar con lo que lo hacía muggle. Logra que culpen a su tío, Morfin, y este es enviado a Azkaban. Tom, deja a un lado su nombre y lo utiliza como un anagrama para convertirlo a Lord Voldemort. Es ahí, donde Riddle, se encuentra con el anillo de sus antepasados. Gracias al asesinato de su abuelo, el anillo se convierte en un Horrocrux. Voldemort decide esconderlo en la casa de su abuelo materno. Lugar, al que irían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_6 de Septiembre 1980_

Todos habían escuchado con atención la historia. Habían entendido las relaciones familiares de Voldemort y asentían convencidos de que era importante. Lo que Dumbledore no le dijo a nadie, es que el anillo efectivamente era un Horrocrux. Simplemente dijo que era un artefacto que los ayudaría a destruir de una vez por todas al mago mas tenebroso del mundo. James, Regulus y Hermione se miraba de reojo, cómplices de su conocimiento.

Habían cerca de cincuenta personas en la habitación. La orden completa estaba ahí, incluso unos que nunca habían visto. Varios aurores que no eran parte de la orden, pero que no estaban corrompidos por el mal, estaban ahí apoyándolos y dispuestos a ayudar. Magos y brujas que no tenían nombre conocido, habían optado a brindar sus servicios. Eran familiares de los miembros de la orden o de los aurores, como amigos o simplemente gente que sabía que Dumbledore tramaba algo y se le acercaron para pedir una oportunidad para ayudar. La cual, se les fue dada gustosamente.

-Entonces… - comentó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y caminando por entre la gente. Pausaba su mirada en los ojos de aquellos mas cerca- el día de mañana, iremos al pueblo de Little Hangleton. Será muy importante la discreción de nuestra llegada. Nadie puede saber que estamos ahí.

Todos asintieron en comprensión de sus palabras. Gente como Marlene y Dorcas, estaba complacidas de poder conocer el plan después de tanto tiempo. Esta era la revelación.

-Cuando lleguemos por la noche, cada uno tomará posición para esperar. Se esconderán ya sea por hechizos desilusionadores, entre el bosque, o dentro de la mansión abandonada. La señora Black, junto con los señores Black- anunció Dumbledore señalando a la castaña flanqueada por dos pelinegros- se introducirán a la casa de la familia Gaunt para recuperar el anillo.

Nuevamente asintieron comprendiendo. Hestia Bones miraba detenidamente al director, mientras tenía en brazos a Susan, que estaba profundamente dormida. A su lado, Podmore tomaba nota de las palabras del director de Hogwarts. Lisa Kettle, una mujer gordita y bajita de alrededor treinta años y miembro de la orden, asentía frenéticamente a cada palabra del mago.

-Cuando los Black salgan de la casa, destruirán el objeto, lo cual, y muy probablemente, atraerá a Lord Voldemort.

Unos que otros temblaron al escuchar su nombre. Dorea cerró los ojos y Molly simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras mecía a Ronald en sus brazos. Arthur, a su lado, solamente le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Espero que entiendan…- habló con voz mucho mas alta- lo peligrosa que es la misión.

-Por favor Albus, no hay necesidad de decir las cosas bonitas- habló Moody rudamente poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente al mago barbudo. Hermione sabía que el co-jefe de aurores tenía ahora un conocimiento completo acerca de la realidad de la situación- si algo sale mal, todos mueren, así de simple… - dijo mirando fijamente alrededor de la habitación- Voldemort llegará, será mucho peor que cualquier vez que se hayan enfrentado a el…

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Robert Mckinnon, que se encontraba recargado en la chimenea junto a su esposa.

-Por que acabaremos de destruir algo muy valioso para el, por eso- dijo gruñendo el auror. Unos pensaron que esa no era una respuesta muy explicable pero no dijeron nada.- Es importante que el anillo sea destrozado antes de enfrentarnos con Voldemort.

-Este hecho, es de suma importancia, puesto que no importa cuanto luchemos con el señor Tenebroso, si ese objeto sigue existiendo, también lo hará el.

Varias personas se congelaron en su lugar. Entendían lo importante de la situación pero el terror recorrió el cuerpo de todo.

-¿Qué pasaría…- comenzó a preguntar dudosa la mujer que tenía a Neville en los brazos- … si el anillo no está en la casa de los Gaunt?

Todos se quedaron callados sopesando la pregunta de la señora Longbottom. La duda crecía en su rostro, pero Hermione sacó a todos de su ensimismo.

-Estará… estoy segura de que estará en la casa- habló mientras se ponía de pie y miraba un poco nerviosa a todos los ojos que se posaron sobre ella. Una sensación de estarle hablando al ejercito de Dumbledore la inundó pero sabía que eso era imposible. Tragó saliva y parpadeó un par de veces para continuar.- el anillo estará en Little Hangleton… si no está en la casa de los Gaunt, estará en la antigua mansión de los Riddle, pero lo dudo…

-Lo importante aquí… es encontrar el anillo. Si no está en la casa, lo buscan y se lo dan a Hermione. Si está tirado en el pasto, no me importa, se lo dan a Hermione. Si está en la mansión, se lo dan a Hermione. Si lo tiene un Mortífago, se lo quitan y se lo dan a Hermione- Hablaba con voz ronca y malhumorada Moody. Pasó su mirada por sobre todos en la habitación y de vez en cuando se detenía unos segundos extras sobre aquellas personas en que confiaba un poco mas.

-¿Y si lo tiene Voldemort?- preguntó Lily que tenía a Harry en brazos.

-Si lo tiene el señor Tenebroso, se lo quitas y se lo das a Hermione- espetó violentamente el mago, sobresaltando a la bruja. James le dirigió una mirada asesina a uno que fue su jefe, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, recuperamos el anillo y lo que sea, se lo damos a Hermione, ¿pero por que tanto drama? ¿por qué tanta gente?- cuestionó Marlene moviendo su corto cabello mirando a Moody con los brazos cruzados.

-Señora Prewett, espero que no piense que Voldemort llegará solo y desprotegido, ¿o si?- cuestionó cínicamente Moody acercándose a la mujer. A pesar de su pequeña figura, era bastante explosiva, eso lo sabía todo el mundo, pero al verse en esa posición, no pudo evitar no encogerse, hasta que Moody se alejó. Gideon abrazó a la joven y le susurró algo al oído.

-La señora Prewett nos hizo el favor de apuntar la obviedad de que Voldemort definitivamente no llegará solo- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente el auror mientras apuntaba a la rubia, que lo miraba con ojos asesinos y cargados de odio.- los puntos elegidos son para poder contener a los Mortifagos que lleguen.

-¿Cómo? ¿los estaremos rodeando?- preguntó Dorcas ladeando la cabeza, dejando ver su horrenda cicatriz.

-Así es señora Prewett- habló Dumbledore antes de que Moody contestara.- los puntos que elegimos, la mansión Riddle, el bosque, y seguramente la catedral, son puntos importantes que rodean la casa de los Gaunt. Cuando lleguen los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, podremos contener la batalla.

-Pero profesor, después de todo, como llegan se pueden ir… podrán desaparecer, igualmente Voldemort.

Muchos asintieron ante lo dicho y le dieron la razón al señor Longbottom. Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente mirando al piso mientras que Moody resopló molesto e irritado.

-Utilizaremos un hechizo que no permita que desaparezcan del lugar- explicó Dumbledore.

-Pero, eso también impedirá que nosotros podamos salir de ahí- dijo con terror en la voz Charis, la madre de Marlene.

-Efectivamente… el hechizo estará delimitado por una área especifica. Lo realizará el señor Potter- dijo apuntando a Charlus, que estaba recargado en el sillón que utilizaba su esposa. – el hechizo cubrirá parte del cementerio, el valle, la mansión de los Riddle, la catedral y la casa de los Gaunt. Fuera de este territorio, pueden desaparecer. El hechizo será colocado en cuanto lleguemos, y se activará cuando llegue el primer Mortífago, o Lord Voldemort.

Lentamente se comenzó a escuchar un murmullo de aprobación. Si alguien estaba en contra del plan, no dijo nada. Dorcas se veía un poco mas relajada al saber como terminarían con todo. Sus ojos negros se conectaron con los chocolates de Hermione y le agradecía profundamente con su mirada. Mione le regresó el gesto con una ligera sonrisa.

-Dorea… cuidará en la mansión a los niños… - habló Charlus nuevamente, mirando a la señora Weasley, que dejaría a Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ronald. Después miró a Hestia, que dejaría a Susan. Posó sus ojos en su hijo para indicar que dejaría a Harry finalmente miró a Sirius, que sostenía a Helena.- todos pueden dejar a sus hijos y estarán a salvo durante la batalla.

Varios asintieron y muchas mujeres suspiraban tranquilas al tener un lugar donde dejar a sus bebes.

-Nos dividiremos por equipos, para mantener un control. Unos irán a esconderse en la mansión, en las plantas altas, para obtener una visión mas periférica, al igual que los de la catedral. Otros estarán en los arboles o detrás de las lápidas. Recuerden que es imprescindible que nadie los vea. No sabemos que esperar- comentó Charlus poniéndose recto. Su voz había sonado autoritaria pero gentil a la vez.

-Claro, es verdad…- estuvo de acuerdo Robert, su mirada se clavó en los ojos de su esposa.

Hermione sintió la necesidad de hablar.

-No se confíen… Pueden llegar mucho mas cosas que Mortifagos.- dijo nuevamente nerviosa por recibir tantas miradas. Sus ojos se clavaron en el piso y no los despegó de ahí. Recordaba todas las criaturas que había utilizado durante la batalla final, aunque estaba casi completamente segura de que esta vez no será del todo así. De todos modos debía de prevenirlos- gigantes… dementores, acromántula… duendes o elfos incluso… no se confíen.

-No nos confiaremos Mione, pero ¿acromántula? ¿estas segura?- cuestionó Fabian mirando desconfiado de las palabras de Hermione.

-Tienes que creerme- habló la castaña con doble intención. No todos sabían de su pasado, pero definitivamente, los que si sabían de este, sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda. No podían imaginarse lo que debió de ser el lugar contra esas arañas gigantes.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, pensando en lo que los esperaba mañana.

-Les pido… que nos encontremos mañana a las siete de la noche en esta misma habitación…- habló Dumbledore con repentina seriedad. No miraba a nadie, sus ojos clavados en el piso. Se podía sentir que el ambiente estaba denso- descansen… estén con sus seres queridos.

Muchos asintieron pero ya no había mucha emoción. Todos sabían que el final estaba cerca. El momento del que dependía el destino del mundo mágico sería al día siguiente. Ya no había mas que decir. Todo terminaría pronto. El problema era, ¿cómo?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_7 de Septiembre 1980_

_Madrugada. _

Hermione giró en la cama, para después abrir sus ojos. La obscuridad la rodeaba. Pero aun así, podía ver que el no estaba. Sentándose con pesadez, envolvió su cuerpo desnudo y miró a todos lados. Definitivamente no estaba ahí. Seguramente estaba en el baño, se decía la castaña. Suspiró cansada.

Después de la sesión con la orden, poco a poco la habitación vacío, dispuestos a seguir la orden de Dumbledore de pasar el día con los seres querido. Hermione sabía que Lily y James habían pasado todo el día en el valle de Godric con Harry. Remus y Regulus habían estado hasta altas horas de la noche mientras estudiaban un poco mas, para lo que sucedería ese día por la noche. Marlene se había ido callada, de la mano de Gideon, y Dorcas se fue fuertemente abrazada a Fabian. Fran y Alice se retiraron con miradas tristes, pero una ligera sonrisa. Todos sabían que muchas cosas podían suceder.

La castaña había pasado todo el día con Helena. La trató de tener todo el día en sus brazos mientras que Sirius le tomaba fotografías y ambos reían. Sirius intentó inútilmente enseñarle a Lena a decir "papa", a pesar de las insistencias de Hermione de que era imposible. Al hombre simplemente no le importaba. Después de un buen rato y de mucha burla por parte de Hermione, desistió.

En cuanto Helena se quedó dormida, los esposos de dirigieron a su habitación, en la cual compartieron una noche pasional, cargada de sentimientos y pasión. Cada caricia les recordaba algún momento de su vida juntos. Sonreían y se miraban con amor, mientras se entregaban el uno al otro.

Después de varios minutos, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Sirius no estaba en la habitación, o ya hubiera salido del baño. Con cuidado se puso de pie, y cubrió su cuerpo con una bata delgada. Se cuestionó unos segundo la posible ubicación de su esposo y se dirigió a la puerta. Primero, asomó la cabeza por la biblioteca tratando de ver en la obscuridad por alguna figura, pero el salón estaba vacío. Definitivamente, Sirius no estaba con Regulus. Siguió caminando y se detuvo frente a la habitación de Helena. Su corazón se hundió en su pecho. Conocía muy bien a Sirius, sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Y ahí estaba. Se encontraba sentado en la blanca mecedora con Helena en brazos. La silla se movía suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás. Sirius no levantó la mirada, pero sabía que era ella. Sabía que Hermione lo había estado buscando.

-Simplemente quería estar un poco mas con ella- dijo Sirius en un susurro, aun viendo a su hija en brazos. Hermione no dijo nada, ¿qué se suponía que debía de decir?. Mejor optó por tomar la silla que había utilizado una vez Dorcas y se acercó a su familia. Solo se escuchaban las suaves respiraciones de los tres Black. La castaña se sentó y simplemente observó la escena. La procesaba y la almacenaba en su memoria. Ambos de cabello negro. Sonrió tiernamente. Se parecerían mucho, digan lo que digan.

-Mione- dijo Sirius levantando la mirada por primera vez. La castaña podía ver el miedo y el dolor en sus ojos. Quería decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero no lo sabía.

-Dime Sirius- el susurro de la castaña fue casi inaudible. Le preguntó por inercia, pero realmente no quería escuchar sus palabras. Sabían que no serían algo bueno. Prefería no escuchar nada.

-¿Y si nos quedara poco tiempo?- preguntó con pesar. Hermione se quedó callada mirándolo fijamente. No quería seguir escuchando, pero no tenía el corazón de detenerlo.- ¿si mañana acaban nuestros días?

-No será así Sirius- trató de asegurar la castaña, pero sabía que el cabeza dura de su marido no le haría mucho caso. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza lentamente, mirando una vez mas a Helena.

-No puedo pensar en otra cosa- dijo en un lamento. Mione lo miró con ternura y tristeza pero no dijo nada.- temo tantas cosas…

-Todos tememos de algo, mas en estos momentos… - trató de hablar con sabiduría pero sabía que su esposo encontraría alguna excusa.

-Hermione… pero temo… lo que temo, se que es verdad- dijo reacio a las palabras de la bruja- temo no haberte dicho lo suficiente que te adoro con la vida- su voz se cortó y apretó los labios con fuerza.

-Eso no es verdad Sirius, se que-

-Desde la boda de Marlene y Fabian, Mione- razonó el pelinegro- desde esa noche, no lo digo con frecuencia… se que no lo he dicho tan a menudo como debería, y me da miedo no podértelo decir. ¿Y si nos quedara poco tiempo y no te puedo decir todo lo que te amo? ¿o si ya no pudiera hacerte mas el amor? ¿y si no puedo jurarte que nadie te ama mas que yo?

-Sirius, estás delirando… se que me amas, como a nadie en este mundo, no hace falta que me lo digas- trató de asegurar la mujer, viendo con dolor, los sentimientos del pelinegro.

-No Mione, debo de decírtelo.

-Dímelo mañana… cuando todo haya terminado- rogó Hermione hincándose frente a la silla y colocando ambas manos en las mejillas de su esposo, haciéndolo que la vea.

-Pero Mione-

-Mañana me lo dirás… y nos reiremos de esta noche, y le contaremos a nuestros hijos de nuestra historia, ¿recuerdas?- rió ligeramente la castaña, sosteniendo aun el rostro de su marido- estos momentos serán parte de la historia algún día… nuestra historia, lo dijimos… acuérdate- sonrió con ternura la castaña.

-Hay Mione…- dijo Sirius sonriendo ligeramente.- a punto de ir a la guerra y tu hablas de historias.

-Creo que eres una mala influencia sobre mi- se burló la castaña en un susurro, haciendo que Sirius resoplara divertido.

-Yo creo que debes de quedarte aquí- dijo seriamente.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, amor- habló lentamente mientras movía unos mechones de cabello y los colocaba detrás de la oreja de su esposo.

-Es mucho riesgo- dijo con la mínima sonrisa.

-¿Y que es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?- sonrió divertida la castaña, mirando directamente a los ojos del pelinegro.

-Suena a algo que yo diría.

-Bueno, pues tal vez lo dijiste una vez…- sonrió enternecida. Sirius sonrió un poco y miró a la bebe en sus brazos con mucho amor. Le sorprendía que la figura tan pequeñita, lo haga sentir tan grande e importante. Tan fuerte y a la vez vulnerable.

-Cuando todo esto termine, seremos una familia- dijo acariciando el cabello de Helena.

-La familia que siempre hemos sido, pero en un mundo de paz- completó la castaña poniéndose de pie y tomando a su hija en brazos. Sirius se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de ella.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio, observando con cariño a su hija. A la prueba de su amor. Finalmente, Hermione la dejó descansar en su cuna y tomó la mano de Sirius. Juntos caminaron rumbo a su habitación donde finalmente se cubrieron bajo las mantas y conciliaron el sueño una vez mas. Hermione estaba a punto de caer al inconsciente, cuando escuchó a Sirius decir unas palabras que le rompieron el corazón.

-Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene, hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chayanne – Y si nos quedara poco tiempo.


	50. Chapter 50

_7 de Septiembre 1980_

_7.19 pm_.

_Crack_

El sonido de unas botas de combate estrellarse con un charco, fue el único sonido del lugar. Nadie asomaba su cabeza por las ventanas. Nadie podía ver a los tres encapuchados que acababan de aparecer. Dos figuras altas, y entre ellos, una mucho mas baja y mas delgada. _Crack, Crack_. Pronto, se comenzaron a escuchar mas ruidos. Mas botas chocando con los charcos, con el lodo, con hojas secas, con las ramitas, el movimiento de sus pies por el césped. Los aurores y la orden estaba llegando. Sus figuras obscuras cubrían los alrededores de Little Hangleton. Hermione inhaló profundamente. Olía a tierra mojada, pasto seco, y a viejo. No sabía por que, pero olía a vejez. Se dispuso a observar su alrededor.

Habían aparecido por todos lados. Los Black, estaban adentrados en el bosque. Saliendo de este, se encontraba el enorme cementerio. Lápidas grabadas con nombres de las muchas personas que había fallecido a lo largo de la historia. Unas se veían rotas y desgastadas, sucias y llenas de lodo. A unas cuantas, el nombre ya se les había borrado. Estaba al pie de la colina de la izquierda. Junto al cementerio, y dando vista al pueblo, estaba la catedral. Se veía hecha de un estilo gótico, con grandes bloques de piedra gris. Tenía al menos seis pisos, pero no era algo muy llamativo. Habían arcos cruzándose diagonalmente en cada planta, que suponían debía de ser muy "clásico" de la construcción. Arcos apuntados, bóveda de crucería, contrafuertes y vidrieras. Habían gárgolas con caras terroríficas sobre los techos, columnas o los arcos. Se veía vieja y en desuso. Para sorpresa de muchos, los ventanales largos y delgados que cubrían las paredes de la iglesia, estaban sucias, pero permanecían de pie. Tenía un campanario al menos diez metros mas alto que la construcción completa, y se podía ver un objeto dorado en la cima. La campana. Del otro lado, otra torre.

Saliendo de la catedral y hacia la derecha, se encontraba el pueblo de Little Hangleton. Casas de todos los colores y estilos, pero modestas y pequeñas. Habían luces encendidas en algunas ventanas y un poco de humo saliendo por las chimeneas. Unos que otros hogares tenían coches viejos en sus puertas. Definitivamente no era un lugar feliz. Los jardines estaban muertos y tristes.

Saliendo del bosque en el que se encontraban, cruzando el cementerio, a la izquierda y al pie de la colina de la derecha, se alcanzaba a ver una mansión salir de entre los arboles. Los productos de la naturaleza rodeaban al hogar, como si fueran una corona de vegetación. Los arboles eran altos y delgados, pero en gran cantidad. La casa estaba hecha de un material muy similar a la catedral. Grandes cuadrados de roca negra, que se apilaban una sobre otra. Tenía cinco pisos, un ático y una chimenea. Se podía ver, que con cuidado, la casa era muy lujosa y hermosa, pero a pesar de su majestuosidad, estaba desgastada, con ventanas rotas y la gran puerta de madera, estrellada. Era muy similar a la mansión de los Malfoy, pero mas pequeña. Habían columnas por fuera, y las ventanas tenían una gran decoración a los alrededores, hecha con piedra.

Finalmente, frente a la mansión, a varios metros y viendo directamente al cementerio, estaba la casa de los Gaunt. Una pequeña casa con puerta de varillas sucias, unas pocas ventanas y solo un piso. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por tablones de maderas y el techo se podía ver que tenía unos cuantos hoyos. Un verdadero contraste con la casa que tenía junto. Estaba rodeada por una cerca de madera podrida y astillada. El césped que se encontraba dentro, había crecido mucho mas de lo normal. La hierva se enredaba y formaba arcos y flechas para todos lados. Solo un pequeño camino, daba paso a la puerta de la casa. Frente a la casa, un pequeño claro es lo que separaba a las construcciones, antes de conectarse con el resto del pueblo.

Había obscurecido mas rápido, cosa que los beneficiaba bastante. La luna estaba un poco escondida detrás de las muchas nubes que cubrían el cielo obscuro. Parecía que iba a llover, lo cual era extraño puesto que se encontraban en Septiembre. Había un ligero viento frio, que sacudía las túnicas de las personas, al igual que los arboles y el césped.

Hermione alcanzó a ver, que los hombres y mujeres que aparecían, se iban reuniendo con sus equipos y se disponían a caminar a su lugar de posición. Pudo ver a Alice y a Frank, dirigirse junto con Marlene y Hestia Bones, en dirección a la catedral. Iban acompañados de muchos otros magos y brujas que Hermione no conocía del todo bien.

Remus, Dorcas, Fabian, Gideon, Arthur Wesley, Molly y al menos diez encapuchados mas, se escondían en el cementerio, pegando sus pechos al piso y dejando sus varitas en alerta. El silencio era crucial, y lo estaban logrando. James y Lily, se escondieron por los alrededores de la catedral, junto con Diggle, y un mago mayor llamado Thomas Thompson, auror de alto rango. También, seis o siete miembros de la orden los acompañaron. Los demás, se escondían detrás de los arboles o de las grandes piedras que estaban en las laderas de ambas colinas. Otros se dirigieron a la mansión. No parecía suceder nada en Little Hangleton. Una noche normal, común y corriente, como cualquier otra.

Charlus y Moody, se acercaron a los Black, que permanecían en su lugar, esperando la señal de salida.

-Estamos en posición- dijo Moody en un susurro tan suave, que casi no se escuchaba por sobre la pequeña brisa. Su voz, sonando por primera vez calmada y sin gruñir. No había tiempo de pensar en eso. Los nervios de todos estaban por los cielos.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo asintieron comprendiendo, de que todo comenzaría pronto. Hermione sentía la sensación de los nervios crecer dentro de ella. Un mar que la ahogaba en el pecho y le hacía difícil respirar.

-Es hora- dijo finalmente la castaña viendo a Charlus. Su tono de voz había sido muy similar al del auror. Este asintió, con mirada nerviosa. Todos se encontraban en la misma situación. No había ningún sonido. Ni siquiera el de sus corazones latiendo. Solo el viento rozar con las hojas. El señor Potter levantó su varita y la apuntó al cielo. La mirada de los otros cuatro, al igual que del resto de aurores y personas que estaban escondidos esperando por ver el hechizo, se dirigieron a la luz que salió de la punta de la madera. Una pequeña esfera de luz plateada subió velozmente hacia el cielo, dejando un rastro casi invisible de espirales plateados, para después desaparecer. En fracción de segundos, lo que pareció ser la explosión de la esferita de luz, cubrió el cielo. Era casi imperceptible, prácticamente transparente. Solo el pequeño brillo de las orillas es lo que lo indicaba. Era como una tela que se extendía por el cielo, cubriendo lo planeado. Pudieron ver, que se extendió hasta cubrir toda la mansión de los Riddle. Siguió estirándose y cubrió el cementerio y parte del bosque. La luz pasó por sobre ellos, y desapareció. Siguió estirándose para llegar hasta la pequeña choza de los herederos de Salazar Slytherin y la luz bajó para perderse en la tierra, por entre los pocos arboles que estaban detrás. Continuaron viendo la luz, que cubrió el pequeño pueblo y finalmente, se extinguió. Ya no había luz, ya no había salida.

-Que comience el plan- dijo Regulus mirando como se alejaban Moody y Charlus, en dirección al otro lado del bosque, para reunirse con Podmore, Robert y Charis.

Regulus comenzó a caminar con escrupuloso cuidado en donde ponía sus pies, con dirección a la salida del bosque. Sirius y Hermione se miraron unos segundos.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- preguntó Hermione en un susurro que solamente fue escuchado por su esposo, gracias a su oído desarrollado.

-Siempre… hasta el final- aseguró en un débil susurro y brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar con lentitud y suavidad, tratando de no causar ningún sonido con sus botas. Se fijaban con cuidado donde ponían sus pies, tratando de no romper ninguna vara u hoja. Se reunieron con Regulus, que los miraba desde la orilla del bosque.

Juntos, comenzaron a caminar por el cementerio. El viento movía las hojas secas, que volaban por entre sus pies y crujían con sus pasos. De ves en cuando, sus pies se encontraban con un charco y varis gotitas salían disparadas. Las respiraciones de ambos sonaba controlada y calmada, aunque sus corazones latían a mil por hora. Podían sentir la mirada de todos los aurores escondidos entre las lapidas, mirándolos atravesar a los muertos.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, llegaron a la pequeña reja junto a la catedral, que separaba a las lapidas del valle frente a ellos. Con cuidado y con una mano temblorosa, Hermione abrió un poco la puerta. El crujido que dio, hizo a todos los que lo escucharon erizar sus pieles. Sirius y Regulus inhalaron aire asustados y miraron rápidamente alrededor. Hermione simplemente cerró los ojos, al haber roto el silencio. Dejó escapar un entrecortado suspiro por entre sus labios y terminó de abrir la puerta. El sonido de la reja chocando con la pared de la catedral hizo a todos pegar un pequeño respingo. Las gotas que colgaban del metal, cayeron velozmente salpicando las túnicas negra. La respiración de Hermione fue entrecortada y asustadiza. Sus ojos estaba fijos en la casa a trescientos metros de ella, alumbrada por la poca luz que emanaba la luna. Inhaló aire y lo dejó dentro por unos segundos. No podía perder mas el tiempo con el miedo, debía de ir por el Horrocrux y destruirlo. Pero destruirlo significaba la llegada de Voldemort, y su llegada significaba batalla. Una batalla que para los recuerdos de la castaña, sería brutal y espeluznante. Llena de sangre y Merlín no lo permita, de pérdida.

Alejando estos pensamientos, comenzó a caminar. Si alguien se asomaba por su ventana, vería a tres figuras encapuchadas, caminar sigilosamente por el valle, pero no les daría mucha importancia. Después de todo, lo que sucedía de _ese_ lado del pueblo, no les interesaba mucho. Sirius, al igual que Regulus, mantenían los ojos mirando hacia los lados, buscando alguna señal de movimiento, pero no había nada. No parecía haber vida en ese lugar. Solo el movimiento de los arboles. Hermione, por el contrario, no despegaba su vista de la casa. Su corazón latía fuertemente y con rapidez, y en sus venas fluía su sangre de manera muy rápida, extinguiendo el sonido a su alrededor. En es momento, no escucha nada, mas que el liquido rojo de su interior, surcar todo su cuerpo. Las respiraciones dadas por la bruja eran audibles apenas, pero se escuchaban entrecortadas, inundadas por el miedo. Los minutos pasaron y la distancia se fue acortando.

Llegaron a la cerca de madera. La puerta estaba rota y abierta, dejándoles el camino libre para caminar por el lugar. El primero en ir fue Regulus. Con mucho cuidado puso un pie dentro de la propiedad. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Sabía lo mal que podrían verse las cosas. Después de todo, el sabía de las cosas que Voldemort sería capaz de hacer para proteger un Horrocrux. Dio un ligero suspiro, agradeciendo de que nada hubiera pasado. Dio otro paso. Sentía la mirada de todos los aurores, miembros de la orden, y luchadores de paz. Todos expectantes a lo que pueda suceder. Hermione siguió después. Trató de poner sus pies en las huellas que habían dejado las botas de su cuñado. Con cuidado. Con calma. Sin precipitarse. Tenía la cabeza levantada y solamente veía le piso con los ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, pero sentía los nervios apresar su pecho, su corazón. Tragó saliva. Sirius siguió. Cada paso que daba, imitaba a su esposa. Ponía su pie sobre la huella distorsionada de su hermano. Cada paso que daba, volteaba a su espalda para buscar algún indicio de movimiento, pero siempre fue lo mismo. Nada. Estaban solos, aparentemente. Los tres tenían sus varitas en mano, apagadas. Sus túnicas se enredaban ligeramente en la hierba y tenían que jalarla con mucho cuidado. El sonido sonaba como trompetas, comparándolo con el silencio. Cada vez que uno tenía que desprender la tela del césped, suspiraban atemorizados y tiraban de la túnica. El resto cerraba los ojos con miedo y tensaban su quijada.

Finalmente habían llegado a la puerta de varas. Se miraron. Ojos grises y chocolates se conectaron para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. El corazón de los Black latía con fuerza golpeando sus costillas violentamente. Tenían miedo, de que el latir de su órgano los delatara. Temían que alguien pudiera escuchar como su cuerpo indicaba lo nerviosos y temerosos que estaban ante la situación.

Con un suspiro, Hermione comenzó a levantar su mano para colocarla sobre la manija de metal oxidado. Estaba a punto de colocar su delicada palma sobre la esfera, cuando la mano de Sirius se cerró violentamente sobre su muñeca. Regulus se tensó y miró a su alrededor. La castaña, asustada, pero sin hacer rudo giró fuertemente la cabeza para enfrentar a su esposo. Sirius subía y bajaba el pecho un poco mas rápido que antes, pero no la miraba. Sus ojos estaba fijos en las manos conectadas. La castaña no podía hacer ningún ruido, así que simplemente tiró de su mano, el deslizamiento causando un sonido de fricción, y puso su mano sobre la manija. De entre sus labios salió un aliento de alivio. Seguía viva. La giró y el seguro se quitó. La puerta estaba ahora entreabierta.

Si antes, los corazones de los tres latían con fuerza, ahora verdaderamente les estaba rogando que lo dejaran libre. El sonido de los músculos moviéndose frenéticamente, contrayéndose y expandiéndose, liberando la sangre con violencia. No había ningún otro ruido en todo el lugar.

Cerrando los ojos, la bruja empujó la puerta. La unión de las varillas con la pared, rechinó por falta de aceite. Un sonido que los congeló y erizó la piel. Les paralizó el corazón y sintieron el alma írseles a los pies. La habitación estaba obscura. No podían ver nada. Mirándose de reojo, optaron por encender sus varitas.

Una fina luz salió de las varitas. Su brillo iluminaba un poco la habitación. La primera en entrar fue la castaña, flanqueada por los Black. Todos miraban cada esquina del lugar. Habían mesas volcadas, al igual que sillas. Tazas de te rotas y regadas por el piso, al igual que cubiertos y otros utensilios. Todo estaba lleno de polvo. Al fondo había una chimenea, llena de telarañas, y a cada lado, había una puerta. el anillo estaría dentro de una de esas habitaciones, estaban seguros. Regulus comenzó a caminar en dirección de la puerta de madera de la izquierda, seguido muy de cerca por los otros dos. La madera a sus pies tronaba y rechinaba por el peso de sus cuerpos y congelaban el aire en sus pulmones cada que eso sucedía. Tragaban con dificultad y trataban de tranquilizar a sus respiraciones animadas. Se miraron en cuanto estuvieron frente a la desgastada madera. Esta vez, Regulus fue el que la abrió. En cuanto estuvo completamente pegada a la pared, rápidamente sacaron sus varitas y las apuntaron al fondo. Su luz iluminaba cada rincón pero no había nadie. Se adentraron con cuidado.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo encontraremos?- cuestionó Sirius en un susurro. Los demás no contestaron, simplemente comenzaron a esculcar las cosas. Regulus se asomaba en los cajones, abriéndolos lentamente para observar su interior y mostrar una mueca al encontrarlos vacíos o con objetos que no eran de su interés. Hermione, abría y cerraba cajas o envases que se encontraban en la cabecera o los burós. El sonido del metal rozar cuando despegaba una tapa de su envase, mandaba escalofríos en la espalda de todos. Sirius, comenzó a buscar en el ropero. Este estaba lleno de telarañas y ropa carcomida por animales. Estaba sucias y desgastadas. Pero no había señales de joyería.

Con un meneo en la cabeza, les indicó hacia la puerta para dirigirse a la otra habitación. Asintieron de acuerdo, y la primera que salió fue Hermione, al haber estado mas cerca de la madera. Para cuando Sirius salió, la castaña ya estaba frente a la otra puerta y con la mano en la perilla. Su pecho subía y bajaba nerviosamente, sus ojos clavados en su mano. Después de unos segundos, levantó la mirada y observó a los dos magos. Podían ver los sentimientos que cruzaban detrás de las esferas chocolates. Pero no había tiempo que perder. Solamente asintieron indicándole a la bruja que abra la puerta para buscar el Horrocrux.

Un aliento entrecortado que salió de los finos labios de la nueva madre, fue el único sonido del lugar. No hubo nada mas. Y sin nada que la detuviera, abrió la puerta.

Las varitas se levantaron para iluminar la habitación, de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho con la otra, pero esta vez, jadearon del susto.

-¿Buscaban esto?- preguntó Lucius Malfoy, sentado en una silla rota, pero manteniendo en alto, el anillo dorado que brilló por la luz de las varitas.

Hermione dio un paso para atrás, completamente asustada y pálida, pero chocó con su espalda con alguien mas. Cuando giró retrocediendo un poco, adentrándose mas a la habitación, pudo ver a dos enmascarados que sostenían a Sirius y Regulus, apuntándoles al cuello con la varita y tapándoles la boca. Abrió los ojos asustada, su mano inútilmente levantada, apuntando a los hombres.

-No es necesario que lo intentes- habló Malfoy, poniéndose de pie y caminando a hacia la castaña. La castaña observó como en un movimiento suave y casi imperceptible, Malfoy se colocaba el anillo en su dedo largo y afilado. Hermione podía sentir a Sirius luchar en el agarre al ver al rubio tan cerca de su esposa, pero estaba fuertemente sostenido. No había nada que pudiera elaborar.

Hermione simplemente no sabía que hacer. Estaba rodeada y Lucius tenía el anillo. Tenía que pensar. Ella era buena en eso. Pensar bajó presión. Cerró los ojos. _Piensa Mione, piensa… tu puedes, piensa. _Se decía una y otra vez. El pánico la atacó y sintió como si las cuatro paredes comenzaran a encogerse, encerrándolos mas. Calculó sus posibilidades en fracción de segundo. Tenía a dos en la puerta sosteniendo a los Black, y a Malfoy detrás, con el anillo. Una gota de sudor frio se escapó de su cabello y se deslizó suavemente por su cuello hasta perderse en la túnica negra que tenía. Abrió los ojos y actuó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_7.38 pm_

James observó con cuidado como se introducían a la casa de los Gaunt. Estaba sentado en cuclillas recargado en una pared de la catedral. Frente a el se extendían las casas de los muggles que vivían en Little Hangleton. Lo único que podía indicar que el joven se encontraba ahí, era le brillo de la luna que reflejaban sus anteojos. Su cabello enmarañado y revoltoso también podía verse. Un poco debajo de el, la punta de su varita, en alerta permanente, como diría Moody.

En cuento se cerró la puerta detrás de Sirius, James dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta estaba reteniendo. Su corazón estaba latiendo velozmente mientras esperaba a que Hermione, Regulus y Sirius, salieran con el anillo destruido y esperaran la llegada de Voldemort. Hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo bien, de acuerdo al plan. Solamente esperaba que se quedara así. Que no hubiera ningún inconveniente. Tenía todo preparado. Al ver salir a Hermione, esperaría a que Voldemort llegue y actuaría sin pensar mucho en sus actos. Se acercaría rápidamente al hombre y diría las palabras que tanto teme en momentos como este. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por Lily, por Harry. Por todos. Pero principalmente lo hacía por su familia.

-Están tardando mucho- dijo el heredero Potter, mas para si mismo que para los demás. Fue tan sutil, que solo su esposa lo escuchó.

-Es un anillo James… no es muy grande por si has visto tus dedos- dijo en un suave susurro pero sus palabras fueron duras. James no dijo nada, solo frunció los labios. Sabía que esta situación incomodaba a la pelirroja. Lily odiaba estar lejos de Harry. Pero sabía que estaba a salvo. Que nada le pasaría.

James se quedó mirando la casa en la obscuridad. El silencio reinaba, y la obscuridad la coronaba. Nada se escuchaba. Ni siquiera los sonidos provenientes del interior de la casa de los muggles. Ni siquiera el ruido de sus amigos buscando el objeto. Ni siquiera el sonido de todos los magos y brujas que estaba esperando tranquilamente, pero con el corazón en la mano, la llegada de todos los Mortifagos. Y del mismísimo Voldemort.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, un gritó perforó el silencio. Era de un hombre. Rápidamente se puso de pie y estaba por salir corriendo, cuando Thompson se interpuso en su camino y lo azotó a la pared con demasiada fuerza. No dijo nada, solo miraba a la casa, lugar proveniente del sonido. James no forcejeó. Solamente miró la casa por igual. Todos alrededor estaba atentos. Pendientes. Nerviosos. No sabían quien había gritado. Los del cementerio se habían puesto de pie, podían ver a Arthur. Estaban agazapados, expectantes. Varitas apuntadas en dirección de la choza Gaunt. Estaban seguros de que habían escuchado algo. De repente, una luz amarilla salió de las pequeña rendijas que estaban entre las maderas de la ventanas, y por debajo de lo que supuestamente era una puerta. Y todo comenzó a suceder muy rápido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

7.47 pm

Abrió los ojos y actuó. Se giró rápidamente y apuntó su varita al pecho de Malfoy, que no reaccionó tan rápido.

-¡Depulso!- gritó la castaña lanzando al hombre contra la pared. El rubio, soltó un grito de dolor antes de chocar y caer pesadamente al suelo. Tenía cara de odio y miró amenazadoramente a la castaña mientras se comenzaba a poner de pie.

Hermione giró y alcanzó a ver que Sirius lanzaba fuertemente su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando al enmascarado, que lo soltó debido al dolor. Regulus hizo lo mismo y pronto ambos estaban libres, apuntándole la varita a sus previos captores. Hermione apuntó su varita a la pared junto a la puerta y gritó.

-¡A un lado!- Regulus jaló a Sirius hacia un lado antes de que la pared les cayera en cima- ¡Reducto!

Una luz brillante perforó la habitación haciéndoles cerrar los ojos debido a la luminosidad. Se escuchó el estruendo del hechizo colisionar con la pared. Una gran nube de polvo inundo el lugar y los cimientos comenzaron a temblar.

La castaña giró al escuchar la risa de Lucius. Su corazón se estrujo, cuando lo alcanzó a ver presionar su varita al cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca de su antebrazo. Los había llamado.

Hermione estaba por lanzársele y quitarle el anillo, pero el brazo de Sirius la detuvo.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó ante los forcejeos de su esposa. El techo desprendía pequeñas rocas y varias partículas de polvo. La pared literalmente se veía temblar con los intentos de permanecerse de pie. Por unos lados, grandes rocas caían. Los muebles temblaban y se rendían ante el forcejeo. La casa se iba a caer.

-¡No! ¡el anillo! ¡Sirius, el anillo!- gritó Hermione suplicante tratando de liberarse de su esposo. Malfoy simplemente ría mientras levantaba su mano y mostraba la piedra de la resurrección.

-¡Hermione! ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡de todos modos no va a poder desaparecer! – gritó Sirius, levantando por fin a la bruja y dirigirse corriendo a la puerta, Regulus a su lado. El pelinegro menor, pudo ver como el Mortífago elaboraba un hechizo y salió por el hoyo que había creado en la pared. Regresó la mirada al frente y abrió los ojos estupefacto.

Al cruzar la puerta a gran velocidad, tuvo que lanzarse, al igual que su hermano y su cuñada, por el aire y buscar refugio. En cuanto salieron, un hechizo colisionó en la tierra de donde se encontraban, haciendo que polvo y pedazos de césped y rocas salieran volando. Los vestigios del hechizo los cubrieron y se pusieron de pie rápidamente, Sirius ayudando a su esposa.

Frente a ellos, había un campo de batalla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_7.56 pm_

Remus se puso de pie, pero permaneció en su lugar. Estaba agazapado y su varita temblaba ligeramente debido a su fuerte agarre. Estaba detrás de una estatua de un ángel de piedra. ¿Qué había sido esa luz? giró su rostro y pudo ver a unos cuantos metros a Dorcas, que estaba entre un árbol y una lápida en la misma posición, con la misma expresión de incertidumbre. Todos los aurores y miembros de la orden que estaban escondidos en las lápidas, estatuas y arboles solitarios, se habían puesto de pie sin saber que hacer. La humedad impregnada en sus túnicas les perforaba el corazón al igual que el miedo y la desesperación de no saber que hacer. Remus tragó con muchísima dificultad mientras miraba a la casa de los Gaunt. Podía ver que estaba temblando como si fuera a caerse. Y todo comenzó a suceder demasiado rápido.

Del cielo, formas negras borrosas que apenas se veían en la obscuridad, caían en la tierra y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos sin fijarse un poco a donde iban. Remus miró alrededor y pudo ver rayos de luces que comenzaban a salir de lo alto del campanario en dirección a las formas que llegaban a la tierra o que simplemente volaban por el pueblo. Lo mismo sucedía con los magos que estaban en la mansión Riddle. Los rayos azules y dorados salían y chocaban con personas, arboles, roca o tierra.

Jadeó con miedo al ver como un hechizo por poco y les cae a sus amigos, que estaban saliendo por la puerta de la casa. En unos segundos, después de que se pusieran de pie, la casa cayó estrepitosamente. Remus miró hacia donde habían estado los pelinegros y la castaña, y encontró el lugar vacío.

El también, se lanzó a la lucha.

Comenzó a correr flanqueado por Arthur Weasley a la izquierda, y por Fabian Prewett a la derecha. Corrían con las varitas extendidas y miradas determinadas. Arthur se detuvo y por la vista periférica del hombre lobo, alcanzó a ver un hechizo salir de su varita y estrellarse sobre un Mortífago, que quedó petrificado y cayó sordamente sobre un charco. Estaba llegando a la orilla del valle cuando vio a una figura negra y borrosa llegar de la nada y posarse frente a el.

-¡Desmaius!- gritó antes de que el Mortífago apareciera del todo en el lugar y lo mandó a volar muy lejos, gritando con dolor. Unos segundos después, otro encapuchado llegó a su lado y se enfrascó en un duelo violento con el hombre.

Los hechizos salían de sus varitas con velocidad y ferocidad. Se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos, mientras luchaban pero no bajaban su intensidad, si todo, la aumentaban. Los rayos de colores salían disparados y eran desviados o apaciguados con hechizos protectores. Lo rayos variaban de color. Azules, dorados, rojos y verdes. De todo. Remus luchaba con lo mejor de el. De repente, un hechizo pasó sobre la cabeza de ambos magos y se estrelló en la catedral de pie detrás de ellos, justamente por entre dos ventanales. Varios cristales y piedras, comenzaron a caer sobre ellos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_8.15 pm _

Hermione ya estaba en la mitad del valle, con Sirius a su lado. Regulus al otro, pero mas alejado. Este ya estaba luchando contra dos Mortifagos, y Hermione agradecía de su habilidad para los duelos. Todo era un caos. Los rayos iluminaban la noche como relámpagos furiosos y esporádicos. Se escuchaban los gritos de los aurores o los seguidores de Voldemort, ya sean de dolor o de ira. Pero los gritos perforaban su mente. Alcanzaba a ver los hechizos que colisionaban con la tierra, ocasionando hoyos en esta y grandes bocanadas de tierra, lodo y rocas salían disparadas. Cada que esto sucedía, podía ver a una persona salir disparada. Solo esperaba que sean de los Mortifagos. En el valle, ya estaban varios aurores, miembros de la orden y encapuchados. Habían duelos a cada grado a su alrededor. La casa detrás de ella, había caído y por un hechizo que la alcanzó por equivocación después, la había encendido en llamas. Podía sentir el fuego que emanaba calentar su espalda e iluminar varios metros a la redonda. La noche parecía estar mas obscura.

Observó un hechizo colisionar con la chimenea de la mansión Riddle y romperse en pedazos, dejando caer grandes y pesadas rocas. La gente gritó y comenzó a dispersarse, huyendo de la inevitable amenaza. Las llamas comenzaron a formarse y podía escuchar gente dentro, alejarse asustados. Con mucho pesar, sabía que eran miembros de la orden. El cielo estaba plasmado por las formas de los Mortifagos que comenzaban a llegar. Uno tras otro aterrizaba sobre la tierra y comenzaban a lanzar hechizos a todos a su alrededor.

Giró y miró a Sirius. Sus ojos se conectaron en una fracción de segundo y supieron que hacer. Dieron un paso hacia el otro y secuestraron sus labios con pasión veloz y amor marital. Duró solo unos segundos donde demostraron todo lo que sentían con un suave movimiento. Una de las manos de cada uno en la mejilla de su pareja y la otra sosteniendo sus varitas con demasiada fuerza. Sintieron el cabello bailar debido a la velocidad de un hechizo que pasó cerca de ellos. Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Ambos cargados de emoción. Sus respiraciones aceleradas, mas por el miedo y los nervios que por el intimo gesto. Sirius abrió los labios para decir algo.

-Lo se- lo cortó Hermione sin querer escuchar lo que sabía que le iba a decir. Después, se giró para enfrascarse en un duelo con un mago.

El encapuchado avanzaba haciendo a Hermione retroceder tratando de evitar que algún hechizo la alcance. Perdió de vista a su esposo, que había corrido en ayuda de Moody. Estaba luchando con fuerza y un pequeño rocío comenzó a cubrir su frente y su cuello. Las gotas se comenzaron a formar y se deslizaban por la piel, humedeciendo el cuello de su túnica.

-¡Protego!- gritó con ojos muy abiertos, al ver un rayo verde venir directamente a su corazón.

-¡Crucio!- gritó el Mortífago lanzándose hacia ella. La mujer abrió los ojos y se lanzó en el aire para evitar el contacto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_8.24 pm_

-¡Incarcerus!- gritó Regulus hacia su contrincante. Las sogas similares a serpientes salieron volando por su varita y se dirigían al encapuchado. Este, con una habilidad excepcional, quemó las cuerdas que cayeron como cenizas al suelo, perdiéndose en un charco.

-¡Crucio!- gritó rápidamente el hombre dando un paso hacia delante para poder apuntar mejor.

-¡Protego! ¡depuslo!- el escudo y el hechizo fueron realizados con suma rapidez, pero no lo suficiente como para atacar a su enemigo. Regulus jadeó ligeramente cansado al ver que no importaba que hechizo utilizara, simplemente no podría contra el.

-¡Avada Kedabra!-gritó para sorpresa de Regulus, que comenzó a retroceder con ojos muy abiertos. Solamente le daba tiempo de ondear su varita de un lado a otro para protegerse.

Un rayo de luz dorado aterrizó violentamente en la tierra entre ellos. Los grandes espirales de humo y piedritas salieron de la tierra para chocar con cualquier objeto a su alrededor. Ambos duelistas se cubrieron del humo y comenzaron a toser debido a su inhabilidad para respirar bajo estas condiciones.

-¡Confringo!- gritó Regulus sin ver muy bien a donde apuntaba, solamente se estaba dejando guiar por el sonido de su atacante tosiendo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y parpadeaba rápidamente. Pudo escuchar el grito de dolor de su contrincante. Cuando el humo se disipó pudo ver el cuerpo del Mortífago cubierto de fuego. Ya no se podría reconocer al hombre puesto que la mascara se había derretido y se había impregnado a su carne viva. Tenía visibles los músculos y la sangre salía de su piel. La túnica estaba en llamas y carcomía la piel de debajo de esta. Asqueado, desvió la mirada.

Tenía un corte en la ceja y una línea de sangre corría de esta. Cerró los ojos. Los gritos de las botas correr y chocar con el césped y los charcos. Los gritos de dolor. Los rayos estrellarse con la roca y mandándola por el aire. El sonido de los hechizos estrellarse en otros lados, como los rayos, las lapidas, los arboles. Abrió los ojos.

-¡Desmaius!- gritó en dirección a la forma borrosa negra que se movía por el cielo. La figura soltó un alarido y fue a estrellarse al piso, causando que la tierra se estriara por donde había sido arrastrado el Mortífago. Pudo ver a un auror saltar su cuerpo y enfrascarse con un duelo con dos encapuchados que acababan de aterrizar. Repitió su movimiento con otra figura. Esta vez, el Mortífago cayó por entre los arboles que estaban detrás de la choza de los Gaunt. Miró a su alrededor. Habían cuerpos de heridos y muertos en el piso, pero no podía decir con certeza si era de los Mortifagos o los de los aurores. Había perdido de vista a Sirius y a Hermione, desde que todo comenzó. Se estaba desesperando. Habían perdido el anillo y Lucius Malfoy no estaba a la vista. Comenzó a correr sin dirección alguna. Aturdía a encapuchados de vez en cuando mientras se acercaba un poco a la catedral. Sus zancadas eran grandes y recorría varios metros en cuestión de segundos. Lanzaba hechizos aturdidores intentando derribar a cuanto Mortífago comenzaba a aparecerse en el lugar, pero no siempre tuvo una buena puntería. Sus botas estaban húmedas, al igual que su túnica. Se agachaba para esquivar hechizos, al igual que a veces saltaba hacia un lado, para evitar una que otra maldición. Miraba hacia todos lados, seguro de que no había un rayo verde llegando a su pecho, y su cabello se le pagaba a la piel. No podía ver a alguien conocido.

-¡Regulus!- gritó la voz de alguien a su izquierda. Rápidamente y con la varita en alto, el pelinegro giró.

-¡Remus!- exclamó feliz de ver un rostro conocido. Ambos se agacharon de repente, para evitar un rayo rojo que se estrelló con unas lapidas dentro del cementerio.

-¿Dónde están todos?- cuestionó el hombre lobo acercándose a su amigo. Ambos mantuvieron su espalada a la catedral y apuntaban sus varitas hacia la batalla.

-La ultima vez que vi a Sirius y a Hermione, estábamos fuera de la casa- dijo apuntando a trescientos metros a la choza destruida que estaba cubierta por unas llamas enormes que iluminaban el valle. Y después gritó por sobre los ruidos que ahogaban sus voces- ¡no he visto nadie mas!

-¡Reducto!- gritó Remus al ver a un encapuchado que iba a aterrizar.- se que Alice y Frank siguen en la catedral… James, la ultima vez que lo vi, corría tratando de alcanzar a Charis, que estaba luchando con tres Mortifagos. ¡Protego!

El escudo fue hecho justo a tiempo, antes de que el Mortífago lograra asesinar a Regulus.

-¡Vaya! Regulus, encantado de verte- espetó Gerard Yaxley sonriendo macabramente y apuntando su varita a ambos magos.

Comenzaron a luchar contra el hombre rubio. Jadeaban mientras retrocedían tratando de evitar las maldiciones imperdonables. Ya no les quedaba mucho espacio detrás. A un par de metros estaba la reja que separaba el cementerio del valle. Muy cerca de su derecha, la pared de la catedral. No tenían salida.

-¡Desmaius!- gritó Remus, pero el hechizo fue hábilmente desviado.

-¡Expelliarmus!- intentó Regulus, pero nuevamente, Yaxley pudo detener la maldición y lanzó su hechizo.

-¡Avada Kedabra!- sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, cargados de locura e inanidad.

Los jóvenes se lanzaron, uno a cada lado, para evitar el impacto del rayo verde. Este se estrello en un mausoleo, que lanzó miles de piedras por el aire.

-¡AH!- gritó Remus en cuanto una piedra de gran tamaño cayó sobre su pierna izquierda, justo debajo de la rodilla. Se podía ver un liquido rojo que emanaba y manchaba el granito. Yaxley gritó deleitado por el dolor.

-¡Remus!- gritó Black asustado y comenzando a lanzar hechizos no verbales a diestra y siniestra. Los rayos colisionaban con los miles de escudos que el encapuchado ponía delante de el, sin oportunidad alguna de contra atacar. Finalmente, el rubio fue lanzado en el aire perdiendo su varita y cayó muy lejos, cerca de un árbol que ardía en llamas. La manga de su túnica se encontraba en contacto con el fuego, y el hombre trató de desaparecer. Después de unos intentos inútiles, se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado en ese valle. Movió su mano desesperadamente de arriba hacia abajo tratando de detener la expansión del fuego. Regulus abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al ver una enorme roca que voló desde el campanario, y le cayó encima. Simplemente no pudo ver el desastre que había causado.

-Ese definitivamente no es un buen final- dijo Remus a su lado, sobresaltándolo. Black giró para ver al pálido hombre lobo. Tenía un terrible corte al comienzo del cabello y su rostro estaba manchado por el liquido rojo. Estaba cubierto de polvo y tierra. Una pequeñas piedritas estaban entre sus cabellos. Cojeaba debido a su nueva herida en la pierna.

-Definitivamente no lo es, ¡protego!- gritó mientras estiraba su brazo para detener el hechizo que mandaba uno de los Mortifagos que acababan de aparecer. - ¡Petrificus totalus!

Regulus enfrentó al valle. Estaba claro que la situación se había deteriorado enormemente. Simplemente no podía ver bien. El polvo llenaba el aire. Ráfagas de luz verde y roja. Fuego por parte de la catedral y las casas de los Riddle y Gaunt. Habían gritos y figuras negras borrosas surcaban el cielo. Explosiones repentinas del suelo y arboles que se doblaban, rotos debido al impacto de distintas maldiciones. Ruidos, alaridos, y el sonido inconfundible de duelo inundaban el lugar. El corazón les fallaba un poco al ver que mas Mortifagos llegaron al lugar.

-No somos los suficientes- dijo Remus, tomando a Regulus por el cuello de la camisa bajo la túnica, y lo jaló hacia el cementerio fuertemente, sobresaltando al pelinegro al sentir la fuerza tirarlo desde el cuello.

Ambos jóvenes corrieron adentrándose por la reja que Hermione había abierto hace una hora. Había vestigios de la guerra, pero no habían luchadores dentro. Corrían girando a veces la cabeza, para ver si no había nadie mas detrás de ellos. Saltaban piedras o las esquivaban. Agachaban la cabeza para evitar rayos perdidos. Estos chocaban con la roca y la rompían. Corrieron hasta ponerse detrás de un enorme mausoleo que estaba a la espalda de la catedral, algo alejados de la guerra. Remus empujó a Regulus con un poco mas de fuerza necesaria, y la espalda del pelinegro chocó con la piedra de la tumba. Remus se colocó en cuclillas y Regulus lo imitó. Ambos estaban jadeando de cansancio. Regulus levantó la manga y se limpió el liquido escarlata que manchaba su frente.

-No somos los suficientes- repitió el hombre lobo mirando a los ojos grises con profunda tristeza. El sonido de la batalla aun podía perforar sus oídos. – cada vez hay mas Mortifagos… ¿dónde está el anillo?

-No lo tenemos- dijo en un susurro el oji gris, mientras negaba con la cabeza y desviaba su mirada, claramente enojado.- Malfoy lo tiene.

-¡Malfoy!- espetó enfadado mientras comenzaba a arrancar la tela negra que rodeaba su cuerpo. Esta estaba rota por varios lados y manchada de polvo y lodo por los pies. Regulus hizo lo mismo y se preguntó por que no lo había hecho antes. Ahora podía moverse con mucha mas libertad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- cuestionó Regulus lanzando la túnica lejos.

-Dumbledore- fue la única respuesta del licántropo, que no miraba a su acompañante. Sus ojos dorados miraban la túnica que acababa de lanzar, volar hasta aterrizar sobre un montón de piedras. Pudieron escuchar el sonido de tela pesada chocar con la roca.

-¿Dumbledore?- cuestionó desconcertado el mago mientras desesperadamente comenzaba a remangar los brazos de su camisa. Remus hacía los mismo. Sus movimientos eran rápidos debido a la presión que estaban sintiendo.

-Dumbledore- afirmó Remus poniéndose de pie. Regulus lo imitó y miró desconcertado al hombre que hacía un movimiento con la varita y una luz azulada salía disparada de la punta. Un lobo de gran tamaño rodeado por la luz azul comenzó a correr alejándose de los magos, hasta perderse por entre los arboles al fondo del cementerio.- antes de salir de la casa de los Potter, me dijo que si las cosas no salían bien, le avisara. Algo así de que Hermione y Hogwarts y creo que mencionó ayuda.

Regulus no entendió ninguna de las palabras, pero asintió.

-Tenemos que regresar- dijo finalmente mirando por la esquina del mausoleo. Su vista fue recibida por grandes llamas y nubes de humo y polvo.

-Regresemos- concordó el hombre lobo, comenzando a correr torpemente por su herida, de regreso al valle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_9.13 pm_

-¡James!- gritaba Lily por entre las llamas. Con su mano sacudía el humo que salió disparado en cuanto un hechizo colisionó con la tierra muy cerca de ella. Una roca voló y le cortó de un tajo el brazo. Sangre escurría por su miembro, desde el hombro hasta el codo. No le importaba. Buscaba desesperadamente a su esposo por entre la gente que corría. No podía entender en que momento habían llegado tantos Mortifagos. La orden parecía haberse multiplicado, o simplemente no se había fijado del numero exacto desde el principio. En su mente solo aparecían muchas cabezas de magos y brujas que se habían reunido en la casa de los Potter. Ciento cincuenta o doscientos, no estaba segura. Pero los Mortifagos comenzaban a superarlos en numero y eso lo sabía. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras miraba a todos lados en busca del padre de su hijo.

En cuanto comenzó la batalla, James se separó de ella para ayudar a la señora Mckinnon, dejándola atrás con Thompson en la entrada de la catedral. Huir de ahí, fue difícil. Los Mortifagos que llegaban atacaban la construcción y los aurores que estaban en el techo o en el campanario, contraatacaban. El suelo que los separaban, poco a poco fue perforándose por las maldiciones. No podían poner un paso en esta, sin la amenaza de ser aplastados por las orcas que caían o por los hechizos que llegaban.

Thompson se enfrascó en un duelo con Gordon Goyle. Ambos eran excelentes duelistas y al ferocidad de su batalla estaban comenzando a tener consecuencias a su alrededor. Unos arboles que estaban cerca se prendieron con un hechizo, y las ramas comenzaban a caer encendidas sobre miembros de la orden y Mortifagos. Lily, un poco asustada, aprovechó al distracción para comenzar a correr rumbo la dirección que había tomado su esposo.

-¡James!- gritó nuevamente, tratando de que su alarido sonara por sobre los estallidos. Giró hacia su derecha y abrió los ojos estupefacta. En tan solo unos segundos, la mujer estaba pecho al suelo, evitando ser golpeada por un rayo rojo que había lanzado el encapuchado.

Ella giró a su espalda y comenzó a retroceder, intentando alejarse del encapuchado.

-No- intentó suplicar pero el hombre ya había levantado su varita y la direccionó a ella.

-¡Crucio!- el grito de dolor escapó por entre la garganta de la pelirroja, haciéndola retorcerse violentamente sobre el húmedo césped. Su cabello se enmarañaba y sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados. Abría los ojos unos segundos y podía ver los rayos cruzar el cielo. Los cerraba con fuerza. Los volvía a abrir y veía las figuras negras volar por el aire y grandes bolas de humo. Los cerraba otra vez. Los volvió a abrir y pudo alcanzar a ver a un gran perro negro lanzarse sobre el Mortífago. El dolor se detuvo. No tenía tiempo de pensar y descansar un rato. Se sentó y se puso en cuatro patas, tratando de buscar su varita. Después de unos segundos de palmear el piso, la encontró medio sumergida en un charco no muy hondo. Su mano temblaba ligeramente y su respiración estaba agitada.

-¡Lily!- gritó Sirius ayudando a la mujer a ponerse de pie.

-¡Sirius! ¿como estas?- cuestionó preocupada la bruja, mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo del animago.

Sirius ya no llevaba su túnica, y una parte de su camisa, por el torso, estaba abierto y la tela estaba manchada del liquido rojo que emanaba de su cuerpo. Tenía un corte sobre el puente de la nariz y el labio partido. Su cabello se pegaba a su cuello y a su rostro, el cual brillaba por el sudor.

-Nunca mejor- dijo sonriendo antes de ponerse serio y lanzar una maldición a alguien a la espalda de Lily. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo y protegió a Sirius de ser victima de un hechizo rojo.

Sirius tomó a Lily de la mano y comenzó a correr rumbo a la mansión de los Riddle. Desde las ventanas, se podía ver que unas habitaciones estaban en llamas, al igual que la chimenea. Varias partes de las paredes estaban ausentes de rocas por los hechizos que colisionaban y podían ver a los Mortifagos perforar los hoyos de las paredes y comenzar duelos con los miembros de la orden que estaban dentro. Ya estaban muy cerca.

Sirius, captó algo con su vista periférica

El animago empujó a la pelirroja hacia los arboles que rodeaban la majestuosa casa. Se escondieron cada uno detrás de un árbol, antes de que una bocanada de fuego que les habían lanzado, les quemara el cuerpo. Las llamas pasaron a los lados de la madera, pero no tocaron a los magos. Se miraron y escucharon a Charlus gritar.

-¡A mi nuera no! ¡A mi nuera no!- gritó enfurecido mientras se acercaba corriendo con la varita en mano. Lily y Sirius salieron de entre los arboles con mucha rapidez y pudieron ver al padre de James, que sangraba de la nariz. Su rostro al igual que sus ropas, estaban sucias y cubiertas de lodo. El resto de su cuerpo se veía bien.

Los jóvenes pudieron ver, que su atacante era nada mas y nada menos que su antiguo compañero Antonin Dolohov. El hombre giró al escuchar las palabras del señor Potter y comenzaron a luchar. Para ser un hombre de tan solo veinte años, era bastante habilidoso con la varita. Jamás lo mostró en sus años de Hogwarts. Lily miraba embelesada como los hechizos salían de su varita sin decir palabra alguna y a una velocidad impresionante. Era mas temible que Mulciber, nunca se dio cuenta. Sirius estaba con el mismo pensamiento que su prácticamente cuñada.

-¡Protego!- gritó Charlus dando un paso hacia atrás.-¡Protego!

Dolohov sonreía maliciosamente al ver que el señor Potter estaba comenzando a caminar sobre tierra cubierta de rocas de todos los tamaños, haciéndolo perder un poco el balance.

Lily gritó asustada.

-¡Avada Kedabra!.

El hechizo le dio de lleno a Charlus Potter en el pecho, lanzándolo por el aire y cayendo a varios metros con la quijada rota, las manos torcidas y los ojos vacíos e inexpresivos


	51. Chapter 51

_9.32 pm_

Alice jadeaba con cansancio al ver nuevamente por uno de los miles de hoyos que se habían hecho, como un Mortífago, en su forma negra y borrosa, volaba en dirección hacia el campanario. Había mucho humo en el aire debido a las previas explosiones y el lugar era iluminado por los rayos y el fuego de fuera.

-¡Frank! ¡Ahí viene otro!- gritó con voz aguda por sobre los gritos que se alcanzaba a escuchar desde debajo de la catedral.

Frank y Hestia giraron al momento en el que el Mortífago llegaba a la superficie. Los tres magos, con un hábil movimiento de varita, lanzaron por el aire al encapuchado y alcanzaron a ver como su cuerpo petrificado caía sobre Goyle y Thompson, deteniendo el duelo que llevaban teniendo un buen rato.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó la viuda de Edgar Bones.

Hestia se lanzó por el aire para aterrizar violentamente sobre uno de los tablones sobre los que estaban parados, y alcanzó a cubrirse la cabeza antes de que el hechizo que había visto venir, colisionara sobre la cumbre del campanario, lanzando miles de rocas por todos lados, tanto en el interior como al exterior. Ahora se podía ver el cielo y las formas encapuchadas surcar la cumbre del mundo, tapando las pocas estrellas que se asomaban esa noche. Escucharon a Frank soltar un alarido. Cuando las brujas levantaron la vista, pudieron ver la piel expuesta del hombre rubio. Su mejilla tenía un corte bastante profundo y emanaba sangre a chorros. La camisa estaba tornándose de un color rojo.

Alice, asustada, se acercó rápidamente hacia su esposo, antes de que este perdiera el balance y cayera al vació que había debajo de los tablones. Ambos se sentaron, Frank recargando su espalda con la fría roca y Alice enfrentándolo. Con nerviosismo y unas manos temblorosas, se quitó el suéter que cubría su cuerpo y lo hizo bolas para ponerlo sobre la mejilla del auror. Presionó con debida fuerza haciendo que la tela se impregnara del liquido caliente y su esposo gimiera de dolor, apretando con fuerza los puños.

-Lo se, lo se- trataba de calmarlo con voz suave la de cabello corto, pero en vez de sonar tranquila, sonaba desesperada y nerviosa.

-¡No es por nada, pero desde que Mckinnon se fue es mas difícil controlar el campanario, y más si ustedes están ahí sentados!- espetó Hestia con voz molesta mientras se asomaba por un hoyo y lanzaba varios hechizos, para después resguardarse detrás de las rocas. Unos hechizos golpeaban el otro lado o perforaban el hueco, dando a parar en la pared del frente o salir por otro hoyo.

-Tiene razón- dijo Frank tomando a Alice de la muñeca y alejándola de su rostro. Alice estaba un poco reacia pero también sabía que tenía razón. – estaré bien- aseguró Longbottom colocando una mano sobre la de Alice, la cual retiró lentamente y con una mueca, se puso de pie.

La castaña caminó sobre la madera, y brincó a otra, para poder resguardar el lado oeste de la torre. Su mirada daba a parte del cementerio a la izquierda, a la derecha el valle que ahora no parecía valle del todo, y justamente delante de ella estaba la mansión Riddle. Lanzaba hechizos a las figuras a los cielos y podía ver como caían dejando escapar un grito y aterrizaban en la tierra con sonidos sordos. A veces, caían sobre personas y la bruja no podía identificar de que bando. Estaba muy arriba como para distinguir. A veces, se le revolvía el estomago al ver que los encapuchados que aturdía en el aire, caían en picada a parar sobre algún lugar en llamas, que en esos momentos eran muchos.

-¡Al suelo!- gritó la señora Longbottom al ver tres hechizos volar directamente al campanario, provenientes de distintos lados. Los demás obedecieron y en unos instantes, los hechizos colisionaron con al torre. Esta se sacudió violentamente lanzando mas piedras al suelo y polvo se desprendía por las paredes. Uno de los hechizos colisionó con la enorme campana que colgaba en el centro del lugar, sostenida milagrosamente por dos palos de madera clavados a la pared. El hechizo no causó gran daño, solamente rebotó, causando la aparición de otro gran hoyo en la pared. A pesar de esto, el contacto de la magia con el metal hizo un sonido grave y retúndete que perforó los oídos de todos al menos a cincuenta metros a la redonda. Alice, Frank y Hestia se cubrieron los oídos y apretaron los parpados con fuerza, y podían estar seguros que los demás habían hecho lo mismo. Por unos segundo, el sonido de la batalla se extinguió. Solamente se escuchaba el eco que escapaba por la gran forma dorada.

Cuando el sonido desapareció, Alice regresó a su posición anterior y continuó resguardando la torre. Buscaba con la mirada desesperada tratando de encontrar a sus amigos, pero era en vano. Había demasiada gente y no podía distinguir si eran buenos o malos. Todos vestían de negro y habían muchas personas con cabello rubio, negro y castaño. Lo único que le permitía saber su identidad, era el color de los hechizos que salían de las varitas. Su corazón se detenía cada vez que veía un rayo verde salir, y un alivio la recorría cuando el atacado lograba detener o esquivar el hechizo. La historia era diferente cuando no.

El sudor empapaba su cuerpo y su corazón latía violentamente. Esto no estaba saliendo del todo bien. La orden comenzaba a bajar en numero y mas Mortifagos llegaban al lugar. Agradecía el ver como varios intentaban desaparecer y sorprendidos continuaban luchando al ver que no tenían escapatoria.

Las llamas se alzaban con fiereza por cada lado, iluminando la batalla. Los rayos ayudaban para poder dejar a los demás ver con un poco mas de claridad. Veía las grandes piedras que habían caído de la catedral y estaban alrededor. El humo negro de los fuegos se mesclaba con el polvo que se esparcía por el cielo. Veía los hoyos formados en el piso, y unos comenzaban a unirse haciendo que parezcan trincheras. Veía varios cuerpos, unos sobre otros. Unos cubiertos de algo rojo y otros con fuego. Pero sin vida. Veía otros heridos arrastrarse tratando de pedir ayuda o incluso intentar, inútilmente, desaparecer de ahí. Escuchaba los gritos agonizantes de las victimas de los hechizos. Los lamentos por las pérdidas. Los alaridos de locura y desesperación. Una imagen que jamás se le borraría de la mente.

Alcanzaba a ver en el techo a Kia Flenn, compañera de Ravenclaw de dos años antes, luchar con todo lo que podía lanzándole hechizos aturdidores a los Mortifagos que estaban en tierra. Junto a ella, Augusta Longbottom lanzaba piedras a los Mortifagos que estaban mas adentrados al valle. Utilizaba hechizos invocadores para atraer las rocas mas grandes y después las estrellaba en los encapuchados con violencia. La mujer reía cada que veía a un Mortífago ser aplastado por el material gris.

Los hechizos salían de la varita de la señora Longbottom, con impresionante rapidez. No siempre le daba a sus objetivos pero la mayoría de las veces, estos caían con dolor directamente al lodo.

-¡Merlín!- exclamó con terror la viuda Bones, llamando la atención de Alice.

Cuando giró su rostro, pudo ver a la blanca mujer correr hacia ella.

-¿Qué-

-¡Tenemos que saltar!- exclamó acercándose y tomando a Frank del cuello de su camisa, quien se levantó increíblemente rápido siguiendo los pasos de Hestia.

Alice no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, antes de que una gran cantidad de hechizos llegaran a la cima del campanario, causando que todo tiemble amenazadoramente. Longbottom sintió la mano de Hestia tomar la suya y empujarla hacia el vacío. Los tres saltaron antes de que la torre colisionara con ellos dentro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_9.51 pm_

James aturdió a un Mortífago que estaba llegando y lo mandó petrificado al otro extremo del valle, antes de voltearse y enfrascarse en duelo con un Mortífago.

-¡Vamos Potter!- gritaba el encapuchado. James, tenía un horrendo corte por la línea del cabello del lado izquierdo, y varios cortes en los brazos. La sangre manchaba su camisa que una vez fue blanca, puesto que ahora estaba gris y roja.

El joven Potter pudo reconocer a la persona de detrás de la mascara y eso solamente lo hizo encolerizar mas. Llevaba un buen rato sin ver a nadie. Después de ayudar a Charis, ayudó a Marlene, Moody y a Podmore. Después de ahí, todos eran máscaras, sangre, fuego, rayos y explosiones. No había visto un rostro familiar, y no es como que podía buscar hasta el cansancio por sus amigos, cuando literalmente estaba luchando para mantener su vida, y poder buscarlos después.

-¡¿A caso eso es todo lo que puedes dar Mulciber?!- cuestionó el nuevo padre riendo y gritando las palabras como todo un merodeados. Incitante e irritante.

El encapuchado soltó un giro de ira y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones no verbales cada vez mas difíciles.

Se encontraban en el centro del valle. El lugar del apogeo de las explosiones, lo cual lo hacía mas peligrosa su estancia. No solo se concentraban en su duelo, peor también en los hoyos que estaban a sus pies, al igual que las rocas de todos los tamaños. Se tenían que proteger de cualquier rayo que pudiera estar dirigido a ellos, o a la tierra en la que estaban por accidente. El humo los rodeaba, ya sea de polvo o del fuego.

-¡Avada Kedabra!- gritó mostrando sus amarillentos dientes con furia.

-¡Protego!- exclamó hábilmente el heredero Potter mientras saltaba un par de piedras del tamaño de una Bluddger- ¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Protego!- exclamó con un habilidad superior. Ambos continuaron con su duelo y nadie a su alrededor les prestaba alguna atención. Estaban igualmente enfrascados en sus duelos, o preferían hacerlos a las orillas del valle, puesto que prácticamente era imposible hacerlo dentro de este.

Un hechizo del Mortífago pasó rozándole el hombro izquierdo, el cual dejó escapar un terrible sonido. Estaba roto. Ignorando el dolor, mordió fuertemente y siguió lanzando hechizos. La diferencia es que ahora, eran mas protectores que atacantes. El dolor del hombro lo estaba matando.

-¡Depulso!- escuchó a alguien gritar a su derecha. En cuestión de segundos, el cuerpo de otro enmascarado llegó volando y se llevó consigo violentamente a Mulciber. Ambos aterrizaron uno sobre otro a cincuenta metros, dejando una estría en el suelo.

Sin tiempo que perder, el pelinegro de anteojos giró para comenzar a correr rumbo a la catedral, en busca de su esposa, la cual no había visto en muchos tiempo. A pesar de tener esto en mente, sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando chocó pecho con pecho, con otra persona.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó entre dientes debido al repentino dolor de su hombro, pero con alivio al ver a su mejor amigo con vida. Sangrado, pero bien. El joven parecía no haber reconocido con quien había chocado y en cuanto escuchó su voz, lo miró rápidamente y una expresión de alivio surcó su rostro.

-¡Cornamenta!- exclamó abrazando impulsivamente al merodeador, el cual soltó un alarido al sentir la fuerte presión en su lado izquierdo.- ¿Qué sucede?

Sirius estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su mejor amigo y claramente se veía asustado. James no respondió, solamente cerró fuertemente los ojos y los labios y señalo a su hombro.

-Mulciber- masculló después, señalando al ahora lugar vacío del Mortífago.

-Esto sería extremadamente divertido si no tuvieras el hombro roto ¡y! No estuviéramos peleando literalmente por nuestras vidas- dijo Sirius sonriendo de lado y mirando a su mejor amigo- vamos a sacarte de aquí y arreglar eso, por que así, es mejor que te demos por muerto.

Sirius tomó a James de la camisa, el cual sostenía su hombro con su mano derecha. Comenzó a tirar de el, rumbo a uno de los grandes hoyos que se habían formado. Corrían tratando de esquivar los nuevos rayos que colisionaban con la tierra, lanzando bombas de polvo al aire. Daban trompicones y sostenían fuertemente a sus varitas.

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Sirius a un Mortífago que comenzaba a descender en su forma borrosa y negra.- ¡Depulso!- le gritó a otro que estaba atacando a un miembro de la orden alto y canoso. – Vas, metete ahí.

James sintió como el hombre no muy gentilmente lo empujaba al fondo de un gran hoyo, a pocos metros de la choza Gaunt, que continuaba incendiándose. Los arboles a su alrededor se habían prendido en llamas, ya sea por la casa o por otros hechizos. Cuando sus pies chocaron con la tierra al fondo del hoyo, una corriente dolorosa recorrió su cuerpo. En unos segundos, Sirius saltó al hoyo y estaba a su lado. Tuvieron que cerrar los ojos fuertemente, en cuanto un árbol se rindió a las llamas, y se dobló muerto. El movimiento liberó una gran cantidad de cenizas y polvo, que se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales haciéndolos toser. Su alrededor, mas obscuro ahora, por el humo negro.

Un hechizo colisionó muy cerca del hoyo en el que estaban y tuvieron que cubrirse la cabeza para prevenir que les golpeen las rocas. Por fin, pudieron levantar la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó con voz ahogada el de anteojos, cuando el polvo se comenzó a disipar. Sus ojos estaban un poco irritados y rojos. Podía ver ahora, que el hoyo se extendía a su derecha y a su izquierda, sin ver exactamente el final.

-Una de las trincheras que se formó durante la batalla- dijo mientras le apuntaba su varita al hombro de James- ¡Episkey!

-¡Ah!- exclamó con dolor al escuchar y sentir el crujido de sus huesos. Después de unos segundos, lo comenzó a mover y tuvieron que agacharse nuevamente y cubrir sus cabezas por un hechizo que colisionó dentro del hoyo. Parados rectos, sus cabezas y sus hombros salían del agujero. Por eso, ambos estaban recargados con su espalda en la piedra y estaban en una posición similar a sentados, sin tener asiento alguno. Sus piernas dobladas en un ángulo de noventa grados.

-¡Trinchera!- exclamó riendo.

-Lo se- estuvo de acuerdo Sirius. Su sonrisa se veía aun mas blanca que antes, debido a la suciedad del rostro- la alcancé a ver cuando estuve por la mansión Riddle… está esta, una cerca del campanario, separando el valle del cementerio y la otra está… - cerró los ojos pensando- ¡está a la mitad del valle, cerca de la mansión! La cantidad de hechizos que deben de caer en el mismo lugar para hacer semejante hoyo…

James asintió entendiendo las palabras. Era de esperarse, después de todo, los rayos continuaban perforando el suelo. Levantó su mirada al cielo, y podía ver las formas de los Mortifagos, borrosas y negras, surcar el cielo, ya sea llegando o tratando de irse.

-No nos está yendo del todo bien, ¿o si?- cuestionó riendo levemente.

-No…- dijo Sirius mirando por igual, el panorama que los cubría. Los rayos de luces pasaban iluminándolos de distintos colores, y el fuego la daba un irónico aspecto cálido a la situación. A pesar de estar bajo tierra, podían escuchar los gritos y alaridos.

-Bueno, debo irme- dijo James haciendo gesto de ponerse de pie pero la fuerte mano de Sirius lo regresó a su posición de segundos antes.

-¿A donde?- preguntó curioso y… ¿preocupado? ¿nervioso? ¿triste? James no sabía.

-Debo de buscar a Lily, no la he visto desde que comenzó todo- nuevamente iba a comenzar a levantarse para salir de la trinchera, cuando la voz de Canuto lo detuvo.

-James espera- dijo mirando el piso. Potter lo miró y su corazón comenzó a latir a prisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- su voz sonaba cortada y llena de miedo. Por primera vez podía ver los caminos limpios que destacaban en las mejillas de Black. Rastros de los vestigios causados por las lágrimas que limpiaron el polvo de su rostro. Un ligero sudor comenzó a formarse en sus manos y sintió sus venas temblar con la repentina velocidad con la que viajaba su sangre. Sintió que el oxigeno le comenzaba a faltar pero los pulmones estaban paralizados e impedían que inhalara aire- ¿Lily?- su voz fue apenas audible por sobre todo el ruido.

Una explosión se escucho cerca.

-No- la expresión fue seca. Los ojos grises se conectaron con los avellana- tu padre.

James tuvo que sostenerse con una mano en la roca, mientras que su visión se difuminaba. Sintió un repentino sentimiento de congelación, que a la vez le quemaba el cuerpo. Su mano, tembló y se deslizó en la piedra lastimándolo, y se cayó al suelo. Estaba sentado y un poco de polvo le caía, por el movimiento de su brazo. Miró a Sirius que lo sacudía un poco por la solapa de su camisa y movía los labios como gritando algo.

-¡James!- lo alcanzó a escuchar después de diversos intentos, y parpadeó varias veces. Había recuperado el control de su cuerpo. Su mente se despejaba y su corazón le dolía. Pero no era el momento de llorar la muerte de Charlus Potter.

-Estoy bien… - tragó saliva con dificultad- ¿quién?- cuestionó levantando la mirada y conectándola con la de Black, quien estaba en la misma posición que antes pero recargado en la piedra frente a el.

-Dolohov.

-¡Esa serpiente rastrera!- espetó enojado y cargado de ira. La frustración y la tristeza escondidas detrás del odio en su voz. Pasó violentamente sus manos por su cabello y cerró los ojos con fuerza.-¡No! ¡no! ¡no!- espetó con demasiada rabia golpeando al piso con su puño. Paró después de unos segundos y descansó su cabeza en la roca detrás de el. Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos.

-Debemos de salir de aquí- dijo Sirius por sobre las explosiones que se escucharon mas cerca. Ayudó a James a ponerse de pie, mientras una cobija de polvo los volvía a cubrir. Los hechizos como bombas sobre un mar de tierra. Cuando estuvieron de pie, y su cabeza estaba al nivel del suelo, algo los iluminó. La luz comenzó de detrás de ellos y los sobrevoló.

Figuras borrosas y de luz blanca intensa surcaban el cielo, descendiendo de forma rápida, o cruzando la intemperie. Eran cincuenta o sesenta, y cada vez aparecían mas. Dejaban una estela plateada que ondeaba y desaparecía en segundos. Una de las luces, comenzó a descender rápidamente, cerca de la trinchera en donde estaban los animagos. Algo asustados, dieron un paso retrocediendo y sus espaldas chocaron con la roca.

La figura, aterrizó y la luz comenzó a disiparse, como deslizándose sobre el objeto de forma ascendente y muy rápido, mostrando una figura.

-¡Profesora McGonagall!- exclamó James sorprendido al ver a la bruja que acababa de llegar. La animaga apareció vistiendo sus usuales túnicas esmeraldas y la varita en mano, apuntando al frente.

-¡Buenas noches señor Potter!-exclamó sin voltear a ver a los jóvenes, bastante estupefactos como para moverse. La bruja ondeaba su varita con habilidad y destreza, lanzando hechizos de colores a los Mortifagos que descendían o estaban en duelos con otros miembros de la orden.

Sirius saltó a la superficie seguido de James, y juntos flanquearon a la mujer, uniéndosele en la lucha y derribando a los encapuchados. Una llama de esperanza se extendía en el interior del de anteojos, al comenzar a ver el resto del cuerpo de aurores, magos, brujas e incluso estudiantes de Hogwarts de séptimo año. Escudos rojos, amarillos y azules en sus túnicas. Todos comenzaban a luchar con ferocidad, cansados por la guerra y dispuestos a terminarla.

Otras dos figuran descendieron a sus lados, iluminándolos y cegándolos por cuestión de segundos, y mostraron a un hombre canoso pero con rostro gentil, el cual comenzó a correr en dirección a la mansión Riddle con velocidad y dejando escapar un grito de batalla, lanzando hechizos a las formas negras que volaban en el cielo, o a los hombres que luchaban en el piso.

-Llega y me deja sola- dijo una voz junto al pelinegro, haciéndolo voltear sobresaltado y un poco asustado por la cercanía. A su lado, había una mujer con cabello negro y largo, casi a la cintura. Eran rizos alocados y era impresionante la remembranza que tenía con su hermana.

-¡Andrómeda!- exclamó sorprendido Black, al ver a su prima después de tanto tiempo. Continuaba lanzando hechizos y la ojeaba. La mujer sonrió con altivez Black.

-Hola Sirius, tiempo sin verte- dijo riendo, antes de comenzar a correr por donde su esposo se había ido, saltando sobre los hoyos o las personas, y agachándose para esquivar los rayos de luz.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- gritó Sirius mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante y los rayos salían de la punta de su varita, lanzando a su contrincante muy lejos. Escuchó a la mujer resoplar- ¡no me malinterprete, profesora, me refiero a que como supieron…!

-Dumbledore- su voz sonaba jadeante debido a se movía con velocidad y hablar al mismo tiempo la agotaba- Hogwarts le dará ayuda al que lo solicite…

-¡Protego! ¡incarcerus! ¡Pero profesora… ¡expelliarmus! ¿quién pidió ayuda?!- James estaba dándoles la espalda desde que los encapuchados comenzaron a atacarlos por detrás.

-¡La señora Black, por supuesto!- exclamó mientras petrificaba a un enmascarado y lo mandaba volando a los restos llameantes de la casa Gaunt. El contacto del cuerpo con el fuego, por alguna extraña razón causaron una pequeña explosión- ¡y el señor Lupin!

-¡Remus!- exclamó con una ligera sonrisa el de anteojos al escuchar hablar de su otro mejor amigo.

-¡Hablando de mi esposa!- gritó Sirius- ¡Protego! ¡depulso! ¿alguien la ha- ¡Desmaius! Visto?

Nadie contestó. No la habían visto. James no lo había hecho y McGonagall tampoco, por la obvia razón de que acababa de llegar. James, mientras se debatía en duelo con dos Mortifagos, pensaba. Debía de encontrar a la castaña. Debía de estar cerca de ella para poder saber cuando era el momento indicado. Estaba por cuestionar lo sucedido con el anillo que supuestamente iban a destruir, cuando algo lo detuvo.

A lo lejos y a la izquierda de los tres animagos, la catedral estaba rodeada por rayos. El ruido de la explosión de su interior, hizo que muchos detuvieran momentáneamente su duelo. Las llamas salieron explotando las ventanas en añicos. Se alcanzaron a escuchar los gritos de las personas que estaban ahí. Pudieron ver a unos cuerpos caer por los arcos del segundo piso, y otros del techo sobre el cuarto piso. Pudieron ver que el campanario estaba completamente destruido, quien sabe desde que momento. Alcanzaron a ver cuando grandes rocas se desprendían de su lugar, pero aun así, la estructura se mantenía impresionantemente de pie.

-¡Vamos a ayudar!- gritó James, y comenzó a correr hacia la construcción, dejando atrás a su profesora y a su mejor amigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_10.30 pm_

Marlene levantó la cabeza con asombro, al ver las formas de las personas que caían al suelo, y se unían a la lucha. Podía ver los borrones negros de los Mortifagos, luchando por el cielo con los borrones blancos. El ying y el yang. La bondad y la maldad.

Se encontraba a cuatro patas sobre un charco. Su boca sangraba profusamente dejando un rastro por la barbilla y todo el cuello, y tenía un ojo completamente hinchado, el cual se estaba comenzando a tornar de un morado obscuro. La varita fuertemente sostenida en su mano izquierda.

La patada que llegó a su rostro con violencia, la hizo girar a su espalda y caer pesadamente sobre la tierra. Tosió forzudamente lanzando unas gotas de liquido rojo al aire, las cuales chocaron después de unos segundos en sus mejillas.

-Golpeas como mujer, Avery- dijo con voz rasposa, riendo y tratando de levantarse, pero una patada en sus costillas la hizo gemir de dolor, girar la cabeza a su derecha y escupir la sangre que se acumulaba en la boca. Esta fue a parar a su lado, en una forma de estallido pequeño. Empezó a reír débilmente- como niña, mejor dicho.

-¡Cállate!- gritó pateándola una vez mas, esta vez en las costillas de la espalda, causando que a la rubia le dificultara respirar. Marlene colocó una mano en su estomago, mientras giraba y ponía su pecho en contacto con el piso. Con su mano libre sosteniendo aun la varita, comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso, tratando de alejarse del Mortífago con el cual había estado luchando bastante tiempo.

Estaban dentro del cementerio. Eran los únicos ahí dentro. Pero eso no les importaba mucho, ni siquiera habían pensado en eso. Marlene lo había encontrado a la orilla del bosque cerca de la mansión Riddle. Comenzaron a luchar en cuanto sus ojos se conectaron. Corrieron torpemente mientras se batían en duelo y saltaron la trinchera. No sabían en que momento ni como, pero habían atravesado uno de los muchos hoyos que se habían hecho en la reja de metal que separaba a los muertos enterrados, y a los muertos sobre el valle. Al llegar, un hechizó perdido colisionó con la cabeza de la estatua de una muerte, lanzando varias rocas por el aire. Una golpeó en el ojo a la rubia, lo que le dio a Avery la oportunidad que estaba aprovechando en esos momentos.

La del cabello corto, continuaba arrastrándose lentamente, dejando unas gotas de sangre debajo de ella, mientras el encapuchado reía y la seguía con tranquilidad.

-Creo que me estoy aburriendo- escuchó Marlene decir a su antiguo compañero y sintió la eminente amenaza. Se aferró a su varita y giró con rapidez.-¡Avada Kedabra!

-¡protego!

-¡Avada Kedabra!

-¡Protego!- exclamó jadeante por segunda vez en cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par, con terror en su mirada. Podía ver la forma del mago sobre ella, símbolo de grandeza, y ella a sus pies. La varita apuntada directamente a entre cejas. Su corazón latía causándole mas dolor que los golpes que acababa de recibir. La bruja sintió por un segundo que el corazón le dejaba de latir y la sangre dejaba de fluir, cuando vio al joven sonreír maliciosamente y comenzar a pronunciar las palabras asesinas, una vez mas.

-¡Avada Kedabra!

La rubia abrió los ojos esperando su muerte. Una luz blanca llenó el lugar.

-¡Protego!- la luz verde colisionó con un escudo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Su aliento chocando con la protección. Ambos voltearon asustados a ver la figura que acaba de llegar.- esa no es una forma de tratar a una señorita, ¡depulso!.

Avery fue golpeado en el pecho por el rayo y fue lanzado por el aire hasta chocar con un mausoleo. Cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, inconsciente y un feo corte en la frente. Un pequeño charco de sangre se formó bajo su cabeza.

-¡Aberforth!- exclamó Marlene aliviada al ver al hombre parado fuertemente sobre una tumba, varita extendida. Con dificultad, la mujer, se contorsionó para poder encontrarse en una posición lo suficientemente cómoda como para ponerse bien.

-Señorita Marlene- saludó serio Dumbledore. Sonrió un poco, maliciosamente y señaló su cara – no luce muy bien.

-Sí, bueno, digo lo mismo de su cara, ¡y no había estado en batalla!- dejó escapar su temperamental humor. Definitivamente no estaba para chistes, sabía como ha de lucir su rostro. Por el momento, solamente quería salir de ahí, encontrar a su esposo, que había visto luchar contra Crabbe hace bastante tiempo, antes de que ella luchara con el ahora inconsciente Mortífago. También, estaba ansiosa por ver a sus padres, los cuales no había visto desde que bajó del campanario. Aberforth resopló pero no comentó mas. Solamente meneó la cabeza indicándole a la rubia que regresaran a la batalla.

Ambos, comenzaron a correr rumbo a la salida del cementerio. Saltaban rocas, o cabezas de ángeles, alas, esquinas de mausoleos o simplemente esferas angulares de piedra. Llegaron a un hoyo de la reja.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó el hombre barbudo al ver el panorama que lo recibía.

El valle parecía un coladero. Estaba lleno de hoyos, y cada varios segundos, la tierra salía volando como si una mina explotara. Podía ver luces blancas luchando con luces negras, que volaban por el aire. Alcanzaba a ver fuego en el bosque, prácticamente todos los arboles se estaban incendiando. Estos se doblaban rompiéndose y soltaban bocanadas de partículas negras que inundaban el ambiente. A su derecha, una enorme campana, casi del tamaño de Hagrid, estaba volcada y rodeada de enormes piedras. El campanario estaba destruido por completo. Podía observar los rayos de colores alumbrar el gran lugar. Rojos y verdes. Dorados y azules. Escuchaba los gritos de dolor y de ira. Las maldiciones resonaban en sus oídos. Figuras de hombres y mujeres cubrían el escenario. Una explosión por parte de uno de los pisos de la mansión Riddle. El sonido de los estallidos y la roca cayendo rápidamente, colisionando una con otra, provocando un sonido sordo y desesperado. No sabían en que momento, pero los luchadores eran aproximadamente cuatrocientos Mortifagos y varias decenas menos de aurores, miembros de la orden del Fénix, luchadores de paz y voluntarios. Era un caos. Un caos de muerte.

-¿Alguno se ha preguntado que sucedió con los muggles de aquellas casas?- masculló el mago, mas para sí mismo que para la bruja a su lado. Las casas estaban quemándose y mucho humo salía de estas. No se veía a mucha gente de ese lado. Solo magos luchando.

El corazón de ambos comenzó a latir con velocidad. Se miraron y comenzaron a correr sin dirección alguna. El sudor de la frente de Marlene, rodaba y se mesclaba con su sangre, haciéndola mas ligera. La combinación se desprendía de su piel y paraba en su ropa o se perdía en el piso bajo a ella.

Brincó hacia un lado, cuando un rayo rojo perforó la tierra a su lado, expulsando polvo. Levantó los brazos y cubrió su rostro velozmente, sin detener sus grandes zancadas. No podía identificar si la gente a su alrededor, eran amigos o enemigos. Sus jadeos haciéndose audibles, debido al cansancio. Llevaban peleando sin cesar por mucho tiempo ahora. Su rostro estaba manchada de sangre, y una sustancia negra y arenosa, que suponía era la tierra.

-¡Marlene!- gritó Aberforth por sobre los hechizos. La rubia, asustada y aferrando su varita, giró para ver al tabernero. Parpadeó varias veces intentando divisar su figura, pero una bomba de polvo nublaba su vista. Con desesperación, levantó su mano y con el reverso de su palma, tallaba los ojos limpiando las lagrimas que le salían. Le dolía cada esquina de su cuerpo. Internamente, sentía sus órganos sangrar y pedirle descanso. Su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte, que le hacía competencia con el ruido afuera.

-¡Aberforth! ¡Aberforth!- su voz mostraba mas miedo que nunca en su vida. Se encontraba sola y eso la hacía temblar. La aterrorizaba. Giró sobre su eje, lanzando su cabeza al lado contrario, tratando de ver a alguien, una figura. Hizo este movimiento varias veces. Sus sollozos y jadeos se estaban haciendo mas audibles, conforme pasaban los segundos. El sonido de la batalla estaba a su alrededor, pero no era parte de ella, puesto que no podía verla. Solamente veía el polvo de un tono café obscuro, siendo este de la tierra, y los rayos que pasaban cerca iluminándola un poco.-¡Aberforth!

-¡Marlene!- la voz no había sido del dueño de Cabeza de Cerdo. Era mas cálida, mas tranquilizante para el alma de la bruja.

-¡Gideon!- gritó con todo el aliento que estaba en sus pulmones. La mujer levantó su mano libre y la pasó por su corto cabello. Una y otra vez. Esperaba a que le contestara, pero no lo hacía. La capa de polvo se disipaba lentamente.

-Marlene- dijo en un susurro arrastrado pero veloz, la persona que apareció de la nada, atravesando la pared de humo. El pelirrojo lanzó sus brazos alrededor de la rubia, que en cuestión de segundos, recuperaba su fuerza. Estaba bien. Regresó el abrazo

sin decir otra palabra, se separaron y se tomaron de la mano. Gideon iba por la delantera, jalando suavemente a su esposa por entre los hoyos y esquivando los chorros de hechizos que les comenzaban lanzar desde una de las torres de la mansión de los Riddle. Las maldiciones iluminaban las rocas de la gran casa.

-¡Ah!- gritaron ambos, al detenerse abruptamente cuando uno de los arboles en llamas, cayó delante de ellos. Desconcertados y sudando, giraron sus cabezas a la izquierda mientras retrocedían torpemente, para ver como es que había llegado el pino, desde el bosque, hasta varios metros dentro del valle. Con un brutal y fluido movimiento, un Mortífago lanzaba otro árbol en dirección de los Prewett. Tomando desesperados sus brazos, se alejaron unos pasos, antes de lanzarse en el aire para evitar ser aplastados por la llameante madera. No tuvieron tiempo de pensar mas. Gideon levantó en un doloroso jalón por el brazo a Marlene y dieron unos pasos, antes de ser separados violentamente por otro pino llameante. Cada uno a un lado distinto de la madera cubierta por el fuego. El humo salía rápidamente formando espirales negros que alcanzaban grandes elevaciones. La rubia, que estaba en el piso, reunió todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie y correr a lo largo del enorme árbol. Cuando llegó a la punta, se encontró con su esposo y tomados de la mano, regresaron a donde iban con anterioridad. Las puntas de los arboles se encimaban sobre las raíces del otro. Los tres arboles, creaban una hoguera enorme. Las llamas alcanzaban varios metros de altura, casi igual que la mansión. Miraron las flamas estupefactos mientras retrocedían con las cabezas ligeramente levantadas para ver el final del fuego y se cayeron de espalda asustados, al ver cuando otro árbol caía sobre los tres anteriores. El crepitar de la madera, sonaba igualmente de fuerte que los estallidos de las maldiciones. Los suaves caracoles de lumbre se convertían en violentas sacudidas en forma de pirámide. Los colores amarillos y naranjas bailaban ante sus ojos, haciendo una replica miniatura en sus irises. Cenizas grises y negras, al igual que hojas de los arboles con las orillas ardiendo, salían expulsadas cubriendo la tierra a varios metros a la redonda. Una fogata que calentaba el lugar, además de que lo iluminaba.

-¡Gideon! ¡Marlene! - exclamó alguien detrás de ellos. Giraron sus cabezas asustados, y esperando otro ataque, pero solamente vieron a Robert Mckinnon. Suspiraron aliviados y se pusieron de pie. El hombre venía de la mansión Riddle. Se veía que estaba cansado. Su nariz sangraba al igual que un corte en su abdomen. La tajada de la túnica que aun utilizaba dejaba ver la sangre que salí animadamente de sus entrañas.

-¡Papa!- espetó aliviada al ver a su padre con vida. Se acercaron unos pasos y formaron una especie de triangulo- ¡¿dónde habías estado?!- cuestionó sobre los ruidos. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados debido al humo y su cabeza giraba descontroladamente, haciendo bailar sus cabellos, para asegurarse de que ningún encapuchado los atacara por la espalda. Los tres, se agacharon rápidamente para evitar un rayo dorado que pasó sobre ellos. No sabían si era de algún auror o de algún Mortífago, pero simplemente era mejor evitarlos.

-¡Acabo de estar con tu madre!- dijo gritando y acercándose un poco para que lo escuchen mejor. Estaba apuntando, a un lugar sin importancia alguna en el centro del valle. Su rostro se iluminaba de rojo o verde cada unos segundos. Los rayos los rodeaban- ¡está buscando a Charlus, pero no logramos encontrarlo!

Los esposos asintieron, comprendiendo las palabras, pero sin nada que responder.

La risa macabra de un hombre a su derecha, los hizo girar a todos con ojos abiertos y el corazón latiendo con semejante fuerza, que creían que les iba a romper las costillas. Varitas en mano, apuntadas directamente al origen del sonido.

-¡Pero que hermosa reunión familiar! ¡traidores de sangre en acción!- espetó Rabastan Lestrange con furia y locura. Una sonrisa macabra dejaba ver los dientes torcidos y sucios.

Inmediatamente, Robert se puso frente a su hija y su yerno, y le apuntó a la cabeza al hombre. Por unos segundos, todos se quedaron estáticos. Solamente se apuntaban. Rabastan hizo una mueca y comenzaron a luchar. Los hechizos salían rápidamente de las varitas y se acercaban peligrosamente al contrincante. Los rayos colisionaban con los otros hechizos o con escudos. Los choques entre las luces resonaban como trompetas y ensordecían a cualquiera. Gideon había empujado a Marlene fuera de alcance de alguna maldición. Estaban juntos, observando temerosos el violento ataque. Ambos, habilidosos duelistas. Los hechizos, igualmente peligrosos. Los rayos verdes y rojos salían de ambas varitas. Ambos dispuestos a terminar con el otro.

-¡Expelliarmus!- la varita de Robert quemó en su mano, y la soltó. Esta salió volando por los aires, rompiendo los vientos y pasando por entre rayos de colores y piedras que volaban. Cayó fuera de alcance.

-¡Papa!- gritó la rubia haciendo ademan de comenzar a correr en dirección a su padre, pero Gideon la detuvo con sus brazos envueltos en su cintura fuertemente. La mujer forcejeaba para poder soltarse.

Rabastan Lestrange sonrió al ver los ojos de Robert abrirse de par en par, temiendo lo peor y esperando la inevitable muerte. Todo sucedió lento. El Mortífago movió su varita y un rayo dorado salió de esta. Robert, giró su cabeza y posó sus ojos sobre los de su hija, una ultima vez. El rayo colisionó con su pecho y fue lanzado rumbo a la hoguera que se formó con anterioridad.

-¡No!

El mundo se había acabado ante sus ojos. La batalla silenciada con horror y su mente giraba sin control, incapaz de entender. Ojos abiertos con incredulidad. Su padre no podía estar muerto. Las maldiciones pasaban a su alrededor, rozando su cabello y lanzándolo en el aire. Pero ella seguía estupefacta, forcejeando, viendo al lugar donde había desaparecido la figura de su padre. Las llamas no ocultaban la sombra del cuerpo de Robert Mckinnon. El crepitar no ahogaba los alaridos de dolor. Después de unos segundos, se extinguieron.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y sus rodillas se rindieron. Marlene cayó fuertemente al piso y lloró en los brazos de su esposo, sin importarles la batalla que se desataba a su alrededor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_11.09 pm_

Sus pies descalzos de deslizaban por la roca con suavidad y calma. Sus túnicas negras volaban a su alrededor debido al viento. Sus ojos rojos resplandecían y su rostro blanco y cetrino mostraba una espeluznante sonrisa. Sus dientes rotos y podridos a la vista. En su mano, cuidadosamente entre los dedos, la varita con centro de pluma de fénix. Pocas personas detrás de el. Todos expectantes a sus movimientos, y ligeramente nerviosos.

Los ojos serpentinos de Voldemort observaba la batalla que se llevaba a cabo entre las dos colinas. Se encontraba en la cima de una de ellas, observando con diversión los hechizos rojos y verdes salir de las personas pequeñitas. Sonreía cada vez mas ampliamente. Podía deleitarse con la destrucción. La muerte y el dolor. Todo era una droga en sus venas, que le causaban placer y felicidad. Los gritos y los llantos eran música para sus oídos. Ladeó la cabeza de lado, al ver a su antigua casa, estallar por el ala norte. Varios pedazos de rocas gigantes caían aplastando a las personas debajo de ellos. Soltaba unas risas satisfactorias.

-¿Lucius?- preguntó girando para enfrentar a sus seguidores.

-No ha llegado, milord- habló con adoración la lugarteniente a su derecha. Bellatrix se había inclinado ligeramente, como reverenciándolo y sus ojos brillaban con el amor a su señor.

-¿No?- el rostro de serpiente se contorsionó en lo que debía de ser enojo. Apretó fuertemente los puños y giró velozmente dándoles la espalda. Todos se tensaron al ver la irritación.

-Mi señor… ¿no deberíamos de atacar ya? Llevamos tres horas- Bellatrix fue interrumpida por la mano de Voldemort. El hombre continuaba dándoles la espalda y ante el gesto, la mujer dejo de hablar y retrocedió unos pasos para posicionarse junto a Rodolphus Lestrange, su esposo.

Voldemort permaneció en silencio observando las llamas del valle a sus pies. Podía ver como los hechizos brillaban como flashes de cámaras, miles por minutos. Escudos y explosiones. Roca rompiéndose y saliendo disparada. La tierra levantarse por el aire con el estrellamiento de las maldiciones.

-¡Tráiganme al ministro Minchum!- espetó violentamente girando para enfrentar a los pocos Mortifagos. Sus túnicas bailaron a su alrededor. Los ojos rojos llameaban con la ira de su interior.

Hubo movimiento desde la parte de atrás de los treinta hombres y poco a poco se fue abriendo el camino, donde Mulciber padre traía atado a un hombre vestido en traje negro, túnica verde obscura. Su cabello era negro con canas y estaba despeinado. Tenía una banda blanca que cubría su boca y unas pocas gotas de sangre por algún golpe previo en la nariz. Estaba atado de manos y caminaba a trompicones. Cuando estuvieron frente a Lord Voldemort, Mulciber empujó al ministro, que cayó pesadamente sobre la roca de la colina y su rostro se raspó con el fuerte contacto. Voldemort comenzó a reír y los demás lo imitaron. El hombre como serpiente dio unos pasos y se inclinó ligeramente hacia el ministro, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par debido al terror al ver tan de cerca al mago mas tenebroso de la historia. Se escuchaban unos jadeos provenientes de su boca pero eran inteligibles.

-Dígame, señor ministro- Tom Riddle había tomado el cabello del hombre y tiró de el hacia atrás, levantando la barbilla del mago para poder enfrentarlo - ¿qué? ¿perdón, como dice? ¡No lo entiendo!- se burló el hombre soltando una gran carcajada. Todos se reían imitando a su lord. De sonido de fondo, la batalla, pero el ruido estaba distorsionado por el viento que rozaba los pocos arboles que estaban en la cima y los murmullos de los Mortifagos.

Con un movimiento brusco de varita, la banda que cubría los labios de Minchum, salió disparada.

-Por favor… - suplicó en susurros, evitando la mirada de los ojos rojos. El hombre estaba ahora de rodillas y colocó sus manos atadas frente a su rostro, en una pose de ruego.- por favor…

-¡Da la orden!- gritó encolerizado el señor tenebroso- da la orden y te dejaré ir.

Los ojos vidriosos de Minchum se abrieron esperanzados.

-Lo que sea, pero no me mate- suplicó el hombre derramando unas lagrimas del miedo- tengo una esposa, dos hijas… por favor, no me mate-

-¡Calla!- frunció lo que debían de ser las cejas, pero solo se movió la piel- da la orden y te dejaré ir.

El hombre asintió aceptando cualquier cosa que le estaba pidiendo. Voldemort sonrió y levantó las manos a sus lados mientras dejaba escapar algo parecido a una risa por entre sus dientes. Estaba celebrando. Los Mortifagos solo lo observaban. El sonido que salía del interior de Riddle les helaba la sangre y les erizaba la piel. Muchos desviaron la mirada de la escena y otros tragaban con dificultad.

-Manda tu patronus…- habló Voldemort acercándose peligrosamente al rostro raspado del hombre. Sus frentes casi rozándose. Sus ojos conectados. El interior de Harold Minchum ardía con el miedo al estar ante la presencia de su peor pesadilla en el ministerio y fuera de el. – mándalo y da la orden para que los manden aquí.

Harold abrió los ojos y retrocedió unos centímetros asustado, entendiendo a que se refería.

-P-p-pero.. están e-en Azkaban- dijo en un susurro entrecortado. Voldemort se enderezó y apuntó su varita al rostro del hombre. Este se contorsionó y encorvó mas su espalda- ¡No por favor! ¡por favor! Lo haré, lo haré, ¡solo no me mate!

Nuevamente, el señor tenebroso sonrió.

-Bellatrix- dijo con voz suave e indicándole con un movimiento de su cabeza, a la mujer que se acercara. Con rapidez, la mujer estuvo a su lado y lo miró embelesada.

-Ayuda al ministro Minchum a cumplir con su parte del trato- siseó el hombre señalando con su mano izquierda al hombre hincado que temblaba notablemente.

Bellatrix abrió la boca y dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo de emoción y se acercó como entre bailando y brincando. Voldemort se volteó y escuchó como soltaba al hombre y le brindaba su varita para hacer la orden. Después, Bellatrix recuperó su arma. Riddle giró para ver al hombre que estaba de pie sobándose las muñecas.

-A-ahora es su parte de c-cumplir con la parte del trato- dijo mientras palidecía un poco mas. Sus ojos vagaban de los rojos, a su alrededor, buscando alguna salida- dijo que m-me dejaría ir.

-Lo se….- las palabras fueron arrastradas y con un tono amenazador. La mano de su varita estaba levantada a la altura de su rostro y con la otra mano acariciaba la madera. Sus ojos posados sobre sus movimientos con detenimiento- nunca dije como… ¡Avada Kedabra!

El cuerpo del ministro cayó pesadamente sobre la roca. Su rostro aun mostraba congelada la expresión de terror que surcó su rostro antes de ser golpeado por el rayo verde. Sus ojos vidriosos, dejaban escapar una solitaria lagrima, que se perdía en la punta de su nariz.

Voldemort se quedó rígido por unos segundos con la varita extendida en dirección al cuerpo inerte y lentamente una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Estaba por comentar algo, cuando un borrón negro se detuvo junto a el en la roca. El humo negro de deslizó de manera ascendente para mostrar el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Lucius! Buen momento para unírtenos- dijo Voldemort sonriente y meneando, suavemente y casi imperceptiblemente, su cuerpo con fingida emoción. Lucius levantó la cara y tensó la quijada.

-Mi señor… hay un hechizo sobre el valle… - habló con voz un poco cansada. El hombre como serpiente se mostró ligeramente desconcertado- no se puede desaparecer del lugar… se tiene que caminar por el bosque- dijo apuntando a los arboles de la colina- y prácticamente salir por el otro lado, para poder aparecerse en otro lado. Se puede entrar, pero no hay otra salida.

-Lo entiendo… si, lo entiendo- dijo dándole la espalda a todos y caminando a la orilla de la pequeña montaña. Sus ojos descendieron por las rocas, los arboles y los regresó a la batalla. Sus ojos mirando con repentino interés los grandes hoyos en el valle, formando serpientes en el suelo. Trincheras. -¿Dumbledore?

-No hay señales de el, milord- habló Lucius moviendo nerviosamente su varita por entre sus dedos- Charlus Potter, Robert Mckinnon y Thomas Thompson han muerto.

Unas exclamaciones de jubilo explotaron en la multitud. Unos aplaudían y otros rugían. Fueron acallados violentamente por la mano de Voldemort. El sonido se extinguió una vez mas.

-¿Los Potter?- cuestionó levantando la piel donde supuestamente estaba su ceja derecha.

-Continúan luchando- espetó Lucius recordando a Lily Potter luchar contra dos Mortifagos.

-Excelente- su voz sonaba peligrosa y con emoción frívola y sarcástica.- ¡Rosier!

De entre las filas, un hombro con capucha y mascara salió.

-Milord- espetó pendiente a sus ordenes.

-Dales un poco de tiempo… ya sabes que hacer- dijo riendo el señor tenebroso. El cuerpo de Evan Rosier, se vio difuminado y salió disparado en forma de borrón negro, seguido por otro Mortífago. Sus figuras desaparecieron en la noche.

-Los profesores de Hogwarts llegaron junto con mas aurores- comentó después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No me digas- dijo burlonamente. Su mano comenzó a rascar su barbilla meditando algo- ¡Colagusano!

El hombre gordo y tembloroso salió de detrás de todos los hombres. Sus manos se entrelazaban nerviosamente y sus ojos no se detenían en ningún lugar.

-M-mi señor.

Voldemort no le dijo nada. Sus ojos rojos se posicionaron sobre el hombre, que al parecer entendió su mirad. Unos segundos después, Peter Pettigrew fue remplazado por una rata, que comenzó a correr en dirección del ventilado de la colina. Comenzó a descender por entre las piedras.

-Lucius- dijo finalmente con voz suave y aparentemente aterciopelada, extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio. Lucius asintió mientras caminaba con su corazón latiendo velozmente. Sus brazos temblaban ligeramente. Extendió su mano, y Voldemort cerró la palma de la suya alrededor del objeto que le estaba entregando. Ante la vista de todos, y bajo la luz de la luna, Voldemort deslizó el anillo en su dedo índice de la mano izquierda.


	52. Chapter 52

_11.28 pm_

Lily limpiaba el chorro de sangre que salía desde su cabeza. No sabía como lo había obtenido pero no quería que siguiera manchando su rostro. Jadeaba de cansancio, pero no detenía los movimientos de su varita. Estaba en el interior de la mansión Riddle, al menos lo que debía de ser la mansión. Estaba en el tercer piso, luchando contra dos Mortifagos. Después del asesinato de su suegro, se enfrascó en duelos violentos y mortales, pero salió victoriosa de cada uno debido a su enojo. Poco a poco, continuó su recorrido hacia la casa, que estaba envuelta en lucha y fuego. Se introdujo en esta, y lanzó maldiciones a todo Mortífago que viera. Los lanzaba por el aire y se estrellaban en las paredes, dejándolos inconscientes. Después de eso, lanzaba unas sogas como serpientes para que se envuelvan sobre el pesado cuerpo del mago o la bruja, impidiendo que se muevan. Solo así se asegurarían de ir ganando la batalla poco a poco. Dejando a los hombres, fuera de combate. Poco a poco fue subiendo los pisos, por las escaleras estrelladas. Habían duelos a cada grado a su alrededor. Alcanzó a ver un estudiante de Hufflepuff luchando en la escalera del segundo al tercer piso, y aturdió al Mortífago antes de que pudiera lanzar una maldición asesina.

-¡Incarcerus!- gritó hacia uno de los magos con los que luchaba. Este jadeo al verse apresado por fuerte cuerdas, y chilló de dolor cuando intentó moverse. Dio trompicones hacia los lados, y finalmente cayó al suelo. Una repentina explosión de un rayo proveniente de afuera, chocó contra la pared, haciendo un gran hoyo. Las piedras rápidamente cayeron sobre el cuerpo del hombre, que gritó con dolor. Su alarido fue extinguido por una se las pesadas rocas que cayó sobre su cráneo.

-¡Solo tu y yo, sangre sucia!- exclamó la voz de detrás de la mascara. Era la voz de una mujer, pero Lily no la conocía del todo. La había escuchado de eso estaba segura. Pero en esos momentos no se pondría a pensar en que lugar exactamente. No tenía tiempo para eso. Podía ver los ojos negros de detrás de la mascara, mirándola con rabia y demencia.

Lily no pudo pensar mas, antes de que ferozmente, la mujer comenzara a lanzarle miles de hechizos, a diestra y siniestra. Lily, ligeramente sorprendida, solo podía poner escudos. Uno tras otro, para evitar ser golpeada por las maldiciones. A pesar de no escuchar exactamente cuales eran, el rayo verde era inconfundible. Sus pies daban paso hacia atrás, rápidamente y tratando de mantener el balance mientras pisaba vidrios rotos de las ventanas o rocas de distintos tamaños. Polvo caía del techo debido a las maldiciones que sacudían la estancia desde el valle.

-¡Protego!- exclamaba de vez en cuando, cuando no podía elaborar un hechizo no verbal lo suficientemente rápido- ¡Relashio!

El hechizo falló tan solo por unos centímetros, pero la mujer gritó de ira la ver que estuvo bastante cerca de ser golpeada.

-¡Avada Kedabra!- exclamó. Su voz sonaba desquiciada y intranquilizada. El corazón de Lily latía velozmente. No quedaba mucha habitación detrás de ella, y la puerta que daba al pasillo con mas puertas, estaba a la espalda de la mujer.

Lily pisó una de las rocas y cayó al suelo de espalda. Su manó al igual que su espalda, se vio afectada por los vidrios de la ventana que se había roto a su derecha. Con una velocidad que no sabía que tenía, levantó la varita y la apuntó a la mujer que comenzaba a decir la maldición.

-¡Avad-

-¡Confundus!- la ligera luz azul, golpeó a la mujer entre las cejas. Repentinamente, se quedó viendo a la nada con una tonta sonrisa, lo que le permitió a la pelirroja, ponerse de pie para salir corriendo. Cuando cruzó la puerta, y se encontró en el enorme pasillo, escuchó el grito histérico de la Mortífago al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Abriendo los ojos verdes rápidamente, comenzó a correr rumbo a las escaleras para poder descender. Pasó puertas del lado derecho de todos tamaños, y corría junto al balcón de piedra de la izquierda que daba a las escaleras que bajaban al segundo piso. Los rayos de la mujer comenzaban a alcanzarla, y estos estallaban por las columnas que salían de la orilla del balcón rumbo al techo. Varios arcos colapsaron. Con una velocidad impresionante, Lily giró en la esquina para poder comenzar a bajar de dos en dos los escalones. Una de sus manos sosteniendo la varita y la otra deslizándose sobre el barandal de roca. Los hechizos colisionaban con la piedra de las escaleras, rompiéndolas y lanzando espirales suaves de humo blanco. Todo estaba a obscuras y lo único que iluminaba el lugar, eran los hechizos de la mujer que la perseguía, y los rayos de los duelos que se estaban llevando a cabo en la planta a la que estaba llegando. Había fuego por diversos lugares, como las telas que caían roídas por las paredes, o la poca decoración que había de madera. Varios muebles estaban en llamas también.

Cuando le faltaban solo unos escalones por bajar, saltó y cayó pesadamente sobre tierra firme, mandando una corriente de dolor por su cuerpo, empezando por sus talones hasta la espalda.

-¡Glisseo!- exclamó apuntando a las escaleras. La mujer, comenzó a rodar cuando el escalonado se volvió un tobogán. Lily retrocedió unos pasos para evitar ser golpeada por la mujer que rodaba. En cuanto llegó al suelo, la ató- ¡Incarcerus!

La mujer chilló de dolor cuando sus brazos fueron ferozmente pegados a su torso. Sin mas tiempo que perder, Lily siguió su camino.

Pasó por entre los duelos, sin mirar muy bien por donde iba. Lanzaba maldiciones y encantamientos aturdidores cuando se topaba con algún Mortífago. El polvo del techo caía sobre sus ojos irritándolos considerablemente. Unas pocas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas debido a los secos que se encontraban. Quería tallarlos pero no tenía tiempo. Un rayo perforó la pared y detuvo su correr, cuando la explosión estuvo a pocos centímetros delante de ella. Varias maldiciones perforaban desde la obscuridad, el agujero que se acababa de formar. Las nubes de polvo la rodeaban y optó por dar media vuelta y buscar otra forma de llegar a las escaleras.

-¡Incarcerus!- gritó con pánico en la voz al ver a un encapuchado torturar a una bruja.

Continuó bajando rápidamente las escaleras y soltaba unos gritos de vez en cuando, a la vez que los hechizos sacudían los cimientos de la mansión y el piso debajo de sus pies tambaleaba. Piedras rodaban escaleras abajo, y ya se habían formado pequeñas montañas de grandes rocas a cada lado de la escalinata.

Finalmente y después de varios minutos de correr y de sentir el corazón en la garganta, Lily se encontró saliendo de la mansión por un hoyo que debió de haber sido la puerta. comenzó a correr.

-¡Ah!- gritó una vez mas deteniéndose abruptamente al encontrarse con Amycus Carrow. Comenzaron a luchar violentamente mientras ambos trataban de esquivar las piedras que caían de la alta mansión. Parte del lado este estaba completamente destruido y podían ver como los rayos salían de esta, por duelos que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la estancia.

-¡Crucio!- Lily se encorvó para evitar ser golpeada una vez mas por el hechizo. Y ondeó su varita con terror, tratando de evitar la ráfaga de maleficios que le estaban lanzados. Su rostro hermoso estaba contorsionado en una terrible mueca de miedo. Sus pies se arrastraban por el lodo, sin oportunidad de fijarse donde los colocaba. Solo esperaba no llegar a la trinchera que estaba cerca, o a cualquier otro hoyo que se haya formado. El humo salía de la tierra, de la mansión y de la gran hoguera.

Un hechizo estalló a pocos metros de Carrow, haciendo que perdiera ligeramente la concentración al intentar cubrirse de los vestigios de la explosión. Lily aprovechó el momento.

-¡Expelliarmus!- el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, lanzando a Amycus varios metros por el aire. Lily no se detuvo a ver que tan lejos ni en que estado. Simplemente comenzó a correr.

Sin saber en que momento, se había introducido a la capa de humo café obscuro de la mescla de polvo de la tierra con el humo de la enorme fogata. Se vio envuelta por una repentina ciegues. Comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje, con la varita en mano ligeramente levantada. Sus agitaciones eran nerviosas y desesperadas. Su cabello se movía al compás de sus movimientos. Tragó con dificultad la poca saliva que se había formado en su boca. Su corazón latía con ferocidad y temía que rompiera y perforara sus costillas para salir de su cuerpo de una vez por todas. Un nudo de nervios se comenzó a formar en su garganta y le oprimía el pecho. Sus ojos rápidamente moviéndose a su alrededor, la nube de polvareda iluminándose levemente por el fuego, y los flashes de los hechizos la encandilaban de vez en cuando. Unas gotas de sudor se escurrían por su frente, llevándose con ellas el hollín impregnado a su piel. Sentía su espalda empapada y el escurrir de los ríos de sudor por entre sus pechos.

Un rayo verde perforó la capa de cenizas y pasó rozándole el cabello. Sin detenerse ni un minuto mas ahí, comenzó a correr sin saber muy bien hacia adonde, había perdido todo sentido de orientación.

Sus zancadas eran amplias pero aun así, se mantenía encerrada en la burbuja de partículas. Sus jadeos audibles al igual que sus respiraciones. Hacía sonidos extraños cada que pisaba una roca y comenzaba a perder el balance, pero no detuvo sus grandes pasos. Sus botas de combate chocando con los charcos.

-¡Ah!- exclamó al estrellarse con alguien que estaba en la misma nube de polvo. Abrió los ojos con terror esperándose encontrar con un Mortífago pero una repentina sensación de alivio la inundó al reconocer a la bruja- ¡Marlene!

-¡Lily!- dijo con una mueca extraña. Ambas brujas se abrazaron fuertemente y la pelirroja pudo ver al pelirrojo que estaba detrás de ella.- mi papa… Lily, mi papa.

La señora Potter solamente pudo abrazar mas a su amiga al entender sus palabras. No tenía le corazón para decirle que su tío también había fallecido.

-Tranquila, shh, tranquila- la consolaba mientras que con sus ojos observaba su alrededor. Podía ver a Gideon hacer lo mismo. Por el momento se encontraban en la protección de la invisibilidad repentina que les brindaba el humo, pero eso no impedía que rayos perdidos lo atravesaran y Merlín no lo permita, les golpee.

Después de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Ambas estaban con lagrimas en los ojos. Ambas con los mismo sentimientos de miedo y tristeza.

-¿James?- cuestionó la rubia mirando alrededor, como intentando percibir al pelinegro de anteojos.

-No lo se- dijo con voz rasposa. Odiaba no saber donde estaba su esposo. Sentía los nervios crecer en su interior. Marlene ya no dijo nada.

-¿No has visto a Fabian, o si, Lily?- cuestionó Gideon interrumpiendo el contacto visual. La mujer negó con la cabeza, triste al saber lo mucho que Gideon necesitaba a su hermano.

-No he visto a nadie, mas que a Sirius… los demás, simplemente no se donde están, el campo esta repleto de gente, el polvo y la velocidad de las cosas no me permiten divisar a los chicos. Los hechizos vuelan y todos corren.- habló con voz de conocimiento, pero los Prewett podían ver que se lamentaba la situación.

-¡Ahora si sangre sucia!- exclamó Amycus Carrow.

Los tres giraron asustados y alcanzaron a ver la figura borrosa del Mortífago. Estaba parado a varios metros de ellos y el polvo difuminaba su forma. Levantaron las varitas al ver que el hombre se acercaba con creciente velocidad.

Lily percibió a otro Mortífago que se paraba a su lado y levantaba su varita. La desesperación la comenzó a atacar.

-¡Impedimenta!- escuchó decir al nuevo encapuchado. Con terror, espero que el hechizo le llegara pero se sorprendió al ver que el rayo de luz, salió disparado rumbo a Amycus. Marlene y Gideon estaban paralizados por la sorpresa, al igual que Potter.

El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho y sus movimientos se vieron ralentizados.-¡Sectumsempra!

El nuevo hechizo dicho por el Mortífago, le dio al cuerpo del hombre, causándole que varias tajadas se abrieran en su cuerpo y sangre comenzaba a salir profusamente. En unos segundos, Carrow estaba en el suelo gimiendo y lloriqueando, mientras se desangraba a muerte. Lily reconoció la voz del hechizo y se giró para enfrentar al hombre que tenía el rostro cubierto por una mascara.

-¿Sev?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_11.57 pm _

Su espalda estaba en contacto con la de uno de los arboles. Sus brazos fuertemente pegados a sus costados y estaba apretando nerviosamente los labios en una delgada línea. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, y parpadeaba asustada, mientras una llamarada de rayos pasaban por su lado. Las luces rozaban la madera y la astillaban. Hermione podía ver la colisión de las maldiciones en los arboles de su alrededor y sabía que no podía quedarse ahí. Suavemente, inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda para asomarse un poco, solo un ojo, y verificar que estaba sola, en cuanto los rayos cesaron. Rápidamente y jadeante, regresó a su posición, antes de que los nuevos rayos le arrancaran la cabeza. Sabía que debía de salir de ahí, que en algún momento la alcanzarían y ya no tendría escapatoria. Pero debía de encontrarlo.

Llevaba desde el comienzo, buscando al maldito hombre rastrero que les robó el anillo. Lucius Malfoy había desaparecido con el, y ella temía. No sabía que podía significar que el anillo ya no esté con ellos. Pero no había salida de ese lugar, no a menos que camines kilómetros dentro del bosque, y escales la inclinada roca, para poder llegar a un lugar que no esté cubierto con el conjuro. Pero, Malfoy no seria lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer eso, estaba segura. Tenía que encontrar el maldito anillo, encontrar a Regulus y destruirlo. Era la única manera de que Voldemort llegue al valle, y solo ahí, James podrá matarlo. Solo entonces, esta masacre iba a terminar. No había visto a ninguno de los dos desde hace horas, y se preocupaba por eso. Pero confiaba que estaban bien. Ambos eran excelentes duelistas, además de buenos luchadores. Sabrían mantenerse vivos. Eso esperaba de todo corazón. Desde que se separó de los hermanos Black, había estado corriendo por todo el campo de la batalla, literalmente. Corría buscando a Malfoy. Cada cuerpo que estaba en el suelo y tuviera cabello rubio, esperanzada se lanzaba para voltearlo. Su corazón se desgarraba al ver caras familiares pero ninguna era de Lucius Malfoy. Con pesar, tenía que continuar, dejando a los cuerpos ahí, para seguramente ser destruidos por hechizos perdidos o enterrados con las explosiones del suelo. Había corrido rumbo a las casas de los muggles, que estaban ahora vacías. Pero no hubo señales del hombre. Corrió por el valle buscándolo hasta llegar a la catedral. Pudo alcanzar a ver a Alice y a Frank, junto con Hestia, Kia, y Augusta Longbottom, además de varios aurores mas, luchar, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Se adentró al cementerio, fue a la mansión Riddle, cruzó el valle al menos tres veces de ida y vuelta, pero el hombre no estaba ahí. De vez en cuando, se distraía y se enfrascaba en duelos feroces con los encapuchados. También, derribaba a las figuras que surcaban el cielo. Estas caían gravemente al suelo, o sobre las construcciones. Hermione gemía de dolor, cuando estos caían sobre otras personas. El panorama estaba muy similar a la batalla de Hogwarts y eso le destruía el corazón. No podía evitar sentir el miedo de voltear y ver le cuerpo de Ginny o de Ronald. No quería ver la maldición golpear a Luna, o a Harry. Simplemente corría.

El ultimo lugar que no había revisado, era el bosque quemándose, de detrás de la ahora destruida choza Gaunt. Al llegar, se topó con tres Mortifagos que estaban torturando a un estudiante de Ravenclaw. Indignada y enojada, los aturdió, pero al ser tres, no pudo con ellos tan rápido. En cuestión de segundos, dos estaban detrás de ella, y la bruja tuvo que reprimir las lagrimas, al ver el rayo verde estrellarse con el pecho del estudiante.

Corrió como sus piernas le permitieron, y ahora se encontraba ahí. Escondiéndose de las maldiciones. Sin mas que pensar, supo que ese era el momento. O no tendría la oportunidad.

Salió de detrás del árbol y tan rápido como su cuerpo estuvo expuesto, los Mortifagos lanzaron sus maldiciones. Hermione fue mas rápida y con un ondeo experto de varita, un árbol se partió a la mitad cayendo entre ellos. Las maldiciones de los hombres rebotaron con la madera. Hermione sonrió cuando escuchó los gritos de dolor. Continuó corriendo sin fijarse mucho por donde iba. La única iluminación del lugar, eran las copas de los arboles en llamas. Le daban un aspecto cálido al terrible panorama. Sonrió un poco mientras giraba su cuello para asegurarse que los hombres no la estuvieran siguiendo aun, pero algo sucedió. Sintió su pie chocar con algo, haciendo que este quedara atorado. Su cuerpo fue lanzado por inercia hacia el frente. Hermione cerró los ojos debido al súbito movimiento. Dejó escapar todo su aliento de manera brusca, cuando su pecho entró en contacto con algo blando pero a desniveles. Sus manos se enterraron un poco en la tierra, abriéndole ligeras heridas. Abrió los ojos.

-¡Ah!- gritó palideciendo notablemente y quitándose de encima del cuerpo. Comenzó a retroceder con las manos y los pies, de una manera rápida, para alejarse lo mas que podía. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y no se detuvo hasta chocar con su espalda en un árbol.

El hombre que estaba en el suelo, estaba desparramado, casi como una estrella. Piernas abiertas y manos extendidas a los lados. Los ojos estaban abiertos. Vidriosos, vacíos y sin expresión. La mitad de su rostro estaba ensangrentado, y a su lado, había una piedra afilada y manchada de rojo. Reconocía al hombre. Komino Korso. Hermano del padre de la familia que asesinaron los Mortifagos hace un tiempo. Era el único pariente vivo. Hasta ahora.

Las respiraciones de Hermione subían y bajaban con fuerza. Cerró lo ojos con fuerza e intentó inútilmente extinguir el sonido de la batalla con sus manos fuertemente presionadas sobre sus oídos. Su corazón estaba latiendo mas rápido que antes y su pecho comenzaba a dolerle. Sentía el nudo de dolor formarse en su interior, y literalmente sentía sus entrañas revolverse y estrujarse. Su rostro estaba húmedo, por sudor, y por las lagrimas que estaban comenzando a salir. Las cosas, no estaban bien. Lo sabía de sobra. No importaba que había llegado la ayuda de mas hombres y mujeres, incluyendo a alumnos y el profesorado de Hogwarts. Los Mortifagos los superaban en numero. Y no había nada que hacer. No es como que podían ir al ministerio y anunciar la lucha, de la que seguramente ya tenían conocimiento, para que vengan a luchar. Abrió los ojos y miró a la nada. No… no sería posible. Ni siquiera podrían entrar. No estaba segura.

Sin pensar mas, se apoyó en el árbol para ponerse de pie. Estaba casi completamente segura de que el hombre altivo y rubio no estaba en ese lugar. Se alejó un poco del cuerpo sin despegar su vista de este. Hasta que finalmente, los arboles comenzaron a tapar su vista.

-¡Ahí esta!- exclamó uno de los Mortifagos que había derribado antes. Asustada, comenzó a correr una vez mas.

En cuestión de segundos, se encontró a la orilla del bosque, y la imagen que la recibió le rompió el corazón. Todo era igual que antes. La destrucción. El terror, los gritos, la iluminación de los rayos. La gran hoguera emanaba grandes esferas de humo negro, inundando el cielo. Las figuras borrosas de los Mortifagos se mezclaban con los borrones de luz blanca de los aurores. Era un mundo de gente en el valle. Las explosiones de tierra lanzaba a varios por los aires, las rocas de las construcciones caían a pedazos. Fuego por los arboles, la catedral y detrás de ella.

Frunciendo las cejas, comenzó a correr. De vez en cuando chocaba con otro mago o bruja, pero no se detenía a ver quien había sido. Su respiración era audible mientras corría de aquellos hombres que la perseguían desde el bosque. Brincaba sobre los hoyos, y una trinchera. Se lanzaba a los lados, evitando ser golpeada por las maldiciones perdidas. Las piedras golpeaban sus costados pero no paraba.

-¡Desmaius!- gritaba mientras giraba rápidamente. Su hechizo colisionó en el pecho de un enmascarado, y cayó sobre otro encapuchado. El otro hombre, seguía detrás de ella.

Sus piernas daban grandes zancadas y el sudor hacía que su cabello, que se había soltado de su trenza, se pegara a su rostro. Jadeaba de cansancio y agotamiento. Sus piernas le dolían por todo lo que había corrido y sus pulmones ardían por las cortas y rápidas respiraciones. Una vez mas, chocó contra otro enmascarado, el cual asesinó violentamente a su contrincante, y se unió con el otro, persiguiéndola. Gemía evitando que los rayos rojos y verdes le dieran, pero había tanta gente en el valle, que ninguno la alcanzaba.

-¡Ah!- gritó cuando se resbaló en una gran mancha de lodo que cubría el suelo. Rápidamente se puso de pie, y continuó corriendo. Sus pantalones y sus manos estaban negras debido a la tierra mojada. El nuevo peso, le hacía mas difícil correr.

-¡Incarcerus!- gritó apuntando al cielo, y el enmascarado se vio envuelto en sogas como cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo. Cayó al fondo de un agujero. Repitió la acción varias veces.

-¡Avada Kedabra!- exclamó un tercer enmascarado, que aparecía por su derecha, haciéndola desviar su camino, hacia la izquierda, rumbo a la catedral. Le faltaban doscientos metros al menos, para llegar a esta. Pero no podía parar. Sus zancadas la acercaban cada vez mas. La catedral se hacia cada vez mas grande a cada paso que daba, indicándole que cada vez faltaba menos. Aceleró el paso.

-¡Protego!- exclamó mientras giraba y se enfrascaba en un inevitable duelo. Hermione luchaba contra los tres enmascarados. Su respiración era sofocada.

No podía hacer mucho, no podía mandar los hechizos aturdidores, solamente podía poner escudos. Sus pasos iban deslizándose hacia atrás y en una de esas, su pie se deslizó por la orilla de uno de los huecos que se habían formado en el suelo, derrapándose un poco. Perdió su balance en intento mantenerse de pie levantando sus brazos.

-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó uno de los Mortifagos haciendo que su varita saliera disparada y cayera a varios metros de ella, dentro de un hoyo. Levantó el rostro con los ojos abiertos de par en par y asustada. En sus ojos resplandeció el rayo verde que iba directamente a ella.

-¡Protego!- exclamó una cuarta voz. El hechizo verde estalló al encontrarse en contacto directo con el escudo. Hermione dejó escapar el aliento que había retenido durante unos segundos y se giró para ver a Remus luchando con los tres Mortifagos.

Sin perder tiempo, la castaña se lanzó sobre la tierra y estiró su mano para tomar la delgada varita. Sus dedos se aferraron a su única armas y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Miró hacia un lado y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el suelo para evitar ser golpeada por un rayo de luz azul que venía perdido. El hechizo colisionó a tan solo un par de metros a su izquierda y solo pudo levantar los brazos para cubrir su cabeza. Sintió mini piedritas rebotar con su cuerpo, y el polvo bañarla.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a ayudar a Remus, que ya estaba luchando solamente con dos.

Ambos, comenzaron a retroceder mientras los Mortifagos avanzaban hacia ellos. La catedral estaba a setenta metros detrás de Remus y Hermione. Sus pies quitaban del camino a piedras de todos los tamaños, debido a las grandes deslizadas que daban sobre el lodo. Poco a poco, piedras de mayor tamaño comenzaban a caer del aire, provenientes de las mas altas partes de la catedral. El contacto pesado de la roca con el lodo, salpicaba varias gotas de lodo. Alcanzaban a escuchar los gritos de Augusta Longbottom, incitando e irritando a los Mortifagos en el suelo o a los que volaban alrededor de la enorme construcción. Todos los encapuchados trataban de derribar a la mujer, pero al parecer todos sus intentos se veían frustrados. La mujer continuaba lanzando piedras sobre sus cabezas, o sus rayos colisionaban con ellas, rompiéndolas en mil pedazos, lastimándolos con las pequeñas piedras. En un momento desprevenidos, el cuerpo de un encapuchado cayó entre los miembros de la orden y los Mortifagos, causando que estos últimos detuvieran por un segundo su andar. Remus tomó de la muñeca a Hermione y lanzó un hechizo, mientras corría en dirección a la puerta de la catedral.

-¡Incarcerus!- uno de los encapuchados se vio rodeado por las sogas y calló al suelo, enterrándose después, bajo unas piedras que lanzaba la señora Longbottom.

El otro Mortífago saltó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero y levantó su varita en dirección de ellos.

Remus y Hermione se vieron obstaculizados cuando una piedra tan grande como ellos, cayó frente a la puerta, a unos cuantos metros, deteniendo su andar. Ambos giraron asustados para ver al hombre. Sus cuerpos tensos y sus pulmones paralizados.

-¡Avada Kedabra!- exclamó con ojos demoniacos bajo su mascara. Su mirada resplandecía con locura y maldad bajo la luz de la luna.

-¡Protego!- exclamó Dorcas apareciendo en escena, a unos diez metros de sus amigos. Estaba a unos cuantos del encapuchado- ¡Desmaius!

El hombre, al igual que su compañero, salió por el aire cayó de rodillas aullando del dolor, para después perderse en la inconsciencia.

Hermione sintió su cuerpo relajarse al igual que el agarre de Remus en su muñeca y sonrió al ver la figura de la bruja, su cabello negro ondearse con el viento. Lentamente, Dorcas giró hacia ellos, con una sonrisa por encontrar a alguien conocido entre la batalla.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, una figura salió de la nada, desde el cementerio y corrió hasta estar detrás de Dorcas, la cual no se percató de esto.

Avery levantó su mano con un objeto afilado que resplandeció bajo la luz de los rayos que pasaban sobre ellos. Su brazo cruzó desde la espalda de la pelinegra, al cuello de esta, justo donde estaba la cicatriz que le hizo Dolohov. El objeto afilado se enterró en su cuello y Avery, con un movimiento rápido y ágil, deslizó el cuchillo por la piel, de una forma horizontal. Avivadamente, la sangre comenzó a recorrer el cuello de Dorcas.

-¡No!- gritó Hermione con todo el aire que estaba dentro de sus pulmones. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse lentamente. Los rayos se movían pausadamente sobre el aire y los flashes de los escudos permanecían unos segundos mas a la vista. La explosión de una parte en la mansión Riddle se alcanzó a ver y pudo percibir el fuego moviéndose lentamente en círculos. Veía las túnicas de los Mortifagos y aurores moverse lentamente a su alrededor debido al aire o por sus movimientos. Pero ante sus ojos solo estaba Dorcas. Era como si solo existiera ella.

La realidad parecía cerrarse a su alrededor, cruel y evidente. Hermione pudo ver, como lentamente, Dorcas agrandaba sus ojos con terror. Como si no entendiera que sucedía. Su pecho se contorsionaba en un intento de inhalar aire. Gotas de sangre salían expulsadas desde su cuello y boca, con cada intento de ingerir oxigeno. Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. El agarre de su varita se aflojó y esta lentamente giró mientras caía rumbo al lodo. La punta se enterró en las profundidades. Los ojos negros encontraron los chocolates, pero en tan solo un segundo después, algo en sus profundidades pareció desaparecer, dejándolos fijos, en blanco y vacíos. Su cuerpo hizo un sonido sordo cuando cayó al suelo, y ya no se movió mas.

-¡No!- gritó nuevamente Hermione mientras las lagrimas cubrían sus ojos, nublando su visión. Avery comenzó a reír frenéticamente pero dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta perderse entre la batalla.

El brazo de Remus se enredó en su cintura para prevenir que Hermione comenzara a correr rumbo al Mortífago y ex compañero de Hogwarts.

-Hermione, no…- mascullaba el hombre lobo con tristeza en la voz, mirando el cuerpo inerte de su amiga. – no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-¡Dorcas!- aullaba sin escuchar a su amigo, forcejeando entre sus brazos.

-¡Se fue Mione!- exclamó desesperado observando como todos los rayos los rodeaban y varias rocas caían peligrosamente a su alrededor- ¡y no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarla! ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!.

Remus reunió toda la fuerza que pudo y tiró de Hermione rumbo al interior de la catedral. Rodearon la gran roca y por fin se introdujeron a las penumbras de la iglesia. En cuanto se cerró la puerta con un retumbar pesado, el ruido de la guerra casi pareció extinguirse.

Remus tomó la mano de la bruja que estaba llorando y comenzó a correr. Sus pies retumbaban en el frio mármol del piso, sonando irónicamente mas fuertes que el sonido de la batalla que se libraba fuera. Hermione, solamente seguía sus paso mientras sollozaba. Había muerto. Dorcas había muerto. Por salvarlos. Se había muerto.

El eco de sus rápidas pisadas resonaban por las paredes de piedra. Comenzaron a subir por una escalera de roca que estaba ligeramente cubierta de polvo y pequeñas piedras, y llegaron al segundo piso. Hermione no veía muy bien lo que había a su alrededor. Remus, después de unos segundos, tomó los hombros de la castaña y los presionó fuertemente contra una pared de piedra, para cubrirse de unas rocas que cayeron del techo. Hermione cerró los ojos debido a un repentino dolor y simplemente se dejó caer en cuanto las manos del hombre lobo se despegaron de su cuerpo. Remus se colocó en cuclillas a su lado.

-Hermione- Su voz estaba enronquecida. Todos afuera seguían luchando. El sonido de la batalla circundante retumbaba a los alrededores. El rugido y un temblor como de un terremoto, sacudió las paredes. Ambos jadearon un poco cuando chorros de polvo cubrieron sus cuerpos. Estallidos y truenos de la lucha llenaban el aire, pero eran un poco ahogados debido a las rocas que los rodeaban.

-Se murió Remus- dijo la castaña abriendo los ojos y dejando de llorar un poco. Sus mejillas estaban surcadas por líneas de piel limpia y sus alrededores seguía manchados de hollín negruzco.

-Si, y no hay nada que puedas hacer por ella, ya lo dije- dijo con voz brusca, mas de la debida. Después añadió con un tono mas suave.- No puedes salvar a todos Mione…

Hermione pudo observar mejor al padrino de su hija. Tenía la nariz rota, sangre en un lado de la cara, pero no podía decir del todo, de donde provenía. Su rostro, al igual que el de ella, estaba cubierto de polvo. Había una tajada en su hombro y su camisa estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre. Pudo notar, por el rabillo de su ojo, que estaba herido de una pierna.

-Se murió por ayudarnos Remus- dijo en un susurro. Otro hechizo colisionó con la construcción y otra nube de polvo los cubrió. Hermione miró a su alrededor. Estaba bajo una bóveda, flanqueada por dos columnas. Las ventanas de ese lado de la habitación, seguían milagrosamente de pie.

-Lo hizo como siempre hubiera querido hacerlo- contestó en un susurro igual, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que humedecían el rostro de la castaña- salvando a sus amigos.

Se quedaron en silencio. Se miraban a los ojos. Tristeza en ambos. Chocolate y dorado.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo entre dientes y desviando la mirada. La posó en una ventana y alcanzaba a ver los rayos de colores pasar, iluminando un poco su habitación.- ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Fabian?

-Juntos- dijo Remus tomando su mano dulcemente. Hermione miró sus dedos. Había sangre en sus nudillos y en la palma pero estaba bien- se lo diremos juntos, te lo prometo.

-Esta bien- dijo la castaña limpiándose con su mano libre.- hay Remus esto es un desastre… todo… es como la muerte de Mary otra vez, y estamos perdiendo…

-Lo se… Regulus me dijo lo del anillo- dijo Remus mientras se posicionaba como Hermione, su espalda en contacto con la roca y sus rodillas flexionadas. Colocó un brazo sobre cada rodilla. El rostro manchado de la señora Black se iluminó ligeramente al saber que su cuñado estaba vivo, al menos lo estaba. No podía pensar así, desvió el pensamiento.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó cruzando sus piernas por los tobillos. Remus resopló.

-Hace varias horas, la verdad.

-Remus, el plan no está funcionando, ¡nada esta funcionando!- exclamó frustrada.

-Tranquila, solo tenemos que encontrar el anillo y-

-¡Exacto Remus! Solo tenemos que encontrar el anillo, pero ¡sorpresa! Llevo buscándolo todas estas horas, Malfoy desapareció- dijo pasando sus manos por entre su cabello. Se quedaron enredadas cuando llegó al comienzo de su deshecha trenza. Sorbió su nariz y se quedó estática mirando a la nada.

-Seguiremos buscando- dijo débilmente el hombre lobo, sabiendo lo poco probable que iba a ser encontrarlo. Hermione resopló frustrada y rodó los ojos.

-¿Dónde? Por favor dime donde- dijo cínica y enojada a la vez. Apretó sus labios con fuerza y frunció las cejas al ver el rostro dolido del padrino de su hija- lo siento Remus, no debí… lo siento- concluyó con arrepentimiento en los ojos.

-Esta bien… entiendo que te sientas así- dijo Remus suavemente y levantó su mano y la deslizó por el brazo de la castaña, en un inútil intento de calmar sus nervios

Las paredes retumbaron una vez mas y polvo cayó del techado. Ambos agacharon la cabeza para evitar que el serrín les cayera en los ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ambos con los ojos cerrados. Podían escuchar vagamente los alaridos que inundaban el alrededor de la catedral. Podían alcanzar a escuchar el estallido de las explosiones, distorsionadas al pasar por entre las piedras de las paredes que los protegía. Sentían la tenue iluminación de los rayos que pasaban volando, vertiendo su luz por entre las ventanas. Sentían los cimientos temblar bajo sus pies y en su espalda, y sentían las partículas de polvo que los cubría con cada sacudida.

Sus corazones seguían latiendo rápidamente. Estaban bajo protección, mientras los demás continuaban luchando. Expuestos a todo. Pero tenían que descansar. Tenían que meditar y pesar la muerte de Dorcas. Sabían que era injusto, por que había mas gente allá fuera que también estaba lamentándose la muerte de alguien, pero continuaban luchando. Se podían escuchar las respiraciones rápidas y entrecortadas que se escapaban por entre los labios de ambos. Hermione comenzó a jugar con su varita.

-Estamos perdiendo- dijo la castaña nuevamente en un susurro, sin reunir sus ojos con los de Remus. Ambos levantaron sobresaltados sus cabezas al sentir una fuerte sacudida. Era impresionante que la catedral haya durado tanto tiempo. Aunque a decir verdad, habían visto que el campanario ya había sido destruido. Después del temblor, regresaron a mirarse.

-Lo se- dijo sin extender su respuesta.

-No importa cuanta gente luche por el bien, ellos no se rinden.

-Tampoco nosotros- dijo levantando las cejas para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón, pero Remus podía ver que la esperanza comenzaba a extinguirse en sus ojos.

-Podemos no rendirnos, pero al final, si nos matan… en fin, de nada servirá- dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola en las piedras. Sus ojos, puestos en el techo. Podía ver como los candiles se mecían ligeramente de un lado a otro, y temblaban las cadenas cuando había una sacudida de cimientos. Soltaban un poco de polvo y veía como varías rocas se estaban cuarteando debido a los repentinos movimientos.

-No puedes pensar así… - susurró el hombre lobo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera explorando su interior.

-Claro que puedo Remus- contradijo. Su voz cansada exhausta. Se podía ver en su rostro el agotamiento de las largas horas de la noche, sabiendo que aun faltaban varias. – no es la primera vez que vivo esto, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Fue igual? ¿la vez anterior?- cuestionó. Si ese iba a ser su ultimo encuentro, prefería saber. Ella entendió perfectamente el tono de voz. Lo había escuchado en Harry cuando este partió al bosque prohibido.

-Si… no se cual haya sido peor… lo hace mas temible el tener a alguien a quien perder.

-Pero también tienes una razón para seguir luchando.

-Pero yo perdí a todos, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó Hermione riendo un poco, aunque la conversación definitivamente no era divertida.

Antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera responder, unas piedras se desprendieron de la pared, cuando un rayo estalló en el piso de arriba.

-Pero ahora no estas sola- la convicción de la voz de Remus hizo a Hermione mirarlo con duda.

-Lo cual me hace temer mucho mas el perder a todos de nuevo- aceptó ladeando la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de tristeza. Remus no dijo nada, sabía que no entendería nunca lo mucho que sufrió su amiga en su pasado.

-Mione, escúchame…- dijo poniéndose en cuclillas delante de ella.- te prometo, que saldremos de esta. Juntos, te lo dije. Juntos, saldremos de esta.

-¿Realmente lo crees?- Remus creyó ver efímeramente un rayo de esperanza crecer en sus ojos.

-Estoy seguro de eso… a pesar de que todo se vea obscuro por ahora, venceremos…. Estoy seguro- sonrió reconfortantemente. La castaña imitó el gesto, pero no pudo evitar decir.

-Son muchos mas que nosotros. Voldemort tiene mas seguidores.

-Es la calidad de las convicciones de uno lo que determina el éxito, no el numero de seguidores.- dijo el hombre lobo colocando sus manos en los hombros de la señora Black para asegurarse que la bruja prestase atención a cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. Hermione simplemente vio los ojos castaños. Ambos en silencio, mirándose una vez mas en silencio. Un largo silencio. El ruido se difuminaba en sus oídos.

-Tienes razón- dijo sonriendo ligeramente.- gracias Remus.

Remus rió un poco. Sabían que ahora debían de salir de ese lugar y retomar su puesto en las filas, para continuar luchando.

-Ven, salgamos de aquí- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano. La castaña sonrió observando la mano y la tomó. En un suave jalón, el hombre puso a la bruja de pie.

Un ruido a su izquierda los hizo girar velozmente asustados. En la cima de la escalera se encontraba un hombre con cabello castaño largo, que cubría mas que su cabeza. Parecía salir por alrededor de la cara y tenía un aspecto salvaje y de animal. Estaba vestido con ropajes negros y desgarrados por todos lados, exponiendo un pecho bien formado.

Antes de que el Mortífago se diera cuanta de que ellos estaban ahí, Remus empujó a Hermione contra la pared de medio circulo de la bóveda y el se puso a su lado. Ambos intentaban embarrase a las piedras, como si quisieran ser parte de ella. Hermione no entendía el por que de esto, solo imitada a lo que hacía el padrino de su hija. Tenían la respiración congelada e inhalaban el aire con la mayor discreción posible, solo cuando era realmente necesario. Ambos agradecían que la bóveda los mantenía escondidos a simple vista. Las escaleras estaban al fondo y entre el hombre y ellos, habían grandes filas de asientos de madera, para cuando se fuera a tomar misa. La pared estaba rodeada de miles de bóvedas, una tras otra, y estas estaban enfrentadas como por un pasillo con columnas que formaban arcos, todo alrededor de la habitación. Las delgadas columnas sostenían milagrosamente la piedra.

El hombre extendió su cuello y pareció olfatear el aire.

-Se que están aquí… huelo su sangre- dijo con voz grave y burlona. A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Reconocía esa voz. Su piel se erizó y tenso su cuello. El asesino de Lavender Brown estaba cubriendo la única salida que había dentro de la habitación. Estaba frente a las escaleras que subían y que bajaban.

Los corazones de ambos latían fuertes y desembocados. Sabían que el hombre lobo los podía escuchar. Las respiraciones jadeantes del hombre se podían escuchar si uno pusiera mucha atención. Sonaban rasposas y esporádicas. Hermione tragó saliva con demasiada dificultad y el deslizar del liquido por su garganta le ardía. Remus cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con excesiva fuerza, tornando sus nudillos de un tono blanquecino. Sintió una solitaria gota de sudor deslizarse por la línea del cabello hacia su frente, y desviarse por su ceja. Comenzaron a escuchar los pesados pasos de Fenrir Greyback, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia ellos. La gota de sudor de Remus, se comenzó a deslizar por su mejilla. Todo estaba en un repentino silencio para ambos magos. El mundo fuera de la catedral parecía extinguirse y en ese momento solo existía el licántropo, el otro hombre lobo, y la viajera del tiempo. Hermione ojeó velozmente al padrino de Helena y vio que estaba ligeramente mas pálido. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente apretados causando unas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Sus labios estaban apretados en una mueca

Los pasos del hombre continuaban oyéndose, resonando por la obscura habitación. Su respiración pesada y grave era audible. Incluso por sobre las cortas exhalaciones de los miembros de la Orden.

La gota de sudor de Remus, llegó a la barbilla, la cual se despegó de la piel. Remus apretó mas los ojos. La gota cayó brillando ligeramente. Cortando el viento a su paso. Y cayó. El sonido pareció una explosión. Sonando mas fuerte de lo que suponía. La risa de Greyback se escuchó, al igual que el comienzo de sus zancadas. Los pasos resonando mas fuerte que la vez anterior.

Al mismo tiempo, Remus había tomado la muñeca de Hermione y tiraba de ella, para salir de la bóveda y comenzar a correr en el pasillo, cubiertos por los arcos. Las columnas les daban una ligera protección extra.

-¡Depulso!- gritó la castaña mientras corrían por el largo de la habitación. El hechizó salió desde la punta de su varita en dirección al hombre lobo, pero debido al movimiento, el rayo colisionó con una de las columnas, rompiéndola y lanzando un poco de humo alrededor de esta, al igual que piedras. Greyback continuaba corriendo.

Sin darse cuenta en que momento, Hermione atravesó con Remus una puerta, y el viento del exterior la golpeó con violencia. El cabello tapó su vista y cuando lo quitó pudo apreciar una vez mas, la terrible batalla. Todo se había deteriorado un poco, pero cientos de brujas y magos, ya sean Mortifagos o aurores, continuaban luchando por todo el valle, desde la mansión hasta la catedral. Los borrones negro continuaban en el cielo al igual que la gran hoguera y los hoyos del suelo.

Estaban en uno de los balcones que rodeaban a la catedral. Comenzaron a correr por la piedra, evitando ser golpeados por los hechizos o por las piedras lanzadas por la madre de Frank. Greyback, salió por la misma puerta.

-¡Desmaius!- exclamó Remus apuntando al hombre lobo, el cual esquivó ágilmente. Gruñendo, regresó a correr.-¡Por lo menos Voldemort no ha llegado!- espetó fingiendo diversión.

-¡Si eso dices! ¡ah!- dijo Hermione mientras detenía abruptamente su correr, cuando un rayo colisionó en una gárgola a pocos metros delante de ella. Remus chocó con su espalda y se desbalancearon un poco.

-¡Voy por ustedes!- la voz de Greyback sonó detrás. Al parecer no se había movido mucho de su lugar, confiando en que no tenían escapatoria. Sus pasos eran lentos y fiados.

Mione tomó la muñeca de Remus y siguió corriendo. Con la vista, pudo darse cuenta de que estaban en el ala oeste, dando al cementerio. En unos segundos, doblaron la esquina y se adentraron al pasillo que los dejaba totalmente expuestos a la batalla. Se detuvieron un poco pero continuaron de todos modos, conscientes del hombre que comenzaba a trotar.

-¡Gracias a Merlín que Helena y Harry están a salvo!- gritó Remus por sobre las explosiones que rodeaban la construcción.

Las palabras de Remus, acuchillaron el interior del cuerpo de la castaña. Una fría sensación recorrió su interior al darse cuenta de algo. Su corazón dejó de latir por varios segundos y sintió el color irse de su rostro. Una sensación similar al entumecimiento atacó su cuerpo con fuerza y violencia. Su mandíbula tembló, no por el frio, pero por el repentino temor. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, como siempre lo había hecho. Ahora entendía todo. Ahora sabía que tenía que hacer.

-¡Remus, tenemos que saltar!- exclamó con demasiado miedo, según el licántropo.

-¡¿Estas loca?!- espetó sin pensar. Ambos frenaron y se asomaron por el balcón. Dos gárgolas cubrían sus rostros, impidiendo que los Mortifagos los vieran y les lanzaran maldiciones.

-¡Seguramente!- exclamó mientras el viento lanzaba su cabello por todos lados, y entrecerraba los ojos debido a la irritación del aire con estos. Regresó la mirada al suelo. Sería una caída de ocho o nueve metros, pero era su única salida. -¡tenemos que hacerlo!- exclamó señalando con miedo a la figura de Greyback, mucho mas cerca.

Remus negó y apretó sus labios mientras comenzaba a subirse a la roca. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Se tomaron de las manos.

-¡Uno!- dijo tratando de contar para prepararse, pero vio como las manos de Greyback se extendían demasiado cerca.-¡Tres!.

El viento los golpeó con violencia. Los rayos pasaban y solamente fallaban, debido a la velocidad con la que caían.

-¡Ah!- gritó Remus moviendo sus manos a su alrededor, sus ropa ondeándose un poco.

-¡Aresto momentum!- sus cuerpos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros del suelo, la rota nariz de Remus casi rozando la tierra. En unos segundos, sus cuerpos fueron salvajemente liberados, cayendo pesadamente sobre la tierra. Ambos jadearon de dolor.

-¡¿Qué pasó con el dos?!- cuestionó Remus poniéndose de pie y esquivando unos hechizos. Hermione ignoró su pregunta.

-¡Remus! ¡conjura un patronus y mándalo al ministerio! ¡pide ayuda! ¡de quien sea!- gritó Hermione mientras comenzaba a correr alejándose de el.

-¿¡A donde vas!?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección del cementerio, para poder elaborar el patronus en paz.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo!- dijo Hermione, pero no estuvo segura si lo escuchó. Sus pies nuevamente se movían con rapidez, y su vista estaba puesta fijamente en el bosque al otro lado del valle, junto a la mansión Riddle.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un cuerpo chocó con el de ella, lanzándola fuertemente a la tierra. Al mismo tiempo, un rayo verde colisionaba con la tierra a un metro de ella y el cuerpo con el que colisionó.

-¿¡Estas loca!?- preguntó Regulus viéndola a los ojos con enojo. Ambos estaban con el pecho en contacto con la fría tierra. Estaban siendo bañados por una lluvia de tierra.

-Aparentemente- dijo, pero rápidamente cambió de tema- ¡que bueno que te encuentro! ¡Regulus, tenemos que salir de aquí!- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a el, estilo "pecho tierra", moviendo sus codos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡ahora lo entiendo! ¡Voldemort, hay una razón por la que no ha aparecido todavía!- exclamó con terror en los ojos y agachando su cabeza un poco mas, cuando otro rayo colisionó cerca de ellos. Ambos continuaban tendidos sobre el piso.

-¡¿Se puede saber cual?!- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Hermione a hacerlo.

-¡Es una trampa!

-¿Trampa?- cuestionó abriendo los ojos con terror, pero sin entender las palabras, al menos no el significado.

-¡Trampa!- espetó tomando su mano y comenzando a correr con el rumbo al bosque.- ¡va a ir por Harry!


	53. Chapter 53

_12.36 am_

-Eso no fue tan difícil- dijo Sirius mas para sí mismo, que para el Mortífago que acababa de lanzar por el aire, enredado entre cadenas y jadeando de dolor. El mago se quedó parado viendo divertido como el hombre intentaba inútilmente escapar de los metales, pero estos simplemente se enredaban mas a su cuerpo. Sonrió de lado, satisfecho por su gran habilidad con el hechizo. Después, añadió irónico – te ves bien.

Se encontraba a la mitad del valle. La estrella del show, como lo diría en una situación no tan peligrosa. Pasó la mano por su cabello con altives, y levantó la quijada como todo un Black. Se reprendía mentalmente por no haber estado buscando a su esposa, pero durante todo este tiempo se había concentrado primordialmente en terminar con cuanto Mortífago se le pusiera en frente. Había derribado a varios encapuchados, ya sea que estén en la tierra o volando cobardemente por el cielo, sin hacer gran cosa mas que estrellarse en la catedral o volar sin rumbo, pero molestando a la gente.

-¡Incarcerus!- exclamó a la figura negra que volaba muy cerca de la tierra. Sirius sabía que estaba a punto de colisionar contra Charis Mckinnon, que luchaba a varios metros cerca de el, para darle tiempo al otro Mortífago de torturarla, o matarla.

Giró su cabeza una vez hacia su derecha, tratando de encontrar a su esposa, pero era imposible. El humo de la hoguera estaba explayándose a gran velocidad, impidiéndole divisar del todo bien los rostros de las personas a su alrededor. Eso, sin considerar los rayos y la rapidez con la que la gente se movía.

-¡Desmaius!- nuevamente, uno de los encapuchados se vio sorprendido por el repentino maleficio, que lo hizo perder la inconciencia mientras estaba a la mitad de su vuelo por entre los rayos de luces que volaban por el cielo.

Sus ojos grises se teñían de colores verde y rojo con cada rayo que pasaba frente a su mirada. Se veían mas claros debido a todo el hollín que se impregnaba a su piel. Su barba de tres días se veía mas obscura, incluso en las penumbras de la noche. Podía ver los cuerpos que estaban a su alrededor, pero no quería saber a quien pertenecía. Prefería no hacerlo. Ya se enteraría y se lamentaría cuando la batalla termine.

Un repentino frio lo hizo detener sus acciones, al igual que a mucha gente a su alrededor. Su piel se erizó y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda con velocidad. Los dedos de sus manos se vieron ligeramente entumecidos. Giró su cabeza y la inclinó hacia atrás sorprendido, cuando alcanzó a ver algo que lo dejó completamente congelado. Desde entre las colinas, figuras se acercaban volando, cientos de estas, diferentes a los borrones negros de los Mortifagos. No, estos venían mas veloces y se podían ver sus manos largas y los dedos afilados. Túnicas negras roídas y rotas por las puntas. Figuras sin rostros definidos pero con unas bocas abiertas y hondas. Dementores.

Retrocedió torpemente, mientras abría los ojos y escuchaba como la gente gritaba de terror, ya sean Mortifagos, aurores, miembros de la orden, o lo que sea. Todos comenzaban a huir de la llegada de las criaturas tenebrosas. Sirius, no les temía específicamente, pero definitivamente no eran de su agrado. Por los rabillos de sus ojos, pudo ver liberaciones de luz plateada y azulada que se dirigían rumbo a los guardianes de la prisión mágica.

-¡Expecto patronum!- exclamó y una ligera luz salió de su varita, a tiempo para formar un escudo entre el y la figura encapuchada. Esta, salió disparada hacia atrás, alejándose del repelente. Varios monstruos huían despavoridos de las luces azuladas. Regresaban por donde habían llegado. La luz de la larga varita del señor Black, se extinguió al no verse en peligro eminente. Giró su rostro al escuchar a una mujer gritar horrorizada, muy cerca de el. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a correr hacia la mujer a la que se le estaba succionando la felicidad.-Expecto Patronum

la criatura, una vez mas, salió asustada, alejándose del campo de batalla. Sirius se acercó a la bruja y la reconoció como una de las aurores de los bajos rangos. Una en entrenamiento apenas. Levantó la vista y pudo ver como la gente corría, no importaba que fueran Mortifagos o aurores, todos huían empujándose y chocando unos con otros, para alejarse inútilmente, lo mas posible de los Dementores. Varios caían y eran aplastados por las fuertes pisadas de los demás. Sin saber en que momento, la mujer que había ayudado, se había levantando y comenzaba a correr, dejándolo en cuclillas. Estaba solo en esa parte del valle. Completamente solo, al menos veinte metros a la redonda. Las luces seguían saliendo de las varitas impidiendo que las criaturas siguieran acercándose.

Sintió una repentina congelación detrás de el, y viró en su eje con velocidad. Sin reaccionar a tiempo, los ojos grises divisaron a la figura negra a un metro de el. La sensación que lo atacó fue extraña. Como si la poca esperanza de su interior comenzara a extinguirse, como si alguien le apagara la llama de la felicidad. Sentía sus emociones salir por su rostro de forma desesperada. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido y feroz. Sin saber que hacer, levantó su varita y se la enterró al dementor. Este, en un brusco movimiento se retractó, dejando ir a Sirius, que cayó de rodillas con pesadez. Levantó la mirada con prontitud, al escuchar algo similar a un rugido salir de lo que se suponía era la boca de la criatura. Los ojos grises se abrieron de par en par, asustado por sentir lo mismo, e hizo solamente lo que le vino a la cabeza.

El cuerpo del hombre se vio alterado y comenzó a salir pelo negro por toda la piel, encogió ligeramente su tamaño y se alargaron sus orejas y su boca. Los dientes se extendieron y afilaron. Canuto estaba remplazando a Sirius Black. Las figuras pasaron el perro sin darle mucho pensamiento. El animal simplemente ladraba a las criaturas. Algo lo hizo detenerse. La risa femenina que bien conocía.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!- la voz fría de una mujer le llegó a los oídos al animal. Era inconfundible esa risa macabra que siempre seguía a las palabras de su querida prima.- ¡Sirius Black es un animago!

Sirius Black suplantó al perro y se quedó parado con altivez a la bruja que estaba parado frente a el. Seguían siendo los únicos dos al menos a veinte metros de la redonda. Los demás continuaban luchando contra los Dementores.

Bellatrix tenía el cabello rebelde, rizado y fuera de control. Caía por un lado de la cara como una cascada. Tenía túnicas negras alrededor de su cuerpo, ajustadas en la cintura. Su varita estaba fuertemente sostenida y direccionada al animago.

-Bella… me encantaría decir que es un placer, pero ya sabes como odiaba mi madre que dijera mentiras- dijo irónico, extendiendo su varita por igual.

-¿Desde cuando obedeces a tía Walburga?- cuestionó sonriente y con aparente amabilidad, pero Sirius la conocía, oh la conocía demasiado bien. Cuando hablaba así, era mas peligrosa.

Comenzaron a caminar en círculos, uno rodeando al otro. Siempre apuntándose y mirándose directamente a los ojos. Grises y negros perforándose con odio. Ninguno mandaba el primer hechizo. No. Debían de esperar. Algo se los indicaba. Solamente caminaban y se miraban. Para ellos, solo estaban ambos en el valle, aunque sabían que eso no era completamente cierto. A su alrededor, mas alejados, todavía se llevaban a cabo duelos violentos. Al menos, los que no continuaban ahuyentando los Dementores, que eran mucho menos ahora.

-¡Crucio!- fue el primer hechizo lanzado por su prima. En cuestión de segundos, ambos se encontraban en un duelo de hechizos no verbales, que sobrepasaba los niveles de los Black. Ambos, aunque nadie jamás lo sabría, utilizaban maldiciones y maleficios de las artes obscuras. Sirius sabía que para poder competir de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, era igualarse a su prima. Además, le salía de manera natural. El creció conociendo estos hechizos, antes de aprender cualquier cosas sencilla como el encantamiento de levitación. Así era su familia.

Los rayos caían a su alrededor al ser desviados expertamente por los objetivos. No se movían, estaban estáticos. Solo un paso adelante o uno atrás de vez en cuando. La risa de Bellatrix era audible cada que salía un rayo verde, esperanzada de ser ella la que mate al gran Sirius Black. Sería excelente para Lord Voldemort. Pero al parecer, el señor Black, no tenía planes de morir esa noche, puesto que derribaba o desviaba cada hechizo con agilidad sobrenatural.

Sirius no tenía conocimiento de cuanto tiempo llevaban luchando, pero sabía que la intensidad no había bajado un poco.

-¡Crucio! ¡Avada Kedabra!- la ráfaga de hechizos vino tan rápido, que Sirius apenas tuvo tiempo de colocar un hechizo. Jamás lo admitiría, pero sintió miedo repentinamente. Bellatrix comenzó a reír, al ver como Sirius caía de espalda, cuando el ultimo hechizo rebotó en su escudo. Con un movimiento de varita, una llama de fuego de gran tamaño salió expulsada. Sirius, que seguía en el suelo, abrió los ojos estupefacto al ver a la gran llamarada de fuego. En un movimiento sincronizado, la llama entró en contacto con el césped seco sobre el que estaba. El fuego se deslizó con rapidez y fiereza, formando en cuestión de segundos, un circulo perfecto de fuego alrededor de ellos. Bellatrix los había encerrado. Sirius, siguió con la vista el movimiento del fuego hasta la unión con su comienzo, por lo que no pudo ver cuando Bellatrix se le lanzó.

La espalda de Sirius estaba en contacto con las hierbas, al igual que la parte trasera de su cabeza. Bellatrix, estaba sobre el con una sonrisa malévola. Su cabello, caía a la cara del animago, causándole hacer una mueca de disgusto y asco.

-¡Vamos a jugar un juego!- exclamó pausadamente pero con mucha emoción la señora Lestrange. Al decir cada palabra, meneó la cabeza a un lado, haciendo que sus cabellos bailaran con ella, rozando la piel de su primo.

Sirius, no dijo palabra alguna, solamente se quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos negros de su prima. Podía ver su cabello iluminarse con los rayos que pasaban volando sobre ella, además del fuego que los rodeaba. Las llamas de este, podrían ser prácticamente del tamaño de una persona normal. Lanzaba cenizas al aire, y mucho humo. Menos que la hoguera, pero similar.

-No te consideraba de juegos Bella. – espetó burlonamente el señor Black. Su aliento rozando con el rostro de la mujer. El corazón del heredero Black brincó cuando vio una espeluznante sonrisa extenderse bajo los mechones de cabello. Los ojos de bella brillaron con malicia y una chillido de emoción se escapó por entre sus dientes.

-Ooohh este te va a gustar- dijo como una niña pequeña, cargada de emoción. Pero ambos sabían que no era la emoción inocente de una niña.

Sirius no sabía muy bien por que no la empujaba o algo por el estilo. Si, es verdad, el era todo un caballero que no utilizaría la fuerza contra una dama. Aunque Bella, estaba lejos de ser una dama. Simplemente se le quedó mirando, y alcanzó a ver cuando la mujer subió su mano y la puso a la altura de su cadera, para sacar algo. Era un objeto alargado y afilado, la empuñadura llena de rubíes y esmeraldas.

-¡¿Te gusta?!- preguntó riendo mientras acomodaba su posición, para asegurar que su querido primo no se moviera. Las rodillas de Bellatrix presionaron fuertemente los antebrazos de Sirius, impidiéndole mover los brazos. La entrepierna de la mujer, estaba colocada fuertemente sobre la cadera del hombre y su cabeza muy cerca de la de el. Ambos se miraban con odio resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

-Es llamativa, pero… no es mi estilo- Sirius simplemente no pudo evitar el comentario. Sonó cínico e irónico, mientras sonreía de lado. Bellatrix soltó una carcajada muy cerca de su rostro, escupiéndole un poco al señor Black.

Sirius trató de moverse en cuanto sintió la punta de la daga posicionarse sobre su ceja izquierda. Bella pasó sonriente una lengua por su labio inferior. El brillo sobre la piel resplandeció por el fuego que los encerraba.

-¿Dónde está la sangre sucia de tu esposa?- preguntó repentinamente seria y frunciendo las cejas. Sirius hizo lo mismo con sus labios, negándose a hablar, aunque claramente no sabía de su paradero- ¿!Donde!?- la daga se enterró con mucha presión en su frente y una línea de sangre comenzó a escurrir por su costado. Nuevamente se negó a hablar.

Bellatrix gritó furiosa mientras jalaba la daga por entre la piel. Sirius gritó de dolor al sentir la daga perforar su piel en una línea recta desde la ceja, pasando por los vellos y después, milagrosamente saltar del ojo a la mejilla, debido a la velocidad del movimiento. La daga no se detuvo hasta llegar prácticamente a la quijada, donde salió de la piel. Bellatrix alejó el cuchillo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba, poniendo su espalda recta y levantando su brazo a gran altura y alejándola un poco de ella. La daga brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y una gota de sangre caía al vacío. Sus ojos abiertos con deleite y una enorme sonrisa.

-Esto dejará una cicatriz- dijo perversamente mientras se lanzaba nuevamente a su rostro con la mini espada. Sirius, que no podía ver muy bien debido a la sangre que le escurría por el rostro, actuó tan rápido como escuchó las palabras. A la mierda eso de ser un caballero y una dama. Cuando Bellatrix se agachó para repetir su acción, el hizo lo mismo lo mejor que pudo y estrelló su cabeza con la de Bellatrix, que chilló de dolor y cayó a un lado de el. Con un actuar rapidísimo, Sirius se encontró de pie. Giró y se encontró con que Bellatrix también se estaba poniendo de pie y tenía un horrible corte en el puente de la nariz. Lo miraba con odio. Comenzaron una vez mas, un mortal duelo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_12.44 am_

Dorea podía decir que estaba orgullosa con su habilidad. Si, era cierto, solo había tenido un hijo, pero eso no fue su elección. Charlus y ella habían tardado mucho en poder concebir, pero cuando lo hicieron, fue la mejor bendición de sus vidas. Dorea y Charlus eran ya muy grandes, para los estándares de la comunidad mágica, y entonces ya no pudieron darle a James un hermano. Eso, era cuestión biológica.

Fue una alegría y una inmensa emoción, cuando conoció a Remus, Sirius y a Peter. Todos amigos de su hijo, casi como la familia. Pero Sirius, ese verdaderamente era el hijo que no pudo tener. James, ella lo sabía muy bien, adoraba a su mejor amigo. Lo consideraba como un hermano. Cuando Sirius, llegó a la puerta de su humilde hogar, lo recibió con los brazos extendidos. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era crecer bajo las reglas de un Black, siendo ella una. Tal vez por eso, lo recibió tan bien, además de que eran parecidos. Cabello negro y ojos claros.

Si uno conociera a James y a Sirius, sin conocer sus apellidos, dirían que son hermanos sin dudar. Así se comportaban y así se sentían.

Ahora, no podía estar mas feliz. Ambos, le habían regalado a las mejores de las nueras. Ambos, la habían hecho abuela. Abuela de las dos mejores personitas del mundo. Harry y Helena. Los adoraba con su vida, y haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Sabía que su esposo, sus hijos y nueras estaban luchando, pero le habían dejado la tarea mas importante de todas. Cuidar a sus hijos. Ella, como madre, sabía lo que era despegarse de tu razón de ser, y por eso estaba eternamente agradecida. Por la confianza. Por el cariño. Por tener el valor de dejarlos con ella. Y había hecho un gran trabajo, nadie lo podría negar. ¡Había logrado poner a dormir a una gran cantidad de niños!

Los Weasley, esos si fueron complicados, pero definitivamente un vaso de leche caliente podía calmar a cualquier bestia. Al menos, eso calmaba a la bestia de su hijo. Había acondicionado, uno de los cuartos para que todos cupieran ahí. Aunque Helena tuviera su propia habitación, prefería que estuviera con el resto, al menos hasta que su madre regrese. Estaba sonriente desde el marco de la puerta, observando la tranquila respiración de los niños. Harry y Helena estaban en la misma cuna, un poco mas agrandada. En la misma situación estaban Neville y Ronald. Y así, Fred y George, y Charles y William. Percy también estaba con ellos, además de Susan. Habían por lo menos, cuatro bebes mas, que dejaron os que fueron a luchar. Todos tranquilos y calmado, ignorantes por lo que estaban pasando sus padres. Sonrió de lado un poco nostálgica, por no tener noticia alguna. Pero como dice, ¡no noticias, buena noticia!. Esto no la tranquilizaba en lo mas mínimo. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Algo la hizo voltear. No sabía que había sido. No hubo ningún ruido, ningún indicio de movimiento, simplemente volteó.

Cerró lentamente y silenciosamente la puerta. todo en un repentino silencio. El suave sonido del seguro uniéndose. Levantó los ojos en dirección al pasillo en penumbras. Su respiración saliendo por entre sus labios. Soltó la manija y comenzó a caminar lentamente. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Ni la de su respiración, tenía ahora los labios fuertemente apretados. Sus pies, uno delante del otro, resonaban en la vacía mansión. Sonaban demasiado fuerte según la mujer, pero sus ojos estaban fijo en dirección al frente. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Empujaba a sus costillas con ímpetu. Una sensación en su pecho de ardor y quemazón. Un nudo en la garganta. Estaba con la cabeza altiva, su varita dentro de su túnica y sus ojos clavados con el final del pasillo.

Después de unos segundos, estaba al pie de la escalera. Su mano, puesta delicadamente sobre el barandal. El mármol, bañado en una ligera luz plateada proveniente de la luna, que atravesaba su iluminación, los grandes ventanales de su hogar. Todo se encontraba de la misma manera. Tenuemente iluminada. Pero el resto, estaba en penumbras. Comenzó a bajar. Un escalón y pausaba. Otro escalón y nuevamente pausaba. Sus zapatos de ligero tacón, hacían que sus pasos resonaran en el amplio lugar. Tragó con saliva. Sus ojos vagaron por todos lados. No sabía por que se sentía así. No había nadie y no había escuchado nada.

-¿Pinky?- cuestionó en un susurro asustado. Cerró los labios fuertemente al escuchar su voz espantada. Pasó su lengua en el labio inferior y tensó la quijada. Continuaba haciendo su descendencia, y su corazón aumentó su movimiento al ver que la elfina no aparecía a su llamada. De repente, algo obscureció la habitación. Algo, fuera de la casa, había impedido la penetración de la luz. alcanzó a ver, un borrón negro, antes de que desapareciera y la luz regresara a la estancia. Sus paso se hicieron ligeramente mas veloces. Le faltaban pocos escalones para llegar al recibidor. Entonces, algo la hizo congelarse.

El suave sonido de una puerta siendo abierta con magia. El cerrojo, liberándose del candado.

Su mano estaba pegada al barandal. Sus pies, clavados al mármol. Sus pulmones petrificados. Y su mirada fija en la manija de la gran puerta de su hogar.

El corazón estalló de nerviosismo, al ver como la perilla comenzaba a girar lentamente.

En cuestión de segundos, Dorea había levantado su mano para tomar su varita y poder apuntarla a la puerta. su mano temblaba ligeramente. Una gota de sudor, se escurrió por su espalda. Y todo comenzó a suceder muy rápido.

-¡Protego!- gritó a todo pulmón, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y dos hechizos de distintos colores, perforaran las penumbras. Ambos, rebotaron con su escudo.

Los Mortifagos se introdujeron a la mansión y comenzaron a lanzarle miles de hechizos a la señora Potter. Esta, se defendía como podía, manteniéndose aun, en las escaleras de mármol. De vez en cuando, se subía un par o descendía otros, para poder luchar mejor. El duelo, era vicioso. Peligroso y todos estaban dispuesto a todo. Los Mortífago, a cumplir con su cometido. Dorea, a proteger a los niños.

-¡Avada Kedabra!- exclamó uno de los enmascarados, y Dorea no tuvo mucho tiempo para poner un escudo. Se lanzó a un lado, justo donde había un hoyo debido a la colisión de unos hechizos. Perdió el balance.

-¡Desmaius!- y la mujer, se fue a la inconciencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_12.55 am_

Sus pisadas rápidas y las de Regulus perforaban los oídos de ambos. Los jadeos debido a sus vertiginosas zancadas eran extremadamente audibles. Esquivaban ramas, raíces y cualquier piedra que estuviera en su camino. Detrás de ellos, a varios metros, dos Mortifagos que los habían visto correr por el campo hasta introducirse en el bosque de junto a la mansión Riddle. Los perseguían sabiendo que Lord Voldemort quería un momento a solas con Hermione Black. No les importaría matar al traidor de Regulus. Al contrario, estarían mas que satisfechos. En fin. Los cuatro llevaban corriendo un buen rato, la colina haciéndose cada vez mas inclinada. Sus respiraciones, mas audibles.

-¡Es… en este… momento…. Donde o-odio…. Que el he….hechizo…. sea… tan amplio!- mascullaba Regulus entre alientos cortados. Ambos estaban sudando y estaban agotados.

-¡Desmaius!- gritó un enmascarado. El hechizo colisionó con un árbol, astillándolo y rompiéndole una rama. Ambos se cubrieron rápidamente de las astillas, pero no les llegó ninguna.

-¡Incarcerus!- gritó la castaña girando un poco para poder apuntar a las figuras. Las cadenas se enredaron en un árbol con el sonido de metal chocando- ¡…dímelo… a mi…! ¡mi hija… está… allá!

Regulus se quedó callado, eso era verdad. La batalla, se había dejado de escuchar hace unos cientos de metros dentro del bosque, pero sabían que aun continuaba. Sus pisadas resonaban por la fuerza de estas. El sonido de los hechizos distanciados que se lanzaban y solamente lograban rebotar en los arboles. Las ramitas rompiéndose bajo su peso, las hojas crujiendo al ser aplastadas. Las respiraciones agonizantes de los cuatro y el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo. Los saltos para evitar raíces y la tierra deslizarse momentáneamente con su aterrice.

-Ya … casi- jadeó Regulus sabiendo que faltaba poco para que pudieran salir de debajo de la protección de conjuro de aparición. Estarían en camino libre, para aparecerse en la mansión Potter y salvar a Harry, además de todos los niños que estaban a cargo de Dorea.

Les faltaban pocos metros, lo sabían. Podían ver la ligera luz en el suelo que indicaba que el escudo terminaba en ese lugar. Ambos apretaron el paso para correr mas rápido que antes. Estaban a unos segundos, ni siquiera repararon de los hechizos que les lanzaban. Comenzaron a extender sus brazos, sus dedos casi rozándose. Cruzaron la luz. Se tomaron de las manos. Ambos, giraron en el aire y en cuestión de fracción de segundo, el ruido se extinguió. La obscuridad se cernió sobre ellos.

Un calambre doloroso recorrió el cuerpo de los dos, desde los talones hasta la cintura, cuando sus pies estuvieron en contacto con el suelo. Habían aparecido justo en el jardín de los Potter. Hermione, no se detuvo a ver a Regulus ni mucho menos, ver su propia condición. Comenzó a correr con velocidad y el corazón en la garganta, a la puerta de la cocina. Se introdujo a esta y en tres zancadas había llegado a la puerta que la separaba del recibidor. Con un fuerte empujón, se quedó paralizada. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Hermione pasó su vista por el lugar. Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y su mano izquierda estaba temblando, la derecha fuertemente sosteniendo la varita. Sus oídos estaba siendo ahogados con el ruido del liquido que viajaba vorazmente por sus venas. El sudor, se escurría por su rostro, desviándose debido a sus cejas. Regulus llegó en unos segundos. Ambos viendo el panorama.

La puerta principal estaba abierta. La mesa de cristal del centro, estaba rota y los vidrios estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Las escaleras, estaban cuarteadas y varios escalones estaban rotos, por lo que definitivamente habían sido hechizos. Tragó con saliva y se adentró en la habitación. Lo mas que quería, era correr escaleras arriba e ir a la habitación donde estaban todos, y tomar a su hermosa bebita en brazos y no dejarla ir. Pero debía de asegurarse de que no tenían compañía no deseada. Sus pies, al igual que los de Regulus, aplastaban varios objetos. Los vidrios crujían al ser destrizados por el peso de los Black. Hermione y el, tenían las varitas extendidas.

La castaña, intentaba divisar alguna señal de movimiento en las penumbras del pasillo bajo las escaleras. Pero era inútil. No podía ver nada.

-Dorea- susurró Regulus con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Hermione levantó su mirada y vio que el joven estaba pálido y viendo fijamente a un punto por las escaleras. Hermione siguió su mirada, y se encontró igual que el.

Desde la esquina del pie de la escalera, se alcanzaban a ver las piernas de una mujer. Uno de sus pies descalzos y el otro continuaba con su zapato de tacón. No alcanzaban a ver el cuerpo, los escalones lo cubría. Lentamente, Regulus comenzó a caminar con la quijada tensa al igual que el brazo de su varita. Hermione, muy pegada a el, pero sus ojos vagaban a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que estaban solos. En su mente, solamente estaba su hija. Los pies de ambos, se encontraban pisando los cristales de la mesa, y el tronido que desprendían, les ponía el pelo de punta. Los alientos de los Black se escapaban por los labios entre abiertos.

Finalmente, llegaron al punto donde podrían ver el cuerpo de la mujer.

-No quiero ver- susurró Hermione desviando su mirada, y cerrando los ojos, no queriendo ver el cuerpo inerte de su prácticamente suegra. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y escuchó los pies de Reg, deslizarse sobre los vidrios y el polvo, par ver a Dorea.

-Aun respira- dijo sobresaltado y agachándose rápidamente para voltear a la mujer. Hermione, al escuchar sus palabras, abrió los ojos y se acercó. Pudo ver el rostro de la madre de James. Tenía unos raspones en la mejilla y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero podía ver el subir y el bajar suave de su pecho. Estaba respirando.

Regulus, se puso en cuclillas por la cabeza de la pelinegra y metió sus manos por debajo de las axilas de la señora Potter. Hermione observó desconcertada los movimientos de su querido cuñado pero luego entendió que es lo que estaba haciendo. Regulus comenzó a deslizar por el mármol el cuerpo inconsciente de la matriarca y lo adentró al pasillo obscuro para asegurar la protección de este, por cualquier cosa. Cuando Black dejó el cuerpo en el suelo, con mucho cuidado, se puso recto y comenz ﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽ en el suelo, con mucho cuidado, se puso recto y comenztendiorea. de su practicamente ioen . pero habl. ambos ambos,ó a caminar hacia Hermione. La castaña interpretó el movimiento, como el disparo de salida, para ir corriendo por su razón de vida. Se giró para comenzar a correr pero la fuerte mano en su codo la detuvo. Ella giró la cabeza, claramente enojada, para encontrarse con el fruncimiento de cejas de Regulus, enmarcando sus bellos ojos grises. Negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Por qué?- masculló en un susurro, claramente frustrada.

Regulus, simplemente levantó la mano que sostenía su varita y llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios, para indicarle que guardara silencio. Hermione iba a hablar de nuevo, pero la creciente presión del dedo y el incremento del fruncimiento de labios, le hizo indicar que callara. Regulus, pasó a su lado, rozándole ligeramente el hombro, y comenzó a ascender por las escaleras, con paso cuidado, intentando hacer ningún ruido posible. Hermione lo siguió muy de cerca, libre ahora del agarre de su cuñado. El corazón de ambos latía a mil por hora. Hermione estaba mas preocupada ahora, que en toda la noche. Le impresionaba que su corazón continuara funcionando después de tanta adrenalina que circulaba por su sistema. Pero esto era diferente. Su hija, se encontraba en la situación que trataba de evitar para ella en un futuro. Que se encontrara en peligro. Sus pasos, eran como pétalos sobre el agua. Silenciosos, pero deslizándose ágilmente sobre la roca. Una gota de sudor, cayó desde la punta de la nariz. Sus oídos, como tambores por la sangre. Golpeando su cráneo sin piedad, haciéndola sentir presión dentro de su cerebro. Le comenzaba a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Regulus se encontraba igual que la castaña.

Finalmente llegaron a la cima de los escalones. Regulus, nuevamente puso la mano en su codo, evitando que huyera corriendo rumbo a la habitación donde estaba Helena. Hermione lo miró de reojo, irritada, pero a la vez agradecida. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que debía de actuar con calma, o todo podría salir mal.

-Lumos- susurró el pelinegro, y Hermione lo imitó. Una pequeña esfera de luz salió de la punta de su varita e iluminó el largo pasillo en penumbras. No había señales de vida. No había ninguna persona. No se escuchaba ningún sonido. Estaban aparentemente solos en ese lugar.

Sus pisadas, hacían eco. Retumbaban por las paredes. Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente, evitando que las lagrimas cayeran. El miedo la estaba consumiendo, y no podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse, no en ese crucial instante. Su hija la necesitaba, Harry la necesitaba, Ronald la necesitaba, Neville la necesitaba. Simplemente todos esos niños la necesitaban en ese momento. Los abrió de nuevo. La luz de su varita vibró debido a que estaba temblando. Tragó la saliva. El liquido se sintió pesado al atravesar su garganta.

Cada puerta por la que pasaban estaba abierta de par en par. Algunas por estallidos de hechizos, y otras por algún fuerte golpe, como una patada. Estaban a pocos metros de llegar al improvisado cunero. Su corazón, no podía latir mas rápido que en ese momento. El de Regulus tampoco.

Sin poder evitarlo, aceleró sus pasos, esquivando la mano de Reg.

Soltó un suspiro al encontrar la puerta cerrada. No había ningún daño sobre la madera y por un segundo, su corazón bajo su ritmo. Tan rápido como se tranquilizó, se comenzó a acelerar. ¿Por qué estaba cerrada?

Puso su mano en la manija e intentó girarla, pero esta no cedía. Miró a la puerta una vez mas con ojos mas abiertos y la regresó a su mano. Volvió a intentar abrirla, pero una vez mas, la perilla no giró.

Giró para ver a Regulus, que estaba tan desconcertado como ella. El se mantenía un poco alejado y manteniendo la vista al pasillo, por cualquier cosa. Su varita estirada y su luz iluminando las paredes.

Hermione se comenzó a desesperar. Trataba de abrir la manija a la fuerza, y se alcanzaban a escuchar los jadeos por los intentos. Eso no podía estar pasando.

-¡Lena!- gritó desesperada, comenzando a golpear la puerta con la palma de su mano, la otra todavía en la perilla. Su varita se interponía a cada golpe, pero no le importaba. Sus gritos rompían violentamente el silencio y la aparente calma-¡Helena! ¡Helena!

Regulus, pudo ver el terror y la desesperación en sus ojos, y su voz sonaba corrupta por el nerviosísimo. Los alaridos se taladraban en su mente, y no le permitían pensar en otra cosa. Se giró para ayudarla a abrir la puerta. Sus manos, remplazaron las frágiles de la bruja, la cual se dedicó a golpear la puerta, exclamando el nombre de su hija. Sus intentos eran inútiles, aunque la puerta temblaba debido a la fuerza de ambos, pero aun así no cedía. Era como si se hubiera cerrado mágicamente.

-Alohomora- susurró esperanzado, pero fue inútil, como lo pensaba. Continuó intentado abrirla, o al meno derribarla, pero no importaba con que intentara, la madera no les daba el paso a la habitación.

Ambos retrocedieron asustados, cuando una luz amarilla y cegadora se escapó por las rendijas alrededor de la puerta. Alumbró a los jóvenes además de todo el pasillo. Sus corazones dejaron de latir y sus respiraciones se paralizaron. Se voltearon a ver estupefactos y desentendidos, antes de que Hermione se lanzara a la puerta una vez mas.

La puerta, esta vez cedió al primer intento y se abrió de par en par fuertemente, azotando con la pared contraria.

-¡Lena!- gritó Mione mientras atravesaba el umbral, quedándose después paralizada en el paso. No esperaba ver lo que la recibió. Tampoco Regulus, que estaba casi rozando la espalda de su cuñada. Ambos con ojos abiertos y puestos en el interior.

Pinky se encontraba con ojos saltones a la mitad de las cunas con unos dedos levantados. Todas las camas a su alrededor, contenían a bebes que estaban milagrosamente dormidos, a pesar del ruido que se producía en la misma puerta que los mantenía protegidos. Pero estaban todos con bien. Un aliento de alivio, se escapó de entre los labios de la madre desesperada.

-¡Excelente!- chilló una voz, detrás de Regulus y Hermione. El color se desapareció del rostro de la bruja, al reconocer al dueño.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Regulus se adentró a la habitación, empujando a la paralizada de Hermione, antes de que Evan Rosier pudiera dar un paso desde el pasillo. La castaña pareció reaccionar ante el suceso, y escuchó a Regulus comenzar a colocar hechizos protectores en la puerta, cada vez mas complicados, puesto que los hechizos de Rosier y otro Mortífago estaban golpeando la pared con violencia y determinación.

-¡Pinky!- exclamó Hermione con pánico en la voz. La elfina abrió los ojos con terror.

-¡Me encerré en la habitación cuando atacaron a la ama Potter! – exclamó con lagrimas en los ojos, comenzando a entrar en pánico. - ¡Pinky no sabía que hacer!

-¡Bien hecho, Pinky, bien hecho! ¡lo que hiciste estuvo muy bien!- exclamó Regulus, que continuaba colocando hechizos en la puerta. Un poco de polvo caía del techo debido a las fuertes sacudidas que recibía las paredes. Neville y Susan se habían despertado y habían comenzado a llorar con desesperación. Sus bracitos se agitaban levantados, llamando por sus madres. Hermione subió sus manos y las presionó en sus cienes, antes de estallar con información. Cerró los ojos con impaciencia y deslizó sus palmas por sus cabello, jalándolos hacia atrás. Necesitaba actuar con rapidez. Ella era buena para pensar bajo presión. _No bajo tanta._ Se dijo mentalmente. _Piensa Hermione piensa… estas entre cuatro paredes, sin salida, siendo atacados, una elfina y muchos bebes…. _

-¡Pinky! ¡necesito que tomes a los niños y salgas de aquí lo mas rápido posible!- exclamó Hermione dándole un rápido vistazo a su hija dormida, antes de ponerse junto a Regulus para lanzar hechizos protectores. Le daba ojeadas a la elfina que abrió los ojos con entendimiento, y sus orejas de murciélago se agitaban un poco, mientras asentía con la cabeza, acercándose a una cuna.

-¿A donde?- exclamó asustada, mientras metía sus manos a una cuna de dos niños que Hermione no sabía el nombre.

-¡La madriguera! ¡llévalos a todos! ¡y déjalos dentro! ¡regresas por otros dos y así hasta que todos estén a salvo!

Pinky asintió y tomó a los bebes con dificultad en brazos. Un segundo después, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien sujetados, y con un crujido, la elfina desapareció.

-¡Herms! ¡sabes que no duraremos tanto aquí! ¡la pared caerá! ¡¿lo sabes verdad?!- cuestionó Regulus con tristeza en la voz. Ella también lo sabía.

-¡Lo se!- dijo mientras un hechizo atravesaba la pared y soltaba una nube de polvo. El hechizo colisionó en la pared, causando el mismo efecto. Ronald comenzó a llorar. Hermione estaba volviéndose loca. Demasiadas cosas estaban en su cabeza. La batalla. Sirius. Su hija. El ataque. Pinky. Regulus. El llanto. La desesperación. Simplemente no podía pensar con coherencia. Se estaba volviendo loca, no podía soportar el ruido, quería que todo se callara. Pronto.

Giró la cabeza para ver que Pinky desaparecía otra vez, con William, que tenía a Ronald en brazos, y Percy.

-¡Tenemos que dejar que los hechizos entren! ¡que ellos entren!- exclamó Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos. Su capacidad de razonamiento sobrepasando los limites y rompiendo sus barreras de cordura.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- preguntó un poco molesto, a la vez que un hechizo perforaba la puerta, mandando astillas por todos lados. El hechizo terminó colisionando en el suelo, haciendo un agujero con los alrededores negruzcos.

-¡La pared caerá, tu mismo lo dijiste! ¡si no es que el techo también! ¡y seguimos aquí adentro!- Pinky apareció de nuevo y tomó a los otros dos bebes desconocidos y desapareció.

Regulus pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

\- ¡Si los dejamos entrar, podremos luchar contra ellos! ¡Pinky sacará a los chicos a tiempo! ¡o conforme luchamos!

Regulus se quedó en silencio observándola con determinación. El sabía que ella tenía razón.

-Es arriesgado- dijo finalmente.

-Creo que lo es mas, si nos quedamos aquí y esperamos a ser enterrados con vida.- dijo con seriedad mirando a la cuna de su hija. Pinky, no había regresado, cada vez tardaba mas. Un poco de polvo y de piedritas caían del techo, su barrera de protección comenzaba a romperse debido a los consecutivos hechizos que lo estaban intentando penetrar. Aparentemente, teniendo éxito.

-A la cuenta de tres- dijo Regulus hablando lentamente y viéndola directamente a los ojos, para asegurarse de que Hermione entendiera. Ambos extendieron sus varitas rumbo a la puerta.

-Uno.

-Dos.

Se miraron con nerviosismo. Ambos, miraron a Helena y asintieron.

-Tres.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, al momento que los Black corrían a esta, para salir y llevar a cabo la batalla en el pasillo. Rosier no lo esperaba. Hermione, se enfrascó en un duelo con Evan y Regulus con el otro Mortífago, el cual había retirado su mascara.

-Denisov Trevskoy – escupió las palabras el menor de los Black. Sus palabras estaban rodeadas de odio e indiferencia.

-¡Regulus! ¡encantado de verte!- dijo el hombre mostrando una dentadura podrida y rota. Instantáneamente, su duelo se tornó mas sangriento.

Los cuatro estaban luchando a morir. Hermione, determinada a proteger a su hermosa bebe. Los rayos volaban por todos lados, y rebotaban en los escudos de los miembros de la Orden. los colores iluminaban la oscura estancia. Los hechizos y las maldiciones perforaban las puertas del pasillo, como intrusos desesperados. Los cuatro exclamaban de ves en cuando, debido a la sorpresa, a los repentinos movimientos o al enojo. Las respiraciones, eran entrecortadas y graves, al igual que rápidas e impacientes. Los pechos se inflamaban con las grandes bocanadas de aire y el sudor escurría por la espalda y la frente. Pero no bajaban su intensidad.

Uno de los hechizos de Rosier, pasó por sobre ella, que estaba justamente frente a la puerta abierta del cunero. Hermione abrió los ojos asustada, bajó la mano de la varita, siguiendo con la mirada el rayo verde introducirse en la habitación. Contorsionó su rostro en una mueca mientras el rayo volaba hasta estrellarse en la pared. Rosier, aprovechó la distracción y se acercó en dos zancadas a la preocupada madre. Sus manos, se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor de su cuello, estrellando su espalda a la pared quebradiza. Los rizos de Hermione, volaron violentamente debido al impacto y un gemido de dolor se alcanzó a escuchar.

-¡Herms!- exclamó asustado Regulus, pero continuaba luchando ferozmente contra el Mortífago, impidiéndole acercarse.

Hermione jadeaba por la falta de oxigeno. Sus pies, estaban de puntitas debido al leve levantamiento por la fuerza del agarre. Sus brazos, estaban aprisionados entre los cuerpos de ambos, siendo así incapaz, de levantar sus brazos, ya sea para empujarlo o intentar quitar sus manos.

-Después de llevarle a Potter al señor tenebroso- dijo en un susurro apenas audible acercando su rostro al de la bruja. Su aliento rozaba con el rostro de Hermione, el cual comenzaba a tornarse de un morado ligero.- mataré a tu pequeña Helenita.

Los ojos chocolates se abrieron de par en par, debido al susto. No sabía que hacer, su visión comenzaba a difuminarse y las orillas comenzaban a verse negras. Podía ver que Regulus, a su lado, luchaba fieramente con el encapuchado, inhábil de acercarse a ella.

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lagrima y el Mortífago comenzó a reír, lanzando saliva a su rostro. Estaba deleitado con la lenta y agonizante muerte. Entonces, la señora Black hizo algo, que jamás se imaginó hacer.

Su mano, que estaban por entre su abdomen y el de el, todavía sostenía su varita, la cual a duras penas, acomodó y la colocó en el abdomen bajo del Mortífago, siendo la punta la que estaba en contacto con su ropa, que al parecer no reparó de este hecho. Las contorsiones y convulsiones de la bruja golpeaban su cuerpo con vivacidad, eso no sería algo distinto.

-A- intentaba decir pero le fallaba la voz, su cabeza se comenzaba a sentir ligera.

-¿Qué? ¿jamás la escucharás decir mami?- cuestionó burlonamente. Y Hermione reunió todas las fuerzas que necesitaba, las únicas que le quedaban.

-¡Avada Kedabra!- la iluminación del rayo verde estalló entre los dos cuerpos. Ambos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa. Todo se movió lento una vez mas en la noche, ante los ojos de la madre de Helena.

Los ojos de Rosier rodaron hacia atrás, exponiendo lo blanco de estos. Las manos en su cuello aflojaron su agarre repentinamente, pero seguían ahí. Comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por el cuerpo de Hermione, hacia atrás. La castaña jadeó suavemente al sentir una punzada detrás de su cuello. La mano de Evan estaba enredada en el collar que Sirius le había dado. Se rompió. Hermione vio como la cadena caía lentamente al piso, al igual que el cuerpo. Su varita aun en su mano. Su respiración saliendo de sus labios, incrédula por lo que acababa de hacer. Finalmente, ambos llegaron al suelo. Ella estaba tosiendo con violencia y con una mano en el cuello, tratando de suprimir el dolor.

Todo seguía lento. Rápidamente, la castaña giró y se adentró al cunero. Solo faltaba su hija por salir, pero Pinky no había regresado. Un rayo colisionó con la pared lanzando varias partículas de polvo en su dirección. Hermione gritó, pero fue prácticamente inaudible. Se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su hija, para cubrirla de las rocas. La pared, ahora estaba con un gran hoyo. El cabello de la bruja, se ondeo a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban sobre la suave piel de su hija, que permanecía dormida.

-Te amo Helena- susurró. Sonrió ligeramente, al tiempo que una lagrima se desprendía de sus ojos y caía a la frente de su adorada hija. Acarició su piel con las yemas de sus dedos sucios antes de ponerse de pie y girar extendiendo su varita al sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de ella.

Se giró con velocidad para ver como el rayo verde salía disparado de la varita de Trevskoy. Se giró para ser ella la que recibiera el impacto mientras cubría la cuna de su bebe, las lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

_Crack_.

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo la hizo abrir los ojos pero no quería voltear. Rápidamente se escuchó otro cuerpo cayendo. Hermione se giró con rapidez al escuchar el sonido de otra persona detrás de ella.

-¡Herms!- exclamó Regulus, levantando las manos a los lados cuando se encontró como objetivo de la varita de la castaña. La castaña abrió los ojos y su mano tembló al darse cuenta.

-¡Regulus!- dijo bajando la varita. Vio por primera vez lo que estaba a sus pies. Trevskoy se encontraba petrificado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Lo que la hizo llorar mas fuerte, fue el ver el cuerpo de Pinky flácido y desparramado sobre la alfombra. Sus ojos abiertos mirando al techo sin expresión alguna. Estaban fijos y vidriosos. Sin vida-Oh por Merlín… no…. Pinky…. – pasó la mano por su cabello, alejándolo de su rostro y respiró un par de veces para calmarse, no había tiempo que perder- Regulus toma a Helena, llévala a la madriguera… asegúrate de que estén todos bien.-Dijo mientras ponía en brazos a su hija, y la miraba tranquilamente dormida. Su cuerpecito uniéndose y moldeándose perfectamente entre sus brazos. Se limpió las lagrimas con velocidad.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó desconcertado el mago, viendo como Hermione veía con adoración a Helena.

-Llévate a Helena a la madriguera, también a Dorea, y asegúrate de que no haya nadie a los alrededores.- dijo con decisión en la voz, y después besó la frente de Lena. Sonrió y le pasó a su hija cuidadosamente a los brazos de su padrino- y coloca todos los hechizos de protección alrededor. Quédate un tiempo y asegúrate de que no haya nadie… después, regresas al valle… ahí estaré y destruirás el anillo. Así me das tiempo de encontrarlo.

Regulus entendió y miró a Hermione una ultima vez, aunque esta no despegaba sus ojos de su hija. Sin mas, giró en su eje y la obscuridad se cernió sobre los dos Black.

Hermione miró el ahora lugar vacío y sollozó una sola vez. Triste por separarse de su hija, y dándose cuenta de que tenía que regresar al campo de batalla.

Giró en su propio eje, y sintió la familiar sensación de ser jalada desde sus entrañas. Todos comenzó a girar sobre ella, y todo se volvió negro.

Sus pies, fueron recibidos por una piedra, que la hizo caer por su desnivel. La pierna que se había roto cuando llegó a la época, le dolió inexplicablemente. Miró a su alrededor, desconcertada de donde estaba. Estaba entre muchos arboles, y ella estaba sobre la roca inclinada de la colina. No escuchaba gritos de batalla, ni hechizos o explosiones. Solo había calma y el suave sonido del fuego. Podía ver un poco de iluminación por entre unos arboles. Una suave luz anaranjada y bailaba levemente. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Cuando estuvo fuera del bosque se quedó mirando a sus alrededores. La lucha había parado. No había ningún encapuchado. Los miembros de la orden, los aurores, el profesorado y varios estudiantes. Todos caminaban, ya sea con cuerpos en los brazos o calmaban los llantos de aquellos que perdieron a sus seres queridos. Hermione estaba desconcertada. La gran hoguera estaba casi extinguiéndose. Una gran montaña de ceniza negra estaba en sus lugar, y una que otra llamita seguía viva. Un poco de humo salía ondeándose rumbo al cielo. La choza de los Gaunt estaba completamente apagada. Alcanzó a ver, que gran parte de la catedral estaba destruida, y varias rocas estaban a su alrededor. Seguramente, cubriendo muchos cuerpos. Dorcas. Habían magos que lentamente retiraban las rocas y las iban apilando a un lado, cerca del cementerio. Todo se veía extrañamente en paz.

-¡Hermione!- el susurro arrastrado fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de ser abrazada con violencia por una bruja en cabello pelirrojo. - ¿Dónde habías estado? ¡te hemos buscado como locos!

-Lily…- dijo abriendo los ojos y viendo al estado ligeramente ensangrentado de su mejor amiga- lo siento, haciendo cosas,… ¿qué sucedió?

-No sabemos- dijo preocupada girando para ver el panorama que la estaba recibiendo- lleva así media hora… algo, no entendemos como, rompió el hechizo de desaparición, hubo un gran destello de luz blanca, cegadora, y todos se fueron… dejaron de luchar…

-No entiendo- dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos. Había entendido con claridad las palabras dichas, pero no cuadraban. Los Mortifagos no hacían eso, a menos que haya sido la orden de Voldemort.

-Perdimos Mione- dijo con mucho pesar la pelirroja. Se vieron a los ojos. Ambas madres, derrotadas y preocupadas. Pero Hermione sabía que esto no era el final. Algo le indicaba, que lo peor estaba por venir. Al menos, así fue a ultima vez.

-No ha terminado…- dijo dando unos pasos, adentrándose al valle. A su izquierda, la mansión Riddle estaba colapsando. Se escucharon unos chillidos de sorpresa y una gran nube de polvo se extendió alrededor de la ahora prácticamente destruida construcción.

-Mione… ya no hay nada que hacer- dijo Lily colocándole una mano en su hombro, como tratando de hacerla entender de que habían perdido.

-No Lily…

-Si bueno… fue brutal, Dementores y todo…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a todos lados. Sus pasos, cuidadosos de no tropezar con los agujeros.- si no hubiera sido por McGonagall, nos hubieran terminado a todos…

-¿Dónde está Sirius?- cuestionó mirando alrededor, ignorando los comentarios de la señora Potter.

-La ultima vez que lo vi, se introdujo con Remus y Marlene al bosque, en búsqueda de cuerpos- dijo tristemente- deberías verlo… tiene una gran cortada en el rostro, regalo de Bellatrix.

-¿Bellatrix?- cuestionó asustada, deteniendo su andar. Lily volteó a verla desconcertada y pudo ver el terror.

-Si… yo no la vi, pero no te preocupes, está bien… Sirius aclaró que ella tendrá una cicatriz peor que la de el.

Hermione no se rió del comentario. Su preocupación simplemente comenzó a aumentar. Ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Odiaba tener la razón en este momento. Pero ahora lo confirmaba, esto no había terminado. Si Bellatrix, había llegado al campo de batalla, solo podía significar una cosa.

El grito al otro extremo del valle, las hizo girar desconcertadas y aterrorizadas. Podían ver, como del cielo descendían una vez mas los borrones negros de los Mortifagos, pero eso no había causado su terror. La figura de Lord Voldemort caminaba sonriente rumbo al centro del valle.


	54. Chapter 54

_1.34 am_

El grito resonó por todos los lugares posibles en el valle. El eco perforando a todos en sus oídos. Varios, cubriendo estos con agobio. Todos se habían paralizado al ver que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort había llegado. Los Mortifagos, aterrizaban con fuerza sobre el césped y comenzaban a lanzar hechizos. La batalla se retomaba. Los aurores ya habían hecho un frente y mandaban escudos y rayos para defenderse y comenzar un duelo peligroso y vil. La orden no tardó en unírseles y el profesorado de Hogwarts se adjuntó al duelo. Los estudiantes no dudaron en hacer lo mismo.

-¡Lily! ¡Mione!- exclamó James que llegó corriendo a su lado. Venía de lo que fue la mansión Riddle, que estaba a unos metros a la izquierda de las chicas. Se veía cansado y con sudor, polvo y sangre, pero estaba bien. Uno de sus anteojos estaba cuarteado y su cabello jamás había estado tan despeinado como en ese momento.

-¡James!- exclamó Lily lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo en un fuerte abrazo, como el que había recibido hace unos segundos.- Por Merlín, esto no termina…

-Lo se, ven, debemos de ayudar- dijo tomando su manos y comenzando a tirar de ella hacia la batalla. Hermione vio, como los rayos se alzaban una vez mas, a lo lejos del valle.

-¡James!- exclamó corriendo detrás de ellos. El pelinegro se detuvo pero Lily continuó corriendo echándole una ojeada a su esposo, pero no se detuvo.

-¿Mione? ¿el anillo? ¿cuándo haré…. Eso?- cuestionó nervioso y evitando la mirada de la bruja. Sus ojos vagaban de la batalla al piso y luego al cielo.

-Tengo que encontrar el anillo primero… pero no te preocupes, yo te diré cuando sea momento… Regulus regresará en unos instantes- dijo segura de si misma.

-¿Regresar? ¿a donde se fue?- cuestionó retrocediendo un poco, al ver que la batalla comenzaba a expandirse. Su mano estaba en el codo de la castaña y la hizo retroceder con el.

-Eh… eso no importa- dijo incomoda evitando momentáneamente su mirada. No había manera alguna de que le dijera lo que acababa de suceder en casa de sus padres, no. Eso lo distraería demasiado- pero James, no te preocupes… usar la maldición asesina, no es tan grave como uno piensa.

Hermione dijo esto en un susurro apenas audible, recordando lo que había hecho, pero no había tenido otra opción. Jamás admitiría, pero se sintió bien la ver que la luz se extinguía de los ojos de Evan Rosier. James ya no comentó mas, prefiriendo no saber, como es que Hermione podía decir esas palabras.-¡Ve! ¡y espera mi señal! ¡o la de Regulus!

James, no lo pensó mas al escuchar la orden de Hermione. Comenzó a correr rumbo a donde se desataba la batalla, cerca del final del valle y entre las casas muggles.

La castaña se quedó ligeramente paralizada en su lugar. Por los lados de ella, los magos y las brujas corrían en dirección de los Mortifagos para continuar batiéndose en luchas y duelos, todo por un mundo con bien. Con paz. Pero sus pies estaban clavados en la tierra. ¿Cómo podía encontrar el maldito anillo? Alcanzó a ver a varios Mortifagos correr hacia las orillas del valle, introduciéndose al bosque, seguramente en busca de otros aurores. Sirius estaba en ese bosque. Tragó con dificultad la saliva que estaba bajo su lengua y trató de tranquilizarse inútilmente. Sirius, Marlene y Remus eran grandes magos, con grandes habilidades, estarían bien. Pero Dorcas también había sido una excelente bruja. Cerró los ojos con violencia tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y sus dientes se mancharon tenuemente de rojo escarlata. Inhaló aire al tiempo que liberaba sus labios partidos. Eran demasiadas emociones por las que pasar en una sola noche. Puso una mano sobre su pecho y estrujó con fuerza la tela, en un intento de calmar su pobre corazón, que latía mas fuerte que el de un caballo. Pesadamente, su mano cayó a un costado y abrió los ojos. Y pudo verlo, cerca del centro del valle, cargado hacia el cementerio. Lucius Malfoy estaba parado viéndola fijamente a ella. Solo a ella. Estaba parado entre los rayos, los cuales hacían volar su cabello. Estaba con las manos entrelazadas en su abdomen bajo, y entre ellas su carita. Estaba observándola con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, muy serio. Sus ojos resplandeciendo con odio y con burla. Hermione gritó con rabia en su voz. Y comenzó a correr hacia el. El pareció pensar lo mismo puesto que corrió hacia ella. Cada vez acercándose mas. Solo faltaban los metros.

-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó la castaña en un intento de hacer que la varita del Mortífago, saliera volando por el aire. Hermione había sentido solo una vez la enorme sensación de matar a alguien, de utilizar la maldición asesina. Y la volvía a sentir de nuevo. Ese hombre, había causado estragos en su vida. Por su culpa Ginny casi muere, Harry también. Sirius murió también por ese hombre, tal vez no a su mano, pero estaba luchando contra el, ahora lo recordaba con toda claridad. La memoria desfilando ante sus ojos, con tanta realidad que estrujaba su corazón y lo rompía en mil pedazos. El fue partícipe de la batalla final, la que destrozó lentamente la vida de la señora Black, y este era su momento de venganza.

El hechizo rebotó en el escudo de Malfoy con una velocidad implacable. Aun corrían el uno hacía el otro. Pararon abruptamente a diez metros de distancia. Sus varitas, no a su pecho pero a la cabeza. Direccionadas para matar. Para hacer el mayor daño posible.

-¡Avada Kedabra!- exclamó el hombre sin perder su tiempo. Hermione ya lo esperaba.

-¡Protego! ¡Desmaius!- el hechizo rebotó en el escudo que creó, lanzándolo muy lejos y rebotando en la espalda de alguien.

-¡Crucio!- el rayo rojo voló con velocidad hacia la de rizos, que nuevamente conjuró un hechizo protector que evitó que su cuerpo fuera preso de la sensación de miles de cuchillos perforando su interior.

-¡Depulso!- Lucius no esperaba el hechizo tan rápido, por lo cual no tuvo tiempo de exclamar un conjuro a tiempo. Solamente brincó a un lado, con tal gracia y delicadeza que la castaña pensó que estaba bailando.

-¿A que estas jugando sangre sucia? ¿al ballet?- cuestionó burlonamente mientras levantaba mas la varita y se acercaba a ella.

-Y yo pensando que eras tu el que bailaba- dijo Hermione con un ligero miedo. Había estado en esta posición con anterioridad, en el gran comedor, justo antes de ser mandada a esta época. Y, había logrado con el, solo por suerte. Su varita seguía apuntando al cuerpo del mago tenebroso.

-Por favor… si esto es un baile, el que dirige soy yo- sonrió de lado con altanería. Entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. Comenzaron a girar apuntándose. La castaña no podía evitar ver a su alrededor. La batalla continuaba, pero definitivamente a menor escala. Alcanzaba a ver a Moody batirse en duelo con dos enmascarados. Al otro lado, a Charis, con un Mortífago sin mascara, pero que Mione no reconocía. Los rayos salían de las varitas, pero ya no había tantas explosiones como antes. Los flashes como cámaras eran impactantes, pero muchos se mantenían en pie. Tanto los buenos, como los malos.

-Nunca te consideré como un bailarín, Malfoy- dijo evitando su mirada. Agradecía de todo corazón, que el mago no pudiera escuchar al corazón que luchaba por salir de su garganta, los latidos veloces y fuertes que golpeaban con fiereza sus costillas.

-No tienes idea, Granger- dijo dando un paso hacia ella, rompiendo la perfecta circunferencia que estaban haciendo.

-Es Black ahora- espetó mostrando con enojo los dientes, antes de comenzar a lanzar una ráfaga de hechizos. Los rayos salían de la punta de su varita con impresionante rapidez, colisionando con los constantes escudos de Malfoy.-¡¿Dónde esta el anillo?!

Malfoy soltó una risotada, antes de invertir la situación. Hermione se encontró poniendo escudo tras escudo, mientras llovía sobre ella las maldiciones y los conjuros obscuros del Mortífago.

-Ya quisieras saber, _Black_\- espetó con violencia y, arrastrando y escupiendo la ultima palabra con desdén y asco, como si le ardiera decir la palabra. Hermione vio una llama de ira surcar sus ojos grises, fríos, rencorosos, intrigantes y cargados con resentimiento.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- aulló Hermione con rabia en su interior, explotando como una bomba atómica, la cual radia su interior con odio. Odio hacia el mago, odio hacia la situación.-Malfoy, ¡¿Dónde está?!

La risotada del Slytherin hizo arder sus venas con furia. Las maldiciones salían expulsadas de la punta de su arma con una sola intención. Asesinarlo. Lo cual, sabía que no era una buena idea, ya que si el moría, no podría decirle donde estaba el Horrocrux. Pero las ansias de matarlo, de borrarlo de este mundo, estaban a un paso de terminar con su cordura, su lado de la razón. Su mente estaba en una batalla al igual que su cuerpo. Matarlo… o dejarlo vivir y que el diga donde estaba ese pequeño objeto. Aunque no sería fácil, de eso estaba completamente segura. Sería una tortura obtener la información. Mas tiempo que perder.

-Nunca vas a poner tus asquerosas manos sucias en el anillo- rió Malfoy, atacándola con el mismo ímpetu. Rayos verdes y rojos saliendo de su alargada varita. La velocidad de los ataque de ambos, al igual que sus protecciones, eran impecables. Solo alguien con gran experiencia en duelo y en batalla, lograba alcanzar ese nivel. A ella no le faltaba experiencia, no que le gustara alardear de eso. Definitivamente no. Le encantaría poder decir que no había podido luchar en momentos como ese, que no había tenido la oportunidad de desarrollar este regalo de la magia. Lo amaría. Pero no era verdad. Desde los once años se había encontrado envuelta en situaciones que le hicieran exhortar su habilidad mágica y sobrepasar los limites y las barreras impuestas por las suposiciones de la sociedad. Y en este instante, lo estaba comprobando. Luchaba con toda la energía que milagrosamente aun llenaba su cuerpo. No entendía como podía haber estado luchando por todas estas horas, como había podido sobrellevar las emociones. Alguien normal no podía sentir tantas emociones a la vez o explotaría. _Ronald_. Este único nombre que apareció en su mente, fue lo que la hizo reaccionar y pasar una vez mas, la barrera de sus propias limitaciones y reunir una energía inmensa y la fuerza que sabía su amigo le estaba dando.

-¡Incarcerus!- el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho del hombre. Las sogas como cadenas se enredaron fuertemente a su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás como una tabla al suelo. Una pequeña nube de polvo se extendió a su alrededor, como una cama que envolvía su cuerpo.

-¡Estúpida sangre sucia! ¡estúpida, estúpida! ¡libérame!- gruñía moviéndose como un pescado fuera del agua, tratando inútilmente de librarse, teniendo el efecto contrario al deseado. Las sogas se apretaban con violencia a sus costados, estrujando su cuerpo. Cerró los labios con fuerza para no soltar alaridos de dolor.

-Te lo preguntaré una sola vez mas, ¿dónde esta el anillo?- espetó entre dientes apuntando su varita en su frente. La punta de esta, arrugaba la piel del mago, que la miraba.

-No me harás nada.

-No lo dudes, estoy dispuesta a todo- dijo hincándose para acercar su cabeza a el, su cabello, cayendo a un lado de su cuello permitiéndole ver completamente el ligero terror escondido en sus ojos.

-No me matarías- dijo sonriendo con confianza.- eres una insufrible sangre sucia débil.

-De hecho, soy una insufrible sabelotodo, pero ¿cómo lo sabrías tu?- dijo riendo cínicamente la castaña. Podía sentir a Ronald apoyándola, aunque solo sea imaginariamente. Pero pensar en el en este momento de obscuridad, el recordar su risa, la hizo recuperar el valor que había perdido hace un tiempo- …y no soy débil, de hecho, ahora soy mas capaz de hacer cosas que nunca imaginé.

La presión de la varita aumentó y mas arrugas se formaron. El mago bajo ella se movió incomodo y apretó con fuerza los labios, tragándose las palabras que estaban ascendiendo por su garganta, pero… no pudo resistirse.

-No serías capaz de asesinar a alguien.

-No estoy muy segura de eso, puesto que el cuerpo de Evan Rosier esta pudriéndose en piso de la mansión de los Potter- la voz sonó grave y peligrosa, amenazadora. Lucius Malfoy abrió los ojos estupefactos. El miedo le llenó la mirada una vez mas. El sabía perfectamente a que había ido Rosier, a secuestrar al hijo de los Potter. Solo por eso, Voldemort había decidido llegar a la batalla. Solo por que confiaba ciegamente en que nadie sabría de su plan malvado. Pero no conocía la habilidad de la insufrible sangre sucia sabelotodo.

-Una ultima oportunidad, mi paciencia y mi bondad tienen un limite, y estas llegando a el- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Hermione no despegaba su varita de su frente, ni sus ojos de los de el. En un movimiento casi imperceptible, Lucius levantó la mirada, como viendo a algo detrás de el, y la castaña siguió su mirada. Sus ojos se clavaron en un mago en particular. Sus palabras se salieron de su garganta en un suspiro inevitable- Ya se lo diste a Voldemort…

La verdad la golpeó. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a conseguir el anillo de Lord Voldemort, si el mismo lo tenía?

-¿No muy valiente ahora, o si _Black_?... ya perdieron- preguntó burlonamente, escupiéndole a la cara. La castaña, tragó saliva con dificultad sin quitar sus ojos de la figura blanca de Voldemort, que luchaba a varios metros de ella. La mujer ya no contestó. Su sangre se había congelado y sintió su cuerpo pesado. Pero no podía dejar de intentarlo. Lo intentaría con todo su corazón, y sabía que lo lograría, puesto que era la insufrible sabelotodo Hermione Jean _Black_.

-Te voy a decir un pequeño secreto- dijo sonriendo y acercando su rostro al de Malfoy, el cual abrió los ojos. El rostro de Hermione estaba junto al del Mortífago. La nariz de la castaña, casi rozando el césped. Inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado y sus labios ahora rozaron la oreja, y comenzó a hablar en un susurro- hay una razón por la que te dejaré aquí tendido, sin esperanza alguna… se que Voldemort se volvía loco al no saber nada de mi, que no había registro alguno de mi precedencia, que se desquiciaba al no entender de mi acercamiento con Dumbledore y ese es mi secreto... puedo decirte muchas cosas que van a pasar y no es por que sea clarividente o algo por el estilo, de hecho odio adivinación, ooooh no esto es mucho mejor que el supuesto arte de una materia imprecisa. ¿Quieres saber que es? Apuesto a que te mueres de ganas… y te lo diré solo por la satisfacción de ver tus ojos al saber la verdad… No soy de aquí… vengo del fututo, o un pasado inexistente, como prefieras llamarlo, no me importa realmente puesto que ya no existe… pero por eso se todo, o casi todo antes de que suceda y hemos estado a un paso delante de ustedes por años y entonces, puedo decirte que no… no perdimos, de hecho ya ganamos.

La castaña se retiró y sonrió satisfecha al ver a Malfoy abrir los ojos de par en par, asustado y comprendiendo la realidad de las cosas. Su respiración fue rápida y asustada, y Hermione no podía sentir mas felicidad en su interior.

-Espero que te pudras en Azkaban, si es que no te dan el beso del dementor- dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando con desdén a la figura a sus pies.- dulces sueños, ¡Desmaius!

El hombre abrió los ojos aun mas y el hechizó colisionó entre cejas, dejándolo inconsciente al segundo. Hermione cerró los ojos al no sentirse satisfecha. Y entonces actuó por impulso. Ni siquiera quiso abrir los ojos, no quería ver.

Comenzó a patear el rostro del hombre, con todas las fuerzas, intentando vengarse un poco de todo lo que había hecho pero en especial de una sola cosa. Sirius.

Sin mirar el cuerpo, levantó su mirada y vio a Voldemort luchar. No sabía que es lo que iba a hacer, pero eso no le importaba, lanzó su cuerpo en dirección del mago Tenebroso. Sus zancadas impresionantemente largas y alígeras. Saltaban a los hoyos con asombrosa agilidad y habilidad, sorprendiéndose incluso a ella misma. Sus ojos, fijos en el asesino de su mejor amigo. Parecía hace tanto tiempo, y estaba a punto de conseguirlo, estaba a nada de terminar con el. Aunque primero, debía de conseguir poseer el anillo. Su pie, chocó con la orilla de un agujero.

Sus manos se enterraron en la tierra debido a la súbita caída. Jadeó débilmente al sentir como unas pequeña piedras se enterraban en sus palmas y en sus rodillas. El cabello le cayó alrededor de la car, tapándole la vista de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su respiración salía por ente sus dientes. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo se suponía que podría recuperar el anillo ahora? ¿ahora que sabía que estaba protegido como nada en este mundo, alrededor del fino y alargado dedo de Lord Voldemort?

Levantó la cabeza ligeramente y miró al césped que estaba a su izquierda. Estaba negruzco y chamuscado, como su hubiera habido fuego ahí. Pero era extraño. El fuego estaba delimitado perfectamente, como su hubiera sido colocado deliberadamente en ese lugar. Siguió con su mirada la línea negra. Hermione podía ver que esta comenzaba a formar lo que parecía ser un circulo, y ella estaba junto a una parte de la circunferencia. Entonces, sus ojos se detuvieron en algo que estaba al centro del circulo. No la hubiera visto nunca, sino fuera por el rayo de luz que la ilumino. Los destellos rojos y verdes se reflejaron en sus ojos. El metal. La empuñadura de rubíes y esmeraldas. La punta de la daga, enterrada en la tierra. Hermione dejó escapar un aliento. Era como la espada del rey Arthur, excálibur.

Comenzó a acercarse a ella, gateando con velocidad. No despegaba sus ojos de ella, por miedo a que desapareciera, o de que fuera enterrada con algún hechizo. Sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos debido a los agujeros. Pero eso no detendría su andar. Jadeó cuando un hechizo colisionó cerca de donde estaba y se cubrió con una mano la cara para evitar que esta sea cubierta por mas polvo o golpeaba por rocas voladoras. Siguió. Su respiración audible y rápida. Extendió su mano con fuerza. Su palma se enredó en el metal. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla al sentir el fio contacto. Y ahí supo que debía de hacer.

Con una velocidad impresionante, Hermione se puso de pie con la daga en sus manos. No la dejaba de ver y no dejaba que su sonrisa se borrara.

-Eso no es tuyo- la voz de Narcissa Malfoy la hizo levantar repentinamente la cabeza y sus ojos se conectaron. La mujer se veía que claramente no quería estar ahí. Y Hermione sabía muy bien el por que. Una mueca de disgusto y a la vez miedo se extendía en su bello rostro. Tenía su varita extendida hacia la bruja. Su cabello rubio estaba atado a la perfección en un nudo en la nuca. Tenía una túnica verde muy obscura de terciopelo, demasiado fina como para un campo de batalla. Tensó la quijada mientras tragaba saliva.

Hermione miró la daga entendiendo que se refería a esta. Pero no podía dejarla. La necesitaba. Y tampoco podía dejar que la asustadiza pero malvada mujer Black le interrumpiera sus planes.

-No debería estar aquí señora Malfoy- dijo Hermione con voz segura de sí misma. Era como si estuvieran solas en ese lugar. La batalla pasaba a su alrededor, pero nadie se dignaba a cruzarlas o si quiera intervenir. Estaban solas.

-Eso no es tuyo- repitió señalando a la empuñadura- es de mi hermana.

-¿Bellatrix?- cuestionó Hermione con una mueca de disgusto. Sus labios se fruncieron y dio una rápida ojeada a la espadita, para asegurarse de que su mano estuviera aun ahí, y que no había desaparecido por alguna maldición extraña o algo parecido. Respiro hondo al ver, que su mano estaba sana y salva.

-Exacto… así que, dámela- dijo extendiendo su mano libre, palma hacia arriba. La castaña miró la mano unos segundo y después la regresó a su mano. Finalmente, unió sus ojos con los de Narcissa.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso- dijo finalmente. Ninguna de las dos hizo ademán de moverse. Sus varitas direccionadas al pecho de la otra. Estaban a cinco o seis metros separadas. No era nada. La mujer rubia parpadeó e inhaló aire, sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora. Hermione entendió perfectamente su mirada, y lo supo aun mas cuando sus ojos vagaron casi imperceptiblemente, hacía un lado.

-Necesito que me la des- su voz sonaba a suplica y movió su mano ligeramente, para indicarle que tenía que poner la daga de una buena vez.

-Ve a casa Narcissa- fue la respuesta de Hermione. Entendía el deseo de la señora Malfoy de salir de ahí. Ella tenía la misma sensación- ve con Draco.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un poco de color se escapó de su rostro.

-¿Cómo sabes de Draco?- cuestionó con temor en la voz. Su varita tembló un poco y sus ojos vagaron a su alrededor, como en busca de alguien. Seguramente su esposo.

-Eso no importa, pero se que quieres estar con el… no aquí- dijo Hermione dando un paso hacia la señora Malfoy, pero se detuvo al ver que esta tensaba su brazo y su varita dejaba de temblar- no voy a lastimarte…. Se lo que sientes. Se que quieres estar con el, lejos de toda esta guerra.

Los ojos de Narcissa se humedecieron, pero fuertemente, las tragó. Todo, por no demostrar debilidad, como una Black.

-No puedo.. me mataría- dijo con terror en sus palabras. Hermione sintió su corazón estrujarse de dolor. Las palabras de la mujer, como cuchillos enterrándose en su corazón. ¿Cómo sería, temerle mas a tu marido, que al señor Tenebroso?

-No lo hará… Narcissa, no lo hará- no sabía por que estaba siendo tan buena con ella, tan convaleciente. Sus pasos se reanudaron, lentamente. Malfoy no tensó su varita otra vez. Solamente miraba a los ojos chocolates- te prometo que no te lastimará. Te prometo.. que no regresará, me aseguraré de eso… se lo llevarán a Azkaban.

-Tampoco quiero eso para mi marido- dijo con terror en la mirada. Su varita, ya no estaba apuntando al pecho de la castaña, ahora estaba direccionada al suelo.

-Es eso… o que regrese y haga lo que tanto temes… o peor… ¿cómo crees que crecerá un niño criado por Lucius Malfoy?- Narcissa solo se le quedó mirando- Narcissa, ve con Draco... ve a casa, aléjate de esto… abrázalo, se su madre, apártate de la guerra.

No tuvo que decir mas, antes de que el cuerpo de la mujer se viera envuelto en obscuridad, y su lugar se encontrara vacío. Hermione suspiro. Ahora debía de encontrar la manera de acercarse lo suficiente a Voldemort para tener el anillo. Observó la batalla, mucho menos violenta que antes. El señor Tenebroso se batía a duelo con Dumbledore, que había llegado quien sabe a que hora, Arthur Weasley y McGonagall. Los tres, dando lo mejor de sí en la batalla. Estaban muy cerca de una de las casas de los muggles, que salía por entre los arboles que daban pie al bosque.

Comenzó a correr co dirección al cementerio. Sus ojos, vagaban esporádicamente entre el camino frente a ella y el duelo de Voldemort. Se podía escuchar su respiración agitada y nerviosa, mientras se acercaba cada vez mas al cementerio. Su brazos se agitaban hacia delante y hacia atrás, mientras sus pies daban lo mejor de ellos.

-¡Sangre sucia!- exclamó una persona a la vez que el humo negro se disipaba de la figura que acababa de aterrizar delante de ella. Antonin Dolohov la miraba con desdén en la mirada, y una sonrisa tenebrosa y macabra. La castaña detuvo abruptamente su correr y apuntó su varita al Mortífago. _Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando…_ se decía una y otra vez en la mente. No tenía tiempo que perder, todo los segundos que perdía, eran una oportunidad menos, para poder llevar a cabo el mini plan espontáneo que surgió en su mente, justo cuando su mano se posó en la daga.

El encapuchado estaba por lanzar su primera maldición, cuando alguien pelirrojo se posó delante de ella.

-¡Ve! ¡se que tienes algo que hacer, yo lo detengo!- exclamó Gideon comenzando a batirse en duelo, con el hombre.

Hermione abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, pero no se demoró ni un minuto mas. Comenzó a correr hacía donde había ido con anterioridad. Saltó con fuerza la trinchera y aterrizó pesadamente en el suelo. Sus manos deslizándose con la tierra, pero rápidamente se puso recta. No tenía tiempo ni siquiera de parara o caerse. En su mano derecha estaba su varita, en la izquierda estaba la elegante daga. Giró su cabeza una única vez para ver a Prewett luchar. Cuando se aseguró que estaba de pie, y seguía luchando, regreso a su mirada. Estaba rodeada de lápidas destruidas, estatuas quebradas y mausoleos destrozados. Dejó de correr. Sus pasos eran deliberadamente dado, asegurándose de que nadie los escuchase. No podía encontrar otro obstáculo. Su rostro giraba cada un par de segundos, para asegurarse que nadie la estaba siguiendo. Caminó y caminó hasta llegar al bosque por el que había entrado hace varias horas. Irónico. La verdad es que era muy irónico. Pero no le importó. Se metió al bosque y comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda.

Los arboles le daban una vaga impresión de aparente seguridad. Los grandes troncos y los pinos frondosos hacían la acción de una barrera protectora. Algo que la separaba de la batalla. Su cuerpo bombeaba adrenalina. Sus respiración estaba un poco mas calmada que antes. Sus pasos, eran deslizados por entre las hojas. Su mirada, asegurándose que no había ningún Mortífago a ningún lugar alrededor de ella. Por entre los arboles y las ramas, podía ver la piedra de la catedral. Estaba avanzando bastante rápido. Sus pies, saltaban con cuidado las raíces de los arboles. Rodeaba las piedras que milagrosamente habían llegado ahí, seguramente por la explosión de los pisos superiores de la catedral o el campanario. Los dejó atrás. Nunca había notado lo grande que era la construcción, pero el camino por recorrer se le hacía mas eterno por cada segundo que pasaba. La roca que se podía divisar a la izquierda, no terminaba. La catedral solamente continuaba y continuaba. Sus manos estaban temblando. El filo de la daga golpeando con a pierna de la bruja. Un tic nervioso. Su lengua pasaba sobre sus labios rotos. Sentía la sangre que recorría su cuerpo. Mucha estaba seca y otra aun salía. Tenía un poco de cabello que había sido bañado en su sangre, seco y rozando con su mejilla derecha. Ese mismo lado de la cara, estaba cubierta por una combinación de sangre seca y polvo, aunque habían aun un par de gotas que escurrían por el golpe a la línea del cabello. Su hombro, tenía una tajada, obtenida gracias a una roca que cayó de choza de los Gaunt, desde el principio de la batalla. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo ardí y dolía, pero fuera de eso, se consideraba en buen estado. Al menos mejor que el estado que había visto en Remus hace un tiempo. Lily y James, no se habían visto tan mal, y Regulus definitivamente estaba ensangrentado pero en una pieza. Todos estaban bien. No había visto a Sirius en muchas horas y eso le preocupaba, pero sabía que estaba con bien. Lily se lo dijo. Sonrió un poco al imaginárselo con una cicatriz en el rostro. Como uno de los chicos malos que siempre salían en las películas de su madre. Siempre le dijo de niña, que eran los "peligrosos, pero con un gran corazón"… así era su esposo y el amor de su vida, padre de su razón de ser, Helena. Sonrió un poco mas, al ver que la catedral había llegado a su fin. Ahora solo le faltaba caminar unos pocos metros mas, para llegar al bosque detrás de las casa muggles, y otros metros para estar detrás de donde luchaba Voldemort. Apretó el paso. Su corazón saltaba de nerviosismo y a la vez de emoción. Todo estaba a punto de terminar. La pesadilla de la vida real, estaba por cumplirse el sueño que estaba viviendo, pero sin el miedo de salir de la protección que casi todo el tiempo la rodeaba.

Se tambaleó al pisar una raíz, y optó por concentrarse, ya tendría tiempo de pensar y agradecer la paz que vendría después de esta terrible y sangrienta batalla.

Se agazapó un poco, cuando el bosque se encontraba sin la protección de la roca y los hechizos podrían ahora traspasar los arboles. Con cuidado siguió avanzando. Estaba tan cerca. Pasó la primera casa y después otra vez podía ver la batalla. Otra casa. Los rayos continuaban siendo lanzados. Rojo y verde predominaba. Otra casa. Los flashes de cámaras que eran los escudos. Otra casa. Muy cerca. Los gritos y alaridos. El terror y el llanto. Otra casa. El sonido de las imperdonables siendo pronunciadas. Otra casa. Los hechizos aturdidores. Otra casa. Y lo vio. Estaba de espalda. Luchaba aun violentamente contra sus contrincantes. Todos daban lo mejor de sí. Alcanzaba a ver a Frank luchar con dos encapuchados, y a Alice con uno solo, que tenía una excelente habilidad con la varita. Los arboles, le tapaban mucha visión y le impedía ver mas allá. Comenzó a caminar para poder salir del frondoso bosque. Su figura comenzó a iluminarse lentamente mientras salía del bosque. Sus pasos lentos. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que la señora Black salía con calma del bosque. Nadie se dio cuenta de su mirada asesina y determinada. Nadie se dio cuenta de sus pasos lentos. Nadie excepto una bruja. Hermione pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de Minerva McGonagall cuando la vio. Cuando la divisó a las orillas de los arboles. Sus ojos se posaron en su mano izquierda y en el objeto envuelto entre sus finos y delgados dedos. Después, se fueron a la mano izquierda de Voldemort y entendió que estaba por hacer. Era peligroso. Muy peligroso. Las dos brujas lo sabían. Pero cuando sus miradas se conectaron, se convirtieron en las cómplices que se habían convertido hace muchos años para la castaña, en el momento en el que le regresó el gira tiempo durante su batalla final. Una vez mas, establecían esa conexión. Amigas de distinta edad, amigas de corazón. Mentora y estudiante. Cómplices en crimen.

La castaña caminó lentamente, acercándose al mago que le daba la espalda. Nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí. Todos estaban demasiado concentrados en sus duelos, en mantenerse vivos. No estaban prestando atención en una chiquilla que estaba con los brazos petrificado y que sus paso se movían de manera controlada. No les importaba. Y ella lo sabía. Le agradecía a Merlín, el haber acomodado la situación perfectamente, para que pudiera actuar. Se detuvo. Inhaló aire y cerró los ojos al momento que lo exhalaba.

-Por Helena… por Sirius y por Harry y por Ronald- se susurró a si misma muy calmadamente, tragando al corazón que subió por su garganta. Y comenzó a correr en dirección al responsable de todas sus desdichas.

La daga brilló en el aire. No se dio cuenta, de eso estaba segura. La velocidad del movimiento fue sorprendente. Era como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta, con una impresionante lentitud. La daga, subía rompiendo el viento. Entró en contacto con la piel cetrina de Voldemort. El rojo cubrió en cuestión de segundos la mano y la plata. El rugido de dolor se escuchó retumbando por todos los rincones del valle. La plata atravesó los huesos con un horrible crujido. La daga salió disparada hacia la noche. Hermione abrió su mano. El cuchillo cayó ensangrentada al lodo. El sonido sordo del contacto. Todos dejaron de moverse. Todos observaban la escena. La señora Black abrió los ojos con asombro. Un único aliento saliendo de sus labios. El dedo blanco y largo de Riddle, envuelto por el anillo, voló por el aire. A gran altitud. Varios pares de ojos seguían la forma girar en el viento. Giraba. Y giraba. Y giraba.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Frank, haciendo reaccionar a la castaña. Cuando bajó su cabeza a nivel de ojos normal, su mejilla recibió el fuerte contacto del golpe de la mano "sana" de Voldemort. La hizo girar con rapidez, haciéndola caer al suelo, una de sus manos, sobre el lugar del golpe. Con miedo, levantó su mirada para ver a los ojos rojos y feroces del hombre. Sus dientes expuestos y un gruñido de enojo formándose en su garganta. La iba a matar estaba segura. Su varita se extendió hacia ella. Esperaba el rayo verde, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Pero no llegó. El rayo verde, no llegó.

Se sorprendió con lo que pasó después. El cuerpo de Voldemort cayó abruptamente al suelo, cuando fue demolido por la fuerza del cuerpo de Frank. El señor Longbottom se le había lanzando violentamente para evitar que matara a la castaña. Los dos, habían caído abruptamente al suelo.

-¡Destrúyelo!- gritó el hombre a la vez que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a batirse en duelo con el mago que estaba intentando matarlo. Su duelo se tornó sangriento y a muerte. Alice y Arthur se le unieron. Los tres, dándole el tiempo necesario para Hermione, de encontrar el anillo y dárselo a Regulus. Pero estaban las dos preguntas rondando su mente.

¿Donde cayó el anillo? Y ¿dónde estaba Regulus?

Hermione giró para enfrentarse a la magnitud del bosque, los hoyos en el suelo, las raíces, la tierra, las hojas, todo lo que estaba ante ella. Sería imposible encontrarlo.

-Pues no pierdas mas tiempo- masculló para si misma, mientras se lanzaba, una vez mas, para estar en la tierra. Sus manos desesperadas palmeaban todo bajo ella. Sus ojos vagaban de un lado a otro, al contrario que las manos. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

_Tum, tum… tum, tum…_

Gateaba hacia todos lados, sus manos deslizándose ferozmente sobre la hierba. Esta, se doblegaba ante la presión de sus dedos. Piedritas saltaban cuando su mano pasaba sobre ellas. Sus jadeos y su respiración. Ambas audibles, impacientadas. Escuchó un grito. Levantó la cabeza y torció su cuello para poder ver detrás de ella. Su cabello voló tan rápido por su movimiento. Chilló al ver a Arthur, ser lanzado en el aire por un rayo rojo que salió desde la punta de la varita de Voldemort. Regresó su mirada a la obscuridad de la tierra. No podía perder mas tiempo.

_Tum, tum… tum, tum…_

Con mayor desesperación aun, sus manos se movían frenéticamente sobre la tierra, sumergiéndose en los charcos de lodo, sus manos aferrándose a cualquier objeto redondo, o de algún tamaño similar a un anillo. O a un dedo. Exclamaba y maldecía frustradamente, cuando sus manos se envolvían alrededor de objetos, y con toda la esperanza de su ser, los ponía delante de sus ojos. Los tiraba lejos cuando se daba cuenta de que eran solo piedras. No pudo evitarlo, sabía que perdía su tiempo.

_Tum, tum… _

Levantó la mirada para ver la lucha que se desataba detrás de ella. Una barrera de miembros de la orden como Hestia y Molly, profesores como Slughorn, estudiantes y mas brujas y magos, formaban una barrera protegiendo a Hermione, dándole el tiempo y la seguridad, para poder encontrar el dedo, y el anillo. Su cabello, se estaba enredando con miles de hojitas y ramitas. Su rostro se llenaba de lodo, cuando sus manos se sumergían en los charcos con fuerza y rapidez.

_Tum, tum…_

-¿Dónde estas? ¿dónde estas, maldición?- susurraba muy por debajo, mientras la desesperación la abrumaba.

_Tum, tum… _

Su corazón, literalmente lo sentía en su garganta. Su cuello vibraba con el pasar de su sangre, volaba en su interior. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, sus piernas a un segundo de dejar de responder. Tragó con dificultad y comenzó a sollozar, gemía por la impotencia. Impotencia de no encontrar el anillo, el dedo. ¡Era un anillo! Maldita sea, debería de ser fácil encontrarlo. Unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, justo en la tierra debajo de ella. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, las rocas se caían por entre sus dedos, ya no se molestaba en lanzarlas lejos.

-Por favor… por favor… - suplicaba Hermione. Levantó una mano y se alejó el cabello, que se encontraba completamente libre de su trenza.

_Tum, tum… tum, tum…_

-Por favor…. Por favor, por favor- continuaba suplicando. Su cabello, volví a caer a los costados de su rostro. Sus manos, continuaban buscando desesperadamente. Una se separó, y retiró el liquido que comenzaba a escurrir por su nariz. La bajó de nuevo a la tierra, un poco brillosa por el agua.- ¡¿Donde está?!

_Tum, tum… tum, tum…_

La exclamación, perforó los oídos de muchos que estuvieron cerca de la bruja. Pero ninguno volteó a verla. Estaban demasiado ocupados, tratando de evitar que los Mortifagos pasen su barrera, y se interpongan en la tarea de la castaña.

Hermione, levantó la mirada. Estaba justo a las orillas del bosque. A cada lado de ella, había un árbol, sus grandes raíces entre su cuerpo. Y lo vio.

Era como si la estuviera esperando. Sobre la raíz de un árbol, a unos cuantos metros de ella. Estaba ahí. Brillando bajo la poca luz de la luna que lo iluminaba, justo lo necesario, para liberar un destello dorado. Muy sutil. Casi imperceptible. Un aliento se escapó por entre sus labios, y después frunció las cejas. Parecía hacer eso muy a menudo, mas en momentos de gran tensión. Como ese.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se lanzó hacia el dedo afilado que seguía siendo apresado por el circulo de oro del anillo. Su pie se entrelazó con una raíz, pero eso no le importó. Se levanto una vez mas, el cabello pegándosele al sudor de la cara. Su respiración saliendo entre cortada tanto por su boca como por sus fosas nasales. Su mano se extendió. Di dos saltos y… se detuvo. Su mano a unos centímetros por arriba del anillo. Estaba manchado de sangre. El dedo se veía muerto. Se quedó paralizada.

Sin mas tiempo que perder, se acercó y lo tomó. Con una velocidad impactante, deslizó el anillo por el dedo muerto, y lanzó a este, muy lejos sin prestar atención de a donde se dirigía. El anillo, manchó la palma de su mano. Podía sentir el poder. La magia cruzar su cuerpo. La sensación de algo apoderarse de ella. Magia negra surcar sus venas. Sonrió satisfecha y aliviada. Cerró sus dedos alrededor y lo llevó a su pecho. Como si hubiera recuperado un objeto de gran valor sentimental. Abrió los ojos aun con la sonreía, y alejando la mano para observar el anillo una vez mas. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar a Regulus para destruir el anillo.

Giró en sus talones y salió corriendo del bosque. Pasaba casi volando por entre los duelos y los rayos. Se apapachaba para evitar ser golpeada por los hechizos, pero nada podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Un brillo en sus ojos, que únicamente había visto en los merodeadores cuando planeaban una broma, o cuando algo sucedía entre ellos. Un brillo de éxito. De realización personal. Todo estaba saliendo con bien. Giró la cabeza, mandando a volar su cabello. Pudo ver que James estaba muy cerca de Voldemort, pero sin luchar contra el. Lily estaba a su lado. Cada uno, luchando ferozmente contra un Mortífago.

Ella regresó su mirada al frente y sus ojos vagaban de un lado al otro tratando de buscar a su amado cuñado. Pero no lo veía.

-¡Regulus!- exclamó. Su grito, no alcanzó a escucharse mucho, debido a los estragos ruidosos de la batalla a su alrededor. Se detuvo y comenzó a girar viendo a todos lados. Varias veces, el cabello tapándole efímeramente la vista.-¡Regulus!

Comenzó a correr para salir del valle y poder alcanzar a ver mejor. Necesitaba que su cuñado esté ahí. Necesitaba que cumpliera su parte del plan. Lo necesitaba. ¿Qué había podido pasar? La imagen de su hija inundó su mente. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era llevarse a su ahijada a la madriguera y asegurar la casa. No había mas en la tarea. Debía de haber sido fácil, pero entonces, ¿por qué no estaba ahí? Si ya hubiera llegado, la hubiera buscado por que el sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque ella sabía que no la podría haber encontrado tan fácil. Había estado un buen tiempo escondida en el bosque. Bueno no escondida, pero si bajo su seguridad y su protección. Fuera de la vista de cualquiera. Ya sea Mortífago o auror. Bueno o malo. Nadie la había podido ver.

-¡Regulus!- exclamó corriendo un poco mas, cada vez alejándose metros y metros del corazón de la batalla. Menos duelos a su alrededor. El anillo, fuertemente aprisionado entre sus dedos. No lo dejaría escapara, no tan fácil.

Una gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer. Miró hacia arriba. El cielo obscuro se estaba cubriendo por nubes grisáceas. No era sudor. Había comenzado a caer una liguera llovizna. Lo que les faltaba.

-¡Reg! ¡Reg! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- la desesperación era lo único que se escuchaba. Sus palabras estaban inundadas por ese único sentimiento. Su varita tembló debido a su agarre. Nadie parecía querer atacarla. Ningún rayo volaba hacia ella.

-¡Regulus Black!- su voz era suplicante. Estaba girando torpemente tratando de divisarlo entre las mascaras y los rayos. La lluvia humedecía casi imperceptiblemente su cabello, unas gotitas en las finas hebras.

Después de unos segundos, sin saber muy bien como, se encontraba a la orilla de todo el ataque. Siendo un testigo de la masacre ante sus ojos. Los cuerpos, aunque eran menos que antes, cubrían aun el suelo. Un tapete de desniveles que decoraba la escena, siendo iluminados con gracias por los colores de los relámpagos que salían de las armas a manos de los magos y las brujas. No importaba de que bando.

-¡REGULUS!- ese fue su ultimo intento, lo supo desde que comenzó a pronunciar su nombre. Temía por la seguridad de este y el de su hija. De todos los niños, de Dorea. Pero no podía perder mas tiempo. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo antes. Y supo que debía de hacer. Todo terminaría rápido. Sonrió con cansancio. Extendió la palma de su mano desde su pecho y observó con detenimiento el anillo. Su palma estaba ligeramente marcada por la presión del agarre. Se movió hacia abajo debido al impulso.

El anillo voló en el aire. Su oro resplandeciendo bajo la luz de la luna y de los rayos. Su varita se apuntó al circulo que volaba. Una llamarada de fuego en forma de quimera, salió expulsada de su varita.


	55. Chapter 55

_1.52 am _

_8 de Agosto 1980_

Las llamas en forma de quimera surcaron el aire y enredaron la figura del anillo. Una explosión de humo negro llenó el panorama. Un rugido de dolor, escapando del Horrocrux. Miles de rostros podían divisarse entre la explosión, en un intento de escapar. Salían y regresaban a la bocanada, dejando escapar de sus bocas sin fondo, alaridos efímeros y lastimeros. Su varita seguía fuertemente tensada en dirección al cielo. Su magia pasaba por su brazo e inundaba sus dedos. Sus ojos, resplandecían con el fuego.

El grito de dolor, de ira se pudo escuchar. Por un momento, la batalla cesó. Unos miraban el fuego en el aire, y otros miraban como Voldemort se doblegaba ante el dolor. Sin despegar su mirada de las llamas, Hermione gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡James! ¡ahora!

Un anillo cayó al suelo, rodando suavemente. Estaba negro. Sin vida. Las llamas se extinguieron. La quimera desapareció. Sabía que la había escuchado. Todo había estado en un repentino silencio. Su voz, sobrepasando el grito de Voldemort.

-¡Avada kedabra!- la iluminación verde se pudo ver por todos los rincones. Hermione no tuvo que voltear a ver, sabía perfectamente como había pasado. No hubo necesidad de duelo, ninguna lucha. Desde que se destruyó el Horrocrux, la muerte de Lord Voldemort era inevitable. Suspiró aliviada bajando su mano. Se sentía vacía, sin magia. Agotada y cansada. Sintiendo los vestigios de toda la batalla, perforarle el cuerpo en ese momento. Pero no le importaba.

Giró con la cabeza y pudo ver la escena. Era como su estuviera congelada la imagen. James mantenía su varita extendida hacia el mago, que caía lentamente sin vida por el cielo. Todos miraban estupefactos lo que sucedía. Su cuerpo, terminó extendido en la tierra, provocando un sordo golpe al contacto. Y en segundos, todo fue un caos.

Los Mortifagos comenzaron a huir despavoridos y aterrorizados. Su amo estaba muerto, y ya no había nada que los protegiera. Los aurores y al orden, intentaban apresar a todos. Los cuerpos envueltos en sogas caían pesadamente al suelo. Muchos, sobre los cuerpos inertes de otros.

Hermione se quedó parada, congelada, viendo todo.

-¡Herms!- exclamó Regulus llegando a su lado con paso apresurado y sudor en la frente, al igual que un pequeño corte- Herms lo siento tanto… traté de llegar antes, pero no era posible…

-No importa… Reg, no importa- sonrió la castaña, luchando por contener la emoción que brillaba en sus ojos chocolates. Lo habían logrado. Había salvado a todos. Ya nadie mas moria p﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽ de la castaña.

de la ne . r a todos. los emort se doblegaba ante el dolor. sin e la escalera. de la castaña.

de la ría a manos del señor Tenebroso, o por su orden. Sus amigos tendrían la vida que merecían. Todo se había arreglado-Ve a ayudar, yo no puedo hacer nada.

Regulus sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cargado con cariño, antes de comenzar a correr y apresar Mortifagos con su varita. La castaña sonrió incrédula de que eso haya sido el final. El tiempo de miedo, había concluido. Su plan… no funcionó del todo, pero funcionó a la vez. La emoción no cabía en su pecho.

Levantó sus manos y las pasó por su cabello, aun sin poder creer que todo había terminado. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Sonrió y dejó escapar unas risitas. Suspiró aliviada al ver a Arthur tomar el cuerpo inconsciente de Lucius Malfoy. Exclamó con emoción cuando Moody ató a Bellatrix y la dejó inconsciente, antes de desaparecer y llevársela directamente a Azkaban, estaba segura. Jadeó con un poco de tristeza, al ver a Gideon tomar el cuerpo de Antonin Dolohov. Frank, ataba a Avery, el cual estaba magullado por todo el rostro. Alice, se llevaba a Mulciber, con un sonrisa socarrona en su rostro regordete. Y así, todos fueron desapareciendo, y regresando para poder llevarse a otros enmascarados.

-¡Hermione!

Giró al escuchar su nombre a lo lejos. Y lo vio. Ahí estaba, a la orilla del bosque. Se encontraba sonriente, viéndola con emoción y con muchísimo amor. Como si no se hubiesen visto en demasiado tiempo. Pero ambos sabían que estas pocas horas separados, habían sido tortura para ambos. De distintas maneras, pero definitivamente un calvario. Una gran mancha roja en su costado izquierdo, la probable futura cicatriz. Su camisa rota, y se veía cansado, pero estaba con bien. Estaba siendo flanqueado por Remus a la derecha y Marlene a la izquierda. Estos, rápidamente se dirigieron a distintos lugares, para ofrecer asistencia a otros magos o brujas.

Sirius comenzó a correr con fuerza, dispuesto a llegar a ella. Ella solamente lo esperó con una enorme sonrisa, abriendo ligeramente los brazos para recibirlo en un tierno abrazo. Estaba demasiado cansada, no le respondían las piernas. No importaba cuanto quisiera acortar el tiempo para estar en sus brazos.

Pero Sirius se detuvo y abrió los ojos con miedo. Su rostro palideció notablemente. El corazón de Hermione dio un gran vuelco y tragó saliva con dificultad. No entendía.

La señora Black, desconcertada y confundida, giró su cuerpo para ver que es lo que había causado esa reacción de su esposo.

La gran rama, larga, delgada y afilada, perforó su estomago con fuerza. El sonido como de alguien mordiendo una manzana. El rompimiento de tejidos y músculos. La perforación de la piel de su abdomen hasta su espalda. El jadeo de sorpresa y de dolor se alcanzó a escuchar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, conectándose con los de Peter Pettigrew. Estos estaban llenos de malicia. Los de ella, comenzaron a brillar con lagrimas. Sus parpados, al igual que su labio inferior, temblaron al sentir el liquido caliente rodear la herida. Escurrir por su piel lentamente, como queriendo mantenerse dentro de sus venas. Unos alientos entrecortados rozando sus labios.

El grito de Sirius, rugió por todos lados. Pero ella solo veía los ojos de Peter. Mirándola con profundidad y furia, y podría haber jurado ver una pequeña luz de arrepentimiento prenderse en lo mas obscuro de estos. Pero se fue tan rápido como llegó. Y lo mismo sucedió con el cuerpo del animago. Fabian se impactó con su cuerpo, lanzándolo en el aire y estrellándose ambos en el suelo, dejándola parada débilmente y con la madera entre su cuerpo. Los otros dos, se desaparecieron. Pero ella no escuchaba lo que sucedía. Su mente absenta a sus alrededores. Sus ojos bajaron para poder ver el arma que atravesaba su ser. Su blusa comenzaba débilmente a teñirse de rojo, expandiéndose sobre la tela con calma. Rodeó suavemente la circunferencia de la madera justo al ras de su piel y sus manos se bañaron de sangre. Las rodillas le temblaron, se comenzaba a sentir demasiado débil. Levantó los ojos y se conectaron con los de _el_. Venía corriendo. Desesperado. El dolor estaba en sus ojos.

-_Sirius_\- el susurro fue entrecortado, imperceptible. Sus rodillas fallaron. El dolor se sintió en sus huesos cuando cayó al suelo.

-No, no, no, no….- decía el pelinegro mientras se derrapaba en la tierra y llegaba a su lado de rodillas. Sus brazos rápidamente rodearon al cuerpo cayente de su esposa.

-Sirius- dijo nuevamente. Su voz tembló. Sus ojos chocolates abiertos de par en par, brillosos por las lagrimas. Los de el, abiertos con incredulidad.

-Hermione- dijo desesperado. La sostenía en brazos.- Hermione por favor… dime que hacer, no se que hacer.

Sus palabras eran nerviosas, cargadas de terror. Con cuidado, la recostó en el suelo y se puso de pie. El cuerpo de la mujer, en un ángulo extraño. La madera no le dejaba estar completamente recostada. La castaña podía ver que sus ojos, al igual que los de ella, comenzaban a brillar con lagrimas. Sirius pasó sus manos por entre sus cabellos, jalándolos con desesperación, antes de bajarlas y rodear la madera con ellas. Hermione sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero aun así dolió cuando la sensación llegó. Sirius retiró con fuerza la estaca en el centro de su estomago, dejando un pequeño agujero en el centro de su cuerpo. El dolor cruzó cada partícula de su ser, cada célula. Su herida se convirtió en una diminuta fuente de agua roja. Comenzó a salir débilmente. La respiración de Hermione era audible llena de dolor y cansancio. Respiraciones rápidas. Sirius se hincó y apuntó su varita a la herida. Una luz salió de ésta y se cernió sobre el hoyo. No pasó nada. Una vez mas lo intentó. No paso nada. El hombre sollozó una vez.

-No funciona Mione, no funciona- dijo lamentándose, mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a formar una mueca de dolor en su rostro.- ¡no funciona Mione! No cierra la herida, no-

Pero la castaña lo interrumpió poniendo una mano ensangrentada sobre la que sostenía su varita.

-Esta bien Sirius…- su voz sonó tranquila. Había una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios. El la miró con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No… no esta bien. ¡Ayúdenme! ¡por favor, alguien!- rogó el pelinegro viendo a su alrededor. Pero todos estaban ocupados ayudando a otros, o llorando la muerte de sus seres queridos. Nadie estaba para ayudarlo. Solo estaban ellos.

-Sirius- habló nuevamente la castaña. Su voz sonaba débil y cansada, como si le costara trabajo pronunciar las palabras. – no hay nada… que puedas hacer.

-No Mione, no digas eso, por favor… no, no, no… no me hagas esto, por favor- suplicó el hombre acariciando dulcemente su mejilla. Unas pequeñas lagrimas escurrían desde sus ojos. Sus labios estaban en una mueca tratando de ser fuerte. La sangre continuaba saliendo. El hombre se quitó su chamarra y la hizo bolas para presionar la herida, intentando inútilmente de detener la fuga de sangre. Pero no funcionaba. Esta continuaba saliendo.

-Sirius- trató de decir la mujer con una sonrisa débil en su rostro pero el la interrumpió.

-Mione no me dejes, por favor- suplicó llorando, pero su voz sonó como una orden. Su rostro estaba siendo limpiado por la pureza de sus lagrimas- Por favor…. Helena te necesita...

-Te tendrá a ti- susurró Hermione, sintiendo sus parpados pesados. Levantó una mano ensangrentada y la puso suavemente en la mejilla de su esposo. Este negaba con la cabeza, rehusándose a lo que sucedía.

-Y yo te necesito- dijo entre un sollozo, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella, y recargándose en el gesto cariñoso. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no llorar. Pero no podía. Eso no podía estar sucediendo.

-Siempre estaré contigo…. Aunque no me puedas ver- susurró con una suave sonrisa, mientras una lagrima caía de su lagrimal- alguien una ves me dijo… que los que nos aman nunca nos abandonan… y siempre podemos encontrarlos aquí.

La mano de la mejilla se deslizó por debajo de la mano del pelinegro, dejando su rastro rojo sobre la piel, hasta detenerse en el corazón de Sirius. Al escuchar sus palabras, el animago comenzó a llorar abiertamente. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, negando rotundamente a aceptar lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-Hermione por favor, no me dejes, te lo suplico, no me abandones- suplicaba colocando sus manos en los costados del rostro de la mujer que amaba. Ya era inútil tratar de detener la hemorragia. Podía ver que era inservible. Su pecho se contorsionaba suavemente con los intentos de respirar. Sus ojos grises conectados en los chocolates, aunque las lagrimas comenzaban a nublarle la vista. Estas caían libremente por sus mejillas.

-Sabes que me quedaría si pudiera…- dijo casi inaudiblemente- pero el destino… no me deja… ya tomó su decisión…

-No Hermione, por favor…. Por favor, quédate…. - suplicó agonizantemente el hombre. Solo estaba ella ante sus ojos. Una opresión en su pecho, le imposibilitaba respirar. Su corazón dolía como nada le había dolido antes en toda su vida– Hermione, te lo estoy suplicando…. No me abandones…

-No quiero hacerlo- dijo Hermione comenzando a derramar mas lagrimas, su labio inferior temblando ligeramente- lo que mas quiero… es estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado… y criar juntos a Helena… pero debo irme, Sirius…- sus palabras fueron suaves. Cargadas de dolor. Comenzó a sentir que sus pies se dormían. La sensación de un hormigueo extendiéndose suavemente por sus piernas. Sirius puso una mano en sus labios, tratando de cubrir los sollozos desesperados que se escapaban desde su garganta. Sus ojos se cerraban con demasiada fuerza y las lagrimas se escapaban por entre las pestañas.

-No puedo estar sin ti- aceptó finalmente. Los ojos grises estaban mas claros que nunca.

-Tendrás que hacerlo…- un ataque de tos embistió a la mujer. Luchaba por aire. La sangre estaba llenando sus pulmones. Llorando en un repentino silencio, Sirius la levantó un poco para recargar su cabeza en su hombro, y tratar de ayudarla a respirar mejor. Las piernas del hombre estaban en un ángulo extraño y en ellas estaba el cuerpo de su esposa. Su mano fue a parar a la espalda. Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza al cielo con ímpetu al sentir el liquido caliente. Esto no podía estar pasándole a el. Su mundo perfecto, como castillo de naipes, se derrumbaba ante sus ojos, y le era imposible, detener el colapso.

-Hermione, te lo ruego… me lo prometiste ¿recuerdas? Nunca me ibas a abandonar… tu me lo dijiste muchas veces, no puedes estarme mintiendo otra vez…

La castaña cerró los ojos derramando mas lagrimas. Su mano se levantó y colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja de su esposo. Miró a sus ojos con toda la ternura y todo el amor que tenía dentro. Era lo único que le quedaba en esos momentos.

-Tienes los ojos mas hermosos que he visto jamás…- dijo apreciando cada milímetro de estos.- lo lamento mucho Sirius… pero debo irme…

-Hermione, por favor… me lo prometiste… nunca me ibas a abandonar, no me puedes dejar, te necesito, aquí… a mi lado… dijimos que íbamos a envejecer juntos, tener una gran familia… no pudo haber sido todo una mentira, por favor- el hombre lloraba desconsolado mientras miraba a los ojos de su esposa. Estaba meciéndola levemente, tratando de ignorar el liquido tibio que se extendía en sus manos.

Lloró Hermione al escuchar las palabras.

Unas ligeras convulsiones sobresaltaron al pelinegro que miró con terror, cuando la sangre comenzó a escurrir por las comisuras de los labios de la castaña. Hermione rodó los ojos hacia las cejas.

-No, no, no, no Mione, por favor, no me hagas esto, ¡no me hagas esto!, abre los ojos… abre los ojos, ¡Mione, abre los ojos!- rogó el pelinegro, sacudiéndola ligeramente. Las gotas de agua caían desde la punta de su nariz. Hermione sentía el movimiento del estomago de Sirius agitado, intentando inhalar aire por entre el llanto- de nada me sirve la vida sin ti…

-Helena… la tienes a ella…. Ella te va a necesitar Sirius, mas que a nadie en este mundo.

-Necesitará a su madre, Mione por favor, yo te necesitaré- negó con la cabeza. Hermione tosió una vez mas y mas sangre salió de las profundidades de su garganta. Sabían que ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo a su favor. Sirius quería verla este ultimo momento y soñar que su destino, era a su lado. Pero la vida no era justa y la razón de su existencia se le estaba siendo arrebatada de sus manos.

-Siempre estaré con ella…contigo… y tu le contarás nuestra historia- dijo sonriendo con suavidad, pasando sus dedos por la barba del mago, dejando líneas rojas a su paso. Jamás antes, había sentido tanto miedo. Ahora entendía que no importaba cuanto quisiera quedarse… Merlín ya se había decidido.

-Dijimos que se la diríamos juntos… juntos Mione, juntos- las lagrimas se comenzaron a mezclar con la suave lluvia que comenzó a caer del cielo obscurecido. Limpiaban suavemente el rastro rojo que había dejado Hermione con anterioridad, y empapaba sus ropas rojas.

-Tu se la dirás… por ambos… además… nuestra historia de amor…m-muere con n-nosotros…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos por el dolor. Sirius la abrazó mas, enterrando su rostro en su cabello enmarañado.

-Nuestra historia no debía de terminar tan rápido- susurró en su cabello. Hermione sollozó y comenzó a llorar con la poca energía que le quedaba. No quería irse. Eso lo sabía, no quería abandonar a su hija y a su esposo. Pero como lo supo hace muchos años en un gran comedor… ya era muy tarde.

-¿Te quedarás con-migo?- preguntó Hermione, sintiendo que el final estaba cerca. Su respiración era cada vez mas corta. La sensación de algo estar en su garganta, le indicaba que pronto, sus pulmones estarían llenos del liquido que emanaba su cuerpo, y ya no podría respirar mas.

Sirius gimoteó al escuchar la pregunta que le había hecho al principio de todo esto. Mordió su labio inferior e hipó con dolor. Agonizante. Doliente.

-Siempre… hasta el final- lloró amargamente en su abrazo. Sus palabras fueron corruptas por los intentos de respirar entre las lagrimas.

Hermione sonrió y jadeó una vez mas con dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como se comenzaba a dormir su cadera. Ya no sentía sus piernas. Abrió los ojos y los vio.

Venían caminando lentamente hacia ella. Al principio, sus figuras se veían borrosas, pero poco a poco, se fue aclarando su imagen. Estaban sonrientes. Como la ultima vez que los vio. Estaban vestidos de la misma manera que cuando los observó por ultima vez. Sus ropas estaban rotas y tajadas, manchadas de sangre en algunos lugares, al igual que sus rostros.

Su cabello negro, mas revuelto que nunca y sus lentes cuarteados y torcidos. El cabello pelirrojo, sucio y lleno de polvo. La nariz, con una mancha de lodo.

Sonrió débilmente y soltó un suave sonido de emoción. Sus lagrimas pararon de caer por un segundo.

-Los extrañé- casi nadie escuchó sus palabras, excepto Sirius. Al escuchar lo que dijo su esposa, comenzó a negar violentamente y la apresó mas hacia su cuerpo. El llanto era mudo. No podía, no quería soltarla. Entendía sus palabras, solo el lo hacía. Y no quería aceptar lo que significaban.

"Nunca nos fuimos" sonrió Harry con convicción. "nunca te dejamos sola"

Ella contorsionó su rostro en una mueca de dolor al momento que seguía tosiendo. La sangre cubría toda su barbilla y al parecer no paraba. Se escurría lentamente por su cuello.

"Ven con nosotros Mione… te extrañamos demasiado también"- sonrió Ronald extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-No Mione, por favor, no me hagas esto, te lo ruego, no me dejes…. No me abandones….- Sirius estaba temblando. Sus lágrimas, bañaban el rostro de Hermione. La castaña se reconectó con los ojos de su esposo.

-Estarás b-bien- jadeó con dolor y apretó los dientes unos segundos.-No estés triste… Sirius, verdaderamente e-eres la mejor cosa que m-me pasó en t-toda la vida…

Sirius mordió sus labios una vez mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr como ríos violentos. Nada podría pararlos nunca. Abrió los labios queriendo decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Optó por estrellar estos en la frente de su esposa. Un beso lánguido y aterrorizado.

-Te amo Mione, te amo, mas que a nadie, por favor no me hagas esto…. Te lo ruego con toda mi alma, no me puedes hacer esto, no me abandones, no puedes hacerme esto…. - sus palabras y su aliento se estrellaban con la piel de la castaña. Ella podía sentir la calidez húmeda de su soplo.

"Es hora Mione" previno Ronald, poniendo una sonrisa melancólica. Hermione quería tomar la mano de su mejor amigo, pero su cuerpo se sentía débil. Sus parpados comenzaron a pesar enormemente y sus brazos se sentían muertos a su lado.

-Yo también t-te amo S-Sirius- aseguró Hermione. Su mano, con un increíble esfuerzo, subió hasta ponerse en la mejilla de Sirius una ultima vez. Sus ojos nuevamente conectados.- nadie mas que yo… y siempre estaré ahí para ti… aunque tu no puedas verme… tendrás una hermosa vida con n-nuestra hija… no puedo a-agradecerte lo suficiente… por la gran felicidad… que m-me diste en tan p-pocos días…- su voz comenzaba a sonar mas suave y ronca a la vez. Le costaba mas cada segundo poder pronunciar las palabras que cruzaban por su mente.- y algún día nos v-volveremos a ver…

-Por favor…- continuaba suplicando Black. Vio la mirada de la mujer que amaba y sabía que no diría nada mas. La conocía. – dijiste que tendría toda la vida para intentar descifrarte, Mione…. ¿recuerdas? Tus palabras, no las mías…

Hermione solo sonreía débilmente con ternura, mirándolo con amor. Ya no le dolía. No sentía como se le iba la vida. Incluso, se sorprendía poder haber hablado tanto.

Los ojos que tanto lo habían vuelto loco, comenzaban a apagarse. No quería ver. Estrujó a la mujer de su vida en un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a mecerla. El rostro del mago, estaba enterrado en los rizos rebeldes una vez mas. Sus ojos fuertemente apretados, y las lagrimas no se detenían por el obstáculo, continuaban cayendo ávidamente. La sangre de su mano en la espalda de la bruja, comenzó a ser menos. Poco liquido quedaba en su interior.

"No somos el trio de oro sin ti…" sonrió Harry ligeramente poniéndose de cuclillas para verla mejor. Extendió su mano, y la puso sobre la mano libre de la castaña. Sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecían con ternura y cariño. La castaña entendió que estaba a punto de comenzar un viaje, pero no era con un rumbo hacia lo desconocido… de hecho, conocía muy bien el destino y ahí Hermione lo supo. Ya podía irse…

-No te vayas- rogó el amor de su vida una ultima vez, en un susurro entrecortado y apenas audible.

Ella sonrió con ternura aunque Sirius no pudiera verla. Su mano estaba aun en su mejilla y sus yemas débilmente trazaron unos círculos, como solía hacerlo. No se arrepentía de nada. Nunca se arrepentiría de haberle entregado el corazón y la vida entera. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, derramando una ultima lagrima.

-No me voy… regreso a casa…

Sin mas, Sirius sintió la mano de la mujer que amaba con la vida, deslizarse de su rostro y caer pesadamente sobre la tierra. El cuerpo que sostenía se hizo mas pesado y la cabeza de rizos enmarañados se inclinó hacia atrás, sin tener fuerza alguna que la sostuviera.

Negó violentamente. Gritó con dolor viendo al cielo, sin soltar al cuerpo inerte de Hermione.

Un ultimo aliento.

Una ultima oportunidad.

Un ultimo riesgo.

Un ultimo adiós.

Un ultimo sacrificio.

Una… ultima… muerte.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_11 años después. _

_1 Septiembre 1991_

Se encontraba sentado en _su_ usual sillón junto a la ventana. Una gran cicatriz se podía apreciar del lado izquierdo. Miraba con una sonrisa melancólica, aquel regalo que le dio de cumpleaños, tantos años atrás. El portarretratos estaba en sus manos, con una delicadeza no muy característica de el. Sus yemas trazaban figuras sobre el cristal que protegía a la fotografía. Amaba verla sonreír de esa manera. El ondear de su hermoso cabello cuando giraba. El brillo de los ojos que lo hicieron perder la cordura. Ladeó la cabeza y se puso un poco serio. Lo giró en sus manos y leyó la inscripción que sabía de memoria. Sus dedos, pasaron sobre las letras del metal. _Su_ letra.

Sirius.

No importa, como, cuando ni donde, ni en que circunstancias, siempre te amaré… nunca lo olvides.

Hermione.

El sabía que ella cumplía con su promesa. Hay veces, que podía sentirla a su lado. Cerraba los ojos y podía imaginársela ahí. Observándolo con una sonrisa en su bello rostro. Pero sabía que no era así. Once años desde que eso no era posible. Sonrió dejando suavemente el portarretratos sobre la mesita de madera y se dedicó a ver el cielo azul. El sol brillaba calentando cada centímetro de la casa de los Potter. Habían cumplido la tradición establecida por su esposa. Todos pasaban el verano en esa casa. Y ese día, irían a Hogwarts por primera vez.

-¡Papa!- exclamó un remolino de cabello negro perforando la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¿Cómo está mi princesa?- exclamó sonriente mientras se ponía de pie y sonreía al ver a su hija correr hacia el emocionada.

Sirius observó a la luz de sus ojos. Su cabello negro ligeramente ondulado, caía con gracia hasta la altura de los codos. Sus ojos chocolates brillaban debido a la emoción. A primera vista, uno diría que es igual a su madre, y lo era, pero podías ver las facciones de su padre, casi imperceptibles. En su cuello, brillaba la fina cadena de plata que había utilizado su madre por un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Ninguno puede con la emoción- habló Lily desde la puerta con una sonrisa. Comenzó a caminar.- Harry y Neville están en la puerta esperando con impaciencia, y Regulus llegó hace unos minutos con Hermione y Anser.

-¿En serio? ¿tan temprano?- preguntó sobresaltado, miró su reloj, que marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana y después miró a su hija con diversión en los ojos- ¿cuál es tu prisa? ¿quieres alejarte de tu papa tan rápido?

-¡No!- arrastró las palabras riendo con inocencia.- tía Lily me va a llevar a comprar libros…

-Libros, ¿por qué no me sorprende?- dijo levantando una ceja y mirándola con una sonrisa de lado. Después, dijo unas palabras que solo alcanzó a escuchar el- eres igual a tu madre.

-¡Vamos papa!- dijo la pequeña niña, tirando de la mano de su padre en dirección con la puerta.

-Esta bien, ya voy, ya voy…- Helena chilló con emoción y soltó la mano de Sirius, para salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Su melena negra, desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

-Te juro, va a terminar en Ravenclaw- aseguró Lily sonriente, viendo al padre caminar con pesadez.- es brillante, me impresiona constantemente.

-No lo dudaría ni un segundo- dijo sonriente recordando cierta pesadilla de cierta castaña. Rió por lo bajo y Lily lo miró desconcertada pero no dijo nada.

-Remus y Tonks nos estarán esperando en el andén.- añadió después de unos segundos.

Sirius gruñó por los bajo al escuchar a la nueva pareja. Le gustaba que su mejor amigo encontrara a su razón de ser y lo que sea, pero era su prima, además de que le doblaba la edad. Era extraño.

-Vamos Sirius, no puede seguir siendo raro…. ¿qué esperabas que sucediera si pasaban tanto tiempo juntos? Tonks siempre venía a pasar los veranos contigo y con Lena, es natural que sucediera algo entre ellos… además, ella ya es una señorita que se graduó el año pasado.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes, florecita, lo se muy bien y estoy feliz por Remus- aclaró riendo el pelinegro. Estaban caminado por el pasillo y alcanzaban a escuchar el murmullo animado de los chicos al pie de la escalera.

-Mas te vale- dijo riendo y empujándolo ligeramente por el brazo. El hombre simplemente sonrió de lado.- además, fueron desde temprano para asegurarse que… Jean Granger sepa cual es la historia que debe decir.

Sirius no dijo nada, solo asintió, comprendiendo a quien se refería. La rubia de ojos azules estará ingresando ese año con su hija.

-No puedo creer que ya se vayan de aquí- dijo Lily sonriendo con tristeza y unas gotitas en las orillas de sus ojos.

Sirius miró a su hija, a sus ojos chocolates, sonriéndole con emoción desde el pie de la escalera, y su corazón se entibieció. Era como si _ella_ estuviera en ese momento con ellos, y sabía que así era. Sonrió con nostalgia y observó a su hermosa princesa con amor profundo.

-No se marchan Lils… van a casa.

_Fin_.


	56. NA

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todas y a todos por su incondicional apoyo durante toda al historia. Sus mensajes fueron de gran sustento y gran influencia para las palabras que están plasmadas en cada capitulo, y quisiera decir personalmente a todas, pero ya lo haré en los comentarios. Cada uno de los capítulos, fue para ustedes, con todo el amor y el cariño que tengo. Me acerqué a muchas personas mediante La Segunda Oportunidad, y me siento honrada al haber convivido por este medio con esas grandes y maravillosas personas. En serio, les agradezco con todo mi cariño todos sus comentarios, sus sugerencias, sus gritos de dolor y de tortura, sus risas, todo. Fue maravilloso ir por este camino juntos. Se que no soy una gran escritora, ni mucho menos. Pero mi sueño es serlo algún día. Su aliento me hizo tomar el valor que me hacía falta y si algún día escribo mi libro, será gracias a ustedes.

El final lo tuve planeado desde el tercer capitulo, mas o menos, y cada palabra del fic, indicaba sutilmente el final de este, muchas veces por los mismos presentimientos de Hermione, o sus palabras.

Después de haberles dicho mis palabras de agradecimiento, aunque se que no son suficientes, estoy aquí para decirles, la idea que tengo a continuación.

Publicaré un mini fic, que narre en cinco one-shots, la vida de Sirius y Helena, después de la muerte de Hermione. Cada capitulo será independiente, y el tema general de la historia, será el como Sirius y Helena, salen adelante y superan la muerte de Hermione, las pocas veces que Sirius se rompe en llanto ante su ausencia o cuando Lena cuestiona el paradero de su madre, por ejemplo, cosas así. La llamaré "Desde que ya no estás" y estará cada capitulo inspirado con una canción, serán muy cortos y fáciles de leer. Espero pasen a leerla y dejar su opinión o comentario en cada capitulo, (recuerden que son independientes, pero en la misma línea)

_Significado del nombre Helena_

-Idealista, sensible y emotiva. No soporta la hostilidad y en caso de que se presente, tiende a encerrarse en sí misma. Es fuerte y con un gran poder de determinación.

Su personalidad presenta una dualidad: por un lado la de una mujer activa, simpática, altruista y con gran sensibilidad, por otro lado, la de una mujer introvertida, desconfiada, prudente, tímida, que aprecia pasar muchos ratos a solas.

Encuentra un profundo deleite por todo lo relacionado con el arte. Es muy imaginativa y le gusta poner su cabeza a volar.

En el plano sentimental busca la estabilidad en un hombre que pueda contenerla en todos los sentidos. Es una buena pareja y excelente madre.

-El nombre me gustaba mucho, pero estaba entre otros mas, después de buscar los significados de todos, opté por este, puesto que, primero, comienza con H, como el de Hermione, segundo, siento que las características representan mucho a su mama, además de que une un poco características de Sirius.

-Por otro lado, también significa "antorcha" o "luz" cosa que será importante en _Desde que ya no estás. _

_Fechas importantes del fic, relacionadas con mi vida._

6 de Marzo: es el aniversario de mis papas, al igual que el de Sirius y Hermione.

8 de Agosto: es el cumpleaños de mi mama, al igual que el de Helena.

28 de Agosto: es el cumpleaños de mi papa, el día que Voldemort se entera de los Horrocruxes.

6 de Septiembre: el cumpleaños de mi padrino, y el día en el que se conoce el plan.

7 de Septiembre: día de mi cumpleaños y el de la batalla final.

8 de Septiembre: cumpleaños de mi prima, el primer día que tengo otra edad, y la muerte de Hermione.

_Canciones del último capitulo_.

De que me sirve al vida – Camila

Abrázame – Camila

The Goodbye Song – SMASH cast

_Ahora, les dejo un poco de Fun Facts, no tan divertidos, de la historia. _

James jamás llegó a ser padrino de un hijo de Sirius Black.

Regulus, quien se casó unos años después con una nacida de muggles, efectivamente nombró a su hija con el nombre de Mione, como se lo prometió al hacerse padrino de Lena, además de que utilizó el nombre que habían planeado Sirius y Mione, para su segundo hijo, Anser.

Remus tuvo que pagarle a Sirius mil galeones, que ya tenía, al verlo criar solo a su hija, como lo dijo, después de enterarse de que Hermione estaba embarazada.

Hermione rompió la promesa que le hizo a ambos Black. Prometió no dejarlos solos y efectivamente, lo hizo, al menos físicamente.

Regulus, no cumplió su promesa con Sirius, de hacerse cargo de Hermione y Helena, si algo le sucediese.

El miedo de Sirius, la noche anterior a la batalla, fue verdadero. El temía que les quedara poco tiempo juntos, que muriera alguno. Al día siguiente, acabó la vida de su esposa.

Las ultimas palabras de Hermione a Helena fueron "te amo".

Por el resto de su vida, Reg se sintió ligeramente culpable por la muerte de su cuñada.

Evan tenía razón, y Hermione jamás escuchó a su hija, decirle mamá.

Remus rompió la promesa que le hizo a Hermione, y tuvo que decirle a Fabian de la muerte de Dorcas. Solo.

Albus Dumbledore le mostrará algún día el pensadero de Hermione a Helena.

El ultimo cumpleaños que Hermione pasó con Sirius, lo que pidió fue un "te amo" y después deseó no haberlo escuchado.

Ni James, ni Regulus, le dijeron nunca a Sirius acerca de los Horrocruxes.

Disclaimer: no pertenezco a ninguno de los personajes (la mayoría), y todo es propiedad intelectual y de autor de J.K Rowling. La historia no es de mi propiedad, hasta ciertos aspectos que se desvían de la historia original de la saga de Harry Potter.

Si desean un final alternativo, no duden en decírmelo y lo haré con todo gusto! Pero pues, este fue el final que siempre planee! ´s de que con el nombre de Mioneus Black.

rtidos de la historia.

=sone, las pocas veces que Sirius se rompe ante su ausencia o


	57. Final Alternativo

ADVERTENCIA!

Si te gustó el final original, quédate con ese. He leído finales alternativos, y bueno, aunque son buenos, siempre queda ese sabor de… "este no es el verdadero final" o el "hubiera sido mejor...". Pero como quieran. Yo solo les digo que si les pareció justo el otro final, quédense con ese.

También aprovecho para decirles que ya está "Desde que ya no estás" publicada completamente, para que vayan a leerla si no lo han hecho.

También, les digo que ya comencé a publicar mi historia DRAMIONE, que se llama "El Secreto". Pero les advierto que será para mayores de 18, debido a contenido explicito y temas y vocabulario fuerte. No será tan cardiaco como este, pero definitivamente tendrá lo suyo.

Sin mas, disfruten de su final alternativo, que lo escribí especialmente para ustedes que lo pidieron. Es algo sencillo y corto, pero espero les guste. Comenten ;)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las hojas golpeaban su rostro con cada paso que daba. Podía escuchar los jadeos de Remus y Marlene, que corrían un poco mas lento que el, a cada lado. Corría a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas podían. Las ramas y las hojas crujían quejándose por el peso de su cuerpo, aplastarlas con fuerza.

Sus pulmones ardían con cada bocanada de aire que ingresaba a sus pulmones. Su rostro le picaba y sentía con disgusto, cómo su cálida sangre escurría por sobre su piel, nublándole un poco la visibilidad de su ojo izquierdo, debido a la sangre que empapaba sus pestañas.

Sus brazos, uno delante de otro constantemente, para ayudarle a moverse mas rápido. Y entonces el viento lo golpeó.

Fuerte, como un hechizo. El viento frío del valle al descubierto, sin protección alguna de las ramas de los arboles o los gruesos troncos. En segundos, escuchó los pasos de sus amigos llegar a un alto abrupto, igual que el. Miraron a su alrededor. Todo era un caos, pero lo que mas les llamó la atención, fue el ver al cuerpo inerte de Lord Voldemort en el suelo, y a un James con ojos abiertos de par en par, varita en mano y extendida, parado junto al cuerpo blanco.

En un segundo, Marlene había comenzado a correr rumbo a su madre, la cual, lloraba hecha un ovillo en el piso.

Remus, por otro lado, comenzó a correr hacia Lily, la cual ataba a un enmascarado muy cerca del aun paralizado James. Y ahí la vio. Estaba parada, algo alejada de todo el ajetreo. Sirius podía ver sus ojos pasando sobre varias figuras que desaparecían, miembros de la orden con Mortifagos inconscientes o atados, listos para enfrentarse a su destino.

Pero su corazón solo latía al verla con vida. Estaba sucia, sus ropas rotas y ensangrentadas y su cabello… bueno, jamás había estado mas revuelto como en ese momento. Pero estaba hermosa. Sonrió ampliamente y gritó su nombre con todo el aire que pudo inhalar, sin importarle que quemara sus pulmones.

-¡Hermione!- la aludida pegó un pequeño respingó y giró su cabeza para poder ver el origen de su nombre. Los ojos chocolates que tanto lo volvían loco, resplandecieron con amor bajo la luz de la luna.

Sirius podía ver que estaba agotada, simplemente lo sabía. Pero eso no evitó que ella abriera sus brazos para poder recibirlo con todo el amor que proyectaba en su mirada.

Sirius, ignorante a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, comenzó a correr hacia ella. Sus grandes zancadas eran impacientes, y en su mente cruzó el pensamiento de convertirse en Canuto para llegar mas pronto, pero desistió. Prefería llegar así, como Sirius Black, y recibir el tan esperado abrazo del amor de su vida. Pero al parecer, el destino le jugaba chueco una vez mas.

Pudo ver, cómo detrás de Hermione, una figura se transfiguraba de la nada, partiendo del suelo, hasta ser un hombre grandote y regordete. Sabía perfectamente quien era, y comenzó a detener su andar, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Quería gritar su nombre, y detenerlo, pero el repentino miedo que sintió, ahogó sus palabras y sintió el color de su rostro, marcharse abruptamente. Sus pies se detuvieron completamente, al sentirse petrificado, su corazón latiendo como el de un caballo.

Peter se agachó y tomó una rama. Hermione vio el súbito cambio de expresión de Sirius, y este quería gritarle que no lo hiciera, que no girara. Pero lo hizo.

El terror atravesó su corazón, como lo hizo la rama con el cuerpo de su esposa.

-¡Nooooo!- rugió, recuperando su habilidad del habla. Muchas cabezas giraron a ver el origen de tan lastimero sonido, pero el ya corría con mayor velocidad que antes, para alcanzar a su esposa, que observaba con detenimiento a Pettigrew.

Sus ojos grises, cargados de miedo y terror, odio y deseos de venganza, pudieron observar como Prewett se lanzaba sobre el cuerpo de Peter, dejándolo caer pesadamente al suelo. El animago traidor se retorcía tratando de escapar, mientras soltaba una risotada a modo de burla por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡El doctor de los merodeadores!.- chilló con deleite, como si estuviera loco mental. En cuestión de segundos, el pelirrojo y el animago desaparecieron. Y Sirius vio con miedo, como los labios de su esposa se movían pronunciando su nombre y caía de rodillas al suelo, con la rama entre su vientre.

-No, no, no, no….- dijo el pelinegro con rotunda negación, mientras se derrapaba en la tierra y llegaba al lado de Hermione con sus rodillas surcando el suelo. Sus brazos rápidamente rodearon al cuerpo cayente de su esposa. La sintió pesada y su corazón se encogió al ver la sangre que mancha su blusa. Sus ojos subían y bajaban con desesperación por su cuerpo, sin querer unir su mirada con la de ella. La piel, se le erizaba solo con sentir la cálida temperatura del cuerpo de la castaña, que poco a poco empezaba a enfriarse.

-Sirius- dijo Hermione nuevamente, y esta vez, Sirius efectivamente escuchó su palabra. Su voz tembló. Sus ojos chocolates abiertos de par en par, brillosos por las lagrimas y el miedo, además de el dolor que obviamente sentía. Los de él, abiertos con incredulidad.

-Hermione- dijo desesperado. La sostenía en brazos con miedo de romperla.- Hermione por favor… dime que hacer, no se que hacer.

Sus palabras eran nerviosas, y cargadas de terror. Con cuidado, la recostó en el suelo y se puso de pie. El cuerpo de la mujer, en un ángulo extraño. La madera no le dejaba estar completamente recostada. La castaña podía ver que sus ojos, al igual que los de ella, comenzaban a brillar con lagrimas. Sirius pasó sus manos por entre sus cabellos, jalándolos con desesperación, antes de bajarlas y rodear la madera con ellas. Hermione sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero aun así dolió cuando la sensación llegó. Sirius retiró con fuerza la estaca en el centro de su estomago, dejando un pequeño agujero en el centro de su cuerpo. El dolor cruzó cada partícula de su ser, cada célula. Su herida se convirtió en una diminuta fuente de agua roja. Comenzó a salir débilmente. La respiración de Hermione era audible llena de dolor y cansancio. Respiraciones rápidas. Sirius se hincó y apuntó su varita a la herida. Una luz salió de ésta y se cernió sobre el hoyo. No pasó nada. Una vez mas lo intentó. No paso nada. El hombre sollozó una vez.

-No funciona Mione, no funciona- dijo lamentándose, mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a formar una mueca de dolor en su rostro.- ¡no funciona Mione! No cierra la herida, no-

Pero la castaña lo interrumpió poniendo una mano ensangrentada sobre la que sostenía su varita.

-Esta bien Sirius…- su voz sonó tranquila. Había una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios. El la miró con lagrimas en los ojos y con profunda tristeza.

-No… no esta bien. ¡Ayúdenme! ¡por favor, alguien!- rogó el pelinegro viendo a su alrededor.

Remus y Regulus, que habían visto de lejos lo que sucedía, comenzaron a correr hacia los esposos Black. Cada paso que se acercaban, podían escuchar a Sirius rogándole a Hermione. Ambos corrían lo mas rápido que les dejaba sus cansadas piernas.

-¡Abre los ojos Mione! ¡que los habrás, maldita sea! Por favor, ábrelos- rogó llorando, mientras sentaba un poco a Hermione para recargarla a su hombro.

-Sirius- exclamó Regulus resbalándose un poco sobre la tierra, y deteniéndose con sus manos, antes de ponerse recto cuando se detuvo abruptamente al lado derecho del cuerpo de Sirius- ¡Por Merlín!

-¡Regulus! ¡ayúdame! No se que hacer- negó vehementemente la cabeza, mientras sacudía un poco el cuerpo de Hermione, la cual estaba comenzando a cerrar los ojos.

-Em….- masculló nervioso, sin saber que hacer. En sus hermosos ojos grises se comenzaron a formar unas pequeñas gotas de liquido, pero debía de ser fuerte. Tragó con fuerza y cerró los ojos para reprimir sus repentinas ganas de llorar. Los abrió al momento que Remus llegaba, y maldecía al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Hermione. La castaña rió un poco al escuchar a su educado amigo, decir semejante palabra. Los ojos chocolates, vagaban y surcaban el cielo con cansancio, deseando cerrar sus parpados y poder descansar.

-¡Mione!- exclamó Sirius, con urgencia, al ver que Hermione comenzaba a toser y espasmos sacudían su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con miedo, al ver a un liquido rojo subir con animo por su garganta, y se expulsado por entre sus labios. La sangre llenó su barbilla, y el mordió su labio tratando de no llorar.

-¡Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo!- dijo Remus de repente, poniéndose frente a Sirius, y metiendo sus manos por debajo del frágil cuerpo de la castaña, que decía cosas que nadie lograba escuchar debido a lo débil de su voz.

-¡Morirá si desaparecemos con ella!- rugió Sirius con pavor en su rostro.

-¡Morirá de todos modos si la dejamos aquí, Canuto!- espetó con violencia. Demasiada. Sirius abrió los ojos estupefacto, pero asintió estando de acuerdo. Miró hacia abajo y pudo ver a Hermione que cerraba con fuerza los ojos, arrugando sus alrededores, y luchaba con todo para poder respirar. Su abdomen subía y bajaba tratando de inhalar aire y que llegue a sus pulmones, los cuales estaban llenándose de sangre.

-A la de tres- dijo Regulus, viendo cómo con cuidado, Remus y Sirius se ponían de pie, con el cuerpo de Hermione en brazos. Un gran charco de sangre se alcanzaba a divisar en la obscuridad de la tierra, y varias gotas continuaban cayendo del cuerpo de su cuñada.

-Una… dos… tres.- habló rápidamente sin querer perder mas tiempo o Hermione perdería mas sangre de la que ya había perdido.

Cuatro cuerpos desaparecieron de repente del campo de batalla, bajo la mirada de varias brujas y magos, y se encontraron rodeados por una repentina ceguedad blanquecina. La luz blanca y la pureza de las paredes que los rodeaban, perforó sus ojos con ímpetu. Cerraron los ojos unos segundos antes de que Hermione comenzara a toser una vez mas violentamente, alterando al señor Black y llamando la atención de varios sanadores que estaban en el lugar, las enfermeras chillaron con terror al ver el suelo perfectamente blanco, verse manchado por una creciente sustancia roja. Muchas personas que estaban ahí de visitas o como pacientes, palidecieron notablemente al ver el estado de la mujer con cabello revoltoso. Muchos se alejaron no queriendo ver, lo que obviamente sería la muerte de alguien.

-¡Mi esposa! ¡Por favor! ¡hagan algo!- aulló Sirius, mientras colocaban el y Remus, a una Hermione que comenzaba a perderse en la inconciencia, sobre una camilla blanca, que al igual que el suelo, se vio teñida de rojo.

Los sanadores se amontonaban alrededor del cuerpo de la frágil bruja y comenzaban a verter pociones por entre sus labios, y en su herida, además de pronunciar hechizos que se cernían sobre su cuerpo.

Empujaron a los magos lejos del cuerpo y comenzaron a moverse, hablando apresuradamente entre ellos. Todo esto, mientras caminaban empujando la camilla rumbo a una habitación con un letrero de "Solo personal autorizado".

Detrás de ellos, venían los tres magos que tenían el terror en su rostro. Sirius y Remus con la camisa manchada de rojo, al igual que sus manos. Sirius hizo además de adentrarse en la habitación, pero una enfermera se interpuso en su camino.

-Lo siento señor Black pero no puede pasar- dijo con pena en la voz, al ver las emociones que surcaban el rostro ensangrentado. Pero sus palabras fueron fuertes, claras y decididas. La luz en su mirada indicaban que no importaba lo que hiciera el animago frente a ella, la enfermera no se movería ni un centímetro. La puerta se cerró cuando la camilla entró por completo.

-¡Ni se le ocurra detenerme!- espetó Sirius con fuego en la mirada. Había retrocedido un paso para poder rodearla, pero ella se movió rápidamente interponiéndose una vez mas en su camino.

-Lamento mucho la situación, pero deberá esperar-

-¡¿Esperar?!- explotó Black, tratando de empujar a la increíblemente fuerte enfermera. Remus y Regulus estaban ligeramente traumatizados como para moverse o responder. - ¡Déjeme decirle que esperé toda la noche para ver a mi esposa, mientras luchaba a muerte con no sabe que tipo de gente! ¡y cuando la encuentro, el maldito traidor la atraviesa con una rama! ¡así que mas le vale que se quite de mi camino o no me haré responsable de mis actos!- su voz subía cada vez de tono, y la enfermera abrió los ojos con terror. Sus brazos aun extendidos para evitar el paso del mago que obviamente no estaba queriendo lanzar volando a la enfermera que parecía estar clavada en el suelo. Remus pareció despertar al escuchar la obvia amenaza en las palabras de su mejor amigo.

-¡Sirius!- espetó de repente, poniéndose junto a la enfermera y levantando sus manos para apaciguar al hombre al que se le saltaba una vena en el cuello.

-¡Remus! ¡Tu deberías de entender! Mione- a la mención de su esposa, su voz se apagó y la mano que había extendido para señalar la puerta, cayó pesadamente a su lado. Su rostro se conmocionó en una mueca de terror, y dolor. Los ojos, una vez mas se vieron nublados por lagrimas que comenzaron a caer.

-¡Lo se! Sirius, lo se… pero si tu entras, solo estresarás a los sanadores y será contraproducente para Hermione- habló sabiamente. Regulus estaba a su lado y Sirius no se había dado cuenta, pero la enfermera ya se había metido por la puerta blanca, la cual se ondeaba un poco por el movimiento. La gente en el pasillo, había visto la reacción del hombre ensangrentado y prefirieron marcharse del espeluznantemente blanco pasillo, y evitar ser victima de una de sus miradas asesinas. Solo estaban los tres amigos.

-¡No sabía que hacer!- gruñó entre dientes, pasando las manos por su cabello- cuando llegué a su lado… Remus, no sabía que hacer… ¡Pudo haber muerto en mis brazos!- lloró cayendo de rodillas sobre el frío mármol. Enterró su rostro húmedo en sus manos y su cabello, enlodado y ensangrentado, cayó a su alrededor, como un cortina cubriendo el dolor. Antes de que Regulus o Remus pudieran contestar, una voz los llamó a su izquierda y voltearon los tres a ver quien los buscaba.

James venía como un rayo, su rostro descompuesto y mas blanco que una sabana.

-¡James!- lloró Sirius dispuesto a lanzarse a los brazos de su mejor amigo, pero algo le indicó que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

-¿James?- cuestionó el hombre lobo que era igual de perspicaz. Los tres magos que habían estado previamente en la sala de espera del hospital, se pusieron como barrera para enfrentar al hombre de anteojos.

-¡Harry y Helena! Ellos- sus ojos avellanas estaba abiertos de par en par, lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, sin poder pronunciar otra palabra mas. Sus labios se abrían y se cerraban pero James se encontraba repentinamente congelado en su lugar, sus temblando ligeramente al igual que su mano izquierda.

Sirius sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir. Le temblaron las rodillas con miedo y pánico, la cabeza se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro sacudiendo su cabello. No… no podía ser cierto. ¡No podía perder a su esposa y a su hija el mismo día!. El dolor que sintió extenderse por su cuerpo, le indicaba que si su miedo era verdadero, simplemente no podría vivir. Que ese dolor lo mataría. Y efectivamente, si las mujeres de su vida, sus razones de existencia, ya no estaban, el desearía morir también.

-¡Están bien!- espetó de repente Regulus, ganándose la mirada perforadora de todos.

-¿Qué?- susurró James recuperando un poco el color en su rostro, al igual que Sirius.

-¡Están bien! Están en la madriguera… Hermione…- todos lo miraban atentos a cada palabra y el menor de los Black se sintió repentinamente intimidado por la mirada perforadora de su hermano, pero sabía que tenía que continuar. – Hermione supo durante la batalla que los Mortifagos irían a la mansión por Harry para llevárselo a Voldemort… y fuimos para salvarlos… están a salvo en la madriguera junto con Dorea.

James y Sirius suspiraron aliviados al sentir que sus corazones latían de nuevo.

-Tengo que ir a decirle a Lily- dijo el señor Potter y sin mas, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció del lugar, dejando un repentino silencio.

-¿Por qué no salen? ¿por qué?- mascullaba irritado Sirius, después de varios minutos de silencio. Regulus y Remus, que estaban recargados a cada lado de la puerta, solamente se voltearon a ver. Sirius preguntaba lo mismo cada minuto y ya se habían cansado de responderle lo mismo. "Tardarán lo que tengan que tardar".

La verdad es que ellos estaban igualmente preocupados, pero no querían demostrarlo o eso solamente alteraría al pelinegro aun mas de ser posible. Mascullaba cosas para si mismo y pasaba sus manos por su cabello con nerviosismo, mientras iba de un lado al otro y de regreso.

El reloj marcaba su lenta tortura, haciendo resonar cada paso de su manecilla, como si fuera un trueno. Resonaba por las paredes perforando el cráneo del desesperado esposo. Podía ver que había mucho movimiento dentro de aquella habitación donde se encontraba la primer y única mujer que había amado, pero nadie salía. Siempre miraba esperanzado cuando una enfermera se acercaba a la puerta, pero dejaba caer su cabeza cuando alcanzaba a ver, que ellas regresaban a las profundidades de la habitación. Maldecía una y otra vez, que la puerta doble, tenga ventanas. ¿Cuál era su función realmente? Torturar de mas, a aquellos que ya habían sido torturados lo suficiente.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Un doctor salió con la bata blanca toda ensangrentada.

-¿Señor Black?- cuestionó cansado y con sudor en su frente.

-¡Soy yo!- exclamó con rapidez acercándose hasta estar frente a el- dígame como está mi esposa, por favor.

-Bueno, señor, no le mentiré… está muy grave, las posibilidades de que sobreviva-

Pero Sirius no quería escuchar esas palabras y uno nunca le dice a un Black lo que no quiere escuchar. Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía, se acercó al sanador y lo tomó del cuello, acercándolo peligrosamente a su rostro. Sacó su varita y la presionaba fuertemente al cuello, arrugando la piel a su alrededor. Los ojos grises cargados de rabia se prendieron en los ojos abiertos de par en par del sanador, cargados con terror por el súbito movimiento del esposo de su paciente.

-¡Sirius! No hagas nada estúpido- aconsejó Remus, estando a un lado de el. Estaba a punto de poner una mano en su hombro para separarlo, pero el animago dijo su primera palabra y el, como mejor amigo de Black, sabía perfectamente que sucedía. Optó por alejarse un par de centímetros pero permanecía atento, por si necesitaba intervenir.

-Mira- comenzó a hablar amenazadoramente el pelinegro que en esos momentos tenía todo menos razón y paciencia- en este instante vas a regresar a esa habitación por la que saliste y vas a hacer todo lo que aprendiste alguna vez, y vas a salvar a mi esposa, o te la verás conmigo. Vas a utilizar las mejores pociones y los mejores hechizos, y saldrás después para decirme que mi mujer y yo tendremos una larga y hermosa vida juntos y que tendremos una gran familia. ¿entiendes lo que te digo?- el sanador estaba completamente asustado y solamente atinó a asentir varias veces- Y mas te vale que lo hagas, por que créeme… no me gusta que me mientan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tres años después…

Su mano se envolvió lánguidamente en la perilla de su habitación en la mansión de los Potter. Se detuvo un instante antes de girarla. Su rostro serio recordaba lo que sucedió hace exactamente tres años. Ese doctor… le había mentido, justo como le había advertirle no hacerlo. Inhaló aire con lentitud, y cerró los ojos. Sentía el cansancio de su arduo trabajo como auror. James y el acababan de regresar de una misión por tres días. Odiaba estar tanto tiempo separado de Helena, la cual, siempre le reprochaba estar tanto tiempo lejos. Siempre salía con la excusa de que ya no la quería y se ponía a llorar. Sirius siempre giraba a ver a Lily para pedirle ayuda. La pelirroja, que era la única que lograba calmar a la traviesa de su hija, solamente se la llevaba en brazos para darle helado, calmando su lloriqueo. Sirius podría estar casi seguro, de que hacía esos berrinches solo para que tía Lily le de helado. Tenía que parecerse a el.

Dejó escapar el aire y abrió la puerta para poder ir a abrazar a la razón e su existencia, que conociéndola muy bien, estaría esperándolo en su habitación. Y así fue. Sonrió recordando todo una vez mas, cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los chocolates que brillaron de repente.

El doctor le había mentido tres años atrás. Le mintió al decirle que su esposa no podría quedar embarazada de nuevo debido a los daños causados por la herida, pero verla ahí, sentada en el alféizar de su ventana y con una barriga de siete meses, lo hacia sonreír y desear ir a restregarle a la cara del sanador, que efectivamente le había mentido a un Black. Y nada mas que a Sirius Black.

-¡Sirius!- dijo Hermione con cansancio en la voz, pero a la vez con emoción.

-¡Mione! ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?- preguntó el señor Black en un susurro, acercándose rápidamente a su esposa.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo con sinceridad, frunciendo los labios y recibiendo un rápido beso de su marido.

-No es bueno para Anser- dijo finalmente, sentándose a su lado. Ambos estaban siendo bañados por la tenue luz plateada de la luna.

-Anser fue el que hizo que te esperara- dijo sonriente Hermione, mientras acariciaba con dulzura su enorme estomago.- Helena quería esperarte también, pero se quedó dormida jugando con Harry.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, ambos sonrientes.

-Te extrañé- dijo finalmente, colocando su mano áspera sobre una de las suaves de Hermione.

-No mas que yo o Helena- rió Mione, que sentía el cansancio calarle los huesos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Pero se miraban, con amor. Tiempo lejos, era terrible para ambos. Desde la ultima batalla, la que salvó al mundo mágico, odiaban separarse. Esa fue la prueba máxima de que estar separados, nunca trae buenos resultados. Y ahora solamente se separaban cuando era estrictamente necesario.

-Mione…- dijo de repente el oji gris, rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que se encontraban.

-Dime Sirius… - la tierna voz de Hermione fue lo que incitó a Sirius a decir lo que tenía en la punta de su lengua desde que Hermione despertó en el hospital, sana y salva.

-Quiero agradecerte.

-¿Agradecerme?- se extrañó la castaña- ¿por qué?

-No me mentiste…- sonrió de lado melancólicamente- hubo un momento… un terrible momento donde creí que lo hacías.

-Perdón amor, pero no te entiendo- dijo Hermione mirando perforadoramente a los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en su vida.

-Hace tres años… cuando te tenía en mis brazos… pensé que morirías… y mi mente solo procesaba que me estabas mintiendo una vez mas- dijo desviando su mirada, hacia sus manos. Los dedos del matrimonio estaban entrelazados, y para Black, esto era repentinamente lo mas interesante.

-¿Te mentía?- cuestionó la futura madre, sin poder entender con claridad las palabras de su marido, debido al sueño que tenía.

-Me habías prometido que jamás me abandonarías… y cuando comenzabas a morir en mis brazos… hay Mione, me sentía tan inútil, tan impotente… no me podía imaginar mi vida sin ti- dijo Sirius clavando su mirada en los chocolates que lo volvieron loco desde que los vio por primera vez en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

-Pero jamás te abandonaré, te lo he dicho muchas veces- dijo riendo un poco la castaña, mientras sus parpados bailaban a destiempo, en un cómico intento por mantenerlos abiertos.

-Pero me prometiste muchas cosas mas, que no serán posible que cumplas, no están en tu poder- sonrió Sirius levantando su mano y acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de su esposa.

-Lo se… pero estoy segura de que estaremos juntos por siempre- sonrió Hermione, recargándose en el gesto de Sirius.

-¿Por siempre?- quiso asegurar el pelinegro, solo para reiterar su futuro como matrimonio y familia. Hermione sonrió y se reacomodó en su asiento. Con cuidado giró y su espalda se recargó en el pecho de Sirius. Los fuertes brazos de su marido se enredaron debajo de su busto y sobre su abultado abdomen.

-Sabes que siempre… estaremos… juntos- dijo mientras su cuerpo se vencía ante la noche, y cerraba sus parpados con cansancio, dejándose ir a la profundidad de sus sueños en los brazos de su esposo.

Sirius se quedó observando unos minutos a la mujer en sus brazos. Sus caireles castaños milagrosamente formados estaban esparcidos por sus fuertes brazos y la piel de su rostro, parecía de porcelana bajo la luz de la luna. Sus labios entre abiertos, rosados y suaves. La sombra de sus pestañas sobre sus mejillas. Con una mano, acarició su cabello y sonrió.

-Lo se Mione… ¿recuerdas? Nuestra historia de amor, perdurará por toda la eternidad… si, por todo ese tiempo.

Fin.

PD. La referencia de la ultima línea, es de una conversación que tuvieron en el capitulo 42, estando en la azotea, antes de que Mione se desmayara y se supiera que estaba embarazada.


End file.
